iget abused
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Sam gets beaten by her mother and her mothers boyfriend. She cuts to get through it, who will help her? rated M for strong mentions of cutting and abuse and there may be some sexual content kissing and such in some chapters...I DON'T OWN ICARLY!
1. Rehearsals and Suspicions

FPOV  
>'I hate you so much' she shouted at me, a hint of a smile playing with her lips.<br>'Hate you too' I smiled at her. She glared at me and broke into a smile. She groaned and turned to stomp away into Carlys apartment. The door slammed behind her and I chuckled to myself.

This was our daily routine. Sam would start a fight about the stupidest things, I'd pretend to react, let her beat me up and then we would tell each other we hated the other, even though we both knew it wasn't true. But for the last couple of weeks, she hasn't been around that much. That's right, I said _let her beat me up_. Truth is, I've been able to beat her up for a while now. All that fencing and working out at the gym with Gibby really paid off (Though it hasn't been kind to Gibby) I work at the gym now much to my mother's dislike, (she thinks if I get enough money I'd get on a train and leave her). I let Sam beat me up because I like seeing how happy it makes her when I'm in pain. Wow, that sounded weird. But ever since a couple of weeks ago, she started acting...differently.  
>I opened the door to my apartment and went straight to my room. My mom was at a one month first aid course, not that she needed to go. I opened my laptop and decided to fix some things on the icarly website.<p>

I woke up due to the light shining through my window. I sat up and realised that I fell asleep at my desk. I got up and realised I had icarly rehearsal in an hour. I grabbed a pair of clothes and quickly changed and went over to Carlys. I opened the door to find Spencer on a ladder working on his latest sculpture.  
>'Hey Spence' I called so he would hear.<br>'Hey Freddo!' Spencer called leaning so he could see me causing him to fall of the ladder and on to the floor. I ran over to help him up,  
>'Whoa, you okay?' I asked. He answered by nodding breathlessly.<br>'Okay...Where's Carls?' I wondered  
>'CARLAY! FREDDIES HERE!' He shouted, rubbing his shoulder. 'Just go up, Freddie' He gestured behind his to the stairs. I walked up the stairs taking them two at a time, up to the icarly studio.<p>

'Hey Carls' I greeted her when I walked in, slamming the door shut after me, 'So where's Sam?' I asked trying not to make it seem like I cared by walking over to the tech cart and pretending to do something on the laptop.  
>'She's not coming so I thought we could just think of ideas and write them down and maybe email them to her?' she asked.<br>'Yeah sure,' I shrugged, 'why isn't she coming?' I asked  
>'She said her mom wanted her for something about a bikini?' She said more like asking herself; 'I can't really remember' she shrugged and continued writing stuff on her pad.<br>This is the 5th rehearsal she's missed in two weeks. Maybe I should go and look for her after rehearsal. I pulled out my phone and text her,

To: Sam  
>From: Freddie<p>

Where are you? Carly says you're helping your mom?  
>Freddie<p>

I pressed send before going over to join Carly on the bean bag chairs.

It was the end of rehearsal (Well, I can't really call it rehearsal seeing as Sam wasn't there so we couldn't do much) and Sam still hadn't text me back. I was getting worried.

SPOV  
>I put my phone away after texting Carls saying I wouldn't be at rehearsal because my mom wanted me to help her choose a bikini. I hated lying to her. I took a deep breath before opening my front door. I was overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol that hit me as soon as I stepped in.<br>'SAM?' I heard my mother's drunken voice coming from the kitchen, 'IS THAT YOU?' she shouted  
>I quietly made my way in the kitchen.<br>'Yeah it's me, mom' I said quietly but just loud enough for her to hear it  
>'Where have you been?' She shouted at me, slapping me across the cheek sending me to the floor,<br>'At Carlys house' I whimpered holding my cheek, 'That's a lie! Don't think I can't tell when you're lying!' She shouted kicking me in the ribs repeatedly. I let out a sharp cry of pain as she kicked me in the back of the head.  
>'Please stop' I whimpered. She ignored me and pulled me up by my hair. I let out a sharp cry of pair as she punched me in my stomach. She grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall. I hit my head as I fell to the floor.<br>'Get out of my sight' she hissed at me. I tried to get up but I just fell against the floor again. She stormed over to me kicked me in the shin once more, 'DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT?' she screamed at me  
>'I can't...'I whimpered, '...get up' I managed to say as I was struggling to stand up.<br>'Well, let me help you' She said sarcastically. She grabbed my hair and dragged me to my room. She kicked my door open and threw me in. 'Your an ungrateful, selfish little cow' She shouted at me before slamming the door. l stayed laying on the floor of my bedroom, not being able to drag myself to the bed. I drifted off to sleep but was soon wakened by the loud murmuring of my mother in the other room. _Who was she talking to?_ I asked myself. I listened to her talking.  
>'Hey, Baby' my mother purred. <em>Oh no<em>. _Not Pete. I can't deal with him right now._ I listened to the conversation. 'She's being ungrateful again' my mother sighed at him; 'can you go and teach her a lesson?' I didn't hear anything after that until I heard someone's footsteps heading toward my door. I immediately panicked. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. My door swung open revealing Pete, my mother's boyfriend. When he was over here she would let him do anything he wanted to me. Sometimes when she was out, she would send him to 'babysit' me. He walked toward me and crouched down to my level.  
>'Your mother says you're being ungrateful again?' He asked, patronising me, 'She says I should teach you a lesson' he said. He leant down to my ear and whispered; 'we can have another special time' I shivered,<br>'I don't-' I managed to get out, 'want-' I tried to get up but my ribs were hurting too much that whenever I tried I would just fall back down again.  
>'You don't want me?' asked Pete, 'well, that's rude' he feigned being hurt, 'unfortunately for you, that's not your decision' he said. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me down on the bed. I yelled out in pain from my ribs. He started to rip off my clothes. I screamed and tried to fight him off, but I couldn't move with my probably broken ribs. It would be useless anyway. He started to rip of his clothes. I couldn't breathe as he put all his weight on me. I shut my eyes and waited for it to be over. Finally, I felt his weight lift off me. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I dragged myself into the bathroom not bringing myself to look in the mirror yet. I sat leaning against the bathtub thinking about what I had left. This had been going on for 2 years now and I was getting tired of the same routine. I couldn't think of anything I had. Carly? She had Freddie and he was hopelessly in love with her. They wouldn't miss me. They had each other. I had no friends, no family that would miss me. A soon as I came to that conclusion I reached up to my sink and grabbed my razor, and brought it to my wrist. I dragged it across, the blood starting emerging. I did it again, and again, and again. I kept slashing until I started to drift off to sleep with the razor still in my hand.<p> 


	2. Suspicions and Cuts

FPOV  
>I never did get a text back from Sam. I got out of bed and got dressed and decided that if she didn't come to Carlys today, then I would go over and see her. I was getting worried about her. I got dressed and decided to get some cereal. Seeing as it was the summer holiday, I didn't really have anywhere to be right now, except Carlys. I decided to go to the Groovy Smoothies to pick up a smoothie for Carly and me, seeing as Sam's never there anymore.<p>

I arrived at the Groovy Smoothies and asked for a Blueberry blitz and a Strawberry splat. As I waited I checked my phone for texts from Sam. _Maybe she did text me I just didn't notice it go off? _I thought to myself.  
>'Yo, Freddie?' T-Bo interrupted my thoughts, 'Smoothies are ready' I went up to the counter to collect them. I put the money on the counter and turned around, 'Hey Freddo?' I turned back, 'Wanna buy a bagel?' I sighed,<br>'No thanks, T-Bo' I said as I walked as fast as I could out of there. I made it to Bushwell plaza and made my way up to Carlys apartment. I opened the door and walked in,  
>'I bring cold beverages' I told Carly who was sitting at the computer, 'One Strawberry splat' I said while handing it to her.<br>'Thanks Freddie' she said taking a sip of her smoothie, 'Hey, check out this insane video someone sent to us' We were both so interested in the video that neither of us heard the door open.  
>'Hey' we heard a lifeless voice say. We both turned around. <em><br>Oh...my...Sam_

SPOV  
>I woke up on the floor in a pool of my own blood. <em>What happened last night? <em>I tried to get up and it felt like a thousand knives stabbing in to my arms and legs. It's a miracle I woke up, _even if I didn't want to._ Oh yeah. I was supposed to go to Carlys place to hang out today. I could just crash on her couch. _Anywhere's better than here. _I tried to sit up and looked at my arm. I looked into the mirror to access the damage. I had bruises on both my cheeks, dried blood matted in my hair, bruises on both my arms and legs, along with the cuts, round my ribcage and on my stomach. I carefully washed my hair, trying not to get any unnecessary pain. I picked out a long sleeved white top to cover my arms and some jeans to help cover up the bruises. I covered the bruises on my cheeks with foundation. I grabbed my phone and made my way toward the door.

I slowly crept towards the door and cracked it open. My mom was asleep on the couch and Pete left sometime last night. I crept by her trying not to make any noise. I quietly pulled the door open and made my way to Carlys. It took me three times as long to get there seeing as I was in pain the whole way there. I should be grateful. The beating I got last night was her holding back. I made my way into the lobby; thank god Lewbert wasn't there today. I just couldn't deal with him. I used the elevator up to Carlys rather than taking the stairs. I arrived at Carlys door and walked in. She and Fredlumps were watching the computer screen.  
>'Hey' I said as loud as I could. They both turned around and stared at me.<p>

FPOV

Oh...my...Sam

She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept in two weeks. Her hair was clearly not brushed, she had bruises on her face, she was leaning over like she couldn't stand up straight and she was wearing a long sleeved, tight t-shirt. I never realised how skinny she is. I always knew she was, but she had lost a bunch of weight since I saw her last.  
>'Oh my gosh Sam!' Carly screeched, 'what happened?' She asked running over to her. I followed her, too stunned to say anything.<br>'I was walking back to my house yesterday and I had a run in with a gang of guys', she answered a bit too quickly, 'One of them tried to steal my bacon!' She shouted, 'But don't worry, If you think this is bad,' she said pointing to her face, 'you should see him' she stared to laugh but then stopped abruptly and grabbed her ribs.  
>'I'm gonna get some stuff for your face' Carly shouted, clearly in panic mode, 'SPENCER? WHERE'S THE FIRST AID KIT?' she called. Spencer stepped into the room and calmly stated, 'you used it for Gibby after an icarly bit' Carly ran upstairs to get the first aid box. Spencer looked over at Sam, 'Oh my gosh! Sam, what happened?' I looked over at her, she shrugged,<br>'Someone tried to steal my bacon' she stated simply.  
>'Did you let him off easy?' He asked.<br>'Well, he's got a broken nose probably a broken arm, need I go on?' She asked  
>'Right,' Spencer said, 'it's probably better if I don't know' he said and quietly slipped away.<p>

Sam managed to make it over to the couch and sit down. I went to sit opposite her,  
>'Alright, Sam' I started, 'what really happened?' No way I was buying that bacon crap,<br>'I told you' she said glaring at me, 'I ran into some guys and-'  
>'I know your story' I interrupted her, 'I want to know what really happened' I said. She had dried blood in her hair as well. 'Carly's gullible and you may be able to fool her, but you don't fool me' she didn't look at me, constantly looking in her lap.<br>'I don't know what you're talking about, Frednub' she said glaring at me, 'I said that's what happened and that's what _did_ happen'  
>'No, Sam' I said, 'that's <em>not <em>what happened, You can't fool me and I know that you're lying ' I moved closer to her and put my arm around her. She immediately reacted by backing up and shoving my arm off her shoulders, causing her to knock her arm on the armrest of the couch. She grabbed her arm in pain. She looked up at me. 'Sam, what happened?' She just looked at me. I placed my other hand on her arm. She gasped and roughly pulled her arm away while jumping up and putting her arm behind her back,  
>'Sam?' I whispered, stepping toward her. She opened her mouth to say something then Carly called down the stairs.<br>'Guys! I can't find the first aid kit' she shouted.  
>'Don't worry' I called back, 'I'll take her over to mine' As soon as I said that Sam looked up at me, petrified. I walked over to the front door and opened it. I looked at her holding the door open.<br>'Why would I voluntarily go to _your_ house, Frednerd? ' She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. I sighed, 'my mom's not there' I said, knowing that was the main reason she didn't want to come over. She shrugged and started walking toward the door. _She looked deathly thin,_ I thought.She was walking towards the door but stopped and grabbed her ribs and groaned. I ran over to her and put my arms round her shoulders, intending to help her to my place.  
>'Hands to yourself, nub' she snapped and brushed my arms off once more. She refused to let me help her to my place so I stood by her while she walked, in case she fell over or something.<p>

We made it to my apartment and I opened the door and led her to the couch. She threw herself on the couch and closed her eyes.  
>'Sam?' her eyes shot open, 'what did happen?' I asked.<br>'None of your business, Frederly' she snapped. She closed her eyes again.

Eventually, she'd fallen asleep on my couch. I decided to let her sleep, she looked exhausted. I watched her sleep while I sat on the opposite end of the couch. When she slept, she crawled into the smallest ball I'd ever seen. Like a protective pose.  
>'No, don't' I didn't know Sam talked in her sleep; 'Stop no-' <em>what was she dreaming about?<em> 'No!' She woke up abruptly with a scream, 'Freddie?' she asked. I nodded, moving closer to her, 'Where is he?' she asked. _Who? _  
>'Who, Sam?' I asked, she looked around her,<br>'Oh, no one' she said, She looked at her watch and her eyes widened, 'I need to go' she said, trying to stand up only to fall back onto the couch again.  
>'Just stay for tonight and I can help you to heal and-' I started,<br>'No, Freddie' she said holding up a hand to silence me, 'you don't understand, I need to get back _now_' she seemed really worried, 'if I don't get back she'll be angry and then he'll-' and then she stopped talking, stood up and turned her back to me. I slowly made my way toward her,  
>'He'll what Sam?' I asked, cautiously walking forward to put my hand at her back. She immediately pulled away from my gesture, 'Sam!' I shouted. She turned around, shocked that I had shouted at her, 'What happened?' I asked more sternly now. She snapped her head up glaring at me.<br>'Why do you have to assume something's wrong?' she shouted at me, 'can't you just believe me for once and let it go? Why do you have to go questioning-' she threw her hands up in the air to slap them down at her sides again. I looked down at her arms. I noticed some spots of red on her shirt. I marched up to her and grabbed her arm. She gasped in pain. 'Let me go, nub' she forced through her teeth. I grabbed the end of her sleeve and pulled it up. There I saw red gash after red gash on her arm and wrist. I felt my mouth fall open. Some of these looked really deep and fresh, like they were done the day before. I looked up at Sam, she had her head turned away from me and her eyes shut.

SPOV

_Crap.  
><em>Freddie had seen the cuts on my arms. He was currently judging them while I was looking away from him with my eyes shut. Waiting for him to start judging me or laughing at me.  
>'Why?' he whispered. I turned to look at him and he had tears in his eyes. <em>Why was he crying? <em>'Sam, why did you do this to yourself?' He asked, _what was I supposed to tell him? _I took my arm out of his grasp and pulled the sleeve of my shirt down while I went to sit on his couch. I sat in silence while he just stood there. He came over and tried to lift the sleeve of my shirt up again. I violently pulled my arm away.  
>'At least let me bandage up your arm' he said his voice cracking, 'please?' he asked. I slowly nodded. I waited on the couch for Freddie to finish wrapping my arm up. When he was done I took my arms away and folded them across my chest. He got up to sit on the couch, 'Sam, what happened?' he asked quietly. I didn't say anything. 'Sam, who did this to you?' he whispered. I sighed, he was gonna find out sooner or later,<br>'My mom-' I started. I looked up at him and he nodded for me to continue. I ended up telling him everything about my mom, but I left the part about Pete out. He sat there in silence staring at the floor.  
>'How long?' he suddenly asked,<br>'Two years' I answered  
>'And this happened last night?' he asked. I stayed silent. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised.<br>'Yes' I answered. I looked at my watch. _Crap._ 'I have to go now, Freddie' I said attempting to stand up.  
>'What?' he asked, 'I'm not letting you go <em>back<em> there!' He almost shouted at me.  
>'I have to' I told him, 'the longer I'm away, the worse it gets' I reasoned<br>'Sam, you can barely stand,' he reminded me, 'I'm not going to let you go back, she could kill you and I can't lose you' he told me.  
>'Freddie, she'll kill me if I don't go back <em>now<em>' _I_ said heading toward the door. He stood in my way,  
>'You're <em>not <em>going back' he said firmly  
>'Fine,' I said giving in, 'but if I die it's on your head' attempting to make a joke. It didn't work.<br>'You can sleep on my bed' he said as he passed, 'I'll take the couch' he offered.  
>'Don't be stupid, Fredlumps' I said, 'I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed' I stated.<br>'Well, I'm not leaving you out here alone' he said starting to get a blanket out.  
>'Freddie, it's fine' I said, 'I'll sleep on the floor in your room and you can have your bed' I suggested<br>'fine' he said, taking the blankets he took out of the closet to his room.  
>'You can stay out here and watch TV while I clean up a bit, ok?' he asked,<br>'Sure' I shrugged, He walked into his room. As soon as he closed the door, I started to have a look around. I walked into the kitchen and saw a knife on the counter. It was sharp, a carving knife. I lifted my sleeve up and ripped the stupid bandages off. I grabbed the knife, looking over my shoulder checking Freddie wasn't coming back, and put it to my wrist. I began to slide it across when-  
>'Sam!' Freddie shouted shocked. He ran over and pulled the knife out of my hands and chucked it in the sink, 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' he shouted at me.<p> 


	3. Cuts and Complications

FPOV

I put the blankets on my bed and did some tidying before exiting my room. I walked into the lounge, expecting to see Sam watching TV on the couch, she wasn't. I looked around a bit then I saw her. At the kitchens counter. As I walked closer only then did I see what she was doing. She was cutting herself with a kitchen knife.  
>'Sam!' I yelled at her. I ran over and pulled the knife out of her hands and roughly threw it in the sink, luckily I walked in before she could do anything, 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' I yelled at her. I instantly regretted shouting at her when I saw tears form in her eyes. The last thing she needs is me yelling at her. 'Sam, I'm sorry' I said quietly, 'I didn't mean to yell, but-' I sighed, 'you mustn't do that to yourself, ever' I reasoned, 'you have to stop, now' I walked toward her. 'Come on' I said. I reached for her hand, but as soon as I touched her she recoiled like she had just been stung.<p>

I watched as she walked past me into my room. I followed after her. I opened my door to find her sitting cross-legged on my floor staring down into her lap.  
>'You can take the bed' I said, 'I'll sleep on the floor' I insisted<br>'Listen, Frednub-' she started, I sighed and crouched down to her and looked into her eyes,  
>'Please, can you take the bed, Sam?' I asked nicely and stared into her eyes. She scoffed,<br>'Fine' she gave in. She stood up and sat on my bed in the same position as before. Cross-legged staring into her lap.  
>'Sam, can I see what she did too you?'<p>

SPOV

'Sam, can I see what she did too you?' Freddie asked me quietly. I didn't say anything. Then after a while, I slowly nodded,  
>'Fine, but no staring, Frederly' I said. He rolled his eyes. I looked up from my lap and he was already standing in front of me. I stood up and started to roll my sleeves up and Freddie stopped me, 'I've already seen that' he said quietly.<br>I slowly took my top off to show him the bruises on my stomach and around my ribs. It felt a bit weird, standing in front of Freddie without a top on. He looked at my bruises and reached out to touch one of my bruises on my ribcage. I let out a shriek of pain when he touched it. 'Sorry' he quickly withdrew his hand, 'Did I hurt you?' To be honest, I don't really know if it was the pain of the bruise or Freddie touching me. 'What about your legs?' he asked. I sighed and slowly took my jeans off. The bruises looked much worse now than this morning. Freddie gasped when he saw. He collapsed on the bed with his face in his hands. He was muttering to himself, something like, _let this happen_. He finally stood up.  
>'I'm gonna go get you some clothes to sleep in' he managed out. I went back to my previous position on the bed. Wow, I was sitting on Freddie's bed with just my boxers and bra on. Freddie came back in the room with some clothes in his hand. 'I only wore these yesterday to sleep in so they should be okay' he said handing me them. It was an old Galaxy Wars t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I slipped them on there. There was no point in going into the bathroom to change if he'd already seen me in my underwear. I smelt the shirt. It smelt of...Freddie. I saw him sit on his makeshift bed on the floor. I sighed<br>'Freddie, come sleep on the bed' I said, lifting the quilt up,  
>'Are you sure?' he asked,<br>'Yes, nub' I told him, 'just don't touch me, mama likes her space' He chuckled at that. He climbed into bed. 'Night, Frednub' I whispered  
>'Night, Sam' he whispered back.<p>

I tried to get to sleep by closing my eyes.

FPOV

She took off her shirt and she looked fatally thin. I needed to get her to eat something and fast, she looked so delicate like she would break if I touched her.

**(A/N I'm gonna skip a bit here, just wanted to voice Freddie's opinion on Sam)**

I woke up due to a high pitched screams coming from next to me. I sat up and quickly looked at Sam. She was screaming repeatedly and turning in her sleep,  
>'No! I'm sorry!' she started sleep talking, 'don't-' she screamed again. She was sweating on her forehead and she looked like she was in pain. I shook her shoulder, desperately wanting her to wake up. I didn't like seeing her like this. I shook her again,<br>'Sam?' I called. She continued screaming and turning. I shook her harder and stopped her from turning. She was struggling under my arms and screamed louder. 'Sam!' I shouted. She immediately sat up and backed to the far corner of the bed, as far away from me as possible. She hurriedly looked around her,  
>'Sam?' I asked. She snapped her head back to me.<br>'Freddie' she sighed and came forward to wrap her arms around me. I hugged her back and she buried her head into my shoulder and started crying.  
>'Are you ok?' I whispered in her ear,<br>'Yeah' she replied, 'just a bad dream'  
>'Wanna talk about it?' I asked. She unwrapped her arms from me and sat back.<br>'No' she answered and laid back on the bed and shut her eyes.

SPOV

I waited until I was sure Freddie was asleep and moved onto the makeshift bed on the floor. I couldn't sleep in the same bed as someone tonight.

FPOV

I woke up sprawled out on my bed. _Sam?_ I looked around on my bed for her, _Oh no_ I looked around the room to see her on my bed on the floor that I had made last night. Her back was too me and she was cross-legged on the duvet, her head facing downward.  
>'Sam?' I asked, she didn't move from her position. I got out of bed and made my way toward her, 'Sam, why are you over here?' I asked, hoping to get some kind of a reaction out of her. 'Sam!' I nearly shouted in her ear. She turned to me and stared. 'Are you okay?' I asked, <em>stupid question<em>. She nodded even though she wasn't. 'Come on, then' I said, standing up. She looked at me with one perfect eyebrow raised. 'To get breakfast' she shook her head.  
>'I'm okay' she mouthed,<br>'Sam, you have to eat' _I needed her to eat_ _something,_ I started to pull her up but she groaned in pain and grabbed her ribs, 'Sam, let me look at your ribs' She shook her head,  
>'I'm fine, Freddie' she said standing up. She gasped in pain as she walked toward the door, I sighed.<br>'Sam, either you let me have a look at your ribs or we go to the hospital'

She finally gave in and let me look at her ribs. She didn't want to go to the hospital because they would ask what happened. She was now in the living room watching TV whilst I was looking for my mom's first aid kit, which wasn't hard to miss, in her room. I walked back into the lounge, dragging the first aid ambulance behind me, to see that Sam was not in the living room. I quickly dropped the first aid kit and ran to the kitchen to make sure she wasn't there trying with a knife again. She wasn't. Next I went and checked the hallway bathroom, she wasn't there either, and the only other places she could be were my bedroom or my bathroom. I opened my bedroom door and looked in. She wasn't there but my bathroom light was on and the door was cracked open a bit. I poked my head in to tell her that I had found the first aid kit and couldn't believe what I saw.

SPOV

As soon as Freddie went out of the room to find his mothers gigantic first aid kit, I went on the hunt for something sharp. I like the pain it brings me. I didn't want to go in the kitchen again because he would see me when he got out. I walked in to his bathroom rather than the bathroom in the hall because he would check that first. I went into his bathroom because I could hear if he was coming and it would give me a warning. My wrist was still bare from the bandages I ripped off yesterday and the short sleeved Galaxy wars t-shirt Freddie had given me. I grabbed my long sleeved shirt from yesterday so I could cover my arms up after. I took a razor off the top of the cupboard and started cutting. Blood started dripping on the floor, but I didn't care. I'd clean it up later. I could hear my mothers and Pete's voice in my head, _Teach you a lesson...get out of my sight...ungrateful...selfish...bitch._..The words racked around in my mind while I cut deeper, getting louder, louder...louder...I eventually ran out of room on my left arm so I had to move on the my right. I just put the blade to my arm when-  
>'Sam!' Freddie ran up to me and yanked the razor out of my hand and threw it on the floor. I stared at the razor, abandoned on the floor. 'Sam!' Freddie tried to get my attention by shaking my shoulders. I looked up at him, saying nothing. He grabbed my arm and looked at it, tears forming in his eyes. He took me out to the couch and sat me down on it whilst getting the first aid kit out.<p>

FPOV

I sat her on the couch while I got my ambulance of a first aid kit out. _I can't believe I let this happen. How could I have been so stupid as not to see it? I should've seen it. _I looked at Sam.  
>'Sam?' I asked quietly, she looked up at me, her eyes wide, 'you can't keep doing this to yourself' I told her gesturing to her arm, 'please stop?' I asked her. She slowly shook her head from side to side. I was so shocked to say anything. She opened her mouth about to say something and then closed it again and looked down at her lap. I got out some antiseptic to wipe on her cuts before I bandaged them up. I began to wipe it on her arm but she pulled away.<br>'No' she whispered. _No? _  
>'Sam, I have to bandage your arm up' I told her, reaching out to her arm,<br>'I said No, Frednub!' She shouted at me curling up into a ball on the couch,  
>'Sam?' I whispered, 'why?'<br>'I don't want your pity, Benson!' she shouted at me,  
>'That's not the reason and you know it' I told her, 'what's the real reason?'<br>It took a while, I was about to ask again but-  
>'I like-' she started, 'that it makes-' she looked down again,<br>'Sam?' I asked, encouraging her to go on,  
>'I like that it makes me feel' she whispered so quietly I could only just hear it, 'it proves I still do' she said still looking down at her lap, 'I don't feel anymore...emotions, like happiness' she said 'it helps me deal' she carried on, 'and sometimes I feel like a deserve it' she said, mouthing the last part. That made me angry. I roughly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to face me. She gasped in pain as I forgot about her injuries,<br>'Sorry,' I muttered, 'in no way did you _ever_ deserve this, ok?' She nodded, her arm was still bleeding and dripping on the floor,  
>'Sam, please let me bandage your arm?' I asked looking into her eyes. She slowly nodded and reached her arm out towards me. As soon as I touched her hand she took in a sharp breath. <em>She hated being touched,<em> I concluded in my head, _at least when she doesn't initiate it. _I dried her arm and wrapped a bandage around it. She pulled her arm back,  
>'Thanks, nub' she mumbled, nice to see she's still the same Sam...<br>'You're welcome' I replied, 'now can I see your ribs?' I asked. She slowly nodded and started to take my shirt off of her. I looked at her bruises. They were even worse than they were last night. I examined them and wrapped her ribs up nice and tight so she wouldn't feel so much pain.  
>'They're not broken, just bruised' I told her, 'They should feel ok in a day or two' <em><strong>(AN I don't know how long bruised ribs take to heal, probably longer than a day or two but wouldn't fit in if not)**_ She slipped my shirt back on and sat back into the couch in silence.  
>'What do you want to eat, Sam?' I asked, wanting her to talk to me,<br>'I don't want anything' she mumbled staring at the floor,  
>'Sam, you have to eat' I insisted,<br>'I said I'm not hungry' she hissed through her teeth, 'I'll eat later' She said turning round to look at the TV that wasn't even on. _I'll buy her some ham later, she'd definitely eat that_, as I went to the kitchen to get my breakfast I saw the knife she tried to cut herself with in the sink. I turned away from it.  
>One thing's for sure, I'm not leaving her alone anywhere.<p>

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :D I don't want to do this but...I'm not going to update until I get a few more reviews... :D**


	4. Complications and Boxers

**Ok, well, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the previous chapters so I'm gonna do it now :D  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything to do with it<br>Thanks all you guys, for the awesome reviews! Ok, I wasn't sure about this chapter so you guys have to let me know what you think, ok? Ok, I'm gonna stop talking now, here we go...read...now..do it! **

FPOV

Sam and I were sitting at the kitchen table, with her looking into her hands. I felt a bit weird, eating with her sitting there not having anything.  
>'So, why were you on the floor when I woke up this morning?' I asked, trying to start conversation. She looked up at me and smirked.<br>''Cause I didn't feel like sharing the same bed with a nub' she replied. I rolled my eyes.  
>'Thanks' I said, sarcastically. She smiled at me,<br>'Your welcome' she giggled once before going back into her pit of silence.  
>'So, what do you wanna do today?' I asked her. She shrugged, not looking up from the table.<br>'Stay in?' she suggested  
>'and do what?' I asked, she shrugged,<br>'Well, I really don't want to go out' she said once more, 'but I don't want to hold you back so you can go out and I'll stay here' she suggested, 'watch TV or something' she shrugged  
>'No' I immediately answered, 'I'm not leaving you alone' I told her sternly. She sighed in defeat,<br>'Fine, we'll stay in' I told her  
>'and do what?' she said using the words I had earlier,<br>'Whatever you want' I said smiling. She looked like she was thinking for a moment. When she didn't say anything for a while I suggested, 'How 'bout just talking?' she looked up at me,  
>'I don't wanna talk' she answered, 'how about a movie marathon?' she asked. I was surprised; Sam usually isn't one for movies and hates them.<br>'Ok...' I said slowly. I got up and put my bowl in the sink and then went over to the DVD rack. I turned to her,  
>'You wanna choose?' I asked her, she shook her head, and 'no, you choose' she replied, 'I'm gonna go get changed' she said while getting up,<br>'Ok' I said unsure of what kind of movie she'd want to watch. I ended up picking some horror films and a romantic comedy. I put that one on first. I was on the couch waiting for her when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Sam, inches away from the door,  
>'Where do you think you're going?' I asked,<br>'I have to go get some stuff' she replied, turning to face the door again,  
>'from where?' I asked,<br>'My house' she replied, Ha! _That is not gonna happen!  
>'<em>No, uh uh_'_ I said to her, 'I am not letting you go there'  
>'Don't worry 'bout it nub' she tried to assure me, 'my mum will be passed out by now, if not round Pete's house' I raised an eyebrow in question at her, <em>who's Pete?<em>  
>'Who's Pete?' I asked,<br>'nobody' she answered,  
>'Ok, well you're not going back there' I said sternly, 'what do you need?' I asked out of curiosity,<br>'Underwear, clothes, things to live with' she replied without hesitation, I could feel the faint red rushing to my cheeks and she saw it too, she chuckled,_  
><em>'You wear boxers, right?' I asked her, stopping her from laughing,  
>'Umm, yeah' she replied,<br>'Come on' I said urging her to follow me into my room. She arrived at the door and as soon as she did, I tossed her a one of my old shirts and some sweats that don't fit me anymore. She caught them with one hand. I then threw a pair or boxers at her; she coughed as they hit her in the face. She unfolded them and her eyes widened. She looked at me with a smirk on her face,  
>'So, Freddo' she started walking toward me, 'you're a boxer guy?' she smirked at me,<br>'Yep' I replied,  
>'The icarly fans had you pinned as a briefs guy' she said, before I had the chance to say something else, she shooed me out off my own bedroom, 'come on, come on, I need to get dressed!' she said to me while pushing me out the door.<p>

We were both currently sitting on the couch watching the movie, I tried not to think of Sam wearing my boxers,  
>'Oh trust you, Frednub to pick something sappy and cheesy' she moaned. I rolled my eyes.<br>Halfway through the movie, I paused the screen and turned to Sam. She looked at me.  
>'Dude, why did you pause such an awesome movie?' she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm,<br>'Sam, what happened to your dad?' I blurted out without thinking. She turned, shocked that I would suddenly blurt that out. I didn't expect her to answer, but-  
>'He left us when we were six' she said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal, 'we, meaning me and Melanie' <em>Oh, so she is real,<em> I thought, 'the only thing I remember about him is that he used to take me to this fairground thing every year' she smiled at the memory, 'that comes here every summer'  
>'Oh, the one down the road in the park' I asked, she nodded, smiling at the fact that I knew what she was talking about, 'we used to ride on the teacups for an hour straight, that was my favourite ride' she said looking up at me quickly and then back down to her lap, 'and then one year when he took me he said he was too old to go on the teacup ride with me so he said he'd wait till I got off' she swallowed back tears that were forming in her eyes, 'and when I got off the ride, he wasn't there and I thought he had gone home but he never came back' she had fresh tears running down her cheeks now. I put my hand on her back to comfort her but she pulled away as soon as my fingertips touched her shoulder.<br>'I'm sorry, Sam' I whispered, 'I didn't know' I decided not to bring up anymore about it.

By the time the movie finished, Sam was playing with her hair to symbolize boredom, I guessed. I got up to put the next movie in. Sam sighed as I came to sit back down. The opening of the horror film cam came on and Sam smiled.  
>'This is more like it, Frednerd' she said adjusting herself on the couch so she could see better. I sighed at typical Sam.<p>

SPOV  
>'You wanna choose?' he asked me, I shook my head,<br>'no, you choose' I replied, 'I'm gonna go get changed' I said while turning round to tuck my chair in.  
>'Ok' he said slowly. I was getting my clothes out; <em>thank god the clothes I put on yesterday were clean on. Ok, shirt, jeans, shoes, bra...<em>Then it hit me I didn't have any more boxers. I looked at my watch. Well, mum'll be passed out by now or round Pete's house; I'll just creep through my window and get some stuff. I put the rest of my stuff on and my shoes and headed toward the door, walking past Frednub on the way. My hand was centre metres away from the door handle when-  
>'Where do you think you're going?' he asked, standing up and walking toward me,<br>'I have to go get some stuff' I said as convincingly as I could,  
>'from where?' he asked,<br>'My house' I gave in. His eyes widened,  
>'No, uh uh' he shook his head, 'I am not letting you go there' He said folding his arms,<br>'Don't worry 'bout it nub' I assured him, 'my mum will be passed out by now, if not round Pete's house' He raised an eyebrow at me,  
>'Who's Pete?' he asked, <em>whoops, <em>  
>'nobody' I answered,<br>'Ok, well you're not going back there' he said sounding final, 'what do you need?' He asked out of curiosity,  
>'Underwear' I replied without hesitation, I could see the faint red in his cheeks and I chuckled, <em>nub<br>_'You wear boxers, right?' he asked me, distracting me from my laughing,  
>'Umm, yeah' I replied,<br>'Come on' he said urging me to follow him into his room. I arrived at the door and as soon as I did, Freddie threw something at me; I coughed as it hit me in the face. I unfolded it. _Oh my gosh, it was a pair of Freddie's boxers... _I looked at him with a smirk on my face,  
>'So, Freddo' I started walking toward him, 'you're a boxer guy?' He smirked at me,<br>'Yep' he replied,  
>'The icarly fans had you pinned as a briefs guy' I said, before he had the chance to say something else, I shooed him out the room, 'come on, come on, I need to get dressed!' I said to him while pushing him out the door. <p>

We were both sitting on the couch being lazy, as I call it, he'd call it watching a movie but I wasn't watching, I was too concentrates on the fact that I was wearing Freddie's boxers, 'Oh trust you, Frednub to pick something sappy and cheesy' I moaned at him  
>Suddenly he paused the movie, I turned to him, he was looking at me,<br>'Dude, why did you pause such an awesome movie?' I asked, hoping he'd get the sarcasm,  
>'Sam, what happened to your dad?' He suddenly asked. I turned; shocked that he would suddenly blurt that out. He seemed surprised that I answered,<br>'He left us when we were six' I said, shrugging, 'we, meaning me and Melanie' I paused to look and check if he was still listening, 'the only thing I remember about him is that he used to take me to this fairground thing every year' I smiled at the memory, 'that comes here every summer'  
>'Oh, the one down the road in the park' he asked, I nodded, smiling at the fact that someone knew what I was talking about, 'we used to ride on the teacups for an hour straight, that was my favourite ride' I remembered, looking up at Fredlumps quickly and then back down to my lap, 'and then one year when he took me he said he was too old to go on the teacup ride with me so he said he'd wait till I got off' I swallowed, 'and when I got off the ride, he wasn't there and I thought he had gone home but he never came back' I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. No, I couldn't cry in front of Freddie. He put my hand on her back but I automatically pulled away as soon as he touched my skin,<br>'I'm sorry, Sam' he whispered, 'I didn't know'

'This is more like it, Frednerd!' I shouted at him when the horror movie came on. He laughed at my expression then turned away.  
><em>Oh my ham, the girl was about to go into the closet, everyone told her not too but she didn't listen. To be honest, this is kinda stupid all horror films have more or less the same plot. They're so cheesy.<em>  
>I turned to Freddie to tell him to see that he was asleep. Quietly, trying not to wake him, I slowly got up. I turned around to check he was really asleep. He was. I turned around and left the room.<p>

**Ok, guys? Did you like it? If you didn't please tell me! also, I wasn't sure about the chapter ending...so tell me what you think about that too! :D Also, as requested, I am going to try to update everyday, but I am soo forgetful so please don't get mad if I forget **


	5. Boxers and Conflict

FPOV

I woke up to see the film had finished. I looked over at Sam's space on the couch to see that she wasn't there. _Oh crap. _I jumped up from the couch and ran into my bathroom.

SPOV

I was in Freddie's bathroom holding a razor to my arm, ready to cut. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it because I hated seeing the pain in Freddie's eyes. I wanted to do this. You've no idea how badly. But, Freddie. He didn't want me to do it. It hurt him to see me like this. So, why was I here?  
>'Sam!' the door swung open revealing a very tired Freddie. I was glad he was here. If he wasn't then I wouldn't have been able to stop. The bad thing is he had caught me with my sleeve rolled up, ripped bandages on the floor and a razor to my wrist. Not the best picture. I wasn't even sure I was going to do it. 'You said you weren't going to do this anymore!' He shouted at me,<br>'No, I didn't!' I shouted back, 'I never said that! So technically you don't have anything to be mad at me for!' I crossed my arms at him.  
>'Nothing to be mad at you for?' he asked, shouting. I started to tear up, his face immediately softened, 'Sam, I'm not mad at you' he assured me, 'I'm worried about you' he said walking closer to me. He took both of my hands in his own and looked me in the eyes. 'I don't want you to do this to yourself, I hate seeing you like this' he said, concern washed over his face, I turned away, not wanting to hear this. I suddenly felt very lightheaded and the next thing I knew, everything went black.<p>

FROV  
>I took both of her hands in mine and looked in her eyes. 'I don't want you to do this to yourself, I hate seeing you like this' I said. She turned away from me. Suddenly she went limb and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.<br>'Sam!' I shouted. _Oh my god, did she faint? _Ileant down and picked her up and placed her on the couch. I ran to the kitchen to get a cold towel to put on her forehead. I gently put it on her head and went to get the first aid kit and a glass of water for her to have when she woke up. I checked her over and it seemed like it she only fainted and she would wake up sometime soon. I took this chance to check her arms which she would not let me do if she was awake. I rolled her sleeves up and winced at what I saw. I can't believe she would do this to herself. She didn't seem to have any broken bones, except for the ones I had already taped up and even they had started to heal nicely. I bet she fainted because she hasn't eaten anything. This is getting out of hand. I should've tried harder to get her to eat something. Suddenly her eyes started to flutter and she started to wake up.

SPOV  
>I opened my eyes to find Freddie looking over me.<br>'What-' I started. I began to sit up but Freddie pushed me back down again,  
>'You fainted' he said. He picked up a glass of water and gave it to me. I smiled and took it from him.<br>'Sam, did you faint because-' he started but I interrupted him,  
>'No, it always happens' I shrugged, 'no big deal'<br>'Ok then...' he said, slowly. I looked down and realised my sleeves were up,  
>'Did you look at my arms while I was out?' I asked Freddie, a bit annoyed,<br>'Yes' he admitted rubbing the back of his neck.  
>'Why?' I asked him, 'you know I don't like people-' he interrupted me,<br>'Sam?' he asked using his thumb and forefinger to tilt my head so I was looking at him again, 'this is serious' he said quietly, 'you could die' he said like it was new news to me  
>'that was kinda the point' I mumbled quietly to myself. Apparently not quiet enough.<br>'Sam!' he shouted, _well, there go my eardrums,_ 'how can you even say that?' he scolded, 'How can you think it?' He continued, releasing my hands and letting them flop limply by my sides, 'Why would you want to?' he said throwing his hands up in the air, 'How can you even-why would you-what were you-' he struggled until he gave up and throwing his hands up in the air and with a grunt he stormed out the bathroom. I didn't know whether to follow him or stay here.

I decided to follow him. I walked out of his bedroom and saw him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands again. I quietly walked over to him. Only when I sat beside him did he look up. His face was ridden with pain and worry. I slowly moved closer to him, being careful not to touch him,  
>'Freddie?' I questioned, 'please, don't be mad at me?' I begged, 'I need you' I admitted in a small voice. He looked up at me, saying nothing, 'Freddie?' I asked desperately now, 'Freddie, don't hate me' I pleaded. He suddenly stood up from the couch and turned around to face me,<br>'I don't hate you, I couldn't' he said calmly, 'I'm worried about you and the more I think about it, the more I care and that's what makes me angry with you!' he near enough shouted at me, 'how much I worry!' he said frustrated with himself, 'if you don't stop this, then you're gonna have to talk to someone!' He shouted,  
>'You mean like a therapist or a psychiatrist?' I asked, outraged that he would threaten me with such things. He nodded, 'Listen, Frederly,' I said standing up, starting to get angry with him now, 'I'm tired of you butting in with my life!' I shouted at him, 'you act like it's yours and you're the one who decides what happens to it!' I said, pointing at him. He looked at me, shocked '<em>My<em> life so _I_ decide if it ends, so but out!' I shouted running toward the door, 'there's nothing wrong with me, I know what I'm doing and I don't need help!' I shouted running out the door and slamming it behind me.

I ran straight to the elevator and down to the lobby. I vaguely heard Lewberts shrieks at me and ignored them. I ran out of the Bushwell plaza and kept running until I came to a dark alleyway. I leant against a wall and slid down it and sat on the floor. I looked at my phone contemplating on whether to call Carly or not. After about 5 minutes of me having an argument with myself, I decided to call her and at least let her know that I was ok. I dialled her number and waited.

_Hi! _Answered Carly's perky voice,

_We're not here at the moment because we're on vacation in Yakima (!) Yay! _Carly said with sarcasm_  
>Please, leave a message at the beep, BEEP!<br>_

Great. My best friend went on vacation without telling me. I wondered around until I reached the park. It was all full of happy children, laughing, playing. I looked at my phone, _12__th__ July, the summer fair should be here right about now_, I thought. As if on que, I heard fairground music and smelt cotton candy. I headed in that direction until I came to the teacups. I stood watching them spin _round...and round...and round..._thinking about the last time I was here, on this ride. 

FPOV

_Oh my god. What did I just do? _I asked myself,  
>'You just let a suicidal girl who has all the reasons to think the world is against her and who only had you in her life because her best friend left and now she doesn't have you because you had a fight, with the potential of killing herself out of your sight. Nice.'The voice in my head answered, <em>oh my god, I have to find her before she does anything drastic. <em>I ran out of my door and down into the lobby. I ran outside and thought about where she might go. I searched everywhere I thought she might be. I'd been searching for half an hour when-  
><em>I've got it! <em>I thought. I ran as fast as I could to the park. _She has to be there,_ I thought, _I don't know where else to look._ I reached the park and spotted the teacup ride in the horizon. I ran toward it stopping when I got to the gate. There she was. Standing there, staring at the fairground ride that had caused her so much pain. I slowly walked up to her and extended my arm out and then remembered she doesn't like to be touched. I took my arm back,  
>'Sam?' I softly called her name; she continued to stare, 'Sam?' I tried again. She looked up at me (seeing as I was much taller than her now) as soon as she saw me she threw her arms around me and sobbed into my shirt.<p> 


	6. Conflict and Hams

SPOV

Why was I here? Memories. That's why. I started to wonder, would my mom have turned out the way she did if my dad never left? What if Melanie stayed? What would she be like then? Is this my fault? Was I a terrible daughter? I was too engrossed in my own thoughts to pay attention to the person faintly calling my name,_  
><em>'Sam?' it was Freddie calling my name. I looked up and as soon as I saw him I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. My arms were tightly wrapped around his shoulders; it felt like my cuts were burning from me putting too much pressure on them, but I didn't mind. I felt Freddie's hands wrap their war around my back, hugging me back. I tightened my grip on him, afraid of what would happen if I let go. I felt Freddie's hands loosen on my back and slowly made their way down to wrap around my waist,

FLASHBACK

'_Come on, Sammy' Pete whispered in my ear wrapping his hands around my waist,  
>'No' I tried to protest, making feeble attempts at getting free by hitting his chest,<br>'Don't be like that' he said to me pulling me closer. I tried to get free but his arms only tightened,_

END OF FLASHBACK

I immediately pushed Freddie away from me, ripping his hands away from my waist,  
>'Sam?' he asked, worried. I didn't answer so he pulled me over to a nearby bench and sat me down, 'Sam, I'm sorry' he started, I looked up at him, <em>He<em> was apologising? 'I didn't mean to make it seem like-I didn't mean to-' he struggled to find the right words,  
>'It's ok' I said, interrupting him, 'I overreacted' He looked down at me,<br>'It's not your fault' he said. We just sat there looking at the fairground rides before Freddie said,  
>'Come on, I'm taking you home' whilst standing up off the bench and extending his hand out toward me to help me up. I ignored his hand and stood up. He had a confused look on his face before he started to walk in the direction of the Bushwell plaza. I followed behind him.<p>

When we got to Freddie's apartment he opened the door for me and I walked in, in a hurry and sat on the couch, he sat next to me for a while before he spoke,  
>'Sam?' he asked, 'Do you want some water?' he looked at me hopefully. I nodded at him. He turned to get a glass out from the cupboard. I stood up to sit at the kitchen table. He turned around with a surprised look to see me sitting at the table. He set the glass of water down in front of me and sat opposite,<br>'Sam?' he asked, 'what's wrong?'

FPOV

'Sam? What's wrong' I know it probably sounds like a stupid question, but I know there's something she's not telling me. She looked up at me wondering why I asked that,  
>'Umm...' she didn't know how to answer,<br>'I know there's something that your keeping from me' I told her. She looked guilty,  
>'Yeah?' she started, 'and how would <em>you<em> know that?' she asked,  
>'Well, you're not acting yourself, you talked in your sleep, saying, No, stop, and when you sleep you crawl into the smallest ball I've ever seen you're deathly thin, I haven't seen you eat <em>anything<em> while you've been here and you turned down _ham!_'  
>She smiled at the last comment and then her face turned serious, she shrugged,<br>'Nothing's up' she replied, _Psh, I wasn't buying that,  
><em>'Sam, I know there is' She looked down at her glass that she hadn't even touched yet,  
>'Well, yeah my mom beats me every day, do you not think that that might affect me a little? '<br>'No, there's something else you're not telling me  
>'We sat in silence for about 3 minutes before she started talking. Longest<em> 3 minutes of my life, <em>I thought,  
>'A couple of months ago my mom got a new boyfriend called, um...'<br>'Pete' I assumed, as she had mentioned him earlier and failed to tell me who he was,  
>'Yeah' she whispered, she continued, 'sometimes she let him do whatever they wanted to me and when she was out she used to send him to 'babysit' and he'd-' she said putting quotes on 'babysit', but <em>oh my god, How could I have not seen this? Why did she not tell me to start? Did she not trust me? <em>  
>'Sam?' I asked. She looked up at me. 'Does he rape you?' She stayed silent for a few seconds before she slowly nodded. <em>I couldn't believe this. How could I have not known? I didn't pay enough attention to her,<br>_'I'm sorry', I said, she looked up at me, shocked  
>'<em>You're<em> sorry?' She asked,  
>'I'm sorry I let this happen' I explained,<br>'There's nothing you could've done' she reasoned, 'you didn't know'  
>'No, but I could've-' I slapped my head in my hands. We both stayed silent for while.<br>'Sam?' I asked, she looked up at me with teary eyes,  
>'Yeah?'<br>'Do you trust me?' I asked, really hoping she'd say yes, she looked up at me and hesitantly nodded,  
>'Then talk to me, ok?' she creased her eyebrows together, not quite understanding what I was talking about, 'In the future if you have a problem then come and talk to me about it, it's got to be better than this' I said picking her arm up, meaning her wrist. I rolled her sleeves up and kissed her wrist gently, 'come and talk to me, ok?' she looked up at me and nodded, 'I'll always be there, I promise' I told her and I meant it, 'and eat something' I said, she looked down and slowly shook her head,<br>'I'm not hungry' she insisted,  
>'I don't give a damn if you're hungry or not, you have to eat!' I said, getting frustrated with her,<br>'I don't want anything to eat' she hissed through her teeth at me. I decided to get a movie out to watch and maybe she would get hungry if she didn't think about anything for a while,  
>'You <em>will<em> eat later' I said determined whilst I went over to the DVD rack. I picked a DVD and put it in the player. I went back to sit next to Sam on the couch and she looked at the screen, waiting for the credits to come on. The opening for 'Five children and it' came on screen and she smiled. She pretended to hate all movies that are not horror films, but I knew she loved this one.

By the time the movie was finished it was 11:00. _Wow, the time had flown by_, I thought to myself. I looked over at Sam and she had already passed out at some point during the movie. I got up and switched the TV off and the lights. I went back to the couch and picked Sam up bridal style and carried her to my bed. I set her down and wondered if she would wake up anytime soon. It didn't look like she would so I grabbed my car keys and quietly closed the front door.

I arrived at the supermarket about 10 minutes from my house. I walked in and started to look around. _Thank god, it's one of those '8 till late' shops, _I thought. I walked right to the freezers and picked out a nice juicy looking ham for Sam in my attempt in getting her to eat anything. I also got her, fat cakes, peppy cola some lolly pops, (_she previously went through a phase about a month ago when lollypops were all she would eat_) and some other things. I them went to get Sam some underwear and some clothes. The clothes were easy, but when it came to her underwear...Well...they didn't really have a variety so I picked up a girls travel pack, which had underwear, bra and a pair of socks in it. They had different sizes packs, for the bra sizes and I had no idea what to get. I picked one that looked about Sam's size but I couldn't be sure so she was going to have to see. I paid and then put the stuff in my car (The sales guy looked at me like I was crazy, but...) I drove home, hoping Sam was okay.

**Well, there you go guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews! :D Sorry, the chapters a bit shorter than the others, I just had writers block :P **


	7. Hams and Leaving

**Sorry for not updating for ages, guys I have been busy...so I uploaded two chapters now, so enjoy! Oh, and please review!**

SPOV

I woke up on Freddie's bed. I sat up stretching and yawning as I did and looked around for Freddie. I couldn't see him. I got up and went into the living room to look, then the kitchen, the hall bathroom and I couldn't find him. _I couldn't find him! Oh my god, what if he left me? What if he thinks I'm too much to handle and he couldn't be bothered with me? What would I do if he left me? It seems a little strange how he would leave me in his own house...but still, I bet he left me! _I ran back into Frednub's room and laid on his bed.

FPOV

I quietly unlocked the door of my apartment and shut in behind me. _I hope Sam, didn't wake up._ I put all the food I'd bought in the fridge and then took the clothes to my room. I quietly opened my door, in case she was still asleep on my bed. I sighed in relief, But when I got closer I realised she was crying. I dropped what was in my hands and rushed over to the bed. I sat next to her on the bed and shook her shoulder gently, 'Sam?' I asked, in a panic, she didn't answer, 'Sam?' I asked urgently now. She looked up from the pillow she was leaning on and saw me.  
>'Freddie' she sighed in relief and quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. She sobbed on my shoulder for a while before I asked,<br>'Why are you crying?' _I hope it's not something I've done_, I thought,  
>'I thought you 'd left me' she managed out between sobs, on my shirt. <em>Because I left<em>  
>'Sam,' I said pulling her off my shoulder to look at her, she looked up at me through her long, wet eyelashes, 'I'm never gonna leave you' I said to her, she started crying again. I sat down on the bed and pulled her into my lap. She grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and hugged me tight again,<br>'When I was younger someone I loved pretended to always be there for me and then left one day unexpectedly and I thought-' she stopped and sniffed, 'that the same thing was happening again when I couldn't find you and I got scared' she choked out. _I should've stayed or at least left a note of somethi-wait a minute, did Sam just say she loved me? _

SPOV

_Crap, _I just let it slip I loved him...not in so many words but I still said it, It just slipped out. _Oh no. _I stayed silent and he hadn't known what I just said. I looked up at him for him to say something and apparently he did know. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I quickly turned around hoping he would say something,  
>'You <em>love<em> me?' he asked, I left his lap and sat on the end of the bed, looking at the door  
>'Yeah, but don't let it go to your head, nub' I said hoping to add a bit humour to the awkward situation, he moved next to me and started to speak, I silenced him by putting my hand up, 'I understand that you don't love me back, just don't say it, because I can't deal with-' I interrupted by something soft and warm on my lips. I opened my eyes to see the Freddie in front of me, kissing me. This kiss was different from Pete's kisses, if you can call them kisses, they didn't taste of alcohol, they weren't forcing and this was Freddie's. I started to kiss him back. Our lips fit perfectly together. He pulled us both up. We stood up and he broke away and looked at me,<br>'Y'know I love you too, right?', he pecked me on the lips once, and pulled back,  
>'Now I do' I said and smiled. He smiled and leant down for another kiss. He gently ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted. His tongue darted into my mouth. I explored his mouth while his hands were tangled in my hair. They went from in my hair to my shoulders, to my arms, to my sides. His hands slowly made their way down to rest themselves on my hips,<p>

_FLASHBACK_  
><em>'Come on girl' Pete aggressively pulled me toward him,<br>'No!' I shouted at him, while hitting him on the chest, doing nothing,  
>'Don't be like that' He forced his lips on mine, I struggled to get out of his hold, his hands slapped on my hips and pulled me toward him-<em>

_END OF FLASHBACK _

I quickly pulled away from Freddie and sat on the bed. I looked at him and he looked hurt and confused,  
>'I can't-' I whispered, 'Pete-' He quickly made his way over to the bed to sit next to me,<em><br>_'Hey, hey, hey' he hushed me, 'It's fine' he comforted me,  
>'No, it's not!' I said getting annoyed, <em>why did he have to be so understanding? <em>I stood up frustrated, 'It's not ok, Freddie! He's there! In my mind and he won't go away!' I said angry at him, 'who wants a girlfriend who pulls away when you put your hand any lower than her waist?' I asked frustrated and froze when I realised I just called myself his girlfriend. He slowly got up and walked toward me. He took both my hands and looked into my eyes,  
>'I do' He whispered and then kissed me again<p>

FPOV

'I do' I said to her, and kissed her on the lips. I was careful to keep my hands above her waist. I pulled back,  
>'Come on,' I said pulling her to the bed and pulling back the covers for her to get in, 'you need to get some sleep' she climbed in and watched me as I walked to bed on the floor<br>'Freddie?' I heard Sam say, I turned to her, she patted to bed next to her, 'come on' I walked toward her and started to get under the cover,  
>'Wait, you're not going to move to the other bed in the middle of the night, are you?' I asked, raising my eyebrow at her. She laughed and shook her head. I smiled at her and got in the bed. 'Freddie?' she asked,<br>'Yeah?' I answered,  
>'What's in that bag on the floor?' she asked, noticing a plastic bag on the floor by the door,<br>'Oh, that's where I went,' I answered, 'I went and got some stuff for you to wear tomorrow'  
>'Thanks, Frednerd' she said, and I sighed,<br>'Night Sam' I said, waiting for her to say something,  
>'Night nub' Some things never change.<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night due to Sam screaming again. I woke her up and she hugged me.  
>'Sam, you need to tell me about this nightmare you're having' I told her. She shook her head. She turned and went back to sleep. I turned the other way thinking of how I could help her.<p> 


	8. Leaving and Restrictions

SPOV

I woke up and yawned. I tried to get up but realised that something was restricting me. _Or someone, _I looked up to see that I had moved from the far end of the bed, to the other side. My back was pressed up against his chest and his arms were around my stomach. _Oh my god,_ I thought, _Benson is spooning me..._  
>I tried to release his hands from around me so I could get up, but only succeeded in making him tighten his arms I struggled in his arms trying to get up for five minutes before I turned to him and saw him smirk. <em>That nub, he's awake. <em>I elbowed him in the chest. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me,  
>'Ow' He moaned. I rolled my eyes. He loosened his arms so I could get out from his grip, and rolled over again. I sat at the other side of the bed. After a minute he 'woke up',<br>'Good morning, Princess Puckett' he said, stroking my hair,  
>'Mornin' nub' I replied, he sighed and I looked up at him confused,<br>'Now that I'm your boyfriend, can you let up on the nub comments?' I smiled and shook my head,  
>'Nope' I said, <em>boyfriend, wow it sounds even better when he says it,<em> I thought to myself,  
>'Come on then' he said while starting to get up,<br>'Where are we going' I asked,  
>'<em>We<em> are going to get breakfast and then go shopping' he said, putting emphasis on the word 'we'  
>I didn't say anything and got up instead. I picked up the bag of stuff Freddie had gotten me last night, and looked in it. There were some sweats, t-shirts and a travel pack of underwear. I laughed to myself. Freddie went into the bathroom to change. I took out some sweats and a t-shirt. I put the underwear on and wondered how Frednerd got my bra size. I put the clothes on and they looked ok to go out in. Only problem, the shirt was short sleeved. I really didn't feel like letting everyone know today. Freddie came out of the bathroom, dressed.<br>'How did you know my bra size?' I asked curiously,  
>'So they fit, then?' he asked, I nodded, 'I honestly just guessed' he shrugged<br>'Also, what are we going to do about this?' I asked, showing him my arms that were visible in the short sleeved t-shirt he gave me. Most of the cuts still had dried blood on them, since I had only made them the previous day. He snapped his head away.

FPOV

'What are we going to do about this?' she asked, showing me the cuts on her arm, most of which still had blood on them. I instantly snapped my head away. I can't believe she did that to herself_. It hurts me to see her like this._ I shook the thought off and walked to my closet. I pulled out a long sleeved t-shirt that I outgrew some time ago. I threw the shirt at Sam,  
>'That should probably fit you' I said, she started taking her shirt off in front of me. I wanted to turn away...but, I couldn't. Hey, she's my girlfriend. I'm allowed to look. She slipped my shirt on and turned to me,<br>'How do I look?' she asked me, turning around so I could see all of the shirt,  
>'Sexy' I blurted out without thinking,<br>'Sexy?' she asked  
>'Umm...' I didn't know what to say, Sam didn't like to be called hot or sexy or anything along those lines. She walked up to me and I closed my eyes shut, waiting her to hit me but instead I felt a pair of lips against mine. I kissed her back until she pulled away about 5 seconds later.<br>'Thanks' she said, heading to walk out the door. _Wow, she didn't break my arm, _I thought. I walked out into the living room to find her sitting on the couch, watching TV.  
>'Come on, Sam' I said while walking past her, she looked at me with her eyebrow raised, 'breakfast' I said. She looked horrified at the idea of eating. She came over to sit at the table anyway. I got myself some cereal and set it down on the table.<br>'What do you want, Sam?' I asked her, hoping she didn't say-  
>'I'm ok' she mumbled<br>'Sam, you have to eat something' I said, trying to get through to her, she shook her head, 'I have ham' I tried to tempt her. She didn't even look up. I set the fatcakes and lolly pops I had bought in front of her while I sat down to eat. She eventually picked up a fatcake and slowly started to unwrap it. She took a small bite out of the corner, looked disgusted and then put it down. I sighed and put my bowl in the sink. I turned to see Sam sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, looking down. I sat down beside her,  
>'Sam, you have to eat something' I said quietly<br>'I did' she whispered,  
>'What, A nibble of a fatcake?' I asked. She shrugged, avoiding looking at me. I sighed I really didn't want to do this,<br>'Sam, if you don't eat for me then you going to have to go to a doctors' I told her. She looked up, glaring at me. She hated doctors and I knew that. She stayed silent. I went into the kitchen to get her the rest of her fatcake that she had earlier. I sat down next to her and handed her the fatcake. She looked at it in her hand before she hesitantly took a bite out of it. She chewed and swallowed before putting it down on the couch next to her,  
>'Let's go shopping' she said getting up and heading toward the front door.<br>'Alright, fine' I said, standing up, I had a plan to get her to eat. She smiled and walked out the door. I grabbed my car keys and followed her out the door.

We were sitting in my car listening to the radio when I pulled into the doctor's car lot. I parked the car while Sam looked around in horror.  
>'You better have something wrong with you, Frederly' she growled, 'if you don't you will' she threatened,<br>'Sam, we're here because you're not eating, you're fainting as a result of it and I don't know what to do' I said calmly. She gave me an evil look, 'Come on, then' I said getting out of the car. As I expected she didn't get out, 'Sam?' I called,  
>'I'm not getting out' she said stubbornly,<br>'Of course you're not' I mumbled under my breath, 'Sam, we need to go in, if you don't come with me I'll drag you in' I threatened. She looked up at me pleadingly,  
>'Freddie, don't make me go in there, I don't want to' she said crossing her arms,<br>'Sam, this is about your health' I reasoned, 'you're not eating and I want to know how to fix this'  
>'I'm not going in there, please don't make me' she said turning to me, 'I'll try to eat more just don't make me go in there' she pleaded. I sighed.<br>'Fine' I said, giving in, 'but if you don't start eating then we are coming back here' She nodded while I got back in the car. I started driving again. We got to the mall and I got out of the car,  
>'Come on' I said to Sam opening her door. She stepped out and looked at me. She was still mad.<br>'Sam, I'm sorry' I said, 'but I needed you to get better and I needed to know what I should do' I said. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
>'You're already doing too much' she said in my ear, 'You gave me a place to stay and you were there for me' she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I locked the car doors and we walked to the mall.<p>

We went into clothes shops first to get Sam some decent clothes. She wasn't one for shopping do I picked out some clothes that I thought would look good on her. I handed her a pile of clothes. She raised her eyebrow at me,  
>'Really?' she asked, I rolled my eyes.<br>'Yes, Sam' I sighed, 'go try them on' I said shooing her to the changing rooms.  
>She didn't want to show me them on her so she just shouted to me if they fit of not or if she liked them. She came out and handed me a pile of clothes that she didn't like. They were all skirts and short sleeved shirts. I sighed. <em>She doesn't want anyone to see her bruises <em>I thought,  
>'Do these fit?' I asked,<br>'Yeah' she answered walking past me. I bought the clothes that she liked and the ones she didn't, she could wear them around the house when no one was around, apart from me. I paid for her, ignoring her protests and we started walking to the car. I put the bags in the trunk and got in the driver's side. Sam was already in the car, staring at her lap again.

We got to the Bushwell plaza and I opened the door for Sam, after getting the bags from the back. She got out the car and walked toward the building without even looking at me. I followed, walking up to my apartment. I closed the door behind me and looked up to see Sam already on the couch staring at the fridge, looking nervous. She didn't want me to get her to eat something. I walked to the fridge and got a small slice of ham, put it on a plate and set it on the table,  
>'Sam?' I called. She looked up at me. I patted the table where she should sit. She slowly got up and sat down on the designated seat. She looked at the slice of ham in front of her and looked up at me.<br>'Come on' I whispered. She stared at the ham on her plate. She slowly picked it up and took a bite and put it down, 'Now the rest of it?' it came out more like a question. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the phone ringing. I stood up and pointed at the piece of meat in front of her, encouraging her to eat it. I picked up the phone and went in my room.

'_Hello'_ I asked  
><em>'Freddie bear?'<em> my mom answered  
><em>'Hey mom'<em> I said  
><em>'I don't have long'<em> she started_, 'my class starts in 2 and a half minutes'_ I rolled my eyes, '_I called to see how you are? Are you ok? Are you eating enough? Do you need more money? I can send some if you need some mo-'  
>'Mom, I'm fine you don't need to send anything'<em> I assured her,  
><em>'Are you sure you're ok, Freddie bear?'<em> she asked again, _'I can be there in 5 and a half hours'_  
><em>'Mom, I'm fine'<em> I told her again  
><em>'Ok, Freddie bear if you're sure'<em> she sounded cautious, _'My class is starting now, I have to go'_  
><em>'Ok mom'<em> I sighed,  
><em>'Are you sure you're ok?'<em> she asked,  
><em>'I'm fine mom'<em> I told her, again, _'Have fun at your class'_  
><em>'Bye, Freddie bear'<em> she said, _'Love you'_  
><em>'Love you too, mom'<em> I said and then hung up the phone. I rushed back into the lounge remembering I left Sam alone. I looked in the direction of table to see Sam putting the last piece of ham on her plate, in her mouth. I walked over to her and stood behind her,  
>'Thanks' I whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek. She stood up, turning around. She smiled at me and walked into my room.<p> 


	9. Restrictions and Samproofing

SPOV

Freddie went to go answer the phone and left me at the table. I watched as he walked into his room. I heard him start talking. I quickly ripped a small piece of ham off and placed in on the end of the plate. I then took the rest of the ham and put it in the bin and sat back down. I waited for Freddie to come back in the room. I pulled Freddie's shirt off that I was wearing and looked at my bruises. They were healing and my ribs were still wrapped up in the bandages Freddie put on. I put the shirt back on when I heard Freddie coming back. I quickly sat down and brought the small piece of ham I placed on my plate to my lips. He came back in the room to see me putting the last piece of ham in my mouth. It was so flavourless and bland to me. He walked over to me and stood behind me,  
>'Thanks' he whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek. I stood up, turning around and gave him a smile before walking to his room. I sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, looking at the door. He came in shortly after I did. He made his way over and sat next to me on the bed.<br>'So, what are we going to do with the rest of the day?' I almost whispered to him,  
>'Um, wanna watch a movie?' he suggested. I sighed,<br>'No, I've already watched my weekly dose of movies' I joked. He smiled,  
>'Ok, wanna go get a smoothie?' he asked,<br>'Sounds good, Frednub' I said, smiling. He stood up and then offered his hand to help me up. I took his hand and pulled him down and stood up and flashed him a smile,  
>'Sam...' he sighed<br>'What?' I asked walking out of the room and to the front door. He followed me out. We took the elevator down to the lobby.

We got to the Groovy Smoothies and Freddie told me he'd order whilst I waited at a table. I sat down and about a minute later someone sat down opposite me. Thinking it was Freddie, I looked up.  
>'Hey, babe' It was Jonah. Y'know my ex? Who tried to kiss Carly?<br>'Go away, Jonah' I said, too tired to argue,  
>'Come on, babe, don't be like that'<br>'Jonah, go away' I said, getting angry. Just then Freddie came back and sat next to me putting his arm around me.  
>'Here you go, Sammy' he said, handing me my smoothie. I smiled while taking a sip. Jonah looked at Freddie's arm around me raised his eyebrow.<br>'You guys?' he asked, 'together?' Freddie smiled and nodded  
>'So if you don't mind?' Freddie said shooing him away. I looked up at Freddie in amazement. I didn't know he could be this rude. Jonah sighed and got up. I watched him walk away and look back at Freddie,<br>'He didn't do anything, did he Sam?' Freddie asked me,  
>'No, just being annoying' I answered. He smiled and took my hand and pulled me up. We walked back to his apartment. I finished my smoothie before we got up there. He opened the door and I walked in ahead of him and sat on the couch. I put down my now empty smoothie cup next to the couch. Freddie came and sat next to me after closing and locking the door,<br>'Why'd you lock the door?' I asked,  
>'Because,' he started putting his arm around me, 'I am never letting you go again' he said, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled timidly and laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't like being locked in. Enclosed.<p>

FLASHBACK

'_You selfish cow!' My mother screamed at me. She grabbed my hair and threw me into my room. I clutched my head in pain. I ran at the door before she could close it. She beat me to it. She locked the door while I hit it with my fists. Sometimes, she'd leave me in there for days._

END OF FLASHBACK

I quickly stood up. Freddie looked at me with a confused look on his face,  
>'Um, I'm gonna go have a shower' I said whilst heading toward Freddie's bathroom. I closed the door behind me and turned the shower on. I took off my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I had black and yellow bruises all over me and scratches and cuts all down my arm. I ripped the bandages around my ribs off and threw them on the floor. I got in the shower and let the warm water rush over me.<p>

FPOV

She suddenly stood up from the couch.  
>'Um, I'm gonna go have a shower' she said, nervously. She quickly rushed to my room, giving me no chance to say anything. I followed her into my room. I heard the shower running so I decided now would be a good time to 'Sam-proof' the house. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed all of the knives and any sharp things and put them all in a bin bag. I then went to all the rooms in my apartment and scanned the rooms. I put anything remotely dangerous in the bin bag and put it by the kitchen bin. I turned around and saw Sam's empty smoothie cup by the couch. I grabbed it and went to put it in the trash. I lifted the lid to see a slice of ham in the bin. <em>She didn't eat it. She lied to me.<em> I threw the smoothie cup in the bin and marched to my room. Sam was out of the shower and sitting on the bed with shorts and her bra on, drying her hair. She was so thin. I walked over to her, angry. She looked up at me.  
>'You didn't eat' I stated. She immediately looked guilty, 'Why'd did you lie to me?' I asked. She didn't say anything. 'If this is going to work,' I started, gesturing between us, 'you have to be honest with me, Sam' she still didn't say anything. 'Sam?' I asked getting angry. She looked up at me, 'Why didn't you eat?' I asked. She took a long time before,<br>'I wasn't allowed' She whispered, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.  
>'What do you mean?' I asked. She didn't say anything, 'Sam, what do you mean?' I asked again. She laid head on her knees and started talk.<br>'Mom, said that only-' she stopped abruptly. I smiled at her, letting her know that it was ok for her to continue. 'She said selfish girls aren't allowed to eat' she whispered, 'that only her and Pete were allowed to because they're so generous and I'm so selfish' _Oh my god, _'I've already had too much'_  
><em>'Sam, you have to eat' I told her,  
>'I know, but she said that if I did then...'<br>'What?' I asked, thinking that I already knew,  
>'Then she'd let Pete...' She didn't want to say anything more. She didn't have to. I knew what she was about to say. Hey eyes started to tear up.<br>'Sam, they're not here' I told her,  
>'I know, but I eventually have to go back to them and they'd-' I interrupted her,<br>'You are _never_ going back there' I said through my teeth, '_I _won't let you' I said kissing her on the cheek. She looked up and smiled at me. I pecked her on the lips and stood up.  
>'Come on' I said, holding my hand out for her. She grabbed my shirt and slipped it on. She took my hand and I pulled her up. I took her to the table and got her something to eat. I picked her a fatcake and set it in front of her. She slowly picked it up and brought it to her lips.<p>

SPOV

I brought the fatcake to my lips.

FLASHBACK

_I took a bite of the fatcake in my hands and swallowed. I was about to take another bite when I felt something hit the back of my head, hard. I fell to the ground. Rubbing the back of my head, I turned around to see my mom holding the remains of a wine bottle. I felt the back of my head, to find it was wet. I brought my hand back to look at it. It had blood on it.  
>'You're too selfish to eat' she shouted at me, 'we already gave you a place to live, a room to yourself and two loving parents, what else do you want?' she shouted at me. Loving?<br>'I'm sorry, mom' I managed out.  
>'Don't call me that!' She shouted at me, 'You need to be punished' she said, stabbing me with the smashed bottle on my leg.<em>

END OF FLASHBACK

'I can't' I said to Freddie, putting the cake down on the table. I stood and walked over to sit on the couch.  
>'Sam, please?' he asked, sitting next to me. I shook my head,<br>'I can't' I said again. He sighed and went to his room. I stood up and went to the kitchen. I looked above the sink. The knives and scissors have gone. I then went to the hallway bathroom. All the razors and anything sharp had gone. I walked out to the couch in confusion. He came back out and started to walk toward me.

**Ok, guys hoped you liked it, if you did, then review! If you didn't then...still review! Please? I'll upload loads of chapters...**


	10. Samproofing and Internet

FPOV  
>'Did you take all the knives and anything remotely sharp and put them somewhere?' she asked, with an angry look her face. I walked over and sat next to her on the couch.<br>'Yep' I said. She glared at me.  
>'Why?' she snapped,<br>'Because you're trying to quit and I thought it would be better if you weren't tempted' I reasoned,  
>'Who said I was quitting?' She asked standing up.<br>'You can't keep doing this, Sam' I said pointing to her arm.  
>'Oh my god, I'm tired of you saying that!' she shouted at me,<br>'Well, It's true!' I shouted. She folded her arms across her chest and sat back down.  
>'Sam,' I said softly, moving to sit closer to her, 'How do you ever expect to get better if you won't help yourself?' I asked. She didn't say anything. She stared at the door. 'Sam?' I asked. She still didn't say anything. I leant forward and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised and backed away a bit. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she started kissing back. She opened her mouth allowing me entrance. She wrapped her arms around me and ran her hands through my hair. I wrapped my hands around her, being careful not to touch her hips. She bit down on my lip and grabbed fistfuls of my hair. We finally broke away from each other.<br>'Whenever you want to do this,' I said pointing to her arm, 'do that' I said kissing her on the lips one more time. She didn't say anything but she flashed me a small smile.  
>'I'm um,' she started, 'gonna go to bed' she said, walking past me into my room. I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water for me and Sam. I then followed Sam into my bedroom. She was already in the bed, facing the wall. I sat on the bed next to her,<br>'Are you ok?' I whispered. She nodded slightly,  
>'I'm ok' she said,<br>'Ok...' I said, picking up a pair of shorts and heading to the bathroom. I took my clothes off and slipped the shorts on. I realised I didn't have a shirt. I stepped out the bathroom and made my way over to Sam.  
>'Do you mind?' I asked, gesturing to my non shirt-ness, 'I don't have a shirt to sleep in' She nodded,<br>'It's fine' she said quickly turning away from me. I climbed into the bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.  
>'Night, Sam' I whispered,<br>'Night, Frednub' she replied. I rolled my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up again because of Sam screaming. I looked at the clock to see that it was 2:30 in the morning. I shook Sam awake and looked in her eyes.  
>'Sam, what is this dream?' I asked. She sighed before talking.<br>'I dream that my mom and Pete come here and they-' she stopped talking. I put my hand over hers and nodded for her to continue. 'They came here and took me away and he killed you and then he took me and-' she said and she started crying again. I hugged her and she cried into my shoulder.  
>'Sam, you're never going to see him again' I assured her, 'I promise' I held her until she fell asleep again.<p>

SPOV

I woke up due to a thin ray of light coming through the curtains. I stretched my arms out only to hit something.  
>'Ow! Sam?' Freddie groaned, 'a good morning would've done fine' he said, rubbing his cheek.<br>'Sorry' I giggled. I hugged him, burying my head in his chest. We stayed there for a while before he jumped up from the bed. He walked out to the lounge. I walked into the bathroom, taking a pair of crop's and a long sleeved blue shirt to change into, to look in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I had bags under my eyes. I yanked a brush through my hair and looked at the clock, 11:00. I walked out to the lounge. Freddie was sitting on the couch. I walked over, sat down and lent my head on his chest. _It hurt him to see me like this_, I thought. _Why does he care so much?_ I don't want him to hurt. I could tell he was anxious. I needed to put him at ease. Just once,  
>'I'm hungry' I said. I jumped up from the couch and his chest pretending to search through his cupboards. I found a fat cake and hesitated before I took a bite out it. I got another and forced it down. I felt like throwing up.<p>

FPOV

She was leaning against my chest on the couch before she suddenly spoke,  
>'I'm hungry' she said, jumping up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. I stared with wide eyes as she started looking through the cupboards. She got out a fatcake and started eating. After about 30 seconds, it was gone. She reached for another and continued eating. She finished it and came back to sit on the couch, resuming the position against my chest,<br>'Thanks, Sam' I whispered, 'What do you wanna do today?' I asked,  
>'I don't mind' she answered, 'Don't you have to work today?' she asked me,<br>'Yeah, but I'm gonna call in sick' I answered, 'I don't wanna leave you'  
>'That's stupid, Frednub' she scoffed, 'go to work'<br>'No,' I answered simply, 'I'm not gonna leave you alone' I insisted.  
>'You're gonna regret not having the money, Frednerd' she said. After about 10 minutes of arguing, I finally gave in and said I'd go to work but I made her promise not to do anything out-of-her-mind stupid. I was heading out the door, when I turned back to her,<br>'Don't leave the apartment and do **not** do anything stupid' I said for about the 50th time,  
>'Ok!' she sighed, 'just go already!' she said pushing me out the door. She slammed the door behind me.<p>

SPOV

I pushed him out and slammed the door. I sank down and sat on the floor. I listened until his footsteps faded away. I got up and locked the door with the key he kept on the coffee table by the couch. I collapsed on the couch and threw a pillow on my face. My life was so messed up; I genuinely didn't see the point in me anymore. I don't have a dad or a mom (not one that loves me at least), most people hate me, I hold Freddie back and I cause him pain. I hated this. I don't like who I am. What I've become since mom started abusing me. I thought about the food I had just eaten. I'm not allowed to eat, unless my mom said I could. _When she finds out_-, I thought. I felt sick. I stood up and pushed the door open to Freddie's room. I sat on his bed and turned to look at my bloody shirt and shorts in the corner. I realised I hadn't checked my phone since I'd been here. I stood up and walked over to the pile of clothes in the corner. I started digging in the pockets for my phone. I finally found it and sat back on the bed. I had 17 missed calls, 5 texts and 1 voicemail. 11 missed calls from my mother, 3 from Pete and three from Carly. I'd call Carly later. I looked at the messages. 3 from Carls, and 2 from my mother. I hesitated before pressing the read button.

From: Mom  
>To: Sam<p>

_Where r u?_

I deleted the other message before reading. I called the voicemail service and listened to the message.

'_Sam!'_ came my mother's angry voice through the phone, '_Where are you? You had better not be round that Carly girl's house!_' she shouted, _'you need to come home now! You're fathers worried sick about you!' yeah right, _I thought._ 'You better not be eating you know Pete and I don't like you eating!_ _Come home now!_' she shouted through the phone and hung up. She left that message on the day I went to Carly's. _Oh my god,_ I thought, _If she was that angry then she'd be furious now and she'd eventually find me or I'd have to go back and she'd do it again only worse and Pete might be there. And they'd notice that I'd had something to eat and that would make them madder and they might- Oh god. _I stood up and stepped in to Freddie's bathroom. I collapsed on the floor, back leaning against the bath. I felt so sick, imagining what they would do to me if they found out, if they found me. I crawled up on my knees and leant over the bathtub, I stuck my fingers down my throat and threw up. I looked in the bathtub, triumphantly. _At least now they wouldn't be able to tell I'd been eating. _I stood up and grabbed the shower to rinse out the bath so no one could tell what I'd done. I leant over the sink to wash my mouth out. I lifted my head to look in the mirror, but something caught my eye. Freddie had forgotten to remove anything sharp from his bathroom. There was a razor on the sink. I picked it up; with what little energy I had and put it to my wrist. I was about to start when a thought hit me, He'd check my wrists. As soon as he gets home, he'd check my wrists. I took my shirt off and looked at my bruises again. I barley had any. Most of them had faded and my shoulders and chest were clean of scratches and bruises. I brought the razor to my upper arm, just above my elbow where he wouldn't see and made a long cut up to my shoulder. I did it again and again and again until all you could see was a pool of red on my arm. I did the same on the other arm. I positioned the razor over the skin just below my collarbone and made a cut from one shoulder to the other. I looked in the mirror and smiled at what I had done. _It'll all be over,_ I thought.

FPOV

I had been at work for four hours now and it was boring as hell. They had me sorting out the membership forms. I suddenly realised,I'd left Sam alone. Something I swore I'd never do. She can't do anything right? I mean I took everything out the house. Oh no, I left it by the bin. But she wouldn't look in that? Would she? No, she'd think it was just trash and stay away from it. Plus, I told her not to do anything stupid. I continued sifting through the forms. _But when did she ever listen to me? _I suddenly realised. I left the forms and rushed to my boss and told him I had to leave because I had a family emergency. I caught the bus home, wanting to get home as soon as I could.

SPOV

I woke up on the bathroom floor, in pain. I slowly sat up, groaning as I did. I gradually remembered what happened. I stood up, ignoring the stabbing, sharp pains in my torso as I did, and stood by the sink. I wet a cloth and started cleaning the dried blood off of me. After I'd cleaned them and dried  
>myself I walked into Freddie's bedroom to get changed. I threw the blood stained clothes on the pile of dirty clothes I wore a couple of days ago and changed into a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.<br>I sat on the couch in the living room closing my eyes, trying to forget about the pain. Just then the door slammed open. I jumped up in alarm, gasping in pain from my cuts. I looked up. It was Freddie.  
>'Hey Freddie, aren't you still supposed to be at-' he interrupted me by swiftly walking over and yanking my sleeve up. I was right I knew he'd check. I smiled, knowing he wouldn't find anything. He looked up and I quickly made my smile disappear. I yanked my arm out of his grasp.<br>'Don't you trust me?' I asked Freddie. He looked down ashamed.  
>'Yes, I do but-' he started,<br>'but what?' I asked, 'and you had to come back, why?' I asked, waiting for the answer I knew was to follow,  
>'I had to check you weren't-Y'know-' he struggled to get out the words. I sighed at him and walked into his bedroom. I sat on his bed, facing the wall. It wasn't long before he followed. He sat on the bed next to me.<br>'Sam I-' he started, 'I just had to check-' He sighed. 'You're too special to me and I care about you too much for you to-' He sighed and put his head in his hands. I felt bad for lying to him. But it would just cause unnecessary pain. For both of us. 'Sam, I love you and I can't have had you doing it and knowing I could have stopped it or helped in some way' he said.  
>'I love you too, Freddie' I whispered. He smiled at me. He leant down and pecked me on the lips. He started to pull away but I wanted more. I pressed onto his lips once more and ran my tongue along his lips. He was surprised by my forcefulness but started to kiss back. He pushed me back on the bed, putting his hands either side of my head to hover above me. He leant down to capture my lips again. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily granted and let him explore my mouth. He flipped us over so I was lying on top of him. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him more forcefully. He flipped us over again, so I was against the bed. I shivered as slipped his hand under the bottom of my shirt and made small circles on my spine with his thumb. I had to break away from his kisses, for air. He trailed down my neck, lips never leaving my skin. He made his way down to my collar bone. <em>He's gonna see my cuts, <em>I thought. I quickly flipped us over and kissed him once more and then got up from the bed.  
>'Hey, iCarly's on tonight' I started, 'Um, what are we gonna do? Seeing as Carls isn't here'<br>'I posted a message on the site telling them due to personal reasons we won't be doing a show for the next couple weeks' he said.  
>'Oh,' I said quietly. He sat up and looked at me. He smiled and I timidly smiled back. I walked out to the couch in the lounge. I sat down and pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. I felt someone sit beside me.<br>'What time is it?' I asked. I hadn't been bothered to check the clock,  
>'7:30' he answered. <em>Wow. <em>He lent back on the armrest and gestured for me to lean against him. I did and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a while.  
>'Hey Freddie?' I asked,<br>'Yeah?' he answered,  
>'Can I borrow your laptop?' I asked,<br>'Yeah sure' he hesitantly answered. I got up of the couch and so did he. He walked into his room to get the laptop. I followed. He was at the desk sorting it out for me before I could go on it. He got the internet up for me and then stood up from the chair. I sat down on the chair.  
>'Thanks' I said and smiled,<br>'It's ok' he said, kissing my hair, 'I'll be in the lounge if you need me' he said  
>'Ok' I whispered. He smiled and walked out the door. I got up a search engine, turning around and making sure Freddie wasn't coming back. I typed in, <em>'wrist cutting' <em>and waited for it to load. The results came up. I clicked on the first one. It was a website for people who cut to write their stories on and other people could give advice on it. It also had lots of health information, doctor advice and past experiences. I read some of the problems on the site. There was one from _'bellabing236' _I read that one.

_Hey people,  
>I used to cut. I used to do it on my wrists but I drifted onto doing it on my legs, chest and inner thighs. I did it because my family weren't around, I didn't have many friends at all and the ones I did have, I was convinced they hated me and I was ignored by everyone. I did it for two years, on and off. I stopped because I talked to a counsellor and she helped me get through it. I now realise that nothing can be as bad as in seems. :) <em>

'_Nothing can be as bad as it seems' _It can. I decided to write an entry. I called myself, '_Samlovesham737_' no one would know it was me. I doubt anyone I know is on this site anyway. I entered my name and started typing.

_I'm a cutter. I cut because I'm selfish, unloved and hated be everyone. I have done is since...well, I can't remember. I did it because my dad left when I was young, my mom and her boyfriend abuse me. I do it because I don't care. I don't care about what would happen to me. I always do it on my arms and wrists but recently they have become more noticeable so I have been doing it on my torso and shoulders. When I used to live with them, my mother and her boyfriend would beat me for eating and now I can't even look at food without hearing my screams and braking glass. I ate a bit this morning just to keep somebody happy, but I felt so sick I made myself throw it up later. The only problem I have is I have to wear long clothing to hide everything and it's way too hot. So if anyone has any suggestions or advice on how to deal with this, that would be great? No one would miss me anyways._

I pressed send and shut the computer down. I was pretty tired so I decided to go to bed. I got changed in my sleep wear and put my dressing gown on to cover the cuts on my torso. I climbed into bed and shut my eyes.

**I have to draw the line here... ;) Can I have a few more reviews before I update, please? Please? I'll upload lots of chapters? Which wouldn't take long seeing as I've already wrote them... ;)**


	11. Internet and Bras

FPOV

I looked at the time to see it was 9:15. _Sam, must be finished by now, _I thought. I walked into my bedroom to find Sam in the bed, already asleep. She still had her dressing gown on. I walked into the bathroom to change into my shorts. I stepped into the bedroom. I made my way over to the bed about to get in when I wondered what she did on the laptop when I was in watching TV. I sat at the desk and started the laptop. I logged on and saw that she hadn't erased the history yet. I went on today's and tried to find the site she was on (it wasn't hard because she was the only one who used the laptop today) I clicked on it and the screen was filled with dark colours. It was a website to help people with cutting. I immediately turned to Sam to see that she was still asleep. I turned back to the screen. I was mad that she was on a website for cutting, but I was glad that she was getting help, even if it wasn't from me. There was a tab labelled, 'Message boards' I clicked on it and I was greeted with a page of different stories about cutting with different people. I looked down and there was one from a _'Samlovesham737' could that be Sam? _I thought. _No, it couldn't be _I started reading.

_I'm a cutter. I cut because I'm selfish, unloved and hated be everyone. I have done is since...well, I can't remember. I did it because my dad left when I was young, my mom and her boyfriend abuse me.  
><em>Sam's dad left when she was younger,_  
>I do it because I don't care. I don't care about what would happen to me. I always do it on my arms and wrists but recently they have become more noticeable so I have been doing it on my torso and shoulders.<br>_I didn't know anything about that,_  
>I did it about 5 hours ago. When I used to live with them, my mother and her boyfriend would beat me for eating and now I can't even look at food without hearing my screams and braking glass.<br>_Sam told me that earlier,_  
>I ate a bit this morning just to keep somebody happy, but I felt so sick I made myself throw it up later.<br>_Oh my god,_  
>the only problem I have is I have to wear long clothing to hide everything and it's way too hot. So if anyone has any suggestions or advice on how to deal with this, that would be great? No one would miss me anyways.<em>

She made herself throw it back up? When she wakes up I'm gonna check her shoulders and torso. If there were cuts, then it is her. I closed the laptop and crawled into the bed next to her.

She screamed again in the night but this time she woke up. She sat up and started crying into her arms. I sat up and hugged her.  
>'Sam, was it the same dream?' I asked. She nodded before resting her head in my shoulder and falling asleep<p>

SPOV

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I got to get it. I saw that I had a text. I looked at the clock, it was 8:30. Way too early for me to be up. Once I had my phone I laid down on the bed again. I looked at the text,

_To: Sam  
>From: Carly<br>_

_Where are you?_

Ugh, I forgot to reply to her texts the other day. I didn't want to tell her I was staying with Freddie just yet, or that we were dating but I don't want to lie.

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<em>

_Sry I haven't replied to any of ur txts I lost my fone charger :P I'm fine stp freakin' out ;)_

There, I didn't lie or tell the truth. I immediately got a reply from her.

_To: Sam  
>From: Carly<em>

_You haven't killed Freddie yet, have you?_

I smiled to myself when I read that. I was about to reply when I heard a laugh from behind me. I looked up to see that Freddie was looking over my shoulder at my phone.  
>'So, you haven't told her were dating yet, then?' he asked, standing up and grabbing a shirt.<br>'She just text me' I said, avoiding the question. I chucked my phone on the bed beside me and got up to go to the bathroom.  
>'I'm gonna have a shower' I told Freddie, as I passed<br>'Ok, see you when you're out' he smiled at me. I smiled and closed the bathroom door behind me. I turned the shower on and stepped in.

FPOV

I decided that while Sam's in the shower I could get some washing done. Seeing as my mom wasn't here, I had to do everything myself. I grabbed my shirts that I had worn and headed toward the door. As I was about to open it I spotted a pile of Sam's clothes in the corner of the room. I walked over to pick them up so I could wash them to. I picked them up but a shirt fell down. As I went to pick it up I noticed that the shirt was blue but it had a big puddle of red over most of it. It was blood. I threw the clothes in the washer and turned it on. I sat on the couch and put my hands over my eyes.  
><em> So, it was her on the website then. Why would she lie to me? Why would she do that? Didn't I help at all? She said she trusted me. She said she'd talk. <em>I walked into my bedroom and changed into my clothes. Once I was changed I sat back on the lounge couch, waiting for Sam to come out of the bathroom.

SPOV

I finished in the shower and got changed in to my clothes. I had brought them in with me in case Freddie was in the bedroom when I'd finished. I yanked a brush through my hair and stepped into the bedroom. He wasn't there. I dried my hair best I could with a towel and walked out to the lounge. Freddie was sitting on the couch. I sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek. I looked at his face and he looked angry. _Oh god, what have I done now? _I thought.  
>'Freddie?' I asked, 'Freddie, what's wrong?' He sighed and turned to me.<br>'Last night you were already asleep when I came in' he started, 'so I looked at what you did on the laptop while you were asleep' _damn it, I didn't delete my history. _He looked at me with a pain-stricken expression, 'I read your entry' he continued,  
>'How did you know it was mine? It could've been someone else's' I burst out, curiosity got the better of me,<br>'Samlovesham737?' He asked, 'I guessed' I laughed a bit at his sarcasm but he stayed emotionless.  
>'Sam is it all true?' he asked. I looked down, avoiding the question. 'Is it true?' he shouted, standing up and slapping a glass off the table so it flew across to the other side of the room and smashed. I brought my legs up and wrapped my arms around them in fear. I nodded cautiously, worried about his reaction. He started pacing up and down the room. He was breathing heavily and muttering under his breath. I closed my eyes and waited for him to start yelling. I opened them when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked at him and he had tearstains on his face. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me.<br>'I'm so sorry' he whispered in my ear,  
>'You're sorry?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, I'm sorry I let this happen. I did this, if I'd only asked sooner-' he mumbled, he pulled away from me and looked me in the eye, 'I know I've said this, but it's my fault, you wouldn't do this if I'd paid more attention, I might have figured it out and I-' he stopped, sighing. I put my hand on his and he looked up,  
>'This is not your fault' I said, 'don't blame yourself, if anyone's to blame it's me' I sighed, 'I just wasn't strong enough or smart enough to keep it quiet and everyone would've been better off if I had and-' I was cut off by something warm and soft on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Freddie kissing me. I kissed him back. He pulled away, much too soon,<br>'No. This is _not_ your fault, don't you _ever _say that' he scolded, 'and I'm glad you told me' _how could he be glad? I've messed up his life? _  
>'How can you be glad?' I asked,<br>'Because, now I can help the girl I love to be happier' he said smiling,  
>'You can help by kissing me again?' I suggested. He raised his eyebrow at me, 'it'll make me happier?' I persuaded. He broke into a smile and leant down to kiss me. I closed my eyes waiting to feel his soft lips against mine, only to open them when he backed away. I pouted,<br>'Only if you promise never to do this again,' he said pointing to my arms, 'Or this,' he said, gesturing between my shoulders, 'and eat something without throwing it back up, please? I can't say how much I love you and I care too much for you to do this' He took my hands. I pretended to think for a minute, putting my fingers under my chin,  
>'Well, love doing this,' I said, gesturing to my arms and wrists, he looked horrified, 'but I love this even more' I said kissing him on the lips. I smiled at him. He stared at me, emotionless but broke into a smile and started kissing me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I pressed my lips together tightly. He kissed me more forcefully, in attempt to get me to part my lips. He forced his tongue through my lips and into my mouth. I kissed him and pushed him back so I was lying on top of him on the couch. We kissed until I had to come up for air. He continued kissing down my neck, his lips never leaving my skin. His lips came back to mine again and kissed me, forcing his tongue in my mouth again. I shivered as his hand slipped under my shirt and trailed up and down my spine. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my hands in his hair. He started trailing his hands to my stomach and up to my bra. I shivered, causing my body to arch forward into him. He groaned as I pressed into him. He unhooked my bra with one quick movement.<br>'Wow, when did you learn to do that?' I joked; I captured his lips in a kiss before he could answer. He kissed down my neck and started to unbutton my shirt. He kissed down to the edge of my bra. He stopped there and kissed back up. He stopped at my collar bone. He sucked and nipped at the skin until I was sure he would leave a hickey. He went back up to kiss my lips. He ran his tongue over my top and bottom lips, asking for entrance which I granted but as soon as I did, he pulled back.  
>'We have to go' he said standing up, grabbing his wallet and keys and heading toward the front door. <em>Ugh, why did he have to stop?<em> I asked myself  
>'Where are we going?' I asked, pouting that he stopped. He laughed at my expression,<br>'Movies' he replied, opening the door.


	12. Bras and Movies

FPOV

I opened the door waiting for her. She sat up on couch and slid her hands up the back of her shirt to do her bra up. She stayed silent and looked at her hands in her lap.  
>'What's up?' I asked, sitting next to her,<br>'I don't want to go out' she said in a small voice,  
>'Ok, we can go tomorrow' I shrugged, she shook her head.<br>'No, I don't want to go out because what if they're there?' she asked. I knew who she was talking about,  
>'Sam, you can't live your life in fear' I said, 'you got over of your fear of being touched, or maybe that was just my amazing kissing skills' I said, popping my collar. She smiled,<br>'Maybe we should test that theory' she said, smiling leaning toward me. I put my finger up to her lips. She opened her eyes and pouted,  
>'Only if we go out' I said. She creased her eyebrows together, 'Sam, we won't see them' I convinced, 'if we do, I can beat them up 'cause I'm so strong' I boasted. She laughed and poked my arms where my muscles were,<br>'Yeah I can feel the muscles' she joked,  
>'I wasn't actually joking' I said. She laughed and smiled,<br>'Ok' she said sarcastically. She continued laughing but suddenly stopped when I grabbed her arms and pinned her to the floor. My face was inches away from hers and my legs were either side of her hips,  
>'See?' I asked, smugly,<br>'Caught me with my guard down' she answered,  
>'Yeah, sure I did' I said sarcastically. She smiled and sighed. She was enjoying this. I decided to comply with her. I bucked my hips into hers; causing her to let the sexiest moan I had ever heard. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She raised her hips, wanting me to give her more. I teased her by standing up and smiling at her on the floor. She held her hand up for me to help her up. I took her hand to help her up. As soon a she had my hand she pulled me to the floor whilst she got up. She turned and smiled whilst looking down at me,<br>'Fine, I deserved that' I said, rubbing my head, 'can we go now?' I asked. I looked up and realised her shirt was still undone, showing her blood red bra.  
>'Yep' she replied, heading for the door. I stood up and followed her to the door.<br>'As much as I love this,' I said gesturing to her open shirt, 'I think we need to do it up' she smiled. I started doing her shirt up. She shivered when I touched her bare skin with my hands. I smirked knowing I had this much control over her. When her shirt was totally done up I held the door open for her. She didn't move. I knew she was scared of going outside, but she had to do this. I took her hand and smiled encouragingly. She smiled back and walked out the door.

When we got movie theatre she took my hand again, looking nervous. I gave her hand a quick squeeze as we headed to the ticket office.  
>'Movie?' I asked Sam. She shrugged looking around nervously, 'two tickets for Girly cow: The movie' I said to the woman in the booth. I know Sam's seen this movie, like a hundred times, but I also know she loves it. She smiled at me as I gave her the ticket. We went to the snack counter. I turned to Sam,<br>'What do you want to eat?'

SPOV

'Want do you want to eat?' he asked. I opened my mouth to say I wasn't hungry but he flashed me look that told me that he wasn't going to let me eat nothing.  
>'Wanna share some popcorn?' I asked in reply, he smiled.<br>'One large popcorn, please?' he said to the man behind the counter. The man gave us our popcorn and we headed to the theatre. Freddie picked seats at the top of the theatre for us. I sat down and he did the same. The movie started and he offered me the popcorn. I hesitated and took some. He smiled as I popped it in my mouth.  
>'So,' I started and swallowed my popcorn. Freddie looked up at me, 'can we test you theory now?' I asked, leaning into him,<br>'Not in the movie theatre' he said, putting his arm around me, 'when we get back' I sighed and leant against his shoulder. I guess I would have to wait 2 and a half hours. At least I loved this movie.

FPOV

I could tell Sam was anxious to get out of the movie theatre. She ate the popcorn and I hardly had any. I didn't mind though, at least she was eating. She kept looking at the door and her phone. When the movie finished, she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the theatre,  
>'Come on!' she said to me, frustrated I was walking not running,<br>'What's your hurry?' I asked and she shrugged,  
>'nothing' she answered and continued pulling my arm, then it hit me. I pulled her back so she hit my chest,<br>'You want to get home so you can make out with me' I whispered into her ear. She scoffed,  
>'No...' she lied unconvincingly. I smirked.<br>'Ok, so you wouldn't mind if we went to the mall for a bit would you?' I asked, smiling,  
>'Freddie!' she moaned. I smiled and took her hand.<p>

I closed the door to my apartment and turned around. As soon as I did Sam attacked me. She kissed me with force and I kissed back. I forced my tongue into her mouth. She grabbed fistfuls of my hair while my hands slipped under her shirt and up her back. She arched her back as my hand touched a certain spot on her back. This caused her to press her body into mine. I groaned and kissed her harder. She broke away for air. I continued kissing along her collar bone and down her neck,  
>'You're right, you are a good kisser' she said, out of breath. Instead of answering I kissed her lips again. I bit her bottom lip causing her to moan, loudly. She grabbed fistfuls of my hair again and tugged on it, hard. I groaned and kissed her harder. Her hands made their way up my shirt and back down again. She started unbuttoning my shirt. Once it was open she wrapped her arms around my chest.<p>

SPOV

I undid his shirt, with difficulty because he was kissing me still. When I had it undone I wrapped my arms around his chest. He slid his hands round to my stomach and started unbuttoning my shirt. I shivered as he touched my skin. He had my shirt open when he pressed his body to mine causing me to moan into his mouth. He smirked against my lips. His hands slid up the back of my now open shirt. I arched my back as his hand brushed over the sensitive spot on my back. He undid my bra again, expertly and started kissing down my neck an over my collar bone. He was about to make his way down when his phone started ringing. _Why are we always interrupted?_ I sighed as he pulled away and went to dig up his phone in his jacket pocket on couch. He turned back to me and laughed at my pouty expression. He flipped open his phone and put it to his ear,  
>'Speak' he commanded into the phone before going back to smother my neck with wet kisses. I could hear someone talking on the other line. But right now, I couldn't care less who it was. I leant my head back a little to give him better access to my neck. Occasionally, I would hear a, 'Mmm' or a 'Mm hmm' from Freddie, answering into the phone without taking his lips off me. He broke away from my neck and continued talking into the phone,<br>'Ok, see her then' he said into the phone, flipping it shut. _Her?_ He chucked it on the couch and immediately went back to kissing me. He bit my bottom lip and ran his tongue over it asking for entrance. I pressed my lips together tightly. I broke away,  
>'Who was on the phone?' I asked,<br>'My cousin' he said leaning in to kiss me again. I stopped him by leaning back,  
>'What did she want?' I asked. He sighed before talking,<br>'Her friend's in town to check out the new schools she could go to and she needs a place to stay so my cousin invited her here' he said and leant down to capture my lips once more. I put my hand up to block his lips. He sighed, frustrated.  
>'How old is she?' I asked,<br>'Our age' he replied shrugging,  
>'Oh' I answered, sitting on the couch, 'and, um, is she pretty?' I asked slowly. He smirked and sat next to me.<br>'You're jealous' he stated, smiling,  
>'Psh!' I scoffed, 'please you're not important enough for me to be jealous' I said, sitting back,<br>'Ok, she's smokin' hot' he said leaning back with me. I didn't say anything, 'and she does modelling' I still didn't say anything, 'and we used to date' he added. I stood up from the couch immediately,  
>'what?' I shouted, 'you used to go out with a modal?' He smiled and stood up. He grabbed both of my hands,<br>'You have nothing to worry about' he said, 'it was only for a two month holiday anyway and we were kids' he said, shrugging,  
>'How old were you?' I asked,<br>''bout 15' he answered shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets,  
>'That's not kids!' I shouted. He scoffed,<br>'Yeah, it is' he said  
>'We're 16 now' I told him,<br>'Whatever' he sighed and walked into his bedroom. I followed him.  
>'Did she break up with you?' I asked,<br>'No, were still together' he replied, I rolled my eyes,  
>'Not that it's any of your business but <em>I<em> dumped _her_' he said, laying down on the bed,  
>'It <em>is<em> my business 'cause I'm your girlfriend!' I shouted. He stood up and kissed my lips. He pulled away and whispered in my ear,  
>'you look hot when your jealous' he whispered and nibbled on my ear.<br>'I'm _not _jealous' I protested,  
>'and when you're in denial' he started kissing along my jaw, toward my lips,<br>'Shut up' I managed out, he continued kissing me. His arms slipped around my waist, only then did I realise my shirt was still undone. I pushed him away with difficulty, 'I'm going to bed' I said, going to sit on the bed. I grabbed the bag by my bed and noticed that I didn't have any more sleep wear. I guess I would have to sleep in my underwear. I started to remove my shirt and my shorts. Freddie stared at me with his mouth open. He was staring at my cut, leading from one shoulder to the other.


	13. Movies and Kisses

FPOV

She had an immense red gash on her torso leading from one shoulder to the other. It was starting to heal but you could still see the blood from where she cut. I sighed, wondering why she did this, did I not do anything at the time? She started to get under the covers,

SPOV  
>'What are you doing?' he asked, his mouth still open. I stood up, throwing the sheets to one side. I stood in of him,<br>'I don't have anything to wear' I shrugged. I reached to close his mouth with one finger,  
>'You'll catch flies' I said, turning and laying on the bed again. He took his shirt off and threw it in the room somewhere. I felt him join me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and leant down to ear,<br>'Y'know, you look really sexy in no clothing' he whispered, licking my earlobe and neck,  
>'You perv' I said slapping his arm. He smiled against my neck. We stayed silent for a minute, until I suddenly asked,<br>'So you kissed her then?' I asked curiously. He laughed and leant over me,  
>'You are jealous' he stated,<br>'Shut up, I'm not' I scolded, 'have you though?' noticing how he avoided the question,  
>'Yes, but you have nothing to worry about,' he said. He leant down to kiss my lips. He pulled away too soon, 'nothing' he repeated,<br>'Ok' I whispered. He kissed my forehead and laid back down. 'When's she gonna be here?' I asked,  
>'Monday' he replied. I sighed. That was only a day away. He laughed and put his hand over my belly button. I gasped at his cold hands. He pulled me closer to him. He started kissing my shoulder. His hand slid up to my chest. His hand suddenly grabbed my boob in my bra. I immediately grabbed his hand and brought it back to my stomach. He laughed and I closed my eyes.<p>

I woke due to Freddie moving under me. Somehow in the night I had made my way on top of his chest. I looked up at him,  
>'Morning' he said,<br>'morning' I replied,  
>'you slept through the night,' he said, 'no nightmares' he said triumphantly. I smiled,<br>'I guess you made it better' I said. He laughed and kissed my forehead. I climbed off him and stood up. I stretched with my arms above me. Freddie watched me with concentration. I looked down and realised I was still only wearing my underwear. I walked over to the opposite side of the room and got some clothes and some new underwear. I walked into the bathroom to change, leaving Freddie on the bed in confusion. I started changing in the bathroom when I heard Freddie get up and walk toward the bathroom door,  
>'Y'know, if you can't be bothered to change then I don't mind you walking around the house like that' he shouted through the door. I laughed and opened the door. He looked in disappointment as he saw I was already dressed. I stepped and sat on the bed. I looked up and realised he was wearing different shorts but still no shirt. I smirked. He came and put his hands either side of my legs, causing me to lie back on the bed. He went down with me, hands either side of my head on the bed, holding himself carefully over me. His face was so close to mine,<br>'So, what do you want to do today?' he asked me,  
>'I don't know,' I said, 'what do you usually do on a Sunday?' I asked,<br>'Watch TV, Groovy Smoothies' he listed,  
>'Great, we'll do that' I said kissing him on the lips. He was startled but kissed back. He lowered himself onto me carefully. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me. He forced his tongue through my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He bit and nibbled on my bottom lip, making me moan. I bucked my hips off the bed into his, causing him to moan. We made out for a while before he pulled back. He pulled me up and smiled. He took me into the kitchen and sat me down. He went to the cupboards,<br>'What do you want for breakfast?' he asked. He looked at the clock, 'whoa, lunch' he said. Wow, it was one. I'd never slept that long in ages. I wasn't gonna let them have any more reason than they had,  
>'nothing thanks' I said. I had already done too much. I had run away so they can't do anything to me which would have made them mad at me and I had eaten, which just adds to their angry-ness. I did wake up in the night. I just didn't scream. I dreamt they found me, but I was at Carly's. They killed Carly to get to me. They found out that I had eaten and beat me to death. Freddie wasn't there, thank god. I woke up sweating. Freddie was asleep so I listened to his heartbeat until I fell asleep. Freddie looked at me and sat on the table opposite me,<br>'Sam, I thought we had a deal' he started, 'you said you were going to eat something in exchange for this' he said and pecked me on the cheek,  
>'I just don't want to make them any more angry because-' he interrupted me,<br>'They wouldn't have found out. You're never going back there, They won't see you and you won't see them' he said, 'I promise you'll never have to see them again' he said, taking my hand. I smiled.  
>'Now, what can I get you?' he asked, doing a really bad impression of a waiter. I smiled,<br>'fatcake' I answered,  
>'you don't have very healthy breakfasts, do you?' he asked,<br>'I don't do healthy' I shrugged. He smiled and set the fatcake on the table for me, he had one too. We finished eating and he put the wrappers in the trash,  
>'Do you wanna go get a smoothie?' he asked. I stood up and walked toward him,<br>'Yeah, but first-' I started and then attacked his lips. I couldn't get enough of him. He was _mine_. Not Carly's. Not anyone else's. Mine. I opened my mouth before he had chance to ask by running his tongue along my lip. He opened his too. He nibbled my lip, getting a moan out of me.  
>I explored his mouth with my tongue while his hands made their way to my hips. I pushed him forward so we were sitting on his couch and curled my hands in his hair.<br>I continued kissing him while his hands made their way up the back of my shirt. I moaned as he made circles on my spine with his thumb. I tugged on his hair which made him groan. He kissed me more forcefully. I quickly shut my mouth and pursed my lips in a tight line, to tease him. He was trying to open my mouth by running his tongue along my bottom lip. I resisted. He touched the spot that he knew was my tickle spot, on my lower back causing me to arch my back and open my mouth in laughter. He took this as an opportunity to rush his tongue in my mouth and pull me closer to him. I started undoing his shirt and he did mine. Once open, he slipped his hands up my back. I pushed him forward so I was on top of him on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and folded my hands in his hair. I gave it a light tug which made him moan. He bucked his hips into mine making me moan. I unwrapped my arms from around his shoulders and started trailing them down his chest until they reached the top of his shorts. I stopped there and brought them back up teasing his. I repeated this about 3 times before he slammed his hips into mine making me groan loud. My hands slipped down to his shorts.

FPOV

She was enjoying teasing me. Well, two can play at that game. I slammed my hips into hers, making her moan loudly. I smirked. She trailed her hands down to my shorts again. She fumbled with the buttons on my shorts she was about to undo them when my phone started ringing, alerting me I had a call. She pulled away from me and leant her forehead on my bare chest and sighed angrily.

SPOV

_Why do we keep getting interrupted? _I asked myself. He took out his phone out of his pocket he flipped in open and put it to his ear,  
>'Yes?' he asked angry that they had interrupted us, 'Ok, yeah sure' he said into the phone, I could hear a girl on the other line. I sat up. He said goodbye before flipping it shut and leaning his head back against the couch and sighing,<br>'who was that?' I asked,  
>'Ashley, saying she's arriving today and she needs me to pick her up at the airport at 5' he sighed,<br>'Ashley? Ashley _Bell_?' I asked/shouted at his, '_that's_ who you used to date?' I'd seen her picture on a magazine. She was beautiful and he tells me not to be worried,  
>'Yeah' he shrugged,<br>'how come I never knew this?' I asked, he shrugged,  
>'I didn't think it was important enough to tell you' he said, 'and you and Carly were caught up with all the Pete drama anyways' he shrugged,<br>'You used to date and extremely beautiful model that's been on the cover of magazines and you tell me there's nothing to worry about?' I asked. He stood up and took my hands,  
>'I want you and only you' he said, looking into my eyes. He took my hand, 'come on, I'll buy you a smoothie' he offered,<br>'Well, I'm not gonna pay for myself' I sounded disgusted at the idea,  
>'Of course not, you are still Sam' he said pulling me out the door.<p>

We got to the Groovy Smoothies and Freddie told me to find a table while he gets the smoothies.  
>I sat down when someone sat opposite me I looked up,<br>'Hey, Sam' they said,  
>'Hey, Gibster' I replied,<br>'So, what's up with icarly?' he asked, 'I hasn't been on'  
>'Carly's been away at her Grandad and you can't really have icarly without Carly' I joked,<br>'Why not?' he asked, 'you're way more funny than she is' he said,  
>'yeah?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, haven't you seen the comments on your site?' he asked. I shook my head,  
>'I leave that to Freddie' I shrugged,<br>'Oh well, they all say how funny and hot you are' he said. I smiled, 'most of them are just comments about how pissed off they are that you weren't on icarly this week because it was cancelled' he said. I smiled and then noticed his gaze slip down to my arms. I followed his eyes and realised I was wearing a short sleeved shirt. Out.  
>'Sam, what's on your arms?' he asked,<br>'nothing' I replied, whilst putting my arms under the table,  
>'Sam, did you-' he was interrupted by Freddie coming over with our drinks.<br>'Hey, Gib' he smiled,  
>'Hey, Freddie' he replied,<br>'here you go babe' Freddie said, giving me my smoothie. He sat down beside me and put his arm around me whilst kissing me on cheek,  
>'So, you guys together already?' he asked,<br>'Yep' I answered, 'Wait, what do you mean by already?' I asked,  
>'Nothing, it's just the icarly viewers and I had a little bet going, it's not important' he said getting up,<br>'see you guys later' he said giving us a salute and walking out the Groovy Smoothies. I turned to Freddie,  
>'Come on, I want to go home' I said, standing up,<br>'Why?' he asked, confused,  
>'I want to check the icarly comments' I said pulling him up. He had a confused look on his face, but followed me out.<p>

When we got home I made Freddie log on to the icarly site, while I finished both our smoothies. He got up from the chair,  
>'There you go,' he said letting me sit down in the chair, 'these are our comments over the past 2 weeks' he said, sitting on the bed. I started scanning through them. I found one that said,<p>

__I read another,

_wtf? Bring on icarly!  
><em>I read another,

_wheres sam? Shes hilarious :D  
><em>I smiled and scrolled down until I found another,

_what up with icarly? Wheres carly and sam? theyre so funny sams so hot id bang her  
><em>I smiled at that, I caught my name in the below comment,

_like this comment if you want sam to post a naked pic of herself _  
>It had 9178 likes, There was one for Carly too,<br>_like this comment if you want carly to post a naked pic of herself  
><em>That one had 4537 likes. Wow, I had more, likes that Carly. I laughed at that,  
>'They what?' Freddie shouted from behind me. I jumped not knowing he was there. I looked at him and he was reading the comments,<br>'Oh my god, there are like 100 people who say they'd like to 'bang you!'' I smiled at his jealousy. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders,  
>'Y'know you're cute when you're jealous too' I said pecking his on the lips,<br>'I'm not jealous' he snapped,  
>'Yeah, you are' I said, 'jealousy is very unbecoming though'<br>'So you're allowed to be jealous about Ashley but I'm not allowed to be jealous about thousands of guys who think you're hot and want to have sex with you?' he asked,  
>'Don't you think I'm hot?' I asked. He smiled,<br>'Of course I do, I make out with you don't I?' I slapped him on his arm. He rubbed his arm while I went back to the computer,  
>'I bet there are some about you' I said, scrolling down. I found one and read it aloud,<p>

'_Does anyone else think Freddie's majorly hot?' _It had about 5000 likes, I skipped to the next one,

'_I seriously want to marry Freddie! He is so hot!_'  
>'Ok, that's enough' I said shutting off the computer and standing up. Freddie smiled and looked at the clock,<br>'Shit, I've got to go pick Ashley up from the airport' he said grabbing his keys, 'Come on' he said, taking my hand and heading toward the door,  
>'Why do I have to come?' I asked,<br>'because I don't want to leave you alone' he answered,  
>'Freddie, I'm not going to do anything' I convinced him, 'I'm trying to quit and if I did I wouldn't be able to do this,' I kissed him on his lips for about 3 seconds and pulled back and smiled,<br>'Fine, you don't have to come' he gave in, 'but if you do anything stupid then you won't be allowed to kiss me' he said in a sing song voice, 'and you know how you can't resist these lips' he said pointing to his lips. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind him. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on, waiting for Freddie to come back. It felt weird being alone and not heading straight for the razor. Now, I couldn't.


	14. Kisses and Introducing

FPOV

I was on my way to the airport to pick up Ashley, pressing my foot on the accelerator as far as it could go wanting to get home to Sam, quick. I pulled into the airport and got out the car. She told me to wait for her at baggage claim. I was waiting when someone jumped on my shoulders from behind me. Jumping, I turned around to see who it was. It was Ashley. _Wow, she was even hotter than I remembered. Not as hot as Sam, but still smokin'  
><em>'Hey, Ash' I said, hugging her. She hugged me back,  
>'Hi, Fredbear' she said, using my old nickname, which I hated. I pulled back to look at her,<br>'I thought I told you never to call me that again' I scolded,  
>'Right' she said, pointing at me, 'So, what's been up with you? I haven't seen you in ages!' she gushed,<br>'Why don't we go home and we can talk' I suggested,  
>'K!' she said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the airport, 'so, where's your car?' she asked, jumping up and down, trying to see over the cars,<br>'right there' I said pointing to my car, and unlocking it with the keys. She jumped and ran toward it. I opened her door for her and she got in. I got in my side and started the car,  
>'I am <em>so<em> excited to be here!' she said, clapping her hands, 'I always watch your web show by the way' she smiled, 'no matter where I am I always watch it!' she said proudly, 'a couple weeks ago, I stopped right in the middle of filming to watch a episode' she laughed,  
>'Filming?' I asked,<br>'Yeah,' she said looking at her nails, 'Oh! I'm shooting a new movie!' she announced,  
>'Really? Wow, great' I said,<br>'Yeah, it's about this girl who has everything but then she loses it because of, um something and then she, um does something' she said, 'I dunno, I wasn't really listening, they had me at 'Do you wanna shoot a movie?'' she laughed. We continued driving while she was still looking at her nails,  
>'I am so looking forward to having an entire two weeks to ourselves!' she suddenly said. <em>Man, I should probably tell her about Sam,<br>_'Um, Ash?' I asked, she looked at me, 'It's not just gonna be-'  
>'Oh, look!' she shouted, pointing out the window, 'it's me!' she rejoiced. I looked out the window. Her face was on a giant billboard,<br>'Yeah' I smiled along with her. Ash had always been a little self involved,  
>'there's loads of things I want to do while I'm here' she said,<br>'Really? Like what?' I asked,  
>'Well, I wanna go to that Groovy smoothies place you always rave on about in our emails' she said. I laughed,<br>'We can do that today, but we'd have to take-'  
>'That'd great!' she shouted, interrupting me again,<br>'Yeah, it's a pretty great place, but we would have to tell-'  
>'I know! From the way you tell me about it, it feels like I was there!' she gushed. <em>Forget it, she'll find out soon enough<em>. She continued talking about herself and what was going on in her life until we got to the Bushwell plaza. We stood in the elevator and she was still talking and I remembered why I hadn't talked to her in years,  
>'Anyway, so my last boyfriend Kyle, right? He kissed another girl and then dumped me in front of her! I mean can you believe that? I don't know why I-' I interrupted her when the elevator stopped at our floor,<br>'This is me' I said, exiting the elevator with her following behind me. She was still talking when I opened the door. I stepped in and saw that Sam was on the couch watching TV. As soon as Ashley stepped foot through the door, she stopped talking. I turned around and saw that she was staring right at Sam. Sam hadn't seen her yet,  
>'Who's this?' Ashley asked whilst walking toward the couch,<br>'Ash, this is Sam' I said, 'Sam, this is Ashley' I greeted them. Sam stood up and offered her hand to Ashley, politely. Ashley looked at her hand for a moment before reaching out and lightly shaking it,  
>'nice to meet you, Ashley' Sam greeted,<br>'Hey, you're on icarly, right?' Ashley said. Sam smiled,  
>'Yeah' she said,<br>'You're Carly's sidekick' she said pointing to her,  
>'I really love your work' Sam said, ignoring the comment,<br>'Of course you do' Ashley said letting go of Sam's hand. Sam put her hands in her pockets, awkwardly. Ashley turned to me,  
>'So, where can I do my makeup?' she asked. I rolled my eyes and pointed out the hall bathroom to her,<br>'K!' she squealed and skipped to the bathroom. Sam wrapped her arms around me as soon as she was gone,  
>'I know she's a lot to take but she's great once you get to know her' I reassured her,<br>'Ok' she said, She continued hugging me,  
>'I'm gonna go call Carls' she said, pulling away from the hug and walking to my room. She stopped, 'Aw, my phones dead' she said,<br>'Here, use mine' I said giving her my phone, 'my mom doesn't like us using the main phone anyway'  
>'Ok, thanks' she said on her way to my room. I sat on the couch and watched TV until Ashley came out and jumped on the couch next to me,<br>'Whoa, hey' I said,  
>'Hey' she replied,<br>'So, why's she here?' she asked, bluntly,  
>'She's my girlfriend' I told her,<br>'_She's_ your girlfriend?' she asked, sounding appalled,  
>'Ash, Sam's a great girl and I'm sure you will get to be friends' I tried to convince her,<br>'whatever' she said, checking her nails. We sat in silence until Sam entered the room. Sitting on the couch the other side of me, she chucked my phone at me,  
>'voicemail' she said,<br>'try again later' I suggested,  
>'Yeah, ok' she replied. Ashley turned to me,<br>'So, where can I sleep?' she asked,  
>'Umm, down the hall to your left' I said pointing out the guest room,<br>'K!' she said running to the room, a little bounce in her step  
>'So, what did you do while I was out?' I asked Sam,<br>'flipped through shows on TV' she said,  
>'Oh' I nodded. I didn't entirely believe. What if she cut again? She wouldn't, she promised. Then again she breaks promises all the time. I wouldn't put it past her, she's Sam. I slowly reached for her wrist. I lifted up her sleeve cautiously, trying not to get caught. That was never going to happen. She pulled away from me almost immediately,<br>'What are you doing?' she asked. I ignored her question and quickly yanked her sleeve up. There was no knew cuts. I sighed in relief. Sam ripped her arm out of my grasp and looked at me with a disgusted expression on her face. She shook her head from side to side. She closed her eyes and when she opened them there were tears forming in them,  
>'I thought you trusted me' she whispered. She ran into my room, shutting the door behind her.<br>I sighed and buried my head in my hands.


	15. Introducing and Smoothies

**Ok, as requested, I uploaded a load more chapters, I hope you guys are happy! I'm ditching my coursework to do this! And it's due in tomorrow! ...oh well...anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews!**

SPOV

I ran to Freddie's room and sat on the bed, tears in my eyes. It wasn't long before Freddie showed up,  
>'Sam, I just had to check-' he started,<br>'What? I promised, didn't I?' I shouted,  
>'Yes, but-'<br>'-but you didn't believe me?' I asked/shouted. He opened his mouth to speak. I silenced him by putting my hand up, palm toward him,  
>'You said it yourself, this is not going to work if we don't have trust' I said,<br>'I do trust you' he said, stepping toward me and taking my hands, 'I just had to check. This goes beyond trust, Sam' he shouted back at me,  
>'We still need it! And I can't believe you didn't believe me! Even though I said it, you ignored me!' I shouted, 'Bottom line you wouldn't have done that if you trusted me when I said I wouldn't do it' I said, toning down my voice a bit,<br>'We do have trust, Sam' he said, 'if we didn't I wouldn't have left you' he said. I was mad at him, but he had a good point,  
>'I want to trust you!' I said, loudly, 'but I can't do that if I don't have it from you' I told him,<br>'Sam, I absolutely, completely, 100% trust you' he leant down to my ear, 'I promise' he whispered in my ear. He brought me into a hug. I hesitated but wrapped my arms around him. Suddenly, a whiney voice ruined our moment,  
>'Freddie!' a voice came through the door, 'I want to go out!' she shouted, 'where are you?' she continued shouting. We came out the door, and saw Ashley. She had changed outfits and re-did her makeup. She turned to us,<br>'Oh, there you are Freddie, I want to go to that smoothie place now' she said coming forward and grabbing Freddie's hand and pulling him toward the door, completely ignoring me,  
>'Ok, Ash' Freddie said, grabbing his keys. <em>Ash?<em> He turned to me,  
>'Sam, coming?' he asked. I opened my mouth to answer when Ashley answered for me,<br>'She goes there all the time, she won't mind, come on!' she said to Freddie pulling him out the door and closing it behind him. _That was rude_, I do _not_ like Ashley. I kinda hate her. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I watched re runs of girly cow until suddenly my phone went off. I picked it up. It alerted me I had a text, from Freddie,

_To: Princess Puckett  
>From: Freddie<em>

_Love you x_

I hated that nickname... I started to text him back,

_To: Freddie  
>From: Princess Puckett<em>

_Luv u 2 but that doesnt mean i forgive you 4 ditchin me ;) p.s I hate the nickname_

I pressed send and waited for the reply, I got one almost instantly,

_To: Princess Puckett  
>From: Freddie<em>

_I'll make it up to you when I get home ;) :-* and I really like the name_

I laughed and his subtlety, and text back,

_To: Freddie  
>From: Princess Puckett<em>

_cant wait ;) stop calling me it_

I sent and watched TV, waiting anxiously for Freddie to return.

FPOV

Me and Ash were sitting in the corner of Groovy smoothies, sipping our smoothies,  
>'So, be honest' she said, putting down her smoothie, 'what do you really see in Pam?' she asked,<br>'It's Sam and she's funny, but serious, cute, but hot, can be mean, but compassionate to, thoughtful but aggressive' I listed, 'but I love her for it' I shrugged. Ashley looked at me with a expression which made me think she wasn't even listening to me,  
>'Yeah, anyway so Kyle, right? He totally-' she started talking about junk that I didn't care about. I got my phone out and texted Sam,<p>

_To: Princess Puckett  
>From: Freddie<em>

_Love you x_

I waited for her to text back,

_To: Freddie  
>From: Princess Puckett<em>

_Luv u 2 but that doesnt mean i forgive you 4 ditchin me ;) p.s I hate the nickname_

I laughed at that and had an idea, I started texting,

_To: Princess Puckett  
>From: Freddie<em>

_I'll make it up to you when I get home ;) :-* and I really like the name_

I pressed send, anxiously waiting for her to reply,

_To: Freddie  
>From: Princess Puckett<em>

_cant wait ;) stop calling me it_

I laughed and her hatred of her nickname. I couldn't wait to get home now,  
>'and he was like 'No' and I was all 'yeah' and now he still thinks they're going out even though she clearly dumped him' she took a break to sip her smoothie,<br>'you ready to go?' I asked,  
>'Yeah' she said, jumping up. She strutted to the door and pushed it open. I followed.<p>

We got to the Bushwell plaza and I opened Ashley's door for her. She stepped out and started walking toward the building. We got in the elevator and I pressed the button,  
>'So, what we doing tomorrow?' she asked, excitedly,<br>'Um, I don't know, I haven't planned' I said,  
>'I'll think of something' she said walking out the elevator when it got to our floor. I unlocked the door to see Sam just walking out of my bedroom. She looked up, saw me and smiled,<br>'Hey' she said, walking toward me and wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back. I looked at Ashley and she was glaring at Sam. Sam pulled away from me,  
>'So, did you guys have fun?' she asked, looking at Ashley and me,<br>'Yeah, it was great!' Ashley said, 'I had _such_ a good time with Freddie' she said skipping to her room. As soon as Ashley was gone, Sam looked at me seductively,  
>'so, you were gonna make it up to me, somehow?' she asked, inching her face closer to mine. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my bedroom in case Ash walked in on us. I shut the door behind us and turned to kiss her.<p> 


	16. Smoothies and Ashes

SPOV

He shut the door and turned to me. He came forward and captured my lips with his. I kissed him back. He wasted no time by forcing his tongue through my lips. He explored my mouth while my hands slid into his hair. He kissed me more forcefully. I eventually had to come up for air. When I did he trailed down to my neck, leaving no kisses. I started unbuttoning his shirt whilst leaning my head back to give him better access to my neck. I successfully got his shirt totally open and slid my arms around his chest. He came back up and captured my lips again. He ran his tongue along my lips, asking for entrance. I decided to tease him a bit. I forced my lips together. This made him angry and he kissed me harder. I kept them shut. He slid his hands down to the belt loops on my shorts. I gasped, causing my mouth to open. He smirked against my lips and darted his tongue in my mouth. His hands trailed all over my body. He traced his hands to the bottom of my shirt and started trailing up and undoing buttons, on the way. I trembled at the feel of his touch on my chest. He got my shirt undone and started pushing it off. _Should I let him? We've never been this far before_. I moved my arms so he could slide it off easily.

FPOV

I slid her shirt off and looked at her. She was wearing a red lace bra. She looked amazing. Her bruises had faded and her cuts were healing. I didn't want to look at that anymore. I leant down to kiss her. She slid her hands up my shirt, digging her nails into my shoulder blades. I groaned into her mouth. She smiled against my lips. I took this opportunity to rush my tongue into her mouth. I explored her mouth while my hands were trailing all over her stomach and chest. I pulled back to look at her,  
>'You have no idea how much I love this bra' I started, 'but it has to go' I reached behind her back and undid her bra. It fell to the floor. She automatically brought her arms around her chest. I grabbed her wrists and brought them to her sides,<br>'You're beautiful' I whispered. She smiled and I kissed her again. We continued kissing and my hands made their way to the top of her shorts when,  
>'Freddie!' came someone hitting the door, 'why is the door locked?' she asked, rattling the door handle. I pulled away from Sam,<br>'Damn, I forgot she was here' I said. I picked up her bra from the floor and she put it on. We both put our shirts on and I opened the door,  
>'Yeah?' I asked Ashley,<br>'There's some man at the door he asked for Sam, and I said there's no Sam here, just me, Freddie and Pam' she said, smiling. I turned back to Sam who looked horrified. She looked like she was going to collapse. I took her hands and sat her on the bed. I looked into her eyes,  
>'Sam?' I asked. She kept staring ahead, 'Sam? It's ok, it's probably not even him and whoever it is I'll make them go away' she slowly nodded, still staring ahead. I stood up and passed Ashley on the way over to the door,<br>'stay with her' I whispered to her. She made a face of disgust. I walked to the front door. I opened it to see a man. He turned to me,  
>'is my baby here?' he asked,<br>'Um, who are you?' I asked, knowing the answer,  
>'Mr. Puckett, Sam's father' <em>Sam's father left her, <em>  
>'Right' I said,<br>'Is she here?' he shouted at me. His breath reeked of alcohol, 'Her mother and I are worried sick about her'  
>'No, sorry' I lied,<br>'Did she tell you to say that?' he shouted, 'Is she fuckin' you to keep her a secret?' he shouted, stepping forward,  
>'No, sir' I said, slightly scared...<br>'That little whore she ran away and didn't leave a number or anything!' he shouted, 'she's had us worried sick! Little inconsiderate cow! Do you know where she is?' he asked. I shook my head,  
>'Where's the girl that lives there?' he asked me, aggressively, pointing to Carly's place, 'Barley, that's 'er name'<br>'It's Carly' I told him, 'and she's visiting her grandfather' I told her,  
>'That sneaky bitch, I bet that's where she's hiding' he walked to over to Carly's place and started hitting the door, 'Sam! Get your ass out here!' he screamed,<br>'She's not in there, I would know if she was' I said,  
>he turned to me,<br>'Right, if she turns up here then call me, we're worried sick about her' he gave me a card with his number on it,  
>'Ok, bye' I said. He walked down the hall, down the elevator. I walked back into my room where Sam was curled up in a ball on the bed. I sat on the bed next to her and started stroking her hair,<br>'Sam? It's ok, he's gone' I assured her. She didn't move, she didn't even look up. She continued to stare at the wall, 'Sam?' I shook her slightly, 'Sam?' I called. She looked up at me. She stared at me for a few seconds, like she needed time to consume who I was;  
>'Freddie' she sighed and wrapped her arms around me. She started crying into my shirt. I stroked her back,<br>'It's ok' she continued crying. I held her a while before something occurred to me,  
>'Where's Ash?' I asked,<br>'in her room' she whispered into my shirt. I hugged her for a few more minutes before I pulled back from her. She clung onto my shirt. I looked into her eyes,  
>'I need to go talk to Ash' I said. She nodded and slowly let go of my shirt,<br>'I'll be back in a sec' I said, heading out the door. I made it to the guest room and knocked on the door.  
>'Come in' a voice came from the door. I opened the door to see Ashley painting her toenails on the bed. <em>She left Sam for this? <em>  
>'Why did you leave Sam?' I asked, 'I told you not to'<br>'My phone was in here and I got a text, turns out it was from my ex and he-' she said,  
>'You left Sam for a <em>phone<em>?' I asked,  
>'Yeah' she said in a duh tone. I turned around about to walk out, 'what's the big deal?' she shouted after me. I returned to Sam to see that she was on the bed asleep. I took my shirt and shorts off and crawled under the sheets. I laid next to her and shut my eyes.<p> 


	17. Ashes and Museums

SPOV

I can't believe Pete came here. He found me. I wonder what Freddie said. Speaking of Freddie, he just left me to talk to _'Ash'. _I didn't like his nickname for her. I didn't like the fact they used to date even more. She still likes him, it's obvious. They ditched me today to go the Groovy Smoothies. Freddie's my boyfriend; he's not supposed to do stuff like that. If Pete found me here, it's only a matter of time before he takes me back and I need to look like I haven't eaten. I rushed to Freddie's bathroom and made myself throw up again. After I washed my face, I took my shirt and shorts off and went back to the bed and curled up and closed my eyes.

I woke with Freddie's arm around me. I looked at the clock. Wow, it's was 12 already. I slowly got up, trying not to wake Freddie. I stumbled around the room, trying to find my clothes. I found a pair of shorts and slipped them on. I found a long sleeved t-shirt and tried to put it on. I ended up stumbling around the room trying to get it on, due to the fact I put my head in an arm hole. I was trying to get it on, when I felt a pair of cold hands of hands on my stomach,  
>'Let me help you' a voice came from outside the wall of t-shirt that covering my face. The t-shirt flew down leaving my hair in front of my face. A hand brushed it away so I could see. I opened my eyes to see Freddie only in his boxers. I felt my mouth drop open,<br>'Sam?' Freddie asked, he waved his hand in front of my face. He followed my gaze to where I was staring and smirked,  
>'Like what you see?' he asked,<br>I scoffed, 'Yeah' I said nodding, he smiled and leant down for a kiss. Our lips were inches from each other's when,  
>'Freddie!' Ashley's whiny voice came from outside the door, 'I'm hungry!' I sighed as he pulled away, searching for some clothes. I went to open the door. I was met with Ashley's frowning face,<br>'Oh, it's you' she said, 'where's Freddie?' she asked,  
>'He's still sleeping' I lied, not wanting her to get the wrong idea, 'but I can get you something to eat if you want?' I offered, trying to be nice seeing as she was Freddie's friend,<br>'Ugh, ok' she said, stalking off to the kitchen. I took a deep breath, trying not to punch her. I followed her into the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table while I opened the cupboard. I got two fatcakes out for us and set one in front of her while I sat down,  
>'Eww! I'm not eating that!' she shrieked, pushing it away with her finger, 'do you know how many calories are in one of those?' she asked me,<br>'What? I love these, I eat them all the time' I said taking a bite out of mine,  
>'Yeah, maybe you eat them a bit too much' she said, <em>did she just call me fat? <em>  
>'I want a piece of wholemeal toast, crusts cut off with a thin layer of low fat butter' she said. I rolled my eyes and stood up to get her toast. While I did I threw my fatcake in the trash. I made her toast and set it in front of her. She started nibbling it. I got up and went to the bath room. When I had locked the door I sat by the sink. <em>If she could tell I'd been eating, then Mom and Pete definitely would be able too,<em> I thought. With that thought, I shoved my fingers down my throat and threw up again. When I'd finished I, washed my face and slapped make up on. I opened the door and sat back at the kitchen table. Ashley had hardly touched her toast. She pushed it toward the middle of the table,  
>'Pam, let's get one thing straight' she started,<br>'It's Sam' I told her. She ignored me,  
>'I get what I want, and I want Freddie' she said,<br>'Um, what?' I asked,  
>'Freddie was my boyfriend first and I'm taking him back'<p>

FLASHBACK

_Missy stared at me,  
>'Carly was my best friend first and I'm taking her back'<em>

END OF FLASHBACK

'He dumped you' I reminded her,  
>'that was only because he was leaving' she shrugged,<br>'No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't' I said,  
>'I want Freddie and if you do anything to get in the way of us, I will-'<br>'Hey, girls' Freddie interrupted us by coming in the kitchen. He sat down next to me at the table,  
>'Hey, babe' he said, kissing me on my lips. He pulled away and started eating Ashley's fatcake that she had shoved away. I looked at Ashley and she was glaring at me. Freddie turned back to me,<br>'Sam, what are you eating?' he asked, looking worried,  
>'I already ate' I said. He nodded and went back to eating his fatcake whilst me and Ashley exchanges glares across the table.<p>

FPOV

I ate my fatcake with neither of the girls saying anything. I broke the silence,  
>'So, what do you guys want to do today?' I asked, 'Sam?' I asked,<br>'Maybe-' Ashley interrupted her,  
>'Actually I have tickets to the new technology museum down town' she said,<br>'Seriously? I have wanted to go there ever since it opened' I said. I turned to Sam,  
>'Sam, how 'bout it?'<p>

SPOV

'Sam, how 'bout it?' Freddie asked me. I opened my mouth to say something, when Ashley spoke,  
>'Actually I only have two tickets' <em>Of course<em>, I thought,  
>'Oh,' Freddie said, 'well, how 'bout you go and I'll stay here with Sam, Ash?' he asked her,<br>'I don't want to go on my own!' she whined. She's a bitch. She knows I don't want him to go with her, but I don't want to deprive him of something he wanted to do for so long. I took a breath for what I was about to say,  
>'Freddie, go' I said, 'you've been wanting to so go'<br>'Are you sure?' he asked. I hesitated before nodding slowly.  
>'Great! It opens at one, let's go!' Ashley shouted, pulling Freddie out of his chair and out the door. I sat at the table asking myself what I just did. I stood up and cleared the table. I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. There was nothing good on. I decided to phone Carls, see if I could get through. I grabbed the phone and dialled. It rang twice, before Carly's perky voice answered,<p>

'_Hello?'_ she asked,  
><em>'Hey, Carls'<em> I replied,  
><em>'Oh, Sam thank god'<em> she sighed, _'where the heck are you?'_ she asked, worriedly. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for her reaction,  
><em>'I'm staying with Freddie'<em> I said, quickly, '_what's wrong with your house?_' she asked,  
>'I got tired of watching my mom parading around in her new bikinis '<br>_'Oh, Wait a minute, You're what?'_ she screamed down the phone, _'you're living with Freddie? And you haven't killed him? You didn't kill him, right?'_ she asked,  
><em>'No, I did not kill him' I said sighing, 'but there's something else...'<br>'what is it?' she asked,  
>'Um, me and Freddie...um...We're kinda going out now' <em>I struggled out. Carly screamed down the phone, I held the phone away from my ear. She stopped screaming and I held the phone back to my ear. I heard her call Spencer, _'Spencer! It happened!'_ she screamed,  
><em>'What?'<em> I screamed, _'did you know we were going to get together?'_ I asked,  
><em>'Yeah, the whole freakin' school did!'<em> she shouted,  
><em>'Ok, Carls but I need your advice'<em> I said,  
><em>'Ok, I am not going to help you seduce Freddie, that's just gross and I'm his friend and I shouldn't have to think about that and-'<em>  
><em>'Carls! That's not what I was gonna ask you'<em> I assured her,  
><em>'Oh ok, what were you gonna ask me?'<em>  
><em>'Ok, this girls staying with us for a couple days and she keeps flirting with Freddie, holding his hand and that sort of junk'<em> I started,  
><em>'What girl?'<em> she asked,  
><em>'Freddie's cousin's friend needs a place to stay so she can check out schools'<em> I explained, _'and they used to date'  
>'What's her name?'<em> Carly asked,  
><em>'It's Ashley Bell'<em> I told her, she gasped,  
><em>'Ashley Bell?'<em> She shrieked, _'I love her! Wait, Freddie used to go out with Ashley Bell?'_ she asked,  
><em>'Yep'<em> I replied,  
><em>'I can't believe it, and he never told us I mean how could he-' <em>  
><em>'Focus Carls' <em>I said,  
><em>'Right, sorry'<em>  
><em>'So, anyway she keeps flirting with him and stuff and she always finds a way to ditch me so she can<em> _go out with him alone'  
>'Doesn't sound like she's doing it on purpose' <em>Carly said,  
><em>'Nuh uh' <em>I said, '_Earlier in the kitchen she threatened me and said Freddie was hers first and she's taking her back'_ I told her,  
><em>'Wow' <em>Carly said,  
><em>'I know, so what should I do?' <em>I asked,  
><em>'Why don't you just talk to Freddie, if he loves you he'll believe you, is he there now?'<em> she asked,  
>'<em>No, he's at a tech museum with 'Ash'' <em>I said in a mocking tone,  
><em>'Right, talk to him when he gets back' <em>she told me,  
><em>'No, Carls, what if he doesn't believe me?'<em>  
><em>'Then he's not worth it' she said, 'If he loves you enough, he'll believe you'<em>  
><em>'If I talk to him and he doesn't believe me, It could ruin our whole relationship'<em> I explained,  
><em>'Hmm...I'll tell you what, don't talk to him and text me to keep me updated on what's happening, k?'<em> she asked,  
><em>'Ok'<em> I sighed,  
><em>'I've got to go now, Sam but I'll be back in a few days, ok<em>?'  
><em>'Yeah, bye'<em> I said,  
><em>'Bye!<em>' she replied and hung up. I threw the phone on the couch next to me and threw my head back. I closed my eyes.


	18. Museums and Gifts

FPOV

Ash and I were walking around the technology museum. We started in the gift shop, Ash's idea,  
>'Wow, look at this' I would say, and she would say,<br>'Yeah, yeah, can we go back to the gift shop now?' or 'What do think of my top? I bought it a couple of days ago at this-' and start rambling on about stuff I really didn't care about at all. I really wanted to be with Sam right now. This was no fun without her. I eventually got bored and took her to the cafe to buy her a drink,  
>'So, you never did tell me' she started, sipping her drink, 'why is Pam staying at your place? And who was that man?' she asked, I rolled my eyes at the name.<br>'She's just having a rough time so I said she could stay at my house' I shrugged,  
>'What happened?' she asked. I looked at her with narrowed eyes, 'I won't tell anyone' she said, shaking her head, 'I pro-mise' she said in a baby voice.<em> Well, she hadn't told me <em>_**not**__ to tell anyone,  
><em>'Well, I recently found out that **Sam**'s parents abuse her' I said, putting the extra emphasis on 'Sam',  
>'and she used to...hurt herself to get through it' I said,<br>'Aw, poor Pam' Ashley said. I swear to god, I saw her smirking. I instantly regretted what I had just told her.

We got back to the apartment and I opened the door to find Sam lying on the couch, asleep. I walked closer to find she was sucking her thumb. I smiled and stroked her hair,  
>'Sam?' I asked, quietly. She didn't move, 'Sam?' I asked louder. She jumped up, suddenly,<br>'I didn't do it!' she shouted She looked around herself and found me,  
>'Oh, hi Freddie' she said, 'how was the museum?' she asked,<br>'It was really fun actually' I leant down to her ear and whispered, 'well, it could've been of Ash stopped talking once in a while' she giggled and I laughed with her. Just then Ash came through the door, texting on her phone,  
>'So, what we laughing at?' she asked. We both turned to look at her and burst out laughing again, 'what?' she asked,<br>'Nothing' Sam said. I shook my head whilst smiling. She shrugged and walked into her room. I turned to Sam and kissed her,  
>'So, you suck your thumb?' I asked, smiling,<br>'If you dare tell anyone, Frednub-' she threatened,  
>'I won't,' I said, 'your secret's safe with me' assured her. She smiled,<br>'Good' she said, leaning down to kiss me again. I pulled away from her,  
>'I need to go' I said,<br>'What? Where?' she asked,  
>'corner shop, I need to get some food and stuff' I said, opening the door, 'unless you'd rather starve' I said smiling. She gave me a timid smile,<br>'You're leaving me alone with Ashley?' she asked,  
>'Yeah, you can handle a few minutes' I said,<br>'Wait!' she shouted to me just as I was walking out the door. I turned around to see her running toward me. She connected our lips. She kissed me passionately before I went out the door.

SPOV

I shut the door behind Freddie and turned to Ashley who was sitting on the couch. I slowly walked over to the couch and sat beside her and turned on the TV. I tried to watch TV quietly so we wouldn't have to talk until Freddie got back but I could feel her staring at me. I continued watching the TV,  
>'I know your secret' she said, smugly. I froze,<br>'What secret?' I asked innocently,  
>'You know what I'm talking about, Freddie told me all about it' she said. <em>Freddie...?<em> I turned to see she had a smug smirk on her face. I stayed silent, 'and if you don't back off Freddie, your little secret, won't stay a secret' she threatened. She raised her eyebrow at me and went into her room. I sat on the couch for a minute and then went to Freddie's room. I laid on the bed and cried. _How could Freddie do that?_ _I trusted him and then he goes and tells her. _I got up and went into the bathroom, picked up a razor and put it to my wrist. I stopped this because of Freddie. _I don't have him anymore, _I thought as I brought the razor along my wrist.

FPOV

I opened the door to my apartment expecting to see Sam and Ash on the couch, but they weren't. I put the bags down on the kitchen table and started walking to Ash's room to see if they were in there. On the way, I heard I faint crying sound coming from my room. I immediately ran in and saw Sam on the bed, face into a pillow, crying. I sat beside her and put my arm round her,  
>'Sam, what's wrong?' She violently threw my arm off and stood up. Her hair was a mess and her face was wet with her tears,<br>'How could you?' she shouted at me,  
>'What?' I asked, alarmed,<br>'You told...Ashley said...' she managed out between sobs,  
>'Oh, Sam I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I wasn't thinking' I said, 'I'm so sorry',<br>'Look at what you've done!' she shouted, 'Now...' she collapsed on the bed, in tears. I sat next to her and slowly put my arm around her,  
>'What, Sam?' I asked, quietly. She was silent for a bit,<br>'It doesn't matter, everything's messed up, now' she managed out from a pillow,  
>'It's not, Sam' I whispered,<br>'Yes it is!' she shouted, jumping up again, 'I trusted you! You were the only person I could-' she threw her head into her palms,  
>'Sam? It's ok' I assured her, 'I'll make it ok' I said resting my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged me off,<br>'No, you can't!' she cried, 'you can't do anything!' she said storming out the bedroom. I followed her into the living room. She was sat on the couch, crying. I sat next to her,  
>'Sam? What happened?' I asked,<br>'Nothing' she answered through her hands,  
>'Sam, if you want to talk about anything-' she interrupted me,<br>'That's it! I hate it! I'm sick of talking! That's all I ever do!' she started shouting standing up off the couch and facing me, 'I hate it! I hate this place! This apartment! I can't- I feel-' she struggled.  
>She didn't like being closed in for a long time. She'd been out over the last couple of days though, so why would she suddenly hate it? She continued shouting and throwing her arms in the air. I stood up and grabbed her arms and pulled them down to look at them,<br>'Sam?' I asked, shocked, 'you were doing well and you-' she yanked her arm from me,  
>'See? This is exactly what I was talking about! I can't deal with this! The constant reminders, the constant hurt, the-' she stopped and looked down at me. I stood up and took her hands,<br>'Sam, what did Ash do?' I asked.


	19. Gifts and Secrets

SPOV

'Sam, what did Ash do?' he asked_. Should I tell him? But then he might confront her and then she'd tell my secret. I want to tell him but- If she did tell, Freddie would help me get through it_, I decided,  
>'She knows my secret because YOU told her' I said poking his chest so hard he fell back a little,<br>'and she said if I don't-' I took a deep breath, 'let her have you, she'd tell' I said sighing. I closed my eyes, waiting for his reaction,  
>'Sam, I know you're not that fond of Ash, but you don't have to go around making up lies about her'<br>_What? He thinks I'm lying?  
><em>'You think I'm lying?' I struggled out of my dry throat,  
>'Well, yeah. I know she can be annoying sometimes and a real pain but Ash wouldn't say something like that, besides, she doesn't like me like that anymore' he shrugged,<br>'You'd believe her over me?' I asked, quietly. He sighed,  
>'Sam, when you put it like that, I don't-'<br>'Forget it' I said, grabbing my hoodie and storming out the apartment. Once I got out of the Bushwell plaza, I stopped and looked around. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to Carls, at least not until she got back, even though I could easily pick the lock. I decided to go back to the park. When I got to park, I sat on a bench watching everyone having a good time around me. I pulled my hair up and threw my hood over my head so no one would recognise me. I sat there for a while watching everyone about I didn't realise someone was calling my name until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately looked up,  
>'Hey, Sam,' It was Gibby, 'are you ok?' <em>Crap<em>, I thought, _he recognised me. _It wasn't until then I realised I was crying,  
>'Yeah, I'm fine' I said, frantically wiping the tears away with my palms. He sighed and sat down next to me. He spread his arm along the bench,<br>'What did he do?' he asked,  
>'Who?' I asked even though I knew who he was talking about,<br>'Freddie' he said, matter-of-factly. I shook my head, unable to speak,  
>'nothing' I lied. He shook his head,<br>'not buying it' he said. I sighed,  
>'We just had a little...disagreement' I told him,<br>'I'm not gonna force you to tell me what happened, but it will all work out' _Not this time,_ I thought,  
>'Thanks, Gib' I mumbled. I turned to him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and stood up and held hands with a gorgeous girl. He smiled before walking away. I shook my head, trying to shake the thought out of my head. I looked up and saw two children, a boy and a girl sitting on the bench opposite me. They were obviously brother and sister, about three years old. They were eating ice cream when the girl dropped hers. She cried and her Father came and hugged her. I pulled my knees up and hugged them, dropping my head into my knees. I think I fell asleep because when my head left my knees, it was dark. I took out my phone and looked at the time. Ten Thirty. Where was I gonna go? I couldn't go back to Freddie's. He's probably with Ashley by now. He doesn't care about me, and he shouldn't. No one does. No one will. I had nowhere to go. I got up and started walking to a place I never thought I'd have to go again.<p>

FPOV

As soon as Sam closed the door behind her, Ashley came out of her room,  
>'Where'd Pam go?' she asked. I sighed, she was <em>never<em> gonna get it...,  
>'We-' I stopped not knowing how to continue, '-had a disagreement' I settled on. She raised her eyebrow smiling,<br>'Really? Oh, well' she said, sitting on the couch, 'wanna watch TV?' she asked. Well, _she_ didn't care,  
>'No, I'm gonna go look for her' I said grabbing my keys,<br>'Wait!' Ash shouted after me. I turned and looked at her with my eyebrows raised, 'you're gonna just leave me to go look for _her_?' she asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips,  
>'I'll be back soon' I promised, heading out the door. I got in my car and decided to look at the park first. I didn't get out of my car, nowhere to park; I drove round and looked for a rush of blond hair. She wasn't there.<p>

Ashley's POV

I came out of my room as soon as I heard the door slam. Pam was so mad that Freddie told me her little secret,  
>'Where'd Pam go?' I asked, innocently. He sighed,<br>'We-' he paused, '-had a disagreement' he said,  
>'Really? Oh, well' I said, sitting on the couch, 'wanna watch TV?' I asked,<br>'No, I'm gonna go look for her' he said grabbing my keys._ What?_  
>'Wait!' I shouted after him. He turned and looked at me with his eyebrows raised, 'you're gonna just leave me to go look for <em>her<em>?' I asked, putting my hands on my hips,  
>'I'll be back soon' he said, heading out the door.<em> Good, so Pam went to go live somewhere else. Good. Now, it will just be me and Freddie, the way it should have been as soon as I got here.<em>

SPOV

I stood outside the door. It had been so long, or so it seemed since I had been here. I didn't want to be here, but I had to go back. I had nowhere to live and here was better than the streets, I think... I took a deep breath and knocked the door. A minute later the door opened. I looked up to see my mother,  
>'What?' she shouted. She had a bottle of Vodka in one hand and a cigarette in the other. I slowly took off my hood so she could see it was me,<br>'It's me, Mom' I said, quietly, 'Sam' She looked at me blankly, like she didn't remember who I was and then her face slowly came to life when she realised who I was,  
>'SAM!' she shouted and the slapped me round the face. She grabbed my arms, which hurt like hell because of the cuts, and threw me on the floor of the apartment,<br>'PETE!' she shouted, 'Look who decided to turn up!' she called. Pete came in holding a bottle of beer in his hand. His eyes widened when he spotted me,  
>'You little bitch!' he shouted at me, 'you know the hell you put your mother and I through?' he screamed at me. I didn't say anything, he drank the last of his beer, 'DO YOU?' he roared, throwing the bottle at me. I ducked so it smashed against the wall just above my head. He came forward and grabbed my hair and pulled me up and threw me against the wall. He started kicking me repeatedly on my chest and ribs. I gave up on screaming and begging him to stop. It didn't work, what was the point? He kicked me in the face and it hurt like hell. He slapped me constantly on my cheeks and round my head. He punched me in the stomach three times and then threw me against the wall. I heard my phone crunching in my pocket. All this time my mother stood there, watching. Tears poured from my eyes as he grabbed my hair and dragged me to my 'bedroom' and threw me on the bed. My mother had gone back to watching TV. Pete continued punching, kicking and slapping me and then he ripped of my clothes and raped me again. I couldn't help it, I yelled out in pain. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. When he finished, he slapped me around the face and punched my cheek and left, I crawled into a ball on my bed and tried to fall asleep. This was my life again.<p> 


	20. Secrets and Rejections

FPOV

I shut the apartment door after me and collapsed on the couch. I could not find Sam anywhere. I looked in the park, the Groovy Smoothies, video arcade, mall, even the Technology museum, I couldn't find her anywhere. I didn't know where she would've gone. Just then, Ash came out of her room,  
>'Hey, find Pam?' she asked, sitting down on the couch next to me,<br>'No, I have no idea where _Sam_ would've gone' I told her. I swear I saw her smiling,  
>'Oh well, we can have a great time on our own' she said, seductively. She scooted over on the couch next to me. She put her hands on my shoulder and chest. I jumped up,<br>'Ash,' I warned, walking into my room. She followed and shut the door behind her. She stood in front of me and put both her hands around my waist,  
>'Ash!' I warned again, taking her hands off my waist,<br>'Don't pretend, Freddie' she said getting closer, 'you know you want it' she whispered seductively in my ear and then nipped and licked the lobe,  
>'Ash! No!' I said, walking toward the door. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. The moment I turned back around she kissed me. I immediately pushed her away,<br>'Ash! What are you doing? I'm with Sam and I don't like you in that way anymore' I said to her, 'I'm sorry'  
>'Oh come on, Freddie' she started, 'Pam stole you from me so I'm taking you back and now I got rid of her so we could be together' she said, taking both my hands again and looking into my eyes,<br>'_You_ got rid of her?' I asked, outraged,  
>'For us' she tried to convince me, holding both my hands. I snatched my hands away,<br>'She was telling the truth' I whispered under my breath,  
>'What?' Ashley asked,<br>'Do you even know what Sam's going through right now?' I shouted at her,  
>She stayed silent and shrugged her shoulders,<br>'She's going through a lot right now and she doesn't need _bitches_ like you making it worse!' I screamed at her. She started at me open-mouthed, 'She's had too many people like you in her life time and she doesn't need another' I continued,  
>'Like me?' she screamed,<br>'Yeah, like you' I screamed back, 'manipulative, scheming, selfish bitch' I finished, storming out and slamming the door. I grabbed my keys and opened the door. I heard her come out of my room. I turned to see her closer than I thought,  
>'you have until I get back to pack your things and get the fuck out of my apartment!' I shouted and then slammed the door. I got in my car and started driving. I didn't know where I was going. I picked up my phone and tried calling Sam. It went to voicemail. I left a message,<p>

_Hey, Sam, it's Freddie  
>Please call me as soon as you get this, I'm sorry<em>

I hung up and kept trying to call her and leaving messages every time.

SPOV

I woke up to blood dripping in my eye. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and stood to go to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to find blood all over me. It hurt too badly to have a shower, so I just dabbed my face with a cloth and went back in my room. I have a mini fire escape connected to my bedroom window so I can go out there whenever I want. I sat outside. The cool air felt good against my injuries. I walked back to lie on my bed.

FPOV

I had called her at least 15 times and left numerous messages. I scrolled down the contacts list and called the one person I hadn't called. It rang twice before they answered,

_Hey Gib, _I said_  
>'Sup?' <em>he replied,_  
>'Listen, have you seen Sam today?' <em>I asked, hopefully,_  
>'Actually, I saw her earlier down by the park' <em>he said, I sighed in relief,_ 'Dude, what happened?' _he asked,_ 'she look pretty shaken up' Oh no,  
>'Gibby, where is she now?' <em>I asked, frantically,_  
>'I don't know where she went' <em>he answered,_ 'sorry' _he replied,_  
>'Ok, thanks' <em>I said, hanging up. I called Sam again and she still didn't answer. I suddenly had an idea to where she would be. I started the engine and started a journey I never thought I'd have to make.

I was standing outside the door to Sam's 'parents'' apartment. I thought of knocking, but I really didn't want to deal with her mother's boyfriend again. I exited the building and walked round to the side. Luckily, there was a fire escape leading to Sam's window. I started climbing looking for any sign that Sam might be there. I arrived at her window and looked in. I couldn't believe what I saw. Sam was curled up in a ball on the bed with blood all over her. Her face was covered in blood. She had her arm spread out across the blood stained bed sheets and I could see her wrists. I sighed to myself. I yanked the window open, making a lot of noise, but Sam didn't move. I started to worry. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder. Nothing. I rushed to the bathroom to get a cloth. I dabbed her face with it to remove all the blood and shook her again,  
>'Sam?' I asked, still nothing, 'Sam?' I tried again; she stirred, but didn't look up, 'Sam?' I tried a little louder, and shook her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see me,<br>'Freddie?' she asked, 'what are you doing here?' she mumbled,  
>'I've come to get you, you're not staying here' she looked at the door, horridly and turned back to me,<br>'No, you can't be here' she rushed out. She tried to get up but groaned in pain, 'get out' she managed. I shook my head,  
>'I'm not leaving without you' I said. She slowly shook her head,<br>'No, go' she managed, 'if they see you-' I slowly put my arm around her, trying not to hurt her,  
>'Come on' I said sitting her up. She screamed in pain. I instantly let go of her. I got up and slowly opened her bedroom door. I peeked into the living room. Her mother and Pete were passed out on the couch. I closed the door and rushed back to Sam,<br>'Come on,' I said wrapping my arms around her shoulder, 'we need to go _now_' I said, pulling her up. She screamed in pain again and grabbed her stomach. She wouldn't manage the stairs down the fire escape. We'd have to go out the front door, past her mother. Suddenly, Sam lightly pushed me away,  
>'I can't go' she said, <em>why not?<em>  
>'Why not?' I asked,<br>'because, this is my life' she said,  
>'Don't ever say that' I said, dragging her to the door, 'This is not your life, this was never meant to be your life, you're coming with me' I said, slowly opening the door. We tip toed toward the couch where her 'parents' were passed out. I tried to move Sam past them, but she wouldn't move. I turned to her and saw a petrified expression on her face. She looked absolutely horrified,<br>'Sam, we need to go' I said. She slowly nodded and moved her feet. We made it to the door and I quietly opened it. We crept out of the door and I shut it silently behind us. I turned to Sam who was staring at the door. She turned to me,  
>'Come on, they'll wake up soon' <em>She really thought they might wake up while we were out here? They're out cold<em>. She started trying to walk down the hall. I sighed and went to help her, she yelled out in pain as I touched her shoulders. We made it to my car and I helped her in. She immediately let her head fall back and closed her eyes. I sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. She jumped at the loud noise. I started to drive,  
>'Where are we going?' she managed out,<br>'the hospital' I replied. Her eyes widened, 'you can shout all you want' I said, 'you're going' She shut her mouth,  
>'I'm not telling them' she said, stubbornly,<br>'then how are you going to explain?' I asked,  
>'Say I got mugged' she said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes and continued driving.<p>

SPOV

Freddie helped me out of the car when we got to the hospital. He shut the door behind me and walked me to the door of the hospital. We went in and walked to the front desk,  
>'We need to see a doctor' Freddie said to the receptionist. She nodded,<br>'Ok, fill out this form and we'll tell you when-'  
>'No, we don't have time for that' Freddie rushed out, throwing the clipboard with the form on behind him. I stared with wide eyes,<br>'Sir-you have to fill in a form before you can go in' the receptionist told him calmly,  
>'No, listen' he said angrily, 'look at her, we do not have time' he said, emphasising each word.<br>The receptionist picked up the phone and pressed a button. She mumbled something into the phone and then hung up,  
>'You can go ahead to room B' she said,<br>'Thank you' Freddie said, 'and can we get a wheelchair?' he asked. The receptionist nodded and stood up. I turned to Freddie,  
>'What are you doing?' I asked, 'I don't need a wheelchair' I said, angry,<br>'Sam, you can barely walk' he said,  
>'I don't care, I'm not using a wheelchair'<p>

FPOV

'I don't care, I'm not using a wheelchair' She didn't like looking weak,  
>'Sam, I can tell them what really happened' I threatened. I didn't want to threaten her, but it was the only way I could get her to use the damn wheelchair! She opened her mouth in shock,<br>'Fine, I'll use the bloody wheelchair' she gave in. I smiled,  
>'Thank you' I said. Just then the receptionist came around with the wheelchair. I helped Sam in. She groaned in pain when she sat down and grabbed her arms. I wheeled her down to room B where the receptionist told us to go. I was told to wait outside when I gave her to the doctor. I sat in the waiting room, anxiously.<p>

**Ok, that's it for now, I'll try to get time to upload more, till then...REVIEW! **


	21. Rejections and Hospitals

**Ok, guys, I'm going away for a couple of days and then my sisters coming back from university for three days so I might not have enough time to update during this period, so I have uploaded TEN chapters now :D Review and PLEASE tell me what you think! :D enjoy!**

SPOV

I was sitting on a hospital bed, having had all my bruises tended to and bones bandaged up. Suddenly a women came into my room and sat on the opposite end of the bed,  
>'Hello, Sam' she said, 'I'm Doctor Benson' <em>Benson? <em>'Freddie, specifically asked me to treat you' she smiled. I nodded, 'So, how did this happen?' she asked,  
>'I got mugged' I shrugged, 'wrong place at the wrong time' she nodded and wrote something down. Just then Freddie came in,<br>Doctor Benson got up,  
>'I'll come back later' she said, walking out the door, <em>Thanks, Doc (!)<br>'_So, what did you tell her?_' _he asked, sitting in her place on my bed,  
>'that I got mugged' I shrugged,<br>'Look, Sam about Ashley-' he started, but he got interrupted by the door slamming open and Carly running in,  
>'Sam! Are you ok? Oh my gosh! What happened?' she shouted, running toward me,<br>'Carls?' I asked, 'what are you doing here?' I questioned,  
>'I left early because Freddie sent me a text saying you were in hospital so Spencer drove us right back' she rushed out so fast, I'm not sure I knew what saying. I looked at Freddie, he looked down, 'Answer my questions!' she practically screamed at me,<br>'Is Spencer here?' I asked,  
>'He's talking to a nurse' she said, 'Answer!'<br>'I'm fine now and I got mugged walking down the street when it was dark' I lied,  
>'Oh my gosh! I can't believe it, what were you thinking?' she shouted,<br>'I'm losing you here, Carls' I said,  
>'Walking down the street when it was it dark?' she shouted, 'on your own?'<br>'Yeah, sorry 'bout that' I said,  
>'I can't believe it!' she shouted again. At this point Freddie got up and left due to Doctor Benson calling him out,<br>'Carls! Calm down!' I said,  
>'Right' she said, 'are you sure you're ok?' she asked again,<br>'Yes, I'm fine now' just then Doctor Benson came in without Freddie,  
>'Hey, Doc' I said, 'this is my best friend, Carly' I told her,<br>'Hello, Carly' she said, politely,  
>'Hello' Carly replied. Doctor Benson turned to me,<br>'I need to talk to you, would you like Carly here or not?' she asked. I turned to Carls,  
>'Carls, can you wait outside for a bit?' She huffed and went to stand outside,<br>'What's up, Doc?' I asked,  
>'Well, one of your tests show that you're dangerously underweight' she started, I swallowed, 'have you been eating?' she asked,<br>'Yeah' I said, in a duh tone to make her believe it,  
>'You're in serious trouble here, Sam' she said, 'you need to gain weight, rapidly otherwise you could lose your life' she said. I nodded and rolled my eyes,<br>'Right, and can you tell me how this happened?' she asked, pointing to my wrists. I pulled my arms out from her view and under the sheets, 'also your tests show that you have been throwing up a lot lately' she said,  
>'I have a stomach bug' I lied,<br>'You need to tell me, Sam' she said, 'I'm a Doctor' _and also Freddie's cousin,_ I thought. I shook my head and she wrote something down on her clipboard,  
>'What are you doing?' I asked,<br>'I'm going to make an appointment for you at the therapist's'  
>'Yeah, I'm not going to a therapist' I said,<br>'either that, or you tell me, right here, right now' she said. I scoffed,  
>'Fine, 'I said, I could always skip, I thought,<br>'Ok' I said. She got up and left. I was alone for not even a minute before the door opened revealing Carls and Spence,  
>'Hey, Sam' Spencer said, 'feelin' better?' he asked,<br>'Yep' I answered, Carly rushed over and forced a fat cake into my hand,  
>'I went over the corner shop down the road and got one for you' she said,<br>'Thanks, Carls' I said. I put it on the side,  
>'you're not going to eat it?' she asked in disbelief,<br>'No, I feel a bit sick' I convinced her, she nodded,  
>'So, Sam' Spencer started, 'you're Doctors kinda cute' he said, leaning over the bars on my bed. I laughed once,<br>'She's Freddie's cousin' I told him,  
>'Oh' he said, 'Freddie!' he called out the door and walking out. Me and Carly laughed. She sat next to me on the bed,<br>'So...' she started,  
>'So...what?' I mimicked her tone,<br>'You and Freddie' she said,  
>'Oh' I mumbled,<br>'Yeah, 'oh'' she said, 'So, you're dating now?' she said, looking for details,  
>'I don't know' I shrugged,<br>'You don't know? Sam, most people know if they're dating' she said,  
>'No, I mean, I don't know if we are...anymore' I said,<br>'What? Why not?' she asked. Just then Freddie opened the door,  
>'Hey, Carly' he said, 'Can you give us some privacy?' he asked,<br>'Ok, sure' she nodded, she turned to me and gave me a look that said, 'Do whatever it takes to fix it' She opened the door and closed it behind her. Freddie sat in a chair in the corner of the room,  
>We sat in silence for a while before he spoke,<br>'So, Spence just asked if was ok for him to date my cousin' he said. I smiled and laughed once. He smiled too,  
>He sat on the end of my bed. We sat in silence until he spoke,<br>'You were right about Ashley' he mumbled, looking down,  
>'How'd you know?' I asked,<br>'She kissed me' my breath caught in my throat and my eyes started watering, 'and then admitted that she tried to get rid of you' he looked up and saw that my eyes were watering and came and sat next to me,  
>'Sam,' he said, wiping my tears from below my eyes, 'I'm sorry, I should have trusted you' he said. I stayed silent, 'I kicked Ashley out' I looked up, 'I told her that she was a selfish bitch and then left her alone in my apartment which probably wasn't the best idea, but...' I laughed. He laughed with me and smiled, 'Shelly says you could be out in two weeks' he said,<br>'Shelly?' I asked,  
>'Oh, that's my cousin' he said. I nodded,<br>'Do you still want to stay with me?' he asked,  
>'I don't know, Freddie' I said. I watched his face drop,<br>'Ashley's not there anymore, it'll just be us two' he said,  
>'Yeah, but I don't know how-' I looked for the right phrase, '-we'll work' I managed out. He took my hands,<br>'Sam,' he started, 'I'm sorry' he said again,  
>'How can I be sure?' I asked,<br>'Because, I love you' he said, simply,  
>'I've loved before and it didn't work out to well' I said. His face dropped into a frown,<br>'Don't you love me?' he asked, in a small voice,  
>'Yes' I answered after a painful minute,<br>'I think you have your answer' he said. We stayed silent for a moment until he suddenly spoke,  
>'But I don't think I can-' I stopped,<br>'What?' he asked,  
>'I don't think I can trust you...' I said. He frowned and looked in his lap, '...completely' I said. He took a deep breath and nodded.<br>'When you get out in two weeks, are you gonna stay at mine still or are you gonna go to Carly's?' he asked,  
>'I don't know' I whispered. He looked down, 'Two weeks is a long time' I said. He nodded,<br>'Well, you'll be all better by then' he said, smiling,  
>'I don't know,' I started, he looked up at me, 'Two weeks in here might make me insane' I joked. He laughed along with me. Just then Carls came in,<br>'Hey, Freddie can I talk to you outside for a sec?' she asked, _oh crap,  
><em>'Yeah, sure' he followed her out of the door. I looked and I could see them talking through the window of the door,  
>'what did you do?' I heard Carly shout at Freddie. I couldn't hear what Freddie was saying but I could see Carly pushing and slapping Freddie on his shoulder. Freddie put his hand on his shoulder and mouthed something that looked like 'Ow'. I laughed to myself and made a mental note to kill Carl's later for whatever she was telling him. They hugged and then talked for another minute, Carly slapped him again, and then Carly walked off when Freddie came in my room.<p> 


	22. Hospitals and Idiots

FPOV

'What do you do?' Carly shouted at me, and then pushed me on the shoulders,  
>'About what?' I asked,<br>'Sam?' she said, lowering her voice,  
>'Oh,' I said,<br>'Yeah, 'oh'!' she shouted, slapping me on the shoulder,  
>'Ow!' I yelled and put my hand on my shoulder,<br>'Well?' she asked again. I sighed and started telling her the whole story. When I'd finished, she sighed and shook her head,  
>'Freddie, you idiot' she sighed,<br>'Excuse me?' I asked,  
>'Sam doesn't trust people easily,' she said, 'it took her a long time to start trusting me' she said. I opened my mouth to say something, but she interrupted me, 'Look,' she said, holding up her hand to me, silencing me, 'Three years ago, Sam had a boyfriend' she said,<br>'Wasn't that the one she pushed out a tree?' I asked. She shook her head,  
>'No, that was-Y'know that doesn't matter' she said, 'point is he was very possessive, he wouldn't let her go out and when she did, he used to-' she stopped, eyes watering. I didn't need her to carry on, I knew what she was about to say. Tears started spilling out of Carly's eyes. I hugged her and she hugged me back. She pulled away soon,<br>'Anyway, since then she hasn't been able to trust anyone else very easily again' she said, wiping her eyes. _If she knew, _I thought, 'And she trusted _you_' she said,  
>'I know, and I-' I started,<br>'And then you went and messed it up!' she shouted and hit me again,  
>'Ow! Stop hitting me!' I shouted, rubbing my shoulder,<br>'Fix it!' she snapped and then walked off to get a drink with Spence. I walked back into Sam's room.

'Hey' I mumbled, sitting in the chair,  
>'Hi' she whispered. We sat in silence until I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and Sam looked at me,<br>'Sam, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did, I think I did believe you subconsciously, I just didn't want to believe it and I know that's not an excuse or anything but I think that's what it was and if I could go back in time and take what I said back, I would but I can't so-'  
>'It's ok' she said. I looked at her, eyes wide,<br>'Really?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, I've thought about it some more' she said,<br>'So...' I started, 'You forgive me?' I asked, hopefully. She rolled her eyes,  
>'Ugh, if you want to get all sappy about it...' she said. I smiled and hugged her. I pulled away and kissed her.<p>

SPOV

Two weeks goes by fast, and I was getting ready to leave the hospital. Carly, Freddie and Spencer were all there helping me. Freddie stayed with me almost all the time, apart the odd time to go home and change, but he'd bring movies and we'd both sit in my bed and watch them on the TV I had on the wall. Freddie was putting some stuff away when his phone rang,  
>'Hello?' he answered, 'Yes, I'm fine' he sighed, 'Ok, thanks, love you, too, bye' He hung up and put the phone in my pocket,<br>'Who was that?' I asked him,  
>'My mom, she's gonna be a couple more weeks' he said, 'she stopped at my cousin's on the way home because one of them is really sick' he said,<br>'Oh, ok' I said.

'So, I have an Idea' Carly started in the car,  
>'Always bad' Spencer said, from behind the steering wheel, Me and Freddie both laughed at Carly pouting. Me and Freddie were sitting in the back seats,<br>'anyway,' Carly continued, 'Me, you and Freddie could all sleep in the iCarly studio tonight!' she said, looking at me,  
>'Ok, sure' I mumbled,<br>'Yay!' she turned to Freddie, 'you can come right?' she asked. Freddie opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him, 'great so it's all of us' she said, she turned back to me,  
>'Sam, do you need Spence to stop round your place so you can get some stuff?' she asked.<p>

**Review and PLEASE tell me what you think! :D enjoy!**


	23. Idiots and PJ's

**Review and PLEASE tell me what you think! :D enjoy!**

FPOV

'Sam, do you need Spence to stop round your place so you can get some stuff' Carly asked Sam. She went silent,  
>'Actually, Carls' I jumped in, 'her stuff's at my place' I said,<br>'Oh, ok' she said and turned back around. Sam was silent the whole journey.

We got to the Bushwell plaza and I walked around to Sam's door and opened it for her. I grabbed her waist and started helping her out. She slapped my hands away,  
>'Stop obsessing, Frederly' she said, 'I'm fine' she said,<br>'I'm just making sure' I said, helping her anyway. We made it to Carly's apartment, me listening to Sam's complaints all the way, and opened the door,  
>'Ah, it's good to be home and not in smelly old Yakima' Carly said in disgust. I sat Sam down on the couch and sat next to her,<br>'Hey, you guys want a drink?' Carly called from the kitchen, opening the fridge,  
>'Yeah, sure' I said,<br>'Sam?' she asked,  
>'Yeah, sure' she shrugged. Carly came over with our drinks and set them on the table. She threw herself on the couch between me and Sam,<br>'So, I'm thinking,' she started,  
>'Be worried!' Spencer shouted from his room,<br>'Shut up!' Carly shouted back. We heard Spencer's deep laugh come from his room, 'Anyways, I was thinking you guys could announce on the show that you're dating' me and Sam stayed silent. I took a sip of my drink to avoid saying anything,  
>'Sam?' she asked. She turned to her,<br>'Carls,' she moaned, 'you know I don't like being sappy' she turned to me with a look that told me to shut up or die,  
>'Yeah, but don't you think the fans should know?' she asked,<br>'They don't need to know' Sam said. I looked at her with both my eyebrows raised. _She doesn't want people to know about us? Is she ashamed to be dating me?_  
>'Maybe, there's nothing to know' I said, angry. She looked at me, shocked, eyes wide. I stood up and went to my apartment. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on.<p>

SPOV

'Maybe, there's nothing to know' he said. I looked at him, eyes wide. Then he stood up and went to his apartment. I turned to Carly and her eyes were wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but I spoke first,  
>'I don't know' I said,<br>'No, he's upset you don't want anyone to know' she said,  
>'Really?' I asked, 'It's not that I don't want anyone to know, it's just-'<br>'Look, Sam you guys have been on and off since I got here' she started, 'and I only got back two weeks ago!' she exclaimed,  
>'I know, but-'<br>'You should go talk to him' she said. I looked at my watch. I knew that Freddie would some time alone first,  
>'Fine, but let's watch Girly Cow first' I said, turning the TV on. She sighed and watched it with me.<p>

When it was finished, Carly turned to me,  
>'Okay, go fix it' she said, pointing to the door. I sighed and stood up. I made my way over to Freddie's apartment. I knocked on his door and waited. He didn't answer so I opened the door and stepped in. He was on the couch watching TV,<br>'Sam' his voice was cold and upset,  
>'Freddie-' he stood up and walked toward me,<br>'Yes?' he asked,  
>'That wasn't what you thought-' I started, but then he interrupted me,<br>'Oh yeah?' he asked sarcastically, ''cause it sounded to me you didn't want people to know about us' he said,  
>'I didn't because-' I started,<br>'Are you embarrassed to be dating me?' he asked. Moisture started to spill over my eyes,  
>'No,-it's just-' I tried again,<br>'What?' he snapped. I was fully crying now,  
>'Because, look what happened before!' I shouted at him, frustrated with him interrupting me,<br>'What?' he asked. I sighed,  
>'Look what happened with Ashley' I struggled, 'she knew and she tried to take you away from me' I sniffed, 'and what if that happens again? And what if they do it?' I asked, wiping away my tears, 'What if it happens with someone else? Y'know one of those girls who say you are hot on the site comments or someone else who-' I started crying again, and desperately trying to wipe my tears away. Two hands pulled mine away from my face. I looked up and Freddie was standing closer to me than before. He held both my hands in one of his and placed one hand on my cheek,<br>'Sam' he started, 'I love _you_, you need to understand that' he said,  
>'I do' I mouthed,<br>'Then you should know that I'd do anything for you and I would never, ever leave you' he finished kissing me on the cheek,  
>'Promise?' I asked,<br>'Promise' he said, smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back and put his hands around my waist. I pulled away and took his hand,  
>'Come on, let's go to Carly's' I said, pulling his arm. He wouldn't move,<br>'Ok, let's get your stuff first?' he asked,  
>'Oh, yeah' I said, pulling his toward his room. I pushed the door open, grabbing my stuff. He went to his draws and pulled some things out and put them in a bag. I started packing my stuff when I realised something,<br>'Hey, Freddie?' I asked, he stopped what he was doing and turned to me,  
>'Yeah?' he asked,<br>'I don't have anything to sleep in' it was true seeing as I got the clothes he gave me the other night to sleep in all covered in blood,  
>'Right, do you want to borrow something of mine again, of Carly's?' he asked,<br>'Um, something of yours' I answered, 'Carly's size is a bit small for me' I lied, covering up the fact I just wanted to sleep in his clothes,  
>He blushed and I rolled my eyes. <em>Seriously, blushing? Geez, Fredwina, be a man,<em> I thought. He turned back to his draws and tossed me something. It was a long-sleeved shirt he wore the previous day and some sweats. _Good,_ I thought, I wanted to avoid Carly finding out,  
>'Thanks' I said, stuffing them into my bag. When we were finished packing we went back over to Carly's.<p> 


	24. PJ's and Games

When I opened the door, Carly looked at our intertwined hands and back at us,  
>'You made up!' she concluded. I rolled my eyes, and sat on the couch. Freddie sat next to me and slung his arm round the back of the couch over my shoulders,<br>'So, we watching a movie?' he asked. I noticed the coffee table separating the TV from the couch was gone. I looked around and couldn't see it,  
>'Hey, Carls?' I asked,<br>'Mmm?' she answered,  
>'Where's the table?' I asked, pointing to the space where the table was,<br>'Oh, I moved it to Spencer's room' she shrugged, she sat on the couch next to me, ''Cause I invited , Gibby, Reuben, Ryan and Sasha round to hang out and play some games!' she rejoiced, _Sasha? Is she insane? She used to have a monster crush on Freddie, I don't even know if she's over it yet...wait, Ryan? _Ryan was this new guy in our school. He had brown hair, brown eyes and he's on the swim team. _  
><em>'You invited Ryan?' I asked. She nodded,  
>'Mmm hmm' she said. We both screamed and Freddie covered his ears,<br>'And he said he'd come?' I asked. She nodded, with a smile on her face. We screamed again,  
>'Oh my god, he is so hot!' I gushed,<br>'I know!' she screamed, 'and he's on the swim team, so it's likely that he'll have a nice body' she said,  
>'He does' I said, matter-of-factly. She stared at me, open mouthed,<br>'How do _you_ know?' she asked,  
>'Yeah, how <em>do<em> you know?' Freddie asked,  
>'I saw him getting changed once, before a swim meet' I shrugged,<br>'Oh my god!' she squealed, 'is it _really _nice?' she asked,  
>'Yeah, he's so fit' I said. She smiled,<br>'Ok, that's where I draw the line' Freddie said,  
>'Sorry, babe' I said in a patronising voice and kissed him on the cheek,<br>'Sorry, Freddie' Carly said,  
>'So, what time are they supposed to be here?' I asked. As soon as I said it, there was a knock at the door. Carly smiled at me and jumped up to get the door. We both stood up from the couch and I looked at Freddie, he gave me a one-armed hug before Carly opened the door. It was Reuben, Sasha, Gibby and the girl I saw with Gibby at the park the other day,<br>'Hey, guys' Gibby waved,  
>'Hey, Gib' Carly said,<br>'This is Danielle' he said, gesturing to the girl next to him,  
>'Hi' Carly said, 'come on in' They all came in.<p>

FPOV

'Come on in' Carly said. _I wanted them all to know about us, but if Sam didn't want them to, then I shouldn't tell them. Not that I would leave her, I wouldn't, but if that's what she wants..._I let go of her hand and stepped away from her. She seemed to understand why I had done it. She shook her head and reached forward to grab my hand. She held it and nodded at me. I smiled back at her,  
>'Hey, Sam, Freddie' he greeted and then looked down at our hands, 'You're ok then?' he asked. She smiled at him and nodded, 'told you it'd work out' he said, passing us and sitting on the couch, Danielle, Reuben and Sasha all joined him on the couch,<br>'So, you guys are going out now?' Sasha asked. Sam took a deep breath and answered;  
>'Yeah' Sasha folded her arms and looked at Carly.<p>

**Review and PLEASE tell me what you think! :D enjoy!**


	25. Games and Bottles

SPOV

'So, what are we playing?' Gibby asked,  
>'Well...' Carly ran into the kitchen and grabbed something. She ran back and held an empty bottle up, 'Spin the bottle!' she sang. <em>Ugh, I hate that game. It's the one where you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, they have to kiss.<em>  
>Carly got everyone to sit on the floor in a circle. I sat next to Freddie, of course. Carly spun the bottle. I waited, nervously. It landed on Reuben. She leant forward and kissed him sat back down. There were some 'Woo's' and some claps from everyone else on the floor. Next, it was Reuben's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Sasha. They were sitting next to each other, so Sasha leant over to Reuben and kissed him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Carly got up to answer it. She checked her teeth and hair in the mirror before opening the door. I laughed, and she yanked open the door. Ryan was standing there, leaning against the door frame,<br>'Hey, Carly' he said,  
>'Hey' she said, gesturing him to come on in, 'we're playing spin the bottle' she said, sitting back down,<br>'Great' he said. He took his jacket off and put it on the couch and sat down next to Carly. She turned to me and gave me a look that said, 'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god! I smiled and we went back to the game. The game went on, Carly had to spin the bottle and it landed on Ryan. She turned round and kissed him. It lasted longer than everyone else's and soon they we're having a full blown make out session in front of us. I giggled and buried my head in Freddie's shoulder. He laughed too. They finally broke apart and everyone turned to Carly,  
>'Um we've changed the rules to the kisses have to last at least five seconds' she said,<br>'That was more than five seconds' Freddie mumbled to me. I laughed and he put his arm around me,  
>'Freddie's turn!' Carly shouted, glaring at him, she obviously heard him. He laughed and reached for the bottle.<br>He span the bottle and I waited, nervously. I thought it was ok; it was a game so it's ok, but I felt a strong sense of jealously when the bottle landed on Sasha. She smiled; obviously she does still have a crush on him. She leant forward to him and kissed him. Longest. Five. Seconds. Of. My. Life. They finally pulled away after what felt like eternity. He sat back next to me and put his arm around me,  
>'I don't like this game' I whispered to Freddie. He chuckled. The game went on and after a few turns it was my go. I spun the bottle and it landed on, Ryan. I leant forward.<p>

FPOV

Oh my god, Sam has to kiss Ryan! Y'know, the guy her and Carly were gushing about how hot he is a moment ago? She leant forward and started kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. I know he did that with Carls and everyone else, but it's not ok when he does it to my Sam. I reached out and grabbed her shirt and pulled her back,  
>'Ok, that's five seconds' I said. Sam turned to me and smiled,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'Nothing, you're just cute' she said, leaning her head on my chest. We had a few more turns and Carly announced she was bored of this game, so she made it Seven minutes in heaven. The bottle first landed on Gibby and Danielle. They went in the closet and did, god knows what, but when their time was up Danielle came out with her makeup smudged and her top halfway down her shoulder. The bottle then landed on Reuben and Sasha. They got up and went in the closet. A few more turns had passed and then it was my go. I spun the bottle and it landed on Carly. We both stood up and went in the closet.<p>

**Review and PLEASE tell me what you think! :D enjoy!**


	26. Bottles and Closets

SPOV

Oh my god, Carly and Freddie just went in the closet! Who knows what they could do in seven minutes! Ryan came and sat next to me,  
>'Hey, Sam' he said,<br>'Ryan' I replied,  
>'So, this is a bit weird but, do you think Carly likes me?' he asked. I turned to him,<br>'Why? Do you like her?' I asked. He nodded. I looked at the closet door to see if they had come out yet,  
>'That's why I came here tonight, I was gonna make a move but now I'm not so sure if she likes me back' he said,<br>'Trust me, Ryan' I said, 'go for it' I told him,  
>'Really?' he asked,<br>'I just told you didn't I?' I asked, looking at the closet door again,  
>'Ok and thanks' he said, standing up, 'and you don't have to worry, Y'know about Freddie and Carly' he said and went to go sit back in his place. The closet door finally opened revealing Carly and Freddie. They didn't look any different than when they went in there. He came and sat back down next to me. I looked at him with wide eyes and eyebrows raised,<br>'Don't worry, we just talked' he said, under his breath,  
>'Good' I replied, 'I really didn't feel like killing my best friend' He let out a laugh and smiled. Gibby and Sasha went in the closet next and then Rueben and Danielle and then it was my go. I reached for the bottle and spun it. It landed on Freddie. I looked up and Freddie was smiling at me. I took his hand and lead him to the closet. As soon as I closed the door and turned to him, he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands made their way to my hips. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted, He wasted no time darting his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped his hands in his hair while he kissed my neck. My hands went to the collar of his shirt and started undoing the buttons. His hands flew up to stop me. He held my hands in his,<br>'Not here, we only have seven minutes and what if Carly opened the door?' he asked, smiling,  
>'Right' I said. I pulled my hands from his and wrapped them round his neck and kissed him again. He forced his tongue through my lips and into my mouth, wasting no time. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and slightly pulled it making him groan into my mouth. He started to put his hand up my shirt, toward my bra strap,<br>'What happened to 'we only have seven minutes'? I asked, against his lips,  
>'I changed my mind' he answered. I smiled and kissed him again. We continued making out until-<br>'Guys! You're seven minutes were up 2 minutes ago!' Carly whined from outside the door, 'we can't carry on the game!' I pulled Freddie off me and sorted out my hair and his and wiped my gloss from Freddie's lips,  
>'Come on' I grabbed his hand and opened the door. Carly raised her eyebrow at me when we passed her and sat back down,<br>'Ok,' Carly said, 'Ryan's turn' she called, passing him the bottle. He smiled and took it off her. He placed it on the floor and spun it. The bottle landed between me and Carly. She looked up at me, eyes wide,  
>'Clearly you, Carls' I smiled. She smiled back and stood up. Ryan stood up and they both walked into the closet. Ryan went in first and before Carly closed the door, she turned to me,<br>'Thank you' she mouthed. I laughed,  
>'you're welcome' I mouthed back and she closed the door. I turned to Freddie,<br>'5 bucks says they're in there for more than seven minutes' I smiled. He chuckled once,  
>'You're on' he said, kissing my hair. I smiled and stood up. I walked over to Gibby,<br>'Yo, Gib' I said, lightly kicking him, 'can I talk to you for a sec?' I asked. He looked confused and turned to Danielle and muttered something to her. He stood up and we walked over to a corner,  
>'What's up?' he asked. I struggled for words,<br>'Um, do you remember that time in Groovy Smoothies?' I asked, 'Y'know when you saw me and Freddie?'  
>'-and found out that you were dating' he continued, 'yeah, why?' he asked,<br>'Well, you asked me what was on my arms,' I lowered my voice into a whisper and struggled for more words, 'and um-well,' I struggled. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder,  
>'It's ok, Sam, I won't tell anyone' he said. I smiled, 'I just need to know you're getting help' he said. He didn't ask a question but I knew he was looking for an answer,<br>'Well, Freddie knows and he's been, um-' I didn't know how to continue, '-supportive' I settled on. He smiled,  
>'Ok' he said. I looked at my watch,<br>'Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to collect five bucks' I said, turning and sitting back next to Freddie. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders again,  
>'What were you and Gib talking about?' he asked,<br>'Nothing' I shrugged, 'you owe me five bucks' I said, poking his chest. He sighed and smiled. He reached into his back pocket and brought out his wallet. He reached in and handed me a bill. I smiled and put it in my pocket. I looked at my watch again,  
>'Oh my god, they've been in there for over fifteen minutes' I said, 'should we get them?' I asked, Freddie. He opened his mouth to answer but someone else did first,<br>'Yes, please,' said Sasha, 'I am bored out of my mind here' she moaned. I laughed and stood up. I walked over to the closet door. I hit it with my fist, repeatedly,  
>'TIME'S UP!' I shouted, thumping the door again, 'Get your asses out here!' I shouted, hit it again and went to sit next to Freddie again. As soon as I sat down, closet door opened and Carly and Ryan stepped out, holding hands. I stared at her with raised eyebrows and she nodded,<br>'Whoa,' said Gibby, looking at his watch, 'Sorry guys, I have to take off' he said, standing up and pulling Danielle and Reuben with him,  
>'So do I' said Sasha. We all looked at her, 'He's my ride home' she said. Me and Freddie stood up to say goodbye,<br>'See you, guys!' we called before they went out the door,  
>'See you!' Gibby shouted back,<br>'I'll take off to then' said Ryan. Before Ryan went, he turned in the door way and whispered to Carly, I could still hear though,  
>'So, I'll see you at school, then?' he asked. Carly nodded and did her 'boyfriend squeal'. Ryan smiled and leant down to kiss her. She closed the door and turned to us. We looked at each other before letting out a high-pitched scream,<br>'We kissed!' She screamed,  
>'I know, I was standing right here' I reminded her. She shook her head,<br>'No, in the closet!' she said practically jumping up and down with joy,  
>'Oh my god, what exactly happened?' I obsessed,<br>'Well, he-' she started, but Freddie spoke,  
>'Ok, I'm going back to my place if all you guys are gonna do is talk about how hot guys are' Freddie said,<br>'Are you jealous of Ryan?' Carly asked in a baby voice, turning into the kitchen to get a can of Peppy Cola,  
>'Aw, you upset we didn't call <em>you<em> hot?' I asked, mimicking Carly's voice,  
>'Well, it wouldn't hurt you to say it once in a while' he mumbled. I took his hand and went on my tip-toes to reach his ear,<br>'Freddie, I find you extremely hot' I whispered in his ear and then pulled away. Carly came back into the room as soon as I turned around,  
>'Ok, all I could find was, 'Boogie bear takes Manhattan', 'Galaxy Wars', and those weird pirate movies' Carly said,<br>'How about we don't watch a movie?' I suggested. Carly and Freddie both looked at me with their eyebrows raised, 'There's gotta be loads of icarly clips we haven't watched yet, Y'know being away for two weeks and all...' I said,  
>'Yeah, ok' said Freddie,<br>'Sounds good' Carly said.

We were all in the icarly studio in our sleeping bags, and sleep wear, (me in Freddie's shirt and sweats), looking at the icarly clips fans had sent in on the big screen. There was a clip of this British guy, dancing in a pool of coconut milk. It was pretty weird but his dance moves were insane. We watched some more clips and then Freddie fell asleep. I poked Carls,  
>'What?' she asked. I pointed to sleeping Freddie,<br>'Want to draw stuff on his face?' I asked, reaching in my bag to get a pen. Carly stopped me,  
>'That's your boyfriend' she said,<br>'Yeah, he still has a face' I said. She rolled her eyes,  
>'Sam, no' she said. I sighed,<br>'Fine' and I put the pen back into my bag. We both moved over to the far side of the studio so we wouldn't wake him,  
>'So, Sam, there's one question I've been dying to ask since you told me you were dating' she started,<br>'Yeah...?' I asked,  
>'Have you Y'know, Y'know?' she said. I genially had no idea what she was saying,<br>'you're gonna have to speak in English here, Carls' I said. She sighed,  
>'How far have you guys, Y'know, been?' she asked, 'have you, Y'know, yet?' she asked. I knew what that meant,<br>'Oh my god, Carls' I said, getting into my sleeping bag,  
>'What? I just wanted to know if you had yet!' she said, innocently,<br>'I can't believe I am having this conversation with you' I said,  
>'Seriously, have you?' she asked,<br>'No' I answered, flatly. She looked disappointed. She wanted deets,  
>'Do you want to?' she asked. <em>Did<em> I want to_? I don't know if I'm ready yet. It's not like I'm a virgin or anything even before Pete, I shuddered, I had been with guys before. But this would be different because I was in love with Freddie. I love him,  
><em>'Well...yeah' I said, quietly, 'but-' Carly interrupted me,  
>'Really? Oh my god, you-'<br>'let me finish' I said, 'But every time we get closer, we always get interrupted' I said, '-by something' I said, 'So maybe we weren't meant to'  
>'Can I give you some advice?' She asked. I nodded,<br>'I went through the same thing with Alex' she started, 'and I-'  
>'Wait, did you and Alex-?' I started,<br>'Sam, I am trying to give you advice!' she scolded,  
>'Right' I said,<br>'Just let what happens happen' she said,  
>'Thanks Carls' I said, 'I wouldn't have figured that out' I said, sarcastically turning over and closing my eyes,<br>'And of course, do a little flirting' she said. I laughed and smiled,  
>'Night, Carls' I said,<br>'Night, Sam' she said. I closed my eyes once more.

**Review and PLEASE tell me what you think! :D enjoy!**


	27. Closets and Sex Talks

FPOV

We were in the icarly studio watching clips people had sent in. I got bored and tried to get to sleep. I was about to drift off, when-  
>'What?' I heard Carly say,<br>'Want to draw stuff on his face?' Sam asked _what? No!_, I thought. I heard her go into her bag,  
>'That's your boyfriend' I heard Carls say. <em>Yeah!<em>, I thought,  
>'Yeah, he still has a face' Sam said, I rolled my eyes,<br>'Sam, no' Carly said . _Thanks Carls,_ I thought. I heard Sam sigh and a bag rustle,  
>'So, Sam, there's one question I've been dying to ask since you told me you were dating' Carly said. <em>Oh?<em>  
>'Yeah...?' Sam dragged out,<br>'Have you Y'know, Y'know?' Carly asked. _Is she seriously asking that?_ I knew what she was saying, but-  
>'you're gonna have to speak in English here, Carls' Sam's a little slow,<br>'How far have you guys, Y'know, been?' she asked, 'have you, Y'know, yet?' she asked. She finally caught on,  
>'Oh my god, Carls' she said. I smiled. I heard a sleeping bag rustle,<br>'What? I just wanted to know if you had yet!' she said in a high pitched voice,  
>'I can't believe I am having this conversation with you' <em>Ah, Sam,<em>  
>'Seriously, have you?' she asked,<br>'No' she answered, toneless. She sounded disappointed,  
>'Do you want to?' she asked. I waited anxiously for the answer from Sam. There was a long pause before she spoke again. I didn't care either way what her answer was. I love her, and I will do anything to make her happy. She finally spoke after what felt like an eternity, but it was a different answer to what I was expecting,<em><br>_'Well...yeah' She nearly whispered. _Really?, _I thought, _We've been pretty far before and I know she showed no signs of stopping, but I just assumed that she wouldn't want to because of her past..._'but' she continued but Carly interrupted her,  
>'Really? Oh my god, you-'<br>'let me finish' she said, 'But every time we get closer, we always get interrupted' I smiled and tried not to laugh, '-by something' she continued, 'So maybe we weren't meant to'  
>'Can I give you some advice?' she asked. Sam didn't say anything, 'I went through the same thing with Alex' she started, 'and I-' <em>her and Alex?<em> _I knew they were together, I just never knew they-_,  
>'Wait, did you and Alex-?' Sam said, asking my question,<br>'Sam, I am trying to give you advice!' Carly scolded,  
>'Right' Sam said,<br>'Just let what happens happen' she said. I rolled my eyes. _Pretty obvious..._  
>'Thanks Carls' Sam said, 'I wouldn't have figured that out' she said, sarcastically. I smiled, turning over and closing my eyes,<br>'And of course, do a little flirting' she said. She laughed and smiled,  
>'Night, Carls' she said,<br>'Night, Sam' Carls replied.

SPOV

Before I went to sleep, I moved my sleeping bag closed to Freddie's. I felt safer next to him. I lay down and closed my eyes.

I woke up with a gasp and sat up. I looked around quickly,  
>'Sam?' someone asked. I immediately looked in the direction it came from. It was Freddie, 'Sam?' he asked, I looked up and smiled, 'was it the same dream, again?' he asked. I shook my head,<br>'No, actually' I started, 'this one was weird' I said,  
>'What was it about?' he asked. I looked over at Carly to see she was still asleep,<br>'In the morning' I whispered, pointing to sleeping Carly on the other side of the room,  
>'Ok' he whispered back and then kissed my forehead. I laid back down, my back to him and he pulled me too him and draped his arm over me. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.<p>

I woke due to Carly shaking me awake,  
>'Sam!' she screamed, 'wake up!' I groaned and rubbed my eyes,<br>'Carls it's too early' I moaned. She looked confused,  
>'It's 11' she said, I looked up to see Freddie, already dressed, standing next to her,<br>'That's early' I said, throwing the sheets over my head,  
>'Whatever, get up!' she said, pulling the sheets off me,<br>'That new shake place just opened in the mall' she said, 'We have to go today!' she shouted. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, 'I'm gonna go get dressed!' she squealed, running off to her room. I looked at Freddie and we both laughed once at Carly. I got up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders,  
>'Good morning' I said, kissing him,<br>'Good morning, too you' he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me again,  
>'Shall we go over to mine for a bit?' he asked. I nodded,<br>'Ok' I said, 'Carly!' I shouted,  
>'Yeah?' she replied,<br>'We're going over to Freddie's for a bit!' I shouted,  
>'K, be back here by 12!' she shouted,<br>'K!' I replied. I turned to Freddie and took his hand. I smiled and pulled him out the studio. We got to his apartment door and I stepped aside so he could unlock it. He pulled me in and sat me at the kitchen table,  
>'What do you want for breakfast?' he asked. I stayed silent, 'Sam?' he came over and put his hand over mine. I looked up, 'Sam, you have to try' he said, 'You are never going to see them again, I promise' he said, turning back to the kitchen, '-unless you go looking for them again' he said humourlessly. I laughed slightly, but he stayed silent. <em>Actually, I was quite hungry, <em>  
>'I'll have some bacon' I said, he raised his eyebrows and stared at me, 'Well, come on, Frederly' I said, 'make with the bacon!' I snapped. He smiled and turned to the fridge. I started taking bacon of the plate before he put down. He set the bacon on the table in front of me. He sat opposite me with a bowl of cereal. I kept eating the bacon,<br>'Wow, I have missed bacon so much!' I gushed, 'so much better than that crap they call food at the hospital' I said, taking another bite. He stared at me with wide eyes,  
>'You ate at the hospital?' he asked, in shock,<br>'Yeah' I shrugged. He stayed silent, eating his cereal. I had finished my bacon in a matter of seconds,  
>'Hey Sam?' he asked,<br>'yeah' I answered,  
>'What changed?' he asked. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised, 'I mean, why did you suddenly want to eat?' he asked. I paused before I answered,<br>'Well, they forced me at first, but then I remembered all the pain they caused and I realised I had a chance to take that pain away so I did' I said,  
>'Wow-' he started but I spoke again,<br>'-and I wanted to punish them for what they've done and they don't want me to eat so that's what I'll do' I finished. He stared at me with his eyebrow raised, 'to punish them' I reminded him,  
>'I don't care, as long as you're eating' He smiled,<br>'Speaking of eating, any bacon left?' He laughed and nodded. He got up and started cooking.

After I finished my three helpings of bacon, Freddie ran out so I went to his bathroom to get changed. I got changed in a long sleeved top I wore the other day, (one that wasn't covered in blood) and some shorts. I did my makeup, just a bit of foundation and some blood red lip gloss and stepped out the bathroom.

**Review and PLEASE tell me what you think! :D enjoy!**


	28. Sex Talks and Lollipops

FPOV

Sam went in my bathroom to get changed. While she was in there I checked the mail. The envelope from my mom had arrived. I opened it and it had like three hundred dollars in it. I still have 2 hundred left over from the first lot she gave me. I put it in my wallet in my back pocket and waited for Sam to come out. I had barley turned the TV on when she came out,  
>'K, let's go' she said. I hopped up from the couch and opened the door for her,<br>'After you, Princess Puckett' she made a face at the nickname,  
>'Don't call me that' she hissed through her teeth and flicked me on the head,<br>'Ow!' I exclaimed, '_you_ call _me_ names!' I protested,  
>'That's ok' she shrugged, and headed out the door and went into Carly's apartment,<br>'Carls!' I heard her shout,  
>'Of course' I rolled my eyes and joined her in Carly's apartment after closing my apartment door behind me.<p>

SPOV

'K, let's go' I said. He got up from the couch and opened the door for me,  
>'After you, Princess Puckett' I hated him calling me that,<br>'Don't call me that' I growled and flicked him on the head,  
>'Ow!' he shouted, '<em>you<em> call _me_ names!' he protested,  
>'That's ok' I shrugged, and made my way to Carly's apartment,<br>'Carls!' I shouted when I was in,  
>'Be down in a minute' she called down the stairs,<br>'K' I shouted back, sitting on the couch. Freddie finally came in and joined me on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulders. I took his arm and put it back in his lap. He took my hand in his. I took my hand away from him,  
>'Sam, what's up?' he asked. I didn't answer,<br>'Is this because I called you 'Princess Puckett?'' he asked,  
>'yes' I replied,<br>'But it's cute!' he exclaimed. I stayed silent,  
>'Please, can I have <em>one<em> nickname?' he asked,  
>'No' I said,<br>'but you have loads!' he exclaimed. I thought about it,  
>'Fine, but don't call me it when people are around' I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek,<br>'Thanks' he smiled,  
>'Whatever' I said. Just then, Spencer came in the room,<br>'hey guys' he said,  
>'Hey, Spence' Freddie said,<br>''Sup?' I said, unwrapping a lollypop I had in my pocket,  
>'You guys ready yet?' he asked,<br>'nope, sorry Spence' Freddie said, 'Carly's still getting ready'  
>'Call me when you're ready' he said,<br>'Will do!' Freddie called before he stalked off back to his room.

FPOV

'Call me when you're ready' Spence said,  
>'Will do!' I called before he went back to his room. I looked over at Sam and she was sucking on a lolly pop. Her red glossy lips were wrapped around a lollipop.<p>

I found myself staring at her again. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on. I know that sucking on a lollipop wasn't supposed to be much, but just watching her clean off the stick made my insides toss and turn. God, she was going to give me whiplash if she kept doing that. I swallowed the lump in my throat and wondered; what flavour was it?

Wow Freddie, you're jealous of a lollipop.

This is ridiculous. She's turning me on with a lollipop! _I wonder what flavour it is_, I thought,  
>'Hey Sam?' I asked. She took her lollipop out of her mouth when she turned to me,<br>'Yeah?' she asked. I leant down to kiss her. I licked her lips and she opened her mouth. I darted my tongue in her mouth and she kissed me back. I pulled away,  
>'Hmm, watermelon' I said, licking my lips. She hit my arm and smiled. She put her lolly pop back in her mouth,<br>'Y'know, you could've asked to taste it' she said, holding out her lolly pop for me. I took it and licked it. I gave it back to her,  
>'Delicious' I said, seductively. We were about to kiss again when Carly came down the stairs,<br>'K, guys, let's go' she said, 'Spencer!' she called. He came out his room with his keys and headed to the door. She turned back to us, 'Don't forget guys it's iCarly tonight' she reminded us. We both nodded,  
>'Come on, guys' Spencer said. We all followed him out the door.<p>

SPOV

We were at the new shake place in the mall. I was sitting next to Freddie and Carly was sitting opposite us. We had our shakes, to my disappointment; they didn't have a bacon flavoured one, so I settled for strawberry. Of course Freddie paid for me,  
>'So, what'd I miss while I was gone?' Carly asked. Me and Freddie looked at each other,<br>'Nothing much' I answered at the same time as Freddie answered,  
>'Nothing happened really'<br>'Really? You mean you guys didn't get together?' she asked, smiling,  
>'Alright, one thing happened' I said,<br>'Seriously, what actually happened because you guys are using your lying faces' she said, 'what happened?' she asked. I was about to tell her a very believable lie when she screeched, 'Oh my god, Sam!' she whisper-shouted,  
>'What?' I asked, mimicking her tone,<br>'Ryan's over there!' she squealed. I turned around and Ryan was ordering a shake,  
>'Go talk to him' I encouraged,<br>'I think I will' she said, grabbing her bag and standing up, 'We're going out now' she said, skipping off to meet him. They talked for a couple of minutes while me and Freddie watched them, and then they walked off together. I turned to Freddie,  
>'Well, we've just been ditched by our best friend' I said,<br>'Now, it's just us two' he said and smiled,  
>'so, what was your dream about last night?' he asked, 'you said it was different?' he asked, waiting for me to answer. I hesitated before answering,<br>'I dreamt that-' I stopped not knowing the right words, 'that they were scared of me' I finally said. He smiled,  
>'Maybe that's because you are ready to stand up to them and you're healing your physical and emotional scars and you know that they have done wrong'<br>'What are you a dream expert now?' I asked. He laughed. He took my hand and pulled me up,  
>'Where are going?' I asked, whilst we were walking down the mall,<br>'To take you shopping' Freddie said.

**Review and PLEASE tell me what you think! :D enjoy!**


	29. Lollipops and Clothes

FPOV

'To take you shopping' I replied, whilst pulling her into a shop I knew she loved. It sold clothes, shoes and junk. Not girly clothes but Sam clothes,  
>'Ok, pick out what you like' I ordered. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it,<br>'Do it' I said. She sighed and walked off into the store. I sat on a seat waiting for her. After a while she came back with a few items of clothing and two pairs on hi-tops,  
>'That's it?' I asked. She shrugged,<br>'I have most things from this shop already' she said,  
>'Ok, to try these on' I ordered. She headed off the changing rooms and tried them on,<br>'Hey, Freddie?' she called,  
>'Yeah?' I replied,<br>'Do you wanna see them?' she asked,  
>'Um, yeah, sure' I said, 'I don't know if I'd be much help though' I said.<p>

SPOV

I showed him a couple of outfits and shoes and he told me which ones he liked,  
>'hey, Sam?' he asked,<br>'Yeah?' I answered,  
>'Try this on' he called, throwing something over the top of the dressing room door. I tried it on. <em>That pervert, <em>I thought. He had managed to pick the one girly thing in the whole store and it was a black top with a really low-cut neck line. It had slits down the sides and it was really tight. I opened the door and let him look at it. His mouth fell open when he saw it,  
>'I-I like that one' he stuttered. I rolled my eyes,<br>'Perv' I said under my breath and closed the door. I changed into my normal clothes and opened the door. Freddie was waiting on the chairs for me. When he saw me he stood up,  
>'Ok, what're you having?' he asked. I separated them and gave him the ones I'd be having,<br>'I'll go put these back' I said,  
>'Aw, what was wrong with the black one?' he whined. I raised my eyebrows,<br>'It was way too revealing' He scoffed,  
>'No, it wasn't' he took it off me and took it to the checkouts. <em>Perv<em>. We got out the shop and I thanked him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me,  
>'Right, what other shops do you like?' he asked. I smiled.<p>

We got back to the apartment and I threw my bags on the couch and collapsed,  
>'I'm exhausted' I said. Freddie sat on the couch next to me,<br>'So, you don't have energy for this, then?' he said, leaning in to kiss my neck and up to my ear. I laughed,  
>'Aww-no' I said. His face fell. I smiled and tried not to laugh,<br>'Come on,' he leant in to my ear, '-Princess Puckett' he whispered,  
>'No, I hate that name' I said,<br>'You said I could call you that when no one was around' he said, confused,  
>'Yeah, I didn't say I'd like it' I said,<br>'Well, I'll just have to use it when I want you angry' he whispered, nibbling on my ear. I pushed him off me,  
>'You don't want me angry' I replied, playing with the bottom of his shirt. My hands drifted up to the buttons on his shirt. I started undoing them,<br>'Don't I?' he asked. He leant down to kiss me. I looked down so he kissed my forehead instead. I continued to undo the buttons on his shirt. I moved my fingers so I lightly scratched his stomach and chest as I undid the buttons. He would let out a small groan every time I touched his skin. He tried to lean down to kiss me again, but only succeeded in kissing my cheek, due to me turning my head away from him. He growled in anger that I wouldn't let him kiss me. I got all the buttons on his shirt undone and traced my nails around him, up his back and then up his chest. He moaned again. I slid my nails toward the bottom of his shirt. I kept dragging them until I reached the top of his belt. I moved my hands to the buckle and played with it. He let out a loud groan. I smiled and traced my nails back up to his chest and traced his six-pack. I suddenly bucked my hips into his. He groaned and leant his head back. Again, he tried to kiss me, but I turned my head. He sighed, angry. I smiled and pulled my fingers back to his belt. I pulled it toward me and he let out a sigh in pleasure. I pulled it once more so he groaned and closed his eyes. I quietly ran to his room and closed the door behind me. I sat on the bed and texted Carls,

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<em>

_u home yet?_

She replied instantly,

_To: Sam  
>From: Carly<em>

_Yeah, come over :)_

I got up, about to go over when Freddie slammed the door open,  
>'What the hell was that?' he asked. I shrugged,<br>'I told you, you didn't want to get me angry' I warned him...He glared at me. I raised my eyebrow at him,  
>'I'm going over to Carly's' I said, pointing to the door with my phone in my hand. Three things happened at once, I opened the door, stepped out and my phone had disappeared. I looked at my hand and then turned to Freddie. He was holding it up with a smirk on his face,<br>'Ha ha, funny Freddie' I said, walking toward him with my hand out, 'give it back'  
>'No' he shook his head,<br>'Seriously, Freddie' I said. He shook his head with a smile on his face,  
>'You want it' he said, holding it above his head, 'come get it' he said. That's not fair; he's much taller than me. I walked toward him and jumped for the phone.<p>

**Review and PLEASE tell me what you think! :D enjoy!**


	30. Clothes and Phones

FPOV

She started jumping and pulling the sleeves on my shirt to try and get me to lower my arms. My arms stayed up. Each time Sam jumped up to make a failed attempt at getting her phone, her shirt would rise up a bit. I couldn't help looking. She continued jumping and then realised that she wasn't going to get it. She stopped jumping and put a seductive smile on her face,  
>'Freddie,' she whispered, licking her lips, 'can you give me my phone back?' She asked, whispering in my ear, licking her lips so I could hear her,<br>'No' I answered, simply. She frowned and kissed me. She dragged her tongue over my lips until I opened my mouth. She put her hands on my shoulders, while mine went around her hips. She pulled away,  
>'Now, can I have it back?' she asked. I only just remembered that I still had her phone. I answered her by putting the phone in my pocket. I smiled at her. She glared at me. Suddenly, she pushed me up against the wall. She started kissing me forcefully. She moved her hands to my chest, feeling my muscles through my shirt. She slowly removed my shirt, as it was still unbuttoned from earlier, whilst nibbling and biting my bottom lip.<p>

SPOV

I slowly slid his shirt off (it was still undone from my work earlier). I nibbled on his bottom lip and he moaned. He moved his arms so I could easily slide off his shirt. As soon as it hit the floor, he attacked my neck. I started moaning as he did. He went from my neck to my cheek and back again and ending on my mouth, forcing his tongue through my lips. He explored my mouth while I bit his lip, hard. He groaned in my mouth. Whilst I was nibbling his lip, my hand wondered down to his pocket and got my phone out, without him knowing. Once I had it I gave him one last kiss and headed toward the door,  
>'Going to Carlotta's' I called behind me, holding my phone up so he could see that I had it.<p>

I opened the door to Carly's apartment and stepped in,  
>'Yo, Carls!' I shouted and she ran down the stairs. She ran to me,<br>'Omg, I am so sorry for ditching you in the mall, but me and Ryan had the best time, ever' As she gushed on about her day, I played with my hair, twirling a ringlet around my finger, getting bored with her talking about Ryan. Just as she finished, Freddie joined me in their apartment. I turned to look at him and he was glaring at me. I smirked and turned to Carls,  
>'Sounds like you had fun' I said, even though I hadn't been listening to anything she'd been saying,<br>'We so did!' she squealed. I covered my ears,  
>'Alright, Carls, calm down' I said,<br>'Right' she said, 'so, what did you guys do?' she asked,  
>'Just shopping' I replied,<br>'Ok' she shrugged. She turned to get a drink out the kitchen. Me and Freddie smiled at each other and sat on the couch. He swung his arm around my shoulders,  
>'You guys want Peppy cola?' Carly called,<br>'Yeah, sure' I replied,  
>'Sounds good' Freddie replied. I reached for the remote and turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels in the attempt to find something worth watching. Freddie suddenly took the remote from me. I glared at him and he turned to me,<br>'What? You couldn't decide' he said. I hit his arm, 'Ow!' he over-reacted,  
>'Don't be such a baby, Benson' I said,<br>'I'm not a baby, you're the baby' he said,  
>'What? How am I the baby?' I asked,<br>'Because you're making a big deal out of nothing' he said, flipping through channels. Just then, Carly came in with our drinks,  
>'Really, guys?' she asked, 'You're dating now, can you let up on the fights?' she asked,<br>'No' me and Freddie answered, simultaneously. We looked at each other and smiled. She passed me a drink and sat beside Freddie,  
>'So, were starting a new semester at school in a week' Carly pointed out. <em>Crap, <em>I thought. I forgot when school started and I still had tonnes of homework to do,  
>'Yeah, my mom's not coming back until a week after we start, she called this morning' Freddie said. Carly and Freddie started talking about the new school year,<br>'Sam?' Carly asked. I turned to her,  
>'What?' I asked,<br>'You zoned out, you ok?' she asked  
>'Yeah, but I was just thinking iCarly's on, shouldn't we be getting ready?' I covered,<br>'Oh, yeah' Carls said standing up, 'Are you guys gonna announce or not?' she asked. _No!_, I thought. I looked at Freddie and remembered he wanted to. I was going to give in and tell Carls we were going to when,  
>'No, we're not' Freddie said. I looked at him in shock,<br>'Ok then, come on guys' she said, hopping up the stairs. Once she was gone I turned to Freddie,  
>'Thanks' I whispered. He responded by smiling, taking my hand and pulling me upstairs.<p>

We were in the iCarly studio preparing for the show. Freddie was behind his tech cart doing something on the lap top and me and Carls were loosening up. _Wow, it's been ages since I did this_, I thought,  
>'Five, four, three..' we heard Freddie shout and me and Carls got into our positions,<br>'I'm Carly,' Carly said,  
>'and I'm Sam'<br>'and this is iCarly' we both joined in.  
>At the end of the show we all collapsed on the bean bag chairs on the floor,<br>'Awesome show, guys' Freddie said,  
>'Thanks, Freddie' Carly said,<br>'It feels like it's been forever since our last show' I said,  
>'I know' Carly agreed. They started talking about school again.<br>'Ugh, Sam' Carly started, I turned to her, 'what if we have Miss Briggs for English again?' she asked,  
>'I wouldn't turn up to any of the lessons, she hates me!' I exclaimed,<br>'Oh, I wonder why...' Freddie mumbled under his breath. I hit him on his arm,  
>'Ow!' he complained. I rolled my eyes,<br>'So, Sam did you do your homework?' Carly asked. I scoffed,  
>'No!' I said,<br>'Of course not' Freddie said and I hit him again, 'Stop hitting me!'  
>'Stop being a dork' I replied. He sighed.<p>

**Ok guys, that's it for a couple of days...:( If you found any problems with this story or something doesn't make sense, then please review and I'll explain it and/or fix it Review and PLEASE tell me what you think! :D enjoy!**


	31. Phones and Detentions

**So hey guys, sorry I haven't updated but...I've been...busy... anyway so here you go! Enjoy! **

A WEEK LATER

'See ya, Spence' Carly shouted back at him as we entered the school building. Spencer gave us a lift after Carly tried to convince me it was important to be on time on your first day. We were putting books in our lockers when Freddie came up to us,  
>'Wow, Sam' he said, 'you're actually on time' he said, looking at his watch,<br>'Hey, Freddie' Carly greeted. She turned to me,  
>'What do you have first?' she asked. I yanked a piece of paper out of my bag and looked at it,<br>'Man! I have Briggs next!' I moaned,  
>'So do I!' she screamed, jumping up and down,<br>'Why are you happy about that?' I asked,  
>'We have lessons together' she said, matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes,<br>'with Briggs' I reminded her. She shrugged,  
>'Hey, guys' I heard, I turned to see Gibby walking toward us,<br>'Hey, Gibby' Carls said. Freddie nodded and smiled,  
>''Sup Gib?' I asked,<br>'Loved iCarly the other night' he said,  
>'Thanks Gib' I said at the same time as Carly said, 'Aw, thanks Gibby' Whilst we continued talking Freddie made his way to my side and reached for my hand. I quickly yanked it away. <em>Sap<em>  
>'Come on, Carls' I said, 'let's go!' I shouted walking toward Briggs's classroom. She ran after me.<p>

Me and Carls were sitting on the bench outside the school entrance after a painful lesson with Briggs,  
>'I can't believe it's our first day back at school and we already have homework!' I complained to Carly,<br>'I can't believe it's our first day and in our first lesson you got a detention!' she exclaimed,  
>'Do you not care that she gave us all that homework?' I asked,<br>'It's school, Sam' she reminded me, 'what did you think was going to happen?'  
>'Well fine, but you gotta admit, an essay <em>and <em>a book report is pushing it'  
>'What do you care you never do it anyway' she pointed out,<br>'I know,' I said, 'but Y'know she just-'  
>'Hola, amigos!' I was interrupted by Freddie walking toward us,<br>'Dude, stop with the Spanish thing!' I moaned. He smiled and sat down next to me and swung his arm around me. I took it off and threw it in his lap,  
>'Alright, Sam what's the deal?' he asked, 'you wouldn't let me hold your hand earlier either' I shrugged,<br>'you know I hate PDA' he sighed,  
>'So, how was Briggs?' he asked me and Carls,<br>'Awful' I replied, 'she gave us loads of homework' I said,  
>'-which you're not going to do?' he asked,<br>'Nope' I said, popping the P,  
>'Right' he said, nodding.<br>My next lesson was without Carls _or _Freddie. I walked in, late of course and sat in the only seat available. The guy who was sitting next to me turned to me,  
>'Hi' he said. He was good looking, hot even. He had dark brown hair that draped over one eye and brown eyes. He was sitting with his hands in his hoodie pockets,<br>'Hi' I replied and turned to doodle on my books,  
>'I'm James' he said. I nodded;<br>'Ok' I said and turned back to my book. He laughed once,  
>'Can I ask for your name?' he asked,<br>'No' I said, dragging it out. He laughed again. He got shut up by Howard teaching. He didn't talk to me until we were supposed to work together to work out some problems, which of course I had no intention of doing. I turned to him and dropped the sheet in front of him. He was rolling up lots of little paper balls. He grabbed a straw out of his bag and stated firing them at Howard. I laughed hilariously. He didn't know it was us because every time he would look up we would pretend to be talking or doing the work. He continued firing them at Howard and by the end of the lesson we were both pissing ourselves with laughter. The bell went and I grabbed my stuff and headed toward the door, I could see James grabbing his stuff and following behind me,  
>'So,' he started, walking along side me, 'can I ask your name now?' he asked,<br>'No' I replied and walked ahead of him to my locker. He followed me. I put my stuff in my locker and turned to him,  
>'What?' I snapped. He smirked,<br>'Wanna join me for lunch?' he asked,  
>'No' I said, walking past him,<br>'I'm not that bad' he said, following me, again,  
>'I'm meeting someone' I said,<br>'Alright fine' he said following me. I turned to him,  
>'Go away!' I snapped, angry that he kept following me everywhere. He shook his head,<br>'I'm not leaving without a name' he said. I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to punch him. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Freddie coming my way,  
>'Hey, babe' he said, kissing my cheek. I cringed and made and face. He knows I hate PDA,<br>'I told you not to do that' I whispered. He smiled,  
>'Ready for lunch?' he asked. I nodded. He turned to James and gave him a fake looking smile, took my hand and pulled me away. I yanked my hand away,<br>'Stop doing that' I snapped. He ignored me,  
>'Who was that?' he asked,<br>'No one' I replied, shrugging. He led me to a table in the cafeteria where Carly and Gibby were sitting,  
>'Hey, guys' Carly said as we sat down,<br>''Sup Carls?' I asked. I hit Freddie's arm, 'Hey, go buy my lunch' I said,  
>'Why do I have to get it?' he asked,<br>'because I don't want to' I said, matter of factly. He sighed and got up,  
>'Y'know, you should really treat him better' Carly said. I rolled my eyes, 'and shouldn't you be at detention?' she asked. I shook my head,<br>'After school' I replied,  
>'and you're planning on going?' she asked. I shrugged,<br>'depends how I feel' I said. Just then Freddie came back with my lunch. He set it on the table in front of me and sat back down. I started to eat when Freddie coughed rather loudly. I rolled my eyes,  
>'Thanks' I told him, knowing that was what he wanted. He smiled,<br>'You're welcome' he said. I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

Freddie got rid of my lunch tray when I was finished and I put my arms on the table and rested my head on them whilst Carly and Freddie talked about something the whole lunch break. Freddie and I had our next class together so we walked together. We entered on time of course; Freddie wouldn't let me be late, and sat together at a table furthest from the front. Halfway through the lesson he passed a piece of paper to me over the table,

_Wanna grab a smoothie after school?_  
>I started to write back,<br>_Cant detention_  
>I folded it and passed it to him. I saw his face drop as he read it,<br>_After?  
>maybe<br>Sam..  
>what?<br>Are you coming or not?  
>i will text you when detentions out<br>Hey, what's your favourite colour?  
>what?<br>Well, I just realised that I don't know little details about you like, what's your favourite colour?  
>black<br>Why?  
>dunno always has been<br>favourite drink?  
>peppy cola<br>favourite food?  
>meat duh<br>favourite thing to do?  
>eat and sleep<br>least favourite thing to do?  
>something<em>

It went on like this until the end of the lesson, I had no idea what had just been taught to us over the last two hours. We walked out the classroom and immediately saw Carls at her locker,  
>'Hey, Carly' Freddie said as we were walking toward her,<br>'Yo, Carls' I shouted. Freddie rolled his eyes at me,  
>'Hey. Freddie' she said, 'Sam, shouldn't you be in detention?' she asked. I shrugged,<br>'Nah, don't feel like going' I said.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'll be happy if you do! And then I'll write more! **_**Hint, hint **_**;)**


	32. Detentions and Strangers

I ended up sitting in the detention room seeing as Carly wouldn't let me out the door so I had to come here. I rested my head on my desk and waited for detention to be over. Suddenly, I heard the door open,  
>'Sorry, I'm late, well, actually, I'm not' I turned toward the door to see who it was. <em>Oh, Yay...it was Mr. Need-to-know-your-name,<br>_'Hey, Sam' he said, sitting down next to me. I sighed,  
>'What are you stalking me now? How'd you know my name?' I asked. He shrugged. I turned to the front and hoped he wouldn't talk to me for the rest of detention. Then, Howard came in the door. <em>Oh crap, he was taking detention? He hates my guts... <em>He went to go and sit down at his desk,  
>'Hey,' James said, nudging my elbow, 'watch this' he said,<br>'Ow!' Howard yelled, 'who put this pin on my chair?' he shouted. The whole room burst out laughing. I turned to James,  
>'was it you?' I asked. He nodded, 'Ok, dude you have officially earned my respect' I said smiling. We spent detention coming up with new pranks we could pull on the unsuspecting teachers. When detention was over I grabbed my bag and walked to the door,<br>'See ya,' I said to James, 'it's been fun'  
>'Wait,' he said. I sighed and turned around,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'Do you wanna go out sometime?' he asked,<br>'Dude, you were there when my boyfriend came up and kissed me on the cheek? And called me babe? And held my hand?' I asked,  
>'Oh come on,' he said taking a step toward me, 'I saw the way you reacted to him kissing you and touching you' he said,<br>'No' I said, flatly,  
>'come on-'<br>'Dude, I said no, get over it' I said and walked away. I took out my phone and texted Freddie,

_detentions over what are we doing?  
><em>I sent it and I got a reply not even a minute later,  
><em>We got you a smoothie, we're at Carly's, come meet us x<br>b there in 10  
><em>I put my phone away and started walking.

FPOV

'I told Sam to meet us here, she said she's gonna be here in ten' I told Carly,  
>'K' she called from the kitchen. I switched through the channels on the TV trying to find something worth watching. Carly came in and tossed me a can of peppy cola and sat next to me. Just then the door slammed open revealing Sam,<br>'Where's my smoothie?' she asked, storming straight to the kitchen,  
>'In the fridge' Carly called, 'you're just in time, we're about to watch Harry Potter' she said excitedly,<br>'Aw, do we have to?' moaned Sam,  
>'Sam, it's a good movie' I told her,<br>'I hate it!' she moaned,  
>'How can you hate it if you've never seen it?' I asked,<br>'I just do' she said, collapsing on the couch next to me,  
>'Whatever, we're still watching it' Carly said, putting it in,<br>'I won't like it' Sam said taking a sip of her smoothie,  
>'bet you will' I said,<br>'Oh, a bet' she said, setting down her smoothie. I smiled, Sam could never resist a good bet,  
>'If I don't like it then you have to buy me smoothies all week' she said,<br>'Sam, I do that anyway' I pointed out,  
>'Oh yeah,' she thought for a moment, 'Ok, if I don't like it then you have to dye your hair pink' she smiled,<br>'Ok, if I win, you have to let me hold your hand, hug you and kiss you at school' I said. She made a face, 'and you have to be happy about it'  
>'You know how much I hate PDA' she said,<br>'You know how much I hate pink hair' I said,  
>'Fine' she gave in and held her hand out to shake. I took her hand but instead of shaking it, I used it to pull her in for a kiss. We broke away and she looked at me,<br>'Get ready to lose, Benson' she said,  
>'It's on, Princess Puckett' I said. She glared at me.<p>

SPOV

This movie was awesome! It was amazing, I laughed, I nearly cried and I'm sure I awed in some places to. I must have looked really into it because when it finished Freddie said,  
>'You lose, you loved it'<br>'Ugh, fine' I said, 'and I _so_ wanted to see you with pink hair'

We arrived at school and went to Carly and me's lockers. I put my stuff in my locker and closed the door. Freddie walked over to me, smiled, took my hand and kissed my cheek,  
>'Good morning' he smiled. I smiled back, remembering I was supposed to be happy,<br>'So, guys when are we gonna watch the next Harry Potter film?' Carly asked,  
>'There's more?' I asked. Freddie gently squeezed my hand and smiled,<br>'Yes,' Carly answered, 'How about we watch one every night?' she asked,  
>'How many of these films are there?' I asked,<br>'Eight' Freddie replied,  
>'Eight?' I asked. Freddie and Carly both nodded. I sighed,<br>'But we've already watched one' Carls pointed out,  
>'So, only seven to go' Freddie said,<br>'Wow, Freddie you're so good at math' I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and squeezed my hand again. Just then the bell went and we all went off to our separate classrooms seeing as I had the first lesson without either one of them.

My first lesson went mind numbingly slowly, but finally I was sitting outside the school entrance with Carls and Frednub,  
>'Oh my god, I have to go meet Ryan' Carly said, looking at her watch and gathering her stuff, 'bye guys' she said, skipping off,<br>'See ya, Carls' I said. Now it was just me and Freddie on the bench. He swung his arm round the bench and draped it over my shoulders,  
>'So, who've you got next, princess Puckett?' he asked. I checked to see if anyone was around. No one was, lucky for him,<br>'Ugh, Howard again' I said, groaning. Suddenly an idea hit me. I got up and held out my hand for him to take. He took it and stood up,  
>'Where are we going?' he asked,<br>'We're going to blow off the rest of the day and go to the park' I said, pulling him toward the park,  
>'Oh no,' he said pulling me back. Unfortunately, he had gotten stronger than me, seeing as I hadn't been eating and stuff, and he pulled me back and I bumped into his chest,<br>'Yeah, come on' I said, pulling his arm. He wouldn't budge,  
>'You're not gonna make me go alone, are you?' I asked,<br>'No, 'cause you're not going' he said,  
>'Come on!' I said, pulling his arm harder, 'or is little Freddiekins afraid of getting caught?' I said in a patronising voice. He rolled his eyes,<br>'No, don't even try it Sam' he said,  
>'Come on' I said, 'we can go back to your place after?' I offered, getting closer to his face, 'please?' I whispered in his ear. He sighed,<br>'Fine' he gave in. Just then the bell rang,  
>'Come on!' I shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the school.<p>

**Hey, guys Hope you enjoyed the chapters Please review! It's very important to me that you do...'cause I have no life... :P... :D**


	33. Strangers and Skipping

FPOV

_Oh__my__god,__I__can__'__t__believe__I__'__m__ditching__school__and__sitting__in__the__park.__What__if__they__find__out__that__we__'__re__not__there?__What__if__my__mom__finds__out?__What__if__it__goes__on__my__permanent__record?__And__then__I__won__'__t-  
><em>'Freddie!' Sam shouted at me,  
>'What?' I asked,<br>'buy me an ice cream' she said, pointing to the ice cream cart across the park,  
>'would it kill you to say please once in a while?' I asked, whilst getting out my wallet from my back pocket,<br>'Yes' she answered after pretending to think about it, 'Now, come on' she said, pulling me to my feet and heading toward the ice cream cart,  
>'Hi, can I have a chocolate and-' I paused, turning to Sam,<br>'-strawberry' she said. The woman gave us our ice creams and we sat down on the grass. I watched Sam as she delicately scooped the ice cream up with the tip of her tongue,  
>'So, Is this where you go when you ditch school?' I asked,<br>'Sometimes' she answered,  
>'Where else?' I asked. She shrugged,<br>'Sometimes Carly's' she said,  
>'Spencer knows you cut school?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, he's great to hang with' she said, taking another lick of her ice cream, 'sometimes I help him with his sculptures' she said,  
>'where else?' I asked. She paused before answering,<br>'Sometimes they just wanted me back home during the day' she whispered. I knew who she was talking about,  
>'Sam, I-' she stopped me by grabbing my hand and shoving my ice cream in to my face. I stared at her, open mouthed,<br>'Sam!' I gasped,  
>'What?' she asked, trying to hold in a laugh. She couldn't stop; she burst out laughing at my face, 'you have ice cream all over your face!' she managed out between laughs. I grabbed her face, brought it to mine and kissed her. She kissed me back. I broke away after a few seconds,<br>'So do you' I said. She looked confused and her fingers flew to her mouth, she looked at her fingers to see they were covered in chocolate ice cream. She put her fingers in her mouth, licking off the ice cream, one by one. She wiped her hands on her shorts, but she still had ice cream on her face. I reached over and ran my finger over her mouth. My finger was now, of course now covered in ice cream,  
>'Here' I offered, holding my finger just in front of her lips. She hesitated, smiling at me but then opened her mouth. She closed her mouth around my finger and sucked the ice cream off. She swirled her tongue around my finger and then pulled my hand so my finger popped out of her mouth. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand to pull me up,<br>'Where are we going?' I asked,  
>'For a walk' she replied. We must have walked twice around the park before we came to a bench which we sat on,<br>'Y'know Carly's gonna be real mad at us' I stated, 'we just left without telling her where we were going' She shook her head,  
>'Nu uh, I texted her' she said, throwing her napkins in the trash can behind her,<br>'So, what do you wanna do now?' I asked. She thought for a moment before replying,  
>'Let's go to your place' she said, standing up, 'there's only an hour till school lets out anyway' she shrugged pulling me up.<p>

We got to my place and as soon as I opened the door, Sam walked past me, sat on the couch and started switching through channels on the TV. I sighed and sat next to her,  
>'Are we just gonna watch TV until Carls gets out?' I asked. She shrugged,<br>'What else can we do?' she asked,  
>'I can think of something' I said, leaning down and kissing her neck. Her eyes were glued to the TV. I kissed up to her ear and nibbled on it. She still didn't look away from the TV set. I started kissing down toward her lips,<br>'Freddie stop!' she moaned, hitting my arm. Still, eyes never leaving the TV. I smiled and kissed her chin and up her jaw line,  
>'Freddie!' she whined, 'I'm trying to watch' she said. I smirked and moved my mouth from the bottom of her neck to the edge of her ear, not leaving any kisses, 'Freddie!' she whined again, 'after my programme, ok?' she asked. I smiled. I waited patiently for her programme to finish. As soon as it did, I grabbed the remote of her and switched it off,<br>'Hey, I wanted to see the-' she started, but I silenced her by kissing her lips, roughly. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her fingers in my hair. I kissed her harder, making her fall back on the couch.

SPOV

I fell back on the couch and he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted. He swiftly darted his tongue into my mouth while my hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt. I started undoing the buttons whilst his hands slipped my top off over my head. I got his shirt undone and pushed it off his shoulders.


	34. Skipping and Lying

FPOV

I forced my tongue into her mouth after my shirt fell to the floor. She grabbed fistfuls of my hair while my hands slipped up and down her back. She arched her back as my hand touched a certain spot on her back. This caused her to press her body into mine. I moaned and kissed her harder. She broke away for air. I continued kissing along her collar bone and down her neck,  
>'Hey, what time is it?' she asked, out of breath, Instead of answering I kissed her lips again. I bit her bottom lip causing her to moan, loudly. She grabbed fistfuls of my hair again and tugged on it, hard. I groaned and kissed her harder. My hand slid up her naked back until my fingers got to her bra clasp. I slid my fingers over it and was about to undo it when-<br>'Freddie!' A voice came from outside the door. Sam broke away from me and sighed. She rolled her eyes and looked toward the door,  
>'Guys, you in there?' Carly shouted, banging the door with her fist. I reached for my shirt and slid it on. Sam sighed and went to open the door,<br>'Uh, Sam?' I asked, just as she was about the open the door. She stopped and turned to me,  
>'Huh?' she asked,<br>'You might want this' I said, tossing her, her shirt whilst doing up mine. She caught it with one hand and started to put it on over her head. She let out a laugh,  
>'thanks' she said, smoothing her hair down and opening the door. Carly walked straight past Sam and stood in the middle of the room,<br>'Where the hell have you two been?' she asked, 'you haven't answered any of my messages, I was worried!' she yelled,  
>'Sorry, Carls we just went to hang around in the park' Sam answered, looking at her phone, 'I texted you'<br>'No, what I believe you texted me was-' Carly started, getting her phone out, '-was 'ditching school c u l8er'' she said, snapping her phone shut,  
>'Oh, sorry' Sam replied,<br>'Sorry?' Carly asked, 'I've been worried, I thought maybe you'd got killed! Run over or something! On top of that you could get expelled, Sam on top of your current record they're not going to take ditching lightly' Carly's motherly instincts kicked in, 'and Freddie' she turned to me, 'How could you let Sam lead you astray so easily? You should've held your own and held her back or-' she continued ranting on whilst me and Sam exchanged secretive smirks,  
>'Carls, Carls, Carls' Sam tried to stop her by putting her hands up. Carly stopped and turned to her, 'It's done now, stop freaking out' she said and headed to the door. She closed the door behind her heading to Carlys apartment. Carly followed.<p>

SPOV

I opened the door Carlys apartment and saw Spencer on a ladder working on a sculpture,  
>'Hey, Sam' he called,<br>'Hey' I replied, throwing myself along the whole length on the couch. I picked up the remote and started flicking through channels. Soon after, Carly and Freddie walked through the door. Carly walked right past me and went to the kitchen and Freddie lifted my feet off the couch only to rest them on his lap after he had sat down. Carls tossed us drinks and sat down on the floor, her back leaning against the couch,  
>'Carls?' I asked. She turned her head away from me, 'Carls?' I tried again. She turned her head further away, 'Carls, I'm sorry, ok?' I said, 'I regret it and it will never happen again, ok?' I asked, knowing that was all she wanted to hear as I say that to her every time I ditch,<br>'Ok fine, we still need the watch the second Harry Potter film anyways' she said, putting the disk in. I sighed and let my head fall back on the couch. Freddie smiled,  
>'Aw, you'll love it' he said, 'you loved the first one' he reminded me. I shrugged.<p>

FPOV

I pushed Sam's feet off the couch and moved next to her. She looked at me with a 'why-the-hell-did-you-do-that?' look. I shrugged and put my arm around her. She grabbed my hand and threw it in my lap,  
>'What's the deal?' I asked, 'I won the bet' I reminded her. She turned and smiled at me,<br>'Yeah, we said at school, Frednub' she said, 'not here' _Damn,_I thought. The film started to play and I could see out of the corner of my eye that Sam was adjusting her position on the couch so she could get a better view. I smiled to myself.

The film ended and I turned to look at Sam. She had her mouth open and her eyes were wide, looking at the screen. I laughed,  
>'Enjoy it, Puckett?' I asked. She shrugged,<br>'It was ok' she said. I smiled,  
>'told you you'd like it' Carly said. Sam glared at her. I looked at my watch,<br>'Whoa, I have to go, Carls' I said, standing up,  
>'But it's still early' she said in confusion,<br>'Yeah, but I have a ton of homework due tomorrow' I shrugged,  
>'Oooh, Fredward Benson left his homework until the last minute?' Sam asked, opening her mouth wide in shock and placing her hand on her cheek,<br>'Haha, you coming?' I asked. She opened her mouth to reply but Carly spoke first,  
>'Actually Sam? Could you meet him in a minute, I kinda need to talk to you' she said,<br>'Yeah, sure' Sam turned to me and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me lightly on the lips,  
>'I thought you were against PDA?' I asked. She smiled,<br>'It's ok if I do it' she replied, I raised an eyebrow,  
>'Well, now you don't have a choice' I said, referring to the bet. She groaned,<br>'I'll see you in a minute, ok?' she asked,  
>'Yeah' I replied, she turned to walk back to the couch where Carls was sitting, but I pulled her back by her wrist and kissed her on the lips again. I smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind me.<p>

SPOV

I turned to Carls to see that she had her hands over her eyes,  
>'Um, Carls?' I asked,<br>'Are you done yet?' she asked. I laughed,  
>'Yes' I sighed and she uncovered her eyes,<br>'So,' I started, throwing myself down on the couch, 'What did you wanna talk to me 'bout?' I asked. She hesitated before answering,  
>'There's something you're not telling me' she finally said. I froze,<br>'What do you mean?' I asked,  
>'Sam, I know something happened while I was away that you're not telling me' I shrugged and tried to play it cool,<br>'Nothing happened' I said,  
>'Sam, I wasn't born yesterday, I can tell when you're lying' she said. I shrugged, 'Sam, you know you can tell me anything, right?' she asked and I nodded,<br>'Carls, I gotta go' I said, heading for the door and closing it behind me. I headed over to Freddie's and pushed the door open, due to the fact it was unlocked, and made my way to his room. I pushed open his door to see him at his desk, on the laptop. As I walked closer, I could tell he actually was doing homework. I crept up behind him and wrapped my hands around his neck,  
>'So, you were serious about the homework, then?' I asked and he chuckled,<br>'Yeah, sorry babe' he said, touching my hand on his shoulder,  
>'and there's me thinking that I could make a better use of your time' I whispered, nibbling his ear lobe. He groaned when I licked down his neck and back up,<br>'Sam, I gotta get this done' he protested, but I silenced him with a kiss on his lips. He wasted no time in asking for entrance by running his tongue over my bottom lip. I granted him access while slowly readjusting myself around his chair so I was now sitting in his lap. He ran his hands around my shoulders, down my torso, round my hips and down my thighs. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled away long enough to ask me a question,  
>'So, what did Carly want?' I sighed,<br>'Nothing' I shrugged, and went back to kissing him, he turned his head away,  
>'You're lying' he stated,<br>'No, I'm not' I said, trying to kiss him again, but he turned his head so I started kissing his neck and making my way up to his face. I wrapped my hands around his back and up his shirt. _His__skin__feels__so__good,_I thought. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away, so he could look at me,  
>'Yes, you are' he said, 'I can tell' he said, I raised my eyebrow in confusion, 'You always do this cute thing with your nose when you lie' he said, simply. <em>Ok,<em>_note__to__self,__stop__doing__nose-twitchy__thing,_ I sighed,  
>'She said she knew there was something that I'm not telling her' I said, 'There, can we make out now?' I asked,<br>'What did you say?' he asked and I groaned,  
>'There wasn't and then I left' I said, quickly and then lent down to kiss him roughly. He tried to push me away, but soon gave in and kissed me back, his hands running all over my body. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him toward me. We made out for a couple more minutes before Freddie pulled away,<br>'Babe, I really have to get this work done' he said to me, I nodded and kissed him again. I broke away and stood up,  
>'This would be a good chance for you to talk to Carly?' he offered,<br>'What? So, I'm just supposed to spill my guts and tell her everything now?' I asked,  
>'No,' he said, 'Just maybe a bit, explain to her why you've not been yourself' he said. I sighed,<br>'Fine' I kissed him on the lips once before heading over to Carlys. She was sitting on the couch watching _Girly__cow._


	35. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey, guys I'm really dory if you were expecting another chapter, but I just want to say that I have written one, but half of it's on my home computer, half's at school so I'm gonna put it all together and upload it during my free lessons tomorrow, ok? Thank you guys sooooo much for the awesome reviews! They really give me motivation t finish this story ASAP 

~see you next chapter :D


	36. Lying and Stalking

I sat down next to her. She turned to me and opened her mouth to speakbut I spoke first, _  
><em>'Look, I haven't been myself the last couple days, because when you were gone, I, um had family problems' _There,__that__wasn__'__t__lying._She raised an eyebrow at me,  
>'What happened?' she tested. She thought I was lying,<br>'I don't want to talk about it' I said, 'Freddie, helped and I'm over it now' I said,  
>'You're ok now?' she asked. I nodded,<br>'Yeah, fine' I said. She smiled,  
>'In that case,' she said, 'Do you wanna go get Freddie and we'll go get a smoothie?' she asked, 'He's the only one with a car' she said, smiling. I laughed once,<br>'Yeah, sure but I don't know if Freddie will be done with his work…' I said, trailing off and heading to the door. I walked into Freddie's apartment and went into his room. I opened the door to see him asleep at the desk. I smirked and deliberately, slammed the door behind me, loudly. He jumped and woke up,  
>'Oh, sorry' I said, 'did I wake you?' I asked, sarcastically. He yawned and I walked toward him, 'Carls' wants us to go for a smoothie' I said. He shook his head,<br>'I have to get this work done' he said,  
>'You need a break anyway' I shrugged, he shook his head,<br>'Babe, I really can't' he said,  
>'Yeah, you can' I said, pulling him up, he groaned,<br>'Fine' he said, he grabbed his keys and his wallet and I dragged him out the door. I opened the door to Carly's apartment and called,  
>'Carls! Freddie's here!' Freddie rolled is eyes at me and I hit him lightly on the shoulder. We heard Carly thumping the stairs whilst she was coming down. She appeared with her coat in hand,<br>'Come on then' she said, skipping past us and opening the door. We turned and followed her into Freddie's car.

Once we got to Groovie smoothie, I found a table whilst Freddie paid for my smoothie. I looked up when I saw someone sit opposite me. I looked up and saw James sitting opposite me, I rolled my eyes,  
>'What?' I said, rudely.<br>'Whoa, not very nice' he said. I raised my eyebrow,  
>'What do you want?' I asked,<br>'You' he said. I sighed,  
>'Dude!' I shouted, 'I said no! And you're not going to change my mind, so just fuck off!' I said, getting angry,<br>'Oh, feisty' he said, smirking. _Oh__my__god,__is__this__guy__for__real?_  
>'Just leave' I said. He stayed put, 'my boyfriend's over there' I said. He looked to where I gestured to and scoffed,<br>'I can't believe _he__'__s__your__boyfriend__'_ he said. I glared at him, and narrowed my eyes,  
>'Go away' I spat through my teeth He looked over to see Freddie and Carly walking over to our table,  
>'Fine, but I'll be back' he said and I rolled my eyes. Just as he left, Freddie and Carly sat down,<br>'Who was that?' Freddie asked, kissing me on the cheek and putting my smoothie down on the table in front of me,  
>'Just some guy from our school' I shrugged,<p>

FPOV  
>'Just some guy from our school' she shrugged, taking a sip of her smoothie,<br>'What did he want?' I asked,  
>'The notes for science class' she answered,<br>'You don't take notes' I said,  
>'that's what I told him!' she exclaimed, 'I keep telling him that, but he won't take no for an answer'<br>she said, looking down. I looked at Carly and she shrugged. She was getting too worked up about this; usually she wouldn't give a shit. It had to be something else. I gave Carly a look that said, 'talk to her' I stood up and grabbed my coat,  
>'Ok, ladies well, I have to get my work done' I said. I reached into my wallet and grabbed 20 dollars. I gave it to Sam, 'go shopping or something, I'll pick you up in an hour' I said. She looked at me Blankley. I walked out wanting to give them time to talk.<p>

SPOV

_What__the__hell?__He__just__left?__And__gave__me__20__bucks?__Not__that__I__'__m__complaining__…__  
><em>'So, who was that guy?'Carls asked me. I shrugged,  
>'Just some guy' I replied. She raised an eyebrow at me, questioning me, 'Ok, it's a guy that I met in detention and he asked me out, I said no but he won't leave me alone' I said, so fast it came out as a mumble, but apparently she was able to make it out,<br>'Y'know, Freddie's gonna kill that guy, right?' she asked. I smiled and nodded,  
>'That's why I'm not telling him' I replied, 'I can handle it'<br>'Ok, well, you're gonna have to tell him, if this guy starts to like, stalk you or something' she said, jokingly. I laughed once and stood up,  
>'Come on, let's go shopping' I said, sarcastically,<p>

We were on the bus on the way to the mall and we were talking about Carly and Ryan when the bus stopped at a stop. I looked over to see James stepping onto the bus. I rolled my eyes, _is__this__guy__stalking__me__now?_ He looked over at us, he acted surprised and walked toward us,  
>'Carls, do <em>not<em>talk to him' I said, under my breath,  
>'To who?'<br>He looked over in our direction. He acted surprised to see us there, and headed over to us,  
>'Don't talk to him' I said, under my breath to Carly. She looked around,<br>'Who?' she asked, when her eyes landed on James, 'Sam, you have to talk to Freddie' she said quietly, turning to me. I shook my head;  
>'I can handle it' I reassured her, 'just don't talk, ok?' He sat on the chair in front of us,<br>'Hey, Sam' He looked at Carly, ignored her and turned back to me. I turned my head to the window, avoiding his gaze, 'What? You're not talking to me, now?' he asked. I didn't answer. He reached over and grabbed my chin with two fingers and turned my head to him. I slapped his hand away and pushed him back,  
>'Fuck off' I said, angrily, looking in a different direction,<br>'oh, not very nice' I ignored him. He tried to turn my head again and I refused slapping his hand away,  
>'Keep your hands to yourself' I spat through my teeth,<br>'Come on, babe' he said, 'what's wrong?' he asked. My eyes flashed up to him,  
>'Don't call me that' I said, sternly, <em>only<em>_Freddie__can__call__me__that__and__still__get__away__with__his__life_, I thought,  
>'You love it' he said, winking. I did an overacted motion of me gagging. He laughed,<br>'What's wrong?' he asked, again,  
>'You!' I replied, 'Get lost' I said again. He opened his mouth to say something, when the bus stopped at the mall. I stood up and grabbed Carly's hand,<br>'Come on, Carls' I said, breaking her out of her trance, 'This is our stop' I said, pulling her down the aisle,  
>'Really? This is my stop too' James said, with fake surprise. I rolled my eyes,<br>'Weird how that turned out' I muttered under my breath, pulling Carly out the door. James followed us out,  
>'So, what are you ladies going to do?' he asked. I opened my mouth to tell him to bugger off but Carly broke out of her trance (probably concentrating on not talking) and spoke for the first time since he'd gotten on the bus,<br>'Just shopping!' she shouted. I rolled my eyes, _way__to__go,__Carls_I thought. James backed away a bit from Carly's sudden outburst, but then smiled,  
>'Well, I'll come with you then' he said,<br>'No, sorry three's a crowd' I said quickly and pulled Carly into the mall with me. After we'd been in a few shops to confuse James, we'd lost him. We were on the escalator when Carly turned to me,  
>'Sam, that guys really scaring me now' she said,<br>'Carl's you've known him for like, a day!' I exclaimed,  
>'I know, but he keeps showing up' she said, 'it's pretty weird' she said, I shrugged,<br>'I can handle it' I said again,  
>'Sam, are you sure? Because Freddie can-'<br>'I can handle it, ok?' I shouted at her,  
>'Ok' she mumbled.<p>

We were waiting outside the mall for Freddie to come pick us up. Carly was trying to balance out her 8 shopping bags, whilst I had none. We were talking about school and the homework Brigg's had given us (even though I hadn't done it) when I felt the presence of someone behind me. _Oh,__please__don__'__t__let__it__be-  
><em>'Funny, how we keep running into each other, isn't it?' a voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see James,  
>'What do <em>you<em> want?' I asked, annoyed,  
>'You' he said. Just at that point, Freddie pulled up in his car to pick us up. I turned to Carly,<br>'I'll be there in a minute, don't let Freddie come out' I said, and turned back to James,  
>'Look, I don't know what you want, or how you intend to get it, but I'm telling you now, go find some other girl, because I am <em>not<em> to be messed with' I stepped closed to him, intimidating him, but it didn't really work because he was taller than me,  
>'I like 'em feisty' he said and I glared at him, 'You can tell me that, but, let me tell you this, I want you, and I'm gonna have you, with or without your douchbag of a boyfriend' he said, nodding to the car. <em>That<em>_does__it._ I pulled my hand back and slapped him,  
>'Don't you ever talk about him that way' I hissed at him. He touched his cheek and smiled,<br>'Someone's into S&M' he said. I gasped and let my mouth fly open,  
>'You're such a freak!' I shouted at him, and headed toward the car. I saw Freddie getting out and shutting the door,<br>'No, Freddie we're going now' I said, hopping in the front seat. I looked through the window on Freddie's side to see him glaring at James, and then sitting back in his seat. None of us said anything the whole ride home. When we got to the Bushwell plaza we walked in silence to Carly's apartment. She opened the door and turned to us,  
>'Are you guys coming in?' she asked. I was about to say something when Freddie spoke first,<br>'No, we might later' He said, 'I have to talk to Samantha' he said. _Uh__oh,_I thought _he__never__used__my__full__name.__Crap,__he__must__be__angry_. He opened the door and I followed him in. I walked into his bedroom while he closed the door. I sat on the bed, waiting for him to come in. The door eventually creaked open, revealing Freddie. He sat down on the bed next to me,  
>'So,' he started, 'What's the deal with this guy?' he asked. I shrugged,<br>'Nothing I can't handle' I said,  
>'Sam, you need to tell me if he's harassing you' I shook my head,<br>'He's not' I lied. I couldn't tell him about this because he'd think I couldn't handle it and with the whole mum and Pete thing, I already showed him enough weakness for a lifetime,  
>'Sam, what did he say to you that made you slap him?' he asked. I smiled, remembering. My phone rang, just as I was about to reply. I looked at the screen; it was alerting me I had a text from Carly,<p>

_To: Sam  
>From: Carls<em>

_Have you asked him yet?_

Asked him what? Oh right,  
>'We're staying at Carly's' I said,<br>'What? Tonight?' he asked,  
>'Yeah,' I answered, 'Oh, and the next couple months' I added, stepping out the bedroom and into the lounge. I sat on the couch and turned to see him following me out, and walking toward the couch,<br>'What did you say?' he asked, sitting on the couch next to me,  
>'I said I'm gonna be living at Carly's for the next couple months and you've got an open invitation to join me' I said, kissing him. I pulled away and looked at him for a response,<br>'So, you're not gonna be staying here anymore?' he asked,  
>'What did you expect?' I asked, 'I'm not gonna live here while crazy is' I said, 'So, you coming or what?' I asked,<br>'Sam, I don't think Spencer's gonna want you living there' _He__was__trying__to__get__me__to__stay..._I smiled,  
>'Wrong, Spencer's going to some art thing in New York' I smirked,<br>'Carls wants us both to go over, but if you're gonna make me go on my own, that's fine' I leant over and straddled his lap, 'You're just gonna have to live without this' I pressed my lips to his and kissed him. I didn't wait for him to respond, I forced my tongue in his mouth. He slipped his arms around me and kissed me back, when he got over the shock of my attacking him. My hands tangled in his hair. We made out on the couch for about ten minutes, before I finally pulled back. I realized I was lying on the couch with Freddie on top of me,  
>'So?' I asked. He sighed,<br>'Fine' he gave in, I smirked, 'but only for a couple months right?' he asked, 'and I can leave anytime I want?' he asked, I nodded,  
>'Unless I keep you there' I whispered into his ear and nibbled on the lobe. He groaned, and slammed his hips in to mine. I gasped at the sudden contact and kissed his lips, hard. He kissed back and his hands slipped under my top. His hands reached up to my bra strap and then back to the front of my shirt. He was about to undo the buttons on my shirt when my phone rang. I pulled away from kissing Freddie to look at my phone. He refused to lose contact and started kissing my neck. I held my phone above his shoulder so I could see. I had a text,<p>

To: Sam  
>From: Carls<br>_Have__you__asked__him?__Did__he__say__yes__or__no?__Are__you__still__staying__over?__Come__over!  
><em>I rolled my eyes and pushed Freddie off me. He sat back on the couch sighing,  
>'I need to go over to Carly's' I said, walking toward the door. He pulled me back by my wrists and pulled me into him and kissed me. That kiss soon turned into a full blown make out session. I didn't realise how long we had been kissing for until I looked at the clock, over Freddie's shoulder. <em>Ok,<em>_Carly__had__asked__me__to__go__over__there__half__an__hour__ago..._I stood up straight and put my shirt back on (which had managed to find its way off during our make out session) and headed toward the door,  
>'Wait, I'm coming to' Freddie called, grabbing my hand. Usually, I'd pull away, but I figured because the man was living with two girls for the next couple months, he deserved it. He intertwined our fingers as we walked. Freddie reached out to know Carly's door. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. I pushed the door open and pulled Freddie in.<p>

CPOV

I looked up from my magazine when I heard the door slam. Sam and Freddie came in,  
>'Sam? I texted you 40 minutes ago, and you didn't reply, where were you doing?' I asked. I then looked at the pair properly. Both their hair was messed up, Freddie's shirt was untucked and done up with the wrong buttons, and Sam's lip gloss was smudged. They both smirked, 'actually don't tell me, I don't wanna know!' I said, covering my ears. Sam laughed,<br>'Freddie said he'd stay with us' she shouted so I would hear. I smiled,  
>'That's great' I said, 'So, I'm thinking we all go out tonight' I said, 'You know? To celebrate you moving in and all that junk?' I asked,<br>'Where?' Freddie asked,  
>'This new bar just opened down the street' I said, 'Apparently, they let anyone in, and when you order a drink, they don't even ask for ID'<br>'Great, I'm in' Sam said, 'I need a drink'  
>'I don't know...' Freddie said,<br>'Oh, come on Freddie' Sam whined, 'please?' she asked. Freddie looked like he was thinking about it. She stretched up on her toes and whispered something in his ear. He smirked,  
>'Fine' he gave in,<br>'yes!' Sam exclaimed. He glared at her. I smiled.

SPOV

'Great, I'm in' I told her, 'I need a drink'  
>'I don't know...' Freddie trailed off,<br>'Oh, come on Freddie' I whined, 'please?' Freddie went into his thinking face. I stretched up on my toes and whispered, 'Please?' I whispered, and licked m y lips so he could hear, and then I licked up his ear and nibbled his ear. He smirked,  
>'Fine' he gave in,<br>'yes!' I shouted. He glared at me and I smiled.

FPOV

Great, I'm in' Sam said, 'I need a drink'  
>'I don't know...' I said. I thought about it. <em>Wouldn<em>_'__t__there__be__loads__of__guys__there?__Drunk__guys__that__might__try__something__on__Sam?_  
>'Oh, come on Freddie' Sam whined at me, 'please?' She stretched up to my ear and whispered, 'Please?' She licked her lips so I could hear. She then licked up my ear and nibbled the lobe. <em>Shit.<em>_I__loved__it__when__she__did__that._I looked at her and gave in,  
>'Fine' I sighed,<br>'yes!' She shouted. I glared at her and she smiled back,  
>'Yay!' Carly shouted, while jumping up and down, 'go get changed' she said,<br>'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' Sam asked, looking at her clothes,  
>'Egh' Carly replied, hopping up the stairs, 'See you back here in an hour!' she called, over her shoulder. I turned to Sam and she was looking over her clothes,<br>'I think you look pretty hot' I whispered in her ear, She smiled,  
>'You're just saying that too get lucky' she said,<br>'I already did' I said kissing her, referring to the fact that I was lucky I had her,  
>'Oh my god, that was cheesy' she said. I smiled,<br>'So, we have an hour' I started, 'What could we do in a whole hour?' I asked. Sam laughed,  
>'get changed' she replied,<br>'Does that mean I get to undress you?' I asked, smirking,  
>'You have to cheesiest lines Benson' she replied taking my hand and walking out the door.<p> 


	37. Stalking and Clubs

SPOV

I was in Freddie's room, rooting through my clothes. Freddie came in and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck,  
>'Come…on...Sam' he said, in between kisses. That boy had been wanting me to find an outfit for the last half hour so we could make out,<br>'Freddie! I have nothing to wear!' I moaned, looking through my clothes,  
>'How about...' he started, looking through my clothes, 'This' he said, holding up a horrible green turtle neck sweater, and some jeans he bought me a couple weeks ago. I scoffed,<br>'Seriously?' I asked. He nodded, 'why did you even buy them for me?' I asked, going beck to look for something to wear,  
>'So, guys wouldn't stare at you' he mumbled. I smirked,<br>'What?' I asked, smiling,  
>'So, guys wouldn't stare at you' he said. I smirked. I continued looking for something to wear and smirked when my hand came across a piece of black material. I smirked and kissed him,<br>'you're cute when you're jealous'

SPOV  
>Freddie drove us to the bar (Well, what Carl's said was a bar, it was really a club) against all my protesting that he wouldn't be able to drink, be cause he would have to drive us all back, he decided we needed one responsible, sober person there,<br>'Don't forget, we have school tomorrow, so we can't be too late' he reminded me as we walked toward the entrance,  
>'Yeah, yeah' I shrugged him off,<br>'I am so exited!' Carly said, jumping up and down. She was way too exited about this. We opened the doors to the club and stepped in. There were loads of people, dancing in the middle of the floor, and the music was thumping,  
>'Ok, remember guys, we need to stay together-' Freddie shouted, over the music. Carly stopped him talking by running off, 'No, Carly-' he shouted after her. I smirked as an idea came to me. As he was trying to get Carly back, I walked off into the crowd, in the opposite direction. I heard him shouting after me. I smiled and made my way toward the bar. I felt a few eyes on me, whilst I was walking. Maybe, I should've brought a jacket…I decided to test out Carly's theory, and I asked for a beer. As Carly said, they handed it to me, and didn't ask for any ID or anything. I sat at the bar, sipping my drink and watching the dancing crowd and I spotted someone I really didn't want to see, James. This guy was really starting to scare me now. I hopped off my bar stool and went to find Carls, or Freddie, or someone. I was pushing my way through the dancing crowd, when a hand touched my shoulder. I let out a short, high pitched scream, as it made me jump and turned around.<p>

FPOV

I SAW Sam, trying to make her way through the crowd of people, with a beer in her hand. I rolled my eyes, and tapped her shoulder. She screamed in surprise and turned around,  
>'Oh, Frednub, it's you' she sighed,<br>'Who were you expecting?' I asked,  
>'No one' she replied looking down, probably so I wouldn't see if she was lying. I raised my eyebrow,<br>'Sam, you know you can tell me anything, right?' I asked,  
>'Yeah,' she replied, 'I'm gonna go find Carls'she said, turning away from me,<br>'Sam-'I called, reaching out for her arm but she'd already disappeared into the crowd. I turned and walked toward the bar, in need of a drink.

SPOV

I made my way through the crowd attempting to find Carls. I was pushing my way through the sea of people when I looked up and saw Carly at the bar with Ryan laughing. I smiled, _So,__that__'__s__why__she__was__so__keen__to__get__here_, I thought. I turned around to give them some time alone and I ran right into someone,  
>'Hey, watch it!' I shouted at whoever it was,<br>'Not very nice' I heard a voice say. I looked up to see James, smiling down at me,  
>'What the hell are you doing here?' I spat,<br>'Clubbing' he replied, 'what does it look like?' he asked, sarcastically,  
>'Like you're following me?' I suggested. He chuckled and grabbed my arm,<br>'Dance with me' he said, not asking. I ripped my arm out of his grasp,  
>'I'm going to find my friend' I said, he chuckled again,<br>'your friends fine' he said, pointing at Carls and Ryan,  
>'Well, I have to go find my <em>boyfriend<em>' I said, emphasising to word, boyfriend,  
>'He'll be off with some slapper by now' he said, 'He'll go with anyone he can get his hands on' he said, I ripped my arm out of his grasp,<br>'Don't talk about him like that' I spat through my teeth,  
>'Don't worry about him, babe' he said, 'You've got me now' he said, putting his arm around my shoulders,<br>'I don't want you!' I shouted at him, pushing him away,  
>'You can say what ever you want to me, sweetheart' he called, 'won't make you more deserving' he called. I stopped in my tracks and turned back,<br>'What do you mean by that?' I asked,  
>'Well, you obviously don't deserve the guy you're with' he said, 'you're probably gonna get what you want and leave him' he said, 'I watched iCarly before I knew you and he was a pretty stand up guy, and then you came along and fucked up his life' I swallowed a lump in my throat, 'You're holding him back, love' he said, stepping forward and taking my hands. My eyes filled with tears, I knew I was holding him back, but I loved him too much to leave him, and it felt a whole lot different what someone else said it, 'Come on, you look like you need a drink' he said, putting his arm around ,my shoulders and leading me toward the bar.<p> 


	38. AUTHORS NOTE EXPLAINING!

Ok, lots of people have asked me this, when James says 'Get what you want and leave him' he is calling her a slut, like 'get him to sleep with her and then bugger off' that's what he's saying, just to make things clear :D

And thanks soooo much for the awesome reviews! ...they'd be more awesome if there was more of them ;)


	39. Clubs and Alcohol

CPOV

I was having a blast with Ryan. He is so funny! I wonder where Sam and Freddie are, I asked

myself, probably making out in the bathroom, I answered, myself. I was looking at Ryan

when I saw a rush of blonde hair, I stood up and looked over Ryan's head,

'Um, what are you doing?' he asked,

'I thought I saw Sam'I said, which meant Freddie would be with her. I looked round and it

was Sam but Freddie wasn't with her, that creep James was. I stood up and hopped off my

chair, 'Where you going' Ryan asked,

'Just to see Sam' I replied, walking toward her. As I approached her, I heard them talking,

'You don't deserve him, you're just dragging him down' I heard James say,

'I know I don't' Sam replied, 'I can't do that anymore, I have to-' she said. Her speech was

slurred and she sounded drunk. I approached them,

'Sam?' I said, she didn't reply,

'Hello, Carly' James said, I ignored him,

'Sam!' I shouted, louder. She looked at me,

'Hey, Carls!' she said, sounding surprised,

'How many drinks have you had?' I asked. Sam just went back to talking to James, I grabbed

her shoulders and pulled her back, 'Sam,' I said, sternly, she looked at me, 'How many drinks

have you had?' I asked, slowly,

'I dunno' she replied, 'I lost count after 15!' she said, looking at James and laughing with

him, like it was some big joke. I grabbed her glass out of her hand and smelt it,

'Sam, this is pure vodka!' I exclaimed. She nodded, laughing. I slammed her glass down on

the bar, and grabbed her wrist, 'we need to go' I said, pulling her arm,

'Come on, Princess' James said to me, 'we're only having fun' James said to me,

'Fun's over' I said, pulling Sam's arm once more,

'Carls!' Sam whined, 'I don't wanna go' she whined,

'See?' James asked, 'Now be a darling and go back to your little boyfriend and leave us to it,

ok?' He asked, pointing at Ryan,

'Yeah, I'll go' I said, 'but not without Sam' I said. James stood up and looked down at me,

'you don't wanna make a scene now, do you?' he asked. I opened my mouth to reply but a

voice interrupted us,

'What's going on here?' Ryan asked, 'Carly, are you alright?' he asked. I nodded,

'Nothing, we're just having a little conversation' James said, sitting down. Ryan pulled me

away,

'Listen, I have to go now, do you want me to find Freddie for you?' he asked, 'I don't wanna

leave you alone'

'No, I'm fine I have Sam' I said, I didn't want him to see Freddie freaking out when I told him

about James,

'Ok, see you' I smiled, and kissed me before he left. I looked over at the bar to see James stroking Sam's arm. Ok, I needed to find Freddie, now.

SPOV

I took another sip of my drink and slammed it down on the bar,  
>'He's too forgiving, generous and his body's so amazing!' I shouted, whilst taking a long gulp of my vodka. It stung my throat but I carried on anyway,<br>'Mine's better' James said, taking a sip of his drink. I laughed,  
>'Doubt it, he has a six pack' I slurred. James slammed his drink down and stood up,<br>'So do I' he said smirking. He lifted his shirt up to show off his six pack,  
>'Nice' I said, finishing my drink and ordering another. He sat down,<br>'Sam, that's like your 8th drink' he said, 'do you wanna go back to my place and I'll get you some coffee?' he asked, rubbing my arm,  
>'Can't...Carly...nub...' I struggled out,<p>

'They'll be alright' he said, 'you're nothing to them' he said,  
>'I know' I said, taking a swig of my drink,<br>'So, why don't you come back with me and we'll make you forget all about them, huh?' he asked. I opened my mouth to say something but someone interrupted me.

FPOV

I was at the bar having a drink when Carly ran up to me,  
>'Whoa, Carls' I said, holding her shoulders to stop her from nearly running into me,<br>'Sam, she um-' she looked like she was finding words. I stood up,  
>'What about Sam?' I asked, <em>oh man, I never should've left her<em>  
>'There's this guy' she started, 'the guy from the Groovie Smoothie?'<br>'The guy who keeps asking her for notes?' I asked, Carly rolled her eyes,  
>'Wake up, Freddie' she said, 'Anyone who knows Sam, wouldn't bother asking her for notes' she said, I raised my eyebrow, 'Anyway, this guy's been showing up everywhere Sam goes, he showed up when we were shopping too' she started babbling, 'so, he keeps harassing Sam and she's with him now at the bar and-' she said, but I didn't give her chance to finish, I was already running past her toward the bar on the opposite side of the club.<p>

I saw Sam sitting on a chair downing a drink. She was sitting next to that guy from the Groovie Smoothie. I ran up to her,  
>'Sam,' I started, and she looked up,<br>'Nub' she said as a greeting, finishing her drink. I snatched the drink out of her hands and smelt it, he hadn't drugged it but-  
>'Sam, this is straight up vodka!' I shouted,<br>'Yeah, what's your point nub?' she asked, asking the waiter for another,  
>'Calm down, dude' a voice said from next to me, 'she wants vodka, let her have vodka' he said, I turned to him,<br>'And what are you doing?' I shouted, 'trying to get an innocent girl drunk?' I shouted at him,  
>'Calm down, I only got her eight' he said, just then the waiter placed another on the bar in front of Sam, 'nine' he said, pointing to her glass. I turned to Sam, who had her glass inches away from her lips. I took the glass and smashed it on the floor,<br>'Dude!' Sam slurred,  
>'Sam, you're drunk' I stated, slowly to her,<br>'How else was I gonna get in her pants?' James mumbled quietly to himself, but not quietly enough. I turned around and punched him in the face. He fell off his chair and onto the floor. Sam was staring at the smashed drink on the floor, too busy to pay attention to the injured boy on the floor,  
>'Another...vodka' she tried slurring to the barman,<br>'No, no' I said, grabbing her arm, 'you've had enough' I said, pulling her away,  
>'Where we going?' She tried to get out of my grasp,<br>'Home' I replied,  
>'No!' she stomped her foot, 'I wanna stay' she said, stopping and crossing her arms,<br>'Sam, come on, we're going home' I pulled her away toward the door. She couldn't even walk straight, her legs were wobbling with every step she took. I could see Carly waiting by the exit for us. I pulled Sam past her out the door and into the parking lot,  
>'Is she ok?' I heard Carly call from behind me,<br>'She will be' I called back over my shoulder. I pulled her toward my car when she stopped and pulled her arm from my grasp,  
>'I don't wanna go' she said stubbornly, stomping her foot and crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and walked toward her. I picked her up, bridal style and started walking toward the car,<br>'Freddie! I want to go back! Let me down!' she whined, 'I wanna walk!' she moaned like a little kid, put in a stroller,  
>'Sam, you can't even walk straight' I said,<br>'Yes, I can!' she shouted. I slowly put her down,  
>'Where we goin'?' she slurred out. I pointed to the car across the lot. She nodded and took a step toward it. As soon as her foot touched the ground, her leg gave way and she started falling toward the pavement. I grabbed her before she hit the floor and pulled her up to face me,<br>'Whoa,' she exclaimed, 'are you ok?' she asked me. I rolled my eyes,  
>'Wow, she's really out of it' Carly said from next to me,<br>'Yeah' I agreed, picking Sam up again and walking toward the car.


	40. Alcohol and Innocence

The car ride home was not easy, with me driving, Carly sitting next to me and Sam spread out on the two back seats, mumbling about how she wanted to eat Carly's hair because it looked 'soft and fluffy'. We finally got to Bushwell and I lifted Sam out the car, not trusting her walking, she was really wasted,  
>'Do you guys want to stay over tonight?' she asked, 'or do you wanna stay at your place for tonight to take care of Sam?' she asked,<br>'Yeah Carls, do you mind?' I asked, _I did say I would stay there with Sam for a little while,  
><em>'its fine, Freddie' she said, 'See you tomorrow' she said, referring to school,  
>'Yeah, see you' I said, kicking my apartment door open and closing it behind me with Sam, since my arms were full with a now sleeping Sam. I went into my room and carefully put her down on the bed as I was about to pull away, I felt her grab my shirt and pull me down to kiss her. I was shocked, but I kissed her back once and then tried to pull away. She kept her steel grip on my shirt and kissed me again. Her arms wrapped around her neck,<br>'Sam' I muffled out, trying to pry her arms off my neck, she wouldn't budge, 'Sam, you need to stop' I didn't want to take advantage of her like this, and if she didn't stop, I was. She trailed down to my neck and up to my ear,  
>'Don't you want me?' she whispered in my ear, and then licked up my ear,<br>'Not like this' I said, trying to gather up any will power I had left to pull her off me, 'Sam...' I warned. She leant down and nibbled on my ear, 'Christ Sam, you know how much I love that' I whispered,  
>'What?' she asked, innocently, kissing my lips again and darting her tongue in my mouth,<br>'When you bite my ear' I said, quickly without thinking. She leant down to my ear again,  
>'It doesn't have to be your ear' she whispered in my ear, and then kissing down my neck. <em>Oh my god, this girl will be the death of me, I swear...<em>I gathered up my will power and pulled her off me,  
>'Sam, you're drunk' I stated,<br>'Yeah, what's your point?' she slurred,  
>'I don't want to do this while your drunk' I said,<br>'But I want you, _now_' she said, pulling away and taking her shirt and bra off in one motion. She threw them on the floor, she smirked at me,  
>'Sam...' I warned,<br>'What?' she asked innocently, 'have I been a bad girl?' she asked, smiling. Oh my god, I was losing what little I had left of my will power,  
>'Sam,' I stood up off the bed and pulled the sheets round her, 'you need to go to sleep' I said,<br>'but I want you now' she said. I groaned, not under these circumstances, I would have taken her already,  
>'Sam, no' I stated, firmly. She pouted and crossed her arms. She slurred something but I couldn't hear her, 'What?' I asked,<br>'I said 'James was right'' she said, louder,  
>'What did he say?' I asked, sitting next to her,<br>'He said that you'd never want me like that and that I shouldn't bother trying' she said, sniffling. I looked at her and her eyes were filled with tears. I sat next to her and put my arms around her,  
>'Sam, he was wrong, I do want you like that' I said, '-you have no idea how much, but not like this' I told her, 'not when I don't know if you'll remember it or not' <em>probably not<em>, I thought, 'understand?' I asked, she nodded. I stood up,  
>'Where you going?' she slurred out,<br>'to sleep on the couch' I said. She shook her head,  
>'No...stay...' she managed out between yawns,<br>'as long as you don't try anything' I said, slipping of my shirt and jeans, 'I have will power, but I'm not that strong' I said, slipping in bed with her,  
>'Hold me' she said. I scooted across the bed next to her and put my arm round her,<br>'Night Sam' but she didn't reply. I looked down to see that she was already asleep. Wow, she was gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow.

SPOV

I woke up with the worst hangover headache known to man. What the hell happened last night? I looked around to see that I was in Freddie's room, wasn't I supposed to be living at Carly's? I looked around, no, I had a hangover, but this was _definitely _Freddie's room, with one thing missing, Freddie. I tried getting up, but my head hurt too much. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I heard the door opening and closing. I opened my eyes to see Freddie holding a tray, walking toward me,  
>'Hey, sit up' he commanded. I sat up and he presented me with a tray full of breakfast and a glass of water and two aspirin. I groaned in relief and chugged down the water along with the tablets. He laughed. I started to eat my breakfast,<br>'Thanks for this by the way' I said to Freddie,  
>'It's ok' he replied,<br>'By the way, what the hell happened last night?' I asked. He chuckled,  
>'You got wasted' he said, I raised my eyebrow in a, '<em>No, really?<em>' sarcastic kind of way, he smiled, 'how are you feeling by the way?' he asked,  
>'Ugh, like hell' I replied, stuffing some bacon in my mouth,<br>'Well, cheer up' he said, standing up, 'we have school in an hour' he said, walking out the door, taking the empty tray out with him. I looked at the clock and groaned, throwing the covers over my head.

FPOV

After threatening Sam with getting Carly over, she finally got up and dressed in time for school. We were now standing by our lockers, me and Carly talking and Sam moaning at us to be quiet because of her headache. I had all my lessons with Sam today, and we both had a free lesson before lunch,  
>'Guys!' Sam moaned, 'Stop talking so loud!' she whined, grabbing her head, 'My head hurts'<br>'Aw babe' I said, wrapping my hands around her, and embracing her in a hug. She wrapped both her arms around me and buried her head in my shoulder. Just then the bell went and Sam groaned,  
>'Aw! Does it have to be so loud?' she asked, I chuckled and kissed her forehead,<br>'I'll see you later, Carls' I said to Carly before taking Sam's hand and heading off to our next lesson. She stopped walking half way there,  
>'I don't wanna go!' she whined, 'teacher's talk too much'<br>'Sam, that's their job' I said,  
>'Yeah, but Brigg's is the worst!' she exclaimed, 'she won't shut up!' I laughed once and pulled her hand,<br>'Come on, babe' I said, she stayed put, 'Sam?' I asked, 'Sam!' I shouted at her. She winced a bit because of her head, but didn't move,  
>'My head hurts when I walk' she said. I rolled my eyes. I sighed and leant down and picked her up, bridal style and headed to our classroom,<br>'Freddie!' Sam, shouted, 'Put me down!' We got stares and looks from students passing by, before we got to our classroom,  
>'You said, your head hurts when you walk' I stated,<br>'Seriously, Freddie? People are looking!' she exclaimed. Ignoring the protests of Sam, I carried her into the class room and set her down at a desk in the back of the room. She sat down with her arms crossed, looking in the opposite direction to me. I smiled and sat down. I looked up and the whole class was staring with their mouths hanging open,  
>'What?' I snapped, they turned their heads back immediately.<p>

I closed my book from taking notes and turned to Sam. Her head was on her arms, her face, facing me, on the desk. She'd fallen asleep,  
>'Sam?' I nudged her, she didn't move. I decided to wait until everyone was out of the classroom before I woke her up. Everyone was out the classroom so I tried waking Sam up again, 'Sam?' I asked, she didn't wake up, 'Sam?' I asked, getting closer to her face. I leant down to her face and kissed her once on the lips, 'Sam? It's time to go' I whispered, kissing her again. Her eyes fluttered and I pulled away. She saw me and immediately looked around the room to check for anyone,<br>'Sam, lesson's over, you fell asleep' I said, she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She kicked her chair out and stormed out the door. I caught up with her,  
>'Sam? What's up?' I asked,<br>'I'm mad at you' she stated,  
>'What? for picking you up?' I asked,<br>'and ignoring me when I told you to put me down' she said. I sighed,  
>'Come on, Sam' I said, grabbing her hands. I smirked and leant down to kiss her. She kissed back for a split second before pulling away,<br>'Uh uh, don't do that when I'm mad at you' she said, turning and walking away, I ran in front of her,  
>'Please, Sam?' I asked, I leaned down to her ear and whispered, 'princess Puckett' I pulled back and looked in her eyes, I could tell she was at war with herself, I smirked, and slowly leant down toward her face, to test her control. I stopped and looked at her lips, licking my own. I let out a small groan and that did it. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a nearby small, janitor's closet. As soon as we were in, she kicked the door shut and pushed me up against a wall, kissing me forcefully. She didn't even bother to switch the light on. I kissed her back and forced my tongue in her mouth. She moaned and kissed me harder. I grabbed her arms, pulling her to me more. She dragged her fingers, down my back and round my chest. I moaned and nibbled her bottom lip, earning a groan from her. She had to break free for air, but I never left her skin. I trailed down her neck, leaving no kisses. I stopped at a sensitive spot just above her collarbone and lightly sucked and nipped at it,<br>'Freddie,' she gasped out, 'no hickey's' she said, breathless,  
>'Too late' I replied, running my tongue over a fresh mark I had just made on her skin. I kissed my way back up to her lips and captured her mouth with mine again. I didn't know how long we made out for but I got my answer when the bell went, signalling that we had to go to our classes. Sam and I both had free lessons then so it didn't matter that we were in here. I switched our position so Sam was against the wall and I was holding her there. I kissed her again and she put her hands on my chest trying to push me against the other wall so she could get control.<em> No chance, <em>I thought and grabbed both of her wrists and held them against the wall. She moaned as I bit down on her bottom lip, hard, but not hard enough to hurt her. I would _never_ hurt my Sammy. I held both of her wrists against the wall with one hand, so the other could make its way to her waist. I ran my hand up side to her shoulder, back down to her hip. She moaned when I did this, which made me repeat it several times. She suddenly smashed her hips into mine, which made me groan suddenly and she took this opportunity to rip her hands out of my grasp. As soon as she had her hands back, she wrapped them around my neck, and into my hair. She pushed my head down to hers so she could kiss me. She pushed me to the opposite wall and sucked on my neck. Just then, my phone rang, signalling I had a text. Sam groaned and pulled off me. I gave her an apologetic look and pulled out my phone, 

_To: Freddie  
>From: Carly<em>

_where are you guys? we were supposed to meet up?_

Oh crap. I forgot Carly had a free lesson too, we'd arranged every time we all had a free to meet up in the library. I sighed and looked at Sam,  
>'We have to meet Carls' I said, putting my phone away. She sighed,<br>'Right, I forgot' she said, picking up her bag and slinging it on her shoulder. She reached for the door handle,  
>'Uh, Sam?' I asked, she turned to me. I switched on the light so she could see, 'you might want to cover that up' I said pointing to the newly made hickey on her neck.<p> 


	41. Innocence and Hickeys

'Freddie!' she moaned, pulling out a compact mirror from her bag and looking at her neck, 'I said no hickeys!' she exclaimed, running her finger over her neck,  
>'And I said too late' I replied, 'since when do you carry a compact in your bag?' I asked,<br>'for when I wanted to look at my scars and bruises and didn't feel like having everyone staring at me in the girls bathroom' she replied, still looking at her hickey. I ignored that, I didn't want to remember stuff like that. I took a deep breath and walked over to her. I pulled her shirt up to cover some of her neck, and let her hair down from the ponytail she had it in, so it cascaded down her back and neck, covering it,  
>'There' I said, 'better?' I asked, raising my eyebrow. She looked at and let out a chuckle,<br>'You're such a dork, Benson' she said, pushing me lightly on the shoulder,  
>'Your dork' I replied, she turned to me and kissed me on the lips,<br>'and don't you forget it' she said, opening the door and stepping out. I smiled to myself before following her out ,  
>'My head hurts!' she whined,<br>'Sorry, babe' I said, kissing her forehead, 'but you shouldn't drink like that' she groaned. I shut the door behind us and grabbed her hand. I felt her hand go stiff. I remembered she doesn't like PDA, sure, I won the bet, but if it makes her unhappy, then...I let go of her hand, and started walking. She stayed standing in her place whilst I walked in front of her. She ran to catch up with me. When she was next to me she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked up at her. She smiled and gripped my hand tighter. I smiled back and went to kiss her cheek. Just as my lips were nearing her face, she turned her head so I kissed her lips instead. I pulled away and she smiled.

CPOV

_Where__the__hell__are__they?__They__'__re__supposed__to__meet__me__here,__every__time__they__have__a__free,_I pulled out my phone to text them again, when the library doors opened. I looked up to see Sam and Freddie, hands intertwined, walking toward me,  
>'Hey, guys' I said, as they sat down. As soon as she sat down, Sam threw her head in her hands and groaned. I looked at Freddie with my eyebrow raised,<br>'her head still hurts' he said, I nodded,  
>'So, is she up for rehearsal tonight?' I asked, Freddie seeing as I wasn't gonna get an answer out of Sam,<br>'Don't know' he replied, 'We're over yours anyway, so she'll be able to us ideas anyway' he said  
>'Yeah' I agreed,<br>'Freddie, can I talk to you?' I asked, 'alone?' I asked. He tuned to Sam who still had her head in her arms,  
>'Sure' he replied, 'Babe?' he asked Sam, she looked up at him, 'I'll be back in a minute' he said, kissing her forehead. She nodded, and I stood up. Freddie stood up and looked at me. I pointed to a shelf of books that no one ever goes behind. He nodded and followed. As soon as we were there I started talking,<br>'Freddie, what's up with Sam?' I asked,  
>'What do you mean?' he asked. I shook my head,<br>'I know she would've told you' I said, 'I'm worried about her' He shrugged his shoulders,  
>'She hasn't told me anything, I don't know what you're talking about' he said. I shook my head,<br>'Not buying it' He sighed and took a deep breath,  
>'Ok, look-'<p>

SPOV

'I'll be back in a minute' he told me, kissing my forehead. Both, him and Carly went behind the book shelves. I decided to follow them. I slowly made my way to the other side of the bookshelf so I could hear without them seeing me. I heard Freddie talking,  
>'Ok, look' he said to Carls, 'remember when Sam came to your place?' he asked, 'and she said she had a run in with some guys?' he asked. I removed a book from the shelf so I could peak through. Carly nodded, 'Well, it wasn't those guys' he said. <em>He<em>_wouldn__'__t..._I thought, '-it was her Mother' he said. My mouth fell open in shock that he would tell after I made it pretty clear that I didn't want her to find out, 'and her mother's boyfriend'  
>'Oh my gosh...' Carly gasped out,<br>'Yeah, when I took her back to my place I found out that he-' he stopped talking there, and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Carly put her hand on his arm, 'he used to rape her and beat her up if she refused' he said. I couldn't believe he was telling her all this. I looked at Carly and she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were watering, 'They didn't let her eat' he carried on, 'told her she was selfish for doing so' he said, 'so, she didn't, which was why she was so skinny.' Tears started spilling over my eyes, 'She couldn't deal with all this, so she found comfort in-' _he__wouldn__'__t...I__did__not__want__anyone__else__but__him__to__know__that.__It__showed__I__was__weak__and__couldn__'__t__handle__things,__hence__me__not__telling__anyone,__he__only__found__out__by__chance,__he__can__'__t__tell__her,__he__wouldn__'__t-_'self-harming. Cutting' he finished. That did it. I slammed the book back in place and ran over to our table to grab my bag. The tears were flowing fully now. The strap of my bag caught on the leg of the chair. I pulled it and the chair fell back on me. I pushed it back so it hit the table with a thump. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran toward the exit,  
>'Sam!' I heard a voice calling after me, I turned to look back but I kept running, pushing the door open and running out.<p> 


	42. Hickeys and Voices

FPOV

'She couldn't deal with all this, so she found comfort in-' It was killing me to say all this. I remembered all of it, the bloodied up Sam, the not eating, and the constant reminders. But Carly needed to know all this, she was worried about her and she needed to take care of her. I took a deep breath, 'Self-harming. Cutting' I finished. As soon as I said that last word I heard a crash next to me and I turned. A book fell off the shelf and I saw a hand disappear behind it, _oh__no,_I thought, she must have been listening. I ran past Carly, pushing her out the way. Before I got there, I heard a loud crash. I ran around the book shelf and saw Sam heading to the door,

'Sam!' I called. She looked back at me. Her eyes were filled with tears and they were streaming down her face. _I__did__that__to__my__Sammy?_I ran after her, running past the table, leaving my bag and ignoring Carly's calls behind me. I pushed the doors open and ran out. I stopped and looked around for Sam. I headed toward the janitors closet. The janitor's closet was her place if she wanted to be alone.

SPOV

I hid behind at the side of the library door, knowing that Freddie would soon follow me, so I would know which way to go, without him following me. Suddenly, the library doors slammed on the walls as Freddie ran out. He stopped and looked around, and then he ran down the hall. As soon as he was gone, I stepped out from my hiding place and stared at where he had gone. The tears were running down my face as I ran to the girl's bathroom, thankfully there was no one in there, they were all in class. I slammed the door open and ran to the mirror. I looked at my reflection. What the hell was I thinking? That I could have a normal life? That was never gonna happen. Thought and words from others ran around in my head,  
><em>'<em>_You__don__'__t__deserve__him__'__-__James  
><em>_'__you__'__re__an__ungrateful,__selfish__little__cow__'__-__ '__Mom__'_ I grabbed my bag and pulled the razor out I keep there. I looked at it and saw that it was a bit blunt. I threw it away behind me and dug deeper in my bag. After a few seconds of looking I pulled my pencils, pens and all my stationary and sprawled it all out on and around the sinks in front of me. I frantically started searching in the mess. I eventually found what I was looking for, scissors. I wrapped my hand around the blade as tight as I could and dragged it down. I did the same with the other hand. I started frantically slashing at my wrists and arms, desperate to find anything that would make the voices go away. Flashbacks were running through my head,  
>'teach you a lesson...special time...that's not your decision' Pete's words kept circling my head. Too many things were going through my head, too many thoughts. I dropped the scissors. I grabbed my head and sunk to the floor,<br>'Stop!' I shouted at the voices in my head. I started clawing at my hair and head to try and get the thoughts out, 'Stop it!' I shouted louder, hoping they would hear me and stop shouting.

FPOV

I was running around the school to find Sam, since she was not in the janitor's closet. I was running back up to the library to get Carly to help searching, when I passed the girl's bathroom,  
>'Stop!' I heard a voice full of pain, scream out. I ran toward the door, 'Stop it!' I heard again, the voice full of pain. I pushed open the door and ran in, not caring it was the girls bathroom. I turned the corner and gasped at the sight that I saw. Sam was crouched in the middle of the floor in a pool of blood, clutching her head with both hands. She had cuts all over her arms and tears were running uncontrollably down her face,<br>'Stop it! No!' she screamed at the floor. I ran over to her and kneeled beside her. As I got closer, I realised that she was clawing at her head. She had blood all over her hair, where her hands had touched it. I looked around and slowly picked up a pair of scissors that were covered in blood that she had obviously used. I threw them to the other side of the room and kneeled closed to her. As I got closer to her face, I could see that she had claw marks on and around her ears. She suddenly let out a high pitched scream, like someone was hurting her,  
>'Sam!' I shouted trying to get her to calm down, 'Sam!' I tried again. I reached out and touched her arm. She screamed louder when I touched her. She grabbed her sides and screamed in pain. Tears from her face were falling to the floor, 'Sam! Please?' I asked, in tears now, 'Sam, please answer me' I begged. She continued screaming. Just then Carly burst through the door,<br>'Freddie!' she shouted, and then she looked at the broken down Sam on the floor, 'Sam!' she screamed, kneeling beside me in the pool of blood, next to Sam, 'Sam!' she shouted reaching out to touch her. I grabbed her hand and pulled it back. She looked at me and I shook my head, 'Freddie, they've phoned an ambulance, they heard her screaming' Carly said to me, holding my hand to comfort me, seeing as I was in tears, 'Freddie, she'll be ok' she shouted, over Sam screaming.  
>'Carly, it's like she doesn't even know I'm here, she doesn't know who I am!' I said, tears pouring down my face. She screamed once more, and collapsed on the floor in the foetus position, like someone was hurting her. It was literally killing me, to see her like this and not being able to comfort her or help her,<br>'Stop it! I'll do anything! Just make it stop!' Sam shouted to no one in particular and then she let out another high pitched scream,  
>'Sam!' I tried again, 'Please, answer me!' Just then, the door swung open and I looked up at the paramedics running through the door. One of them pulled Carly off the floor while the others attended to Sam and tried to get her to calm down,<br>'Son, come on, you need to go now' one of them said to me,  
>'Like hell I am!' I shouted, 'I fucking love her! I'm not leaving her!' I shouted,<br>'Son, we need space to work calming her down and to get her to the ambulance' he said, 'go wait with your friend' just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Carly,  
>'Freddie, you need to come over here' she said, trying to be calm, but you could see in her eyes that she was breaking apart and her tear stained cheeks. She managed to pull me away to the side. She wrapped her arms around me to prevent me from going back. I hugged her back, gripping onto her tighter when I heard Sam screaming.<p>

SPOV

One of them was holding my arms down while I screamed, and another accessing my cuts. The thoughts wouldn't go away. They couldn't go away, no matter what I did, they were always there. I screamed again as the thoughts got louder, it was like they were in the room and they were gonna hurt me again,  
>'Go away!' I screamed, 'Stop it!' I shouted at the voices in my head. I tried to pull my hands from their grasp to grip my head, but they wouldn't budge their grip. I shook my head, to try and shake the thoughts off,<br>'She having obsessive thoughts' one of them said and I screamed again,  
>'We need to get her to hospital, we need to aid these cuts' another said, 'Calm her down'<br>'I can't get them-' I screamed out, '-to stop!' I shouted. Suddenly, I felt a small poking pain in my arm and then everything went black.


	43. Voices and Carlys

FPOV

They finally got Sam into hospital and started treating her. I was sitting in the waiting room, with my head in my hands. I kept thinking about how much pain she was in and I couldn't do anything about it, it killed me,  
>'Here' I looked up and Carly was standing in front of me with a cup of coffee, holding it out to me. I took it,<br>'Thanks' I mumbled, taking a sip. Carly say beside me,  
>'How you doing?' she asked me,<br>'How do you think I'm doing, Carly?' I snapped, 'I'm in hospital with my suicidal girlfriend who could potentially hate me for life!' I snapped. I sighed, 'Sorry Carls, I just-'  
>'It's ok' she assured me. Just then we heard a high pitched scream come from Sam's room. I flinched and closed my eyes. This had been going on for hours, the sedative they gave her, quickly wore off as they got to the hospital. The first time she screamed, I jumped up from my chair and ran toward her room, but they wouldn't let me in. Carly put her arm around me, comforting me as I let out a few tears, 'She'll be fine' Carly said, 'She will get better' she convinced me. I nodded,<br>'I know, it's just to hear her in pain, it's just-'  
>'I know' Carly said. Just then Spencer ran in to the waiting room,<br>'Where's Sam?' he asked,  
>'We're not allowed to see her' I said. He sighed and sat down beside me and Carls. We all sat in silence for a few minutes until Sam screamed again. I sucked in a sharp breath through my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. Carly took my hand as Spencer put his hand on my shoulder,<br>'How long's that been going on?' he asked, quietly,  
>'A few hours' I choked out.<p>

A few hours later, a nurse came in and told me I could go and see Sam now. Carly and Spencer had gone due to the fact that it was now one in the morning. I ran to her door, and gathered myself before opening the door.

SPOV

'Sam?' I heard a voice ask. I slowly tried to open my eyes, 'Sam?' they asked again. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital room,  
>'Why am I here?' I asked, trying to sit up,<br>'How are you feeling?' they asked, ignoring my question,  
>'Tired' I replied. She wrote something down on a clipboard and then looked up at me again,<br>'What happened here?' she asked, pointing to the scratches on and around my ears. I avoided her gaze. If I told her she'd think I was crazy, 'Sam, tell me' she said,  
>'I thought that-' I started, she nodded at me to continue. I took a deep breath 'I thought that I could make the voices go away' I said,<br>'What voices Sam?' she asked, quietly. I stayed silent ,  
>'Ok,' she wrote something down, 'A boy called Freddie has been waiting to see you for hours now, he never leaves, do you want me to send him in?' I nodded,<p>

The door slowly opened revealing a very tired Freddie,  
>'Hey' he whispered,<br>'Hi' I choked out. My throat was so dry. I looked around for some water and spotted some on the desk next to where Freddie was standing. He must have noticed, because he was already holding out some water for me, 'thanks' I said, taking a long gulp of water. He sat on the end of my bed,  
>'How you feeling?' he asked,<br>'Just great' I answered, 'Freddie, why am I here?' I asked. He looked up at me shocked that I genuinely didn't know why I was there,  
>'you don't remember?' he asked. I shook my head, 'what do you remember?' he asked,<br>'You talking to Carly' I said, angry, 'about things that you really shouldn't have said' I spat,  
>'Sam, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told her, but I did because she-'<br>'We're getting off the subject here, why am I here?' I asked again,  
>'You had a serious mental breakdown in the school bathrooms' he said, 'and you-' he stopped there lightly picking up my wrist. Only then did I realise that my hand, wrist and arm was bandaged, same with the other, 'You-I couldn't do anything to help-I- it killed me' he said, 'listening to you...scream, like that' he said, resting his head in his hands again, 'you were in so much pain, and I couldn't do anything-' he said. He looked up at me, his eyes full of regret and sadness, 'Sam, I'm sorry, I only told Carly because she was worried about you and she's your best friend' he said. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to say,<br>'We need to work on this trust thing' I said, his eyes shot up to meet mine, 'because if we don't have trust-' I started,  
>'-'we'll never work'' he quoted. I opened my mouth to say something, but he spoke first, 'Sam, I'm sorry, I couldn't just-I mean I had to-' he stammered,<br>'Freddie-' I started, but he continued,  
>'Sam, I just can't watch you-I need to-' he stammered, lightly holding my hand, being careful not to hurt me, I opened my mouth to say something, but he wouldn't shut up! 'Sam, please don't end it, I-' he started,<br>'What?' I asked, silencing him, 'I'm not gonna end it you idiot' I said, 'I love you too much for that' I said, smiling. He smiled,  
>'I love you, too' he said, lightly kissing me on the lips, once,<br>'I was only gonna say, how about I stay at Carly's, like planned, but you stay at your place?' I asked,  
>'just for a couple days' I said, quickly. He smiled,<br>'Depends' he said, playing with my fingers,  
>'On what?' I asked,<br>'On whether or not I still get to do this' he said, leaning forward to kiss me again,  
>'Definitely' I said and he smiled.<p>

'Sam, you have to go' Freddie said to me, whilst holding my hand and trying to pull me off the bad and out of the door. I had been in hospital for almost a week. My arms and wrists were pretty much healed, the doctors said because of my lack of nutrition they didn't heal as soon as they should have, 'Sam, come on!' Freddie moaned at me. I was currently sitting on my bed legs crossed with Freddie trying to get me to go to my therapist appointment, 'Sam, it's across the hall!' he exclaimed,  
>'That's not the point!' I whined,<br>'Then what is?' he asked, I stayed silent, 'Sam?' he asked,  
>'I'm scared' I admitted, 'I'm scared that they make you talk and tell your secrets' I said, 'even if I don't know they're doing it'<br>'Sam,' Freddie sighed, sitting next to me on my bed and taking my hand, 'I'll be there with you' he said, 'the whole time'  
>'The w<em>hole<em>time?' I asked, he nodded,  
>'Yes' he replied. I sighed,<br>'Right, let's get this over with then' I said, standing up and walking toward the door, dragging Freddie behind me.

FPOV

We were sat in the waiting room of the therapist ward of the hospital. Sam was fidgeting and scratching her hands. I gently put my hand on hers,  
>'Sam, baby it's gonna be fine' I assured her. She forced a smile and started fidgeting again, 'Sam!' I exclaimed, resting my hands on her knees, to get her to stop,<br>'Maybe, this was a bad idea' she said, looking around frantically,  
>'Sam, it'll be fine' I said,<br>'How do you know?' she asked, 'have you done it before?'  
>'No, but-'<br>'See? You can't possibly know what's gonna happen, if it will be alright or not' she said, in a rush. Just then, the door opened, and a woman stepped out,  
>'Samantha Puckett?' she asked. Sam shot up like a rocket and turned toward the exit door. I quickly stood up and grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from leaving. I looked at her face and she looked terrified,<br>'Sam' I whispered, she looked up at me, 'I'm right here' I said, 'Ok? Nothing bad's gonna happen' she swallowed and slowly nodded. She took a deep breath and reached for my hand. I took it but she didn't move, she needed help. I slowly guided her in to the office, taking precautions making sure she didn't snap. We made it in the office and Sam sat on the couch furthest away from the therapist's chair and desk. She sat at the opposite side of the room to her. I sat down next to Sam and took her hand. She looked at me and smiled. I started rubbing circles on her hand with my thumb to calm her down. She relaxed her hand in mine a bit more,  
>'So, Samantha?' the therapist asked, while sitting down, and grabbing a clipboard of the desk,<br>'Sam' Sam corrected her, 'and this if Freddie' she said,  
>'Hi Sam' she said, 'Freddie' she said turning and giving me a smile, I smiled back,<br>'My names Jenny' she said, 'now, the purpose of this session is to get to know each other a bit and maybe discuss the problems and thoughts you have been having, but only if you're ready by the end of the session' Sam sighed in relief that she wasn't gonna make her talk, if she didn't want to, 'So, let's start with relations' she said, 'Freddie is your...'  
>'Boyfriend' Sam answered and I smiled. She nodded and smiled,<br>'and do you have any close friends?' she asked,  
>'a few' Sam replied,<br>'and your parents?' Jenny asked. Sam took in a sharp breath. I squeezed her hand in reassurance that I was there for her,  
>'My dad left when I was little' she said. Jenny nodded,<br>'I'm sorry' she said, Sam shrugged,  
>'and your mother?' she asked. Sam stayed silent,<br>'I don't want to talk about her' she stated. Jenny nodded and wrote something on her clipboard. Jenny continued asking Sam about her home life, social life, what she liked to do, what she didn't like and just trying to get to know her better. After she had finished asking her questions, she let Sam ask her some questions of her own. By the end of the session, Jenny asked Sam if she was ready to talk about the thoughts and problems she had been having, Sam shook her head,  
>'Not yet' she replied. I squeezed her hand in reassurance that it was ok that she didn't want to talk about anything yet,<br>'That's fine, Sam' Jenny said, 'whenever you want to talk, I'll be here' she leant over and gave Sam a card. It was her business card, with her number on it, 'or call me on that, I'm always free to talk, Sam' she smiled. Sam smiled back.

As we closed the door behind us, I turned to Sam,  
>'Sam, that was amazing' I said, 'It went absolutely fine'<br>'It's because you were there' she replied, 'who knows what I might've said if you weren't there' she said, walking back to her hospital room.


	44. Carlys and Schizophrenia

**I am so sorry for not updating for a week, I've been really busy with school stuff lately, my health and social care teachers are right bitches...anyway, here it is, enjoy :D**

We were both sat in Sam's hospital room talking about icarly, school and friends. It was the first conversation we had without all the drama,  
>'So, on the next icarly' she started, 'we could have Gibby-'<br>'nothing that harms him in any way' I said, she opened her mouth to say something, 'physically or emotionally' she shut her mouth and pouted. She threw her head back in the pillow and sighed,  
>'Why did it become so complicated?' she asked me. I knew what she was talking about but I still asked,<br>'What?'  
>'This. Us. It was so much simpler when I didn't kick up a fuss' she said, 'it fucked everything up, your life, your future and I hate myself for it' she said, curling up into a ball under her bed sheets. I walked over and sat on the end of her bed. I put my hand on her back,<br>'Sam, don't hate. It's not your fault, and you didn't kick up a fuss' I said, 'and it didn't fuck up my life' I carried on, tucking her hair off her face and behind her ear, 'it made it better'  
>'How did it make your life <em>better<em>?' she asked, turning to look at me,  
>'It brought me you' I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and then her face turned serious,<br>'Freddie, what exactly happened the other night?' she asked, 'at the club' I sat back up on the end of the bed, 'Freddie?' she asked, putting her hand on mine,  
>'I was sitting at the bar having a drink when Carly ran up to me saying you were drunk and with a random guy' I started,<br>'James' she breathed out remembering him,  
>'So, you remember him then' I snapped,<br>'Yeah' she muttered, 'and the things he told me' she whispered,  
>'Sam, none of them are true, ok?' I asked, 'I promise' she nodded,<br>'What happened after that?'  
>'Well, I came and got you, punched James in the face and took you outside to the car-'<br>'You punched James in the face?' she asked, 'why?'  
>'Because he was being a jerk and a pervert' I replied, 'Anyway, I took you outside and picked you up to take you to the car, and you had a tantrum because you wanted to walk, so I put you down, you tripped over nothing, I caught you and took you to the car' I finished. She nodded,<br>'What happened when we got home?' she asked, 'I remember crying, and why we weren't we at Carly's?'  
>'I took you home to look after you and you were crying because-' I stopped, looking for the right words,<br>'because...' she dragged out,  
>'because when we got home, you wanted to...go the 'full way'' I said,<br>'You're such a dork Benson' she said, 'wait, what?' she asked,  
>'and I wouldn't let you while you were drunk' I said, 'so, you started crying' I finished. She looked down at her hands. She eventually leant over the bed and hugged me,<br>'Thanks' she said, pulling away and sitting back down again, 'for not taking advantage of me' she said. I smiled;  
>'Never' I said kissing her forehead.<p>

Soon after, she fell asleep. I moved back to sitting in the chair at the corner of the room, to give her more room. Just then a nurse came in,  
>'Freddie Benson' she read off her clipboard and turned to me, 'Can I speak to you for a moment?' I got up from my chair and followed the nurse out the room,<br>'Freddie, I don't know how to tell you this' she started, 'you and Samantha have a very special bond' she said  
>'Sam' I corrected<br>'she trusts you' she continued,  
>'Yeah?' I asked,<br>'So, we thought, we being the other nurses and myself that it might be easier on her coming from you' she said,  
>'what might be easier?' I asked. She hesitated and looked down at her clipboard, 'Just tell me' I said. She took a deep breath and looked up at me,<br>'Sam has mild schizophrenia'she finally said. I couldn't believe it. I sat on a nearby row of chairs and put my head in my hands. _Oh my god. She can't have schizophrenia, I thought, they probably just got it wrong because of all the bad dreams she's been having. Yeah, that's it, they got it wrong._ _They must have got it wrong,_  
>'Freddie?' the nurse asked, rubbing my back, 'are you ok? You've been out for ten minutes' she said. I shook my head,<br>'Look, you're wrong' I said, 'she's been having bad dreams lately and she wakes up screaming sometimes, you must have got it confused' I said, standing up and started walking back to Sam,  
>'Freddie?' she called. I stopped and turned around, 'We're not wrong' she said, walking toward me again, 'I wish we were, but we're not. We've done lots of tests on Samantha and they have all come back positive for schizophrenia' she said, 'I'm sorry, but it's only mild'<br>'That doesn't matter, it's still-' I struggled out,  
>'Look, we thought the news could be better received if it came from you' she said I looked at her with an open mouth,<br>'You want _me_ to tell her?' I asked,  
>'Only if you are comfortable with it' she said, 'if not then one of the doctors will tell her' <em>Well, Sam hates doctors and she may feel more comfortable expressing her emotions with me than someone she barley knows...<br>_'I'll tell her' I said,  
>'Ok, now we have prescribed medication for Sam as well, but I need to explain that to her when you've told her' she said, 'I'll visit Sam's room once a day, so you can tell me if she knows' she said, starting to turn and walk away. I took a deep breath and headed back to Sam's room. I closed the door behind me and looked at her bed. She was sleeping soundly. She seemed so...at peace, even though I had just been told she had schizophrenia.<em> Oh my god, how was I gonna tell her this?<em> I asked myself, _the sooner she knows, the sooner she can get the medication. I'll tell her tomorrow_, I decided. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

I turned and opened my eyes to Sam stirring in her bed and fidgeting. She was mumbling something in her sleep. I stood up and walked over to her. I was about to shake her and wake her up but she stopped. I sighed and went back to my chair again.

I opened my eyes due to the light coming through the window. I looked at Sam's bed to see that she was awake and picking at the bandages on her arm, annoyed. I smiled and sat on her bed next to her. I lightly grabbed her hand and placed them in her lap. She looked up at me and smiled,  
>'Morning' she said, leaning forward and kissing me on the lips,<br>'Morning to you' I replied,  
>'Do I have a therapist appointment today?' she asked, grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers,<br>'No, but-' I said, remembering what I had to tell her,  
>'but what?' she asked,<br>'I'd planned for us to watch some movies' I said, chickening out of telling her,  
>'Sure, sounds fun' she said, I smiled,<br>'I just have to go home for a bit to get some stuff' I said, 'Ok?' I asked, standing up off the bed,  
>'Yeah' she answered in a duh tone. I smiled,<br>'See you in a minute, baby' I said, kissing her forehead. She smiled,  
>'What?' I asked,<br>'I liked it when you call me baby' she admitted, blushing a bit,  
>'Well, I'll be sure to do it more often then' I said, winking at her. She smiled.<p>

I was in my room grabbing some stuff and throwing it into my bag. I grabbed some shirts, pants and a couple movies for me and Sam to watch today. I was constantly thinking of how to tell Sam she had schizophrenia. I couldn't tell her. Is there any way to tell a person that? I grabbed the bag and ran out the door of my apartment and locking the door behind me. I ran straight for Carly's door and started hitting it with my fist,  
>'Carly!' I shouted, 'Wake up!' I shouted, seeing as it was like 8 in the morning and she would still be asleep. To prove my theory, the door opened revealing a tired looking Carly in her sleepwear and frizzy hair,<br>'Freddie, is everything ok? Is Sam ok? Did something happen?' she asked. I walked past her into the apartment and started pacing,  
>'I don't know, Carly, I don't know' I rushed out, panicking, 'yesterday, a nurse wanted to talk to me and she took me outside and then she said that I have to tell Sam somehow and I agreed to telling her because she doesn't like doctors, but now she's gonna hate me when I tell her and-Oh, god, I don't know how to tell her' I said, throwing myself on the couch,<br>'Tell her what?' Carly asked. I didn't say anything, 'Freddie, tell her what?' she said, sitting on the couch next to me,  
>'I have to tell her she has schizophrenia' I said. Carly's mouth flew open in shock and her eyes grew wide, 'It's only mild' I added, she still looked at me in shock 'Carly, please' I said, turning to face her, 'you have to help me think of a way to tell her' I begged, 'please?'<br>'Freddie, the longer you keep this to yourself, the worse it's gonna get' she said, 'you'll just have to tell her' she said. I sighed and groaned in frustration,  
>'Carly, she's gonna hate me' I said,<br>'No, she won't' she said, 'she'll know it's not your fault'  
>'What if this drives us further apart?' I asked, 'Or worse, what if this makes her leave me altogether? I couldn't handle that, Carls, what am I gonna do?' I asked,<br>'Tell her as soon as you can'

I was back in Sam's hospital room, sitting on her bed with her lying on my chest, watching a movie. I wasn't watching, I was thinking about how to tell her. I was stroking her hair and running it through my fingers whilst thinking. If I broke it to her gently then maybe it wouldn't be such a bombshell...or if I told her in stages...Bullshit, I'm gonna have to tell her in one go. By the end of the second movie, I got up and switched the lights on,  
>'What's wrong?' she asked, sitting up,<br>'Sam, I have something to tell you' I said,  
>'Ok, shoot' she said. I sat down on her bed and took her hand,<br>'Ok, there's no easy way to tell you this but, um...'  
>'Oh my god, are you leaving me? Did you meet someone else? Is it Carly? Don't you love me anymore? Do you-'<br>'Sam, I'd never leave you, ever' I said, kissing her forehead, 'and I don't want to be with anyone else' She smiled,  
>'Well, what then?' she asked,<br>'Ok, um, last night when you were asleep' I started, struggling to find words, 'Um, I was talking to a nurse and she told me, um' a lump was starting to form in my throat and I couldn't find my words,  
>'Freddie, are you ok?' she said, moving so she was sitting next to me and rubbing my back, 'you look really pale, are you feeling alright?' she asked,<br>'she told me you had-' I said, ignoring her questions. If I didn't get this out now, I never would, 'she asked me if I could-she told me you had' I looked up at her and her eyes had gone wide and she was really pale. I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand, 'She said you have Schizophrenia'

**So I hope you enjoyed it I know some of you wanted it to be happy and cheerful from now on, but I couldn't just start the hospital thing and not finish it, but it will get happier Sorry, San **


	45. Schizophrenia and Chats

**Sorry it's a short chapter guys, but I'd rather upload something now than keep you waiting for another couple days :P and thank you all for the awesome reviews! Seriously, they keep motivating me to write more of this story :) anyway, enjoy!**

That's it, it was out there. Her reaction was different to what I thought it would be. Her eyebrows creased and she looked confused,  
>'Is that when you hear voices?' she asked,<br>'Sam, it's more than that-' she dropped my hand and resumed her position of sitting at the head of the bed,  
>'Wait, I have Schizophrenia?' she interrupted me, 'I'm a freak?'<br>'Sam, you're not a freak' I said, 'it's only a mild case, the doctors-'  
>'Just because it's mild doesn't mean I'm any less of a freak!' she exclaimed, 'I can't believe this' she said, putting her head in her hands,<br>'Sam, it does _not_ make you a freak' I said, 'In a way, it makes you normal' I said. She looked up at me with raised eyebrows,  
>'what the fuck is that supposed to mean?' she said,<br>'Well, no one can go through that past that you have and not come out with some mental scars' I said, 'I'd say it makes you strong, you've gone through all this and only come out with that? That's pretty amazing Sam' I tried to convince her. She didn't change her expression,  
>'Freddie, I want to be alone' she said. I hesitated but kissed her hand and left the room. I took this chance to go see Carly.<p>

'What did she say?' she asked me. Me and Carly were both sitting on her couch,  
>'She confirmed what it was, said she was a freak and then asked to be alone' I said. Carly sighed,<br>'Sounds like she took it pretty well' she said,  
>'Yeah...' I said, unsure of how she's taking it.<p>

It's been three days and I hadn't been to see Sam. The one time I did go, they told me she didn't want and visitors. I called her and she said she'd give me a call when she wanted me there. I was getting worried. She'd missed school and people started asking where she was and word had spread about what happened in the bathroom. I had hardly gotten any sleep the past three days. I'd be constantly thinking about Sam, about how to help her.

Another day went by and I was sitting on my couch with the TV on, but not really watching it, when my phone rang. It was probably Carly, checking to see it she was still alive, again. I groaned and picked up my phone. It was a text from Sam,

_To: Freddie  
>From: Sammy<em>

_I need to see you_

I was out of my seat in an instant grabbing my jacket and keys and slamming the door behind me. I hadn't seen her in four days. I parked at the hospital and practically ran to Sam's room. I looked through the window in her door and saw her, curled up in her bed, trying to get the hospital bracelet they make you wear off. I smiled and opened the door,  
>'Hey' I said, throwing my jacket on the chair and sitting on her bed. She looked up and smiled. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and her eyes were red and looked like she'd been crying,<br>'Hey' she got up and hugged me, tightly. I hugged her back and ran my hands through her hair. We stayed like that for a couple minutes until someone came in the door. I looked up, it was the nurse that told me Sam had Schizophrenia,  
>'Samantha?' she asked. Sam groaned,<br>'its Sam' she exclaimed. I smiled,  
>'Sam' the nurse corrected herself, 'are you ready to have a chat?' she asked,<br>'Yeah' Sam answered,  
>'I'll just-' I said, standing up. Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me back down on the bed,<br>'No, I want you here' she said. She looked at the nurse and nodded,  
>'Ok, well I want you to know that your case of Schizophrenia is mild' she started, 'We have prescribed some medication for you to take two times a day'<br>'Two?' Sam asked,  
>'Yes' she answered. She reached in her pocket and brought out a box of pills, 'The directions are on the back, but you should ideally take two a day and space them out with at least four hours' she said. She leant forward and held out the pills for Sam to take but she didn't move. I took the pills from her,<br>'Thanks' I mumbled. I slipped my arm around Sam's waist in reassurance,  
>'Those tablets do not eliminate the schizophrenia for a certain amount of time, all they do is control the symptoms'<br>'What are the symptoms?' Sam asked,  
>'The symptoms can include delusions, disordered thoughts and speech, and tactile, auditory, visual, olfactory and gustatory hallucinations' she said, 'they could also include a lack to build relationships, lack of confidence, lack of commitment and the most stereotypical, hearing voices' she said. Sam stared but didn't say anything, 'We have been giving you these tablets for a few days now without you knowing and you have shown very little symptoms of schizophrenia' she said,<br>'How long do I have to take these tablets for?' Sam asked,  
>'Schizophrenia is long term and it is likely-'<br>'Wait, so I have to take these tablets for the rest of my life?' she exclaimed,  
>'Sam,' I said, rubbing her side trying to calm her down,<br>'I don't wanna have to be on these tablets for my entire life!' she shouted, 'This is ruining what I had left of a life!' she shouted,  
>'Sam, baby' I said. She sighed and looked at the nurse,<br>'You will have to come for regular doctor's appointments so we can see how well the tablets are working and how you are getting on' she said,  
>'How regular?' Sam asked,<br>'Once a month' she said. Sam sighed. I turned to the nurse,  
>'Thank you' I said, she nodded and turned to walk out the room.<p>

**Ok there you go :) hope you enjoyed it please review!**


	46. Chats and Goodbyes

The day finally came when Sam got given the all clear by the doctors and she was allowed to go home,

'Bye doctors, bye crappy bed, bye shitty food….' Sam had been dancing around the room while I was packing her suitcase, saying goodbye to everything. I smiled. We decided that I was gonna stay at my place while she was gonna stay at Carly's. I finally got everything packed and picked the bag up with one hand, reaching for her hand with the other,  
>'You comin'?' She smiled widely and took my hand,<br>'Hell yeah!' she exclaimed, jumping. I grabbed her shoulders

It had taken a few days, but in time, she finally got used to the medication she was on. She wouldn't take it at first, and I had to give it to her in secretive ways, like putting it in her drink. She didn't take them insisting that she 'didn't need them'

She finally admitted (After loads of persuading on my part) that she needed them and started taking them,  
>'Calm down' I said, she smiled at me and pulled me out the door.<p>

We were in my car, driving and I looked over at Sam, she was basically jumping out of her seat,  
>'Sam, calm down' I said,<br>'I can't wait to see Carls, I haven't see her in like a week!' she exclaimed. I sighed, I forgot she was staying at Carly's now,  
>'Sam, you've gone without seeing her for weeks on end before' I reminded her,<br>'I know, but I'm really excited now!' she said. I rolled my eyes,  
>'Sam? How many tablets did you have?' I asked,<br>'I don't know' she said, shrugging, 'I may have had a couple more when you were out' she said, I sighed,  
>'Sam, you know you're not supposed to have more than the recommended dose' I said. When we were in the hospital, I looked at her tablets whilst she was in the bathroom and found out that they were an anti-depressant as well and if she took too many, she could get like this,<br>'Ok, ok, geez, lay off Frednerd' I rolled my eyes, it's been ages since she called me that.

We got out at Bushwell plaza and Sam ran out the car and into the lobby whilst I retrieved the bags out of the trunk of the car.

I kicked open Carly's door to see her and Sam embraced in a hug. I dropped Sam's bags on the floor,  
>'Aw! I missed you so much!' Sam screamed. I looked over at a confused Carly in the hug. She shot me a look that said 'What the hell?'<br>'She took to many pills' I answered her silent question. In the hospital I Called Carly and briefed her about Sam's pills. If she was going to be living there for the next few days, Carly needed to know everything about them,  
>'Good to see you to' Carly hesitated,<br>'What do you guys want to do now? I feel like ham' she rushed out, running toward the fridge. She opened the fridge, glanced in and slammed it shut again, 'Do you have any Peppy Cola? I feel like Peppy Cola? You usually keep it on top of the fridge right?' she said, pulling a chair by the fridge, standing on it and looking on top of it, 'Nope, none in here' she said, jumping down,  
>'Freddie!' Carly exclaimed,<br>'Don't worry Carls' I said,  
>'Actually, I feel like going to Groovie Smoothies' she said, walking past the couch,<br>'-in a minute she'll-' I stopped talking and pointed to the sleeping Sam on the couch. Carly turned around and saw Sam. She turned back to me laughing,  
>'That was hysterical!' she said, almost falling over laughing. I raised my eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat, 'Sorry' I pointed to Sam's bags on the floor,<br>'Everything she needs is in here and-' I said, digging in my pocket and bringing out Sam's tablets, 'Make sure she doesn't go over her two a day dosage' I said, handing them to Carly, 'or that happens' I said, pointing to Sam on the couch. She smiled and nodded,  
>'Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, then' she said,<br>'For what?' I asked, confused,  
>'Sam didn't tell you?' she asked,<br>'She probably forgot after taking to many of those pills' I said,  
>'Yeah, she said you and her would come with me to the beach tomorrow' she said, 'is that still ok?' she asked, I raised my eyebrow, suspiciously,<br>'and who else is going?' I asked,  
>'Ryan' she said, quietly. I laughed once,<br>'Yeah of course we'll come' I said, opening the door, 'as long as Sam's awake' I said. She smiled,  
>'I'll make sure she is.' Carly said, 'Here. Tomorrow morning. 10 'o' clock' she said, pointing at me,<br>'Will do' I said saluting her and closing the door behind me.

SPOV

I woke up to see that I was on Carly's couch. I sat up and looked around. Carly wasn't here so she was probably in her room. I looked at my watch;  
>'Ugh' it was quarter to ten, <em>way <em>too early for me. I opened the fridge and got some juice. I started to pour myself a glass when Carly came running down the stairs,  
>'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I overslept! We're late!' she said running around picking stuff up,<br>'For what?' I asked,  
>'the beach!' Carly exclaimed, <em>Oh no, I forgot I was going with her, Ryan and Freddie to the beach<em>,  
>'What time we leaving?' I asked, she ran up to me, taking my drink I just poured myself and downed it,<br>'Carls!' I whined and started to pour myself another glass.  
>'We're supposed to be leaving at ten and Freddie's driving us and he's supposed to be here-' she started but was interrupted by the door opening,<br>'Hey ladies' he smiled and walked straight up to me, taking my _second _glass of juice I poured myself and drinking it himself,  
>'Hey nub!' I shouted, 'That was my drink!' I whined. He smiled and drank the rest of it and slammed his glass down on the table. I glared evilly at him. Lucky for him, it was too early in the morning for me, so I decided an evil glare would put him in his place,<br>'So, you're not ready then?' he asked me, gesturing to my clothes that I had slept in. I raised an eyebrow at him,  
>'I don't have any beach clothes with me' I shrugged and tried to pour myself some juice,<br>'Oh! You can borrow something of mine!' Carly shouted, taking my arm and dragging me away from my juice. I whined. She pulled me upstairs and I sat on her bed while she routed through her draws, throwing stuff behind her, which was landing in my face,  
>'Carls, Carls, CARLY!' I shouted, 'Stop throwing stuff in my face' I said, she ignored me, handing me some clothing,<br>'Go change' she demanded, pointing to the bathroom. I went into the bathroom to change, thinking about the juice I'd never get to have...

CPOV

I hopped downstairs having gotten ready, and saw Ryan waiting in the living room. I ran straight over to him,  
>'Hey sweetness' he said, leaning down and pecking me on the lips,<br>'Hey, ready for the beach?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, sure' he said and I smiled. I turned to Freddie who was sitting on the couch with a glass of juice,<br>'By the way, Freddie, sorry we're late, we overslept' I said, pulling Ryan with me as I threw myself on the couch next to him. He shrugged,  
>'That's ok' he said. Just then Sam came down the stairs,<br>'Hey Ryan' she said,  
>'Hey' he replied. She looked pretty nice in my aqua blue beach top and skirt (flower patterned, I might add). I stood up,<br>'Let's go' I said, heading toward the door. 

SPOV

I came down the stairs, with my bag over my shoulder,  
>'Hey Ryan' I said, seeing he was there,<br>'Hey' he called over his shoulder,  
>'Let's go' Carly said, opening the door and pulling Ryan out. Freddie walked over to me and took my hand,<br>'You look beautiful' I blushed but didn't say anything, 'Sam?' he asked,  
>'I am not talking to you' I said,<br>'Why?' he looked hurt,  
>'because you stole my juice!' I shouted, he chuckled,<br>'Sam, you're mad at me over juice?' he asked and I nodded,  
>'I really wanted that juice!'I exclaimed, he rolled his eyes,<br>'Sam, I am very sorry for taking-'  
>'stealing!' I shouted,<br>'-stealing' he corrected himself, 'your juice' he said, 'Ok?' he asked,  
>'Almost' I said,<br>'What do you want me to-' I stopped him talking my kissing him. He tried to deepen it and I complied but we were interrupted by Carly's voice coming from the hallway,  
>'Guys! Come on!' she shouted. I smiled against his lips and pulled away,<br>'Now, it's ok' he smiled and took my hand, leading me toward the door.


	47. Goodbyes and Beaches

We finally got to the beach after what felt like an hour car ride. As soon as the car came to a halt, I got out of the passenger side (I was sitting next to Freddie, of course) and ran round to Freddie's side, and threw my bag into his arms. He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him whilst Carly and Ryan got out,  
>'Good thing it's so sunny' Carly commented, slipping her sunglasses on, 'I wouldn't be able to get a tan otherwise' she sighed, taking Ryan's hand and pulling his toward the beach. Sam rolled her eyes,<br>'Come on then, nub' she said, walking ahead of me. I took hers and my bag and followed her. By the time we found Carly, she had already set up, a sun umbrella, a blanket, deck chairs, a cooler and a pile of magazines. She had picked a secluded spot, right at the end of the beach and no one was here. She was lying in a chair, sunglasses on, reading a magazine,  
>'Where's Ryan?' I asked. She slammed down her magazine and took off her sunglasses like she'd remembered something,<br>'He's gone to the store down the street to buy us more ham sandwiches for lunch' she said. Sam turned her head and looked down the beach, 'Which is really weird, because I distinctly remember packing ham them' she said and then we both looked at Sam with raised eyebrows,  
>'What?' she asked,<br>'You _ate_ four ham sandwiches on the way down here?' I asked in disbelief,  
>'I was hungry' she shrugged,<br>'Sam!' Carly scolded. Sam waved her off,  
>'Back off, Carls, he's gone to get more, hasn't he?' she asked. Carly let out an annoyed sigh and sat back down, flipping the pages of her magazine, finding one and reading it. Sam slipped her skirt and shirt off, leaving her in a yellow bikini. <em>Whoa, <em>I thought. She looked so hot in that bikini, the way it showed off all her curves. I ran my eyes down her legs, round her thighs, over her flat stomach, up to her bre- Stop! I forced my eyes away, I was gonna get turned on in the middle of the beach if I didn't stop. She laid down on the blanket and slipped her sunglasses on.  
>I laid down next to her and put my sunglasses on. After a while Ryan came back,<br>'Hey guys' he greeted,  
>'Hey man' I replied. Sam didn't say anything and Carly smiled and then went back to tanning,<br>'Figured out what happened to the sandwiches?' he asked. I chuckled,  
>'Yeah!' Carly exclaimed, slamming her magazine onto her knees, 'Sam ate them!'<br>'Seriously?' Ryan asked,  
>'Yeah' she replied. Sam still didn't say anything, she just stayed laid down with her sunglasses on. Ryan took a place in the deck chair next to Carly. After a while, I started to get bored. I sat up and looked down at Sam beside me. I poked her side,<br>'Sam?' I asked. No reply. I poked her again, 'Sam?' Nothing. I nudged her shoulder, still nothing, 'Sam?' She jumped and took her sunglasses off,  
>'What Frednub?' she asked,<br>'Wanna go in the sea?' I asked, slipping my shirt off so I was in my trunks.  
>'No' she answered flat out and put her sunglasses back on,<br>'Come on, please?' I asked,  
>'No!' she said again. I sighed. I took her sunglasses of her face and threw them to the other side of the beach towels,<br>'Hey, nub! What the fu-' she let out a high pitched scream due to me suddenly picking her up, bridal style and heading toward the water,  
>'Have fun, guys' Ryan shouted from behind us,<br>'I plan on it' I called back,  
>'Freddie! Put me down!' she screamed,<br>'Nope' I said, smirking. After lots of protesting on her part, she gave up and folded her arms. I smirked,  
>'I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face' she threatened,<br>'Oh yeah?' I asked, 'How?' I asked, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

SPOV

'Freddie! Put me down!' I shouted at him. I was trying not to even _think _about his muscles against me. What they were _doing _to me,  
>'Nope' he said, smirking. I crossed my arms in a sulk,<br>'I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face' I threatened him,  
>'Oh yeah? How?' he asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes. I looked down to see him holding me above the water, I looked up at him and saw his look he has when he has an idea,<br>'Don't you dare' I said, and he smirked and threw me into the water. I came up wiping water out of my eyes and smoothing my hair back. I looked around for Freddie, but I couldn't see him. I suddenly felt something running up my leg. I squealed and looked down to see Freddie popping up in front of me. He started laughing,  
>'That wasn't funny!' I shouted at him, pushing his shoulder,<br>'Actually it was very funny' he managed out between laughs. I folded my arms at him and after a while of listening to him laugh, I tuned and started to make my way out of the water. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me back,  
>'And where do you think you're going?' Freddie's husky voice whispered in my ear. I didn't answer and concentrated on not pouncing on him right there, 'huh?' he whispered again, biting my ear. I moaned a little too loud. Thank god Carly chose to sit at the far end of the beach where there was hardly any people, only one or two people near us, 'Sam?' he asked, 'I asked you a question' he said, trailing his mouth down my neck, leaving no kisses,<br>'Um-I-uh' I struggled out. Why wasn't my voice working? I sounded like an idiot. He trailed his hands up my sides, up my arms, around my shoulders and back around my waist again. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate on how good it felt when he suddenly grabbed my hips, picked me up and threw me into the water. I came up wiping my face,  
>'seriously dude?' I exclaimed. He was laughing his head off. <em>Ok, Puckett, time to step up your game. <em>I slowly walked toward him, he was still laughing. I stopped in front of him and slowly snaked my arm around his neck, he immediately stopped laughing. I smirked and wound my fingers through his hair,  
>'Uh-Sam, what-' he struggled out. I smiled and pulled his head down roughly and kissed him. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair. I deepened the kiss and forced my tongue through his lips. He kissed back, his tongue searching my mouth. I slowly ran my fingers down from his neck to his shoulders and down his chest, making sure to lightly trace my nails along, I knew he loved it when I did that.<p>

FPOV

She ran her nails down my chest. I loved it when she did that. I let out a small groan. She smirked and played with the waistband of my shorts and then traced back up my chest and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed me harder and nibbled my bottom lip. _I need to up my game here_, I thought. I grabbed her hands, roughly from around my waist and held them at her sides. She gasped at my boldness and I rushed my tongue deeper into her mouth. She moaned as I trailed my fingers up her arms and round her shoulders. I moved my mouth to her throat and started to nibble, suck and lightly bite on it. She knew I was going to give her another hickey and she started to try and push me away with her hands on my chest. I ignored her and placed my hand on the back of her neck to push her to me, so I had better access to her neck. Eventually she gave up and threw her head back. I licked over the newly made hickey and kissed back up to her lips. I am so glad that no one was around on this part of the beach. I deeply kissed her on the lips, pushing my tongue through her lips, running my tongue over her mouth. She moaned lightly as I ran my hands down her arms and round her hips. I lightly started to pull at the loosely tied bows holding her bikini bottom together, loosely, not enough to pull them open. One pull and they'd slide off. This obviously caught her attention because she, opened her eyes wide, pushed me away and slapped my hands away from her hips. I smirked,  
>'Ok, I'm getting out' she said, heading toward the beach. I smirked and followed her back.<p> 


	48. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Sorry, I haven't undated, tbh it's because I have no idea what to do next…I have writers block! Also, a couple people have asked me when they are gonna have sex, and I don't know, because tbh, I have absolutely no idea what to write in that bit, or how to write it so…I haven't written it :) If any of you guys want to message me or comment any suggestions that would be helpful, cause atm, I am not gonna write it :P


	49. Beaches and Sandcastles

I was lying on my towel, enjoying the sun when Sam leant over me blocking out my sun,  
>'Yeah?' I asked,<br>'Come and build a sandcastle with me' she demanded,  
>'sandcastles? Don't you think we're a bit old for them?' I asked, she scoffed,<br>'No!' she said, sounded shocked that I said that. I sighed and closed my eyes, attempting to enjoy the sun,  
>'Come on!' Sam whined, pulling my arm,<br>'I don't do sandcastles' I said to her. She pouted. I looked up at her and noticed that she had her cover up on again. That gave me an idea,  
>'Ok, I'll help on one condition' I said, sitting up,<br>'Sure, what?' she asked,  
>'You take your cover up off' I said, not thinking she'd want to do it. She shrugged and raised her arms to slip it off. She threw it to the side and grabbed my hand, pulling me up,<br>'Come on then!' I was too busy looking at her gorgeous curves to listen to what she was saying,  
>'Yo! Frednub! Come on!' I rolled my eyes, and stood up. I started to head over to a clear area of sand, when Sam put her on my chest, stopping me,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'If I have to take mine off, so do you' she said, referring to my shirt. I smirked and slipped my shirt off. When I looked back up at her, she was biting her lip looking at my chest. I smirked,<br>'Come on then' I said, snapping her out of her trance. She shook her head, and started walking toward an area of sand. I followed her and sat down next to her. She was kneeling on her knees, filling a bucket full of sand,  
>'Hey, Sam, we're gonna need some water for that sand' I said, 'it's too dry and the particles won't-'<br>'Freddork, don't get all scientist on me, just go and get some water you nub' she said, handing (throwing at me) a bucket. I sighed and stood up to get some water from the sea.

SPOV

Freddie was walking away to get some water from the ocean. I watched him go, and I'd never said this before, but that boy has one _fine _ass. I started to dig a foundation for out sandcastle. That's right a foundation, when I said I wanted to build a sandcastle, I meant a whole castle, with a flag and everything. Not sure where were gonna find a flag...in the middle...of the beach...Suddenly Freddie sat down beside me and put the bucket of water down. I snapped out of my thoughts and took the water and added some of it to my sandcastle,  
>'Gee, how about 'thanks Freddie!'? He asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. He shook his head and grabbed another bucket so he could make another castle. Every now and again, I would glance up at Freddie from the corner of my eye, and he would be staring at me, specifically, the chest area. <em>Perv...<em>

After about ten minutes or working on our sandcastles we finally managed to make 10 each and gang them up together so they looked like one big castle,  
>'I think I've done a pretty good job there' I said. Freddie looked at me with a raised eyebrow, 'you did pretty good too, I suppose' I added, 'but I do think it could do with one more over here' I said pointing to the edge of the sandcastles. Me and Freddie both went to make it at the same time. <em><br>_We both went for same patch of sand at the same time and our hands brushed. I blushed at the slightest thing he did that could make me melt inside and suddenly felt him intertwine his fingers with mine. He immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. He pressed his lips to mine sweetly, gently once and pulled away keeping his forehead resting against mine,  
>'I love you' He said quietly. I smiled,<br>'I love you too' I replied. He smiled and kissed me again.

We were now in the car on the way home. Carly and Ryan were in the back, Freddie was driving and I was sitting next to him. I looked at him while he was driving. He looked so cute when he concentrated like that. He looked at me out of the corner of my eye and smirked. I blushed and looked out window.

We opened the door to Carly's apartment and I quickly ran upstairs to slip on a pair of shorts and a shirt. The only clothes I could find were Carly's superly short short shorts. I slipped them on and found a shirt. I walked downstairs to see Freddie had changed too. He was wearing jeans and a shirt. We were alone for a couple of hours because her and Ryan went somewhere to do god knows what, and I don't think I wanna know. As soon as the door was opened, I headed straight for the fridge,  
>'Sam, you just had lunch!' Freddie exclaimed,<br>'Yeah, that was like, half an hour ago' I reasoned. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder and he rested his chin on mine. We stayed like that for a little while and then I got hungry and started to make a sandwich, whilst his hands were still around me. Thank god I got everything out before hand,

'Sam, did you take your tablets this morning?' he asked, out of nowhere. I raised my eyebrows,  
>'No, I forgot' I shrugged,<br>'Sam' he moaned, 'you can't just forget!' he shouted. I unwrapped his arms from around me,  
>'Freddie, chill' I said, 'it's only one day' I said,<br>'One day, then what, Sam? Two days? Three? Four?' he yelled at me,  
>'Why are you getting so uptight about this, I got back from the hospital yesterday!' I shouted back,<br>'You need to get into the routine of it, Sam!' he yelled. I walked over to the couch and sat down, he followed me and sat down next to me, 'All I'm saying is you have to remember to take your tablets otherwise you're gonna get all-'  
>'Loopy?' I anticipated,<br>'No, Sam, just a bit-'  
>'Crazy? Insane? Strange?' I asked angrily. He narrowed his eyebrows in anger,<br>'No, just a blonde hea-' he stopped himself but I knew what he was about to say. He knew I have always hated that nickname,  
>'A blonde headed demon, right?' I asked. He didn't say anything,<br>'Y'know what Sam? Imagine the situation in reverse, would you let _me_ go without my medication?' he shouted,  
>'Don't call it medication' I said,<br>'Would you?' he yelled,  
>'No! But I would've trusted you if you said you were gonna take them!'<br>'I did, but you didn't take them!' he shouted,  
>'That's not the point!' I shouted, 'you didn't believe me when I told you I'd take 'em!'<br>'Sam, look' he said, calming down a bit. Still as angry as a rhino but calmed down a bit, 'if you don't take your tablets then I have to look out for you, I already do, but if you don't then you become a liability!' he snapped, 'Sam when I confessed I loved you, you came with a hell of a lot of baggage!' _Oh no he didn't! ' _but I helped you through that! But I can't anymore if you don't help yourself!' he yelled, getting more angry, 'you were damaged!'  
>'Damaged goods right?' I asked. He didn't reply but he looked up at me,<br>'Sam, I-' he started but I silenced him,  
>'Y'know what? Fuck you, Fredward Benson!' I shouted, 'maybe I did, ok? Maybe I did come with a whole lot of baggage, but y'know what? None of that was my fault, ok? I didn't ask for my mum and her boyfriend to abuse me, I didn't <em>ask <em>for me to be quivering in my room every night in fear that he would come back and _begging _for him not to come into my room, and no I definitely did _not_ ask to be a skitzo!' I shouted at him, 'You don't know the pain, fear and regret I've been through! And y'know what? No one asked you to 'help' me, you didn't have to! You _chose _to! If you didn't want to then you could've walked away! God knows I gave you enough opportunities, and you ignored them, so don't try and tell me this is all my fault! Because I've had that from my mother, Pete, even Carly! And I do not need it from you!' I shouted at him, heading toward the door. I swung it open and turned back to him, 'and don't worry about me being a liability, I won't bother you anymore' and with that I closed the door and ran down toward the lobby and out the street.

**Ok, thanks for all the reviews! But it would be better if I got more...I'll try and make it more dramatic :) **

**And thanks to,  
><strong>mortalimortality  
>and<br>harrypotter5 ()  
>for ideas used in this chapter and future chapters :)<p> 


	50. Sandcastles and Fights

FPOV

Fuck, what did I just do? Oh my god... I didn't even mean those things I said, and the things I did mean came out in the completely wrong way do it wasn't even what I was thinking! Oh my god, oh my god...Just then Carly came through the door with Ryan behind her. I sighed,  
>'Carly, you've got to help me' I pleaded. She threw her bag on the couch and passed me,<br>'I have nothing to say to you' she said, and went up to her room. I looked at Ryan for some kind of explanation,  
>'Sam called her while we were out' he explained,<br>'Ugh!' I groaned, falling back onto the couch, 'what am I gonna do?' I asked, putting my hands over my eyes. I felt Ryan sit on the couch next to me,  
>'Dude, I dunno' he said, 'maybe try and talk to her?' he suggested,<br>'She needs time to calm down' I said, taking my hands off my eyes and leaning forward, 'she'd just yell at me now' I said,  
>'Yeah, but dude, the later you leave it the worse it's gonna get' Ryan said,<br>'Yeah, I know but I'm kinda at a dead end here' I said,  
>'Dude, if you talk to her and explain then she'll forgive you' he said,<br>'I don't think so, man, I said some pretty cutting things to her' I told him,  
>'Did you mean any of them?' he asked,<br>'No! Of course not! I love Sam, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose' I said, 'it's just the words came out the wrong way' I said,  
>'Ryan!' Carly shouted from up the stairs. Ryan looked round to the stairs and smiled,<br>'Sorry dude, duty calls' he said, getting up and heading to the stairs,  
>'What duty-I don't wanna know' I decided. He smiled,<br>'Good luck with the Sam thing man' he said, before heading upstairs,  
>'Thanks' I whispered, to no one in particular.<p>

SPOV

I ended up at the Groovy smoothie, after walking around for a while. Since I didn't have any money with me I was sitting alone at a table, without a smoothie, in Carly's superly short short shorts. I was about to text Carly asking if she wanted to hang out for the day when someone sat in front of me. I looked up and Gibby and a random dude was sitting in front of me,  
>'Can I help you?' I asked,<br>'Yeah,' Gibby started, 'This is my cousin' he said. I looked at him and then back to Gibby,  
>'and I'm supposed to care, why?' I asked,<br>'He wanted me to introduce him to you' Gibby said, 'and I asked him why and he said you're hot, and I was all 'Dude, she has a boyfriend' and-'  
>'Not anymore' I said, looking down at my hands. Gibby looked at me like I'd just grown two heads,<br>'What did he do now?' Gibby sighed,  
>'being a dick' I shrugged. Gibby got up to get another smoothie,<br>'So' started Tom, scooting over to Gibby's seat so he was now directly opposite me, 'Sam, right?'  
>'What's it to ya?' I asked, looking at my phone,<br>'What happened between you and your boyfriend?' he asked,  
>'Uh, kinda personal, don't ya think?' I asked. He shrugged,<br>'So?' he asked. I shrugged,  
>'Like I said, he was being a dick' I said, shrugging, looking at his smoothie while he took a sip,<br>'Want one?' he asked,  
>'Yeah' I answered,<br>'Flavour?' he asked, standing up,  
>'Strawberry splat' I replied. He came back and handed the smoothie. Gibby came and sat down next to him, I immediately took a long gulp of my smoothie,<br>'How about a 'thank you?' he asked. I rolled my eyes while drinking my smoothie. I slammed the cup sown on the table after downing the smoothie, 'So, what happened between you guys?' Gibby asked. I scoffed,  
>'We had a fight, it got outta control' I explained, I could feel myself getting emotional, 'and, um, he yelled at me and we both said some things I said things I didn't mean and-' I wiped my eyes with my sleeve to stop excess tears from escaping, 'and now I don't ever have anywhere to stay, because I can't stay at his and he'd find me at Carly's and I'm just-' I started sobbing. I desperately tried wiping my face so the tears weren't visible,<br>'Sam, I-' just then I heard a phone go off. Gibby reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at it for a while and then looked up,  
>'Sorry guys, I've gotta go' he said, getting up, 'Tom, stay and finish your smoothie and I'll meet you at home later, ok?' he asked, 'I'm really sorry Sam, I'll talk to you later' he said, walking out the door,<br>'So, you need a place to stay?' Tom asked,  
>'Yeah, but not from you' I said, sharply,<br>'Ouch' he feigned hurt, 'why not?' he asked,  
>'I don't even know you' I said,<br>'I'm Gibby's cousin' he said. I finally looked up and observed him properly. He was wearing ripped black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. He had black spiked up hair and on his feet he was wearing thick black boots. He must have been at least a couple years older than me. He was pretty good looking, not as good looking as Freddie though, _NO! _I mentally scolded myself for thinking about him,  
>'Hey, how old are you?' I asked, rudely. He laughed,<br>'19' he answered, three years older than me, 'but my birthday's next week' he said, 'So, how bout it? Wanna stay with me?'  
>'No' I said, firmly,<br>'Come on' he said, 'you obviously have nowhere else to go'  
>'Why would you do this for me?' I asked, 'you barley know me' I reminded him,<br>'I've seen you on icarly' he shrugged, 'and any friend of Gibby's is a friend of mine' he smiled. I looked at my watch. Whoa, apparently I walked around for longer than I thought, it was nearly ten. Good thing the Groovy smoothie was having one of it's all nighters club (which no one bothered to go to)  
>'Fine' I gave in, standing up, 'but no funny business' I said, heading toward the door, 'try anything and I'll knock you out' I said turning back to the door,<br>'Haha, nice legs' he said, referring to Carly's short shorts. I turned around and pointed in his face,  
>'you're pushing it, dude' I threatened. He smiled and followed me out the door. When we were outside the door, he handed me a helmet,<br>'You're gonna need this' I took the helmet and turned toward him. Behind him was a black Harley. I sighed and put my helmet on,  
>'Come on then' he said sitting on the bike,<br>'Yeah, hold on!' I snapped, doing my helmet up. Once I'd finished, I sat behind him on the back,  
>'you might wanna put your arms around my waist' I rolled my eyes and put my arms around his waist as high as I could. He started the engine and it roared, 'hold on!' he called to me, and then he started speeding down the road.<p>

We stopped in front of an apartment building. I got off the bike and looked up. It wasn't a posh building but it wasn't a dump either. He hopped off the bike, and walked passed me,  
>'Come on' he said,<br>'Alright!' I snapped. We entered the lobby and waited for the elevator. We finally got up to his floor and I stood behind him waiting for him to open his apartment door. He finally opened it and I walked passed him into the apartment. It was a decent apartment, pretty clean,  
>'So, where am I staying?' I asked. He chuckled,<br>'First door on the right' he replied. I nodded. I walked down the hallway and found the room. I opened the door to find a simple blue themed room with a double bed in it. I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes. _Maybe I should go and apoligize to Freddie...No, it was his fault! He overreacted! Why should I? Actually, I did say some stuff too...and I said I wouldn't bother him anymore, I basically broke up with him..maybe I shouldn't have...but he did say some things that were hurtful..._I groaned trying to get some sleep and stop thinking about Freddie. Suddenly, Tom opened the door and came into my room. I groaned from being woken up from my drifting in and out of consciousness,  
>'Have you heard of knocking?' I shouted at him and sat up on the bed,<br>'It's my place, I don't have to knock' he smirked. He walked over and handed me a glass of wine,  
>'Here' he said and shoved the glass into my hand, 'thought you might need that' he said. I scoffed, <em>what I needed now was something to knock me out cold so I would stop thinking about Freddie! I hated it! He can't leave me alone, even in my thoughts!<br>_'Got any vodka?' I asked, he raised his eyebrows,  
>'Yeah sure' he said, heading into the kitchen, I followed him. I sat on the couch as he routed through the cupboards, 'What do you want with it? Cola?' he asked,<br>'Straight up' I replied, _I needed to get to sleep_,  
>'Wow' he said,<br>'What?' I snapped,  
>'I've never met a girl who has that' he said, 'most of them can't handle vodka let alone straight up' he said,<br>'Well, I'm not most girls' I replied, taking the drink he was handing to me. I threw my head back and downed the glass in one gulp.

After a couple more drinks, I was a bit tipsy, not drunk but I had a lot of alcohol in my system ut I could still think straight,  
>'Right, that's enough for me' I slurred, putting the glass down,<br>'Aw, come on! Tom shouted, 'We just started having fun!'  
>'No more' I slurred pointing at him,<p>

'Come on, one more?' he asked. Well, Freddie wasn't completely out of my mind yet and I needed him _gone_ and I'd still be able to think and stuff,  
>'Fine one more' I managed out. He got me another and I threw it back, I slammed the glass down,<br>'Y'know, what sucks?' I asked, 'guys' I said, 'You think you're right all the time, and then you say stuff that is fucking hurtful and then you act like nothing's happened!' I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air, 'What is it with you guys?' I said, pointing at Tom. He shrugged,  
>'We're not all like that, y'know' he said, taking a swig of his drink,<br>'I-use-bathroom' I struggled out,  
>'Down the hall next to your room' he replied. I walked down the hall and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my mother. A drunken mess, with no life and no one to love. I <em>hated <em>Freddie at that moment. I hated the fact that he hadn't called. I hated what he'd done. I hated what he'd said. And I _hated _him for what he'd made me. I slammed the bathroom door behind me and threw myself onto the couch,  
>'you's ok?' Tom slurred out,<br>'Freddie is such a pig!' I shouted out loud. He smiled,  
>'Well, maybe you need to forget about him' he said. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. I automatically pulled away thinking I couldn't be unfaithful to Freddie. <em>I broke up with him<em>, I remembered. And I needed to forget about him...I leaned in and kissed Tom back. He wasn't a horrible kisser but nothing compared to Freddie, his lips, his hands and his-_Stop! _I mentally scolded myself for thinking about him again; I needed to forget about him. I leaned forward and kissed him harder.

I suddenly found myself in his room kissing him. He lightly pushed me back on the bed and lay on top of me. He kissed down my neck and back up to my lips. He kissed me harder, one hand going to the back of my head to push my closer to him. Suddenly, I pushed him forward by his shoulders and stood up of the bed,  
>'Sorry' whispered, 'I can't' I said,<br>'It's that guy, isn't it?' he asked. I slowly nodded. He sighed. We both sat on the bed in silence for a while, until he spoke, He sighed,  
>'Look, if you really like this guy and you think you can forgive him then go talk to him' he said. I looked up at him in shock,<br>'What?' I asked, in disbelief,  
>'You're hurting over this guy' he said, 'go talk to him'<br>'But I don't think I can forgive him though' I said,  
>'Why don't you talk to your friend? What's her name? Carly' he said, knowing her from iCarly and the face that I mentioned her earlier,<br>'You're right' I said, standing up. I looked at my watch. Three in the morning, 'Thanks' I said, opening the bedroom door. He followed me out to the front door. I opened it and turned back to him before I walked out,  
>'Thanks' I said,<br>'It's no problem' he said. I leant forward and kissed him on the cheek,  
>'No, really thank you' I said. He smiled and I walked out the door.<p> 


	51. Fights and Tom

I was standing outside Carly's apartment, after a long walk from Tom's to Carlys, trying to be as quietly as possible. I was hesitating on knocking. I would have to knock loudly for Carly to hear me so I decided to call her. It wasn't _too _early; it was only four in ten in the morning. I took out my phone and pressed call on Carlys number, she answered after 6 rings,

_Sam? where are you? Why are you calling me at-_There was a rustle as she looked back at her phone, _four in the morning? What's wrong? _She asked

_Carls, I'm outside, can you let me in? I need to talk, but be quiet; I don't want to wake Freddie_ I whispered into the phone.

_Yeah sure, I'm on my way _she said and hung up. I hung up and slipped my phone in my back pocket. A moment later, the door opened and Carly threw herself at me and hugged me,

'I was _so_ worried! I didn't know where you went!' she exclaimed, all signs of tiredness gone,  
>'Can we go in?' I gestured into the apartment. She nodded and moved aside for me to go in. I quickly walked in and sat on the couch,<br>'So, what do you want to talk about?' she asked, sitting next to me,  
>'Freddie' I said, simply,<br>'Didn't you break up with-' she started to ask,  
>'Yes!' I exclaimed, 'but now I don't know what to do' I said, putting my face in my hands, 'What would you do, Carls?' I asked,<br>'No, I don't want to interfere in your li-'  
>'Carls?' I asked, 'please?' I asked,<br>'Ok, well' she started, 'if I was in your situation, and Ryan had said that stuff to me, I would've kicked his ass' I let out a laugh, 'Ok, well, I'd let you loose on him' she said and I smiled, 'But that's just me' she said, 'I know you're crazy about Freddie and you were in love. Me and Ryan aren't there yet, so I can't tell really advise you on what to do because I'm not in your situation' she finished. I sighed, 'Where did you go?' she asked. I groaned, 'Sam' Carly dragged out my name in a questioning manner, 'What did you do?' she asked,  
>'I went to-to' I couldn't say it, I felt too guilty, but <em>why should I? I mean, we aren't together anymore and he said all those things and if that's really what he thinks of me then I should have no reason to feel guilty for ending it...should I? <em>'I went to a guys house' I said. I looked at Carly and she had her mouth open, '-and, um, we-' I couldn't finish,  
>'Oh, Sam, you didn't?' Carly asked. I shook my head,<br>'No, but I could've' I said, getting up and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of juice, 'that's what confused me' I said,  
>'How?' she asked,<br>'Well, it confused me because I wanted to because I thought it would help me to forget about Freddie, but-'

'It didn't?' she asked,  
>'Well, we didn't actually do it' I reminded her, 'but when I was kissing him, I kept imagining and thinking it was Freddie, and-' I couldn't carry on. Tears were starting to spill over my eyes,<br>'Sam' she said, running over to hug me,  
>'and what?' she asked,<br>'I feel so guilty' I told her, 'I don't want to forgive him, I want to be mad at him, but part of me wants to forgive him, because I _need _him, but, I can't'  
>'Sam, you have nothing to feel guilty for' she told me, 'What he did, the things he said, are totally unnecessary and he shouldn't have said them, you did <em>nothing <em>wrong. Have you ever known me to take sides in a fight between you guys?' she asked, I shook my head, 'it's because I know who's wrong here and I'm sticking with my best friend when she needs me' she smiled,  
>'Thanks Carls' I said,<br>'Ok, I'm still tired so you can crash on the couch' she said walking upstairs,  
>'K, night Carls' I called,<br>'Oh, by the way' she said, poking her head down the stairs, 'We're going shopping tomorrow, to cheer you up' she said bouncing back up the stairs. _How is shopping supposed to cheer me up?_

FPOV

I woke up around ten. I decided to edit some stuff on iCarly and maybe hopefully talk to Carly and explain and then maybe she'll talk to Sam. I got dressed and grabbed my laptop and made my way over to Carly's. I opened the door without thinking of knocking, so used to it I guess, and saw a sleeping Sam on the couch. She looked exhausted and she had bags under her eyes. One of her arms and legs were flopping off the side of the couch and she still had her clothes on from yesterday. I chuckled quietly, typical Sam. I tried to get upstairs, without waking her, but that did not work. I tripped over a stranded pillow behind the couch and fell to the floor. Sam immediately shot up,  
>'Carls?' she asked, and then she turned around and saw me. Her eyes went wide with surprise and then her expression changed to one of guilt,<br>'Sam, I-' I started, but just then a dressed Carly came thundering down the stairs,  
>'Sam? What happened? I heard you call my name' she asked, and then she looked at me,<br>'Freddie you should go' she said,  
>'I want to talk to Sa-' before I got to finish my sentence she was pushing me out the door, 'wait! Carly! I need to talk to-'<br>'No, you don't!' she shouted, 'bye!' and she pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face.

SPOV

'That's a bit over the top, isn't it?' pointing to the door. She shrugged,  
>'Come on, we're going shopping!' she exclaimed, pulling me out the door. I groaned. Carly took me to build-a-bra, loads of girly pink shops so she could look at clothes and the only good thing about it is that she took me to get, ham and a fatshake.<br>We got home and I threw myself on the couch, grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. Carly sat next to me, dropping her 15 shopping bags on the floor,  
>'Why did you buy that much stuff?' I asked, 'I mean 7 skirts? Don't you think that's a bit obsessive?' I asked,<br>'No, they were cute' she said, 'and Ryan said that he likes me in skirts, oh my god! Speaking of Ryan, hr did the most romantic thing the other day, he-' She turned to me, looking guilty, 'Sorry' she said,  
>'It's fine, Carls' I said, 'I've got to get over it. So, what did Ryan do?' I asked. She launched into the story of what Ryan did.<p>

We walked in to school the next day, a lot of effort on Carly's half trying to get me to come to school,  
>'Sam, it's fine' she said, 'I thought you were getting over it?' she asked, while opening her locker, and getting books out of it,<br>'Yeah, but seeing him won't make it easier, y'know?' I asked. She nodded, 'I don't want to see him'  
>'Are you worried he might keep apologizing until you forgive him?' she asked, I shook my head,<br>'No, I hope I don't see him for his sake' I said, clenching my hand into a fist. I was now past the feelings of guilt and pain and was onto knocking him out cold if I saw him, but me and Carls had talked about this, so I'm fine with just ignoring him. I looked up and sighed, speak of the devil...  
>'Hey guys' he said, quietly. Carly moved next to me, probably just to hold me back from killing the nerd. But as soon as I saw him, all my feelings of wanting to hurt him and anger went away and I just felt guilty and wanting to forgive him again. But there was a part of me (the stronger part) that was still mad at him,<br>'Freddie' Carly greeted with a stiff voice. He nodded at her and then turned to me,  
>'Sam, I-'<br>'Listen, Freddork' I started, my anger poking through, 'I didn't have anything to say to you then, and I don't now, so why don't you just save yourself the 'baggage' and get lost' I snapped at him. He sighed and walked away. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

It's been three weeks and I haven't talked to Freddie since that day in the hall. It's not like he hasn't been trying. Carly eventually forgave him, but I'm not mad at her for it, why should I be? But she makes sure that she spends equal time hanging out with either one of us, so we never meet in the middle. Over the past three weeks, I've been getting voicemails, texts, finding notes in my locker, random guys coming up to me and giving me notes from Freddie, all asking for the chance for me to hear him out. I ignored all of them. He needed to know how much he hurt me-Carly's words, not mine, but I was still mad at him too. I'd been remembering to take my tablets every morning, mostly due to Carly's reminding me, but I'd been battling with my mind about cutting myself again. I know I hadn't thought about it in ages, I just was in really bad place and Freddie was right, I _am_ damaged goods. I hadn't cut myself, but I was fighting with my mind about it even now. Part of me knew it was wrong, but another part of me told me to do it. Me and Carly were currently sitting in the icarly studio coming up with ideas for our next show. Icarly had been really crap over the last three weeks with Spencer doing the camera. One day, when me and Carly were sitting in the studio hanging out, she asked me about it,  
>'Sam, you need to forgive Freddie' she said,<br>'Why?' I asked,  
>'Because it's not working' she exclaimed, 'this' she gestured between me, her and the direction of Freddie's apartment, 'If you don't want to forgive him then we need to make him make a move, like, make him jealous or something'<br>'Carls, I don't want to make him jealous, I don't want to make him feel bad, I just don't want anything' I said. I was now passed the feelings of, sadness and anger, and the pain had gotten so bed, all I felt was a numbness,  
>'What do you mean?' she asked,<br>'I just want everything to go back to how it was' I said. She raised her eyebrow at me, 'icarly' I said, 'Carls, it's not the same with Spencer doing the camerawork' I stated, 'I just want it back to the way it was' It was better then, without all this pain,  
>'So, let me see if I got this right' she said, 'you want me to make up with Freddie, be friends with him and bring him back to the show just so everything can be normal?' she asked. I slowly nodded and she sighed. She started walking toward the door,<br>'Where are you going?' she asked,  
>'To find Freddie' she answered, walking out the door and closing it behind her. <em> Oh no, I wasn't ready to see him now! What was I gonna do?<em>

FPOV

I was in my apartment on the couch watching TV. I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening on the screen. I was too busy thinking about Sam and how to tell her that I didn't really mean what I said. I know she probably won't take me back, I mean, after all the things I said to her, I'm surprised she hasn't thrown me off a bridge yet. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. I shot up thinking it might be Sam. I threw open the door to see Carly standing in the doorway,  
>'Um, hi' I said. She walked past me and stood in the middle of the room. I shut the door and turned to her,<br>'Look, Freddie' she started, 'I'm still pretty mad at you for all that shit that went down between you and Sam' she said, 'but we need to make an effort'  
>'Um, what do you mean?' I asked,<br>'We need to make an effort to make things as normal as possible' she said,  
>'Hold on,' I said, 'you want me, to act normal?' I asked and she nodded, 'You want me to act like I did before? Before the best thing that happened in my life? To act like I don't love her again? To act like I haven't acted like a total dick and just lost her? To act like I <em>haven't<em> just lost the person I love the most in the world and do anything for? To act _normal?_' I asked her. She looked at me emotionless,  
>'It's what Sam wants' she said. I swear my heart broke a little. To know that she wanted everything back to normal and that she'd given up all hope of us ever getting back together, of her forgiving me. I slowly nodded,<br>'Ok, fine' I said,  
>'Ok, come on' she said, leading me to the door,<br>'Wha-Now?' I asked. _I couldn't see her. I wasn't ready,  
><em>'Yes, _now_' Carly answered, pulling me through the door and into her apartment. She opened the door and pulled me in. As soon as I looked up, I saw Sam sitting on the couch with her hands on her lap, looking down on them. As soon as the door opened, she looked up and saw me. I saw those big, bright blue eyes I'd missed for so long. I saw those gorgeous blond curls and that flawless, creamy skin. Her glossy red lips, I'd gone so long without kissing. _That's it. _

I love her too much to let her go. I know that sounds pretty selfish but I can't live without her.

SPOV

I can't live without him. _But you have too, _my mind told me. Just as I thought that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out in the hall and shut the door behind us. I was able to catch Carly's confused face as he closed the door,  
>'Sam, look' he said and I turned from the door to him. His face was close to mine. I forgot how gorgeous he was. His eyes, his hair, his lips, oh god, his lips, I so wanted to kiss them right now. But a little part of me held me back. The part that could <em>not <em>forgive him. The part that still remembered all the things he said to me, 'Sam, I can't do this anymore. I have to be with you' he said, 'please can you forgive me?' he begged. I didn't answer, 'I know I hurt you, and I am so sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, Sam. It kills me to know that I've caused you pain. I'm gonna have to live with that fact for the rest of my life, and it _kills _me' he said again. I stayed silent, 'Sam, please' he begged, 'I need you to know that I did _not_ mean any of that stuff I said that day' he told me,  
>'It just came out as a heat of the moment kinda thing. It all came out wrong and if I could take it back I would in a heartbeat' he said, 'I didn't mean any of it' he said, again, 'It's been driving me crazy' he said, taking my hand. When he held his hand in my own, I felt that same electricity as when we first started going out, 'thinking you're always going to be mad at me, it kills me' He took my other hand in his, 'Sam, I am so, <em>so<em> sorry' he said. I was too stunned to say anything at first, but then my brain started working again and I opened my mouth to speak. 

**So, there you go guys, I'm not gonna update unless I get a couple of reviews with ideas of what Sam should say. Should she forgive him then? Or make him wait a bit? Please! Give me your ideas!**


	52. Tom and Making up

**Ok, thanks so much to all you guys for your ideas and reviews. I'm gonna try and combine all your ideas, so you guys will all be happy! :D but...I don't think it will turn out too well...so...here goes :)**

'Freddie, don't do this to me!' I shouted, pushing him away from me and releasing my hands from his, 'You can't just tell me all the things you did, and then beg for me to forgive you! I can't just decide! Its to-There's too much-I can't-' I couldn't finish any of my sentences due to the fact that I was crying. He took my hands again and I turned my head away from him. He grabbed my cheek with his free hand and wiped the tears away on my cheek, with his thumb,  
>'Hey, hey' he said, trying to look me in the eyes. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him, 'Sam?' he asked, seriously. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him, 'Please?' he asked, quietly. I tried to push him away again, he didn't let me. He pulled me close and looked into my eyes. He then pressed his lips, gently against mine. For that moment, I forgot everything. The fight, the break-up, mom, Pete, everything. I started to kiss him back and my eyes closed. His lips moved slowly against mine and I realised how much I had missed this over the last three weeks. And then my brain reminded me about all the words he said, all the things he hurt me with,<br>'No, Freddie!' I pushed him away, 'You can't just kiss me and make it all go away, ok? It doesn't work like that!' I yelled through my tears, 'you can't do that!' I exclaimed,  
>'Ok, ok, ok' he said, trying to calm me down. I felt more tears running down my cheek. He wiped them away with his thumb, cupping my cheek with his hand, 'Sammy, please don't' he said, still wiping my tears away, 'Sammy,' he said again, 'I want to be there' he said, 'I need to be there for you. To make sure that nothing ever hurts you, not broken arms, broken legs' he was tearing up now, 'or a broken heart' <em>it already has<em> he said, putting his hand on my heart. My breath caught in my throat, 'I know I hurt you, and I wish, oh god, do I wish that I could take it back and I didn't mean any of the stuff I said' he tried to convince me, 'It was just-how it came out' he said, 'I didn't mean any of it' he said again, 'Can you forgive me?' He looked at me, his eyes sparkling. That was it, all my feelings of anger and sadness went away and I wanted to take him back in a heartbeat. But I was left with the feeling of guilt. Guilt that I went to another guy's apartment. Guilty that I kissed another guy. Guilty that I went behind his back, I know that was after I'd broken up with him, but it still felt like I was cheating on him. I looked up at him and gave in. I slowly nodded with the corners of my lips turned up in a smile. He smiled and hugged me. He pulled me close and kept me there like he never wanted to let me go. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, wondering _is this right?_

FPOV

I hugged her and I never wanted to let her go. I tightened my arms around her and she wrapped hers around me. After a while, I noticed she was shaking. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes,  
>'What's wrong?' I asked. She shook her head as if to say nothing. I chuckled and smiled, 'Babe, you're shaking!' I exclaimed. I loved the feeling of behind able to call her that again, 'What's wrong?' She looked up at me with a face of guilt,<br>'After, we, um' she started, struggling to find words, 'I-um' she looked down and her eyes started to tear up. I saw a tear run off her cheek. I cupped her cheek and pulled her head up to look at me,  
>'What Sam?' I asked. She shook her head,<br>'It's nothing' she said, forcing out a smile,  
>'Sammy, you can tell me anything' I said, 'What is it?' She started crying. I put my hands on her shoulder, 'Please, no more secrets'<br>'Um,' she sniffed and wiped some tears away with her sleeve, 'after our, fight and I-' she stopped,  
>'Broke it off' I said for her, and nodded for her to continue. She looked up at me with wide eyes when I said that but continued anyway,<br>'Well, I went to the Groovie Smoothie and I, um I ran into Gibby' she said, '...and his cousin' she said, 'and he know I didn't have a place to stay, and he asked if I wanted to stay at his place, and-' she started sobbing. My heart broke and I immediately thought the worst. _She didn't? I wanted to be-I wanted to be her first. Her first that she enjoyed, that wasn't forced, that was love. _

'You-' I started. She looked up at me and seemed to know what I was thinking. She shook her head,  
>'No, we just, um-'<br>'What?' I asked her softly,  
>'-kissed a bit' I froze when she said that, 'but we didn't do anything else' she said, 'and I'm so sorry' she said, tears falling off her face. I stayed silent for a bit, my hands falling of her shoulders and falling to my sides. To know that she went to <em>another guy's, <em>to know that _someone else's _lips where on hers and not mine. To know that someone _else_ was giving her comfort. And knowing that I _didn't._ I must have stayed silent for a while because when I looked up at Sam she looked nervous,  
>'Why?' I asked, she looked up at me, amazed I was even talking. She must have misunderstood because she replied,<br>'I was upset and he was nice and I thought that you hate-'  
>'No, I meant why did you stop?' I asked. I interrupted her not being able to hear that she thought I hated her. She raised an eyebrow, needing clarification, 'Why did you stop kissing him?' I asked, needing to hear why,<br>'Because I felt guilty' she whispered, 'I don't know why, because we were broken up at the time and I thought that you-I just thought of you and I-I don't know-' she tried various sentences but she couldn't finish them, 'Because I loved you too much' she said, quietly but I could hear her. She put her head in her hands. I looked down at her. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe I could run my hands through her golden locks, that I could caress her smooth cheek, that I could run a hand over her smooth skin. I loved her too much to let her go. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to say.

SPOV

'Sam,' I heard him say causing me to automatically look up at him, 'Sam, I love you too much too let this get in the way of us' he said. My eyes widened, 'I refuse to let him ruin what we have' he said. _Is he seriously saying this? _I thought. He took my hands, 'These past three weeks have been utter torture for me' he said, 'Not being able to hold you, comfort you or anything' he told me, 'I need you, Sam' he said before pressing his lips to mine gently. I responded into the kiss, but just as quick as the kiss came on, it ended. He hugged me and pulled me close t his body. We must have been hugging for a long time because the door to Carly's apartment suddenly opened and she poked her head out,  
>'Uh, guys?' she asked, 'you ok? because you've been out here for age-Aww! You made up!' she squealed. I nodded, 'I'll just leave you guys alone then' she grinned and raised her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and she shut the door. I looked as Freddie and he was smiling at Carly too. He looked down at me and took my hand. He opened the door to his apartment and pulled me in. He took me into his room. He sat me on the bed and started kissing me. I kissed him back. He nibbled on my bottom lip and ran his hands through my hair. I opened my mouth to give him entrance and he immediately took advantage by darting his tongue in my mouth and exploring my mouth. I tangled one of my hands though his hair. God, I'd missed this. We kissed for about five minutes before I pulled away,<br>'Are you sure it doesn't bother you?' I asked,  
>'What?' he mumbled, his lips joined to my neck,<br>'Me going to another-' I didn't finish, he knew what I was talking about. He pulled back and looked me in the eye,  
>'Sam, I've already lost you once and I'm not about to let it happen again' he said. I nodded. He leant down to kiss my lips again and he pulled away, soon, 'We both know he wasn't as good a kisser as I am' he joked. I pretended to laugh and forced a smile. We continued kissing and he removed my shirt and I took his off and threw it somewhere in the room. Somehow, my shorts slipped off during our make out session too. We were kissing when Freddie suddenly stopped and pulled away,<br>'Freddiebear?' we both heard a voice call. _Oh, come on! Are you kidding me with this? _  
>'Your mom?' I asked,<br>'Yeah' he sighed, 'I forgot she was coming back today' he said,  
>'Freddie? Where are you?' we heard his mom call. We both started frantically searching for our clothes. He handed me my shorts with a smirk and I threw his shirt in his face. We both stood up, doing out shirts up,<br>'She doesn't know were dating, does she?' I asked,  
>'Nope' he replied,<p>

'We gonna tell her or...?' I asked. He smiled,  
>'We can tell her now' he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door,<br>'Freddie!' I said through my teeth, 'I didn't mean now!' I said, trying to break free of his grasp. We entered the living room and saw Ms Benson standing, waiting for 'Freddiebear'. She turned and saw Freddie,  
>'Freddiebear!' she shouted. He left my hand and went to hug his mom. She threw her arms around him. Her sight then fell on me, 'and Samantha' she said,<br>'Sam' I corrected,  
>'What is she doing here, Freddie?' she asked, him, 'you know I don't like you hanging around with a delinquent' Oh, that hurt...<br>'Well, mom' Freddie said, moving to my side and taking my hand, 'Were kinda going out now' he said,  
>'Really?' she asked, 'Well, it won't last' she said. It stung that she was so confident. Freddie must have seen my face fall, because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close and whispered in my ear,<br>'Don't listen to her' he said. I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back and whispered for me to go to Carly's for a bit.

FPOV

As Sam left to go to Carly's I sat down on the couch next to my mom after getting us both a drink,  
>'So, was the course good?' I asked,<br>'Yes, it was' she answered, sipping her coffee, 'I learnt a lot more stuff and I met one or two friends' she shrugged,  
>'Really?' I asked,<br>'Yes, their names were Pamela and Maxine' she said,  
>'Wow, so are you gonna-' she interrupted me,<br>'Freddiebear! I can't believe how much you've grown!' she obsessed,  
>'Mum, it's only been a few weeks' I said,<br>'Still! You look so grown up' she said. I smiled and opened my mouth to talk again but she did instead, 'So, what happened while I was away? Were you okay? Did I send enough money? Did you eat your vegetables? Did you get enough nutrition? Did you get to school ok? Did you-'  
>'Mom!' I shouted, 'It was fine' I said and she smiled,<br>'So, what happened with you and your little friends?' she asked,  
>'Not much' I shrugged, 'Carly went to visit her grandfather in Yakima' I said, 'So, icarly was out for a couple weeks'<br>'Oh, well that's nice that she got to see her grandfather' she said,  
>'Yeah, actually she hasn't seen him since-'<br>'Freddie, how could you do this to me?' she suddenly shouted at me,  
>'I'm lost' I said,<br>'Samantha!' she shouted. I raised an eyebrow,  
>'What about her?' I asked, innocently,<br>'How can you be _dating _her?' she said, with disgust,  
>'Look, mom-'<br>'I made my feelings about her over the years, perfectly clear!' she exclaimed, 'I don't even like you _hanging around_ with a delinquent, yet go _out _with one!'  
>'Mom, look Sam and I-'<br>'Oh my gosh! And what if you get married? That _thing_ will be my-' I'm pretty sure I blushed...  
>'Mom!' I shouted. She turned to me,<br>'Look, me and Sam aren't kids' I said, 'We can make our own decisions' I said, 'and besides, we love each other' I said, smiling,  
>'You <em>love her?<em>' she asked, outraged, 'how is that possible?' she asked, 'When I left you hated her!' she exclaimed, 'how can you go from that, to-'  
>'Well, a lot's happened since then' I said, deciding not to tell her about all the drama that went down while she was gone,<br>'Freddie, you can get another girlfriend' she said. I rolled my eyes, 'You told me that Shannon girl liked you?' she said,  
>'She's a freak and I love Sam' I replied,<br>'What about Carly?' she asked,  
>'She's a friend and I love Sam' I said again,<br>'Freddie!' she exclaimed,  
>'Mom!' I mimicked her tone, 'Mom, I love her, you're just gonna have to accept it' I said. She sighed,<br>'Fine' she said,  
>'So, tell me about your friends' I told her,<br>'Well, now you mention it, Pamela has a daughter about your age' she said, 'Pamela told me about her and showed me pictures from their family holiday in France' she said,  
>'Oh?'<br>'Yeah, she's pretty, polite, well behaved...' she said, looking at me in hope,  
>'Mom, I'm not gonna date her' she said,<br>'Fine' she sighed. She started talking about her trip and telling me all about it. Yay.

SPOV

'So, what's up with you and Freddie then?' she asked,

'We're back together' I said, shrugging,  
>'Yeah, but did you tell him about what's his name?' she asked,<br>'Tom, and yeah, I did' I told her,  
>'Well, what'd he say?' she asked,<br>'He loves me too much to let him get in the way' I sighed,  
>'Aww! That's cute!' she gushed,<br>'No, Carls, it's not' I sighed. She raised an eyebrow in question, 'it means he's upset or angry, I don't know which, but he won't do anything about it and now I feel even more guilty than I was!' I exclaimed,  
>'How do you feel <em>more <em>guilty?' she asked,  
>'Well, because before I felt guilty for going and not telling him and there was a way out, I could tell him' I told her, 'But now I can't do anything!' I exclaimed, "I love you too much" I said, 'That was the reason he gave me! What am I supposed to do? I can't control his feelings! I can't make him love me less!' I complained. <em>Wow that sounded vein...<em>  
>'Sam, you've got what you wanted' Carly told me, 'you've got him back' she said, 'you don't want to mess it up, do you?' she asked. I didn't reply, 'If I were you, I'd just drop it and not mention it again' she said,<br>'Yeah, maybe your right' I said, leaning back on the couch. Just at that moment, the front door burst open and Freddie strolled in closing the door behind him. He walked straight over to the couch and threw himself down next to me,  
>'Hey babe, what's up?' I said, 'you look a little washed down' I said,<br>'Yeah, I just spent the last 20 minutes listening to my mom going on about how 'exciting' her first aid course was!' he complained,  
>'It's only 20 minutes' Carly said,<br>'Yeah' I agreed. Freddie sat up and glared at us both,  
>'You don't know, you weren't there' he said, seriously,<br>'Whoa, dude' I said, 'Calm' I said. He smiled at me and then threw his head back on the couch, 'I need cheering up' he said,  
>'Well, come here then' I said and smiled. I leant down to kiss him. He smiled and kissed me back. Soon we were having a full blown make out session on Carly's couch,<br>'And on that note, I'm gonna go call Ryan' she said,  
>'See ya' I muffled out, while kissing Freddie.<p> 


	53. Making up and Getting over it

**Ok, guys, I know this chapter's really short, It's just tbh, I wanted to get this whole Tom thing out the way so for the next chapter I could write a Christmas chapter. Y'know why? Because IT'S CHRISTMAS! YAY! So, sorry for the short chapter, but again, wanted the Tom thing out the way :D**

It's been three weeks and Freddie still hasn't mentioned the 'Tom' incident. He says he doesn't mind, and it doesn't bother him, but I can see in his eyes that it does,  
>'Freddie' I confronted him one day when we were outside the Groovie Smoothie,<br>'Yeah?' he asked,  
>'Y'know a few weeks ago? When I told you that I went home with another guy?' No point in sugar coating it...<br>'yeah' he barley whispered,  
>'and you said you didn't want it to get in the way of us so you didn't say anything about it?'<br>'Yeah, I still don't so stop talking about it' he said through his teeth,  
>'Freddie, no matter what you say right now, I'm still gonna be your girlfriend, ok?' I asked, 'I promise. Just, please get your anger out. I can see how this is bothering you? Ok? I can see it in your eyes, I can see how much you do care and it's driving me insane that I can't do anything now' I said, 'Just please, get mad at me or something' I begged. He sighed,<br>'Sam, I can't just get mad at you' he said, 'and I'm not mad at you, it's more the guy you were with' he said,  
>'but why? It shouldn't be, he's the one who told me to come and find you' I said,<br>'Really?' he asked. I nodded,  
>'Well, I guess he's not that bad then' he tried to joke,<br>'Freddie' I said again, prompting him,  
>'Look, Sam, I'm just a bit mad and upset that you'd move on <em>that<em> fast' he said, 'I mean when you dumped me, I expected you to move on, just not that fast' he said, 'and it bothers me that you went to _him _not me' he said, 'you went to _him _not _me_ for comfort! Do you know how that made me feel?' he raised his voice. I let him rant for a while and let him get his anger out on me. When he'd finished he said,  
>'Sam, I'm so-'<p>

'Forget about it' I said, taking his hand, 'Buy me a smoothie' I said pulling him inside the Groovie Smoothie. He smiled,  
>'Always' I sighed, happy. At least my conscious was clean. And he wasn't mad anymore. His eyes? Anger free!<p> 


	54. Getting over it and Christmas Eve

**Ok guys, my aim was to get all the Christmas related chapters up on Christmas day...clearly that is not gonna happen, seeing as I now have half an hour...:P so I thought I'd upload this for the time being, I'll probably get the other chapters up later tonight, or If I fall asleep, tomorrow :) Enjoy, and REVIEW! :D**

CHRISTMAS EVE

'Tomorrow's CHRISTMAS!' Sam screamed, jumping on me. We were sitting on Carly's couch waiting for her to get back from the supermarket, from shopping with Spencer. And this, had been going on for hours, every five minutes Sam would scream, I would panic thinking she was injured of something and then she would tell me it was Christmas tomorrow...something I already know,  
>'Yes, Sam I know' I said for the eleventh time, 'Why are you so excited?' I asked. She quietened down before saying,<br>'Well, it's really my first Christmas' she said, 'at least celebrating it' she said. I felt my mouth drop open,  
>'Really?' I asked,<br>'Well, my mom never celebrates it, heck; she's usually passed out on the couch through most of it' she said, 'So, yeah' she said,  
>'Sam, that's awful' I whispered. She shrugged,<br>'Nah, it's ok' she said,  
>'Well, you've got me and Carly this year' I smiled, 'and my erratic mother' I said and she laughed,<br>'Yeah, I guess you're not so bad' she joked, at least I hope she was joking,  
>'Hey, we better get started on those decorations Carly left us' Carly left us a box of decorations in the corner for us to put up,<br>'Yeah' Sam agreed. She jumped up off the couch and walked over to the box. She started pulling decorations out of the box. I followed and started looking through. She took some tinsel and started hanging it up over the kitchen, on the fridge, on the table you name it. I searched through the box and found some mistletoe. I smirked to myself before hanging it up over the kitchen,~  
>'Sam?' I asked,<br>'Yeah?' she called through the tinsel mess she was in,  
>'Can you come here?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, just-' I heard grunting as she was trying to get the tinsel off her, 'hold on' she called. I smiled and finally she made her way over to me,  
>'Yeah?' she asked. I smiled and pointed up. She looked up and smiled, 'mistletoe? Really?' she asked. I nodded,<br>'You know the rules' I said. She smiled and leant forward to kiss me. I smiled against her lips. She opened her mouth to allow me access. We were making out for about 5 minutes before the door opened,  
>'Guys!' Carly shouted. We pulled away and both looked at Carly. Sam shrugged,<br>'Mistletoe' she said and went back to sorting out the tinsel,  
>'Sorry, Carls' I said and went to help her with the shopping she brought in. Soon after Spencer followed, 'Hey Spence' I called,<br>'Sup, Freddo?' He said, 'Dude, can you help with these bags?' he asked, dropping one of the 6 bags of food he was carrying,  
>'Man, what did you let Carly buy?' I asked, taking the bags. I followed Carly into the kitchen, 'Carls, are we feeding the army?' I asked,<br>'No, I stocked up for the party' she shrugged. Sam stopped decorating on the tree and hopped down the step into the kitchen and stood next to me. As soon as she was next to me, I took her hand and intertwined our hands,  
>'What party?' we both asked at the same time. She turned to us with a raised eyebrow,<br>'The one tonight' she said, 'At 6?' she asked. We stared at her clueless, 'here?' she asked. We stared at her saying nothing, 'Ok, well there's a party, tonight, here at 6' she said. I rolled my eyes, 'Can you come?' she asked, sheepishly,  
>'Yeah, sure' Sam shrugged,<br>'I dunno Carls' I said, 'It's Christmas eve, I'll have to ask my mom' I said,  
>'Yeah, she probably wants to make potholders with her darling Freddie' Sam said in a baby voice, and ruffled my hair,<br>'Shut up, Sam' I said and she smiled and went back to decorating the tree,  
>'I'll ask, Carls' I said to Carly and she smiled. Just then Spencer came out of his room,<br>'Spencer, you're not gonna wear that to the party, are you?' Carly asked,  
>'Sorry, Carls' he said, 'I'm not gonna be here for your party' he said,<br>'What? Where are _you_ going?' she asked, outraged. He recoiled before answering her,  
>'Shanice asked me over for dinner' he said,<br>'Who's Shanice?' I asked, smiling,  
>'My girlfriend' he replied. <em>Spencer has a girlfriend? <em>  
>'You have a girlfriend?' I asked. By this point, Sam had turned to us, listening to our conversation with a shocked look on her face. I guess she didn't know about Spencer's girlfriend either,<br>'Yeah, I do' Spencer said,  
>'Since when?' Sam asked,<br>'Month ago' he said, walking out the door, 'See you at eleven, Carls' he called back before walking out the door. I put the bags of food on the table and started helping Carly unpack them. At this point, Sam had finished hanging decorations and threw herself on the couch,  
>'Wow, the place looks great Sam' I commented,<br>'Thanks, Nub' It really did look good, there was tinsel everywhere, and the tree was fully decorated and there was mistletoe everywhere, 'but don't you think you've gone a bit overboard with the mistletoe?' I asked. She sat up and glared at me,  
>'You complaining?' she asked,<br>'No' I said, quickly. I turned back to unload the bags. No wonder they were so heavy, there were all filled with bottles! I started pulling them out,  
>'Seriously Carly?' I asked. She looked over at me pulling the continuous alcohol out of the bag,<br>'Yeah, loads of people are coming to this party, Freddie' Sam had wondered what we were talking about and she walked over to us. As soon as she stood next to me and got a glance at what was on the table, her eyes widened,  
>'Fucking hell, Carls!' she exclaimed, picking up one of the bottles, 'there's like, 6 bottles of Vodka here' she said,<br>'I know!' she said, annoyed, 'There are lots of people coming to this party' she said, taking the bottle off Sam,  
>'Carly, did Spencer get you all this?' I asked, curious. I always knew Spencer as easy going, but this was a bit reckless, getting a group of underage kids alcohol, especially this amount,<br>'No' she replied, I raised an eyebrow,  
>'Well, how did you get it all?' I asked,<br>'Ryan has a fake id and he got it for me' she shrugged, putting some bottles in the fridge. Me and Sam looked at each other,  
>'Ok...' I said.<p>

LATER

I opened the door to my apartment, leaving Carls and Sam to get ready for the party that was in an hour,  
>'Mom?' I called as soon as the door was closed behind me,<br>'Freddiebear!' She called, giving me a hug,  
>'Mom, what have we said about that nickname?' I asked in annoyance,<br>'Not to call you that' she said, and sighed. I didn't know how to ask her this, besides the fact that it's Christmas eve, she wouldn't let me go to a party with _alcohol! _God, forbid(!)  
>'Listen Freddiebear, I just got a call from the hospital and they need me to work the evening night shift' I opened my mouth to say something but she carried on, 'I know I said I could have the two days off, but an emergency occurred and they need me there' she rambled, 'Oh, I feel so guilty for leaving on Christmas eve. They want me there in an hour, so I'd be leaving in a minute' she said,<br>'Mom-'  
>'Actually, I guess they could get another nurse if I call and say-'<br>'Mom!' I shouted. She looked at me, 'Mom, It's fine' I said,  
>'Really?' she asked. I nodded,<br>'I feel so bad, I had even planned for us to make potholders!' she exclaimed. _Oh my god, Sam was right_  
>'Mom, its fine' I said, 'Go' I told her. She leant forward and hugged me,<br>'Aww! My Freddiebear!' She exclaimed, 'so grown up!'  
>'Mom! Nickname!' I complained,<br>'You're right, sorry' she said, heading for the door, 'Ok, um, in case there's a fire use the nearest door to you and don't take anything, if there's a flood-'  
>'Mom, we've been through this' I reminded her,<br>'Oh, right' she said, 'I promise I'll be back at nine on the dot tomorrow morning' she said, kissing me on the head, 'Bye Freddiebear' she said, hopping down the hallway,  
>'Mom! Nickname!' I called,<br>'Sorry!' she called back. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I looked at my watch, half an hour before the party to get ready.


	55. Christmas Eve and Partying

SPOV

Carly leant me one of her dresses after lots of me complaining about not wanting to wear the black revealing top that Freddie got me that Carly said was 'hot' to me, that just ,means slutty. The dress was a strapless, black ballerina silk dress with silver studs running across the middle down to the hips. The dress came to above my knees. On my feet, I wore black converse, from a lot of arguing on my half, Carly let me wear them. The dress was way too short for my liking, but it was the best thing Carly would let me wear and also it was the only thing in her wardrobe that wasn't pink. Well, she had a red dress but she was wearing that, and it was way too slutty for me. Carly's dress was again, strapless and came down to just below her ass. She was wearing black tights and a red necklace and earrings, **(A/N Both dress links on my profile for VISUALIZING!)  
><strong>'Sam! Come on!' she shouted down the stairs following me,  
>'No!' I shouted back,<br>'Please?' she asked,  
>'No!'<br>'Why not?' she whined,  
>'Because you already dressed me up like a Barbie doll, I am <em>not <em>letting you put gunk on my face!' I exclaimed. Carly wanted to put make up on me. Now, I do wear make-up, but when I do, it's only a light layer of foundation and lip gloss and maybe some mascara. Carly was on about eyeliner, eye shadow, concealer (whatever that is), mascara _and _fake eyelashes, lip balm, lip gloss and lipstick and who knows what else,  
>'Carly, you are not coming near me with that stuff!' I shouted, running around the kitchen table from her,<br>'Please?'  
>'No!'<br>'Ok, how about only some of the stuff?' she suggested,  
>'Only if I get to choose'<p>

I ended up having foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner lip gloss and mascara. I managed to talk her out of the fake eyelashes,  
>'There!' she said, stepping back to admire her work,<br>'I feel like a Barbie' I complained,  
>'Oh, stop complaining!' Carly scolded. She reached for a hand mirror and shoved it in front of my face. I looked in the mirror. I looked <em>amazing,<br>_'Wow, Carls' I said,  
>'I know, right?' she asked, putting her make-up in her bag,<br>'I look...' I said, struggling for words,  
>'You look hot' Carly said. I laughed, and stood up,<br>'Right' Carly said. I looked at her and she was holding up a pair of straighterners,  
>'Oh, no way' I said, backing away with my hands in front of me,<br>'Come on Sam' she said,  
>'No! You've dressed me, made me look like a Barbie, you've put gunk on my face I am <em>not<em>, repeat _not _letting you do my hair!' 

So Carly straightened my hair and even ironed some jewels into my hair,  
>'Are you done yet?' I whined, stamping my feet,<br>'Hold on!' Carly told me off for the 5th time. She was just putting the 'finishing touches' in my hair when the door swung open, revealing Freddie in a _hot_ shirt and tie. **(A/N Freddie's link to his outfit's on my profile for VISUALIZING too)** Just then, Carly announced that she was done with my hair,  
>'Done!' She announced. I stood up and walked straight over to Freddie. Carly hadn't noticed Freddie at this point, she was too busy putting her hair crap away,<br>'I thought you weren't allowed to come over' I said. He didn't answer; he was just staring at me, 'Freddie?' I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his staring phase and looked at my face,  
>'Yeah, um, my mom has to work tonight' he told me. I saw the look on his face and smirked,<br>'I was right about the pot holders, wasn't I?' I asked, smiling. He rolled his eyes and walked past me. I smiled,  
>'Hey Carls' he said,<br>'Freddie!' she exclaimed, 'I thought you weren't coming?' she asked,  
>'Mom's working' he explained,<br>'Oh, Ok' she said, and went back to her things on the table, 'Ok, so the party starts in ten minutes, and Ryan should show up at about-' just then there was a knock at the door. I smiled and went to answer it, seeing as I was closest to the door. I opened the door the reveal Ryan,  
>'Hey Ryan' I said, stepping aside to let him in,<br>'Hey Sam' he walked past me and then turned back to look at me, 'Whoa, you look hot' he said. As soon as he said that, I felt a hand around my waist. I looked next to me to see Freddie,  
>'Hey Ryan' he said,<br>'Hey, Freddo' he said, turning to walk over to Carly,  
>'Hey Ryan' Carly said in her high pitched boyfriend voice,<br>'Hey sweetness' he said, kissing her on the cheek. I turned to Freddie, kissing him on the lips and then pulling back and smiling at him,  
>'What?' he asked,<br>'Nothing' I said, 'you're cute when you're mad' I said,  
>'Well, I don't see why he has to call you hot' he shrugged, 'he has his own girlfriend!' he exclaimed. I giggled, looking over at Carly and Ryan. Ryan was whispering in Carly's ear and she was giggling,<br>'Oh my god' I said,  
>'What?' Freddie asked. I pointed to Ryan and Carly, still whispering and giggling,<br>'That's Carly's 'sex' laugh' I said,  
>'How do you know that?' he asked,<br>'You remember that guy, Alex?' I asked, he nodded, 'Well, I was so unfortunate to be on the phone to her while they were-y'know' I said,  
>'her and Alex?' he asked. I nodded,<br>'Why the hell does she think it's a good idea to be on the phone to you while she was-'  
>'I don't know! I don't know how her mind works!' I said, hitting him on the shoulder. He feigned hurt and rubbed his shoulder,<br>'You look hot, by the way' he whispered to me. I smirked,  
>'Well, you're not so bad yourself' I said and smiled. He rolled his eyes, smiled and leant down to kiss me.<p>

An hour later, the party was in full swing and you could barley move around the apartment. It was lucky that we were sitting on the couch before people started to arrive otherwise, we would never have been able to sit down. There was a whole table filled with the alcohol that Ryan got us. There were red paper cups by the side of the table for people to pour themselves a drink. We started off with 200...we now have 42 left,  
>'So, Carly is having sex with Ryan?' I asked, summarizing the whole lecture Sam had just given me,<br>'Yep' she answered,  
>'How do you know?' I asked,<br>'I can tell' she said,  
>'How can you <em>possibly <em>tell?' I asked. She moved on the couch so her head was resting on my shoulder,  
>'signs' she said, 'Like, the way she talks to him, the way she moves, laughs, and her facial expression' she said, 'she looks happy' she said,<br>'So, you're saying, you're not happy 'cause we're not having sex?' I asked, smiling,  
>'No!' she said, quickly, 'I am happy! Really happy, I meant she looks 'sex happy'' she said,<br>'And you can tell the difference?' I asked and she nodded, 'Ok, then'  
>'Hey, look at that guy Wendy's talking to' she said, pointing in the direction of Wendy talking to a guy. She was twirling her hair around her finger,<br>'Yeah, she might get some tonight' I commented. Sam laughed once,  
>'Gay' she said, 'She'll figure it out eventually' she said shrugging,<br>'How can you tell?' I asked,  
>'Are you kidding?' she asked, 'look at him!' she exclaimed. I shook my head,<br>'Still not seeing it' I said. She sighed,  
>'Look at his clothes' she said. <em>Yeah, now she mentions it, they do look pretty gay, <em>'his hair, body language, no eye contact, his pupils-' **(A/N the middle part of your eye, the coloured bit;) **  
>'What have his pupils got to do with it?' I protested,<br>'They're not dilated' she said, in a 'duh' tone, 'shows he's not interested' she shrugged, 'Look at his positioning and you can tell he's not interested and he's looking at another guy behind her' she shrugged,  
>'his positioning?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, straight guys usually stand as close as they can to a girl in order to 'hear them better' and gay guys usually have a more profound sense of personal space'  
>'How do you know all this?' I exclaimed. She shrugged,<br>'Common sense'  
>'I'm pretty sure it's not'<br>'Shh!' she silenced me and pointed over to where Wendy and the guy were standing. As she predicted, Wendy figured it out and went to talk to Gib, and the guy she was talking to went to talk to another guy,  
>'Wow, you were right' I said,<br>'Of course I was' she said, 'Hey, go get me a drink' she commanded,  
>'What? No, go get it yourself'<br>'I don't want to get up' she stated,  
>'Sam, go and get your own drink' I said. After ten minutes of arguing, we both got up to get her a drink. I don't exactly know what that accomplished but..I poured Sam a cup of lemonade and handed it to her, avoiding the alcohol. As I turned to her, I saw her looking at the couch where a couple were laying on it, making out,<br>'Aw, come on!' she shouted, 'I have to sleep on that!' she complained. I smiled and gave her the drink. She took the drink out of my hand and marched over to the couple on the couch,  
>'Hey! Move, that's our seat!' she shouted. They ignored her and continued making out, 'Hey!' she shouted. This time they looked up, saw it was Sam and moved off the couch. We both sat down again, her in my lap,<br>'That was impressive' I commented, she shrugged,  
>'Yeah' she said, smiling. We ended up talking about Ryan and how we weren't sure about him, lately he was starting to worry us. So, we were talking about Ryan when Sam looked at the door when it opened revealing more people I'd never seen in my life and then she ran off, and that was about two hours ago and I haven't seen her since.<p>

SPOV

I was talking to Freddie about Ryan. I think he's a bad influence on Carls. The other day she called this random girl who cut in front of us at Groovie Smoothie a skunk bag! (For Carls, that's a big deal)Freddie was telling me him opinion on Ryan when the door opened. I looked over Freddie's shoulder and saw a bunch of guys lead by Gibby come in. I watched until the last shut the door. He lifted his head up and my eyes went wide. He looked up and caught a glance at me before I ran to find Carls. It was Tom. I couldn't find her anywhere so I pulled out my phone and started to call her. She picked up on the 5th ring,  
>'Sam? Can't it wait?' she asked, 'Me and Ryan are-' *Sex laugh* 'kinda busy' I rolled my eyes,<br>'No, It can't, Carls!' I screamed into the phone, 'Stop getting it on with Ryan and meet me! It's a code Red!'  
>'Oh my gosh, code red? Why didn't you say so?' I heard rustling and then groaning from Ryan's behalf, I heard Carly say, 'No, Ryan It's a code Red!' I smiled, 'Where are you?' she asked,<br>'I'll meet you in the downstairs bathroom' I said. 5 minutes later, Carly met me,  
>'Sorry, I'm late' she said, closing the door behind her, 'It wasn't easy to shake Ryan off me, seriously he so wants me to do this thing to him, right? And it's not gonna happen, he wants me to-'<br>'Carls! I don't want to know about your shag life!' I shouted,  
>'Right, so what's up?' she asked,<br>'He's here' I said,  
>'who's here?' she asked, clueless. I was silent for a couple of seconds until she got it, 'Oh...my...god' she said, gasping. I nodded,<br>'I know' I said,  
>'Wait, how is he here?' she asked,<br>'Well, um, when I told you the story, I didn't tell you who he was and, well-'  
>'who is he?' Carly asked, impatiently,<br>'It's Tom, Gibby's cousin' I admitted,  
>'You're kidding?' she asked. I shook my head,<br>'Nope'  
>'Huh...I used to date him' she shrugged. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, 'Dumped him, he was to forward' she said, 'anyway, do you want me to get rid of him?' she asked,<br>'Well, it's just I'm afraid of what Freddie might do to him' I admitted. I know, he's a nub and everything but he can throw one hell of a punch when he wants to and he also gets really mad when he's jealous,  
>'So, what do you want me to do?' she asked,<br>'I don't know, just keep them away from each other?' I asked, in hope, knowing full well she wouldn't do it, because she's gonna..  
>'Sorry, Sam, have to meet Ryan' she said, 'he wants us to try-'<br>'Carls!' I shouted,  
>'Sorry' she said, 'Look, if you're with Freddie then it's not a problem, is it? If you're always with him then you can make sure that they never meet and besides, they don't even know who each other are, so even if they do meet then it's no big deal' she shrugged, 'unless, they start talking and figure out who the other is, then you're in trouble' she said,<br>'Gee, thanks Carls' I said, sarcastically,  
>'You're actually in more danger now in here talking to me rather than out there with Freddie, cause he could be meeting him right now and you don't even know it'<br>'Carls!' I shouted,  
>'Sam, face it, what are the chances of them meeting here?' she asked, 'Almost a hundred people are here, I doubt it' she said, reaching for the bathroom handle, 'You'll be fine' she said,<br>'Ok, thanks' I said,  
>'No problem' she said, stepping out the door, 'call me to tell me how it works out' she said,<br>'Ok, see you Carls' As soon as she left, I went to find Freddie, I found him over by the drinks table, talking to a bunch of girls. _Why is he talking to a bunch of girls? _I walked over to him and stood next to him,  
>'Hey, baby' I said, kissing him. He kissed me back and asked for entrance but I pulled away and looked at the girls. I smiled,<br>'Yes?' they were all staring at me,  
>'Hey babe, Stacey, Veronique and Tally are all in the AV club with me' he said. <em>Yeah, right<em> I thought, _they probably just joined to get to Freddie, I mean come on, these girls are gorgous!_ _They look like the dumb, bimbo type,I bet they don't know anything about tech._ 'we were just talking about the new memory stick that's supposed to be out in a couple of weeks, it can hold up to 500GB'**(A/N I dunno anything techy, so we'll just go with that)  
><strong>'Wow' I tried to sound interested, 'So, girls what kind of computer do you guys have?' I asked,  
>'A pink one' girl #1 replied,<br>'A laptop' girl #2 said  
>'I don't have one' girl #3 answered. I smiled. Freddie just smiled and laughed. I made a 'shooing' motion with my hand toward the girls,<br>'Go. Now.' They scurried away and I turned to Freddie who was glaring at me,  
>'What did you do that for?' he asked. I raised my eyebrows, <em>seriously? <em>'you completely ditch me, leaving me on my own and the company that I find and enjoy you scare away' he summarized,  
>'Yep' I said, nodding,<br>'Oh my gosh, Sam' he said, 'we need to work this out'  
>'Work what out?' I asked, mad,<br>'Your jealousy thing' he said,  
>'My <em>thing<em>?' I asked and he nodded,  
>'Excuse me, you have a '<em>thing<em>' too' I said,  
>'I do not!' he protested, I raised an eyebrow, 'Fine, we'll talk about it when we get home' he said,<br>'I'm staying at yours tonight?' I asked,  
>'Mom's gone, don't you wanna take advantage of that?' he asked, leaning down and kissing me. I smiled against his lips. We must have made out in the middle of the room for about 5 minutes. I finally pulled away,<br>'I'm gonna go get a drink' I said, turning away from him,  
>'Don't get the punch' he called after me, 'it's got so much alcohol in it, it's get you drunk with like two glasses' I smiled.<p>

FPOV

I was standing by the drinks table pouring myself another glass of lemonade ('cause I'm cool) when Sam came over,  
>'Freddie! I'm bored!' she whined,<br>'So am I' I replied,  
>'So, let's go over to your place' she said, seductively. I smiled,<br>'Yeah?' I asked and she nodded and leant down to kiss me. I kissed her back and then pulled away, remembering we were in the middle of a party,  
>'Shall we go find Carls?' I asked. Sam reached into her bra and pulled out her phone. I raised my eyebrows,<br>'You keep your phone in your bra?' I asked, smiling. She nodded,  
>'Jealous?' she asked,<br>'Very' I said with a smirk. She looked at her phone and quickly hit some keys and put it back in her bra,  
>'Come on' she said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the door.<p>

**Ok, guys hope you enjoyed it, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and I already have the ideas in my brain ;) so anyway, hope you enjoyed and...Um...oh yeah! REVIEW!**

**XxxX :D**


	56. Partying and Baggage

**Ok, guys, I'm sorry I know it's short, but again I'd rather upload this than nothing 'cause I'm revising and doing homework tomorrow, so I'm not writing tomorrow, maybe the day after...I dunno, it depends on if you REVIEW! **

As soon as I closed the door, Sam pounced on me, pushing me on the door and kissing me. I kissed her back and pushing her over to the couch. She started to remove and loosen my tie as I unzipped her dress at the back. She broke the kiss long enough for her to slip my tie over my head. She threw it somewhere in the room and resumed kissing me. She licked my lip asking for entrance, which I granted (why wouldn't I?) and she started unbuttoning my shirt. She slipped my shirt off and ran her hands down my back and my shoulders. I pulled her strapless dress down so it slipped off down to her ankles. She was left in a strapless black bra and her black underwear. She stepped out of the dress and kissed me again. We must have been kissing for about 20 minutes. She wound her fingers through my hair and clenched her hands into fists. She pulled a at my hair a little, not enough for it to hurt, but enough to make me groan My hands tangled through her long blonde hair, pulling her head back to lick and bite at her neck. Her hands trailed down my chest, running her nails lightly over my abs and chest first, and started to fiddle with my belt buckle. She fiddled with it for a while and then suddenly pulled it (with great force I might add) toward her. I groaned and she smiled. She undid my belt and then my button on my jeans. They fell to the floor around my feet. I moaned when I felt her fingers stroke my skin just above my boxers. I slipped my fingers under the ends of her strapless bra and hesitated. I looked in her eyes for approval. She slightly nodded and I slipped her bra off. Her arms instinctively rose to cover her chest. I grabbed her wrists and pulled them down by her sides and leant down to kiss her. She kissed me back, hungrily. I stepped out of my jeans and pushed back a bit so she was leaning against the kitchen side. I kissed her again and ran my hands down from her hair, down her sides, over her torso, down to her hips until I reached her underwear. I slowly slipped one of my fingers around the straps to lower them down, but as I did I noticed Sam's facial expression. As soon as I touched her underwear, she flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, like she was in pain. I immediately stepped away, I knew what was going on,  
>'It's him, isn't it?' I asked. She didn't say anything. She reached for my shirt that was thrown on the couch and put it on, 'Isn't it?' I asked, again while she was doing up the buttons. She nodded, her eyes tearing up. I stepped away and put my jeans back on,<br>'Freddie, I'm sorry' she said, 'I tried to-I mean I thought that it'd-' she started crying, 'I'm sorry, Freddie, I'm so sorry' she repeated, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' she mumbled out from under her hands which were now placed at her face. I stepped forward, and tried to pry her hands off her face,  
>'Hey, its ok' I whispered. She was still crying so I took her over to the couch and sat down. I pulled her into my lap and started stroking her hair while she cried,<br>'I hate this' she said after ten minutes and she'd just about stopped crying,  
>'What do you hate baby?' I asked,<br>'This. Me. What he's done to me. How it's affected me. How it's affected _us_.' She said, tearing up again. I hated seeing her like this. I hated seeing her cry. I hated knowing there was nothing I could do about it. A thought suddenly occurred to me,  
>'Sam, you do know none of this is your fault, right?' I asked, hesitantly,<br>'Of course it's not my fault, dumbass!' she exclaimed, hitting me on the shoulder,  
>'Just checking' I said,<br>'I just hate knowing that I can't do anything' she said,  
>'What do you mean?' I asked. She shifted around in my lap so she was facing me,<br>'I got away, Freddie' she said, pointing to herself, 'I got away, Freddie, I was lucky. But someone else, what if this happens to someone else? Someone like me? And they don't get away? What happens then?' she asked in a rush, 'and it drives me crazy to know that he's still out there' she said, 'and he knows where I could be, which is where I am' she was fully worried now, reminding herself about all of this, she was crying and breathing heavily, if she didn't calm down she was going to hyperventilate,  
>'Sam, baby' I warned her, taking her off my lap and shifting her beside me on the couch. I knelt in front of her on the floor, 'Sam, you're gonna hyperventilate, calm down' I said, she didn't say anything but kept breathing heavily, 'Sam, baby...' I said, getting worried now. I rushed into the kitchen and pulled open a multiple of draws before I found the right one. I filled a glass with water, grabbed a paper bag and sat down beside her, 'Sam, babe calm down' I said, giving her the bag. She took it and started breathing into it. After about a minute, her breathing slowed to a normal pace and I took the bag off her and replaced it with the glass of water. She took small sips as I placed my hand over hers. A while later, she put the glass down and stared at her hands,<br>'I'm sorry' she said after a while,  
>'Sam, don't-' I started, and pulled her into my lap again,<br>'No, really, I'm so much baggage and I don't want to be-maybe it's best if I just leave you alo-' I silenced her by kissing her once on the lips, softly,  
>'Don't you ever think about leaving me' I said. The corners of her lips slowly turned into a smile and she nodded. I started stroking her hair again,<br>'Ok' she whispered,  
>'I love you' I said,<br>'I love you, too' she replied. I smiled and started to get up,  
>'No' Sam pushed me down again, 'Stay' she said, 'I like the sound of your heartbeat' she said, quietly, 'it's calming' she admitted, 'just stay' she pleaded,<br>'As long as you want, baby' I replied and kissed her head.


	57. Baggage and Sex

_Freddie? _Ryan asked, from down the phone,

**Yeah, listen-**I said,

_Why are you calling me at 2 am? _He asked,

**I need your help with something**

_What? Can't it wait?_

**No, I need to tell you now**

_Oh, come on, Dude! I'm tired!_

**Well, wake up!**

_Ugh, fine I'm up what do you want?_

**Ok, I need you to listen carefully, y'know your cousin?**

It was a couple days away from new years and I was formulating a plan to get _my _Sam back. For Christmas, someone had got her a ticket to the opera so she was gone for the day driving there, and the evening. Sam was gone because I bought her and Carly a gift certificate to some spa for Christmas so Sam could spend a day relaxing. I was meeting Ryan outside, around the back of Bushwell,  
>'Hey man' I said,<br>'Hey, so, we really doing this?' he asked,  
>'Yep' I nodded, 'let's go'<p>

SPOV

'Oh my god!' I exclaimed, 'This place is really posh' I said,  
>'I know' Carly agreed. We were standing outside a day spa that Freddie had bought us a gift certificate for. It was really a beautiful building, with flowers! We walked in and were greeted by a receptionist. She gave us sheets of paper which had the time of our treatments on them and what time lunch was, and then we went off to our first treatment. Me and Carly both had pedicures. The beauticians left us alone, with our feet in foot massagers for us to 'relax' or some shit,<br>'Hey, Carls?' I asked,  
>'Yeah?' she asked,<br>'You and Ryan-' I started,  
>'Yeah?' she asked, urging me to continue,<br>'Well, you and Ryan are having sex' I stated, 'and me and Freddie-'  
>'Wait, what?' she asked, 'Why do you assume we're having sex?' she asked,<br>'Carls, I can tell' I said and she raised an eyebrow, 'you're not exactly a closed book' I said. She shook it off,  
>'Continue' she said to me,<br>'Anyway, me and Freddie, um...'  
>'What?' she asked,<br>'Well, me and Freddie...we're not...well, not technically...really...having...'  
>'Omg! Have you and Freddie not had sex?' she shouted,<br>'Carls! Shout it to the whole world, why don't you?' I asked, 'Well, the other night, we tried to have sex, but when his hands got to my underwear, I had a flashback and we stopped' I said,  
>'a flashback of what?' she asked,<br>'Of him' I said, 'my mom's boyfriend'  
>'Wow...' she said, 'Sorry, but I mean, you hadn't told me anything so I just assumed you were and you were pretty private about it' she said, 'but...wow' she said, 'how long have you two been together?' she asked, 'Way longer than me and Ryan and we can't keep our hands off each other, oh my god, the other night he-'<br>'Carls!' I shouted,  
>'Right, so what were you gonna say?' she asked,<br>'Well, I'm worried' I admitted,  
>'About what?' she asked,<br>'Well, what if he left me because we're not having sex?' I blurted out,  
>'Sam!' Carly scolded me, 'Freddie's crazy about you! He'd never leave you, he loves you' she said,<br>'Well, you and Ryan are having sex and he doesn't seem to keen to leave you' I said,  
>'Yeah, that's because he really likes me and I...really like him' she sounded unsure, 'not because we're having sex' she said,<br>'Carls, are you guys ok?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, sure' she said,<br>'Carls?' I asked, in a you-can-tell-me-anything sort of way,  
>'Ok, well, Ryan keeps making me do stuff, that, well, that I'm not comfortable with' she said, 'and when I refuse he gets angry and he-'<br>'Carls! Does he hit you?' I interrupted her, making acquisitions,  
>'No! Of course not' she said,<br>'Good, because I'd kick his ass if he tried' I said. She laughed before continuing,  
>'No, when I refuse to do it, he just walks off in a huff and we don't talk for like two whole days!' she exclaimed,<br>'What a jerk, want me to kick his ass?' I asked,  
>'Thanks, but no' she replied,<br>'Look, Carls, If you're not comfortable with it, then don't do it, no matter how much he pressures you' I said, 'I personally think he sounds like a wank, and I'd dump him in an instant, but...'  
>'Sam!' she exclaimed,<br>'Relax, I'm joking' I assured her even though I wasn't joking, 'Listen, Carls, don't feel pressured into doing anything, if you feel like that at any point then Don't. Do. It.' I emphasised, 'even if it means you splitting' I said, 'it's not worth it' I said, 'Take it from someone who knows' I said quietly, apparently not quiet enough,  
>'How do you know?' she asked, I sighed,<br>'Remember, Jake?' I asked,  
>'What? Your ex-boyfriend Jake? The one that was a total asshole? The one who damaged you so you basically couldn't trust again? The one who-' she said, getting angry,<br>'Yes, Carls him' I said, 'anyway, he wanted me to do something and I didn't feel entirely comfortable with it but I was afraid I'd lose him if I didn't, so I did and I felt like shit after' I said, 'So, never give in' I said,  
>'Wow, Sam why have you never told me that before?' she asked, I shrugged,<br>'Never came up' I said.

FPOV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Sam to get home from her spa day. I was so bored! Don't get me wrong, I love that I could treat my baby and she could feel good about herself. It's just that it's a real bitch waiting for her alone. Ryan had gone to babysit his baby sister so his parents were going out so I couldn't hang out with him. I absentmindedly switched through the channels. Ugh! There was nothing on! I switched the TV off and threw the remote to the other side of the apartment. A thought suddenly occurred to me and I looked at my watch. 5:30. she needs to be back in time to see the 6 'o' clock news. Maybe I should call her and see what's got her so held up...I paced around the living room and looked at my watch again. It was 5:55, I _told _Carly to get her back here by six, on the dot! Just then the door lightly opened,  
>'Hey Freddie' Sam said, breezily,<br>'Hey babe' I said, getting up to kiss her. She didn't kiss back and I pulled away to see what was up. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were closed. I smiled,  
>'Relaxing day, was it?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, me and Carls both got a full body massage and it felt so good' she said, lightly stepping to make her way over to the couch. She plopped down on the couch with her eyes still closed, 'So, how was your day?' she asked, making herself comfortable on the couch and yawning,  
>'Oh, You know, same old boring thing' I shrugged,<br>'Mmm Hmm' she replied. I looked at my watch and switched on the TV, just as the news was starting,  
>'Sam?' I asked,<br>'Hmm?' was her response,  
>'Let's watch the news together' I suggested. Now, usually she'd hit me or shout at me for suggesting she should watch something that might educate her, but she was too relaxed for that. I sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her so she was sitting in between my legs, looking at the TV,<p>

_In recent news, Pete Sander from Seattle- _

Sam shot up with her eyes wide when she heard his name. She immediately started panicking, hearing his name again,  
>'Babe, calm down' I soothed her, stroking her arm. She slowly leant back into my arms and laid her head on my chest,<p>

_-has been arrested for domestic abuse and using and dealing drugs. His girlfriend, Pam Puckett has also been arrested for drug using. They have both been sentenced with 10 years jail time for domestic violence and they have each have been given 15 years each for dealing and using drugs. Their house was searched on an anonymous suspicion that the couple had been involved in domestic violence attacks. It was only later that the couple were found to have been hiding drugs in a pillowcase hidden in a closet. This all took place this morning at-_

I looked over at Sam and she was watching the screen, not blinking and listening intently,

_That's your 5 minute update, and back to Heath with- _  
>I looked over at Sam and she was staring at the screen,<br>'Sam?' I asked, touching her arm lightly, 'Baby?' I asked again, softly,  
>'It's over' she said, quietly, 'It's actually all over' she said, 'I never have to worry about-' she was choking back tears now, 'I actually never have to worry about him-' some tears spilt over her eyes and I wiped them away. She turned to me with a smile on her face, 'Freddie, it's all over. Their gonna be locked up for-'<br>'25 years' I said, 'maybe life once you tell them what they did to you'  
>'What? I can't-'<br>'Sam, baby' I said, taking her hands, 'I've done this much for you, but you're gonna have to do your part. They deserve to be locked up for a long time and you can make that happen' I said,  
>'You did this?' she asked. I held my hands up,<br>'But how-'  
>'Well, when you and Carly were at the spa today, me and Ryan went over to your 'moms' house and we sort of left them a little something' I said, 'and then we told the police about our suspicions'<br>'You planted drugs in the apartment?' she exclaimed, 'but how did you even get them?' she asked,  
>'Ryan's cousin's doing something's no one is proud of' I said. She started to tear up again. I was about to ask her what's wrong when she threw her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder,<br>'Thank you' she said,  
>'It's ok' I said,<br>'No, Freddie seriously thank you' she said, 'you don't know what I've been dealing with the past couple months knowing that they could find us, that they know where Carly's is, and we're not far behind and-'  
>'Sam, it's ok, now' I said, stroking her hair, 'Everything's gonna be fine' I said, relaxing her, 'They can't get you now' I said. We must have been sitting there for a half hour, just me stroking her hair and her laying her head on my chest (listening to my heartbeat probably),<br>'I can't believe you did that' she said,  
>'I'd do anything for my baby' I said, kissing her on the forehead. We laid there for a few seconds before she slowly stood up and turned to face me looking down on me. She held her hand out for me to take. I reached out and took her hand, standing up. She said nothing, only pulled me along behind her on her way to my bedroom. I was confused as to what was going on, but I didn't say anything, I wanted to see where this was gonna go. We arrived at my bedroom and she took me in and then closed the door behind us. She still said nothing as she leant down to kiss me. I kissed her back. It wasn't like our usual kisses it was soft and slow and romantic. She lightly ran her tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slowly to allow her access. She slipped her tongue into my mouth. Suddenly, she pulled away and stepped back. I looked at her in worry. She slowly slipped her shirt over her head and threw in somewhere on the floor. She reached behind her back and hesitated before unclipping her bra and dropping it on the floor. She stepped forward and kissed me again. I pushed my tongue through her lips and explored her mouth. My hands trailed up her sides and over her shoulders. She wound her hands through my hair while I tied my hands in her thick, curly blonde mane. Her hands trailed from my hair, down to my shoulders. She stopped at my buttons and started undoing them. She started trying to push it off my shoulders and I pulled my arms back so she could. She pulled my shirt off my arms and threw it on top of hers. She kissed me again, slowly. We kissed for a bit before she had to come up for air. I trailed down her neck, leaving no kisses. She moaned and leant her head back to give me better access. I kissed back up her neck, along her jawbone and her cheekbone. I eventually found her lips, kissing her again. She moaned again and moved her hands over my chest. When her hands reached my abs, she left them there for a bit. I smirked against her lips and kissed her deeper, exploring her mouth with my tongue. Her hands traced my abs and my arms and then made their way down to the top of my jeans. I waited for something to happen, a distraction of some sort, this is usually the sort of time that happened, but it didn't. She slipped off her jeans and started taking off my belt. She managed to get my belt undone and started to slip my jeans down my legs,<br>'Lift' she commanded, pointing to my feet. I lifted them up and she threw my jeans somewhere on the floor. She went back to kissing me and ran her hands, literally wherever she could. I groaned and starter pushing her back toward the bed. She kept walking backward until her legs hit the bed. She fell over the edge of the bed and she fell backward onto it. I fell on top of her, but I steadied myself with my hands before I fell on her and hurt her. I looked at her and her eyes were wide from her thinking that I was going to fall on her. I smiled and let out a laugh. She smiled too and I leant down to kiss her again. I rolled us over so she was on top of me so I wouldn't have to risk me falling and hurting her. I ran my hands down her sides and to the top of her underwear. I kept my eyes open and looked at her face, to see if I could detect any signs of her being uncomfortable.

SPOV

We fell on the bed and we both smiled before kissing again. I actually couldn't believe it, we'd gotten this far without being interrupted?(!) He flipped us over so I was on top of him. He ran his hands down my sides and looped his fingers through the sides of my underwear. I didn't feel anything besides the sparks of him touching me there. I had no flashbacks, no nothing. I smiled against his lips,  
>'What?' he asked, pulling away,<br>'Nothing' I replied, kissing him again. He slowly started to slide my underwear down my legs. I lightly pushed him away long enough for me to take them off myself. I threw them the opposite side of the room. I looked at him and he was staring at me. I assumed he was staring at my scars, and I naturally tried to cover them up, but there were too many,  
>'Stop' I whispered,<br>'What?' he asked,  
>'Stop looking at my scars' I said,<br>'I'm not looking at your scars baby' he said, 'you're just so damn beautiful I can't stop looking at you' he said. I rolled my eyes,  
>'That was a cheesy line Benson' I said,<br>'You love it' he said, smirking,  
>'You're right there' I said, kissing him again. I slowly trailed my hands down to his boxers and slid them off. I pulled him back to my lips, wanting him to kiss me, <em>needing <em>him. He wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted me up and placed my head down on the pillow and came over me to kiss me again. I placed one of my hands on the back of his head and kissed him back. I actually can't believe it, we're both on a bed, both naked and we haven't been interrupted yet...He kissed down my neck and I moaned. He looked up at me as if for permission. I nodded and smiled.


	58. Sex and Doctors

**Ok, guys I don't think I'll update for the next couple days because I have exams this week and next so I won't have time to write anymore, so sorry about that, but this is what I have :D hope you enjoy it :) And PLEASE REVIEW! I need the pleasure of reading reviews after awful exams... :P**

I woke up the next morning intertwined in Freddie's arms and the bed sheets. I stayed still closing my eyes, no wanting to move from my position of Freddie's arms around me and tried not to focus on the fact that we were both...in bed...naked...together. I smiled and closed my eyes,  
>'I know you're awake' I heard a deep voice say. I smiled and looked up. Freddie was smiling down at me,<br>'Good morning' I said and then reached up to kiss him. He kissed back and when I tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled away,  
>'Aw, we better not' he said, I raised an eyebrow, 'It won't take much to get me going again' he said and I smiled,<br>'Well, I don't mind' I said, kissing him again,  
>'No, but I'm sure Carly will, and we have to meet her later' he said, looking at his watch,<br>'Oh yeah' I said. He chuckled. I moved closer into him, eager for his touch. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I suddenly had a thought. I shot up, sitting up, holding the sheets around me chest,  
>'What's wrong?' Freddie asked, alarmed,<br>'Isn't your mom back?' I asked,  
>'I don't know, what time is it?' he asked. I leant back and reached over for my phone. I unlocked it and looked at the screen,<br>'Eleven' I replied,  
>'Nope, she text last night saying she would be back a bit before we go to bed tonight, so we should be good for a good few hours' he said,<br>'Oh ok' I said, leaning back, 'I just wanna lay here for a while' I said, resuming my position in his arms. He laughed,  
>'We can do that' He said. We laid there for a while before he spoke,<br>'Sam, last night was-' he struggled, 'it was-' he didn't know how to continue,  
>'-the best might of your existence?' I offered, quoting a line from the film 'Breaking Dawn (part 1'), recalling the time that I'd made him watch it with me in the theatre,<br>'I'm not that cheesy' he said and I smiled, 'I was gonna say great, amazing, incredible miraculous-'  
>'Ok, enough with the cheese' I said,<br>'I thought you liked it' he said, smiling. I hit his chest lightly and kept my hand there. I moved closer into him and I hooked one of my legs over his, 'Sam-' he warned,  
>'What?' I asked, innocently and he smiled,<br>'Y'know, I haven't forgotten what you did for me' I said, softly. He kissed me on the forehead,  
>'Anything for my baby' he said, stroking my hair. I smiled,<br>'I still can't believe you'd do that for me' I said, in disbelief,  
>'Sammy, I love you and you were hurting' he said,<br>'I love you, Freddie' I said,  
>'I love you too' he replied. I wrapped my arm around his chest and moved my leg up higher on his legs. I loved the feeling of his bear skin against mine, his strong arms around me, his muscles...oh god, his muscles... 'Sam?' he asked. During my thoughts, my leg had made its way up to his waist, so I basically straddling him,<br>'Yeah?' I asked, innocently,  
>'Y'know when I said it won't take much to get me going again?' he asked. I giggled,<br>'Yeah?' I asked,  
>'I wasn't lying' he said,<br>'Yeah, I know, I can feel it' I said, laughing,  
>'Ha-ha, funny' He looked at his watch, 'Oh, we need to get up' he said, trying to move me off him. I didn't move, 'Sam, come on' he said,<br>'I don't wanna move' I protested,  
>'Sam, come on' he said, pushing me off him and standing up. I pulled the sheets off my face and looked over them at naked Freddie in the middle of the room. I never really paid very much attention before but that boy really did have a <em>fine<em> ass,  
>'I'm gonna have a shower' he said, looking through his draws for some clothes. I quietly got up, I grabbed a towel from the heater it was on and ran passed him into the bathroom,<br>'I'm going first!' I called over my shoulder, closing the door and locking it behind me,  
>'Sam!' I heard him shout after me. I smiled and started the shower,<br>'Yeah?' I asked, innocently,  
>'Get your ass out now!' he shouted,<br>'Or what?' I challenged,  
>'Or I'll make you' he threatened, 'so which is it?' he asked. I smiled,<br>'ooh, I think you're gonna have to make me' I said, stepping in the shower. I didn't hear him say anything for a while so I assumed he'd given up. Suddenly, the curtain covering the shower flew open and revealed Freddie. I let out a high pitched scream as the curtain flew open. He reached in the shower and turned it off. He grabbed my hips and threw me over his shoulder. Thank god, he was wearing a dressing gown, because I was still naked,  
>'Freddie!' I screamed, 'put me down!' I said, hitting his back. He ignored me and took me into the bedroom. He threw me down on the bed and moved his face a centimetre away from mine,<br>'Have you any idea, how hard it is for me not to take you to bed right now?' he asked, 'All wet and-' he groaned, 'Actually, I don't even need a bed' he said. I giggled and he stood up, '_I'm_ going in the shower' he stated, 'now, you're welcome to join me...' he said. I smiled,  
>'I might just take you up on that' I said.<p>

Freddie ended up washing my hair for me. We took ages in the shower, partly because Freddie wouldn't let me leave. We both got dressed in his room. I slipped on a new shirt and shorts and turned to Freddie,  
>'Come on' I said, 'you're taking so long' I complained,<br>'You weren't complaining last night' he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes,  
>'Oh shut up' I said, smiling at him,<br>'Sam, I have to talk to you' he said,  
>'Ok, shoot' I said,<br>'Your monthly doctor's appointment coming up, the one to see how the medications going' he told me,  
>'When?' was all I said. He rubbed the back of his neck,<br>'Well-'  
>'Freddie, when?' I asked again,<br>'Four' he replied,  
>'Four? Four, today?' I asked and he nodded. I sighed,<br>'Well, I have something to tell you too' I said, 'I know you probably won't care but um, you remember when I had that therapist appointment?' I asked. He nodded,  
>'Yeah?'<br>'Well, I've kinda been in touch with Jenny' I admitted,  
>'Sam, that's great!' he said. Wow, didn't see that coming,<br>'Aren't you mad?' I asked,  
>'Well, a little annoyed that you didn't tell me but it's ok' he said, 'What have you been to see her?'<br>'No, about three of four times a month we have a conversation on the phone' I said, 'I just tell her about my life, about you, Carls and Ryan' I said, 'and my fears and stuff' I shrugged,  
>'Sam, you have nothing <em>to<em> fear now, they're gone'  
>'Thanks to you' I said, smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips.<p>

He was finally ready and he stood up and took my hand,  
>'Come in then, pushy' he said, smiling. We both went over to Carly's. As soon as she opened the door, I ran past her taking her hand and pulling her up toward the studio,<br>'Dude! I need to talk to you right now' I shouted, 'Hey, Ryan' I said, passing him in the kitchen.  
>'Sam!' Freddie shouted,<br>'Oh, play with Ryan' I called back. I pulled Carly in the studio and closed the door behind us,  
>'Sam, what's up?' she asked for the fifth time,<br>'You will _not _believe what Freddie did last night' I started,  
>'What?' she asked,<br>'Ok, you remember the day when I had my mental freak out at school?' I asked. She went white,  
>'Yeah?' she asked,<br>'and Freddie told you about my mom and her boyfriend?' I asked. She nodded, unsure of where this was going, 'Ok well, do you remember yesterday? When I told you that I had a flashback before we could-?'

'Yeah'  
>'Well, I didn't tell you but my stupid flashbacks have been stopping us for ages' I said,<br>'Seriously?' she asked, with wide eyes. I nodded,  
>'Well, Freddie noticed it was bothering me and-' I started to tell her everything Freddie did while we were at the spa,<br>'Oh, so that's what they were doing!' she exclaimed,  
>'What?' I asked,<br>'Well, Freddie asked me if I could go with you to the spa so he and Ryan could do something and then he mentioned you and-'  
>'Carls! That would've been helpful to know!' I exclaimed,<br>'Sorry, but now I know what they were doing' she said, 'Huh, little relieved, I gotta say'  
>'What did you think they were doing?' I asked,<br>'Well, two guys, getting rid of their girlfriends, doing 'something' together-' she trailed off,  
>'Excuse me? My man is not gay!' I shouted, 'Trust me' <em>No one could kiss that good, and not be straight<br>_'Ok, ok it just crossed my mind' she said, 'Wait, trust you?' she asked, knowing what I meant. I smiled and nodded,  
>'You and Freddie did it?' she exclaimed,<br>'Mmm Hmm' I hummed, and we both screamed a high pitched girl scream with Carly jumping about the room,  
>'Ok, ok' she said, taking my hand and pulling me to the bean bag chairs in the corner and pushing me down on one while sitting on the other, 'tell me everything!' she squealed. I shrugged,<br>'What do you wanna know?' I asked,  
>'Everything! How, where, why-' she said,<br>'Ok, well-' I started, suddenly Freddie burst into the room,  
>'I heard screaming! Are you ok?' he asked, in a rush,<br>'Yeah, we're fine' I said, 'I just told Carls we had sex last night and she freaked is all' I told him,  
>'By the way, about that, can we talk?' he asked,<br>'Yeah, sure' I said. I sat there for a while with his staring at me, 'Oh, now?' I asked and he nodded. I got up and walked out into the hall with Freddie, 'So, what's up?' I asked,  
>'Well, I was thinking about last night and then something Ryan said reminded me that I wasn't wearing a condom and then-' he started babbling about crap,<br>'Freddie? Freddie? Freddie?' I shouted, and he looked at me,  
>'I'm on the pill, ok? Have been since-' I trailed off, 'I'm on the pill, ok? So, no worries' I smiled. He sighed,<br>'Good' he said, and then he looked at his watch, 'Sam, we should get going if we're gonna make it to your doctor's appointment' he said, I leaned over and looked at his watch,  
>'Freddie, it's 2 'o' clock!' I exclaimed, 'The appointments not till four'<br>'Yeah, I know but I could only get you an appointment at that doctors, all the others we're full' he said,  
>'Ok, lemme say bye to Carls' I said,<br>'Ok, I'll be downstairs' he said, kissing me on the cheek and leaving downstairs. I opened the door to the studio and Carly was on the laptop. I slowly crept up behind her and looked at the screen. I only saw a few words, because Carly's big head was blocking most of it. I made out the words 'Hits you' and it was one of those sites where you ask a question, and people log in and tell you their answers. I slammed the door, loudly so she'd know I was here. She looked at me,  
>'Hey' she said, closing the laptop, 'what did he want to talk about?' she asked,<br>'Nothing, he was worried 'cause he wasn't wearing a condom' I said, shrugging,  
>'But you're on the pill right?' she asked,<br>'Yep' I replied, 'Listen, Carls I gotta go, some stupid doctor's appointment Freddie's making me go to' I said, walking toward the door and opening it, 'See ya!' I called back over my shoulder. I hopped down the stairs to find Freddie waiting at the bottom for me,

'Hey beautiful' he said, handing one of my jackets,  
>'Hey sexy' I replied, kissing him,<br>'Guys, still in the room!' Ryan exclaimed. Hypocrite. When Carly was around he'd basically eat her face, whether we were there or not,  
>'Sorry, dude' I said. I took Freddie's hand and pulled him out into the hall. I looked down at his other hand, the one I was not holding,<br>'Freddie, why do you have my pills with you?' I asked,  
>'They wanted to check 'em' he said,<br>'Oh, ok' I pulled him down to the lobby and down to his car. He opened the passenger door for me,  
>'Ladies first' he said, I smiled and got in. He got in the driver's side and started the engine,<br>'Freddie, I'm worried' I admitted when we were out of the car lot,  
>'About what, baby?' he asked,<br>'Carly' I stated,  
>'What about Carly?' he asked,<br>'Well, we both know Ryan's a wank, right?' I asked,  
>'Sam!' he scolded,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'He's not a 'wank', he's just not as responsible as we-' I gave him a look, 'Ok, he's a wank'<br>'Yeah, well, when I was talking to Carls earlier and then you yanked me out to ask me a stupid question and I went back in and-'  
>'Hey! It wasn't a stupid question!' he protested,<br>'Yes, it was' I said, 'Anyway, when I went back in I saw that Carls was on one of those websites that you ask questions on and I saw the words 'hits you' and I think Ryan might be-'  
>'Wait, you think Ryan's hitting Carly?' he asked and I nodded. He scoffed,<br>'Wow, he must be pretty brave to mess with your best friend' he said,  
>'Freddie! I'm seriously worried here!' I exclaimed at him,<br>'Sam, don't shout when I'm driving' he said,  
>'Sorry! I'm just worried is all...' I said, quietly,<br>'Babe, I know you're worried about Carly, maybe you should talk to her when we get back' he suggested,  
>'Yeah, but if I'm wrong then she'll be mad at me for thinking that about him' suddenly, an idea struck me, 'Hey babe?' I asked,<br>'What?' he said in a monotone voice, knowing I wanted something,  
>'Well, Carly was looking it up on the computer and I bet she forgot to delete her history-'<br>'No, Sam' he said,  
>'Why not?' I whined,<br>'I am not hacking into Carly's account'  
>'Because?' I asked,<br>'Because it's an invasion of privacy' he stated,  
>'Not even if I asked really nicely?' I asked, trailing my hand up his leg. He grabbed it,<br>'Sam. Driving.' He reminded me,  
>'Please?' I asked, 'I'm worried'<br>'No'  
>'What if-'<br>'No'  
>'Well, can you-'<br>'No'  
>'Hey Freddie?' I asked, he turned to me once before looking back to the road, 'I'll do that thing you like' I said. I could see his eyebrows raise and him thinking it over,<br>'Fine, but only for Carly's safety' he said. I smiled,  
>'Of course' I said.<p>

We were at the doctors surgery, waiting for the doctor to get back from talking to another doctor. I was laying on the doctor's bed looking at the ceiling and Freddie was sitting in the chair,  
>'I'm bored!' I moaned,<br>'Well, you're not supposed to be having fun' Freddie said,  
>'They already said I'm fine, can't we go?' I asked,<br>'No, because he's not back with your pills yet' he said. I groaned. Just then the door swung open revealing the doctor. I sat up on the bed. He handed me a pot of pills. I took them and glanced at them once,  
>'Hey, these aren't the ones I've been taking' I said,<br>'Yes, we've decided to put you on less strong pills for the time being, to see how you are' he said, 'you seem to be coping very well with it' he said. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the bed. I slammed the pot of pills into Freddie's chest for him to hold. I didn't want to see those things for any longer than I have too. I opened the door and walked out.

FPOV

Sam ripped open the door and walked out,  
>'Sam!' I called after her. I turned to the doctor, 'thank you' and then I ran after Sam, 'Sam!' I called, 'Sam!' she stopped and turned around to look at me. I could see there were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over her eyes,<br>'What? Let's just get out of here, ok?' she said,  
>'Baby, what's wrong?' I asked, putting a hand on her arm,<br>'I just want to get out, I don't like being here, it brings back memories' she said,  
>'Memories of what, baby?'<br>'Well, I just hate anything to do with doctor's hospitals; it reminds me of being back there and then him just reminding me that I'm a fre-'  
>'Don't you dare say you're a freak' I said, taking both her hands. Tears were spilling over her eyes,<br>'But it's true, isn't it?' she asked, through tears. I embraced her in a hug and she tucked her head in my shoulder,  
>'Baby, it's not true and it never will be, ok?' I said,<br>'Yeah, but they've given me weaker pills-' she started,  
>'That means you're getting better at dealing with it' I said,<br>'What if they're not strong enough? And I turn into a weirdo again?' she asked,  
>'You won't' I promised, 'unless you stop taking them, you will never be that again' I said. She nodded into my neck,<br>'Ok, let's go, if I'm in here any longer, I'm gonna kill someone' she said, heading toward the door. I laughed and followed her.

We got back to Bushwell plaza and opened the door to Carly's apartment,  
>'Yo, Carls!' Sam shouted. No reply, 'Carly! CARLOTTA!' She shouted up the stairs. No reply. I walked into the kitchen only to find a note on the table from Carls,<p>

_Dear Spence (and Sam and Freddie who will undoubtedly be here)_

_Gone out with Ryan, won't be back till later, Sam help yourself to food_

_Carly  
>xx<em>

_She will anyway, _I thought. I put the note down and called Sam who was upstairs looking for Carls,  
>'Sam! There's a note!' I called and she came running downstairs,<br>'Saying?' she prompted,  
>'That she's gone out with Ryan' I said,<br>'Good, that'll give us time to check her computer' she said,  
>'Aw, Sam' I whined,<br>'You said you would' she reminded me. She took my hand and lead me up the stairs to Carly's laptop,  
>'Well, go on' she said, 'do your techie stuff' she said. I rolled my eyes and turned on the laptop. I clicked on Carly's name and within seconds I was in her account. I stepped back,<br>'There' I said,  
>'Aw, don't be so grumpy' she said to me, grabbing me cheeks. She looked at the screen and clicked internet history. I walker past her and sat on one of the beanbag chairs, 'Oh my god, Freddie?'<br>'Yeah?' I replied,  
>'Look' I sighed and got up again. I looked at the screen and I saw that Carly had been searching what to do if your boyfriend hits you,<br>'You were right' I stated,  
>'Of course I am' she said. She quickly pulled out her phone,<br>'I gotta call Carls' she said, quickly dialling,  
>'Ryan's with her, be careful' I said. She nodded and put the phone on hands free. She was biting her nails nervously while the phone rang. Finally, Carly answered,<p>

Hello?_  
><em>'Hey, Carls, where are you?' Sam asked,  
>'Out with Ryan' she replied,<br>'Well, me and Freddie need to talk to you' she said, 'in person' she added,  
>'Um, Sam can't we do this later, I kind of have to go now...bye'<br>'No, Carls don't!' Sam shouted into the phone but she'd already hung up,

She started dialling on her phone again,  
>'What are you doing?' I asked,<br>'Calling Spencer' she said, putting the phone to her ear, 'Hey Spence? No, Carly's gone out with Ryan and I think she might be in danger of him' Sam rushed out, 'we don't know where she is' Sam rushed out in a panic. Hey eyes started tearing and she was panicking, 'yeah, I called her just now. Hold on, I'll ask him' she took the phone from her ear and held her hand over it,  
>'Do you know how to trace calls?' she asked me,<br>'Well, yeah but-' I started,  
>'Yeah, he can' she said into the phone again, 'Yeah, we're at your place, ok see you in a bit' she hung up, 'Spencer's coming here, so we can go look for them while you stay here and trace the call' she said, heavily breathing and tearing,<br>'Sam' I said, putting my hands on her arms, 'Sam, baby stop getting so worked up, everything could be fine' _I sure as hell knew it was not fine, but I needed to keep Sam calm_  
>'No, it's not Freddie did you see what she looked at? She's in trouble' she continued breathing heavily,<br>'Baby, it's-' I started taking her hands. She ripped them out of mine,  
>'No, I know what it's like and I sure as hell am <em>not <em>gonna let her go through the same thing' she said walking past me and downstairs. I sighed and followed her downstairs. As soon as I got there I saw Spencer,  
>'How did you get here so fast?' I asked,<br>'I was only across the street' he said, 'Now, did you trace this call?' he asked panicked,  
>'No, I was gonna tell Sam but It could take up to an hour to trace it' I said,<br>'Oh! You go do it, me and Sam will go out and look' he shouted, 'Sam, I need your phone' I said. She chucked me her phone,  
>'Hurry Freddie' she said, '<p>

'Go, go, go!' Spencer shouted to Sam as they ran out the door. I ran upstairs and got to work on tracing the call and hoped that Carly would be ok.

SPOV

Oh my god, what if we're too late? What if she has to go through the same thing I did? She wouldn't be able to take that.


	59. Doctors and Broken arms

**Hey guys, sorry about making you wait all that time during my exam period :P I did **_**not **_**enjoy myself if that makes you feel any better ;) anyway, here's a chapter that I just wrote really quickly cause I wanted to give you guys something to read rather than nothing...so here you go...**

Me and Spencer looked everywhere for them All their favourite places to go, the groovy smoothie, the Quisp everywhere. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me,  
>'Spencer!' I called,<br>'Ryan's apartment!' I shouted, running in the direction,  
>'He has an apartment?' Spencer exclaimed,<br>'Yeah, he lives on his own' she said,  
>'Carly is <em>so<em> grounded!' he said. We ran to Ryan's apartment building and asked the doorman what place was Ryan's. Just then Spencer's phone went. He pulled it out, 'text from Freddie' he said and he chucked the phone at me, 'you answer him, I'll go up' he said,  
>'I'll be up in a sec!' I called. I checked the phone,<br>'I traced the call, it's 29 Stoker street' I called him and he picked up on the first ring,  
>'Hey babe, I traced the call, it's-'<br>'I know' I said, 'we figured it out, we're already here' I said, running up the stairs, 'it's Ryan's apartment'  
>'He has an <em>apartment?<em>!' he asked in disbelief,  
>'Yeah, gotta go' I said, hanging up. I got up to Ryan's place to see Spencer with the doorman holding a bunch of keys trying to figure out which one it was,<br>'Hurry the fuck up! That's my sister!' Spencer shouted at them. Aw, hell no was, I gonna let something happen to her because we couldn't find the key! I pushed them out the way and kicked the door down. Me and Spencer rushed in to find Carly and Ryan in the living room. Ryan was holding onto both or Carly's arms while she tried to block her face. He was shouting at her until he saw us come in,  
>'Get the fuck away from her!' I shouted, pushing him away from Carls. I pulled her away and she immediately latched onto me. I gave her to Spencer and stormed over to Ryan, 'What the <em>hell<em> do you think you're doing?' I shouted,  
>'What does it look like?' he asked, 'Little bitch wouldn't do what I wanted' he said. I punched him in the jaw when he said that. He fell back a bit, holding his jaw, 'you little fucker' he said, raising his fist to hit me. Just as he raised his hand, I had a flashback of Pete hitting me. I couldn't block his hit. I wanted to, but my arms wouldn't move themselves. My eyes widened in terror. His fist headed toward my face but was caught by a hand. I looked over and Freddie was blocking him from me.<em> How the hell did he get here so fast?<em> He moved and stood in front of me,  
>'Get Carly and Sam out of here, Spencer' Spencer just looked at him in shock. 'Spencer!' he shouted. That got him working and he pulled Carly out the door. He tried to pull me but I wouldn't let him,<br>'No, I'm staying with Freddie' I said to Spencer,  
>'Sam, I think Freddie would be more mad then he is now if something happened to you' he said and pulled me out of the apartment.<p>

I was sitting nervously on the couch waiting for Freddie to walk in the door, call or text ANYTHING to let me know he was ok. I was on my own in the apartment because Spencer took Carly (against her will) to the hospital to get her checked over for any injuries. I got up and started pacing. What if he's _not _okay? What if Ryan was stronger than he is? _Oh my god! _He's gonna get hurt! Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god! What if Carls had more injuries than she let on? She told us that he'd slapped her and kicked her a couple times, but what if she wasn't telling us the _whole _truth? Oh my god! What if he raped her! I couldn't deal with that, knowing that. Knowing what it feels like. Being ashamed, feeling dirty and used...Tears started pouring down my face. It had been five hours since I'd left Freddie with Ryan. I _knew _I shouldn't have left him! Stupid Spencer! That motherfucker! If he was hurt, I swear I'd hold Spencer _personally _responsible and I'd-  
>'Babe?' I heard a voice in front of me. I looked up to see Freddie standing in front of me. I threw my arms around him but pulled away when I heard him grunt. I pulled back and looked at him. My hands went to my mouth and I gasped when I saw Freddie's arm in a cast,<br>'Oh my god! What happened? What am I saying I _know _what happened! I swear I'm gonna _kill _Spencer! I can't-'

'Babe!' He shouted shutting me up, 'It's only a broken arm, calm down' he said, smiling. _Smiling? How can he be smiling at a time like this? _  
>'How can you be smiling at a time like this?' I shouted. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and grunted. I turned around to walk out the door but he caught my arm and spun me around and kissed me. I moaned, all thoughts gone. He pulled away and so did I. I stepped back and looked at his arm in a cast. I sighed,<br>'I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him' I growled through my teeth, talking about Ryan,  
>'Yeah, you're not gonna be able to do that...' Freddie said, rubbing the back of his neck,<br>'Why? Aw, Freddie, you didn't kill him of something did you?' I asked,  
>'No, he's just in jail for a while' he said,<br>'Hold on, he's our age how is he in jail? For our age don't they just-'  
>'No, he lied he's five years older than us he's just repeating his years at school' he told me,<br>'How long's he in jail for?' I asked,  
>'Just until his case gets judged' he replied,<br>'Oh my god, I need to go see Carls' I said, running out the door. Freddie followed me and closed the door behind us,  
>'Car's out front, I'll give you a lift' he said. I smiled and I ran down to the car with Freddie walking behind me.<p>

FPOV

Sam pushed the hospital door open and ran to the desk,  
>'Carly Shay, what room is she in?' she asked, in a rush. I stood next to her and took her hand,<br>'Relation?' she asked,  
>'Sister' she replied,<br>'Sam?' a voice asked. Both me and Sam turned to see Spencer,  
>'Hey, Spence, how's she doing?' I asked. Sam ran up to Spencer, grabbing his arms,<br>'Where is she? What room? I need to see her, where is she?' she shouted at him,  
>'315' he replied, scared. Sam ran down the hall while me and Spencer sat on some nearby chairs,<br>'So, how is she?' I asked,  
>'Not looking good' he said, quietly, 'She's completely closed up, she won't talk to anyone' he said,<br>'Spence, you don't think...that he...y'know...?' I asked,  
>'No, they did some tests on her' he said,<br>'What did she tell you?' I asked,  
>'That he hit her a few times but I don't think that she's telling the whole truth' he said,<br>'So, how you gonna find out?' I asked,  
>'I don't know, she won't talk to anyone, I'm hoping that Sam could get something out of her' he said.<p>

SPOV

I pushed open the door to see Carly laying on the hospital bed looking at the floor,  
>'Carls?' I asked,<br>'Sam' she said, motioning for me to go over. I did and she wrapped her arms around me, 'I was so scared' she said, 'I was afraid of what he'd do, I couldn't-'  
>'I know, Carls' I said, 'I've been there' I said. She pulled away from the hug and sat back on the bed. I sat in a nearby chair and held her hand on her bed,<br>'So, what's the verdict?' I asked,  
>'They're just keeping me over night' she said, 'A couple cuts, bruises and stuff, nothing to serious and they said I'm underweight' she said, 'I've always been underweight!' she complained. I laughed, 'So, where's Freddie?' she asked,<br>'Downstairs talking to Spence' I replied,  
>'Good'<br>'Good?' I asked,  
>'Sam, I need to tell you something' she said,<br>'Sure, what?' I asked,  
>'Have you ever had any-experience with...drugs?' she asked,<br>'Like, crack and stuff?' I asked,  
>'Yeah' she said,<br>'Yeah' I admitted quietly,  
>'Seriously? Does Freddie know?' she asked,<br>'Nope, no one does' I said, 'and I'd like to keep it that way' I said pointing at her. She smiled,  
>'Yeah' she said,<br>'why do you ask?' I asked. She hesitated, 'Carls? You can tell me' I assured her,  
>'Well, occasionally when me and Ryan would go out on 'dates' he would, maybe give me a little something...'<br>'Oh my god, Carly did _he_ give you drugs?' I shouted,  
>'Shh! A bit quieter please!' she shushed me,<br>'He just said they were to relax me and then one time he gave me something and we were making out and-'  
>'Carls? Did he-'<br>'No, his sister came in so I went home, but it's just so hazy and they want me to tell them everything I remember, but I don't remember anything, Sam! I just can't remember!' she exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. I pulled her in for another hug,  
>'Carls, It's gonna be ok' I said,<br>'How?' she asked,  
>'Well, first you're gonna have to tell someone' I said, 'someone other than me, a doctor' I said. She shook her head, 'or I can' she nodded.<p>

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	60. Broken arms and Drugs

'And how many times has he attempted, persuaded or forced you to take drugs?' a woman asked Carls, sitting on the end of her hospital bed. I had told a nurse about Ryan and the drugs on the account that Carly didn't want to say it herself, so I did. I walked out the room while she was being questioned, there was only a certain amount of time I could be in a hospital room and it was starting to bring back bad memories. I slammed the door open and stored past Freddie on the other side of it, talking to a nurse,  
>'Whoa, Sam' he said, running after me, 'Sam, Sam, Sam' he rushed out, running in front of me, stopping and grabbing one of my arms due to his cast on his other arm 'Babe, what's up?' he asked,<br>'I just need to get out of here for a while' I said,  
>'Ok, car's out front'<p>

FPOV

'Ok, car's out front' I said, taking her hand and pulling her toward the door.

We were both sat in the car, her driving and me in the passenger seat, due to my broken arm. I looked over at her and she was staring ahead. I knew that place brought back bad memories for her,  
>'So, where are we going?' I asked. She looked at me and back to the road. She shrugged. I knew one place that could always cheer her up when she was upset but I really did <em>not <em>wanna go there. I took a deep breath and sighed,  
>'Sam, wanna go to Build-a-bra?' I asked. She turned to me and a smile slowly crept up on her face,<br>'Seriously?' she asked smiling. I nodded, 'Awesome!' she exclaimed. I sighed and she turned the car around.

'Okay, how about this one?' she asked, holding up a black bra for me to evaluate,  
>'Sam, that's like the eleventh bra' I told her. She glared at me,<br>'Answer the question' she said. Actually, black was a very sexy colour on her  
>'Very hot' I replied,<br>'Okay...' she said, adding the bra to the basket I was holding. She threw it in and it fell on top of the many other bra's in the basket.

She made her way to a changing room and I followed her. I gave her the bra's as she went in to a cubicle. I sat down outside for a couple of minutes before,  
>'Freddie, come help me choose one' she called out. I stood up and before I had the chance to walk in the cubicle her hand came out the door and she pulled me in with her,<br>'Ok, what about this one?' she asked. I looked at it. It was hot pink with a light pink bow in the middle. I shook my head,  
>'Too Carly' I said, she laughed,<br>'She has this one' she said, slipping it off and putting another on, 'Ok' she said turning around, 'What about this one?' she asked. It was rainbow coloured with a red jewel in the middle. I opened my mouth to tell her what I thought but she cut me off, 'Never mind, I hate it' she said slipping it off. I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

Countless bras' and what felt like a year of my life later, we were sat at a coffee place down the road from the hospital. Sam was silent as she ran her finger around the top of her coffee cup,  
>'What's on your mind, babe?' I asked, softly. She looked up at me,<br>'Nothing' she replied,  
>'Babe, what is it?' I asked, knowing there was something,<br>'Well, I don't understand how you can be so-' she stopped, searching for the right word,  
>'So-' I trailed off,<br>'So calm' she said, 'while Carls' in hospital' she said, 'Like last night, you didn't care! You-'  
>'Babe, Y'know when me and Ryan' he spat out his name, '-went to your moms and planted those drugs?' I asked, she nodded, 'Well, he was acting like he was my friend and I was-' I struggled out words, 'I just can't believe that I got that close to him and didn't know. I couldn't tell' he said, 'Acting like nothing happened-It's easier for me than actually having to deal with it ag-' I stopped and took a breath, 'It's happening again' I said.<p>

SPOV

'It's happening again' he said,  
>'What's happening, babe?' I asked, resting my hand on top of his on the table,<br>'This. You. I didn't know-I couldn't tell and I didn't help when I should've and now she's been-and I didn't-' he struggled out,  
>'Freddie' I said, he looked up, 'You helped me as much as anyone could have, you did <em>more<em>' I said, 'Don't blame yourself, none of us could tell' I said, 'Babe, it's fine, you couldn't have done anything at the time you found out, you were so much help'  
>'Oh yeah? When?' he asked,<br>'Tracing the call-'  
>'Yeah, when you already knew where to go' he said,<br>'Freddie, it's-'  
>'It's fine, just forget it' he said,<br>'Only if you promise not to blame yourself' I said,  
>'Sam-'<br>'Promise...' I warned him,  
>'Sam, I-'<br>'Promise!' I snapped again,  
>'Ok ok, I promise' I smiled,<br>'Good'

FPOV

'Listen, as long as were telling stuff' I started, 'Do you wanna tell me about your mix up with drugs sometime?' I asked. Her eyes went wide,  
>'What? How do you-'~<br>'I was talking to Carly-'  
>'Of course...' she said,<br>'Sam...' I prompted her,  
>'It's no big deal, I just got into a bad crowd a couple years ago, they gave me some stuff and I took it' she shrugged, 'It's no big deal' she said again,<br>'Sam, it _is_ a big deal' I said again,  
>'No, it's not' she said,<br>'Sam, illegal drugs!' I shouted at her,  
>'Freddie, lighten up, it's fine, it doesn't matter!' she exclaimed, 'Look, at the moment it's Carly who we should be thinking about, ok? Not this' she said,<br>'Yeah, you're right' I said, 'It's not that big of a deal, it's not like you still do them anymore' I said. I looked up at her, 'You don't do them anymore, right?' I asked. She rolled her eyes,  
>'No, Freddie' she sighed. I drank the rest of my drink and put it down on the table. I stood up and held my hand out for Sam,<br>'Come on, we have to go see Carls' he said,  
>'Yeah, let's go!' she exclaimed taking my hand.<p> 


	61. Drugs and Back to normal

It's been two weeks since Carly got out from the hospital with no injuries, well... physical injuries. Carls hadn't been to school in the two weeks since she got out of the hospital and she hadn't talked to Freddie since. I was staying at Freddie's place, not Carly's because Freddie convinced me she needed some space. She hadn't talked to anyone since she got out apart from me and Spencer, she wouldn't even talk to Gibby!  
>'Hey, Carls' I called as I walked through the door of her apartment. She was laying on the couch with a blanket over her, watching TV. She looked over at me, gave me a blank expression and turned back to the TV, 'here's your work for today' I said, sitting on the end of the couch, handing her a pile of work,<br>'Thanks' she mumbled out,  
>'Carls, look' I started, 'why haven't you been talking to anyone?' I asked,<br>'I talk' she said,  
>'Yeah, to me and Spencer' I said. She shrugged, 'Carl's you haven't talked to Freddie in two and a half weeks, ok? Gibby's starting to wonder where you are and why you haven't-' Then something occurred to me, 'Wendy said she's been texting you and calling you for a couple days...' I trailed off. I looked at her, 'It's only guys you've been avoiding' I stated,<br>'Sam, it's not a big deal-' she started.  
>'Not a big deal?' I shouted, standing up, 'I've just come from a frantic Freddie who thinks your mad at him and this is all his fault!' I shouted. She stayed silent, 'You haven't even bothered to tell you're fine, he has to wait for me to come over here, see you and I pass on the message to him! You need to talk to him! And Gibby! He's worried sick about you!' I ranted. I took a breath and sat down next to her, 'Look, I'm sorry but you need to start talking to them, not just them, everyone' I said, 'you can't let this ruin your life, you need to carry on, ok?' I asked, she stayed silent, 'You need to rejoin civilisation!' I shouted at her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She smiled and let out small laugh, 'Carl's please?' I asked, 'I hate seeing him like this, blaming himself. He's already been through this, constantly blaming himself, hating himself and he does <em>not<em> need it again, ok?' I asked. She nodded, 'Ok' I said, 'and besides, people are missing iCarly' I said, shrugging, 'It's not the same without Carly and their favourite tech dork' I smiled. She smiled and sat up,  
>'He's your favourite tech dork too, Y'know' she said,<br>'Yeah, he is' I replied, 'so you gonna talk to Freddie?' I asked. She slowly nodded, 'Ok' I said standing up. She raised her eyebrows at me,  
>'Now?' she asked,<br>'Yeah, remember? iCarly? Tonight?' I asked, 'Favourite tech dork?' I asked, pointing at the door. She smiled and stood up,  
>'Ok, let's go' she said.<p>

FPOV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Sam to get back from Carly's. Carly hadn't talked to me in two weeks! I knew she blamed me, I blame me too...Just then Sam came through the door,  
>'Hey, how's Carls?' I asked. I stopped talking when I saw that she brought Carly with her. She followed Sam in,<br>'Hey, Freddie' she said, quietly, hiding behind Sam,  
>'Carly' I replied, standing up,<br>'I think you too have some things to talk about' Sam said, going into my room and shutting the door after her,  
>'Look, Carly-' I started,<br>'Freddie, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you' she said,  
>'Don't worry, I'd blame me too'<br>'That's the thing, I don't blame you, I never did' she said, 'why would I?' she asked,  
>'Because he was my friend!' I shouted, 'I treated him like he was my friend! I was close to him, and I didn't know!'<br>'How could you?' she asked. I froze,  
>'That's what Sam said' I said,<br>'What?' she asked, quietly,  
>'That's what Sam said, dammit!' I yelled, 'After all that shit that went down! It was two years! Two fucking years, Carly! Two years and I couldn't tell! I didn't know! I didn't help her in any way! She was getting thrown around by that dick, for two years and I didn't help her!' I yelled,<br>'Freddie, none of us knew, you-'  
>'-loved her!' I finished, 'I <em>loved <em>her! I should've been able to tell! I'd never even met the guy before, but if I had before I found out I might have been able to tell by looking at him, but I hung out with Ryan! Treated him like a friend! And I still couldn't tell! It's my fault!' Just then Sam came running out of my room in tears. She ran over to me and flung her arms around me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist,  
>'It's <em>not<em> your fault, ok?' she whispered in my ear, 'Nothing was ever your fault' she hugged me tighter, 'Don't blame yourself' she said,  
>'Ok' I said, quietly and nodded. She pulled away, wiping the tears from her face. I caressed her face in my hand and wiped a tear away with my thumb. She reached up and placed her hand on mine. I looked over to see that Carly had gone,<br>'Oh, shit' I said,  
>'I'll go over' Sam said, pulling away from me and heading toward the door<p>

SPOV

'Carly?' I called when I got in the apartment,  
>'She's getting ready for tomorrow' Spencer said, showing up from his room,<br>'Hey, Spence, what's happening tomorrow?' I asked,  
>'She's going back to school' he said, smiling.<p>

'Really?' I asked,  
>'Yep' he said,<br>'She's in her room?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, go on up' he said,<p>

'Cheers, Spence' I called back over my shoulder whiles running up the steps, taking them two at a time. I pushed the door open to Carly's room and stepped in. She was sitting at her desk, drying her hair, with her pink, fluffy dressing gown on,  
>'Yo, Carls, what goes on?' I asked, flinging myself on the couch. She shrugged, 'So, you're coming back to school tomorrow then?' I asked. She nodded,<br>'So...' I dragged out, 'Back to normal?' I said, hopefully. She turned to look at me. She hesitated before she answered,  
>'I guess' she said, so quietly I thought she was whispering. I got up and kneeled down beside her,<br>'Hey' I said, putting my hand on her knee, 'I know it's not gonna be-you can't act like nothing's happened, because it did, you can't ignore that' I said, 'I know what it's like to-hide things or keep things inside, I should know, I did it for two years and it doesn't feel good' I said, recalling my experience, 'but you need to let it all out, otherwise you'll never be able to get over it and move on' I whispered, 'It might sound harsh, but it's the truth' I said. Suddenly, Carly burst into tears and threw her arms around me, sobbing uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. We stayed there for about 5 minutes, me just holding her, listening to her cry. Suddenly, Freddie came in. I was facing the door and Carly's head was buried in my shoulder. Freddie closed the door behind him and looked at me,  
>'Come here' I mouthed at him. He came over and I gestured for him to take Carly,<br>'Really?' he mouthed, 'you sure?' he asked. I nodded and passed Carly over to him. She realised that it wasn't me holding her anymore. She looked up and saw Freddie. She stared at him for a few seconds before she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck,  
>'I'm sorry, Freddie' she said, 'I shouldn't have avoided you like that, it-'<br>'Hey, its fine' he said. She nodded and started crying again. She eventually got all her tears out and she even started acting more Carly-like over the next few days.

**Ok guys, please REVIEW! It really means sooo much when I get a review, it makes my day most of the time... :P x**


	62. Back to normal and Moving

It was three weeks since Carly's hysterical episode in her room and she was acting like her normal self again,  
>'Hey guys' she said as me and Freddie, holding hands, approached our lockers on Monday morning,<br>'Hey' I replied,  
>'Guys, why are you late?' she asked. I smiled turned to Freddie and buried my face into his shoulder to stop myself from laughing. I looked up at him and he was smirking, 'What?' she asked, annoyed,<br>'Well,' I said, 'We were making out and we kinda-got carried away?' It sounded like I was asking for the right way to say it. Freddie smiled at me and I smiled back,  
>'Oh, I wondered where you went this morning, Sam' she said. I smiled and let go of Freddie's hand to get some bacon out my locker. Freddie smiled and laughed once,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'You have food everywhere' he stated. I walked over to him,<br>'No, I don't' I said, sneaking my hand up to his hood and taking a Fatcake out I stored there earlier,  
>'Then what'd you take out my hood?' he asked, smirking,<br>'Nothing' I said, taking a bite out of my bacon. Just then the bell went,  
>'UGH!' I groaned, 'I have to go to class!' I whined,<br>'Come on, it's not that bad' Freddie said,  
>'Uh, yes it is, I have Briggs' I said,<br>'Yeah, but you also have me' he reminded me,  
>'Yeah...' I shrugged. He smiled and took my hand,<br>'Cute' he said. I smiled and popped the rest of the bacon in my mouth.  
>'Ugh, can't we ditch?' I asked,<br>'No, Sam' he sighed,  
>'See you guys later' Carly said, giving us a little wave,<br>'Later Carls' I waved. Freddie gave her a little smile,  
>'Come on, Sam' he said, dragging me by my hand.<p>

'-is a classic love story between two members of rival families-' Briggs mumbled on. I groaned and layed my head in my hands. Freddie stroked my back,  
>'What?' I mumbled out,<br>'It'll be over soon' he said, 'I'm pretty bored myself actually' he said. I lifted my head from m hands to look at him,  
>'THE Freddie Benson?' I asked, shocked, 'Is BORED in SCHOOL?' I asked, gasping. Just then Briggs announced that she was going out the room for a minute to photocopy something and told us not to pull any 'shinanigans'<br>'Hey' Freddie tapped my arm and I looked at him, 'Wanna ditch?' he asked. I smiled,  
>'But you're the one who made us come here in the first place' I reminded him,<br>'Yeah, but I didn't know we'd be learning about Romeo and Juliet' he said, 'It's pretty boring, so wanna ditch?' he asked again. I smiled,  
>'Yes!' I exclaimed. He smiled and we grabbed our stuff. He took my hand and pulled me out the back of the room.<p>

We were in the park leaning against a tree. Well, Freddie was, I easy leaning against him. He was sat, back to the tree and I was sat in between his legs,  
>'Ironic, isn't it?' he asked, suddenly,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'Romeo and Juliet' he said,<br>'You were listening?' I asked. He laughed once,  
>'Yeah, I mean, he loves Juliet so much he'll do anything to be with her, even kill, but it's pretty ironic that he's the one that ended up dying by his own stupidity' he said. A thought occurred to me,<br>'Would you?' I asked,  
>'Would I what?' he asked back,<br>'Die for the one you love' I was careful not to say me,  
>'For you?' he asked. I didn't say anything, 'in a heartbeat' he said, leaning over my shoulder to kiss my cheek. I smiled,<br>'Would you?' he asked. I smirked,  
>'I'd have to think about that one...' I said. He playfully nudged me, 'I'm kidding, you know I would' I said,<br>'I do now' he said. I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat there for a minute or two, just in silence, before I spoke,

FPOV

'Do you think I should have gotten over it?' she asked. I creased my eyebrows in confusion, 'quicker, I mean'  
>'What are you talking about?' I asked,<br>'Well, Y'know, Pete, Mom, the cutting, the suicide attempts...' she trailed off,  
>'I don't really think that anyone ever gets over things like that' I said, 'I just think that you've done extremely well in your case to go on like you have, it's incredible' I said,<br>'It's just Carly barley had two weeks and she was more or less 'back to normal' for lack of a better phrase' she said,  
>'Hey,' I turned her around a bit to face me, 'Will you stop comparing yourself to Carly?' I asked, 'you've done it all your life, it's like a second nature to you, something happens and you automatically think 'What would Carly do?' or 'What has Carly done?' and I don't wanna see you do that anymore. And besides Carly probably is able to act like she is because she's more comfortable of showing her weaker side, she let it all out a few days after but you kept it in for two whole years, showed this incredible barrier you'd built up for yourself, to avoid anyone seeing through it, and that's amazing to me' I finished, 'besides, Carly had less to deal with than you' I added, 'Bottom line, what you did was amazing, ok?' I asked, 'Don't forget that' I said, kissing her on the cheek again, 'you're amazing' I added and she smiled,<br>'Thanks Freddie' she said, suddenly a thought occurred to me,  
>'Sam?' I asked,<br>'Mmm?' she asked back,  
>'You said the suicide attempts? Plural?' I asked,<br>'Yeah?' she asked,  
>'How many-what did-When-' I struggled out, I hated talking about this but I had to know. She stayed silent for a while, 'Sam, come on' I prompted,<br>'Ok, well, um I didn't tell you any of this cause I was afraid you'd leave' she told me,  
>'Sam, I'd never leave, you know that' I said, 'it's fine, ok? Tell me'<br>'Ok, I've tried to kill myself several times by using pills-'  
>'How many's several?' I asked,<br>'About 5 or 6' she replied. I stayed silent so she carried on, 'And there's, of course, the cutting attempts' I flinched when she said that, 'Oh, I remember one time actually rebelling against my mom and Pete to get the beatings so bad, they'd actually kill me themselves' she laughed once. _How could she laugh at this? _I stayed silent and she turned to me, 'Hey' she said, putting each of her hands on my cheeks, 'Hey, hey, I'm fine'

SPOV

'Oh, I remember one time actually rebelling against my mom and Pete to get the beatings so bad, they'd actually kill me themselves' I laughed once but stopped when I didn't hear anything from Freddie. I turned to see that he had a hurt look on his face, staring ahead to nothing, 'Hey' I said, putting both my hands on his cheeks, 'Hey, hey, I'm fine' I said, 'I will be, ok?' I told him. He continued staring. _Oh my god, I knew I shouldn't have told him that, what if he leaves me? _ 'As long as you don't leave me' I laughed slightly, quietly, 'Oh my god, you're not gonna leave me, right?' I asked, panicking. He snapped out of his staring episode, and quickly turned to me,  
>'What? No! Never' he said. I smiled,<br>'Good, 'cause I love you' I smiled,  
>'And, I love you' he smiled and kissed me on the cheek again. I smiled and resumed my old position, sitting in between his legs, laying my head on his chest. Just then, a breeze blew past us. I shivered,<br>'You cold?' Freddie asked,  
>'I'm alright' I shrugged, snuggling closer to him. He sat me up and shimmied out of his jacket. He pulled me back down and threw his jacket over me. I smiled and pulled it over me, to my neck,<br>'Thanks' I said. He answered by hugging me tighter.

I woke up with a yawn. I looked around, I'd obviously fallen asleep in the park,  
>'Morning, Princess' a voice came from behind me. I smiled,<br>'Morning to you' I replied,  
>'Afternoon actually' he said. I smiled,<br>'Oh my god, how long was I out?' I asked,  
>'Couple of hours' he said,<br>'And you just sat there with me on you for hours?' I asked,  
>'It's ok, you were cute' he said and smiled. I smiled and looked at my phone,<p>

'Oh shit, we were supposed to meet Carls half an hour ago' I said, standing up,  
>'We should get going then' he said. I took his jacket and handed it out to him,<br>'No, you have it' he said,  
>'Don't tell me that, I'll actually keep it forever' I said, smiling,<br>'Yeah, you can have it' he said,  
>'Don't joke about that, you know how much I love this jacket...' I really did love it. It was a black jacket with a zip up the front with yellow stripes down the side. He nodded. I smiled and slipped it on,<p>

'Wow, you look hot' he smiled. I laughed and kissed his lips. We walked back to school and arrived just before lunch. We walked into the school and walked straight into the cafeteria. We queued up at the food counter and Freddie got my lunch (Well, I wasn't gonna buy it myself!) and we sat down at a table. Freddie picked up an apple and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed as I grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it. He rolled his eyes and took a bite of the apple,  
>'So, my place tonight?' he asked, smirking,<br>'Yeah' I said, laughing,  
>'Good, what I wanna do would be difficult with Carly around' he said, with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes at him. Just then Carly came to the table,<p>

'Hey guys' she greeted, setting her food down on the table and sitting down,  
>'Sup Carls?' I asked the same time as Freddie said,<br>'Hey Carly'  
>'So, where've you been all morning?' she asked, 'Gibby said you ditched English half way through' she told us,<br>'Yeah, Freddie got bored so we ditched to the park' I shrugged,  
>'Wait, <em>Freddie<em> got bored?' she asked,  
>'I know! <em>And<em> he suggested we ditch' I said,  
>'Wow' she said,<br>'Y'know, I _am_ here' he spoke up,  
>'Yeah, I know Babe' I said, 'Y'know, I gotta say that rebellious side of you is pretty hot' I whispered in his ear, leaning over to him,<br>'Really?' he asked. I nodded,  
>'Mmmhmm'<br>'Hm, I wonder what else I can do that will be rebellious...' he trailed off, smirking,  
>'I can think of a few things' I said, smiling. I leant forward to kiss him. He kissed me back and I smiled against his lips. I was about to deepen the kiss when we were interrupted by Carly,<br>'Um, still here' she said, loudly, holding her hand up to us. I broke away from Freddie and looked at Carly,  
>'Sorry, Carls' I said, I couldn't help but smirk. I looked over at Freddie and he was smiling to. He leant over to give me a quick peck before standing up,<br>'Right, I gotta go ladies' he said,

'Where are you going?' I asked, in confusion,

'To do homework that's for next period and what I _was _gonna do last night but you kept me occupied and convinced me there was something better to do with my time' he said, smirking at me. I smiled,  
>'Well, you gotta admit, it was better than homework' I said, smiling,<br>'Miles better' he said, leaning down to kiss me before walking out the door.

It was after school and we were walking home with Carly. Me and Freddie were walking hand-in-hand and Carls was next to me,  
>'-but she's totally unfair, giving us all the work-' Carly was complaining,<br>'Just do what I do, don't do it and rebel against her' I shrugged,  
>'I don't actually think that works, Sam' she said. I shrugged again,<br>'Don't care, I don't have to do it, I'm happy' I smiled. I looked over at Freddie expecting him to have a witty remark t say about the fact that I never do any work, but he looked like he was deep in thought about something,  
>'Freddie?' I asked,<br>'Hm?' he replied,  
>'Are you ok?' I asked, 'you seem a little out of it' I said,<br>'No, I'm fine' he said, smiling,  
>'Ok' I said, kissing him on the lips once.<p>

When we were standing in between Freddie's apartment door and Carly's, he turned to me,  
>'Hey, can you hang out at Carly's for a bit?' he asked,<br>'Yeah, sure' I said, confused. He smiled and kissed me on the lips,  
>'I'll come get you in a bit' he said, walking through his door.<p>

FPOV

'Freddie?' Sam asked. I stopped thinking and snapped my head up,  
>'Hm?' I asked,<br>'Are you ok?' she asked, 'you seem a little out of it' I _was_ a little out of it, my mom texted me (It took like, a month for me to teach her how, but I got there) saying that she wanted to talk to me about something important and I was trying to figure out what it could be,  
>'No, I'm fine' I assured her,<br>'Ok' she said, kissing me on the lips.

I entered my apartment after asking Sam to hang out Carly's for a while, so I could talk with my mom. As soon as I opened the door, I saw my mom waiting for me on the couch,  
>'Hey mom, what's up?' I asked, throwing my bag in the corner,<br>'Freddie, I need to talk to you about something important' she said,  
>'Ok' I said, sitting next to her on the couch, 'shoot' I said. She took a breath,<br>'I don't know how to say this' she said,  
>'Mom, just say it' I said, smiling,<br>'Ok, the people who ran my first aid course just phoned and they want me to come work with them and run a junior first aid course, so I want us to move out there so I can take the job and-' she rushed out,  
>'Wait' I said, standing up, 'The first aid course? You mean the one in New York?' I shouted, 'You want me to totally ditch everything, Sam, Carly, school, iCarly, everything? Drop everything? And <em>move<em> to New York?' I exclaimed,  
>'Look, I know this is a lot to take but they said that when we get out there, they're gonna give us-'<br>'you've already agreed to this?' I shouted, 'Do I not even get a say in this? You can't expect me to just drop everything-'  
>'Freddie, I'm not prepared to talk anymore about it' she said, standing up, 'We leave in a month' she said,<br>'Mom, we can't! I can't leave Sam! After everything she's been through, I can't just up and leave her! And what happened to Carly! I can't just leave them, with Spencer being away-'  
>'Freddie-'<br>'No! Sam needs me! I need her! I can't leave her!' I shouted,  
>'Freddie, I'll hear no more about it, we're leaving on the twentieth' she said, walking to her room. I went into my room and shut the door. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. <em>I can't believe this, just as everything was going great, just as we got over all the drama. I can't leave Sam. But what can I do? I can't get my own apartment, I'm not old enough and I can't leave my mom, no matter how mad at her I was now, I have to support her in her new job opportunity. How am I gonna tell Sam? Can I tell Sam? <em>I thought about it for a while before I shot up and hurried to Carly's to get Sam. If I was leaving in a month, I was gonna make this the best month ever.

SPOV

'Carls, you can't expect-' I was interrupted but the door opening and Freddie walking in. He casually threw himself on the couch next to me and threw his arm around me,  
>'Hey beautiful' he said, kissing me on the cheek,<br>'What's up?' I asked,

'What? Nothing' he said,  
>'Um, I'll just leave you two alone to talk' said Carly, sensing by my tone to get lost. She ran upstairs and I asked again,<br>'What's up?' I asked,  
>'Nothing' he replied,<br>'You remember how you told me you can tell when I'm lying?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, by your cute nose' he said, tapping me on the nose,<br>'My annoying traits, well, you have yours too' I said, 'I'm not an idiot, I know something's going on that you're not telling me' I said, 'What is it?' I demanded,  
>'That I made reservations for the Cheesecake warehouse tonight' he said, smiling. I smiled,<br>'Who has the best boyfriend ever?' I asked, kissing his lips,  
>'You' he replied, smirking,<br>'Actually, I was thinking about Bella, Edward does some pretty nice things for her Y'know...' I trailed off, smirking. He nudged me with his elbow and I smiled,  
>'Carlay!' I yelled,<br>'Yeah?' she yelled back from up the stairs,  
>'You can come down now' I shouted, followed by a hurried set of footsteps,<br>'Finally'

**Wow...I did not see that coming... ;) Ok, I tried to make this chapter slightly longer than the others :) Hope you liked it :) As always, REVIEW! ...please?**

**No matter what's happening now it the story, stick with it guys, it **_**will **_**get better in the next few chaps, promise :) **

**XxxX**


	63. Moving and Letters

FPOV

It's been a month and it was the day I was supposed to be leaving. I stood in the middle of our empty apartment, looking at where everything used to be. The spot where the couch used to be, where I found out about Sam and her past, where I _promised_ never to leave her. I walked into my room and looked at the spot where the bed used to be. The place where Sam first told me she loved me. I smiled remembering how she slipped up, not meaning to tell me. The place where we first-I blinked back tears. I still hadn't told her that I was leaving. I hadn't told Carly either. I couldn't face it, the goodbye. If I didn't say it, it wasn't real, it was I was coming back after trip. I smiled remembering last night, me trying to make it the best night me and Sam had ever had.

_FLASHBACK _

'_I love you' I told her, 'you know that, right?' I asked. She nodded,_

'_I love you too' she said, kissing me. I kissed her back,  
>'just remember, you'll always be in my heart' I said,<br>'Cheesy lines, Benson' she smiled against my lips. I smiled. I kissed her and lightly pushed her back so she fell on my bed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I grabbed my backpack and went over to Carly's. Sam wasn't going to be there, she went to the mall to get some stuff. I opened the door to Carly's apartment,  
>'Hey, Freddie' Carly greeted, from the kitchen, where she was getting a drink, 'What's with the backpack?' she asked,<br>'Carls, listen' I said, pulling her by her hands onto the couch. I sat down beside her, 'I'm kinda moving' I said,  
>'What?' she screamed,<br>'Yeah...' I trailed off,  
>'How-When-Where-' she struggled out,<br>'Mom got a new job, I'm leaving today and New York' I said, answering her questions,  
>'You're leaving now?' she asked. I nodded slowly,<br>'But you can't, you didn't even, you can't just leave-' she choked back tears. She quickly wiped her eyes. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She threw her arms around me,  
>'I'm sorry' I whispered,<br>'You can't-I mean-what about iCarly?' she asked,  
>'I sorted you guys out a tech producer' I said,<br>'But it won't be the same without you, I mean, you're-We can't-' she was fully crying now,  
>'I'm sorry, but you'll be alright' I said, smiling. Her eyes widened like she'd just realised something,<br>'Oh my god, what about Sam?' she asked,  
>'Um, I haven't told her'<p>

'Freddie!' she shouted at me,  
>'What?' I asked,<br>'You need to tell her! She needs to know' she told me,  
>'I know, I have no time to find her now' I said, lying, I just didn't want to face her, 'I'm literally leaving now, mom's waiting for me downstairs' I said, fishing in my backpack for something.<p>

CPOV

'Um, I haven't told her' he said,  
>'Freddie!' I scolded him,<br>'What?' he asked,  
>'you need to tell her!' I shouted, 'she needs to know' I said,<br>'I know, I have no time to find her now, I'm literally leaving now, mom's waiting for me downstairs' he said, looking in his backpack for something. He brought out an envelope and handed it to me, 'Please can you give that to Sam and tell her I love her with all my heart' he had tears spilling over his eyes now,  
>'Sure' I said, taking the envelope, 'I'm really gonna miss you' I said, hugging him again,<br>'I'm really gonna miss you to, Carls' he replied, 'you're like my sister' he said, hugging me tighter. He pulled away, 'Ok, I need to go now' he said, heading toward the door, 'Promise me you'll give that to Sam' he said. I nodded, crying, 'I'm sorry, Carls' he said, again giving me one last hug, 'I love you, Carls'  
>'I love you to, Freddie, I'm really gonna miss you' I said,<br>'Me too' he said, opening the door,  
>'You'll come back to visit, right?' I asked. He paused, looking out the door, away from me,<br>'I don't know' he said, before closing the door. I stared at the door for a it before sitting on the couch and crying.

SPOV

I opened Carly's door to see her lying on the couch,  
>'Sup Carlotta?' I asked. As I got closer, I realised she was crying, 'Oh my god, Carly what's wrong?' I asked, in alarm. She looked up at me and hugged me,<br>'Sam, he's gone' she choked out,  
>'Who's gone?' I asked, thinking she was probable missing Spencer,<br>'Freddie' she muffled out. I stood up,  
>'What?' I asked,<br>'He's moved to New York' she said,  
>'He's-He left?' I asked and she nodded, 'When did he leave?' I asked, quietly,<br>'About an hour ago' she said,  
>'He left? Without saying goodbye?' I asked,<br>'He told me about a half hour before he left' she said, in a quiet voice,  
>'So, he said goodbye to you and not to me?' I asked. <em>He left, he left, <em>I kept repeating in my head. _He left when he promised he'd never leave me..._Tears threatened to spill over my eyes, I turned toward the door,  
>'Wait!' Carly called, I stopped, 'He told me to give you this' she said, holding a white envelope to me. I hesitated before I took it and slammed the door after me. I threw the letter on the floor outside his apartment and started to kick the door down, tears streaming down my face. I kicked the door repeatedly until the lock came loose and I was able to push the door open. I pushed the door open and ran inside. Carly was right. All their stuff had gone. The couch, The TV, everything. I immediately rushed to his room. I slammed open the door and saw that all his stuff had gone, his desk, his computer, his bed. I sat in the far corner of his room and brought my knees up to my chest. And hugged them, tears running freely down my cheeks, clutching his jacket to my face, breathing it in.<p>

CPOV

The next morning I woke up on the couch. I stretched and then remembered yesterday. I got up to find Sam. I'd try the park first, she seems to go there a lot when she's upset. I closed my apartment door behind me and was about to turn to the stairway when I saw that the lock to Freddie's apartment was broken and the door was slightly open. I looked down to see Freddie's letter to Sam on the floor. I picked it up and slowly pushed the door open and stepped in. I got upset looking at his empty apartment. I went into Freddie's room and saw Sam crawled up in a ball on the floor, in the corner of Freddie's room. She was wearing his jacket and clutching it for dear life. I got closer and saw that she had her eyes wide open,  
>'Sam?' I asked, softly. She didn't answer me, just stared ahead, 'Sam?' she looked up at me,<br>'I found this outside' I said, handing her the letter. I decided that she needed some time alone now,  
>'Look Sam, we'll get through this' I said, 'together' I told her. She gave me a small smile, 'Ok, I'm gonna go'<p>

SPOV

I sat up when Carly left and started to open the letter.

_Dear Sammy,  
>'I'm no good a writing letters, but I'm just gonna say what I would say to you if you were here right now, ok? So, here goes. <em>

I rolled my eyes, same old dork...

'_I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye. I just felt that if I didn't say it, it wouldn't happen. I found out I was moving a month ago, I just couldn't face telling you. Instead, we had the most amazing month together, well amazing for me at least. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you and how much I'm gonna miss you because there aren't words for what I'm feeling but I do miss you so much. I think about you every day. My Sammy._

_I love you,_

_You'll always be in my heart. My Sam_

_Love Freddie (*Nub)' _

I started crying and clutched the letter to my chest, sinking to the floor once more.

**Ok, guys, STICK WITH IT! He **_**will **_**come back, he won't stay there forever, I won't let that happen ;) Please, stick with it, and um...what was it?...um...oh yeah, REVIEW! **

**XxxX**


	64. Letters and Back

CPOV

I was really worried about Sam. Neither of us had had any contact with Freddie in three weeks and she was completely catatonic. She'd passed her phase of hysteria and she was completely numb. I can't even remember the last time she slept. We still went to school but in the days, she wouldn't talk to anyone and she skipped all her lessons that had Freddie in them (She'd usually skip the classes anyway, but that's not the point) She'd always wear his jacket to school and anywhere, for that matter. After school, we'd go to my apartment and Sam would instantly go to the couch and lay on it, pulling a blanket over herself. She'd hardly eaten since either,  
>'Sam?' I asked, approaching the couch after we'd been at school that day. She didn't answer. I presented her with a plate of ham, but she didn't even look at it, 'Sam, wanna watch some TV?' I asked. She shrugged. I sat at the other end of the couch and grabbed the remote. I switched it on and <em>Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone <em>came on the screen. Sam immediately shot up and grabbed the remote out of my hand and switched it off.

FPOV

It's been three weeks living in New York and it's not all bad. We live in an apartment building right next to my new school so I don't have any trouble walking there. I'd made a few new friends but I don't specifically make an effort, I just don't see the point. My mom's happy in her job which is good. They offered me to go on a under 18's first aid course but my mom quickly turned against it when I informed her that I wouldn't in fact, qualify for the age restrictions in a few months. Despite the good things going on in my life, I couldn't help but feel that there was something missing, a hole in my chest. I immediately figured out what it was. Sam. I couldn't bear to be away from her, it's been too long. I couldn't live without her, so I blocked her out. I completely made myself forget my life back in Seattle. It's horrible, I know, It's horrible I even think that, but it's the only way I deal.

I was sitting on my new bed, doing my homework in my new room when my mom came in,  
>'Hello Darling' she said,<br>'Hey mom' I replied, walking into the living room. She looked up at me and sighed,  
>'Freddie-bear...' she said, walking up to me and running her fingers under my eyes, 'you need to get some sleep, you have bags under your eyes, and you'll start to get dizzy, and then you'll get headaches and eventually you'll die of exhaustion-'<br>'Mom!' I yelled, 'I'm fine, ok?' I said,  
>'Freddie-bear, what's wrong? You've hardly talked to me in the last couple of weeks' she said,<br>'I'm sorry, I just really miss Sam' I said,  
>'Well, you're better off without her' she said,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'I said, you're better off without her, honestly Freddie, why couldn't you have gone out with Carly?' she asked me, 'She's well behaved, pretty and polite and that little brat's-' I couldn't help myself I slapped her on the arm,<br>'Don't you ever talk that way about Sammy' I spat through my teeth,  
>'Fredward Benson!' she scolded, 'I'm just telling you the truth, it's not my fault if you can't take it. She can't take care of herself Freddie! She always stayed at Carly's, never used to buy her own food, and from what I can remember before I went away, she always used to wear scruffy clothes that were stained in blood from the fights she probably picked with some random innocent people, the point is Freddie, she can't take care of herself' she said,<br>'You're right, she can't take care of her self' I whispered and ran into my room, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed my phone and started dialling.

SPOV

'So, how long would you say it's been since you last slept?' a doctor asked me whilst I was lying down on a doctor's bed. Carly had brought me to this stupid doctor insisting I had a problem. I fought against it, but she won in the end. I shrugged lightly,  
>'Last time you ate?' she asked. I thought about it before answering,<br>'Yesterday morning' I replied, recalling Carly forcing me to eat breakfast with her,  
>'What would you say is preventing you from sleeping?' she asked. Now there was an impossible question to answer, 'Carly tells me that your boyfriend left a couple weeks ago?' she asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and blinked tears away,<br>'She doesn't really like to talk about it' Carly informed the doctor, from standing beside her,  
>'He was more than a boyfriend' I whispered. Carly and the doctor both turned to me,<br>'Who was he?' she asked, quietly,  
>'My best friend, he helped me through everything, he helped me. He repaired me when I was broken. He's helped me though so much' I said, starting to cry, 'I <em>loved<em> him' I said, through my tears, 'I _love _him' I said, over and over again, crying. Carly quickly wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

CPOV

'So, what do you think?' I asked the doctor as we went in to a separate room from Sam,  
>'Well, I've never seen a case like this in someone so young' she said, 'It's usually a result from close person friend of a family member dying' she said, writing on her clipboard, 'I'm gonna give her some sleeping pills' she said, giving me a piece of paper,<br>'She needs pills?' I asked,  
>'Yes, she only needs about one each night and then you can call me to tell me how she's getting on' she saidm writing down her number on a piece of paper and giving it to me,<br>'Ok, thank you' I said, taking it off her.

Sam had just left my apartment to sit in Freddie's room again. She always did that every night. I decided I'd give her the pill later seeing as I hadn't told her yet. Suddenly my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. Freddie. I immediately answered,

_'Fredward Benson! You haven't answered any of my calls! I've been worried sick! You just left without giving us warning and now you won't even _talk to me?' I screamed down the phone,  
><em>'Carly, I can't talk now'<em> he said, sown the phone. He sounded worried and upset,  
><em>'Freddie, what's wrong?'<em> I asked,  
><em>'Carly, I can't talk, can you just give me Spencer's number? He's in New York, right?'<em> he asked,  
><em>'Yeah, but why-'<em>  
><em>'Carly! Please?'<em> he asked again,  
><em>'Ok, ok, it's um-'<em> I said, as I searched for the piece of paper that his number was written on the coffee table, _'Um, do you want the number of the place he's staying at, or his cell?'_ I asked,  
><em>'Just his cell would be good thanks'<em> he replied,  
><em>'Ok, it's 07735363130'<em> I said, (**A/N I just made that number up :P**)  
><em>'Ok, thanks Carls'<em> he said,  
><em>'No prob, but Freddie, why haven't you been talking to us? Why haven't you been answering my calls or texts?'<em> I demanded. The phone was silent for a minute or two and I was about to think he'd hung up before he started talking,  
><em>'How's Sam?'<em> he asked, quietly,  
>'How do you think she is?' I snapped, <em>'you completely ditched her and left without warning, yeah, she's great (!)'<em> I said, sarcastically,  
><em>'Listen Carls, I gotta go'<em> he said,  
><em>'Wait! Will you call again?'<em> I shouted down the phone before he hung up. I sighed and threw my phone on the couch.

SPOV

I was sitting in the corner of Freddie's empty room, clutching his jacket to my chest. I stared around his empty room, remembering all the moments we'd had, our first kiss, first time we made love, the first time he said he loved me.

FPOV

I dialled the number into my cell and waited for it to be picked up,  
>'Hello?' Spencers voice came from the other end,<br>'Spence?' I asked,  
>'Freddo?' he asked,<br>'Yeah' I replied,  
>'Where've you been man? I haven't talked to you in ages!' he exclaimed,<br>'Spence, I can't really talk right now' I told him,  
>'Ok, well what do you need?' he asked,<p>

'Well first off, I'm in New York' I said,  
>'You're what? Why?' he asked,<br>'I take it Carly didn't tell you then?' I asked,  
>'No, we haven't talked in over a month now' he answered, 'I don't know why...' I knew why, it was probably because of the whole Ryan thing...<br>'Sorry about that...' I said,  
>'S'alright, so why are you in New York?'<br>'Live here now' I replied, 'That's actually what I was gonna talk to you about...' I trailed off,  
>'Wow, what do you need?' he asked,<br>'Well, I need you to help me, I've made a terrible mistake and I need your help to set it right'

SPOV

I was lying on Carly's couch with a blanket over me staring at the TV that wasn't on. Carly was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework. I stood up and walked around the couch,  
>'Where are you going?' Carly asked quick in alarm,<br>'The bathroom, is that ok?' I asked,  
>'Oh, yeah' she said and went back to her homework. I walked to the bath room and closed the door after me. I slid down the door to the floor. I sat there with my head in my hands for a while before getting up and looking in the mirror. Ugh, I looked horrible. My hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for days (probably cause it hasn't), I had dark bags under my eyes and I was really pale. I attempted to sort my hair out but I thought there was no point. I gave up and flushed the toilet, pretending I'd been. I opened the door and started to walk back to the couch. I froze when I saw Carly sitting on the couch with someone I never thought I'd see again.<p> 


	65. Back and Making up

**Hey, guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever but for some weird reason my laptop won't let me log on to Fanfiction very often...so if I don't update in a while it's because I couldn't get on the site, ok? Anyway TAKE MY POLE! I have a pole on my page, the famous 'Seddie or Creddie?' I haven't voted cause I want to see what you guys think but I think you know what I'd put anyway... ;) Please vote! Thanks. Enjoy this chapter guys, again please tell me if you have any ideas of what I could do in future chaps :) **

FPOV

I was standing between my old apartment and Carly's with a giant backpack on my back and two or three suitcases. I took a breath before I knocked the door. _Oh fuck, what did I just do? I didn't think this through, what am I gonna say to Carly? What if Sam's there? I know she's gotta be mad at me and- _my thoughts were interrupted by Carly opening the door. She looked exactly the same. Same coal black hair, same pale skin and same dark eyes,  
>'Freddie?' she asked, doing a double take,<br>'One and only' I said,  
>'Oh my god, what are you doing here?' she said, throwing herself at me and giving me a hug that knocked the breath out of me,<br>'I'm trying to figure that out...' I trailed off,  
>'Well, come in, come in!' she exclaimed, grabbing the handles of one of my suitcases and wheeling it into her apartment. I swallowed and took a step in. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Sam wasn't there, well, not in the living room at least,<br>'So, come! Sit!' she exclaimed, while grabbing my hand and pulling me down on the couch, 'So, what are you doing here?' she asked, smiling, 'How did you get here? Are you just visiting? Is your mom here to?' she asked,  
>'No, I kinda...ran away?' I said, more like a question, asking whether she'd approve or not. She just looked at me in shock with wide eyes,<br>'You-you what?' she asked in disbelief,  
>'I ran away' I said again, 'Look, I realised that I wasn't happy in New York, not that I was expecting to be happy but-I can't explain it but-'<br>'Aw! You came back for Sam!' she exclaimed,  
>'If she'll let me, Where is she anyway?' I asked,<br>'Bathroom' Carly said pointing. I nodded,  
>'So, why'd you need Spencer's number? I assume he had something to do with all of this?' she asked,<br>'Yeah, he drove me to the train station and gave me the money for the trip' I said,  
>'Seriously?' she asked, I nodded,<br>'Wow, when he was here he wouldn't even buy me a doughnut' she said, I laughed once,  
>'I'm gonna pay it back obviously' I said, 'I just didn't get paid that month, I left before I did' I said,<br>'You had a job over there?' she asked,  
>'Yeah, it was a paid internship at a computer company' trying to simplify it for her,<br>'Wow' she said,  
>'And Carls? Give him a call, he misses you' I said, and she nodded,<br>'It's just-' Just then the bathroom door shut closed. I turned my head and Sam was standing near the stairs, staring at me and Carly. She looked awful, well, awful for her. Her hair was inexplicable, she had dark bags under her eyes, she was really pale and she looked like she hadn't slept in ages,  
>'Sam' I breathed, quietly. She continued staring. I got up and slowly walked over to her, 'Sam?' I asked again. Still no answer, 'I see you're still wearing my jacket' I said, laughing a bit referring to the tattered old jacket she was wearing, trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly, she snapped out of it and slapped me across my face and stormed out the apartment. I looked at Carly who shrugged,<br>'Don't look at me! Guess she's still mad' she said,  
>'Carly!' I exclaimed,<br>'Well, you did put her through a hell of a lot, Freddie' she said,  
>'What?' I asked, sitting back down next to her rubbing my cheek,<br>'Well, for example, since you left she's barley been eating and she looks terrible because she hasn't slept for over a month!' she exclaimed,  
>'Oh my god' I breathed,<br>'Yeah, the doctor gave me some pills to give to her to make her sleep but she just wakes up after a couple hours, crying or screaming' she said. As soon as she said that I ran to the door and slammed it shut behind me, vaguely hearing Carls calling my name behind me.

SPOV

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what was he doing here? He can't be here , why is he here? He didn't live here anymore. He can't be here, I'm trying to get over him. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't get over him, I don't want to get over him. _I contemplated as I was walking to the park. I was so confused my eyes hurt from crying and rubbing my eyes and my head hurt. I came to a tree and laid my back against it. I closed my eyes wondering if I was dreaming. The guy of my dreams comes back when I've been wishing he would for over a month and what do I do? I slap him across the face. I slid down the tree to the floor, bringing my knees up to hug them. I brought my hands to my face and wiped my tears away. I suddenly felt a drop of rain fall on my back followed by more. It started pouring down with rain. I wanted to get up and find somewhere dry to go, but I couldn't move. I put my head back into my arms, on top of my knees. I kept thinking how he left me. Without telling me. Leaving it to _Carly. How I haven't slept in over a month. How I couldn't take his jacket off, how every day, I'd keep his letter wherever I went. _I suddenly felt a piece of material over me. I stayed where I was, not looking up. I felt someone sit beside me, brushing my arm. I knew who it was, just by the touch, but I still didn't move. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He didn't say anything either, just sat with me. We sat in silence for a while before I spoke,  
>'I'm sorry' I mumbled out from my arms, 'For slapping you' I said. I didn't mean it, I just needed someone to talk and I felt that's kinda what someone would say in this situation,<br>'I deserved it' he said,  
>'Yeah' I said, sitting up and glaring at him, 'you did' I said,<br>'Sam, listen' he said. I still didn't look at him, looking straight ahead, 'I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am' he said,  
>'It's too late' I whispered, not intending for him to hear,<br>'What?' he asked,  
>'What's done is done, why don't you just go back to <em>mommy?<em>' I asked, still mad,  
>'Sam, I ran away for you' he said, 'I needed to be with you, I can't be without you' he said,<br>'Couldn't you have figured that out four weeks ago?' I shouted, standing up so fast that my hair flew in front of my face, 'You could have _stayed_, with _me_, but you _left, _Freddie. You _left _me! Worse! You left me without even telling me! You had a month, Freddie! A whole fucking month to tell me! And you didn't! You didn't even tell Gibby! I had to hear it from Carly! Do you know how much that _hurt_? That you didn't even think to talk to me?' I shouted again. He stood up in front of me,  
>'Sam, if you want to hit me again, go ahead I deserve it' So I did just that. I reached out and slapped him again,<br>'Ok, I deserved tha-' he started to say, but got cut off by me slapping him again. His hand went to his cheek, rubbing it, 'Sam-' he began before I slapped him again, 'Sam!' he shouted. I glared at him in response. We stood in silence for a few seconds before I brought up my hand, ready to slap him again, As soon as my hand was about to connect with his face, he reached up and grabbed my wrist. I tried the same with the other and he caught it as well. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, his full of regret, mine full of anger. He suddenly yanked me forward and pressed his lips against mine. I immediately fell into old routine and kissed him back. I missed having his soft lips against mine. I missed his spearmint scent, combined with the scent of cinnamon. I missed his soft brown hair and the way he ran his hands through mine. I missed the way he held me. I suddenly snapped out of it and pushed him away.

FPOV

Oh, how much I've missed her lips. Her hands. Her luscious blonde locks. Suddenly she pushed me away violently, backing away from me,  
>'No, Freddie!' she shouted, 'You can't-after I've-' she struggled out,<br>'Sammy-' I said, stepping forward toward her and taking her hands. She violently ripped her hands away from mine,  
>'Don't call me that!' she shouted, backing up again,<br>'Sam, I'm-I can't-' I couldn't find words, 'Is there another guy?' I asked quietly,  
>'No! Of course there's not another guy, you idiot!' she shouted at me, 'I just-I can't-'<br>'What Sam?' I asked,  
>'I can't let myself kiss you! I can't let myself fall for you after I've spent the last month trying to get over you!' she shouted,<br>'Well, from what I've heard, you haven't done a very good job! Not sleeping, not eating!' I shouted back. She went silent,  
>'Where did you hear that?' she asked quietly,<br>'It doesn't matter' I said, stepping toward her, 'It just shows that you've missed me. I've missed you to' tears started spilling out of her eyes, 'I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and I wish I hadn't left' I said. I slowly reached up my hand and wiped her tears away with my thumb,  
>'You hurt me, Freddie' she whispered quietly. I swear my heart broke when I heard the amount of pain and hurt in her voice. She started crying fully now and the tears were running fast,<br>'I'm sorry, Sammy, I'm so sorry' I said, hoping she wouldn't kill me for calling her Sammy. I saw her bottom lip tremble and her eyes watering some more. I stepped forward and slowly reached my arms out to hug her. I stopped when I saw that she was staring at my arms. Suddenly, she threw herself into my arms, gripping the back of my shirt tightly. She buried her head in my shoulder and cried into my shirt. I heard her sob uncontrollably while I held her. I wrapped my arms around her, tight, but not tight enough to hurt her. We stood there for about ten minutes while she cried into my shirt before she pulled away, eyes red,  
>'Sorry' she said, referring to my shirt that she now drenched with tears,<br>'It's fine' I said,  
>'I've missed you Freddie' she said quietly,<br>'I've missed you too, Sammy' I said, 'let's get you home' I said, offering her my hand. She nodded and took it.

CPOV

I was thinking about giving Spencer a call. Freddie did say that he misses me. I don't have to tell him about Ryan. I picked up my phone, starting to dial. It was on the 3rd ring when Sam and Freddie came through the door, hand in hand,  
>'Aww!' I cooed,<br>'Hello?' Spencer asked on the other line,  
>'Hey Spencer' I replied,<br>'Hey! What's up, kiddo? I haven't talked to you in forever!' he exclaimed,  
>'Yeah, I've been busy' I said,<br>'What too busy to talk to your older brother?' he asked and I laughed.

SPOV

Freddie pulled me by my hand up to the guest bedroom (where I'd been staying) and locked the door behind us. He turned to me,  
>'I've missed you' he said, before he kissed me. I was taken by surprise but kissed him back. He wrapped one of his hands in my hair and wrapped the other around my waist while I wrapped my hands in his hair. His hands trailed down to the bottom of my shirt and began to shimmy it up my stomach and chest. We broke the kiss and I lifted my arms up so the shirt could slip over them. As soon as my shirt was over my arms, he came down to kiss me again. I slowly started to un-button his shirt and slipped it down his arms. He stretched his arms to make it easier for me to slip it off. When it was off, he threw it to the side and kissed my lips trailing down to my neck. I moaned and leant my head back a bit to give him better access. He kissed down to my bra and then stopped to reach his hand behind my back and undo it. I stood up straight, slipped my bra off and kissed him again, my hands going to his belt buckle. I started undoing it while he ran his hands through my hair and kissed me. I got his belt undone and he slipped out of his jeans, kicking them aside. He nibbled my bottom lip slightly and I moaned. His hands went down to my track suit bottoms and he began to slowly slide them down. Soon, we were both fully naked (Thank god, the door had a lock) and he picked me up so my legs were either side of him, still kissing, he carried me over to the bed and gently put me down on it. He came over me to kiss me again,<br>'Make love to me Freddie' I whispered, surprised at how out-of-breath and breezy my voice sounded, 'Slow'  
>'You got it, Princess' he answered and slowly brought his lips back to mine.<p>

**AWWWW! They're back together again, how sweet, personally I think the ending's really sappy...but...Anyway, take my poll...and er...I think that's it really except um...stay tuned for further chapters...and um...oh yeah! REVIEW! Please?**

**XxxX**


	66. Making up and Shopping

**So, here you go guys, sorry it's pretty short, writing more at the minute, hope you enjoy it :) REVIEW!**

I woke up resting on Freddie's chest using it as a pillow with his arm wrapped around me and the other by his side. I smiled looking up at his calm face, eyes closed and breathing low and even. I wrapped my arm around his stomach and buried my head into his chest more. I closed my eyes in hope to stay there for a few more minutes,  
>'Sammy, I can tell when you're awake, Y'know' I heard from above me. I looked up at his face and smiled,<br>'Oh yeah' I replied. We stayed in silence for a few seconds while he pulled me closer to him with his arm,  
>'I can't believe how lucky I am' he said,<br>'You're just filled with cheese, aren't you Benson?' I asked, smiling,  
>'No, I'm serious' he said, 'I mean, I've got one of the best friends in the world, my mom's over 100 miles away , and I've got the most gorgeous girl in the world in bed with me' he smiled,<br>'Speaking of your mom, didn't you run away?' I asked,  
>'Yeah?' he asked,<br>'So, won't she come looking for you?' I asked,  
>'Well, yeah, I mean I'm expecting her to know that I'm gone anytime now, she was working from when I left and she won't finish for an hour' he told me. I nodded, feeling guilty that he left his mom for me,<br>'What time is it?' He asked me. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone,  
>'Just after ten' I replied, amazed we slept that long,<br>'We should think about getting up' he said,  
>'Can we just lie here a while?' I asked,<br>'As long as you want' he replied, leaning down to kiss me on the lips. I tried to deepen the kiss by running my tongue along his lip but just then,  
>'SAM!' Carly's voice came through the door, her thumping it,<br>'-or not' Freddie said, pulling away,  
>'Shit, I forgot I said I'd go shopping with Carly to pick out a dress' I said,<br>'A dress? Dress for what?' he asked,  
>'There's a dance at school in a few days' I said,<br>'Do you have a dress?' he asked,  
>'I'm not going' I replied,<br>'Why?' he asked. I shrugged. Truth is, I didn't really see any point in it. I probably would have gone if Freddie had been there when the topic came up, 'When is it?' he asked,

'This Friday' I replied,  
>'Ok, we'll go' Freddie said,<br>'What? You're not ever registered at the school anymore' I said, 'How are you gonna manage that?' I asked,  
>'I'm sure it'll be fine, I just need to-'<br>'SAM!' Carly shouted through the door,  
>'HOLD ON!' I shouted back. I sat up, grabbing Freddie's (my) jacket off the floor and putting it on. I walked to the door in the jacket and a pair of boy shorts and opened the door, 'Hey, look Carls, I'm not sure if I can come shopping with you after all' I said, and her face dropped,<p>

'Why not?' she whined,  
>'It's just I kinda wanted to spend the day with Freddie' I admitted,<br>'What?' she asked, in a hurt voice,  
>'Look, Carls, I'm sorry but-' suddenly Freddie appeared at my side wearing his boxers and no shirt,<br>'That's slightly disturbing' Carly said and I smiled,  
>'You should go' Freddie said,<br>'What? But I wanna stay with you' I said,  
>'Gee, thanks' Carly said,<br>'Shut up, Carls you know I didn't mean it like that' I said and turned back to Freddie,  
>'Go' he told me again,<br>'Really?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, I mean you made plans and I don't wanna ruin them'<br>'You wouldn't be ruining them, come with us' Carly said,  
>'No, I'm okay, dress shopping isn't really my thing' he said, smiling,<br>'But, Freddie-'  
>'She'll be down in a minute, Carly' he said, smiling and closing the door. As soon as it was closed, I turned to Freddie,<br>'But, Freddie I just got you back, I don't wanna-' I started but he interrupted me,  
>'Sam, you had plans, I'm not gonna ruin them' he said, 'I promise I'll still be here when you get back' he said. I nodded,<br>'Ok' I said, 'I love you' I reminded him,  
>'I love you too, Sammy' he said, kissing me on the lips,<br>'Ok, I need to get changed then, if I'm going' I said, walking past him to find some clothes.

I made my way downstairs after I found some clothes. Carly and Freddie were already downstairs,  
>'Alright Carls lets go' I said, as I was walking down the stairs,<br>'You look beautiful' Freddie said, kissing my cheek,  
>'Dude, I'm wearing jeans' I said,<br>'I know' he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the shoulder,  
>'Come on, Sam! We need to hurry!' Carly said running toward the door,<br>'Carls, it's only 11' I said, looking at my watch,  
>'-which means we only have 6 hours until the stores close! Come on!' she shouted,<br>'Ugh' I groaned,  
>'I'll be fine' Freddie said, hugging me and whispering in my ear,<br>'I'll see you in six hours' he said, smiling,  
>'Sooner' I promised, kissing him on the lips once and following Carls out the door.<p>

**Again, I'm sorry It's a short chapter but I'm writing more as I we speak ;) Please review and tell me what you think! :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	67. Shopping and Mothers

'Carly!' I whined, dragging me feet through a door of a dress store, 'This is like the 16th store we've been too!' I complained,  
>'Sam, I need to find the perfect dress' she said, looking at dresses on a rail while I threw myself in a seat nearby,<br>'Well, hurry up! I want to go see Freddie' I said,  
>'Yes, I know you've told me like a hundred times' she said,<br>'So, like the number of stores we've been to then' I replied and she rolled her eyes. I pulled out my phone and texted Freddie,  
><em>I miss you :( xx<em> I sent it and got a reply almost instantly,  
><em>I miss you, too how's dress shopping ;) xx<em>  
><em>Oh, shut up... xx<em> I replied, knowing he knows I hated shopping...unless, it was to build-a-bra. I looked up and Carly was choosing more dresses and adding them to the pile on her arm,  
>'What was wrong with the others?' I asked, 'Y'know the other 200 you tried on?' I asked,<br>'Shut up, it wasn't that many' she said,  
>'Whatever, just hurry up!' I told her,<br>'Alright, alright' she said, 'Have some patience'  
>'Carly, you've known me for like what 15 years, when have I ever had patience?' I asked,<br>'Good point' she said. I brought my knees up to my chest and started to close my eyes, 'Don't go to sleep!' Carly scolded, 'I need your opinion on the dresses' she said, taking my hand and pulling me in the changing room with her. She took a dress off the hanger and started putting it on while I rested my back on the opposite wall and slid down to the floor,  
>'So, have you got a dress yet?' she asked, whilst trying to pull a dress down over her head,<br>'No, I'm not going remember? I told you that' I said,  
>'Well, yeah but now Freddie's here, I thought that-'<br>'No, he wants us to go, but I dunno, I've never really been one for dances, parties on the other hand...' I trailed off,  
>'You're going' Carly said, still trying to pull the dress down,<br>'But Carls-' I started,  
>'No buts!' she scolded, trying to pull the dress down, 'Crap-' she said. I laughed once and sighed, getting up to pull the dress down over her head,<br>'Thanks' she said, turning to look at herself in the mirror,  
>'Carls, I'm not going' I said,<br>'Haha, yeah you are' she said, humourlessly,  
>'I don't even have a dress' I said,<br>'Well, we'll find you one' she said,  
>'Carls, even if we find one, I can't afford to pay for it' I said,<br>'Then I'll buy it' she said,  
>'No, Carls-'<br>'I insist' she said,  
>'No, if you buy it then I wouldn't be able to pay you back-'<br>'Consider it an early birthday present' she said and I smiled,  
>'Ok, so what do you think?' she asked, smoothing out the dress. It was a long red dress that came down to her ankles,<br>'Beautiful' I said, truthfully,  
>'Thanks' she smiled, 'I think I'm gonna get this one' she said,<br>'Finally!' I exclaimed, she looked at me and rolled her eyes,  
>'What? I wanna go see Freddie!' I whined,<br>'Fuck Freddie!' she shouted,  
>'Oh, I do' I said with a smirk,<br>'Oh Sam!' she whined,  
>'What?' I asked, smiling.<p>

FPOV

I was sitting in a beanbag in the iCarly studio. Sam had been gone an hour already and I was bored out of my mind. I'd called Gibby to come over and hang out, and (after his shock of me being actually alive and back in Seattle) he had agreed to come over but he had to wait for his parents as he wasn't allowed to go out when they were out. I sighed and looked at my watch. My mom should be getting back from work right about now-I thought and just then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was my mom. Well, here we go...I thought. I flipped it open and put it to my ear,  
>'-Hello?' I asked, hesitantly,<br>'FREDWARD BENSON! Where are you? I get home, and you're not there, and I ask one of our neighbours if they saw anything and one of them said they saw a man that they described who sounds very much like Spencer coming up to the apartment! Then they said you left with a bunch of suitcases! Your clothes are all gone, your things, and you! You just left! No note or anything!' she yelled,  
>'Listen, Mom-'<br>'No, Fredward, you listen!' she snapped,  
>'Mom, you can say whatever you want but I'm not coming back' I said, 'I'm sorry I had to leave, but I'm not coming back'<br>'Why not? Where are you?' she asked, and I didn't say anything, 'You left to be with that delinquent, didn't you? Freddie, she's bad for you-'  
>'No, being away from her was bad for me!' I snapped, 'and I am not going to do it again'<br>'Fredward Benson, you pack your bags right now, I'm coming to get you' she said,  
>'Mom, I am not packing my bags, I am not leaving and you can come if you want, but you would have had a wasted journey, I'm not leaving' I said,<br>'She's corrupted my sweet baby already! Don't worry, I'm coming to get you'  
>'Mom, listen, in a few weeks, I'm gonna be legal to live on my own anyway' I told her, 'If you come and get me and by some miracle do get me to come back, it will only be for a couple weeks then I'll leave again' I said, 'So, just don't bother, ok? I love you and I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I love Sam too and I can't leave her again, I won't'<br>'So, that's it? I never get to see my Freddie-bear again?' I rolled my eyes,  
>'Yeah, of course you will, You can visit, and I'll visit you, I'll write to you and vice versa' I said,<br>'Freddie! You just have to come back!'  
>'I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back' I said, hanging up. I threw my phone lightly across the floor and put my hands on my face and groaned,<br>'Fred-man!' A voice shouted. I looked up and it was Gibby,  
>'Hey, Gib, long time no see' I said, getting up. He shocked me by throwing himself at me in a hug, 'Hey, Gib' I said again. He pulled away from the, slightly awkward, hug<br>'So, what's the deal man? How come you're back?' he said, throwing himself in the beanbag chair next to mine,  
>'Well-' I said, sitting in my chair, 'I ran away' I said,<br>'What?' he asked, smiling, 'The Fredward Benson ran away?' he asked. I smiled and nodded,  
>'Dude! You're growing up!' he said, patting me on the back,<p>

'Shut up, Gib, I'm gonna be 18 soon Y'know' I said,  
>'You are?' I rolled my eyes, aw Gibby,<br>'Well, I'm glad you're back, not only was I missing my buddy, but I was getting pretty uneasy seeing Sam like that' he said. I winced, 'I mean she was like, totally out of it, she wouldn't talk to me, or anyone for that matter, just Carly' he said, 'She-'  
>'Gibby' I said, putting my hand up to stop him, with my face resting in my other hand,<br>'Oh, sorry' he said, 'So, dude, what'cha your mom say?' he asked. I smiled,  
>'She just called me before you came in, she went absolutely crazy' I said,<br>'Really? Sorry, I missed that, did she want you to go back?' he asked,  
>'Yeah, but I said no, I mean, I can't leave Sam and I'm 18 in a few weeks anyway'<br>'Dude, where you gonna stay?' he asked,  
>'Well, I haven't asked her yet, but I was gonna stay at Carly's until I'm old enough to rent out my old place, I can't believe no one's there' I said,<br>'Yeah. Sam won't let anyone rent it' Gibby said,  
>'What?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, she makes up stories about how it's haunted and stuff, she's a pretty good actress actually, she should take drama at college' he said,  
>'Uh...hu' I dragged out,<br>'So, where's Sam and Carly?' he asked,  
>'Gone shopping' I told him,<br>'Sam? Shopping?' he asked,  
>'Yeah, she's gone to choose a dress with Carls' I said,<br>'Oh for the dance?'  
>'Yep' I replied,<br>'You and Sam going?' he asked,  
>'Well, I suggested it but I don't think she was to keen...' I said,<br>'You should come, we could double date' he said,  
>'Who are you going with then?' I asked,<br>'Carly' he replied, 'Didn't she say?' he asked,  
>'No, then again I guess she hasn't really had chance, I mean I only got back yesterday' I shrugged,<br>'Yeah' he agreed,  
>'So, you and Carly?' I asked, smiling,<br>'Yeah' he replied,  
>'So, who asked who?' I asked,<br>'I asked her' he said, 'I gotta say, I was pretty relieved that she said yes, I've kinda liked her for a while' he said,  
>'Congrats' I said. We talked for a while about Carly, Sam and what I'd missed at school and icarly and I got one of the episodes up on the big screen so we could both watch it. Sam looked awful, her hair was clearly not brushed, she had bags under her eyes and she was not really with it in the comedy department,<br>'Well, the tech stuff sucks' I said, looking at Gibby. The camera shots were all over the place, the wrong shots were used for the wrong things and Carly and Sam's skin tones were magenta,  
>'Hey, I did my best!' Gibby defended. I chuckled and we decided to watch Galaxy wars until the girls got back.<p>

SPOV

'Oh my god! This is perfect!' Carly squealed, and held up a pink dress. We got her dress and now Carly was now trying to find me the perfect one, that however, was not this one,  
>'Carls, nothing pink and nothing with glitter, sequins or frills' I told her,<br>'Aw!' she whined, 'Fine' she sighed, putting the dress back. We looked through a few rails of dresses (When I say a few rails, I mean Carly practically tore the place apart to find me a dress) After her finding, in her words 'The perfect dress' like 18 times, she finally found one that I kinda liked,  
>'Try it on!' Carly shouted at me for the 5th time,<br>'Ok, ok' I said, heading to a changing room,  
>'What do you think?' I asked Carly, when I got the dress on,<br>'Well, you can go see Freddie now' she said,  
>'Really?' I asked,<br>'Yep, that's the dress' she said,  
>'Carls, are you sure about this? It's pretty expensive' I said,<br>'It's fine' she said and I smiled.

After we got the dresses we waited for the bus at the bus stop. Freddie said he'd pick us up (Because of his undying need to drive his car, seeing as it had been sitting in the Bushwell plaza car lot for a month because he couldn't take it with him), but we knew he had Gibby over so we didn't want to disturb him.

When we got up to Carly's door she was unlocking it and I looked behind me and the door to Freddie's apartment door. I laughed when I saw it was broken from when I kicked it,  
>'We're back!' Carly shouted as we walked in the apartment. No reply,<br>'They must be in the studio' Carly said,  
>'Yeah' I agreed, throwing the 5 bags I was holding (We went to Build-a-bra too seeing as Carly needed a strapless bra to go with her dress) and made my way upstairs with Carly following me. I pushed open the door to see Freddie and Gibby on the bean bag chairs watching something on the big screen,<br>'Hey guys' I said as I opened the door. Freddie and Gibby turned to us. Freddie stood up and started walking over to me,

'Hey' he kissed my cheek, 'I said I'd pick you up' he said,  
>'Well, we didn't want to disturb you' I smiled, kissing him on the lips. He kissed me back and tried to deepen it by running his tongue over my lips. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in,<br>'Whoa, guys!' Carly complained, walking past us,  
>'Sorry, Carls' Sam said. Gibby stood up from his chair and walked over to Carly,<br>'Hey, Carly' he said,  
>'Hi, Gibby' she replied. They stood there for a moment not saying anything,<br>'Aw, they're so awkward' I said to Freddie and he smiled,  
>'So-' I said, loudly, walking toward Gibby, 'I hear you're taking Carly to the dance' I said and he nervously nodded, 'Well, we don't want any incidents now, do we?' I asked, glaring at him. He shook his head, slowly, 'Nothing further than third base' I said, smiling,<br>'Sam!' Carly scolded,  
>'Sam...' Freddie sighed,<br>'What?' I asked innocently, before hopping off to my (The guest) room.

**So, I know nothing really happened in this chapter but...I need time to think of something to happen in the story because honestly? I have writers block :P So, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and...um...REVIEW!**


	68. Mothers and Studying

FPOV

'Hey, Carls?' I asked, while we were sitting on the couch, waiting for Sam to get back from detention,  
>'Yep?' she asked,<br>'Well, Y'know I stayed here last night?' I asked,  
>'Yep' she said, staring at the television screen, switching through channels,<br>'Well, could I stay here? Just for a couple more weeks? Till I can get my own place?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, of course you can' she said, 'But how are you gonna afford that?' she asked,<br>'Well, I was meaning to talk to you about that, I had an idea, but I didn't want to do anything without running it by you first' I said,  
>'Ok, what is it?' she asked. I got up and sat at the computer monitor and searched for a site,<br>'Well, some companies pay for internet websites to advertise for their product or service' I said, pointing at an example on the screen. It was a social networking site with an advert for divorce lawyers on, 'So, I was thinking-'  
>'That we do something like that on iCarly?' she exclaimed,<br>'Yeah'  
>'Freddie! That's brilliant!' she exclaimed,<br>'Really?' I asked, shocked,  
>'Yeah, Spencer's birthday's coming up and I want to send him something...' she trailed off,<br>'Are you not going down to see him?' he asked,  
>'No, he says he's too busy, and he's got an art show that day so he wouldn't be able to celebrate anyways' she shrugged,<br>'Oh, ok, so-'  
>'So, how's this gonna work?' she asked, 'We need to find a company-'<br>'Actually, I've already got a few emails from companies asking for advertising space' I admitted,  
>'Really?' she asked, 'Well, email them back!' she shouted,<br>'Wait, we have to decide which companies we want to advertise on our site, with all the programmes and tabs we have on the site, we really only have room for two companies to advertise'

I said,  
>'So, how much do they usually pay?' she asked in a rush,<br>'You sound like Sam' I said, laughing,  
>'Funny, seriously how much?' she asked again,<br>'Well, it varies, we could charge per click that the advertisement gets, or we could charge for the amount of time it's on the site or-'  
>'What's the average companies spend on advertising on websites?' she asked,<br>'Well, like I said, it varies, but some companies can pay as much as 200,000 dollars for advertising space and considering the popularity of our site-'  
>'Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!' she said, repeatedly tapping my shoulder,<br>'Ok, ok' I emailed a few companies and then me and Carls decided to watch a movie until Sam got out. We were halfway through Galaxy wars when the computer made a noise, signalling I had a new email. I got up from the couch and walked over to the monitor, with Carly following me,  
>'What's it say? What's it say?' she asked, anxiously,<br>'Emails from two companies, one offering us 250,000 dollars to advertise on our site for a year, and one offering us 150,000 for 8 months' I said, in suprise, 'Wow...'  
>'I know' Carly said,<br>'One said that they know how popular our site is and they are prepared to offer us that much' I said, 'Wow' Carly said again,  
>'So, 250,000 split three ways...is...' she started to work it out,<br>'Four' I said, 'Don't you think Gibby deserves some of it?' I asked,  
>'Oh yeah! Gibby...ok four ways...is..62, 500, right?' she asked,<br>'Yep' I said,  
>'That's awesome, this means we're each gonna end up with like 100 grand each!' she exclaimed,<br>'Yeah' I agreed**, (A/N Btw, guys, I know you don't like authors notes in the middle of stories, I just had to say, that I'm totally making these numbers up so I have no clue, did you know that Yahoo! Spent 80 million on their advertising? :O)**  
>'Yeah, this means you can get your apartment' she said,<br>'Yeah, well I have to secure it first' I said, 'I'll just have to hope for the next few weeks, Lewbert says he can't reserve an apartment for more than one week' I said,  
>'I'm sure he will, if you slip him a couple extra bills' Carly said, I gasped,<br>'Is Carly Shay suggesting I bribe someone?' I asked, in fake shock,  
>'Oh, shut up' she said, pushing my shoulder. I smiled and went back to emailing.<br>2 DAYS LATER

SPOV

'Hey, Babe, How was your exam?' Freddie asked me as I got out of the school building, seeing as technically, he wasn't allowed in the school building,  
>'It bit' I replied, wrapping my arms around him in a hug, 'Sociology? Not my thing' I said,<br>'I bet you did great' he said, trailing his hand down my arm to hold my hand,  
>'Nah, I think I failed, actually I'm pretty sure I did' I said,<br>'Babe, you did fine' he said,  
>'How do you know?' I asked,<br>'I just do' he answered,  
>'Well, that's a legitimate reason...' I said, smiling at him, 'Ugh, but I'm really dreading my Psychology exam on Friday' I said, groaning,<br>'Y'know, If you want, I can help you study?' he offered,  
>'You know Psychology?' I asked, raising my eyebrow,<br>'Yeah, I took it at my school in New York' he replied,  
>'Yeah, that'd be great' I said, smiling, 'Come on, let's go to Carly's' she said, pulling my hand, I pulled her back,<br>'Whoa, what?' she asked,  
>'You forgot something...' I said,<br>'No, I don't think so' she said, smiling and trying to walk away again. I pulled her back and crashed her lips on to mine. She smiled against my lips and kissed me back,  
>'Hi' I whispered, when we pulled away,<br>'Hi' she replied,  
>'Ok, we can go now' I said,<br>'Ok' she said and we started walking,  
>'Hey, Carly and I have got a surprise for you when we get back to hers' I said,<br>'Really? What is it?' she asked, eagerly,  
>'Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?' I replied, smirking,<br>'Well, come on then! Walk faster!' she shouted, basically running and pulling me along,  
>When we got to Carly's, she was sitting on the couch with Gibby waiting for us,<br>'Hey guys' I said,  
>'What's my surprise?' Sam asked, straight away,<br>'Well-' Carly said, standing over and standing next to Freddie, 'The other day, me and Freddie did some research, well, Freddie did some research and we managed to sort out a couple of companies who want to use iCarly for some advertising space-'  
>'-So, we've got two companies who want to advertise and we've already sorted it out, and we're dividing the cash between all four of us' he said,<br>'Seriously?' Sam asked and I nodded, 'So, how much are we talking here?' She asked,  
>'100,000 dollars each' I said,<br>'Seriously?' Sam exclaimed,  
>'You want me to have some?' Gibby asked,<br>'Yeah, of course Gib, you take part in the show' I said,  
>'Wow, guys I don't know what to say-'<br>'Yeah, yeah' Sam waved him off, 'So, where's the cash?' Sam asked, I rolled my eyes,  
>'The check will be here on Friday' I said,<br>'Aww, man we've got to wait until then?' Sam whined. I smiled,  
>'Just be grateful, Sam' I said,<br>'Hey! I'm grateful!' she protested, 'So, have you guys sorted everything out then?' she asked,  
>'Yep' Carly replied, 'All you have to do is spend the money wisely or you could save it in an interest account for your future and-' Sam, Gibby and I all looked at her, 'What?' she asked.<p>

FPOV

'Ok, one more time' I said to Sam. We were both currently sitting on her bed (Carly's guest room bed) and I was trying to help her to study but it was not going very well, 'The psychodynamic model?' I asked,  
>'Um...Ellis?' she asked and I sighed,<br>'No' I said, throwing the revision card I had in my hands on the bed,  
>'Oh, forget it, I'm useless at this, I'm never gonna pass!' she exclaimed, falling back on the bed and putting her hands on her face,<br>'Yes, you will' I said, pulling her back so she was sitting up, 'You've just got to focus while studying' I said,  
>'Studying's boring!' she exclaimed,<br>'I know, but-'  
>'Have you noticed how they conveniently but the word 'dying' and the end of it?' she asked. I rolled my eyes,<br>'Sam, just concentrate' I said,  
>'No, it's too hard!' she whined,<br>'Ok, um, let's use another strategy' I said, 'Ok, How about every time you get a question right, you get a kiss?' I suggested,  
>'Ok...' she said, hesitantly,<br>'Ok,' I said, picking up the pile of revision cards, 'The psychodynamic approach?' I asked,  
>'Um...Freud?' she asked,<br>'Sam, that's right' I smiled at her,  
>'Really?' she asked, smiling,<br>'Yep' I answered, leaning over and pecking her on the lips once,  
>'Ok, um, the cognitive approach?' I asked,<br>'Ellis?' I smiled and kissed her again,  
>'The acronym for the biological approach?' I asked,<br>'Um...Bing?'  
>'What does it stand for?'<br>'Biochemistry, infection, neuroanatomy and Genetics?' I smiled, and kissed her again,  
>'See, Sam you know this stuff' I said,<br>'I guess I just needed the right motivation' she smiled, leaning forward to kiss me again,  
>'Uh uh' I said, stopping her, 'you gotta get a question right' I said and she sighed,<br>'Ok, um, What is the Adrenal Medulla?' I asked,

'A gland in the kidney' she answered, instantly. I leant forward to kiss her again.

FPOV

'Ok, don't forget we have iCarly tonight' I said, giving Sam her books when we were at the school doors,  
>'I don't wanna go' she whined,<br>'Sammy, you sound like a little kid' I said,  
>'Oh shut up' she said, and I smiled, 'Come and put my books in my locker?' she asked,<br>'You know I can't' I said,  
>'Come on, school hasn't even started yet...' she said,<br>'Fine' I gave in, taking her books from her. She took my hand and led me to her locker. She entered her locker combination and took her books off me and put them in the locker,  
>'So, did you find a dress for the dance?' I asked her,<br>'Oh, shit that's tomorrow...' she said, 'I'd forgotten all about it, being to occupied with my exams',  
>'Yeah they'll be over soon Babe, your last one's tomorrow, so did you?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, Carly bought it' she said,  
>'Really? Did she choose it?' he asked,<br>'No! You think I'd let her choose my dress? I'd look like a frickin' Barbie' I said,  
>'Yeah, she does have very...pink taste...'<br>'Hey, Freddie!' Wendy exclaimed, running up to us, 'I didn't know you were back! I didn't know you'd left until someone told me a week after you'd gone! So, how come you're back now? How was New York? I went there once, but I didn't like it because me and my family almost got shot, but you didn't as I can see, because you're here! Sorry, I can't talk for long, gotta go to class, Bye!' she exclaimed, hopping off,  
>'Wow, is it me or did she get more-'<br>'Crazy? Yeah' Sam replied. Just then we saw Carly walking toward us with her science book held out in front of her and she was staring at it. She wasn't looking where she was going and walked right past us into someone's locker. She fell on the floor and her book landed on the floor beside her,  
>'Carls, are you ok?' Sam asked, helping her up, taking one hand while I took the other,<br>'Yeah, I just-fell' she replied, standing up and brushing herself off,  
>'Carls, you really need to cool it with the studying' Sam said,<br>'No, I can't my physics exam's today and I need to-' Just then the bell went signalling Sam's lesson and Carly's exam, 'Oh my gosh! I'm not prepared! I need to-' she started panicking,  
>'Carls, you'll be fine' Sam reassured her, 'I'll meet you here after, ok?'<br>'You'll do great' I told her,  
>'Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late! I have to go!' she exclaimed, running off in the direction of the hall,<br>'Ok, I'm gonna go now' I said,  
>'Ugh, fine' Sam sulked,<br>'Don't sulk, it's not attractive' I said, smiling,  
>'Oh, shut up' she told me,<br>'See you at home' I kissed her once on the lips. I pulled away and started walking back to Carly's.


	69. Studying and Multiple Orgasms

When I got back to Bushwell plaza, I saw that Carly's lock was broken. It was obvious that special care was taken in disguising it but I could still tell because I'd spent nearly my lifetime with her and only one person could do that. I pushed open the door,  
>'Sam!' I called,<br>'Hey, Freddo, you finally made it' she said, popping out of the kitchen with a fat cake,  
>'Sam, what are you doing here?' I asked,<br>'School's boring, I'd rather be here' she said, biting off a bit of her cake,

'How did you get here before me?' I asked,  
>'I took the bus' she shrugged,<br>'What? You said you didn't have any-' I stopped, feeling my pocket,  
>'Sam!' I scolded,<br>'Sorry' she said, laughing once and chucking me my wallet that she stole,  
>'Sam, you have to get back to school' I said, walking toward her,<br>'But I can think of more fun things to do...' she said, seductively,  
>'Sam, go back to school' I told her,<br>'Why?' she whined,  
>'Because you're final exam's tomorrow and I'm not gonna let you miss out on what could be valuable studying time' I said and she rolled her eyes at me,<br>'Exactly! I'd only be stuck in the library all day doing studying anyway and I'd rather do it our way' she said, smiling seductively at me. I walked toward her so I was standing so close to her, our noses were almost touching,  
>'You have to go meet Carly' I told her,<br>'But we still have-' she looked at her phone, 'Three hours. Hm, what can we do in three hours...?' she trailed off,  
>'Study' I replied. She groaned as I sat down on the couch. She threw herself down next to me, 'Ok, books?' I asked. She sighed and got them out of her backpack which was down the side of the couch. She threw them on my lap. I groaned as they hit my, um, 'privates'<br>'Sam!' I groaned,  
>'Uh hu?' she asked. She looked at me and saw me in pain from what she had just done, 'Aw, sorry babe, you want e to kiss it better?' she said, smirking,<br>'Sam, no, you've got to study' I said, using all my will power. She groaned and I opened one of the books,  
>'Ok, so stress' I started,<br>'Ugh!' she over-dramatically groaned,  
>'is-' I said, trailing off, waiting for her answer. She sighed,<br>'-is the body's reaction to a change that requires a physical, mental or emotional adjustment or response' she said, in a bored tone,  
>'Correct' I told her and leant forward to give her a kiss on her lips, she tried to deepen it but I managed to pull away.<p>

SPOV

I started to deepen the kiss but he pulled away,

'Sam, you need to study' he said. I rolled my eyes, 'Ok, um, what is the key assumption of the behavioural approach?' he asked,  
>'That all behaviour is learnt' I answered,<br>'that's right' he said. I smiled and leant forward to kiss him. He tried to pull away after a few seconds, but I brought my hands up to the back of his head, so he couldn't pull way. I forced my tongue through his mouth, as I held his head in place. He was still trying to pull away, managing our words like, 'Sam...stop...study...test' occasionally. I suddenly came up with an idea. I arranged my legs so I was straddling him and I moved my mouth next to his ear. I lightly nibbled on his ear lobe and heard him groan. I smiled knowing I had him. Suddenly, he switched us over by picking me up and throwing me against the couch. He came over me and kissed me forcefully on my lips. He pushed me lightly and layed me down on the couch and then he positioned himself over me to kiss me again. He forced his tongue through my lips and explored my mouth. He had one hand on the couch holding him above me and one in my hair at the back of my head. I raised one hand to put at the back of his head, but he grabbed it and pinned it down on the couch. He kissed me harder and started to take my shirt off.

'Oh my god' I breathed, sitting on the couch with Freddie, with only a blanket covering us both,  
>'I know' he agreed,<br>'We just had sex on the couch' I said, smiling,  
>'Yeah' he said, smiling at me,<br>'Hey, uh, let's not tell Carly about this' I said,  
>'Agreed' he said, kissing me. He deepened the kiss by capturing my bottom lip in his teeth, gently,<br>'Mmm' I moaned, 'Ready for round two?' I asked against his lips. I felt him smile,  
>'Upstairs. Now' he said. I smiled.<p>

'Wow' I said, lying on the guest bed next to Freddie. I leant over to kiss him again,  
>'I know' he said,<br>'I mean, I've heard people talk about multiple orgasms, but I never thought I'd experience it' I said,  
>'Really?' he asked, 'How many times?' he asked,<br>'I dunno, I lost count after 6' I said,  
>'Yeah, I've been working on my stamina' he said, smirking,<br>'Well, aren't we cocky!' I exclaimed,  
>'You love it' he smirked, kissing me. I pulled away and looked at my phone,<br>'Aw, I have to go meet Carls in half an hour' I said, putting my phone back, 'Aw, I don't wanna move!' I whined,  
>'Aw, sorry babe' Freddie said, 'Come on' he said, taking my hand.<p>

Freddie dropped me off at school to meet Carly, I looked at my phone Carly would be out in five minutes,  
>'So, are you guys gonna come back? Or you gonna stay till three?' he asked,<br>'I don't know, Carly will probably wanna stay...Just wait here till I call you, ok?' I asked,  
>'Sure thing, Babe' I leant forward to kiss him and then opened the door and made my way to the school doors. I pushed them open and Carly was just coming out of the hall. She looked around and spotted me,<br>'Oh my god, Sam!' she shouted,  
>'What?' I asked, alarmed,<br>'I need to get out of here! It's doing my nut!' she screamed. I laughed at her phrase and watched her as she stormed through the door. I opened the school door and saw that she was already in the back of Freddie's car, arms crossed. I laughed and made my way to the car.

FPOV

_I saw Carly walking toward the car and let's just say, she did not look happy,  
>'Hey Carls, how'd it go?' I asked, when she opened the door and stepped in,<br>'Shit' she replied Wow, Carly very rarely swore, if at all,  
>'That bad, huh?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, I knew like none of the questions and I studied for like, I dunno, three months? Straight!' she complained. I smiled, Carly did have the tendency to over react, she probably did fine. Just then the door opened revealing Sam. She sat down with a sigh,  
>'Hey Babe' I said,<em>  
>'Hey, Carly didn't want to stay after all' she sighed, putting her seatbelt on. I laughed and started the engine. Whilst we were driving, we had to listen to Carly going on about her exam,<br>'I mean, they were stupid questions anyway! Who cares about luminous intensity?' she exclaimed. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled out her phone and I saw her pressing some buttons. A few seconds later, my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket with one hand and looked at it. _One new message from Sammy_ _we need to cheer Carly up, how do you feel about stopping at build-a-bra?_ I looked at her and she smiled, hopefully, _Fine_ I texted back. I looked at her reading the text and she smiled. _Thank you_ she mouthed. I rolled my eyes and stopped at the mall,  
>'What are we doing here?' Carly asked,<br>'Come on' said Sam, getting out of the car,  
>'What?' Carly asked. Sam poked her head in the car,<br>'We're going shopping' Sam said,  
>'Ok' Carly said, getting out the car. Sam shut the door and poked her head through the window,<br>'Hey, do you wanna come or-' she said, smiling,  
>'As tempting as watching you try on bra's sounds, I think I'll pass, just try to cheer up Carly' I said,<br>'Ok' she said,  
>'Wait, remember you have your exam tomorrow-'<br>'Way to get me down, Freddo...' she said,  
>'Sam, seriously, you need to study, so please get home early?' I asked,<br>'Fine' she sighed, twitching her nose,  
>'Sam' I said,<br>'What?' she asked,  
>'You're lying' I said, pointing to my nose,<br>'Damn' she said, under her breath, 'Well, maybe I was, but I don't wanna study! It's so boring! I told you about my word theory, right?' she asked,  
>'Yes, you did Sam' I said,<br>'Ok, so-'  
>'But you still need to study' I said,<br>'Aw!' she whined,  
>'Come on, please for me?' I asked, hoping it would work on her,<br>'Dude, that doesn't work on me' she said,  
>'Whatever' I said, 'Be before school gets out' I said. That gave them two hours,<br>'No, we'll be as long as it takes us' she protested, determined not to be told what to do,  
>'Sam, if you don't get home before three, then you're not doing iCarly' I said. I didn't want to have to do that, but it got serious (AN ;) Haha). Sam gasped,  
>'You can't do that!' she exclaimed,<br>'Yeah, I can' I said, 'Tech producer' I pointed to myself, 'Without me, you can't even get the show on the air' I said, smiling,  
>'Oh, I hate you' she said, glaring at me,<br>'But you love me' I smiled. She smiled a little and rolled her eyes. She started to walk away, 'Wait!' I called, 'When will you be back?' I asked,  
>'When we're done!' she shouted back. I sighed and took out my phone. I started to text Carls, if Sam didn't listen to me, she'd definitely listen to Carly, <em>To: Carly<br>From: Freddie_ _Hey, Sam has an exam tomorrow can you make sure she gets home before three so she can do some studying? _I sent it and immediately got a reply, _I'm on it :) _I smiled and started to text Sam, I had an idea that would get her home early, _To: Sammy  
>From: Freddie<br>if you don't get home and do some studying then no sex for two weeks ;) xx_ I hesitated before I sent it. Did I really want to give up sex for two weeks? No, but neither did she, and that made sure she'd be home on time. I sent it and got a reply a few minutes later, _You bastard! : you wouldnt do that you dont have the willpower..._ _Oh yeah? Would you be willing to test that theory?_ _Again, you bastard..._ _You love me anyways_ _Unfortunately..._she texted back. I rolled my eyes and put my phone on the dash board and started the engine.

**So, I hope you enjoyed it, please review! I'd love to hear your fave parts of the chapter :)  
><strong> 


	70. Multiple Orgasms and Dresses

Hey guys :) so I don't think this chapters one of my best :P but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyways :) Please review and tell me what you think and it would be good to hear what your favourite part is :)

SPOV We got back at three thirty, due to Carly's obsessing that I had to study. We opened the door to Carly's apartment to see Freddie on the couch,  
>'Hey Freddie' Carly greeted,<br>'Sup, Fredlumps?' I asked,  
>'You guys are half an hour late' he stated,<br>'So?' I asked, 'It's half an hour'  
>'You said you'd be back at three' he said,<br>'No, I said I'd be back whenever' I corrected him,  
>'I'm just gonna go, um-' Carly said, running up the stairs,<br>'You do realise your exam's tomorrow, right?' he asked,  
>'Yes, I do' I said, mimicking his tone,<br>'Sam, take this seriously, you have to study!'  
>'But I don't want to, we've established I'm crap at psychology, so just let me fail, will ya?' I yelled,<br>'First off, you've established, and second, you're not crap, you're just lazy' he said,  
>'Thanks, love you too' I said, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes,<br>'Come on' he said, taking my hand, 'you need to cram now, if you're gonna do iCarly later' he said, pulling me upstairs to my room. 'Dude! iCarly's in a half hour, now can I go get ready?' I asked,  
>'Just one more question' he said,<br>'No! No more, I can't take it!' I yelled dramatically, clutching at my head,  
>'Fine' he gave in, 'But we're studying after' he said. I smiled, jumping up,<br>'Key' I stated, holding my hand out to him. He sighed and reached into his pocket and dropped into my hand a key,  
>'Carly!' I called,<br>'Yeah?' she called back, from the room Freddie had her locked in, due to the fact that she kept interrupting while he was 'Moulding my mind',  
>'Let's do iCarly' I said, unlocking the door. 'In 5, 4, 3, 2-' Freddie said, pointing to us,<br>'I'm Carly!' Carly exclaimed,  
>'Which means I must be Sam!' I said,<br>'and welcome to' Carly said,  
>'iCarly!' we both shouted, while I pressed the applause button on the remote. We did a few bits before Carly stated that we were going to take questions from the audience,<br>'Ok, so most of you know that I've finished all my exams now!' Carly shouted, 'Woo! But sadly, Sam hasn't, she's still got one tomorrow' We both made sad faces, pouting and I pressed the 'Aww' button on the remote, 'But before we take questions a little word from our tech producer, Fredward!' Carly exclaimed, running to Freddie to take the camera from him,  
>'Hello, people of earth who own computers, now for the last couple of days, I've been trying to get Sam to study for her last test' he said. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what he was doing, 'But she won't because she says it's boring'<br>'Which it is!' I interrupted, 'Have you noticed the word 'Dying' is at the end of the word 'Studying'?' I asked,  
>'Anyway,' Freddie said, 'I thought what better way to get her to study, then using her favourite thing in the world? At first I was gonna use bacon but then I realised she ate all of it this morning so...' he trailed off,<br>'Fredwardo, what are you doin-' I started to ask,  
>'Ok! Let's take some questions from the viewers!' he exclaimed, taking a handful of cards Carly was handing him, 'and remember Sam, every time you get a question right, you get to throw a pie at Gibby' he said, backing up. Suddenly, Gibby came through the door, wearing clown pants and of course, no shirt. <em>I could not be more confused at this moment...<br>_'Ok, was the theory but of attachment put forth by Bowlby nature or nurture?' he read off the card,  
>'Um, nature?' I asked. Suddenly, a pie was in my hand. I looked back and saw Wendy. I looked at the pie and then at the scared, trembling Gibby in front of me. I smiled and launched the pie at him, trying to aim for his face. I got his chest,<br>'Ok, who did the Little Albert study in the behavioural model?' he read off the card,  
>'Watson and Reynor' I replied, again another pie was put in my hand. A few questions and a lot of pies later, Gibby was covered in pies and I couldn't see another clear spot to hit him. Suddenly I had an idea,<br>'Ok, what experiment did Pavlov conduct?' he asked,  
>'Pavlov's dogs' I said. I smiled when I pie was placed in my hand. I smiled at Gibby and he cowered in fear. I quickly turned and threw the pie at Freddie. It landed right on his face, getting cream all over his face and his shirt. I smiled and couldn't hold back a laugh,<br>'Oh, you think this is funny do you?' he asked and I managed to nod through laughing fits. Freddie held out his hand, palm up toward Wendy,  
>'Wendy, pie' he said and she quickly put a pie in his hand,<br>'You wouldn't dare' I said. He smirked and threw the pie at me. I ducked and it hit Wendy,  
>'Oh my god, Wendy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, Sam moved-' he was cut off my a pie being thrown in his face,<br>'Carly!' Freddie scolded,  
>'Sorry' she laughed, licking pie cream off her fingers. A few seconds later we were all having a pie tossing fight in the studio. Before we knew it, it was time to end the show,<br>'Well, that's all for this iCarly' Carly said, licking her fingers. Carly, Wendy, Gibby, Freddie and I all stood in a row, all covered in pie cream. '_Name a method of stress management' _I tapped my pen on the edge of the desk. _Oh! I remember this! It was when I that, slightly sour smelling pie at Gibby's face. _I smiled remembering and put my pen to my paper and started writing. 'Hey, how was it?' Freddie asked,  
>'Great, I knew more answers than I thought I would' I said, skipping up to him and kissing him once on the lips,<br>'See? I told you you'd do fine' he said, smiling,  
>'Oh, shut up' I said, pushing his shoulder. He laughed and put his arm around me,<br>'Now, come on' he said, pulling me toward the school exit,  
>'Where are we going?' I asked,<br>'Out' he replied. We walked for a while before he spoke again, 'I have some news' he said,  
>'What is it?' I asked,<br>'The contracts came today, Y'know from that company that want to advertise on iCarly' he said, 'Me and Carly sat down and went through them and it's all signed and done' he smiled,  
>'You and Carly sat down?' I asked,<br>'Yeah' he answered,  
>'Well, what about me?' I asked,<br>'Well, we figured you wouldn't want to do something involving reading or writing' he said. He was right, but I was a little hurt that they did it without me. I let it go and we continued walking.  
>We were sitting in a booth at a posh Italian restaurant that Freddie took me too,<br>'So, why are we here, Fredwardo?' I asked, looking at the menu,  
>'Does a guy need an excuse to spoil his beautiful girlfriend?' he asked, smiling,<br>'Yes' I said, after looking at him with my eyebrow raised,  
>'Ok, well I just wanted to treat you, Y'know 'cause all your exams are over'<br>'Oh' I said,  
>'And to remind you that the dance is tonight' he said, smiling,<br>'Oh, yeah' I said, quietly. He looked at me and took my hand across the table,  
>'Look, we don't have to go to this thing if you don't want to' he said,<br>'No, it's ok, you want to go, Carly bought me a dress and I promised I'd go' I said,  
>'Are you sure?' he asked,<br>'Yeah, plus it might be kinda fun' I said, smiling. He smiled and brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it, 'you're so cheesy, Benson'  
>'You love it' he said, smiling. I smiled at him, Just then a waitress came over,<br>'Hello, my name's Rita, and I'll be serving you today' she said, 'Have you decided on your drinks?' she asked, paying a little too much attention to Freddie,  
>'Yes, um, I'll have a coke' he said,<br>'Ok' she smiled and wrote it down. She looked up at Freddie and smiled,  
>'And I'll have a lemonade!' I almost shouted. She tore her gaze away from Freddie and looked at me with a bored face,<br>'Right' she said, writing it down. She turned back to Freddie and smiled,  
>'Your drinks will be right out' she smiled and shot one last glance at me and turned to walk away. I turned to Freddie. He was smiling at me,<br>'Now, where were we?' he asked. I raised my eyebrow him.  
>'Um, did you just miss that?' I asked,<br>'Miss what?' he asked. I gaped at him,  
>'That waitress totally had a thing for you' I said,<br>'Really? Huh, didn't notice' he smiled at me,  
>'Yeah, right' I said,<br>'I really didn't!' he protested. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
>'Ok! Here are your drinks' the waitress said, coming over and putting our drinks down on the table. When she put Freddie's down she gave him a little slip of paper under his drink. She gave him a wink before walking back to the kitchen. I looked at him as he unfolded the bit of paper. I looked at it and it had her number on it,<br>'Ok, I noticed that' he said, smiling. I smiled. He screw it up and threw it on the empty table behind us. I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth next,  
>'You're not keeping it?' I blurted out,<br>'What?' he asked,  
>'Well, it's just she was pretty, a brunette in a skirt, I just figured a cute girl gave you her number so-' I said, taking a sip of my drink,<br>'Sam, do you even consider yourself to be my girlfriend?' he asked,  
>'Yes! Of course I do! I just meant when, you know, you want a change or get bored with me and you seem to like brunettes in skirts so I thought that-'<br>'Sam' he said, taking my hand, 'you have to stop this' he said,  
>'Stop what?' I asked,<br>'Underestimating yourself' he said, 'I'm never gonna leave you again, ok? Not after the last time' he said. I nodded slightly,  
>'Ok' I said, quietly,<br>'Anyway, I prefer hot blondes in shorts' he smiled. I smiled and laughed once. FPOV 'Thank you' I said, as the waitress came to take our plates away. I looked at Sam and smiled but stopped when I saw that she was glaring at the waitress. I was about to look at the waitress when Sam spoke,  
>'Hey! Eyes on your own boyfriend, bitch!' she shouted. She quickly covered her mouth and her eyes widened. I gaped at her in amazement. I looked at the waitress and she was looking at Sam with wide eyes, 'I, um-' she tried to say. The waitress turned and walked away, fast. When she was gone, I looked at Sam with wide eyes,<br>'what the _hell_ was _that_?' I asked,  
>'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out, I was only thinking it-' she started to say, 'But too be fair, she was being a bitch' she said and I smiled,<br>'Come on, let's get out of here' I said, throwing a few notes on the table and grabbing Sam's hand, 'I had to do some convincing for Carly to let you stay out this long' I said,  
>'What?' she asked, looking confused,<br>'The dance?' I asked,  
>'Oh, right' she said, 'Every time there's a dance, Carly wants to spend like 5 hours getting ready before hand'<br>'Yep, lets go' I was downstairs in Carly's living room and had been for the last 2 hours, waiting for Sam and Carly to come down. I was watching Celebrities underwater when I decided to check the iCarly website. I was surfing the web, when I looked down to the side of the counter and I saw a pile of envelopes. I picked them up and looked through them. I assumed that Carly hadn't looked through the post yet, just put it on the side, probably to pre occupied with the dance, because one of them was from one of the companies we emailed about an advertising deal,  
>'Carls!' I called up the stairs,<br>'Yeah?' she called back,  
>'Have you checked the post today?'<br>'No, I left it on the table' she called. I shrugged and opened it, after all it was addressed to all of us. I took the papers out that were inside of it and it was a check for the advertising deal for 100,000 dollars. I smiled. I turned to go upstairs and tell Carly and Sam, but just then they were coming down the stairs. _Wow, Sam looked amazing, and so hot. _She was wearing a one –shoulder black dress that ended just after her knees. There was a thin red belt around her stomach and she was wearing a pair of red heals. Her hair was pulled half up and tightened into curls and she had obviously let Carly do her make-up. She also had a little red clutch bag (obviously Carly's) as well. Carly looked pretty too, in a short red dress and her hair pinned back, but I was really paying to much attention to Sam to notice her,  
>'Wow' I said, 'you look-amazing' I said,<br>'Thanks, Nub' she said. I rolled my eyes, 'I made the stupid mistake of letting Carly loose at my face' she said. I smiled,  
>'You girls ready to go?' I asked,<br>'Aren't we waiting for your date?' Sam asked, smiling at Carly,  
>'No, he's meeting me there' she said, walking out the door. I slid my arm around Sam's waist and directed her toward the door,<br>'You look smoking hot in that dress' I whispered in her hear, 'But I bet you'd look even hotter without it' I said. She slapped me on the shoulder, but she blushed. I smiled and we made our away toward the door.

**Please review, guys! The buttons RIGHT there! Come on! **


	71. Dresses and Dances

Sorry, this chapters pretty short guys :( but the next one will be longer :)

SPOV

We walked in the dance and immediately I spotted Gibby in the corner with his drink due to the bright yellow suit he was wearing. Freddie reached out for my hand and I slipped mine into his as he intertwined our fingers. We walked to a free table in the corner of the room and I sat down while Freddie got me a drink. Soon, he came back with to cups in his hands. He set my cup down in front of me and sat down with his,  
>'Thanks' I said, taking a gulp of my drink. I looked over at Gibby and Carly and they were slow dancing whilst making out, 'Ew' I said, grossed out,<br>'What?' he asked. I pointed to Carly and Gibby and he turned his head to look at them,  
>'Oh my god, how Carly can do that without throwing up, I have no idea' I said,<br>'Hey, Gibby's a good guy' he said,  
>'Well, yeah but I never thought she'd actually date him' she said. He laughed.<p>

'Ok, one more time' I was throwing cheese nips at the back of the guys head sitting in front of us. I threw the cheese nip and it hit the guy, square in the back of the head. He reached his hand up to the back of his head and looked at us,  
>'He did it' I told him, pointing at Freddie. Freddie turned to the guy and sighed,<br>'Again, very sorry' he said and I smiled. He turned back and he was looking at the dance floor. Now, I wasn't one for dancing at school dances I thought the whole thing was a bit nubbish, heck, I thought this whole thing was nubbish. I could tell he wanted to dance though. I sighed,  
>'Wanna dance?' I asked. He turned to me and shrugged;<br>'Dancing's not your thing' he quoted from when I'd said it a few weeks ago. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I held my hand out to him,  
>'I only dance with slow songs' I said, 'they take the least effort' I shrugged and he smiled. He took my hand and got up. I led us both to the dance floor and he put his arms around my waist. I smiled and put my arms around his shoulders. We started moving to the rhythm of the music. I saw Carly and Gibby dancing over Freddie's shoulder. She smiled at me and gave me a wave. I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway,<br>'Did I mention you look hot tonight?' he whispered in my ear. Did he mention it? It was all he was saying on the car ride here,  
>'Once or twice' I smiled. He smiled and I pecked his lips. I started to pull away but he put his hand on the back of my head holding me there. After about thirty seconds of making out, we pulled away,<p>

'I mean it, you really look gorgeous' he said, smiling. I smiled back,  
>'Cheesy' I said again,<br>'Who cares?' he asked, leaning for another kiss but just then my phone started ringing.

_Make it stop.  
>Let this end,<br>Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.  
>It's come to this,<br>A weightless step.  
>On the way down singing,<br>Woah, woah. _I quickly pulled away and searched for my phone in my bag,

'That's your ringtone?' Freddie asked, and I nodded, 'you have a song about suicide...on your phone?' he asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him,  
><em>Hello? <em>I asked, down the phone,

'Samantha Puckett?' a deep voice asked,  
>'Yeah?' I asked, 'Who is this?' I asked,<p>

'This is the police' they said, 'Do you have a second to talk?' they asked,  
>'Yeah, of course' I said. I turned, without looking at Freddie and walked to our table and sat down. No one was around me, 'Yes?' I asked,<br>'Miss Puckett, we have received an anonymous tip that Pamela Puckett and Pete Sanders may be child abusers and we would like you to come in for questioning' they said. My breath caught in my throat. _An anonymous tip? _I immediately thought of who it could be. Only Freddie and Carly know, I thought and Freddie did mention that I had to go to the police about what they'd done to me...  
>'Miss?' the voice down the phone answered,<br>'Yeah?' I snapped,  
>'Could you please come down the station for questioning?' they asked,<br>'Yeah, sure' I sighed,  
>'Excellent, we have a spot open on the 27th' they said. <em>Thats only a couple days away,<br>'Yeah, sure' _I answered,  
>'Thank you, Miss Puckett' they said, 'Have a nice evening' they said and they hung up. I stared at my phone for a few seconds before looking up at the dance floor. Freddie and Carly were dancing happily to a fast song with Gibby and Wendy. I sighed and stood up. I walked toward the door. I can't believe Freddie would go behind my back like that. I'm not angry with him, or mad of course not, just a bit disappointed that he'd go behind my back. I pushed open the door and started walking toward Bushwell plaza, it wasn't that far.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Just because the chapters shorter doesn't mean I need reviews ANY less, so please REVIEW! :D:D:D:D:D**


	72. Dances and Friends

**Hey guys! Please enjoy this chapter, sorry if there's any mistakes or anything, I was tired when I wrote this so...but if you leave any spelling mistakes in the REIVIEWS I KNOW you're gonna leave (Hint, hint ;) **

I was walking down the path when I saw a group of people, about my age, blocking the alleyway I used to take a short cut to Bushwell. Most were wearing hoodies with their hoods up. They looked around my age and fine but I wasn't taking any chances. I started walking past them, having to go the long way to Bushwell, ignoring them,  
>'Hey!' One called after me, I ignored them,<br>'Hey, Sammy!' That was weird, they knew my nam-  
>'Yo, Samantha!' a voice that sounded like a girl's called. I immediately whirled around and yelled at them,<br>'Don't call me that!' ...Instant reaction. Now that I was looking at them face on, I could see them more clearly, 'Jo?' I asked, slowly walking toward them,  
>'Hey, Sammy' she said,<br>'Oh my god!' I exclaimed running toward her and giving her a hug. She hugged me back and I pulled away and looked around the group, 'Oh my god, Reese? Danni? Chase?' I asked, smiling,  
>'How ya doing, Sammy?' Chase asked, smiling<br>'Sam' Danni 'greeted',  
>'Sam! Long time no see' Reese said, hugging me. I hugged him back and pulled away when it started to get awkward seeing as we used to date,<br>'Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?' I asked smiling,  
>'Long story' Jo answered, 'Danni did some stuff up in Atlantic and we had to come down here to this shithole' she said, taking a drag of her cigarette and glaring at Danni,<br>'Sorry!' She snapped, 'Like you guys wo9uldn't have done it, besides, it was pretty funny' she smirked. I didn't ever wanna know what she did,  
>'Typical Danni' I said, smiling at her,<br>'Yeah' Jo agreed, 'So, what's up with you now?' she asked,  
>'Nothing much' I shrugged. She nodded, taking another drag of her cig,<br>'Parents?' she asked,  
>'Jail' I replied,<br>'Serves them right' Jo said,  
>'Yeah' agreed Reese, 'For what they did to our little Sammy' he said, putting his arm around me and kissing my hair,<br>'Still doing that stupid webshow?' Danni asked. Danni never liked me. She fancied Reese when we used to date and she made a few unsuccessful attempts at breaking us up, by the looks of it she still likes him,  
>'iCarly? Yeah' I answered,<br>'Don't listen to her' Reese said, arm _still _around me. Danni glared at me, 'We all used to _love _it' he smiled, giving me a one armed hug, 'Dude, why are you dressed so prissy?' he asked, taking his arm away and stepping beck so he could look at me,  
>'School dance and I let Carly loose at my hair, my face and she picked my outfit' I said,<br>'The Carly as in the Carly of iCarly?' Chase asked, I rolled my eyes,  
>'Yeah' I said,<br>'Dude, that Carly chick is hot!'Reese said,  
>'Sam, you want a cig?' Jo asked, holding one out for me,<br>'No, thanks' I said,  
>'You do still smoke, don't you?' she asked,<br>'Well, no' I said and they all looked at me, 'I mean, it got so hard to hide it from Carly and Freddie so I just couldn't be bothered anymore' I said, which was true,  
>'You mean that Freddie dork of iCarly?' Reese asked, I nodded,<br>'Man, he is such a geek' said Danni,  
>'Hey guys, he is one of my friends' I said,<br>'Right, Sorry Sam' Chase said. I smiled, I always liked him...  
>I looked at my phone, 'Whoa, guys, I gotta go'<br>'What now?' Jo asked, 'You just got here' she said, 'We need to catch up' she said,  
>'Yeah sorry guys, I'm staying with Carls and she's already freaking out I left the dance early' I said, looking at the texts I'd received from her and Freddie,<br>'Then meet us tomorrow' Jo said,  
>'I can't' I said, no way would Carly and Freddie let me go out when I was supposed to rehearse iCarly bits with them,<br>'Come on, Sammy' Reese said,  
>'Don't call me that' I said. It's what Freddie calls me and he's gonna ruin it,<p>

'Then meet us tomorrow' he said,  
>'It would be great to see you again, Sam' Chase smiled,<br>'Ok fine!' I gave in, 'Where and when?' I asked,  
>'Wanna crash the mall?' Reese asked,<br>'Yeah, sounds awesome' Jo said,  
>'Mall tomorrow at two, k?' she asked, I was about to answer but she cut me off, 'Great we'll see you then' she smiled,<br>'Ok, see you guys then' I said, setting off to walk home.

I opened the door to find Carly and Freddie sitting on the couch, waiting for me. As soon as I close the door, Freddie turned his head to me, shot up off the sofa and pulled me into a hug,  
>'Babe, what happened to you?' He asked, pulling away to look me in the face,<br>'I left early and walked by myself' I said,  
>'But Sam, we walked and we beat you here' Carly said, 'What did you do?' she asked, getting up off the couch and folding her arms over her chest,<br>'I, um got a call from the police' I said. They both looked at me like I'd grown another head or something,  
>'What, um-what did they say?' Freddie asked,<br>'They wanted me to come in for questioning' I said, sitting down on the sofa,  
>'When?' Freddie asked, sitting down next to me,<br>'Next Tuesday' I replied. I heard him sigh,

'Babe, are you ok?' he asked,  
>'Yeah, I'm fine' and I actually was, 'I mean, it had to happen sometime, right?' I asked, 'I'm just glad it was now rather than later' I said. Freddie smiled and kissed my hair,<br>'Come on' I said, taking his hand,  
>'Where are we going?' he asked,<br>'I'm tired' I replied, 'Night Carls' I called,  
>'Night, Sam' she replied,<br>'See you in the morning, Carly' Freddie said.

I woke up, laying on Freddie's chest. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. _10:30 _Only three hours until I leave to meet Jo and everyone,  
>'Freddie?' I asked, rubbing his shoulder,<br>'Mmm' he groaned, still asleep, telling me to go away in his own way,  
>'Freddie?' I asked again, trailing my hand over his chest. He smiled, eyes still closed, 'Freddie wake up' I said, moving to lick up his neck. When I reached his ear I nibbled his ear lobe. He groaned and smiled. He opened his eyes slightly,<br>'Morning' I smiled at him,  
>'Morning' I replied, smiling,<br>'Guys!' Carly called through the door, 'We were supposed to start rehearsal a half hour ago!' she shouted,  
>'Ugh' I groaned, getting up. I walked over to my (The guest) closet to pick something to wear.<p>

FPOV

She got out of bed and threw the sheets back. She was wearing one of my shirts and nothing else. It was short, but it still covered her. She walked to the closet to find some clothes. She looked through her clothes and threw some on the floor. She started looking around for something and she looked up on the top shelf of the closet. She reached up to get it and every time she reached up, my shirt she was wearing would rise up a bit and she wasn't wearing any underwear. She suddenly turned around,  
>'Are you looking at my ass?' she asked, smiling,<br>'Yeah' I said, smiling back. She laughed and started getting changed in front of me. She a denim skirt with leggings and a penny tee that she had personalised with _Sam loves ham _on it. I got out of bed and started to get changed,

'GUYS! COME ON!' Carly called,  
>'IN A MINUTE!' Sam shouted back. I laughed and started getting changed.<p>

'Okay, we're here, what we doing first?' Sam said, slamming the door open and walking in and throwing herself on a beanbag chair. I closed the door behind us and started fixing something on the laptop,  
>'Okay, I was thinking we would do another bit of 'Messin' with Lewbert' and then maybe 'Bikini dog food fights' and then maybe some 'Random Dancing' bits toward the end?' she asked,<p>

'Ok, yeah sounds good' I said. Sam stayed silent,  
>'Sam?' Carly asked. No reply,<br>'Sammy?' I asked,  
>'What?' she asked,<br>'Did you hear what I said?' Carly asked,  
>'Mm? Yeah, Lewbert, dog food, dancing got it' she said, smiling,<br>'Ok, so let's rehearse'

We'd been rehearsing for a few hours and it looked like Sam was getting bored. Suddenly, she got up from sitting on the beanbag chair,  
>'Right, well as fun as this is Carls, I have to go' she said, picking up my jacket that I gave her and walking toward the door,<br>'Where are you going?' Carly exclaimed,  
>'Out, I need to pick up some stuff' she said, 'Bye, babe' she said, kissing me on the cheek, 'Love you'<br>'Love you, too' I said, while she walked out the door,  
>'Do you believe her?' Carly asked,<br>'Yeah' I shrugged.

SPOV

We had been rehearsing for a few hours now and I was getting annoyed with how obsessed Carly was with perfection, it was _'No, don't dance like that!' _or _'Don't throw it like that!' _

'Right, well as fun as this is Carls, I have to go' I said, picking up my (Freddie's) jacket and walking toward the door,  
>'Where are you going?' Carly exclaimed,<br>'Out, I need to pick up some stuff' I said, 'Bye, babe' I said to Freddie, kissing his cheek, 'Love you' I said,  
>'Love you, too' he replied , while I walked out the door.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW! THINK OF THE CHILDREN! :(**


	73. Friends and Earrings

**Hey guys, please enjoy and review! :D:D:D:D:D**

I opened the double doors to the mall and looked around. I couldn't see Jo or anyone anywhere so I took the elevator up to the second floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened I saw Reese talking to a girl. He looked at me when the doors opened.  
>'Hey, Sammy' Reese smiled,<br>'Don't call me that' I said, as I stepped out the elevator, 'Where's Jo?' I asked,  
>'They're over there' he pointed to the big water fountain where Jo, Danni and Chase were sitting on the ledge,<br>'See you later, babe' Reese said to the girl. He walked with me to the fountain,  
>'Hey guys' I said,<br>'Hey Sam' Jo said,  
>'Good to see you again, Sam' Chase said, smiling,<br>'Hey Jo, Chase' I said, nodding at them, 'Danni' who wasn't looking or talking to me,  
>'Ok, come on' Jo said, standing up,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'We're just gonna walk around for a bit' Chase said.<p>

We were walking round different shops when we went into a clothing store,

'Wow, I love this' Danni said, picking up a pink tracksuit with jewels bedazzled on it,  
>'Ugh, pink' I said,<br>'I see you haven't changed' Danni snarled at me,  
>'Where's Reese?' Jo asked,<br>'Went to another store, he'll meet us later' Chase said,  
>'Ok' Jo said,<br>'I thought he said he didn't have an cash?' I said,  
>'Yeah, he did say that' Chase agreed,<br>'Hey, let's go to the food court' Jo said,  
>'Yeah sure' I said,<br>'Nice' Danni said,  
>'Let's go' Chase said.<p>

Me and Jo were sat on a table by ourselves due to Chase going to the bathroom and Danni talking to some guy she saw,  
>'So, seriously what's up with you and this Freddie guy?' she asked,<br>'He's my friend' I said,  
>'Sam, I've known you for 5 years' she said,<br>'Ok, he's my boyfriend' I said,  
>'I knew it' she said,<br>'You knew it?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, when we were talking about him yesterday' I nodded,<br>'So, seriously what happened? When we saw you last, you hated him' she said,

'Yeah, things change' I said,  
>'What did he do that made you change your mind?' she asked,<br>'Well, he just helped my through some things' I said, 'When was the last time you guys watched iCarly?' I asked, 'Or saw him?' I asked,  
>'Couple years ago' she replied,<br>'Yeah, he's gotten hot over the years' I smiled,  
>'Really?' she asked and I nodded,<br>'Do you have a picture?' she asked. I pulled out my phone and started looking through my pictures. I stopped and showed her one taken a few days ago, me and Freddie together,  
>'Wow, nice' she said, looking at it. I took my phone back,<br>'Wanna see mine?' she asked, taking out a paper picture of her pocket,  
>'Your what?' I asked,<br>'My boyfriend' she replied,  
>'You have a boyfriend?' I asked, smiling,<br>'Yeah, we met about a month ago' she said, showing me a picture,  
>'Wow, he's pretty hot' I said,<br>'Yeah, I know, Danni's got her eyes on him, but please, not going to happen' she said and I laughed. Just then Danni came over, ditching the guy she was talking to and walking over to us,  
>'What are you laughing at?' she snapped at me and Jo,<br>'Nothing' we said, together. Just then Chase came over with Reese,  
>'Hey guys' I said,<br>'Sammy, can I talk to you for a minute?' Reese asked,  
>'Only if you stop calling me Sammy' I said, getting up. We walked to the opposite side of the food court, 'What is it Reese?' I asked,<br>'I got something for you' he smiled. He reached into his pocket and took some earrings out of his pocket. He held them out for me,  
>'Um, thanks' I said, hesitantly taking them. I looked down at them, 'Dude, they still have the security tags on them' I laughed, thinking that they people in the store just forgot to take them off, 'And you didn't have any cash...did you <em>steal <em>these?' I asked,  
>'Present for you' he replied, kissing me on the cheek,<br>'Hey, dude, I have a boyfriend' I said, giving him back the earrings,  
>'Keep 'em' he said. I sighed and turned to go back to Jo.<p>

**Hey, have you noticed, that I update faster when I get more reviews? If you don't believe me, try it ;)**


	74. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Hey, guys it's me again :) I'm kinda getting worried that no one's reading this story anymore cause no one's reviewing :( (No, I promise it's not like a 'trick' to get more reviews :P) I'm genuinely worried that no one's reading this anymore...If you are and you haven't abandoned me then just like give me a short review I don't even care what it is it can be a letter for all I care, just to let me know you're all still there :P **

**Seriously worried :P**

**Lucy XxxX**


	75. Earrings and Out

We were walking down the street to the alleyway because Jo and Danni wanted a cigarette. We got to the place we were yesterday and Jo pulled out her cigarettes and gave one to Danni. I looked at my phone. It was getting late and Freddie would start wondering where I was...  
>'Sam?' Jo asked, holding the packet of cigarettes out to me, 'Want one?' she asked,<br>'No, Fre-' I said,  
>'Come on, Sam' Jo said, 'Just one, they're not gonna know' she said, smiling,<br>'Go on, Sammy, what do they control you or something?' Reese said, laughing,  
>'She's too scared' Danni said, smiling. I glared at her and took one,<br>'Light?' I asked, holding my cigarette out to Jo to light. She pressed her lighter and set mine alight, 'Thanks' I said. I looked at the cigarette in my hand and took a drag. _Oh...my...god... _'Wow, I actually forgot how good this was' I said, taking another drag. Jo smiled and took drag of her cigarette,  
>'Nice jacket by the way' Jo said, smiling,<br>'It's my boyfriends' I said,  
>'Boyfriend?' Danni asked,<br>'Yep' I said, taking a drag of my cig. She looked pretty pissed off and I smiled,  
>'So, when do we get to meet this Freddie guy?' Jo asked,<br>'Freddie?' Reese asked, 'Why would we want to meet that dork?' he asked,  
>'He's Sam's boyfriend' Jo said,<br>'Yeah, so shut the fuck up' I said, taking a drag of my cig,  
>'Seriously?' he asked, 'That's the guy you were talking about?' he asked,<br>'Yeah, problem?' I asked, glaring at him. He smiled lit his cig,  
>'So?' Jo asked, 'When do we get to meet him?' Jo asked,<br>'Um, I don't think that would be a good idea' I said, taking another drag of my cig,  
>'Yeah?' Jo asked, 'Why not?' he asked,<p>

'Well, he doesn't really-he'd be pretty, um, judgemental' I said,  
>'Oh, you mean he's one of 'those' guys' Reese smiled, taking another puff of his cig,<br>'What do you mean one of 'those' guys?' I asked, getting angry,  
>'Nothing' he smiled.<p>

We were out pretty late, it was dark and I checked my phone _11:30_,  
>'Hey guys, I should go now' I said, putting out my 4th cigarette on the wall and throwing it on the floor,<br>'Aw, come on Sam, we were just gonna get out the good stuff' Reese said, taking something out of his pocket,

'What?' I asked, but he ignored me,  
>'Hey guys, I scored some weed of my friend's cousin' he smiled, rolling it up into a cigarette, 'Who wants to go first?' he asked,<br>'I'll go' Danni said. She took the roll off Reese and took a long drag, 'Who's next?' she asked,  
>'Me' Jo replied. She took it off Danni and took a drag. She blew the smoke out and then took another, 'Chase?' she offered it to him. He looked at it for a minute before taking it. He hesitated but then took a small drag. He breathed out and gave it back to Reese,<br>'Sam?' he asked, smiling, holding it out to me,  
>'No-' I started,<br>'They'll tell you off? (!)' He asked, smirking. I glared at him,  
>'Give it here then' I said, taking it off him. I hesitated looking at it for a minute. I finally took a drag and exhaled, 'Oh. My. God.' I said,<br>'Good right?' Reese asked, holding his hand out for it. I ignored him and took another, deep, long drag. I exhaled and handed it back to him,  
>'Whoa, Sammy, hold back, why don't you' he said , taking it back and taking a drag,<br>'Come on, Sam, you can't tell me you don't miss this' Jo said, taking it off Reese and putting it to her lips,  
>'Miss what?' I asked, taking it off her,<br>'This. Hanging out with us, doing this' she said,  
>'Well, I have missed hanging out with you guys' I admitted, 'It's just Carly and Freddie just don't-'<br>'-let you hang out with other people' Reese finished for me,  
>'No, I was gonna say that, they don't-'<br>'Seriously, Sam what happened to you?' Reese asked,  
>'What do you mean?' I asked,<p>

'What happened to our Sammy?' he asked, 'Y'know, the one who didn't care what others thought, who wouldn't even _think _about wearing a dress, let alone letting her priss of a friend pick one out of her, the one who wouldn't even _think_ about other people's feelings, just about her crew' he said,  
>'She grew up' I said,<br>'Well, grow back down again, because you're gonna be hanging out with us' Jo said, smiling. I smiled along with her.

FOPV

Where the_ hell _is she? It's four thirty in the morning? Why isn't she here? Where is she? I'd called her like a bunch of times and text her like, 20 times! She hasn't even called! I told Carly to go to bed and I'd stay up waiting for her, but that was like 7 hours ago! I can't believe she'd be so- Just then I heard a thump on the door. I shot up and ran to open the door revealing Sam. She was looking at my door, checking out the door handle,  
>'Sam?' I asked. She turned to me and smiled. Her hair was a mess she had bags under her eyes, her eyes were slightly glassy and my jacket that she was wearing was halfway off her shoulder. She didn't reply, 'Sam!' I shouted. She quickly turned to me and fell over on the floor<br>'Hey Freddie!' she exclaimed, looking up at me,  
>'Sam, where have you been?' I asked, walking over to her and helping her up,<br>'Out' she replied, looking around with her wide eyes,  
>'Sam are-are you high?' I asked,<br>'No' she answered, lazily, 'I don't-I dunno' she said, closing her eyes,  
>'Right come on' I said, pulling her up,<br>'I love your eyebrows' she said, touching my face and stroking my eyebrows,

'Ok, we need to get you to bed' I said, guiding her toward the door. She smelt like smoke, 'Sam, have you been smoking?' I asked,  
>'I dunno' she mumbled. I rolled my eyes and led her in the door and too the couch. I left her there and went into the kitchen to get her a drink. I filled her up a glass of water and turned to her. She was standing and carefully trying to pat down the couch,<br>'Good couch' she said, stroking it. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her,  
>'Come on' I said, putting the glass on the side by the couch and helped her to lie down,<br>'Get off me!' she shouted, trying feebly to push me way,  
>'Shh!' I said, trying to prevent her from waking Carly,<br>'Leave me alone!' she shouted,  
>'Sam! Be quiet!' I hissed. She looked at me and started crying,<br>'You yelled at me!' she wailed while crying. I rolled my eyes,  
>'Sam, you need to go-' I started,<br>'I love you so much' she changed her mood, kissing me. I pushed her away gently,  
>'Sam you need to go to sleep' I said, trying to lay her down on the couch,<br>'No! I'm going upstairs' she said, getting up from the couch. As soon as she stood up she fell over,  
>'Whoa, don't push me dude!' she yelled,<br>'Sam, I didn't push you' I said, helping her up, 'Let's go to bed' I said,

'You coming?' she asked, kissing me again,  
>'Yes, let's go upstairs' I said taking her upstairs.<p>

'Freddie!' Carly called through the door. I woke up instantly and looked at Sam to check she was still asleep, she was. I got up and quickly opened the door,  
>'Shh, Sam's still asleep' I said,<br>'Oh, she came back then?(!)' Carly said,  
>'Yeah' I replied,<br>'So, where was she?' she asked, folding her arms,  
>'Don't be too hard on her Carls, when she wakes up' I said avoiding her question,<br>'Right, fine' she said,  
>'So, what did you want?' I asked,<br>'You promised to give me a ride to Gibby's' she reminded me,  
>'Oh, right' I said, 'Just give me a sec' I said, shutting the door. I slipped some clothes on and wrote a note for Sam in case she woke up when I was gone, telling her I was giving Carls a life to Gibby's and headed to the door.<p>

**So, hope you enjoyed, sorry it's short, the next will be longer cause I'll make it longer and hopefully I'll upload it fast :)**

**REVIEW! :D:D:D:D:D**


	76. Out and Parties

**HAHA! I kept my promise! It is longer! :D**

SPOV

I woke up due to light coming through the curtains and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in Carly's apartment in the guest room. _Oh my god, what the hell happened last night? _I looked to the side of the bed and saw Freddie's jacket. I picked it up and realised that it stank of smoke. I made a face and realised Freddie would have figured it out that I've been smoking. I felt something in the pocket. I pulled out a packet of cigarettes I remember that Jo gave me. I slipped the jacket on and looked on the bedside table. I found a note on the side that was from Freddie.

_Morning, Sammy_

_I've gone to drop Carly off at Gibby's, be back around 11  
>Freddie<em>

_xx_

_P.S we need to talk_

By 11? I looked at my watch. 10:45. Shit, I was supposed to meet Jo at 11. I slipped a new pair of leggings and shorts on and a new shirt along with Freddie's jacket. I wrote a note to Freddie telling him I was going out and I'd be back later. I reached into my pockets and took out a cigarette out the packet. I patted my pockets and realised I don't have lighter. I sighed and started walking toward the door. I made it downstairs into the kitchen and turned the hob on. I put my cig in the flames before it lit. I took a drag and looked at my phone, _10:55. _Crap, I should really get going. I walked toward the door and passed the couch. I saw Freddie's wallet on the side. I shrugged, I was going out and he wouldn't need it. I reached out and stuffed his wallet in my pocket. I walked to the door and opened it. Jo said she'd be waiting at the end of a road a couple of streets away from Bushwell Plaza. I turned the corner are she was making out with a guy. I got closer and saw it was her boyfriend,  
>'Jo!' I called, crossing the road. Her and the boy broke away and she looked at me,<br>'Sup Sam?' she asked, 'This is Jay' she said, smiling,  
>'Hey, beautiful' he smiled,<br>'Hi' I said, back, taking a drag of my cig,  
>'Right, come on' Jo said, taking Jay's hand and walking down the path,<br>'Sure, where we going?' I asked,

'Meeting Danni, Chase and Reese outside the mall' she explained,  
>'Ok' I said, walking. I was looking at the cars when I saw a familiar car driving toward us. I looked closer and realised it was Freddie's car. <em>Crap, I can't let him see me, he'll make me get in the car with him<em>  
>'Shit' I mumbled, hiding my cigarette and ducking around and behind Jay,<br>'Sam, what's up?' Jo asked. I didn't answer until Freddie's car was totally passed, circling around Jay so he wouldn't see me. Jo saw me looking at the car,  
>'Who's in the car?' she asked,<br>'No one, don't worry about it' I said,  
>'Ok, that means it's either her friend Carly or her boyfriend Freddie' Jo told Jay, smiling. Jay laughed, 'Fine, it was Freddie' I admitted, 'I just don't want him to see me' I said, 'After last night, he wasn't too pleased with me' I said. Jay looked at me confused,<br>'What happened last night?' Jay asked, looking at Jo,  
>'Smoking and weed' she answered. Jo nodded,<br>'He just doesn't really like me doing-'  
>'Hey boyfriend owns her' Jo explained looking at Jay, smiling,<br>'Oh' he said, nodding,  
>'No, he doesn't!' I protested, inhaling my cigarette,<br>'Right, so why'd you hide from him then?' Jo asked, smiling. I paused before I answered,  
>'because I didn't want him to see me, ok?' I yelled, 'Can we go now?' I asked, walking ahead. I heard Jo and Jay laughing behind me.<p>

We were outside the mall and we saw Chase and Reese sitting on the ramp to the mall and Danni was talking to a group of boys, twirling her hair around her finger,  
>'Hey guys, what's the slut doing?' I asked, taking a drag of my cig and referring to Danni. What? If she's gonna hate me, then I'll do the same,<br>'Found some guys, flirting, the usual, she'll probably have a threesome later with them, the slut' Yeah, Reese didn't really like her either, he knew she liked him and he thought she was annoying,  
>'Hey, guys' he said, when Jo and Jay walked over, 'My cousin's having a party later, wanna go?' he asked,<br>'Sure' Jo said,  
>'Sounds cool' Jay said,<br>'Chase?' Reese asked,  
>'Yeah, sure' he smiled,<br>'Awesome' Reese smiled, 'Danni!' he called over to her. She turned to him with an angry look for interrupting her conversation with the guys, 'We're going to a party tonight!' he called,  
>'Kay!' she called back,<br>'Sammy, you up for it?' he asked,  
>'Stop calling me that!' I growled, blowing smoke in his face,<br>'It's cute' he smiled, 'you up for it or not?' he asked,  
>'No, I should really get back before-' I started,<br>'Oh, I forgot' Reese said, 'They control your life' he said,  
>'Y'know what? I'll go' I said, taking another drag of my cigarette,<br>'Awesome, well we'll need to get the bus' Reese said,  
>'No can do bro, No money' Chase said,<br>'Yeah, me neither' said Jo. I remembered Freddie's car, he wouldn't mind us borrowing it for the evening, besides it would prove to them that Freddie didn't 'own' me,  
>'Hey guys, I can drive us there' I said,<br>'You have a car?' Reese asked,  
>'No, the boyfriend does' I smiled, 'He won't mind us borrowing it' I said,<br>'Awesome, so were doing it!' Reese exclaimed. I smiled and pulled out another cigarette seeing as my other had burnt down to a nub. I threw it on the ground and took out another,  
>'Hey, has anyone got a light?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, babe for you anything' Reese said, taking one out his pocket and lighting it for me. I rolled my eyes and took a drag.

We spent hours just walking around shops, joking, messing around. It felt so good just to be in a group again, Y'know? Carly and Freddie are hardly a group. I mean these guys, there into the same things I'm into, or, used to be into.

FPOV

I shut the door behind me when I got home from dropping Carly off. I headed upstairs to check on Sam. I opened the door to find that she wasn't there,  
>'Sam?' I called. No answer. I walked around the house calling for her but she wasn't there. I sighed and threw myself on her bed. <em>Crap<em> I thought. I looked over and saw a note on the table from Sam,

_Freddie,_

_Gone out, be back whenever_

_Love you_

_Sam_

_xx_

Oh, well that's helpful. I grabbed my phone and dialled her number. It rang a few times before it went to voicemail,  
>'Ugh!' I groaned, throwing my phone on the bed. <em>Where the hell could she be? We need to talk about last night? What if she's out doing the same thing she did last night? Drugs and smoking? I being stupid<em> I told myself, _she probably has a good excuse for being like she was last night, I'm sure she wasn't doing drugs, I mean she said she wasn't gonna do them anymore an she only did when she got in a bad crowd...but...what if she's back _in _that crowd? _'Oh...my...god' I said.

I couldn't find Sam anywhere! I'd been to the Groovie Smoothie, the mall, outside the school (You never know) drove around the streets, been to the park everywhere and I _still _couldn't find her. I threw myself on the couch and closed my eyes again.

SPOV

**SEVEN PM**

I slowly opened the door, not wanting anyone to hear me. I saw Freddie asleep on the couch and his car keys on the table next to him. I slowly crept in past him and picked up his keys. They made a jangling sound that made him twitch but he didn't wake up. I sighed in relief and tip-toed out the door.

I pushed open the exit doors of Bushwell Plaza and was greeted by Danni and Jo,  
>'Well? Did you get them?' Jo asked. In answer, I held the keys up, 'Awesome!' she exclaimed, 'Okay, which car?' she asked, I replied by pressing the automatic unlock button on the keys that made the car light up. I followed her and Danni to the car. We waved Chase, Jay and Reese over who were waiting at the other end of the car park. They came over,<br>'I call shot gun!' Jo shouted,  
>'No, that's not fair, you can't just call-' Reese started. Soon him and Jo were having a fight about who gets shotgun,<br>'Stop! Chase can have shotgun' I said, because he was just standing there,  
>'Aw!' They both whined,<br>'Stop whining' I said, 'Get in the car' I said, opening the door for them. All four of them (I had to include Danni, much to my dislike) got in the car and Chase got in shotgun. I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! Pretty please?**


	77. Parties and Worried

We arrived at the party and Danni immediately got out and started flirting with some guy. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone and quickly texted Freddie, because I was wouldn't able to hear it if it went off during the party,

_To: Freddie  
>From: Sam<em>

_Im fine out with friends will be back late tonight/early morning _

_Love you_

_xx_  
>'So Sam, see anyone you like?' Reese asked, winking,<br>'Nope' I answered, setting my phone down on the dashboard for a sec. His smirk turned to a frown,  
>'Come on Sam' Jo said taking my arm and dragging me inside the house. We opened the door and the place was pumping! There were people everywhere and the music was so loud I couldn't hear myself think and you could barley move! Jo pulled me through to the drinks table and she poured herself one. She poured me the same one; vodka, straight up. She offered it to me. I held my hand up,<br>'I'm driving' I said. She raised her eyebrow at me and tilted her head,  
>'I'm driving us back' I said,<br>'Come on, you can have one, that's the rule, not more than that' she said,  
>'I don't think that applies with straight up vodka!' I exclaimed, smiling,<br>'Oh, come on, worst comes to worse then we'll take a cab or something' she said, forcing the drink into my hand, 'Drink' she ordered,

'Fine, just one' I said, downing the small cup in one, 'Wow, that stings your throat' I said, coughing,  
>'Ha, I know, right?' Jo asked, throwing it back, 'Come on, let's go dance' she said, pulling my hand.<p>

FPOV

_Where the hell is she? She stays out until four in the morning, and then leaves like 7 hours later without telling anyone where she's going or anything? And, my cars gone! (I'm actually hoping that one's Sam; otherwise someone's stolen my car)Well, my keys are gone too so that's a good sign it was her. Oh my god, what if she got drunk somewhere and she's lying dead in a ditch somewhere because she did something stupid? Or, if she got raped or killed or something and she's lying in a ditch somewhere? Or what if someone decided to murder someone just for the curiosity of it and they chose Sam and they kill her and then throw her in a ditch somewhere so she's just lying dead in a ditch somewhere? _Just then my phone beeped signalling I had a text,  
><em>To: Freddie<br>From: Princess Puckett  
>Im fine out with friends will be back late tonightearly morning _

_Love you_

_xx_

_Late tonight/early morning? What the hell does that mean?_

CPOV

12:30AM

I was gonna stay over at Gibby's tonight, seeing as it was late and I didn't want to bother Freddie and Gibby didn't want me walking home on my own. Me and Gibby were talking when my phone suddenly rang,  
>'Sorry, Gibby, hold on a sec' I said, putting my finger up and searching in my bag for my phone with the other hand,<br>'Freddie?' I questioned when I read the caller id, 'Freddie?' I asked, when I answered the phone,  
>'Yeah, hi, listen-' he started,<br>'I told you I was staying over here tonight, right?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, It's just Sam hasn't come home yet' he said,<br>'_Still?_' I asked,  
>'Carly, I haven't seen her in like, 13 and a half hours!' he complained,<br>'Freddie, I'm sure she's fine' I said, 'But don't you still have that phone tracker thing?' I asked,  
>'Well, yeah but-'<br>'Well, use it' I said,  
>'Track Sam's phone and find out where she is' I said,<br>'Well, yeah, but she could move when I'm on my way there, so I was wondering if maybe you could come home and watch it for me?' he asked. I sighed,  
>'Hold on' I said, pulling the phone down from my ear and covering it, 'Hey Gibby, wanna go hang out at my place? Just us?' I asked. He was about to reply when his mom came in the room,<br>'Hey guys, do you want anything? Drinks? A condom? Just let me know' she smiled,  
>'Let's go' Gibby said. I smiled and pulled the phone back to my ear,<br>'Yeah, I'll be there in a bit' I said,  
>'Mom, we're taking your car' Gibby said, 'Mine's out of gas' he said,<br>'Sure, babe, here' she said, giving him the keys.

FPOV

Finally, what felt like hours later, the door opened revealing Carly,  
>'Carls, listen-' I started t and then I saw Gibby come in behind her, 'Hey, Gib' I greeted, quick,<br>'What do you want me to do?' she said, throwing her jacket on the couch,  
>'Ok, look I've tracked where she is but I need you to stay here and watch the screen in case she moves and then call me and tell me, ok?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, but-' she started,  
>'Carly, I haven't got time for this!' I exclaimed, putting my jacket on,<br>'No, Freddie, She'll be fine, she's out with friends' Carly shrugged,  
>'Carly, just please, do it' I said, opening the door,<p>

'Fine' she sighed,  
>'Thanks' I said, shutting the door. It only then occurred to me that I'd have to get a cab seeing as Sam stole my car. I put my hands in my pockets and sighed. I turned back around and opened Carly's door,<br>'Hey, Carls?' I asked,  
>'Yeah?' she asked,<br>'Can I borrow some cash? Sam stole my wallet'

'Thanks' I said, to the taxi driver, handing him them the money and shutting the door. Carly texted me an address of a house that was having a party making that judgement that there was drunken people passed out on the front lawn. I stepped inside the door and tried to find Sam. I looked around the house for a few minutes and went into the main room. It basically was filled with drunken people either dancing crazily or making out. I scanned the room for Sam but couldn't see her anywhere. I walked into the kitchen and she wasn't there either. I sighed and rested my elbow on the kitchen side,  
>'You ok?' I heard a voice from behind me. I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and wearing <em>way <em>too much make-up,  
>'Yeah' I replied,<br>'I'm Danni' she said, holding her hand out,  
>'Freddie? Freddie Benson?' she asked, with disgust in her voice,<br>'Yeah...' I trailed off,  
>'Freddie, Freddie Benson as in Sam Puckett's boyfriend, Freddie Benson?' she slurred,<br>'Yeah, sorry who are you?' I asked,  
>'I'm Danni, I used to be friends with her' she said, taking a sip of her drink,<br>'Well, do you know where she is?' I asked,  
>'Nope' she said, taking another swig of her drink,<br>'Was she here?' I prompted,  
>'Yeah, she left about an hour ago' she said. <em>Oh my god ,<br>_'Ok, thanks' I said, hurrying down the hall,  
>'Hey, don't you wanna stay and hang out a bit?' she called after me. I ignored her and ran out the door. I pulled out my phone and dialled a number,<br>'Hello?' she answered on the second ring,  
>'Hey Carls' I rushed out, 'Is-'<br>'Find her yet?' she asked,  
>'No, does it still say she's at 49 Blake street?' I asked,<br>'Um, yeah, why is she not there?' she asked,  
>'No, someone said she left about an hour ago' I said, 'But I can't go looking for her I don't have enough money to get a cab to drive around looking for her and-' I stopped talking when I looked up, 'I'll call you later, ok?' I asked,<br>'Ok, make sure you do, I'm getting worried' she said,  
>'Ok' I said, hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and walked toward my car in the opposite side of the car lot. I got there and looked at the licence plate, yeah definitely my car. I looked in and the keys weren't there, but her phone was on the dashboard. I sighed. It was an open top car and she'd stupidly left the roof open and the window down. I hopped in and silently thanked Sam for teaching me how to hot wire a car. I leant down and fiddled with the wires and after about two minutes, the car sprang to life. I immediately reversed out of the parking spot as first as I could and sped down the road to find Sam.<p> 


	78. Worried and Fighting

CPOV

I was sitting on the couch with Gibby and Freddie's laptop on my lap watching a blue blob travel around on the screen,  
>'What the hell is she doing?' Gibby asked,<br>'She's got Freddie's car' I explained,  
>'Oh' he nodded,<br>'I should call Freddie' I said, getting my phone out. Just then it rang. I looked at the caller ID, _Sam_. I immediately answered it and put it to my ear,  
>'Sam, where the hell are you?' I yelled,<br>'Carly, it's me' Freddie said,  
>'Oh, hey, wait, why have you got Sam's phone?' I asked,<br>'I found my car, hotwired it and she left her phone in it' He explained,  
>'Oh, well, do you have any idea where she is?' I asked,<br>'No, I was just calling to keep you updated and you know that I've got her phone' he said,  
>'Yeah' I agreed,<br>'Carly, I'm seriously freaking out here' he said, his voice breaking,  
>'Freddie, you'll find her' I said,<br>'What if something bad has happened to her?' he panicked,  
>'Freddie, calm down' I said, slowly,<br>'No, Carls! What if she's mugged or raped? Or if she's drunk and she-Or if she-!' he rushed out panicking,  
>'Freddie, calm down' I said, slowly, 'you're driving, you can't freak out like this' I said, 'Do you want me and Gib to meet you out there?' I asked,<br>'No, stay there in case she calls of something' he said,  
>'Ok, but promise me, you won't do anything stupid and you'll calm down' I said,<br>'Yeah, sure' he said, calming down a little,  
>'Ok, call me when you find her' I said,<br>'Ok, will do' he said, 'Thanks Carls' he said, hanging up,  
>'What's up with him?' Gibby asked,<br>'He's freaking out because Sam ditched her phone and his car' I said.

FPOV

I've been driving around for about half an hour and I couldn't find Sam anywhere. I'd already been to all her favourite places to go, Groovie Smoothie, Bacons of the world and she wasn't anywhere. I sped round the next corner down town. I slowed down looking on the streets and down the alleyways; I was driving along when I saw a girl holding a bottle, sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall. I sighed and carried on driving. I got closed and recognise her jacket. _Oh, crap, _I thought, it's my jacket. She had her hood up so I wasn't sure if it was her or not. I pulled over and got out of the car. I immediately walked over to her and yanked her hood off. It was Sam. She looked up at me with smudged eye make-up, hair a mess and she had dark bags under her eyes. She looked up at me and quickly hung her head back down like she couldn't hold it up. She brought her bottle to her lips,  
>'No, you're not having any more of that' I said, taking it off her,<br>'Shive ish shoo me' she slurred out,  
>'No' I said,<p>

'Yeah!' she shouted, reaching for the bottle,  
>'Sam, no' I said, throwing the bottle on the floor away from us. She watched it fly from out of my hands to the floor. She watched the bottle smash on the floor and looked at it for a few seconds,<br>'Right, we're going home' I said, slipping my arm around her,

'No!' she shouted, hitting me,  
>'Sam-'<br>'I wanna shtay here' she slurred,  
>'What so you can act like a hobo, sleep on the street and get drunk off your face?' I asked, 'Not gonna happen' I said, pulling her up. She stood up leaning on my shoulder and I literally had to hold her up, she couldn't even walk. I sighed and picked her up bridal style and took her to the car. I sat her in the seat next to me so I could keep an eye on her,<br>'There you go' I said, putting her down and doing her seatbelt,  
>'Mm!' she waved me off. I sighed and dialled my phone,<p>

'Freddie?' Carly asked,  
>'I found her' I said, after a moment's silence of my hesitation,<br>'Thank god, Where was she?' she asked,  
>'I'd rather not talk about it, Carls' I said,<br>'Oh' she said, quietly,  
>'We're on our way back' I said, 'we'll see you in a bit'<br>'Be safe, ok?' She replied,  
>'Always' I replied. I hung up the phone and threw it on the dashboard. I looked over at Sam and suddenly a thought occurred to me,<br>'Sam, where are my keys? I had to hotwire this thing just to come get you' I said. She didn't reply. I looked over at her and she was awake but she looked totally out of it, 'Sam? Sam!' I shouted,  
>'Whassup?' she asked,<br>'Where are my keys, Sam? Oh my god, where's my wallet?' I asked, panicking,  
>'Dunno' she replied,<br>'What? You don't know! Sam, the check was in there from the advertising deal!' I shouted. I knew it was no use talking to, I mean, she was totally out of it, 'Sam?' I asked again. I turned my head to see that she was asleep. I sighed and carried on driving.

CPOV

I was anxiously waiting for Freddie to come back with Sam on the couch. I told Gibby that I wanted to stay here tonight and he totally understood so I was just waiting on my own. I got up and started pacing. _Oh my god, what if something's happened to her? Freddie wouldn't talk about it, so what if something bad's happened to her?_ Just then, the door flew open, due to Freddie kicking it, revealing him carrying Sam. She looked terrible she was asleep and had dark bags under her eyes, her hair was unbelievable and she was really pale. I shot up with my mouth hanging open,  
>'How-Where, um- what has she-' I struggled out. Freddie looked at me with a combination of anger, sadness and disappointment in his eyes. He didn't say anything and started heading upstairs. I sat on the couch trying to make sense of everything. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned to see Freddie. He threw himself on the couch next to me and put his head in his hands,<br>'Freddie, what happened?' I asked,  
>'She was so vulnerable' he said, 'I'd never seen her so- I couldn't-I mean I-' he let out a sob. I sat closer to him and put my hand on his back,<br>'Freddie, what happened?' I asked, again. He looked up at me with red eyes and a few tears falling down his face,  
>'She was-I found her on a -' he straightened up and wiped his tears away, 'I hotwired my car and I was driving around the streets and I saw a girl lying on the pavement against a wall with a bottle in her hand-and-'<br>'Oh my god' I said, eyes wide,  
>'Yeah' he said,<br>'It was Sam? How did she-What did she-' I struggled out,  
>'Yeah' he said, 'Carls, I couldn't-' he started,<br>'Freddie?'  
>'I don't know how I dealt with it the way I did' he said, 'I just took her home, but inside I-' he said, resting his head in his hands again,<br>'Freddie, you can't control what she does-' I said,  
>'I know that Carls! I'd never try and do that! I just don't see why-' he choked out,<br>'Freddie, she must have a good explanation, I mean it's only happened one nig-'  
>'Nope, the other night too' he said,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'After the dance, she left early and she-' he started,<br>'Oh my god' I said,

'Yeah' he said, lifting his head and looking at me, 'Hey, did she tell you about her old 'friends' and how she used to get into-um, bad things?' he asked. I rolled my eyes,  
>'Drugs? Yeah' I said,<br>'Well, I think that-I think that she's hanging out with them again'  
>'Why do you think that?' I asked,<br>'Well, when I found her she was drunk and high off her ass!' he raised his voice a little,  
>'Freddie, calm down' I said,<br>'Right, sorry, I just-' he gripped his head,  
>'Carly, it killed me to see her like that' he said,<br>'Freddie, It'll all work out in the end, I promise' I reassured him. He brought his head up from his hands and looked at me. His hand went to his pocket in his jeans and brought out a small box,  
>'Look what I found in her pocket' he said, shoving the box in my hands. I looked down at the box, it was a box of cigarettes, 'And this' he said, bringing out a lighter that said 'Sam' and placing it in my hands,<br>'Oh my gosh' I said,  
>'I know' he said,<p>

'So, do we know who these people are she's hanging out with?' he asked,  
>'No, but I will' He said,<br>'Freddie, don't do something you'll regret' I warned,  
>'Like what?' he snapped,<br>'Lose your temper and yell at her!' I snapped back,  
>'I don't do that!' he yelled,<br>'Shh! And yeah, you do' I said,  
>'Ok, fine but you can understand right?' he asked,<br>'Yeah, I just don't want you to do something you'll regret' I said,  
>'Y'know she stole my wallet?' he asked. I nodded, 'The check was in there from the advertising deal' I said,<br>'Oh my god, seriously?' I exclaimed,  
>'Yeah' he nodded,<br>'Oh my god' I breathed,  
>'We have to do something' Freddie said.<p>

SPOV

I woke up with the worst headache ever. I slowly sat up and realised I was at Carly's in my room. _How did I get here? _I looked around that was weird, Freddie always stayed in here but he wasn't here. I sighed and slowly got up, due to my head. I searched around for my jacket and felt the pockets and felt confused when I didn't feel anything. I put my hands in the pockets and brought them out in confusion. _I could've sworn I put my cigarettes in my pocket..._I thought, _Crap, I need a cig_ I thought, getting up and searching on the floor for them. I sighed and sat back on the bed with my head in my hands. _Oh my god, my head hurts_ I thought. Just then the door opened revealing Freddie. He stepped in the room holding a plate,  
>'Morning' I said, smiling. He didn't say anything just shut the door and came over and sat on the bed with me, 'Where were you last night?' I asked,<br>'Slept on the couch' he replied. He set the plate on the bed in front of me. I looked down and saw two slices of toast on the plate. I smiled, 'Hey, Um, I found these in your pocket' he said, reaching into his and pulling out my packet of cigarettes, and from the other pocket, my lighter. He threw them in front of me, I looked up at him and smiled,  
>'Thanks' I smiled and grabbed the pack, taking one out and lighting it with the other hand.<p>

FPOV

I watched in shock as she picked one out of the pack and lit it in front of me. She brought it to her lips and inhaled,  
>'What?' she asked, when she exhaled and saw me looking at her, eyes wide. I didn't say anything, I just picked up the pack and the lighter from the bed, stood up, opened the window and threw them out, 'What the hell dude?' she asked, standing up,<br>'Sam! You're not doing this!' I shouted at her,  
>'Haha, what?' she asked, 'You serious?' she asked, taking a drag when she realised I was serious,<br>'Yes! Sam you're not doing this! I'm not going to let you!' I yelled,  
>'Ha, I'm sorry, I thought it was my life!' she yelled back,<br>'Sam, I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself' I said,  
>'Do what?' she snapped. Just then, Sam's phone beeped on the bedside table signalling she had a text. I was closer so I picked it up before she could,<br>To: Sam  
>From: Reese<p>

_Dude! where are you?_

'Who the hell's Reese?' I snapped,  
>'Sorry, but I have friends outside the three of us!' she said, gesturing between us and downstairs where Carly was,<br>'Sam, listen you can't keep going out, partying all night, getting drunk, getting high, smoking! I won't let you!' I shouted,

'You won't _let_ me?' she asked,  
>'No, I forbid you to see those <em>friends <em>of yours ever again!' I snapped,  
>'You forbid me?' she asked,<br>'Sam! I just found you passed out on a street corner, high and drunk of your ass!' I blurted out,  
>'Well, sorry I forgot my life was your property!' she yelled, sarcastically,<br>'No, Sam-What are you doing?' I asked, when I saw that she was searching in her closet,  
>'Going out' she said, as she attempted to slip a shirt on and my jacket on trying to dodge the cigarette in her hand,<br>'What? Where?' I asked. She set her cigarette down on the ash tray on the table. _When did she get that?_  
>'Not that it's any of your business' she said, 'But I'm meeting up with my <em>friends <em>the ones who give me some sort of freedom, unlike what I get here!' she yelled, heading toward the door,  
>'Sam!' I yelled, following her and slamming the door shut when she'd half pulled it open, and turning her around and slamming her back against the wall.<p>

SPOV

'Sam!' he yelled, slamming the door when I'd opened it and pushed me, back against the wall. I ducked around him to the other side of the room, 'Sam!' he yelled again, and 'You're not going out with them again!' he yelled, taking steps towards me. For every step he took forward, I took one back, which of course, made him step toward me, faster,  
>'Freddie! You can't control when I go out and <em>who<em> I hang out with! I have other friends!' I yelled,  
>'They're not your friends!' he shouted back.<p>

FLASHBACK

'_That Carly girl and that Eddie kid!' Pete shouted at me,  
>'It's Freddie' I said, in small voice,<br>'They're not your friends!' he yelled, stepping toward me,  
>'They are my friends!' I shouted back. Just then, he hit me and I fell on the floor from the impact, 'Why would anyone want to be friends with you?' he said, before walking out. <em>

END OF FLASHBACK

'Yes they are!' I shouted back,  
>'No, they're not! They're just stupid little kids looking for an innocent girl-'<br>'Shut up!' I yelled, 'They're my friends!' I yelled. He raised his hand slightly. I felt my eyes go wide and my hands flew to make an 'X' protective shape in front of my face. _Oh my god, he's gonna hit me, _I thought,  
>'No! Don't!' I shouted, shutting my eyes. I felt my legs hitting something and I fell on the floor, 'Don't!' I yelled,<br>'Sam?' he asked and took one step away from me. I took this opportunity to stand up and dodge around him. I ran to the bed and quickly grabbed my cigarettes and lighter and ran to the door.


	79. Fighting and Chase

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, was he gonna hit me? Of course he wasn't gonna hit me, I'm being stupid maybe I just overreact-_

'Sammy!' Reese yelled in my face. I looked up at him,  
>'What?' I managed out,<br>'Dude' he laughed, 'You look like you've seen a ghost' he smiled,  
>'No, it's just-'<br>'Sam, what happened?' Jo asked, 'Come on, you can tell us' she said, putting an arm around me,  
>'Well, it's just some shit went down between me and Freddie and I think I overreacted-' I said, taking a cigarette out of my pocket and lighting it,<br>'Sam, what did he do?' Jo asked. I told them the story but I must have got a few details wrong because-  
>'Well, fuck him! If he doesn't see what fun he's missing, he's not worth it' Jo said,<br>'Yeah, forget him, you have us now' Reese said,  
>'Hey guys, what's up?' Chase asked, walking up to us,<br>'Dude, where've you been?' Reese asked, slapping him friendly on the back,

'Just had to do something' Chase replied,  
>'Hey Sam, Jo' he said, 'Danni' he said, looking at her,<br>'Hey dude' I said, pounding his fist,  
>'So, what we hittin' today?' Reese asked,<br>'Park?' Chase suggested,  
>'Nah, let's go for lunch' I said, holding up some cash I found on the Freddie's bedside table, 'My treat'<br>'Let's do it' Reese smiled.

FPOV

'Carls!' I yelled,  
>'What? Where's Sam? I just heard the door slam' she said, running down from her room and met me in the living room,<br>'Found the wallet with the check in her pocket' I said, holding it up,  
>'Oh, thank god' she said, 'But what happened with you and Sam, I heard yelling' she said and sat down on the couch next to me,<br>'I think she thought I was going to-' I couldn't say it,  
>'What? Freddie?' she asked,<br>'I think she thought I was going to...hit her' I croaked out,  
>'What? Why?' Carly asked,<p>

'I dunno, I might have flipped out and...yelled at her...'  
>'Freddie! I told you <em>not <em>to do that!' she exclaimed,  
>'I couldn't help it! She just-I can't-' I struggled out, 'I can't seem to get through to her' I said,<br>'Well, have you ever considered that maybe she doesn't want you to get through to her?' she asked,  
>'What do you mean? She just can't see what-'<br>'Freddie, I mean what if she doesn't want to see how bad they are for her because-' she stopped,  
>'Go on' I encouraged,<br>'N0o, It's-doesn't matter' she said,  
>'No, what were you gonna say?' I asked,<br>'I'm gonna sound pretty bitchy' she said,  
>'Doesn't matter' he shook his head, 'Please, I'm just trying to understand her more' he said,<br>'Well, I was gonna say maybe she doesn't want to see how bad they are for her to hang out with because she likes fitting in' I said. He looked at me blankly,  
>'But she has us, she fits in here' he says, 'She fits in with me' he said,<br>'Freddie, think about it, us three are a group aren't we?' she asked, 'And Sam's always been sort of a...outsider between us' she said, gesturing to us both, 'Like, we've always got perfect grades, never done anything wrong, always followed rules and Sam...well, she's the opposite'

'You're right, you do sound bitchy' I smiled at her. She hit me on the arm,  
>'Shut up' she smiled back, 'I don't even mean this in a bitchy way, it's not supposed to come across this way' she said, 'I love Sam and I'm not trying to do anything bad, it's just-'<br>'Yeah?' I asked,  
>'Well, she told me a while ago that she didn't think she was good enough to be our friends' she said,<br>'What? When?' I exclaimed,  
>'This was about two years ago, I'm only bringing it up to make my point, I mean, maybe she still thinks that and she likes hanging out with them because she can mould herself to what they want her to be' she said, 'So, maybe she feels like she fits in the group she's in now better than here and she feels wanted' she said,<br>'But I want her' I said,  
>'Maybe she doesn't think that way?' she suggested,<br>'Well, she won't now she thinks I've tried to hit her' I said, putting my head in my hands,  
>'Freddie, you didn't-You didn't actually try to hit her, did you?' Carly asked,<br>'No!' I shouted, 'I would _never_ purposely hurt her, _ever_' I said, 'I love her more than I can say, Carls'  
>'Well, you need to let her see all this' she said, 'Where did she go?' she asked,<br>'To hang out with _them_' I spat,  
>'Okay, well she didn't take to kindly to us looking for her, so wait until she gets back and talk to her' she said.<p>

SPOV

'So, what's up with you and the boyfriend?' Chase asked, sipping his drink through a straw. We were sitting on a table, just the two of us seeing as the others were over by the water fountain,  
>'What do you mean?' I asked,<br>'Danni told me you had a fight?' he asked,  
>'Oh yeah, well, um-' I started telling him the whole story,<br>'Y'know Sam you can stay with me if you want' he offered,  
>'Really?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, of course, you're one of my oldest friends, what kind of friend would _I_ be if I didn't help you?' he asked,  
>'Thanks, Chase' I said, 'I guess yours <em>is<em> better than Reese's' I said and shivered,  
>'Yeah' he laughed.<p>

We took a cab to Chase's house, due to the fact that neither of us had a car. The cab stopped and I looked out a window,  
>'What are we doing here?' I asked. We were parked outside a massive house, actually scratch that, a mansion,<br>'Thanks' Chase said, giving the cab driver a wad of cash,  
>'And where did you get that money from?' I asked, so confused,<br>'This is where I live' he said,

'Wha-' I started but he got out of the car. I out to and the house looked more amazing in person than it did through a window,  
>'What do you mean you live <em>here?<em>' I asked,  
>'I...live here' he said again, in confusion as to what I meant. He pulled me inside the house,<br>'But-' I said, but he cut me off. We went into the kitchen,  
>'Hey mom' he said, 'Dad' he greeted two people in the kitchen,<br>'Ah, Chase' his dad says, 'and who's this beautiful young lady?' he asked, walking over and kissing my hand. I blushed,  
>'This is Sam, ok if she stays here a while? She had a fight with her boyfriend' he explained,<br>'Oh! Of course it is!' his mom exclaimed, getting up from the kitchen table and coming over to me. I held my hand out but she pulled me into a hug, 'Chase never has friends over we were starting to think he didn't have any' his mom said. I smiled,  
>'Mom, stop it' Chase said,<br>'So, you're not dating then?' his dad asked, gesturing between us,  
>'No, dad we're just friends' he said,<br>'Yeah, his last girlfrie-' his dad started,  
>'Ok, we're going now' Chase said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the large, marble staircase upstairs. We stood in the hall as he started gesturing to doors,<br>'Ok, this is your room' he said, pushing open a door. I looked in at it was amazing! It was so much bigger than my room at Carly's. It had a beautiful double bad in the middle of the room, it's own bathroom and gorgeous furniture, 'That ok?' he asked,  
>'Ok? It's beautiful!' I exclaimed. He laughed and led me down the hall,<br>'This is my room' he said, leading me into a door. His room was bigger than mine was,  
>'Wow' I breathed, walking in. His room was covered in certificates on the walls, awards trophies on the sides, 'What's all this?' I asked,<br>'Just my awards' He shrugged, flinging himself on my bed,  
>'For what?' I asked,<br>'Mostly science' he shrugged, 'I'm studying to be a doctor' he said,  
>'What?' I turned around, stunned,<br>'I'm studying to be a doctor' he said,  
>'A doctor?' I asked,<br>'Uh hu' he replied,  
>'Wow, that's, um-' I didn't know what to say, 'Chase, I'm sorry, I'm just really confused' I said,<br>'With what?' he asked,  
>'Chase,' I said, sitting down on his bed next to him, 'You, you have a future, a loving family, an amazing house-'<br>'What are you getting at?' he asked,  
>'Well, it's just-why do you hang out with people like us? When you could do so much better?' I asked. I looked at his blank face, 'I'm sorry, I know I sound like a bitch, I just-'<br>'No, you-you don't' he asked,  
>'I will now' I said, 'It's just we don't have what you have. Jo's family don't even talk to her and she lives with her boyfriend, Reese's dad left when he was younger and his mom hates him, my dad left me and my mom and her boyfriend used to beat me up and I'm pretty sure Danni's gonna end up pregnant' I finished. He laughed once and smiled, 'I'm sorry, it's just-you could do better' I said,<p>

'Sam, you're one of my oldest friends' he said. He turned to me, 'Can I trust you?' he asked,  
>'Yeah, of course you can' I said,<br>'Well, I hang out with them because I don't really-Well, I don't have any-'  
>'You don't have any other friends?' I asked and he nodded,<br>'I just don't make friends that easily, and I can-I can fit in with you guys'  
>'Chase, I've seen how they've treated you' I said, 'You could do better' I said, 'Do you-Do you ever do any drugs?'<p>

'Nope' he said, ' When they offer, I just fake it' he shrugged,  
>'How can you do that? I mean I'm there, how do you-'<br>'Long story' he said,  
>'Well, Chase , bottom line, we hang out late, go to parties, get wasted and high' I said, 'That's no start in life for someone who's studying to be a doctor' I said,<br>'Sam, just leave it' he said, getting up. I smiled when

FPOV

I was cleaning Carly's apartment (I clean when I'm frustrated ok?) and I got to Sam's room. I cleaned everywhere and then started down her side of the bed. I was cleaning the floor when I swept out something from under the bed. I picked it up and saw that it was a pair of earrings with the security tags and everything still on them. I threw them on the bed with too much force that the bounced off again the other side. I collapsed on the bed. _Sam's stealing? Oh my god, she's smoking, doing drugs , staying out late, getting drunk and stealing? Oh my god, what could have driven her to doing this? Oh god, what if it's my fault? _  
>'Freddie?' Carly shouted up the stairs,<br>'Yeah?' I called back,  
>'I'm going out for a bit' she shouted,<br>'Ok, want a ride to Gibby's?' I shouted, stepping out the room so I could see Carly at the bottom of the stairs,  
>'No thanks, I'm meeting Sam' she said,<br>'What?' I asked. She looked down,  
>'Didn't have to say that' she said quietly, scolding herself,<br>'What?' I asked again,  
>'She, um, text me' she said,<br>'Did she say anything about me?' I asked. She slowly shook her head,  
>'She just told me to meet her, I don't even know why' she shrugged,<br>'Can you ask her what she's gonna do about tomorrow?' I asked,  
>'What's tomorrow?' she asked,<br>'She's supposed to go to the police station' I told her,

'Oh, yeah sure' she said, heading toward the door,  
>'Have fun' I said, in a small voice.<p> 


	80. Chase and Drunk

SPOV

Me and Chase were sitting on his bed laughing about our friends when suddenly, the door went. I shot up,

'Oh, let's go and see who that is' I said, taking Chase's hand and pulling him up and down the stairs. He looked at me weird before he opened the door,  
>'Hey Carls!' I exclaimed, when Chase opened the door revealing Carly,<br>'Hey, Sam, where the heck am I and why is it so pos-Hi!' Carly smiled, when she saw Chase,  
>'Um, hi' he said,<br>'Chase, this is my best friend Carly'  
>'Um, nice to meet you, Chase' Carly said,<br>'Yeah, you too' Chase said. I saw Carly's eyes dart down to mine and Chase's hands which I only now noticed were still intertwined. I quickly pulled them apart,  
>'Hey Chase, I thought it would be fun if we all hung out for a bit' I said, 'Is that ok?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, sure I guess' he said, stepping aside to let Carls in,  
>'Thanks' Carly smiled, 'You're house it amazing' she commented,<br>'Well, thank you' Chase smiled,  
>'Hey listen, Chase, why don't you go up to the games room and Carly and I will meet you there in a bit, ok?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, sure' Chase said, turning and heading upstairs. Carly turned to me as soon as he was gone,  
>'Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?' Carly exclaimed, 'And why were you holding hands? Are you dating? Are you cheating on Freddie? Sam! How could you do this? That boy loves you! You can't just-'<br>'Carls! Shut up for a minute and listen!' I yelled. She closed her mouth, 'Ok, listen' I said, pulling her to the couch, 'Chase is my friend, not my boyfriend and he hangs out with us, y'know, me and Jo and everyone' I said,  
>'The 'Bad crowd'? Yeah' she said, I rolled my eyes,<br>'Well, it turns out he's only hanging around with us cause he's not that good at making friends, so I was wondering if maybe we could all hang out and maybe you could be his friend?' I asked, quickly,  
>'What?' she asked, confused,<br>'Look, I'll tell you all the details later but for now, can we just go up there and all hang out?' I asked,  
>'Alright, fine' she said,<br>'Great' I smiled, standing up,  
>'But-' Carly said,<p>

'Aww! What 'but'? I asked,  
>'We have to talk this out' she said, 'Y'know, this whole smoking, getting high and drunk thing, Freddie's really worried about you and-' I stopped her there, I couldn't hear her talk about him right now,<br>'Listen if this goes well, I won't have to do any of that stuff anyways' I said, pulling her up. We both walked up to Chase's room. We walked in (Me pulling Carly) and saw Chase sitting on his bed reading,  
>'Hey Chase' I said,<br>'Um, hi Chase' Carly greeted, I pulled Carly over to the bed and sat her down in front of him and I sat next to him,  
>'Well, hello again' he smiled at Carly. She smiled,<br>'Hi' she smiled,

'Oh, hey, I love your webshow by the way' Chase smiled at her,

'Oh, really? Thanks' she said, 'Me, Sam and Freddie put a lot of work into it'  
>'Really? It looks like fun' he said,<br>'Ha, yeah you should try it yourself, it takes a lot of time and planning' she laughed,  
>'Really? You guys make it look effortless' he commented,<br>'Yeah, years of practice' I smiled, getting up,  
>'Listen, I'm just gonna go out for a bit, you guys ok?' I asked,<br>'Sam, it's nearly 11pm' Carly said, 'Where are you going?' she asked,  
>'Just to the shop round the corner' I replied, 'I'll just be a bit' I smiled, walking toward the door. I got down to the door and was about to pulled it halfway open when Carly slammed it shut,<br>'Whoa, Carls!' I exclaimed,  
>'Where are you really going?' she asked. She got me,<br>'Fine, I'm going to meet Reese and Jo, ok?' I asked,  
>'No, you said you wouldn't anymore' she said,<br>'No, look, I won't smoke or any of that shit anymore, ok?' I asked, 'But they're my friends I'm still gonna hang out with them, ok?' I finished,  
>'No! They're a bad influence on you!' She yelled,<br>'Carls, how ,much worse can I get?' I asked,  
>'Sam, look-' she started. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cigs and held them out to her,<br>'Here, ok? I won't smoke. Trust' I said, walking out the door. Jo'll have one I can have anyways.

'Hey, Sammy' Reese greeted me,  
>'Hey, Sambo' Jo smiled, old nickname, never fully understood why she called me that...<br>'What's up, guys?' I asked, 'Hey Jo, you got a cig?' I asked,  
>'Why? The boyfriend take them?' Reese asked. I punched him in the shoulder and took it out of Jo's hand,<br>'Light?' I asked Reese who had his out. He lit my cig for me and I took a drag,  
>'Where we going then?' Jo asked,<br>'My cousin scored us some alcohol' Reese said, 'Let's go'

FPOV

I was sitting on the couch, by myself seeing as Carly went to see Sam. _Sam. I miss her. What is she doing out? She needs to be here with me. I need her here with me. I can't believe she thought I was going to hit her, maybe I underestimated just how much all her past has affected Sam. What should I do? _Before I knew it I was waking up due to a thumping sound at the door. I yawned and got up. I looked at my watch. _6am. _I stretched and went to open the door to see what the commotion was. I pulled the door open to see Sam on the floor,  
>'The door's open!' she exclaimed,<br>'Sam! Oh my god, where have you been? I've been trying to call you-' I started, and then properly looked at her. She was drunk again. I sighed, 'Sam! I told you not to drink again' I whined,  
>'Shut up' she yelled, 'I've got something to say to you' she whispered. She attempted to stand up and I had to catch her once before she fell, 'You!' she poked me in the chest, 'Are a bully!' she yelled, 'Reese said so!' she drunkenly shouted, 'He said I should break up with you!' she yelled. I hate this Reese guy, 'But I can't!' she yelled, tears spilling over her eyes, 'Cause I love you too damn much!' she exclaimed through her tears. I hated that she was upset, drunk and crying, but her saying that made me feel good, despite the circumstances,<br>'Sam, come on in' I said, helping her up,  
>'I can do it myself!' she yelled, slapping my hands away. I backed away and watched her struggling to get in the door,<br>'Sit down' I told her, 'I'll get you some water' I said heading to the kitchen. I poured her a glass of water and handed it to her sitting next to her. She took it and started gulping it down. She slammed down the glass on the table,

'Freddie, I don't wanna do this' she said. My heart stopped when she said that, _did she mean us? Did she not wanna be with me anymore?_ I cleared my throat,  
>'Um, what don't you wanna do?' I asked,<br>'This. Them' she said, 'I feel-'  
>'What?' I asked. She didn't answer, 'What do you feel like, Sammy?' I asked softly,<br>'Trapped' she replied. _Trapped? Have I been too protective of her? I mean, I'd been a bit over the top, but I didn't think it was that bad, I mean she's crying,  
><em>'Why do you feel trapped, Sammy?' I asked. She hesitated before she answered,  
>'I feel like I can't be myself, I can't just let go!' she yelled flinging her arms out, 'They want me to be something I can't be' she said, 'And I need to behave a way around Carls, I mean, she's all flowery and girly and I'm so-' she stopped, wiping her face, 'and then there's Freddie, I mean I can't be myself around him, he's so-' she choked out between sobs, '-and I'm so-' <em>What? She can be herself around me, what is she talking about? <em>

'Why can't you be yourself around him, Sammy?' She clearly thought she was talking to someone else right now,  
>'Because I'll lose him' she said, quietly, <em>she could never lose me,<br>_'You could never lose me' I said to her, 'I love you, I'll love you no matter what'  
>'I feel like there's a weight on me' she whispered,<br>'So, you feel under pressure?' I asked. She nodded, face in hands, desperately trying to wipe the tears away. I pulled her into a hug. She hesitated but wrapped her arms around me. _Oh my god, I put pressure on Sam without knowing I had. She said she hasn't been acting herself because she has standards of everyone that she has to meet, that means she hasn't been acting herself or 'letting go' when she was with me._ I felt a tear escape my eye, 'Oh, my poor baby' I said, holding her tighter. She clutched fistfuls of my shirt and cried into it. She cried into my shoulder for a while before I pulled her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around me and cried. I rocked her back and forth on my lap for a while and eventually I heard her light, even breathing, indicating that she was asleep. I sighed and held her for a while, listening to her breathing before taking her to the guest room. I kicked open the door, lightly and took her over to the bed. I lightly put her down on it and loosed her hands from around my neck but she wouldn't let go. I tried to pull them off again,  
>'Mm, no!' she whined, gripping onto me tighter, 'Don't go' she mumbled,<br>'Sam, you're drunk' I reminded her,  
>'Just-lay with me' she mumbled with her eyes closed. I sighed, and got in the bed next to her. She turned so her back was to me. I breathed in her scent and slowly wrapped my arms around her, not knowing what she was going to remember in the morning,<br>'Night, Princess' I whispered in her ear,  
>'Mmm' she breathed in reply.<p> 


	81. Drunk and Confessing

**Hey guys, I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I've been really busy with revision and shit so...yeah...anywho, I tried to make this chapter...somewhat long...so yeah...enjoy :) Oh, yeah and also I finished this at like 3 one morning, so I dodn't have time to proof-read, so if there are any mistakes then I'm sorry :p Other than that...enjoy and ...uh...REVIEW!**

I woke up due to some light shining through the curtains. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, _10:30_. I looked down and saw that Sam had turned in the night so she was laying on my chest and her arms were wrapped around my torso. I slowly unwrapped her arms from around my waist and grabbed some clothes. I put on some jeans and slipped on a fresh shirt and went to go make her breakfast.

Just as I was setting her bacon down on the table she came out of my room, rubbing her eyes,  
>'Morning' I greeted,<br>'Morning' she greeted in a small voice,  
>'Is that my shirt?' I asked, seeing that she was wearing my shirt and a pair of my sweatpants,<br>'Yeah, sorry I woke up and I wanted to change' she said, 'Is that ok?' she asked,  
>'Sam stop it' I said,<br>'What?' she asked,  
>'The Sam I used to know, wouldn't give a shit about what I thought' I said,<br>'What-'  
>'Come and eat' I said, pointing to the table. She walked over to the table and sat down,<br>'Thanks' she said quietly. We ate in silence for a while before she groaned and rested her head in her hands. I smiled,  
>'Head hurt?' I asked. She nodded. I got up and fetched her some aspirin and set it down on the table next to her along with a glass of water,<br>'Thanks' she said, throwing back the tablets and gulping the glass of water down. I sat back down opposite her,  
>'What happened last night?' she asked,<br>'What do you remember?' I asked back,  
>'I was at Chase's, Carly came round-' she stopped, 'Where is Carly?' she asked,<br>'She came in late last night' I replied,  
>'So, what did happen?' She asked,<br>'Well, um, you were drunk-' I started,  
>'Yeah, no shit' she mumbled,<br>'-and you were at the door, totally wasted, I brought you in, you cried you fell asleep and I put you in my bed' I said, leaving out , only a few details,  
>'Oh' she said, quietly. I lightly smiled and went back to eating, 'Thanks' she said, quietly, 'for taking care of me, not taking advantage of me and this' she gestured to the food,<br>'Sam, I would _never _take advantage of you' I said, it kinda hurt me that she'd think I would,  
>'Sorry' she mumbled. We ate in silence until we had both finished,<br>'What did I tell you last night?' she asked. I stood up and put our plates in the sink, after grabbing Sam's from in front of her. I ran the tap and started washing them up, 'Freddie? Freddie! What did I tell you?' she snapped, when I didn't answer her. I sighed and turned to her,  
>'Before I tell you all this-' I started, 'Do you wanna be with me?' I asked. She hesitated, looking confused as to why I asked her that before nodding, 'Do you love me?' I asked,<br>'Or course I do' she answered, immediately,  
>'Do you love me enough to change?' I asked. She creased her eyebrows before answering,<br>'Do you want me to change?' she asked in a small voice,  
>'You already have' I accused her,<br>'What? No, I haven't-what did I say?' she asked again,  
>'That you loved me too much to break up with me' I said. She looked down, a slight shade of pink rising in her cheeks. I took her hand and took her to the couch, 'You told me you felt under pressure' I said,<br>'What-'  
>'You said that you have to act a certain way around Carly, because you guys are so different and you were talking about your <em>friends<em>' I assumed she was talking about her other 'friends'. She heard my disgust when I said '_Friends_'  
>'they <em>are <em>my friends' she insisted,  
>'You were talking about how you had to act around them and how they wanted you to be something you didn't want to be' I said,<p>

'Freddie, I didn't mean any of that' she protested,  
>'Yes, you did' I insisted, 'Why would have you say it if you didn't?' I asked,<br>'I must have been talking about something else...?' she sounded like she was asking herself a question, 'Freddie, I was drunk! I don't know what I was talking about!' she exclaimed,  
>'Sam, who were you talking to?' I asked. She looked at me in confusion,<br>'What?' she asked,  
>'Who did you think you were talking to? You clearly didn't think you were talking to me'<br>'Chase' she admitted in a small voice, 'I'd just come from Chase's place, I guess I thought he was still with me' she said,  
>'Sam, I love you and I don't want you to have to act around anyone' I said. She looked up at me with some tears building up in her eyes, 'I don't think-No, I know that Carly wouldn't want you to be someone else when with her, she'd want you to be yourself' I said, 'And I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging out with these '<em>friends<em>' but I can't stop you so-' I was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. I kissed her back and too soon she pulled away,  
>'I love you, too' she said, resting her forehead on mine, 'and I'm sorry' she said, sitting back,<br>'For what?' I asked,  
>'Everything' she replied, 'everything I've put you through. I mean, you've been with me through all this shit and I go and-I go and fuck it up again!' she said, bursting out into tears. I pulled her into a hug,<br>'No, you didn't' I said, 'I'm not going anywhere' I said, holding her tighter. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, 'Y'know you said you can't be yourself around me' I struggled out. She pulled away,  
>'I did?' she asked and I nodded,<br>'Baby, why do you feel like that? That you can't be yourself around me?' I asked,  
>'It's just-well, you're so perfect and I'm so-so not' She finished,<br>'You are perfect' I said, 'your perfect for me' I said, kissing her on the lips 'Just please don't change yourself around me' I asked, 'I want you to feel one hundred percent comfortable around me' I said, 'Or, 'let go' as you put it' I smiled. She laughed, laying back into my chest, between my legs so her head was on my chest,  
>'Listen, I can't just stop hanging out with them' I knew who she was talking about without her saying it, 'They're just as much as my friends as you and Carly' she said,<br>'Me and Carly are nothing like them' I said,  
>'No, I know I just mean that they're my friends too' she said ,<br>'Sam, we need to talk about this' I said,  
>'About what?' she snapped,<p>

'This. You. Them.' I said, 'The drugs, the alcohol, the smoking-'  
>'Me and Carls had a talk last night' she said,<p>

SPOV

'Me and Carls had a talk last night' I told him,

'About what?' he asked,  
>'This' I replied, 'We agreed that I'd stop, the alcohol, staying out-' I stopped, 'The drugs' I whispered, quietly. <em>There, I left out smoking, that wasn't lying, right?<em> He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight,  
>'I'm so proud of you' he whispered, before kissing my hair. I smiled and put my hands over his. He moved his hand to my hair and started playing with it with his fingers. I sighed at his touch and closed my eyes,<br>'Hold on' Freddie said, getting off the couch and walking into his room. He came back a minute or so later and resumed his position on the couch, sitting behind me. I layed my head on his chest again and closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt him drag a brush through my hair,  
>'Mmm' I hummed, closing my eyes and relaxing,<br>'I love your hair' he commented,  
>'I love you' I answered back. He continued brushing my hair gently stroking every strand as he brushed it, and eventually put the brush down. He kissed my head and put his arms around my waist. He suddenly got up from the couch and stood in front of me<br>'Take your shirt off' he said. I sighed, I really didn't want to do this, now, not while Reese and everyone else was on my mind,  
>'Freddie-' I started,<br>'Just relax, Princess' he commented, reaching for the bottom of my shirt and pulling it up. I wasn't wearing a bra under the shirt, 'Lay on your stomach' he commanded. I did as I was told and he straddled me, his legs either side of me,  
>'Freddie, what-' I groaned when his hands started massaging my back,<br>'Trust me, I'm not gonna hurt you' he laughed. I didn't answer, I felt too good to. I let out another moan, 'Feel good, princess?' Freddie asked me, in a husky voice,  
>'Mmm' I replied. He continued massaging my back and before I knew it I was being gently woken by a soft voice,<br>'Sam?' he asked, lightly placing his hand on my shoulder, 'Sammy?' he asked again,  
>'Mm?' I asked, eyes still closed,<br>'You fell asleep' he notified me, stroking my hair,  
>'Mmm' I hummed,<br>'Babe, Carly just called she wants you to go over there now' he said,  
>'Ugh!' I groaned, turning over,<br>'I would have let you sleep, but she said it was important and a code yellow?' he asked. I shot up from the couch,  
>'Yellow? Why didn't you tell me sooner?' I asked, heading toward the door. I opened it and turned to him before I left, 'That massage was amazing by the way' I said, kissing him on the lips. He smiled and I walked over to Carly's,<br>'Carls!' I called, 'What's the emergency?' I asked in alarm. She came running down the stairs and stood in front of me,  
>'I slept with Chase!' she shouted,<br>'You-you what?' I asked, in disbelief,  
>'You heard me' she said. She looked tired and exhausted,<br>'What-um-what about Gibby?' I asked,  
>'Yes! That's what I've been trying to figure out!' she snapped, 'I was up all last night thinking about this, I'm really into Gibby but me and Chase just clicked, Y'know? Like when we kissed and every time he touched me I felt, Y'know, sparks' she trailed off, smiling,<br>'Carls?' I asked, waving a hand in front of her face, 'Carlotta!' I yelled,  
>'What?' she asked,<br>'You spaced out' I told her,  
>'Oh' she said, looking confused,<br>'So, what are you gonna do?' I asked,  
>'I don't know Sam! Help me!' she yelled, shaking me by the shoulders. I shrugged her off,<br>'Carls, listen only you can tell yourself how you feel' I said,

'Sam! I need help!' she panicked,  
>'Carly, I can't tell you who to date!' I protested. She let out a load groan before falling on the couch,<br>'Sam, what am I going to do?' she asked,  
>'Carls, listen, I know what I'm about to say is gonna sound really cheesy,' I started, sitting down next to her on the couch 'But you have to listen to your heart and all that shit and then you'll know' I said,<br>'Oh my god, Sam!' she exclaimed, smiling, 'You're such a romantic!' she smiled,  
>'Oh, shut up' I said,<br>'Freddie's rubbing off on you' she smiled, poking me in the stomach,  
>'Carls, quit it!' I exclaimed,<br>'By the way, what are you gonna do about today?' she asked,  
>'Today?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, you supposed to go to the police station in-' she looked at her watch, 'three hours'  
>'Oh, shit' I sighed, I forgot all about that,<br>'Sam?' she asked, 'You are gonna go, right?' she asked,  
>'I dunno! I wanna spend the day with Freddie!' I whined,<br>'Aw! You made up!' she squealed,  
>'Yes, we did, now can you stop screeching' I said, holding my ears,<br>'Sorry' she said,

'It's fine, I'm gonna go spend a day with my lovely boyfriend' I smiled,  
>'Sam...' she warned,<br>'Yeah, ok, fine I'll go' I sighed,  
>'Good, go tell Freddie' she made a shooing gesture with her hand toward the door, 'Like a good girlfriend' she smiled,<br>'Oh, shut up' I said, standing up,  
>'Listen, think about what I said, Y'know, about hearts and stuff' I said, before going out the door and back to Freddie's place. I opened the door to find he was not on the couch where I thought he would be. I looked at my watch, his mom would be working for a couple more hours,<br>'Freddie?' I called. No answer. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of peppy cola out the fridge, 'Freddie?' I called again. I walked toward the bedroom and pushed the door open. Freddie was lying on the bed, on top of the sheets, fully clothed and he was asleep. I smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I smiled and took of my shoes. I crawled onto of the bed next to him and turned so my back was too him.

FPOV

I woke up at 1:30 and opened my eyes to see that my arm was wrapped around Sam. She has to be at the police station in half an hour,  
>'Sam?' I asked, lightly tapping her,<br>'Mmm' she said, rolling over,  
>'Sammy?' I asked, nudging her lightly again. She groaned and tried to turn over, but underestimated the length of the bed and fell off the edge,<br>'Whoa!' she exclaimed, before she fell off the bed with a thud,

'Oh my god, Sam!' I exclaimed, hopping off the edge of the bed to held her up, 'Are you alright?' I asked, helping her up by her arm,  
>'Yeah, I, um, what just happened?' she asked, still out of it and rubbing her eyes,<br>'You fell off the bed, sweetheart' I replied,  
>'No, I-attacked the floor' she yawned. I smiled,<br>'Come on, babe' I said, pulling her up. She stood up, hair in front of her eyes,  
>'Good morning' she said, smiling through her hair. I laughed and used one finger to scrape her hair out of her face and off her lips,<br>'Afternoon' I corrected, kissing her on the lips,  
>'Oh yeah' she realised. She yawned again, sitting down on the bed,<br>'Oh, no, no, no' I said, stopping her from sitting down by pulling her up, 'I'm gonna drive you to the police station in 15 minutes' I told her, 'Go get ready' I said, pointing to the bathroom. She groaned,  
>'Do I have to?' she asked. I took a breath and looked at her face. She was clearly dreading whatever was about to come,<br>'Listen, Sammy, I'm not going to force you to go' I said, 'I don't wanna force you to do something you don't want to do, and I totally understand if you're not up to it' I said, and she slightly smiled, '-but' I carried on, 'I think it would be really good for you' I told her, 'Get it totally behind you, so you don't have it on your back anymore' I said, taking her hands, 'Y'know, get some closure' I said. She smiled,  
>'Fine then' she said, 'Only cause I love you' she said, reaching up to peck me on the lips.<p>

I was waiting on the couch for her to finish in the bathroom so I could take her to the police station. I nervously fiddled my hands waiting for her to come out. _Nervous_, _why am I so nervous? I'm more nervous than she is_. She came out the bathroom dressed in new clothes and her hair tied up,  
>'Come on, let's get this over with' she said, heading to the door,<br>'Sam' I started, getting up and walking to the door with her, 'Are you sure you wanna do this?' I asked,  
>'What do you mean?' she asked, 'you're the one that said it would be good for me' she contradicted,<br>'Well, yeah, but it's just-' I started,  
>'What?' she asked,<br>'Well, what if it hurts you?' I asked. She smiled and let out a small laugh,  
>'You are such a nerd' she smiled, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me, 'I'll be fine' she said,<br>'Well, you remember how much you were hurting back then' I said and she slowly pulled away from me, 'What if they bring that up and you get hurt?' I asked,  
>'Freddie, I'll be fine' she smiled, opening the door, 'Let's go' she said, holding the door open for me. I smiled and grabbed my keys and my wallet and headed out the door, Sam in my hand.<p>

'Are you sure?' I asked, for about the 10th time since we got there,  
>'Yes! Now shut up!' she yelled. I didn't mean to be annoying or anything; I just couldn't believe how calm she was being. I didn't say anything to her after that. I noticed that every time a police officer came through the door or asked for someone to come for an interview, she would tense up. I know my Sam, she was just trying to be brave for me. I reached over and slipped my hand into hers. She looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile,<br>'It'll be fine' I promised her. She took a deep breath and sighed it out,  
>'I know' she said,<br>'Sam, we can go and reschedule if you want' I told her, 'They'd understand' I said,  
>'Freddie!' she snapped, 'would you stop being such a girl?' she yelled. My eyes widened, taken aback, 'Sorry' she mumbled slightly. I nodded and squeezed her hand tighter. I sat there, just holding her hand for a while listening to her occasionally mumble to herself 'It'll be fine' or 'They won't come back' It broke my heart to hear them,<br>'Sam, I-'I started, when suddenly,  
>'Sam Puckett, could you please come to the interview room, please?' called a police officer. She immediately turned to me, grabbing both my hands and squeezing them so tight, I think she cut off my blood supply,<br>'I've changed my mind, take me home' she said, with wide eyes,  
>'Sam, baby, it's too late now' I said, 'The police officer's right there and-'<br>'Freddie, please take me home' she said, tears building up in her wide eyes. It literally killed me to see her like this, so vulnerable. I took her hands and stood up,  
>'Listen' I said, taking her hands and lightly walking toward the interview room and next to the police officer, who was getting impatient of waiting for us, 'It'll be fine, ok?' I asked, 'I promise' I said and she blinked causing a tear to spill over her eyes, 'And I'll be right there beside you, ok?' I asked, wiping the tear away from her cheek with my thumb. She grabbed my hand by her cheek,<br>'Actually, you can't come in' the police woman said. Sam's head snapped up to her, 'She may withhold information due to you being there' she said,  
>'Like hell I will!' Sam shouted,<br>'I'm sorry, that's the way it is' she said,  
>'Well, either he comes or I don't' Sam said, glaring at her,<br>'Ok, I guess I could make an exception' she said. Sam turned to me, gripping my hand tighter, ~  
>'You'll be fine, I promise' I said, 'And then when we get home we can do <em>whatever <em>you want' I said, seductively,  
>'Anything?' she asked, eyebrows raising,<br>'Anything you want' I said, in a low voice,  
>'Mm, those are dangerous words to say to me, Benson' she smirked. The police woman rolled her eyes,<br>'This way' she said, in a monotone voice. We followed her to a small room at the back of the building. She opened the door for us and I walked in. I then noticed Sam wasn't next to me. I turned around to see her standing outside the door with a terrified look on her face. I stepped toward her and took her hands,  
>'C'mon babe' I said, leading her in. She was staring ahead at the room, not paying any attention to me, 'You can do this, you'll be fine' I assured, taking her into the room and sitting her on a chair next to me.<p>

The interview, I think overall, went pretty well. Sam answered all of the questions as best she could with me only occasionally giving her hand a squeeze or giving her a smile,

'Sam, I'm so proud of you' I said, kissing her cheek. She didn't say anything but she smiled. I took her hand and led her to the car. Just as I got in my seat of the car, Sam called to me through the other window on her side,  
>'Hold on, I forgot to ask them something' she called, running back into the police station,<br>'Wait! Sa-'but by the time I'd already stepped out of my car, she was already out of sight.

I sighed and sat in the car for 20 minutes before she came out again. It had started raining so she got in the car, running a hand through her wet hair,  
>'Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're wet?' I asked, smiling,<br>'No, you haven't' she smiled, laughing,  
>'Well, you do' I smirked,<br>'Maybe we should try going at it in the shower' she suggested. I laughed,  
>'Don't make promises you can't keep' I warned and started the engine.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed :) REVIEW! Saying what you thought, positives and negatives :P and PLEASE tell me your fave part (Assuming you have one :P) **


	82. Confessing and Yelling

**Hey guys, I tried to make this as long as possible...until I got writers block...:P So, anyways, read, hopefully enjoy and uh, REVIEW! PLEASE!**

I took Sam's hand and pulled her into Carly's apartment,  
>'Carls?' I called throughout the apartment. No reply. I called a few times and she didn't answer, 'Huh' I said, turning to Sam, 'Empty' I said, kissing her neck. She laughed and pulled my head up to hers so she could kiss me. Just then Sam's phone beeped, signalling she had a text. She broke away and got her phone out and looked at the text,<br>'Carly's out with Chase' she said, leaning in to kiss me again,  
>'Who-who's Chase?' I asked, between kisses,<br>'Mm' she shook her head whilst kissing me, 'Forget it' she said,  
>'Sure' I mumbled out. She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth while my hands made their way to the bottom of her shirt and snuck under it. My hands grazed up and down her back and I felt her shiver and arch her back,<br>'Hey' she mumbled, between kisses,  
>'Mm?' I asked, kissing her,<br>'You said we could do anything I want right?' she asked,  
>'Yeah' I answered, pulling away from her and waiting for her to say what she wanted to do,<br>'Well-' she said, trailing off and walking into the kitchen. She bent over and opened the fridge and began to look for something. She eventually closed the door and turned to me, smirking and holding up a bottle of honey,  
>'You like honey right?' she asked , smiling,<br>'Yeah...' I dragged out,  
>'Well, ever thought about using it' she said, walking toward me, '-in the bedroom?' she finished. I swallowed once,<br>'Wh-what?' I managed out,  
>'It's supposed to be-' she said, moving up so her lips were right next to my ear, '-extremely stimulating experience' she whispered in my ear. I swallowed and took the honey out of her hands,<br>'Then what are we waiting for?' I asked, taking her hand and almost running to the stairs. She laughed at my enthusiasm,  
>'Wait!' she called, releasing my hand and running over to the kitchen,<br>'What?' I asked. She stretched up and looked in the freezer, grabbing something and then closing the door. She turned to me and held up a bag,  
>'Ice?' I asked, raising my eyebrow. She walked over to me,<br>'For oral' she smirked. I raised an eyebrow at her, 'Trust me' she said, 'It'll feel good' she whispered in my ear. I couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on my face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

'Wow' I said, leaning over to kiss Sam on the bed next to me. She kissed me back for a minute before I pulled back,  
>'I know' she smiled along with me,<br>'You were right, that felt amazing' I breathed out,  
>'I know' she smiled,<br>'Hey' I said, poking her side, 'I got a surprise for you' I said,  
>'Hm, I better like this surprise' she said, smiling,<br>'I hope so' I said, 'I got time to go down to the bank a few days ago, and I made us a joint account and I paid that cash from the advertising companies in' I said,  
>'Really?' she smiled,<br>'Yep' I answered, reaching into the bedside draw and pulling something out. I gave it to her,  
>'What's this?' she asked, turning it round,<br>'It's your card' I said, 'The money's cleared and you can get the money out whenever you want it' I said, 'Within moderation' I added,  
>'Seriously?' she asked, excitedly,<br>'Mm hm' I nodded, smiling,  
>'Oh my god, Freddie!' she said, hugging me. She kissed me, 'I love you' she mumbled,<br>'I love you too'  
>'So, who's this Chase guy Carly's with?' I asked,<br>'Wow, way to kill the mood, Frednub' Sam said, standing up and looking for some clothes. She reached for a cloth and started wiping the excess honey off her stomach. I smiled. She wasn't wearing anything and I couldn't help myself from staring,  
>'Dude, stop staring' she said, putting down the cloth, and picking up her clothes, 'You're creeping me out' she said,<p>

'I can't help it if I'm in the best relationship ever' I replied,  
>'Whoa' she said, holding her hands up, 'We're in a relationship?' she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her, 'Jokes' she smiled, about to put her underwear on,<br>'Wait!' I called, getting up an looking through her draws,  
>'What?' she asked. I held up a finger, telling her to wait,<br>'Why don't you wear this?' I said, holding up a black, lace thong. She smiled and let out a giggle before taking it out of my hands,  
>'I guess you wanna pick out my bra too?' she asked, whilst putting the thong on,<br>'I'm fine with no bra' I suggested. She laughed,  
>'That's fine with me' she smiled, 'But I've got to go out' she said, slipping a black, lace bra on that matched the thong,<br>'Mm, you have _no idea _how sexy you look right now' I growled,  
>'Why don't you show me?' she purred, smirking. I smiled and leant down to kiss her. She kissed me back and her hands made their way down my back. Seeing as I was totally naked, It didn't take very long for me to get aroused. She felt it too, 'Mm, someone's excited' Sam said, smirking,<br>'Bet your ass I am' I smirked, kissing her deeper,  
>'Well, it'll have to wait' she said, pulling away and pulling her shirt over her head, 'I need to go, but if you're lucky, later I'll give you a blow job' she smirked,<br>'Hm, sounds good' I said, smiling, 'But wait, where are you going?' I asked, slipping on some boxers,  
>'Out to meet some friends' she replied,<br>'Who?' I asked, knowing who she was talking about. She glared at me knowing that I knew who she was talking about,  
>'Yes, ok?' she asked, 'Yes, I'm meeting Reese and then we're going to meet up with Carly and Chase' she said,<br>'Are Carly and Chase dating?' he asked,  
>'I dunno' she shrugged, sorting out her shorts, 'I guess'<br>'So, this is sort of a double date kind of thing?' I raised my voice,  
>'No!' she snapped, 'They're my friends' she said,<br>'Look, this Reese guy obviously has a thing for you' I said,  
>'Oh, please, the only thing he wants is to get some' she said, 'Not gonna happen' she said, grabbing my jacket and heading to the door,<br>'Wait! What time will you be back?' I asked,  
>'I dunno, I'll call you' she said, kissing me on the cheek before she went out the door.<p>

SPOV

'Hey Reese' I greeted, meeting Reese on the street corner,  
>'Hey babe' he said,<br>'Don't call me that' I said, putting my phone in my pocket, 'Hey listen, can you do me a favour?' I asked,  
>'Sure, what?' he asked,<br>'Well, I'm not old enough yet to buy cigarettes' I said, 'So, I was wondering if you could buy some for me?' I asked, 'I have some cash' I said, getting some out my pocket that I got out the cash point earlier, using the cars Freddie gave me,  
>'On one condition' he said,<br>'What?' I sighed,  
>'A kiss' he smirked. I raised an eyebrow,<br>'On the cheek' I said, 'Take it or leave it' I said,  
>'Hey, I'll take what I can get' he smiled. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. At the last minute he turned his head so I kissed him on the lips. I immediately pulled away,<br>'Reese!' I scolded, 'You're such an ass!' I exclaimed. He smiled, triumphantly, walking over to the nearby shop. I was resting on a wall waiting for him to come back when he finally did after 5 minutes,  
>'Finally' I exclaimed, taking the cigs out of his hands and reaching in my pocket to get my lighter,<br>'Whoa, calm down, Sammy' Reese said,  
>'I just need one before we meet Carls' I explained, 'When and where are we meeting?' I asked,<br>'Outside the mall in ten minutes' he said. I exhaled some smoke,  
>'Well we should start walking now then' I said, walking past him.<p>

'Hey guys' Carly greeted us when we met her. Her and Chase were hand in hand,  
>'Hey Carls' I greeted,<br>'Reese' she greeted. She'd met Reese when she'd met up with Chase last night,  
>'So, where we going?' I asked,<br>'Pizza parlour?' Reese suggested, 'It's a good place for double dates' he said, winking at me,  
>'Ugh, get over yourself' I said, pushing him lightly,<br>'Sounds good' Carly said.

We were sitting in a booth at the pizza parlour, with Chase and Carls sitting next to each other, and me and Reese opposite. I finished the rest of my pizza slice and put the crust down,  
>'Hey, Carls wanna go play air hockey?' I asked,<br>'Oh, I don't know, it's not really my ga-!' she got cut off, by me pulling her out of her chair and over to the air hockey table,  
>'Carls, how did this happen?' I asked, hitting the puck over to her, 'Did you talk to Gibby?' I asked,<br>'No, I don't know what to do!' she grunted, pushing it back,  
>'Well, don't you think you should?' I asked, getting annoyed. She's stringing both boys along. I hit the puck back, with more force,<br>'Sam! I don't know _what_ to do!' she hit is back,  
>'Carly! You can't keep this going dating one guy while another that is clearly in love with you thinks he's dating you!' I snapped, slamming the puck in her goal so I got a point,<br>'Sam! You're not listening! I. Don't. Know. What. To. Do!' she snapped, reaching into the pocket and retrieving the puck to start another game, 'Couldn't you be a little more supportive?' she asked, slamming the puck back at me,  
>'Carly! Have you never heard the phrase 'Playing with fire?' I said, through my teeth,<br>'Sam!' she snapped,  
>'Carly!' I snapped back,<br>'Sam!'  
>'Carly!'<br>'Sam!'  
>'Carly!' I said, slamming the puck so hard, it hit the edge of the table and flew behind Carly. She whipped her head around and back at me,<br>'Sam! How could you not be supportive?' she snapped, walking around the table next to me,  
>'How could you go out with two guys at once?' I yelled, back,<br>'Sam! Shh!' she whispered, looking over at Chase to make sure he didn't hear,

'Well, I'm sorry, I just think that going out with two guys at the same time is wrong!' I yelled. She gasped at me, 'Carls, I didn't mean that you-'

'Bitch!' she yelled,  
>'Hoe!' I yelled back. Chase and Reese had heard us now, and<br>'Punch bag!' she yelled. I sucked a breath in,  
>'Carly! What do you think you're dad would say? Or Spencer?' I asked, 'Maybe I should call them and find out!' I yelled,<br>'At least I have a dad!' she yelled, 'Yours didn't even stick around to see you start school!' she yelled, 'and the one you did have used you as a punch bag and a sex toy for god knows how long! You're a useless little girl, a punch bag and you'll never be good for anything else!' I could feel the tears build up inside and start to spill over my eyes. I turned and ran to the table and picked up Freddie's jacket and threw down some cash to cover my pizza and ran out. I vaguely heard Reese calling my name behind me. The tears were spilling fully now as I kept on running. I got close to the exit when a hand was on my shoulder, turning me around. I turned around and saw it was Reese. He didn't say anything, just pulled me into a hug. I gave in and hugged him back, tears staining his shirt. He hugged me tight as I cried. I gripped his shirt as I calmed down. He pulled back to look me in the eyes. I don't know what compelled me to do it. Maybe it was because I've seen a sensitive side of him I'd never seen before or maybe it was just because he was here at this time. Or maybe it was because I saw genuine concern in his eyes but I found myself leaning in and kissing him. For a split second, I got into the kiss, putting more force into it. _What am I doing? _I asked myself. I stopped kissing him, so it was just him kissing me. He grabbed my chin and held it in place, gently. _God, I am such a hypocrite_. I pulled away from him, taking a step back,  
>'I-I'm sorry' I stammered out, touching my lips, 'I shouldn't have-I'm sorry' I managed out. I turned and ran out of the mall. I took out my phone and dialled speed dial 1; Freddie's number,<br>'Hello?' he asked,  
>'Fr-Freddie?' I asked, through tears, trying to stop myself,<br>'Sam? What's wrong?' he asked, in alarm,  
>'Can you come and get me?' I asked,<br>'Where are you?' he asked. I could hear keys rattling in the background,  
>'Outside the mall' I replied,<br>'I'll be right there' he said, 'I love you' he said,  
>'I'll see you in a minute' I said, hanging up. <em>Why didn't I say it back? I love him, why didn't I say it? Am I confused about my feelings? No<em>, I thought with certainty, _I love him. _Just then his car pulled up with a screech, not even 5 minutes after I'd hung up. He immediately got out of the car and ran toward me,  
>'Sam, are you okay?' he said when he'd reached me, grabbing my cheeks with both his hands. I looked at him for a minute before I shook my head slowly. He rubbed the tears away from my eyes, with his thumb,<br>'What happened, Sammy?' he asked,  
>'She said I'd never be good for anything else then a punch bag' I said, tears coming through again,<br>'Who?' he asked. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Then it would be true that my _best friend___said it, 'Sammy, who hurt you?' he asked,  
>'Carly' I whispered. He didn't say anything so I looked up at his eyes and saw pure shock, 'Freddie?' I asked,<br>'That bitch' he said,  
>'No, Freddie, I mean its fine, I left her and Chase in the Pizza Parlour, I couldn't stay-' I started but he interrupted me by storming toward the mall, 'Whoa, Freddie' I said, running after him and standing in front of him so he stopped, 'Where are you going?' I asked,<br>'I'm gonna talk to that bitch' he said,  
>'No' I said, 'No, no, no let's just go, ok?' I asked, kissing him once. He had an angry look in his eyes that quickly went away when I kissed him,<br>'Fine' he said, taking my hand.

We got back to the apartment and Freddie let us in,  
>'Freddie, where am I gonna stay?' I asked,<br>'Well, I think she's staying at that guys tonight' he said, 'and it's my birthday next week, and I can get my own place' he said,  
>'But I'm not eighteen for a few weeks yet' I said,<br>'You're gonna live with me silly' he said, poking my nose, playfully,  
>'Really?' I asked, smiling,<br>'Well, I'm not gonna make you stay here' he said, 'and I need my Sammy' he smiled. I smiled with him and leant in to kiss him.

We were sitting on my bed, Freddie leaning against the headboard and me laying between his legs, leaning on his chest with his arms around my waist,  
>'Babe, what did she say?' He asked,<p>

'That I don't have a dad and the one I did, used me as a -' I swallowed, 'punching bag and a sex toy and that's all I'd ever be good for' I managed out between sobs. Freddie pulled me closer and rested his head in my shoulder,  
>'Baby, I'm so sorry' he said.<p>

FPOV

I rested my head in her neck and hugged tight as she cried. She eventually calmed down and stopped sobbing, just sniffing occasionally. She turned around and caught me off guard by kissing me. I kissed her back until I felt her going for my belt buckle. I pulled away,  
>'Sam, what are you doing?' I asked. She pulled away,<p>

'I promised you a blow job' she answered, 'I'm living up to my promise' she smiled, trying to undo my belt,  
>'Sam, your upset' I stated, 'Not now'<br>'But I wanna do something' she said. I flipped her over so I was on top of her,  
>'Then let me love you' I said, leaning down to kiss her. I kept it sweet and gentle. I slowly moved my lips against hers and felt her kissing back. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and moved my hand into her hair. She moaned and tried to sit up. I put my hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her back,<br>'No' I told her, 'Just relax' I said, lightly slipping her shirt over her head revealing her black, lacy bra. I smiled, kissing the straps on her shoulders. I kissed the rest of her straps until I got down to the tops of the cups. I lightly kissed down the slither of skin exposed and she moaned when I kissed in-between her breasts. I reached around and undid her bra with one hand and slipping the straps off her shoulders with the other, still kissing her skin. She arched her back into me and moaned, giving me the room I needed to completely rip her bra off her body and set it on the bed beside us.

SPOV

Oh my god, if he was trying to get my mind off whatever just happened, it was working,  
>'Mmm' I moaned, when he kissed the spot between my breasts. He undid my bra with one hand while the other started pushing the straps off my shoulders. I arched my back when he kissed me slightly below my breast. He tore my bra off and put it on the bed beside us. I moaned when it seemed like he was licking over every spot of bare skin he can find. He started to kiss lower, to my hipbones. He lightly kissed and nibbled my hipbone, knowing I'm sensitive there. I moaned and bucked my hips up. He looked up at me and smiled. He started to kiss lower, and lowering down my jeans,<br>'Wait-' he said, quickly getting up and running out the door. _What the hell is he doing? _I sat up in confusion when he suddenly came back in the room, holding up a bag. I raised my eyebrow at him, 'Ice' he smirked. I smiled and giggled. He almost jumped back on the bed, kissing me again.

**Hope you guys enjoyed :) If you did lemme know...and if you didn't lemme know WHY and your fave part :) **


	83. Yelling and Results

**Ok, guys this is IMPORTANT, READ THIS! Ok, this chapter, I tried to make long :P But ok, the reason this one's pretty long is cause in the next chapter I'm gonna skip a few weeks...multiple weeks actually...:P So, I just wanted to let you guys know that :P So yeah, as always REVIEW! And tell me what you think, parts you liked, parts you didn't, your fave part, your least fave part etc. :)**

I was woken by light coming through the window. I groaned and turned over; looking at the window seeing that no one had closed the curtains. I grunted and threw the sheets back and got up to close them. I turned around to see that Freddie had woken up. I was still standing by the curtains and now I had now noticed by his smirk, that I was still naked,  
>'Good morning' he smiled,<br>'Yeah, it is' I replied,  
>'Come back to bed' he said, moving over and lifting the sheets up. Well, who am I to say no? I almost ran back to the bed and threw the sheets over me. He leant down and kissed my neck,<br>'What are you doing today?' Freddie muffled out against my neck,  
>'Mmm, whatever you're doing' I replied. He let out a laugh,<br>'Hey, what time is it?' I asked,  
>'Um, 11' he said, looking at his watch,<p>

'Whoa, I was supposed to meet Carls 15 minutes ago' I said, hurriedly getting out of bed and slipping a shirt and shorts on. My shirt messed up my hair slipping it over my head, and I was smoothing it down when I suddenly stopped remembering the fight,  
>'Sam, you and Carly-' Freddie said, not finishing,<br>'Oh' I said, quietly, 'Right' I said, slowly,  
>'Sam, are you okay?' Freddie asked, getting out of bed, slipping some boxers on and walking over to me,<br>'Yeah, this is just gonna take some getting used to, Y'know, not talking' I said, 'Maybe I should talk to her, I mean-' I started,  
>'No, Sam there was no excuse for what she said, and from what you told me last night-' After, we'd done...ahem, <em>stuff <em>last night, Freddie made me tell him all about the fight and about what was said, 'You did nothing wrong!' he exclaimed,  
>'But I called her a hoe!' I exclaimed,<br>'Only because she called you a bitch!' he exclaimed back. He took a breath, 'Listen,' he said, coming closer to me, '-It's a beautiful day, so why don't we go to the beach?' He asked, 'And then you can forget all about any drama, ok?' he asked. I smiled and let out a laugh,  
>'Yeah, sounds great' I said,<br>'Great' he smiled, walking over to the closet and grabbing a bag of stuff, 'You get ready and I'll make lunch' he smiled,  
>'Mmmkay' I said, kissing him once on the lips. He smiled and walked downstairs, closing the door behind him. I smiled and opened the closet. I pulled out a yellow bikini I knew he loved and slipped it on under my clothes. I rolled up a towel and threw some suntan lotion in a bag and went downstairs. I saw Freddie at the fryer, back to me. I sat down,<br>'What's for lunch?' I asked, smiling. He turned around, a frying pan in his hand,  
>'Bacon' he replied, slipping the bacon out of the pan on to the plate in front of me,<br>'Mmm, yummy' I smiled,  
>'Juice?' he asked, holding up some orange juice,<br>'Yep' I smiled. He smiled and poured me a glass, placing it in front of me,  
>'Thanks, Babe' I said, kissing him on the lips once before he sat down opposite me and started eating his lunch. I watched him eat and he looked up and smiled. <em>Why the fuck did I have to kiss Reese? Why did I do that? Oh my god, I'm gonna have to tell Freddie. What if he gets mad? What if he leaves me? Oh my god, what the hell have I done?<br>_'Babe, what's wrong?' he asked, placing his hand on mine, 'You've got a weird look on your face' he said,  
>'What? No, nothing' I replied, quickly shoving a piece of bacon in my mouth,<br>'Ok, are you sure?' he asked, 'You know you can talk to me, right? About anything?' he checked,  
>'Yeah, I know that' I forced a smile. <em>Except this, <em>I thought. He smiled and kissed me,  
>'Ready?' he asked. I quickly stood up,<br>'Yep' I said, picking up my bag. He smiled and took my hand.

FPOV

We were sitting on out towels on a spot at the beach that we were lucky to find because there were not many people around. Sam was lying with her sunglasses on next to me. She had been lying like that, silent for the last half hour and I was getting bored. _What was bothering her? What was on her mind? She was thinking about something at the apartment too..._  
>'Sam' I said, lightly poking her,<br>'What?' she answered, quietly,  
>'Wanna go for a swim?' I asked, thinking she'd say yes, she loved swimming,<br>'No' she answered, 'But you go, I'm fine here' she said,  
>'Ok, um, wanna build a sandcastle?' I asked, knowing she loved doing that, if she said no to that then something was seriously wrong,<br>'No, I'm not in the mood' she said. I fake gasped. I stood up and took her sunglasses off her eyes. Her eyes were red and it looked like she'd been crying,  
>'Baby, what's wrong?' I asked,<br>'Nothing' she replied,  
>'It's something' I said. <em>I bet this whole Carly thing's getting her down, <em>'Is it this whole Carly thing?' I asked,  
>'Um, yeah' she said, 'I just think I should maybe talk to her, I mean I said some stuff to and I-'<br>'Sammy, you did _nothing _wrong' I said,  
>'Well, maybe I did, I mean-'<br>'_Nothing_' I said, again,  
>'Should I at least try to make an effort?' she asked, 'We're gonna see her, hell, we're staying in her house!' she exclaimed,<br>'Sammy, what she's doing will have its consequences, she'll find that out, you don't need to talk to her because you are, too be frank, better off without her' I said, sounded harsh but whatever,  
>'Freddie!' she scolded me, sitting up, 'She's my sister!' she exclaimed,<br>'No, Sammy, a _sister _wouldn't say stuff like that' I said, 'Hey, my birthday's in three days' I said, 'Then we can get out own place' I said, 'It's only across the hall but it's not at Carly's. Besides, it works out cheaper to rent my place for a few weeks before we go to college rather than, I dunno, say renting a hotel or something for-' I started,  
>'Freddie, what if-' she started,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'Nothing' she said, shaking her head,<br>'No, baby go on' I encouraged,

'What if we start living together and you break up with me?' she asked, ' I won't be able to stay with Carls and-'  
>'Sammy, why would you even think that?' I asked, 'Why would I break up with you? I love you and you know it' I said,<br>'You wouldn't leave me right?' she asked,  
>'No!' I said, pulling her into a hug,<br>'No matter what happens?' she muffled out against my shoulder,  
>'Never' I replied. I pulled her away when I felt her tears on my shoulder, 'Babe, stop crying' I said, wiping her tears away with my thumb, 'Let's go' I said, taking her hand and heading toward the ocean.<p>

SPOV

As soon as we got back from the beach we went to bed, being so exhausted. Carly wasn't there again, staying at Chase's, I assumed. I woke up the next morning, due to my phone going off. I groaned and disentangled myself from Freddie's arms. I reached over and got my phone. It was an alarm that Carly had set on my phone:

_Results day! Sam! Get up! ;) x_

I groaned and threw my phone across the room, lightly to make sure not to break it,  
>'What are you groaning about?' Freddie asked,<p>

'Results day' I said, 'What time is it?' I replied,  
>'Sam! Your exam results!' he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, 'Oh my gosh, we have to get down there-'<br>'Time?' I asked again. He looked at his watch,  
>'Ten! Oh my gosh, we need to get down there now!' he exclaimed, getting up and throwing clothes on,<br>'Chill dude, they said pick 'em up any time between 8:30 and 12' I said, throwing the sheets over my head,  
>'I can't wait!' he exclaimed, with a disgusted tone. He pulled the sheets of me and I groaned at the sudden cold, 'Come on! Up!' he exclaimed.<p>

SPOV

Freddie dragged me my hand into the school, 'Sam, come on!' he said. I glared at him,  
>'You're lucky I'm up' I said,<br>'Sam, why do I get the feeling I'm more exited then you are?' he asked,  
>'Cause I don't care?' I suggested. He raised an eyebrow at me, 'Come on, why would you get <em>excited<em> about exam results?' I asked,  
>'Because it determines your future, if you'll have a good job, if you're going to college-'<br>'Well, I didn't even apply for college so-'  
>'Ah, you didn't apply, but I did for you' he smiled,<br>'You-you what?' I asked,  
>'I applied to colleges for you' he smiled,<br>'W-why?' I asked,  
>'Because I want you to have a good education and you're more than capable-' he started,<br>'Freddie!' I scolded, 'Why'd you have to tell me that? Now I'm nervous!' I exclaimed. He laughed,  
>'You'll be fine' he said, kissing my head.<br>'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' I kept mumbling under my breath whilst we were in the line to get my results. It was finally our turn,  
>'Name?' the woman asked. I didn't say anything,<br>'Sam Puckett?' Freddie asked. She looked through some envelopes before she found mine and handed it to me,  
>'Good luck' she smiled,<br>'Haha, yeah' I laughed nervously. Freddie pulled me aside,  
>'Ok' he said, 'Open them' he said. I looked at him and started to open the envelope,<br>'I can't' I said, 'you do it' I said, handing the envelope to him. He took it from my hands,  
>'Are you sure?' he asked,<br>'Yes. No. Ugh! Just do it' I said, closing my eyes. I peeked through my eyes and saw him undoing the envelope and pulling the piece of paper out. I opened my eyes fully and looked at his face while he read the paper. He kept a straight face,  
>'Um...wow, Sam' he said,<br>'Why? What?' I asked, taking the paper out of his hands,  
>'Oh my god' I said, looking at the letters on the page,<br>'Sam, you got all A's!' he exclaimed,  
>'I did?' I asked. I could hardly believe it,<br>'Yes! Sam now you can go to my college if you wanted' he said,  
>'Oh my god!' I exclaimed. He hugged me and I hugged him back. I was overjoyed with my A's, not only that, that I'd be able to go to college with Freddie! Yay! I stopped hugging him and pulled away when I saw Carly heading toward us,<br>'What?' Freddie asked, he had his back to her. I pointed, 'Oh' he said, before he could say of do anything else she arrived next to us,  
>'Hey guys' she said, quietly. Freddie said nothing,<br>'Hey' I managed out,  
>'How'd you do Sam?' she asked. I opened my mouth to answer,<br>'Great' Freddie said for me, 'She did great' he said, for me, 'Sam, we have to go' he said, taking my hand. Before he could pull me away, I found my voice,  
>'How'd you do?' I asked,<br>'Good' she said, 'Not as good as you' she pointed to my results paper in my hand, 'Congratulations, that's great' she smiled,  
>'So, where's Chase?' I blurted out before I could stop myself, 'I would've thought you'd bring him' I said,<br>'No, I-' she started, when Gibby came up next to her,  
>'Hey Babe' he said to Carly, 'Oh, hey Sam' he said, 'Did she tell you about her results?' he asked, 'Pretty sweet' he said. I looked at Carly, Gibby and back at Carly. I started to walk away,<br>'Sam, wait!' I heard her call behind me. Freddie followed me. _I can't believe she is still dating him, but she told me there was no chance of her breaking up with Chase that he was her 'Soul mate' _  
>'Sam, you ok?' Freddie asked, in the car,<br>'Yeah, fine' I said, 'So, where are we going to college?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, about that...' he trailed off,<br>'What? Where are we going?' I asked,  
>'Carnegie Mellon' he said,<br>'That's awesome!' I exclaimed,  
>'Yeah, um...'<br>'What?' I asked, 'Freddie, what?' I asked again,  
>'Um, Carly's kinda going to Carnegie Mellon' he said,<br>'Seriously?' I asked and he nodded,  
>'What are the chances?' I exclaimed,<br>'Well, I applied when we were all still ok and I she knew we were going and wanted to be near us' he explained. I sighed,  
>'Fine' I said,<br>'Listen, It's not too late for me to call and negotiate your course but I kinda opted for you to do drama' he said, 'I mean, you've always talked about it and they have an excellent performing arts programme over there-'  
>'That's perfect, Freddie, probably what I would have done anyways' I said. He smiled, 'What about you?' I asked,<br>'School of computing science' he replied,  
>'Wow' I said. He laughed and pulled up next to Bushwell plaza.<p>

FPOV

I was woken up by Sam jumping on the bed,  
>'Wake up, wake up, wake up!' she shouted, excitedly,<br>'Ugh, what?' I groaned,  
>'It's your birthday!' she squealed, 'Happy birthday!' she exclaimed. I laughed and sat up. She had obviously been up for a while because she was fully dressed in the black top I bought her and I loved, I might add,<br>'Thanks Baby' I said, kissing her on the lips, 'You look really sexy in that top by the way' I smirked and kissed her again. She kissed me back and I started to shimmie her shorts down,  
>'Mm, mm' she said, shaking her head, 'Later' she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. <em>Later? What's up?<em> She threw some clothes at me, 'Get dressed and then meet me in the kitchen' she said, skipping out the room. I laughed at her and got dressed. As soon as I was dressed I made my way out to the kitchen. I smiled at what I saw on the table. There was several plates on the table. Toast, bacon, eggs, croissants anything you would normally have for breakfast, it was here,  
>'Sammy, you didn't have to-' I started,<br>'Yes, I did, cause It's your birthday' she said, kissing me on the lips. I held her in place and kissed her deeper, and longer than she'd intended. She pulled away, 'Ok, now eat' she commanded, pointing to the table. I laughed and sat down.

'I've got a surprise for you' she said, when we'd finished,  
>'Really?' I asked, starting to wash up,<br>'Leave that, I'll do it later' she said, 'and yes' she said, taking my hand, 'Follow me' she took me out the apartment and stood me in front of the door of my apartment (old, soon-to-be-mine) 'Ready?' she asked, excitedly,  
>'Yep' I answered. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door, 'How'd you get-' I started but was cut off by what was inside the apartment. She pulled me inside the apartment,<br>'Well?' she asked. She'd put all new furniture in the apartment, I'm talking a couch, kitchen equipment everything. I walked into my old bedroom and saw that she'd bought a new bed, desk and everything. I walked back out to the lounge,  
>'Sammy, what did-' I started,<br>'I had a little 'talk' with Lewbert and it's all sorted, you just need to go downstairs sometime before one and sign something' she smiled, 'Do you like it?' she asked, when she noticed I wasn't saying anything,  
>'Oh my gosh, Sammy' I said, 'I love it' I said, looking around, 'I mean, how did you-when did you-It's amazing Sammy' I said, hugging her, 'Thank you so much' I hugged her. She hugged me back,<br>'Hey, do you want your present now?' she asked,  
>'This wasn't the present?' I asked, confused,<br>'Hell, no, this was just something we would have done anyways' she said, 'this is your present' she said, grabbing a package from behind the couch and holding it out to me. I took it out of her hands and smiled. I carefully unwrapped it and took the item of clothing out. It was a jacket exactly the same as the one I gave her,  
>'Because I stole yours and I know you loved it' she smiled,<br>'You didn't steal it, I gave it to you and I love it' I said, kissing her, 'Thank you' I said,  
>'Check the pocket' she said, smiling. I raised my eyebrow and moved my hand into the pocket. I took out a black leather wallet personalised,<p>

'_Freddie-_

_I love you _

_Sam_'  
>'Sam I love it' I said,<br>'Look inside' she said, she was practically bursting with excitement now. I opened the wallet and brought out to silver key rings, two halves of a heart. One said _Freddie _and the other, _Sam, _'Sam, I love them' I said,  
>'So, you'll always have my heart whatever happens and were ever you go' she explained, 'And when we're together-' She took the key rings out of my hands and put them together, they had magnets on them. She looked at them and smiled, 'we're whole' she finished. She took a key out of her pocket and attached the <em>Sam <em>key ring to it. She handed me the key, 'To this place' she said,  
>'Sam, you didn't have to do all this' I said,<br>'But I wanted to' she said, kissing me,  
>'You're amazing' I said, hugging her tight,<br>'I know' she said. I laughed,  
>'So, what do you say we go christen that new bed now, then?' I asked, smirking. She smiled and nodded.<p>

'We should go out' Sam said, when we were lying in bed,  
>'Sam, I told you I didn't need to go out' I said, 'I'll be just as happy spending a quiet day with you' I told her,<br>'I know, but I want to go out, it's your birthday, we need to do something!' she moaned,  
>'You've done enough' I assured her, smiling,<br>'C'mon, please?' she asked. I laughed,  
>'Alright, but only cause you want to' I joked. She laughed,<br>'Come on then' she said, getting up and dressed,  
>'What? Now?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, movie starts at two' she said,  
>'You knew we were going out?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, whether you agreed or not' she smiled evilly. I rolled my eyes and got dressed.

'I'll get the popcorn' I said, reaching in my back pocket for my wallet,  
>'No!' Sam exclaimed, grabbing my hand, 'I got it' she said, paying for our popcorn. Sam had not let me do anything today. She nearly killed us by driving us here not wanting me to do anything, and she had been paying for everything, 'C'mon, it's starting!' she exclaimed, pulling me into the theatre. She pulled me right to the back on the theatre and sat down. I sat down next to her,<br>'Sam, why are we sitting all the way back here? We're not gonna be able to see the movie now' I told her. She turned to me and smirked,  
>'We're not gonna be watching the movie' she smirked. I smiled and leant down to kiss her.<p>

'So, where do you wanna go to eat?' I asked Sam when we were in the car,  
>'You choose' she said,<br>'Um pizza parlour?' I asked. I saw her stiffen when I said that. That was where she had her fight with Carly, 'The one across town?' I offered,  
>'Ok' she smiled and started driving us there. When we arrived, I took her hand and took her in. We sat down at a booth next to each other,<br>'What time is it?' Sam asked, when we'd ordered,  
>'Um, five' I replied, 'Baby, you need to get a watch' I told her, 'what's wrong with your phone?' I asked,<br>'Nothing, I just couldn't be bothered to get it out' she smiled. I rolled my eyes,  
>'Um, wait here a minute' she said, getting up. I watched her go to the 'Bar' and talk to someone, and then come back over,<br>'What was that?' I asked, when she sat back down,  
>'Just saying hello to an old friend' she smiled, kissing me,<br>'So, listen' I said, 'About this Carly situation-' I started,  
>'Ah! Nope, none of that' she scolded me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Just then our pizza came. We had ordered one pizza to share, seeing as neither of us was very hungry. I couldn't believe Sam was not actually hungry for once but she did eat lots of sweets at the movie theatre. They set our pizza down and told us to enjoy,<br>'Thanks' I told the waitress before she went back to the bar, 'So,' I turned to Sam, 'What-' I started, but just then a group of waiters came over and started singing happy birthday to me. I glared at Sam, She was trying not to burst out laughing, her face was red and I could see tears of laughter escape her eyes. She knew I hated anything like this,  
>'Thanks' I mumbled, when they were done. They shouted 'Happy birthday' altogether once more before they went away. I turned to Sam who was now fully laughing and clutching her sides, 'Really?' I asked her. She didn't answer due to her laughing fit but she managed to nod.<p>

We were standing outside Carly's apartment door,  
>'Why can't we just go to our new place?' I whined, eager to get her in bed<br>'I just need to get some stuff' Sam replied,  
>'Ok, fine' I gave in. She smiled and kissed me once on the lips. She unlocked the door, fiddling with the lock and making a lot of unnecessary noise. She opened the door and dragged me in,<br>'Surprise!' I heard multiple voices shout as I walked in the door. I looked around and saw about 50 people in Carly's apartment. There were balloons everywhere, a drinks table and party decorations everywhere,  
>'Wha-' I started but was cut off by Sam's lips,<br>'Happy Birthday, babe' she said,  
>'Sam, how did you-I mean, what-' I stuttered, 'Wow, this is so great' I said, kissing her, 'How did you get all this done? Who did it while we were out?' I asked,<br>'Ok, um Freddie-' Sam started, 'Don't be mad, ok?' she asked,  
>'What's up?' I asked,<br>'Um-' she stopped and pointed to Carly who was coming toward us with Chase by her side,  
>'Hey guys' Carly smiled,<br>'Carly put this all together' Sam said, 'Y'know, while we were out' she trailed off,  
>'Surprise...?' Carly hesitated. I didn't say anything for a minute, 'Freddie, listen I didn't mean what I said to Sam and I really sorry that I ever hurt her I didn't mean to-'<br>'So, hold on' I said, 'You think you can organise a party and then everything would be ok? That I'd forgive you?' I asked,  
>'Sam did' she said, quietly. I turned to Sam. She looked guilty. I turned and started walking up to the studio,<br>'See you guys later' I heard Sam say to Chase and Carly. I heard her footsteps behind me but I didn't stop until we got to the studio. I heard her close the door behind her,  
>'You forgave her' I stated. She lightly nodded, 'Sammy, she hurt you' I said, 'bad' I added,<br>'I know, but she-' she started,  
>'What? What could have possibly changed in the past three days that changed what she said? That took back the hurt?' I asked, raising my voice a little. Sam took a breath and tried to stay calm,<br>'She came over when you were out and she'd broken up with Gibby' she said, 'We talked and she apologised' she told me, 'She took the first step, Freddie'  
>'I don't care!' I exclaimed, 'What she said to you was out of order and there is no excuse for that, I'm not convinced that she's really sorry' I said, 'Ok, listen I don't want to get into a fight about this, ok?' I asked. She nodded, 'You might be ready to forgive her, but I'm not ok?' I asked. She nodded again,<br>'Good, let's go mingle' I said, smiling and taking her hand.


	84. Results and College

SPOV

I yawned, waking up next to Freddie, due to my alarm going off. I reached over and turned it off by punching it. Actually, I think I broke it...oh, well,  
>'Freddie' I said, nudging him, whilst sitting up. He groaned in response, 'Freddie, get up' I said, shaking him,<br>'What?' he muffled out from under his pillow,  
>'Your class starts in a half hour' I said. He groaned getting up. I got changed and went out into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. Freddie had found us a great apartment just down the road from Carnegie Mellon School of computing science, and not far away from the Performing arts centre either. It was an expensive apartment, nothing we couldn't afford, and convenient. It had one bathroom, two bedrooms not that we ever needed the second one and a kitchen and a sitting room. I leaned over the side , eating my breakfast when Freddie came out our room, dressed,<br>'Good luck today' he said to me, kissing my neck. Today was my first official drama class at Carnegie Mellon, we'd been living here for the last month or so because we wanted to get 'settled in' but I only started classes today. Saying I was nervous would be an understatement, I was terrified, 'Do you need a ride?' he asked, 'I could drop you off before I go to-'  
>'Thanks, but I'm catching a ride with Carly' I said. He stiffened and walked over to the coffee table and started collecting his stuff. Another thing that was a problem is that Freddie still hadn't forgiven Carly. I don't know what his problem was, I'd forgiven her, isn't it time he did too? Yeah, she hurt me, but I'd gotten over it, he should too. Carly was studying music and that meant that we both needed to go to the same place. We'd already organised for her to give me a lift, 'Sorry, but we said we'd go together' I trailed off,<br>'It's fine' he said, walking toward me and kissing me once on the lips, 'Ok, I have to go' he said, kissing me once more, 'Good luck today' he said, once more,  
>'You too' I smiled, 'Knock 'em dead tech boy' I teased. He smiled and kissed me. He walked to the door and closed it behind him. I finished my breakfast and put the bowl in the sink. I walked back to my room and collected my drama books from the closet and put them in my bag. I threw my bag on the couch and went to brush my teeth and do my make-up. I was in the middle of applying a light layer of foundation when I heard the door slam shut,<br>'Hello?' Carly called,  
>'In here' I called back. She suddenly appeared at the door,<br>'Come on Sam, we'll be late' she said,  
>'Carls, I don't start for another half hour' I said, 'And yours doesn't start for another 45 minutes' I told her,<br>'I know but I don't wanna risk it' she said. I rolled my eyes and walked past her into the living room and grabbed my bag,  
>'Hey, um, I ran into Freddie on my way up here' she said,<br>'Oh?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, he, um, ignored me' she said, 'but he didn't glare! That's an achievement, right?' she asked. I smiled and opened the door for us.<p>

'Come on, Sam' Carly said. We were parked outside the Performing Arts building and Carly was trying to get me out of the car,  
>'Carls, what if no one likes me?' I asked, 'Or everyone hates me? Or they all know more than me? Or they think I'm stupid for thinking I know anything about drama?' I asked,<br>'Sam, they _will _like you, what's not to like? They won't hate you and don't worry, you're super talented' she said, 'You'll be fine' she smiled,  
>'Thanks, Carls' I said, before stepping out the car. She locked the doors and we started walking toward the building,<br>'Ok, good luck with music' I said to her once we got inside the building,  
>'Thanks, you too' she smiled, '-with drama, obviously, not music cause you're not doing music' she said. I rolled my eyes, 'Ok, I think I'm down here' she said, pointing down a corridor,<br>'And I'm down here' I said, 'Meet you here after class?' I asked and she nodded, 'Ok, good luck' I smiled, walking toward my class.

'How was your class babe?' Freddie asked, when he picked me up,  
>'Awful' I replied, putting my seatbelt on,<br>'C'mon babe, it couldn't have been that bad' he said,  
>'Really?' I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, 'Everyone hates me cause they think I'm a 'know-it-all drama queen because I've been acting for years'' I said, quoting what was said in the class,<br>'Really? They said that?' he asked and I nodded, 'Ah, who cares what they think?' he asked,  
>'I do!' I protested,<br>'Just give it time' he said, starting the car and driving down the road, 'They need to time to start to see the sweet, wonderful girl I see and love' he smiled. As he said 'love' an unfamiliar feeling washed over me, sort of cold and sickly. I didn't know what it was but it did _not _feel good.

'Ugh! I am so tired' I complained, getting myself a drink whilst Freddie sat on the couch,  
>'Aw, babe come here' Freddie said, gesturing for me to come over. I walked over and sat on the couch next to him. He gestured for me to turn around and he did too. He slipped my shirt off and started giving me one of his amazing back rubs,<br>'Oh my god' I moaned,  
>'Feel good, Princess?' he asked,<br>'Mmm hmm' I answered, enjoying the feel of his cool fingers on my skin. I closed my eyes and eventually started to fall back into his arms,  
>'God, I love you' he whispered, whilst giving my neck a kiss. <em>Pang<em>. There is was again, when he said love, that feeling of cold and pain,  
>'Do you wanna watch a movie?' I quickly asked,<br>'Which one?' he asked. I stood up, still only in my bra due to the fact that when I reached for my shirt Freddie pulled it out of my way, and walked over to the shelf where we kept our DVD's. I looked through them and picked one out,  
>'How about 'Friends with benefits?'' I asked, 'We bought it a week ago, still haven't watched it' I said,<br>'Yeah, sure put it in' he said. I slipped it in and pressed play and went over to sit next to Freddie. I sat down next to him and he looked at me and rolled his eyes. He leant over and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him. I laughed and we started watching the movie. About half way through I asked a question,  
>'Y'know what I don't get?' I asked,<br>'Lots of things' Freddie answered. I gasped and hit him round the shoulder, 'Joking!' he defended himself, 'What don't you get Sam?' he asked,  
>'Why every movie has to have a sex scene in it' I answered,<br>'Sam, you picked a movie called 'Friends with benefits' what did you think was going to happen?' he asked,  
>'Well, not just this movie, I meant movies in general' I clarified,<br>'Oh, well I dunno' he shrugged, 'maybe cause it adds more drama to the movie' he said, 'I mean maybe if two people have sex, it makes the relationship more pure and makes them closer so it will be more dramatic if they ever get separated' he said,  
>'Alright, I didn't ask for a directors commentary' I joked,<br>'Just my opinion' he said,  
>'But seriously though, what happened to the old movies? Like I dunno, black and white movies?' I asked, 'I mean, they used to have romantic scenes and relationships without a flippin' porno it it!' I exclaimed,<p>

'You like black and white movies?' he asked. I glared at him,  
>'I don't mind them' I mumbled quietly,<br>'Wow, Sam Puckett likes black and white films' he teased,  
>'Oh, shut up' I said, hitting him, 'Tell anyone, you're dead' I threatened,<br>'Aw, but it's cute' he said. I glared at him, 'Ok, ok, your secrets safe with me' he smiled, kissing me on the cheek. I rolled my eyes and we watched the rest of the movie (with a lot of questions from me).

'Tired?' Freddie asked me, when I let out a loud yawn. I nodded through my yawn,  
>'Yeah, I don't know what's up' I said, 'It's only ten thirty' I said,<br>'Well, you did have to get up before lunchtime today' he joked,  
>'Haha, very funny Fredweird' I said, standing up,<br>'Haven't heard that name in a while' he smiled. I shrugged and made my way into the bedroom. I walked to the draws and pulled out some pj's. Freddie usually likes me to sleep naked but I'm not really in the mood tonight. He tends to say the 'L' word during sex and I want to avoid that feeling at all costs tonight until I can talk with Carls tomorrow. I pulled out some long pyjama pants and one of Freddie's old shirts. I slipped them on and climbed into bed. Soon after, I felt Freddie climb in the other side and his arm slip around my waist,  
>'What's with the clothes?' he asked, kissing my cheek and down to my neck,<br>'I'm cold' I answered,  
>'Well, I'll turn the heating up so you can take them off' he muffled against my neck,<br>'Freddie,' I said, pushing him lightly away from me, 'I'm not really in the mood for that tonight' I said,  
>'What? You're always in the mood, what's wrong?' he asked,<br>'Nothing, I'm just really tired, I'm a bit stressed about acting class and I just wanna sleep it off, ok?' I asked,  
>'Ok, sure' he said, 'Whatever you want, Princess' he said, kissing my neck. I smiled,<br>'Thanks' I said.

I woke up in the morning and realised I slept in and Carly would be by to pick me up in twenty minutes,  
>'Shit!' I whispered. I looked over at Freddie to check he was still asleep. I crept out of the room, grabbing some clothes on the way out. I slowly closed the door, careful not to wake him. He didn't have any classes today, so he didn't have to get up, but he usually gets up when my alarm goes off to see me off, but seeing as my alarm didn't go off, Freddie didn't get up. I got changed in the bathroom and did my hair and teeth. I leaped out into the lounge in just enough time to hear Carly knocking. I quickly yanked open the door and ran out, 'Freddie's still asleep' I explained, 'I don't want him to wake up' I said,<br>'Why not?' she asked,  
>'Cause then he'd make a fuss over me, kiss me and tell me that he loves me' I said, honestly,<br>'What? You love that' she said, 'What's up?' she asked,  
>'I've got a lot to tell you' I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hallway.<p>

'-and every time he tells me he loves me I get that feeling' I finished explaining,  
>'Wow' she said,<br>'I know, and I don't know what it is' I said. We were sitting at a coffee shop after class as I didn't have enough time to tell her beforehand. I took a sip of my drink and put it on the table, 'Thoughts?' I asked,  
>'Well-' she hesitated,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'You're not gonna like it' she said,<br>'I don't care' I said, 'I'm going crazy here'  
>'Well, the feeling you're describing?' she asked, 'Sounds a lot like guilt' she told me, 'I mean when I've had it, it's because I'm guilty of something' she said, 'Have you done anything to feel guilty about?' she asked. <em>Reese. <em>'Sam?' she asked, when I didn't answer,  
>'Carls, I did something bad' I said, 'Like really, really, bad' I said,<br>'What is it?' she asked ,  
>'Well, remember when we were all at the pizza parlour?' I asked,<br>'When we had our fight?' she asked and I nodded,  
>'Well, after I ran out, Reese came out to comfort me and, well-' I struggled, '-um, we kissed' I said. Her eyes widened as I told her,<br>'Oh-' she started,  
>'It wasn't a big kiss!' I protested, 'It was tiny! It lasted like, a second and I didn't feel anything' I told her,<br>'Sam' she said, still in shock, 'That was nearly four months ago' she said,  
>'I know' I sighed,<br>'How are you-Are you-What are you-' she struggled,  
>'I dunno, Carls' I said, 'I mean, I wanna tell him but I'm afraid' I said, 'Y'know, what if he leaves me?' I asked,<br>'Sam, I'm not gonna hold back, ok?' she asked, 'Just like when you didn't hold back when you called me a slut' she smiled,  
>'I didn't use those words, I said-'<br>'Sam, it's fine I was being a slut' she said, 'Anyway, I'm not gonna lie, it's a possibility that he might leave you' she said, 'But, that possibility of it being permanent?' she said, 'Like one in a 8 billion' she said,  
>'Really?' I asked, 'But what if-'<br>'Sam, I'm with you on this, ok?' she asked, 'I need to be there for my best friend, even if I haven't in the past' she said,  
>'Carls, yes you have' I protested,<p>

'Sam, don't even go there, ok? I just need you to know that whatever you decide to do, I'll support' she said,  
>'Thanks Carls' I smiled,<br>'I mean, he's not gonna leave you' she shrugged, 'At least not forever' she took a sip of her drink, 'I mean I can't imagine you guys without each other now, and eventually you'll both see it too' she said. I nodded and we both picked up our stuff and headed back.

Carly dropped me off at my place before driving to meet Chase. I unlocked the door and threw my keys on the table before throwing myself on the couch. It wasn't long before Freddie came out,  
>'Hey' he said, smiling and coming over to hug me and sit beside me, 'Why didn't you wake me this morning?' he asked,<br>'Oh, I...wanted you to sleep' I replied,  
>'Babe, don't worry about that' he said, 'I wanted to say goodbye to my sweetheart before she went to her class that she hates' he said,<br>'It's not...that bad anymore' I mumbled,  
>'Really? What changed?' he asked,<br>'I-I'm giving some of the other students help and stuff, y'know, with their scenes' I said,  
>'That's my Sam' he said, kissing me on the neck, 'I knew it would be fine' he said,<br>'Hmm' I agreed,  
>'Babe, are you alright?' he asked,<br>'Hm' I mumbled, 'What? Yeah' I answered,  
>'You seem like you have something on your mind' he said,<br>'No, it's nothing' I said, 'Just a scene I've been working on' I said,  
>'You'll nail it' he assured me. I laughed once without humour.<p>

FPOV

Sam fell asleep next to me after I switched the channel to a movie that was on. I switched the TV off and set the remote down on the side. I slipped my arms around her and picked her up. I took her in the bedroom and set her down on the bed. I slipped one of my shirts that she wears for sleeping on her and a pair of sleeping shorts. I got changed and then slipped in bed beside her. I sighed, _Well, looks like we're not gonna have sex tonight either..._Wasn't expecting it anyways...

I woke up in the morning due to Sam's alarm going off. She had a class at 8:30, but I didn't have to go in until one,  
>'Ugh!' she groaned as her hand appeared from under the bed sheets and repeatedly hit the alarm clock. I smiled and leant over and turned it off for her,<br>'Morning, Sammy' I smiled,  
>'Morning' she mumbled out. She groaned and slid herself out of bed, heading to the wardrobe. She opened the doors and started searching through he draws, 'Damn it' she mumbled under her breath. I laughed lightly,<br>'Babe, want me to do some of your washing when you're at class?' I asked,  
>'Would you mind?' she asked, turning to me,<br>'Course not' I smiled,  
>'Thanks' she smiled. She grabbed some clothes and slipped them on. I got up and followed her into the kitchen,<br>'So, what do you wanna do tonight?' I called to her, seeing as it was Friday night,  
>'Um-I'm going out' she said, '-with Carls' she said,<br>'Oh?' I asked, sitting on the couch 'When was this arranged?' I asked, a bit pissed,  
>'Last night' she answered, 'I guess I forgot to tell you' she shrugged,<br>'Ok' I answered. She quickly ate a cereal bar and hopped into that bathroom. A few minutes later she came out with make-up on and her hair up,  
>'Okay, Carls will be here in a minute' she said, opening the door. I got up and walked with her to the door, 'K, I'll see you later' she said, quickly jumping out the door and closing the door behind her,<br>'See you later' I mumbled to myself. I walked into our bedroom and fell on the bed. _What was up with her lately? She was so...so distant. I mean, not telling me she was going out? She always tells me when she's going out. _I shook the thoughts away and got dressed. I grabbed Sam's washing bag along with mine, and headed into the washroom.

SPOV

I was driving to my acting class after stopping at the canteen to get some coffee. Carly didn't have a class today, so I took her car and drove myself. Sure, I felt bad about lying to Freddie, but I just couldn't deal with what-with this-I needed to figure out what I was going to do next. I drank the rest of my coffee and put the cup in the bin just outside the door of my building. Just before going into the classroom, I took out my phone and texted Carly,  
><em>To: Carly<br>From: Sam_

_Wanna go out tonight?_

I slipped my phone into my pocket and opened the door to my class.

I got in my car after class and started driving. Ugh, I had to do a scene where the girl cheats on the guy and they have a big blow out and he left her, cheesy right? I decided to go for a drink in town, rather than go back to the apartment or Uni. I drove into the centre of town and pulled the car to a stop. I got out of the car and made my way to the nearest coffee shop and ordered a cappuccino and sat down on a table away from the rest. To be totally honest? I was freaking out. I was freaking out about what he would say when I told him, _if _I told him. Did I want to tell him? Do I have to tell him? I mean it was so long ago, it doesn't really matter, right? Oh, what am I saying? Of course it matters,

'Cappuccino' a waitress said as she brought over my drink,  
>'Thanks' I nodded at her. I took a sip and looked around. It seemed like every where I looked, there were couples, happy couples, couples holding hands, couples making out, couples sharing drinks blah, blah, blah. I mean, have any of them done what I'd done? Had any of them had the same feelings I did of 'guilt?' I sure hoped they did cause they got through it, maybe we would to? Who am I kidding? I've left it too long, I should have just told him when it happened. I dunno, maybe I was over thinking it? And he wouldn't make that much of a big deal about it? Oh my god, I didn't know what to do. Just then my phone beeped, signalling I had a text.<p>

_To: Sam  
>From: Freddie<em>

_Babe, where are you? Your class finished an hour ago, you said you were gonna come back before you went out xx_

I read it and sighed. I slipped my phone in my pocket and drank the rest of my drink. I grabbed my bag and walked back to the car. My head was swimming with thoughts, I couldn't think straight. I unlocked the car and climbed in. I put the keys in the engine but before I turned the keys I burst into tears. I was crying in the car for about ten minutes before I heard a knock on the car window. I looked up and wiped my eyes and saw Chase. I wound down the window,

'Sam?' he asked,  
>'Hey' I answered,<br>'What are you doing here?' he asked, 'It's 7:00' he told me. Whoa, I guess I was in the car longer then I thought, my class finished at two,  
>'Oh I was um, just on my was back actually' I said, sniffing and grabbing the steering wheel,<br>'Sam, what's wrong?' he asked,  
>'Hm? Nothing' I answered,<br>'Sam, I saw you in a car, without driving crying your eyes out' he said. I turned the keys in the engine, starting it,  
>'Talk to Carly' I said, before driving off. I didn't know where I was going but just then my phone beeped signalling I had another text,<p>

_To: Sam_

_From: Carly_

_Soz cant Chase is comin ovr :( Ur not spending the night with Freddie? ;) x_

I rolled my eyes and text back,

_To: Carly  
>Form: Sam<em>

_Yeah just saw him :P No wat do u mean by the wink? x_

_To: Sam  
>From: Carly<em>

_Where? Its a Friday nite, your usually bangin all nite ;) x_

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<em>

_Car lot of the mall no i cant deal with that tonite x_

_To: Sam  
>From: Carly<em>

_K i'll c u tomoz? Oh still going through that spot? X_

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<em>

_Yep :) 'spot?' i just cant deal with it right now x_

_To: Sam_

_From: Carly_

_K, hope u work everything out :) x_

I slipped my keys in the lock and unlocked the door. I stepped in and saw that Freddie was on the couch watching the TV. I shut the door quietly and he turned to me and smiled,  
>'Hey Babe' he came over and kissed me on the cheek, 'Why didn't you answer my text?'<br>'I didn't get a text from you' I managed out,  
>'Are you sure?' he asked, 'I'm sure I sent it'<br>'I'm sure' I said,  
>'Oh, that's weird, maybe there's something wrong with the signal' he said, 'How was class?' he asked,<br>'It was-it was alright' I said,  
>'Good' he smiled,<br>'Listen, Freddie-' I said, 'I need to talk to you' I said,  
>'What's wrong?' he asked, 'Are you ok?' he asked,<br>'Yeah, it's just-' I struggled,  
>'Baby, your eyes are red' he said, grabbing my face with both hands, 'Have you been crying?' he asked,<br>'No, I-'  
>'Then what's wrong?' he asked. I opened my mouth and closed it again,<br>'Sammy? What's happened?' he asked, stroking my cheek with his thumb,  
>'I-I need to tel-' I struggled out,<br>'Sammy?' he asked, 'You know you can talk to me about anything, right?' he asked. I took a breath and smiled,  
>'Yeah' I smiled,<br>'Then what's wrong?' he asked,  
>'It's just-It's just someone in my class, just um-' I said,<br>'What?' he asked,  
>'It's just someone in my class is giving me a rough time' I said, 'Don't worry about it' I smiled,<br>'Really?' he asked, 'Are you sure you don't want me to-'  
>'Nothing I can't handle' I smiled,<br>'Ok, if you're sure' he said. I nodded,  
>'Ok, I have to get ready' I said,<br>'Ok, where are you going again?' he asked,  
>'Um, Clubbing with Carls' I answered making something up, heading to the bedroom. I shut the door and headed into the bedroom. I shut the door and sighed.<em> Shit. Why didn't I tell him? I had the perfect opportunity, why didn't I do it? I chickened out, that's what it is, I am such an idiot.<em> I shook my head and picked a skirt and a top, something you could wear to a club or something you could just hang out in. I slipped it on and pulled a brush through my hair. I walked through the living room and saw Freddie coming out the shower in a towel,  
>'I'm-I'm gonna go now' I said,<br>'Ok, babe' he said, kissing me on the cheek, 'I'll see you later'  
>'Yeah' I nodded,<br>'What time you gonna be back?' he asked,  
>'I don't know, don't wait up, ok?' I asked,<br>'Are you sure?' he asked,  
>'Yeah' I smiled, walking toward the door,<br>'Ok, I'll see you later' he said, 'Love you' he smiled. I smiled,  
>'I'll see you later' I smiled and walked out the door. I closed the door and sighed, closing my eyes.<p>

FPOV

Sam had just gone out the door to go out with Carly. I still couldn't figure out why she didn't tell me she was going out. Oh, well maybe she did just forget. I was heading into our bedroom to put mine and Sam's washing away that I did today, when I saw that Sam had left her phone on the table. I picked it up and thought that if she only just left she might want to come back and get it. I picked it up to text Carly and ask her to tell Sam she left it here but I saw that she had left it on her inbox texts. She left it specifically on a threaded view of Carly's messages to her. I couldn't help but scan the first message. Hey, it was on a screen I had to look at the exit it anyways,

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<em>

_Wanna go out tonight?_

_Received-Read_

_Time sent: 8:57 _

This morning. She told me she organized it last night. Why didn't she tell me she didn't want to go out? She could have just said...

_To: Sam  
>From: Freddie<em>

_Babe, where are you? Your class finished an hour ago, you said you were gonna come back before you went out xx_

_Received-Read  
>Time sent: 5:20<em>

Not only had she received it but she'd read it. Why did she lie to me? Where was she that she didn't want to tell me?

_To: Sam_

_From: Carly_

_Soz cant Chase is comin ovr :( Ur not spending the night with Freddie? ;) x_

Ok, I was getting anxious now, if she didn't go out with Carly, where is she? Who is she out with? Is she cheating on me? Is she on a date?

_To: Carly  
>Form: Sam<em>

_Yeah just saw him :P No wat do u mean by the wink? x_

_To: Sam  
>From: Carly<em>

_Where? Its a Friday nite, your usually bangin all nite ;) x_

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<em>

_Car lot of the mall no i cant deal with that tonite x_

She 'can't deal with that' she always wants to-why does she not want to-what's ch- Wait, she was at the mall? After class? Why? She was seeing Chase?

_To: Sam  
>From: Carly<em>

_K i'll c u tomoz? Oh still going through that spot? X_

'Spot?' What spot? Was she not happy?

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<em>

_Yep :) 'spot?' i just cant deal with it right now x_

_To: Sam_

_From: Carly_

_K, hope u work everything out :) x_

'Work everything out?' was she planning on leaving me?

What I was most bothered about is that she lied to me about getting my text, she read it, she lied to me about going out and then text Carly after that and now she's gone out without telling me where she was going and lying about who she's going with! That's the last straw. I opened a new message to Carly.

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<em>

_Hello, Carly this is Freddie, do you know where Sam is tonight? _

I sent it and waited for a reply. That was the most we've communicates in the last few months, but if she could help me figure out what's up with Sam, I'd be grateful. I didn't have to wait long because she texted back almost instantly,

_To: Sam_

_From: Carly_

_Hey Freddie! Listen, I don't want to make you more mad at me than you already are...but...I can't...tell you :/ _

Ugh! Why can't she tell me?

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<em>

_Carly, please tell me. I need to talk to her, _now.

_To: Sam  
>From: Carly<br>I dunno, she'll be really mad at me..._

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<em>

_Carly, just tell me, I'll say I found you, you won't be involved _

_To: Sam_

_From: Carly_

_...Fine, she's at the park, please don't let her kill me :/ _

_To: Carly  
>From: Sam<br>I won't, thank you :) _

I put the phone in my pocket and grabbed my coat, heading out the door. This girl has a_ lot _of explaining to do.


	85. College and Confessing

**Ok guys, I'm not proud of this chapter but I had writers block so I tried to make the best of the situation :P I know it's short but I wanted to finish a chapter here so hopefully the next one will be up soon :) REVIEW! Thanks :) Enjoy **

I slammed the door of my car shut before getting out at the park. I looked around for Sam and couldn't see her. I was beginning to think maybe Carly lied to me when I saw a mop of blonde hair on a bench. I got closer and noticed she was on her phone, texting. I stood behind her quietly to see that she was texting Carly,

_What happens if Freddie finds you? _She asked in text. Yeah, real subtle that you didn't tell me Carly(!)  
><em>I don't wanna see him right now<em> she texted back,

'Why not?' I spoke up from behind her. She jumped up, shocked and turned around to face me. She just stared at me, not saying anything, 'Well?' I asked. She opened her mouth about to say something, and then closed it again.  
>'Where's Carly?' I asked, she didn't say anything, 'and the club? And the dancing people?' I asked,<br>'I-' she struggled out and then shut her mouth again,  
>'Sam, for fucks sake! I don't even know who you are anymore!' I yelled at her. I was pissed at her for lying to me constantly but I didn't mean to lose my temper as much as I did, 'You say you're going out and then plan to after? You-' I was yelling at her now,<br>'I don't wanna do this here' she said, calmly,  
>'Oh I'm sorry(!)' I said, sarcastically, 'Would you like to go home? Me get you a drink? Put your feet up?'<br>'Not here' she repeated and then made her way to the car.

I slammed the apartment door as we got in, and turned to Sam with my arms crossed waiting for her to say something. We stood in silence for a while until she spoke,  
>'What do you want me to say?' she asked,<br>'Oh, I dunno(!)' I said, sarcastically, 'Maybe start with why you avoided spending time with me? Saying you were going out when you weren't? Why you went out on your own instead of me? Why you lied to me about getting that text, when I know you've read it? Lying to-'  
>'How did you know I read that text?' she asked,<br>'You left your phone here' I said, 'That's not the point-!'  
>'You went through my phone?' she yelled, storming over to the table and retrieving her phone, 'You had no right to go through my phone!' she yelled,<br>'Well, I did! And for good reason!' I yelled back, 'Would you like to tell me about this 'rough spot' we're going through that I didn't even know about?' I asked, 'Why you can't deal with being with me?' I asked. She looked guilty and her face softened. I stepped forward, calming down a bit,  
>'Sam, you can tell me anything, right?' she nodded, 'Then tell me what's going on' I said. She slowly shook her head,<br>'I can't' she whispered,  
>'Well, I can't live like this, Sam!' I yelled, 'I can't deal with you like this! I can't figure you out! We haven't had sex in <em>months, <em>you don't tell me you love me anymore and you _lie _to get out of spending time with me!' I shouted, 'What did you just get _bored _of me or something? Is that it?' I asked,  
>'No, of course not' she answered,<br>'Well, why are you acting like this?' I snapped, 'I need to understand you, it's driving me crazy not knowing what's going on in your head!' I finished. Her eyes were turning red and her lips were wobbling, 'Sam,' my face softened, 'You've changed' I said, 'And I want to know why' I told her. She didn't say anything, just a few tears escaping her eyes,  
>'I'm sorry, Freddie' she struggled, 'I'm so sorry' she broke down crying. I pulled her into a hug, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' she cried into my shoulder,<br>'Sammy, calm down' I soothed,  
>'No, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry' she said, 'I'm such a bitch' she said,<br>'Sam!' I scolded, 'Don't you _ever _say that about yourself, ok?'  
>'No, it's true I am a bitch, slapper, whore any name I've ever been called in my life, it's true' she cried,<br>'Sam-!'  
>'Oh god, they should have killed me back then, save all the trouble now, maybe they knew what trouble I'd be in the future and they were trying to get rid of it, maybe they were right-'<p>

'Sam! In no way were they right to do what they did, and I don't want to hear it ever again, ok?' I asked,  
>'No, I-Freddie, I need to-Can I-' she struggled out between sobs, 'I need to tell you something'<br>'Sam, listen whatever's bothering you, you need to talk to me about it, not continually lie to me about it! That's _not _cool! I've been worried sick!'  
>'Freddie, I need to tell you something-'<br>'Listen, whatever's happened, it can't be so bad that you-'  
>'Freddie, can you listen? I trying to tel-'<br>'So, what is it that's been bothering you? I mean-'  
>'Freddie! I need-'<br>'-whatever it is, I'll try to understand, I need to know'  
>'Freddie! Will you-'<br>'Are you having doubts about us? Are-'  
>'Freddie!'<br>'need some time? It's just-'  
>'I kissed someone else!' she shouted over me.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed it :P TEN-SION! :P REVIEW! ..please...? **


	86. Confessing and Pictures

**Okay guys listen, I know that alot of you wanted to read lots more of this but I know this is really short and for that, my apologies :) I wanted to upload something for you to read, and I thought I'd upload this now, rather than nothing...so enjoy! And PLEASE review! It makes me happy and more motivated to write more...:P **

SPOV

There. I've done it. I've told him. I've 'Dropped the bomb shell'. As soon as the words came off my lips, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off me. What I was worried about now was if we'd get through this. Would he yell? I deserve it if he does, I'm such a slut! I was worried about what he'd say, what he'd do. Talking of which, he didn't do either,  
>'Freddie?' I asked, stepping forward. He was just staring forward at the floor in front of me. I was beginning to think he didn't hear what I said, 'Freddie?' I asked again. Nothing 'Freddie, I said that I-'<br>'I heard you' he choked out in a quiet, strained voice. I shut my mouth. He slowly walked over to the couch and grabbed his coat and walked out the door, not looking back, 'Freddie-' I started but the door closed and I collapsed on the floor crying. _Was that it? Is it over? How can he do that? He didn't yell, he didn't even say anything. _I was feeling a mix of emotions from upset to anger at myself. Oh my god...Oh my god...Oh my god! How can I-could I-What do I-I could barely think at the moment, I was crying so hard. I lent my back on the couch and rested my head on the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>I woke to find that I had cried myself to sleep. I sat up and wiped my eyes of the tears that had made their way down my face. I heard a faint knocking sound and realised that it was what woke me up,

'Sam?' Carly's voice called through the door. I froze, 'Sam! We're gonna go shopping! Did you forget?' I looked down at my watch and saw that I'd slept through the night and it was 11:00 on Saturday. _Shit, I did forget. I'm supposed to go shopping with Carls to get a new outfit for this dance she's going to,  
><em>'Sam!' she called again. There was no way I could answer her and not have her figure out that I was upset and crying. I got up and quietly made my way to my room, 'Sam! I know you're in there!' she called. I didn't answer and quietly shut the door to my and...Freddie's room. I led down on the bed and rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

_-but none like you, you shine so bright. I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, on the floor, up and close-  
><em>I slammed my radio alarm off when Monday morning came around. I'd spent most of Sunday sleeping but I woke up around 2 in the afternoon so I picked out some movies and watched them. They were all Freddie's sappy, cheesy movies that he loves, stuff that I would have hated but for some reason I really was in the mood to watch, stuff like _Titanic_ and _Heartbreaker. _After they'd finished, I went to sleep again. I was actually surprised that I could sleep that much. I guess I wanted to sleep cause in my dreams-god, I'm gonna sound unbelievably cheesy now, but in my dreams , I feel no pain. In my dreams, me and Freddie are...happy. I picked up my phone and checked my messages and missed calls. I had 18 messages from Carly and 6 missed calls from her. I read them all and they were all wondering where I was, if I was ok and if she could see me. I looked too see I had none from Freddie. I guess that's it. I closed my eyes as a tear slipped out and turned over in the bed. I kept to my side, not wanting to go over to Freddie's. I couldn't deal with class today. I closed my eyes and fell asleep for another few hours before I woke up again. I sat up slowly and wiped my face, realising I had cried in my sleep. I set my feet on the floor and realised that I hadn't had anything to eat since Friday night and I needed a shower. I got up and decided to get something to eat before I got in the shower. I walked into the kitchen but stopped halfway when I saw the front door. I shook away the memories of Freddie walking out the door and headed to the kitchen to get myself some cereal. I got the bowl and cereal out and realised that I didn't want any. I put them back and realised that I wasn't hungry. What the hell is up? I'm always hungry...I shook my head and forced myself to have a pop tart. I didn't want to fall back in to my old ways. Half way through the pop tart I realised I was forcing myself to eat something I didn't want. What was wrong with me? I have the ability to go weeks without eating so much as a bite, hell knows, I was used to it, and here I am forcing myself to eat. I shoved the plate away and headed toward the bathroom. On the way I saw a picture on the coffee table of me and Freddie at a fairground we went to a couple of months ago. I felt a warm tear run down my face and I slammed the picture down on the desk. I carried on to the bathroom and turned the shower on as I got in.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw. I saw a selfish slut who ruined the best thing that ever happened to her and who has red eyes from crying about her selfish acts. Sometimes a good cry in the shower is what you need. I like crying there, because the water gets mixed in with my tears and it doesn't seem to me like I'm actually crying. I went into my bedroom and slipped a fresh pair or Freddie's sweat pants on and a shirt. I then tied my hair in a ponytail and grabbed an empty bin bag. I then ridded the living room of all Freddie and I evidence. Photos, gifts anything had to go.

CPOV  
>'Maybe I should call her' I pondered out loud,<br>'Babe, it's been three weeks and she hasn't made any contact with you' Chase said to me, 'She obviously doesn't want to be socialised with' he said. I rolled my eyes,  
>'Chase, this is Sam' I told him, 'She always wants to socialise' I told him. It had been three weeks and I hadn't seen or heard from Sam since she went to the park that night. At first, I thought or something terrible had happened but then after a week of not seeing her, Lisa, a girl in Sam's drama class told me she was in. I couldn't get over the way Lisa described her. <em>Tired looking, red eyes, hadn't slept...<em>I was wondering what could be wrong with her, though every time I went to her apartment, she wouldn't let me in. I was starting to think I'd done something. I hadn't seen Freddie either, then again I'm not sure if he's still mad at me or not...  
>'Baby! Stop worrying about it!' Chase laughed,<br>'Okay, lets run through this logically-' I started and Chase groaned. I hit his shoulder, 'Listen!' I scolded, 'Okay, I left her at the park on a Friday evening, cause she didn't want to be with me or Freddie' I stated, 'Then I don't see her for three weeks, though my own personal sources tell me she's alive'  
>'-A person you've never met in your life-' Chase interrupted. I ignored him and carried on,<br>'Then she describes her as _tired looking, she had red eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept for a week_' I said, using quotations,  
>'Hey, why didn't she wanna see you or her boyfriend?' Chase asked,<br>'She was going through a rough spot with Freddie and she wanted to be on her own' I shrugged, '...Though last time I spoke to Freddie, he sounded mad at Sam...' I trailed off, 'Oh well' I shrugged, and continued doing the homework on my lap,  
>'Carly, you're so naive' Chase laughed,<br>'What?' I asked,  
>'She's had a fight with her boyfriend' he stated,<br>'What? Her and Freddie? Nah, they can't have' I shook my head,  
>'I'm telling you, they did' He said, 'It was probably about that Reese thing...' he trailed off. I turned to him,<br>'You..what?' I asked,  
>'Oh you don't know?' he asked, 'Oh, well a while ago Sam-'<br>'-Kissed Reese' I finished,  
>'Yeah'<br>'How long have you known?!' I exclaimed, hitting him with a couch pillow,  
>'Ow! Sam told me a few weeks ago!' he exclaimed, trying to shield himself,<br>'And-you-didn't-tell-me?!' I asked, hitting him with the pillow in between each word,  
>'She told me not to! I'm sorry!' I dropped the pillow,<br>'You're right, I'm sorry' I said,  
>'It's ok, listen babe-' he started,<br>'Oh my god! They've broken up!' I exclaimed,  
>'What?' he asked, 'Just cause they had a fight, doesn't mean they-'<br>'No, the only other time she's acted like this was when he moved to New York-'  
>'Freddie moved to New York?!' he asked,<br>'Oh my god, I've gotta get over there!' I exclaimed, getting up and yanking my coat on, 'Drive me' I told Chase, throwing his keys at him. He rolled his eyes and headed to the door.


	87. Pictures and Shocks

**Okay, this chapter is pretty short, and it's Carly and Chase based. I found it easier to write it in Carly's POV also I don't feel that I've written in her POV enough so...here you go! :) Enjoy and review! :P **

'Sam?' I asked knocking at the door, 'Sam!' I called again. No answer, 'Sam, come on, it's been three weeks, I miss you!' I exclaimed. Still no answer. I knocked repeatedly shouting Sam. Chases arm pulled me back,  
>'Carly, she obviously doesn't want to talk-' He started,<br>'Sam!' I shouted, ignoring him and banging on the door,  
>'Carly, she's not gonna-'<br>'I don't care, I'll stay here all night if I have to!' I exclaimed at him, 'And she _will _open this door!' I shouted turning to the door. Chase rolled his eyes and pulled me back. He then threw himself to the door and broke it down. I stood there open-mouthed for a bit, staring at him. I shook it off and walked through the door,  
>'Sam?' I called. No answer, 'Sam?' I looked around the apartment and couldn't see her anywhere,<br>'Oh my god, this place is a mess' I commented. The floor was covered with couch cushions, the kitchen sides were covered with utensils and the kitchen chairs were all over the floor. _How could Freddie let it get this bad? Maybe he's visiting his mom..._I looked around and couldn't see Sam anywhere. I started walking toward the bedroom door. As I got closer I saw that there was broken glass on the floor. I knelt down to see that it was a picture of Freddie and Sam broken. I picked the photo and shook the pieces of glass off it. I passed it to Chase who was standing behind me as I went to the kitchen to search for the dustpan. Eventually I found it and started sweeping the discarded pieces of glass. After I'd swept a few pieces, I realised that there was blood coating the glass. I sighed. I put down the dustpan and went into the bathroom. I looked in the cupboard above the sink, below the sink, everywhere until I found a bloody razor behind the pot of her, as she would call it 'Skitzo meds.' I sighed as I walked back out to Chase with the razor in my hand. I opened my mouth about to say something when I heard a voice from behind me,  
>'Shay, what the fuck happened to my door?!' Sam's voice shouted from behind me. I turned around to see...I don't know. I think it was Sam but she was wearing a tight black lace shirt, what looked like tight leather looking pants and she had black hair,<br>'Sam?' I gasped,  
>'Yeah, what? You weren't expecting to see me in my own house?' she asked sarcastically,<br>'Sam, what did you-What have you-' I struggled. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow,  
>'What-I mean-'<br>'What that fuck have you done to yourself?!' Chase exclaimed. I looked at him in shock,  
>'What?' she asked,<br>'Well, you look-completely different' I told her,  
>'Yeah, no shit' she said, walking over to the couch and throwing herself on it. Chase walked past us and into the bedroom,<br>'Why-I mean how-the last time I saw you, you were so-'  
>'What? So what?' she asked, glaring,<br>'What-Where's Freddie?' I asked, already knowing the answer. She stayed silent, 'Sam?'  
>'None of his stuff's here' Chase said,<br>'Sam?' I asked. She didn't answer,  
>'Sam, what happened?' I asked, sitting down next to her. She didn't answer but her eyes went red, 'Sam?' I asked again, quieter,<br>'I haven't seen him in three weeks' she whispered,  
>'Oh, Sam' I breathed, putting a hand on her shoulder. She quickly shook it off and stood up,<br>'Whatever, I'm over it' she shrugged, walking toward the bedroom,  
>'Oh, yeah?!' I exclaimed, 'Is that why you started this again?' I asked, throwing the bloody razor on the floor by her feet. She turned around and looked down where I'd thrown it. She looked at it for a minute and then at me,<br>'That's none of your fucking business!' she scolded,  
>'Sam, you <em>are <em>my business!' I shouted at her, 'For the past five weeks, you've practically locked yourself away, you've cut off all contact with-anyone! And Lisa said that if you skip another class, you'll be thrown off the course!' I exclaimed, gesturing to her,  
>'So?' she asked,<br>''So?!'' I exclaimed, 'Sam, you're my best friend' I told her,  
>'Sorry, Sam's not here anymore' she shrugged,<br>'Sam, let me help you' I begged nearly in tears,  
>'I don't need help' she said, through her teeth,<br>'Sam, you-'  
>'You're paying to fix my door' she said and then walked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. I stood there in shock of what just happened. What <em>did <em>just happen? I turned to Chase,  
>'<em>What <em>just happened?' I asked Chase. He shrugged and shook his head,  
>'I dunno' he answered, 'But what I do know is, we <em>need <em>to find Freddie' he said, walking out the door,  
>'Wait!' I called after him, running out the door,<p>

'What about Sam?' I asked, 'We can't leave her' I said,

'Carly, answer me this' he said, turning to me, 'What can we do for her?' he asked. I stayed silent, not knowing what answer he wanted me to give,  
>'I-I dunno maybe we could-or maybe-' I struggled,<br>'We can't' he said, 'What Sam needs now is time' he told me, 'We can't do anything for her right now'

'What?!' I exclaimed, 'What are you telling me? Just to leave her?!' I asked, gaping at him,  
>'Trust me, she'll just push us away if we go back' he told me, 'Trust me'<br>'Trust you?!' I exclaimed, 'Sam's practically gone emo and you're telling me to leave her!' I shouted at him,  
>'Carly, listen' he started, 'You know me and Sam are friends right?' he asked. I nodded, 'Well, this has happened before' he said,<br>'What-'  
>'I don't wanna get into it, just trust me' he finished and walked toward the car. I ran after him in confusion.<p>

'So, how are we gonna find him?' I asked in the car, 'We don't even know where he's living!' I exclaimed,  
>'Well, you know where his classes are, right?' he asked. I nodded, 'Well, it should be letting out about now, so let's head over there' he said,<br>'Mmmkay' I nodded. My eyes were welling up with tears, threatening to overflow,  
>'Babe, what's wrong?' Chase asked, putting his hand on my knee,<br>'It's just everything was so-it used to be so' I struggled, 'And now it's all fucked up' I cried,  
>'Babe, don't cry' Chase said, as he pulled up outside Freddie's class building, 'We'll fix this'<br>'Really?' I asked,  
>'Well,' he said, 'I'll certainly try' he smiled. I laughed and wiped my eyes. We waited until people started piling out of the building. Freddie was the last person out. As soon as I saw him, I reached for the door handle to let myself out. I pulled in frustration that the door was locked. I turned to Chase, 'I knew you'd make a scene' he said. I sighed, 'We need to follow him to his place, otherwise you'll just lose it in public' he said,<br>'No-I don't lose it!' I protested. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow,  
>'Carly, I know you' he told me, 'You'll completely lose it with him, hit him and then storm off' he said, 'In public? Humiliating. But in private? Totally understandable' he finished starting the engine and started following Freddie's car. We followed him for a bit and I closed my eyes whilst leaning on the window. I was thinking about what we were going to say to Freddie. I mean, how can we begin to tell him what Sam's-I mean she's started-I can't-Ugh! I groaned in my head. I was shaken out of my thoughts by the car jolting to a stop. I opened my eyes and looked around,<br>'Hey, this is Sam's apartment building' I looked at Chase with confusion, 'What are we doing back here?' I asked. He shrugged,  
>'This is where he came' he answered. We watched his car in silence, but he didn't step out of the car. After about half an hour, the car pulled away from the curb and drove down the road. Chase started the engine and started driving in the opposite direction,<br>'What-where are we going?' I asked, 'He's going that way'  
>'Change of plans' he told me, 'I think we underestimated how much involvement Freddie still has with Sam' he said, 'The worst thing right now would be for us to go in and start yelling at him' he said. I scoffed and threw myself back in the seat, folding my arms,<br>'I wasn't gonna yell' I said, in a small voice. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

'So, what are we gonna do? Just leave them?' I asked, throwing my phone on the couch,  
>'Nope' Chase said, throwing himself on the couch,<br>'How can you be so calm?!' I exclaimed, hitting him,

'Carly, listen' he said, rubbing his arm, 'I wanna see if this thing with Freddie, is a regular thing for him' he said, 'Y'know, if he goes to Sam's building everyday or if it was just a onetime thing' he said,  
>'What difference does it make?!' I exclaimed. <em>What does it make? We're gonna talk to him regardless!<br>_'Cause then we'll know what way to go about this' he clarified. I looked at him blankly, 'If he misses her' he simplified,  
>'Oh' I said, heading to the bedroom,<br>'where're you going?' he asked,

'To sleep' I replied. I shut the door and collapsed on the bad before the tears started falling. It wasn't long before I heard the door open and quietly close,  
>'Babe' Chase soothed, lying next to me on the bed, 'Please, don't cry' he said, stroking my shoulder,<br>'I can't help it' I sobbed, 'Sam and Freddie are broken up, I haven't had any contact with either of them, and Sam's started- ' I broke out in tears, 'I mean the last time something like this happened, I was there for her! But I'm not there now! She won't let me be! And look what happened!' I exclaimed,  
>'Babe, listen' he said, softly, 'I don't think you could help Sam right now, even if you wanted to, or if she wanted you too. She's too fucked up for that right now' he told me, 'But Freddie, Freddie we can talk some sense into'<br>'Really?' I asked, turning around on the bed so I was facing him. He nodded and smiled, 'But what if they never get back together?' I asked, 'Or nothing's ever like it was?'  
>'Babe, sometimes-' he sighed, '-sometimes you have to accept that things have changed. That was teenage years, you're an adult now' he said,<br>'I don't feel like it' I mumbled,  
>'Well, you are' he kissed my forehead. I smiled,<br>'Thanks' I smiled.


	88. Shocks and Confrontations

**Okay, I'm not really sure about this chapter...It's in Carly's POV again, I just don't really know how to write this particular section in either Freddie's or Sam's POV so...:P Plus, I feel I haven't mentioned her in the story very much...So here it is :P I'm not sure about it so if you could tell me what you think, that would be great :P Okay, I'mma stop talking now so you can read :P  
>Enjoy :) <strong>

CPOV

It's been a week since we found out that Freddie was going to Sam's building. Every day, we went to Sam's building at around the same time his class went out and waited for his car to turn up. Every day we went, he always turned up at the same time, just after his class let out,  
>'Okay, <em>now <em>can we go talk to him?' I sighed, sitting on the couch,

'He'll still be in class' Chase told me,  
>'Ugh!' I groaned. Chase agreed to finally 'let' me go to Freddie's, and I'd been waiting all day!<br>'Look, let' just, uh watch TV till he gets out' he said, sitting on the couch next to me and grabbing the remote and switching the TV on,  
>'Fine' I agreed,<br>'So...' I tried to make conversation,  
>'What?' he asked, tired of me asking him,<br>'What are we gonna do?' I asked, 'About Freddie' I clarified,  
>'Well, we can't force them to be together or anything, despite what you want' he said. I pouted, 'But we can try and get her to see sense' he said. I nodded,<br>''Her?'' I repeated,  
>'Yeah' he shrugged, taking a swig of his beer,<br>'Why her? Why not him?' I asked, 'I mean he's the one who needs reasoning' I told him,

'No, Sam does' he said,  
>'What?' I asked, in disbelief, 'Freddie's the one who needs sense talked into him. And she loves him!'<br>'What?! Sam's the one who made out with someone else!' he exclaimed,  
>'Not made out, only kissed! And she didn't know what she was doing!' I yelled at him,<br>'Yes, she did' he argued, '_She_ kissed _him_'  
>'She wasn't thinking!' I exclaimed, 'And she'd do <em>anything <em>for Freddie, you know that'  
>'Yeah, except be faithful' he said. I gasped,<br>'She was under a lot of stress! It wasn't long after her mom and Pete, and all these self issues _and _we'd just had a big fight!'  
>'Yeah, I know, I was there' I reminded him, 'All I'm saying is she shouldn't have just kissed any guy because he was there' he said, 'She should have-'<br>'She's not some slut that you're making her out to be!' I exclaimed, angry,  
>'I didn't say that' he protested,<br>'You implied it' I accused,  
>'Listen, I didn't mean to 'imply' it' he said. He looked down at his watch, 'Freddie will be out of class now' he said,<br>'Let's go!' I exclaimed, going to the door. He sighed and grabbed his keys before coming out the door with me.

'Ok, how do we go about this?' Chase asked, pulling up in front of Freddie's building. I shook my head and sighed,  
>'I have no idea' I admitted. I knew I wanted to come here. I knew I wanted to talk to him. But I didn't know what to say or how to say it,<br>'You're the one who had this brilliant idea in the first place and you've been so enthusiastic about it' he sighed,  
>'Yeah, I know I just-' I got cut off by Freddie's car pulling up, obviously just getting back from 'visiting' Sam,<br>'There he is' I said, looking for him to get out. He got out, got something from the back seat and headed to the building. After he went in, I waited for a few minutes and then undid my seatbelt and opened the door whilst saying...

'Ok, let's go' to Chase. He followed me out. As I headed to the door, Chase running behind me,  
>'Wait, wait, wait!' he said, jumping in front of me,<br>'Do you even know what to say to him?' he asked, 'What to do?' he asked. I shook my head,

'No idea' I shook my head, 'I was kinda hoping that when I saw him, it would just kinda-come out' I explained,

'Right, we'll see how that works out' he said, heading toward the apartment block door. We pushed it open, due to someone leaving it open and headed to apartment 20, Freddie's place. We arrived at the door and I took a breath and looked at Chase before I knocked. He gave me a reassuring smile and knocked the door. I took a breath in waiting for the door to open. After a few minutes, I was beginning to get impatient. I knocked the door three times, louder than Chase did. I waited a few minutes and I balled my hand into a fist sand thumped the door three times. He didn't answer,  
>'Freddie!' I thumped again, 'Open the door, you doofus!' I yelled, 'We know you're in there!' I shouted, hitting the door,<br>'Carly!' Chase hissed, grabbing my fist in his hand. Just then the door opened to reveal...well...a dishevelled looking Freddie. Unlike, Sam he hadn't changed, he just had dark circles under his eyes and messed up hair. He had completely changed his way of dressing. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting black faded jeans a tightly fitting white shirt which showed all of his muscles-Not that I was looking, I, um just happened to notice and a black leather jacket,  
>'Carly?' he asked, raising his eyebrow, 'Chase? What are you guys doing here?' he asked,<br>'Oh, let's think about that for a minute, shall we?!' I exclaimed, storming past him into the apartment. I heard the door shut behind me and turned to see Chase had followed me in and Freddie had shut the door behind us, 'You don't return my calls, or reply to my texts and I haven't even heard from you for three weeks!' I snapped. I took a breath , trying to remember not to yell...  
>'I've been busy' Freddie shrugged,<br>'Drink?' he asked, turning to Chase,  
>'Yeah, thanks man' Chase replied, sitting on the couch,<p>

'Beer?' he asked,  
>'Yeah, great' he commented,<br>'So, nice place you've got here' he commented,  
>'Thanks' Freddie replied. I stared at them. How could Chase be so calm?!<br>'Um, excuse me?!' I asked,  
>'What?' Freddie asked, handing Chase the beer,<br>'Explain!' I exclaimed,

'Cheers' Chase said after Freddie gave him his drink,  
>'So, what's the rent on this place?' Chase asked, 'It looks expensive' Chase was right. The sitting room had two couches in and one chair and was pretty big for just him. It had at least two bedrooms and the kitchen I was standing in was pretty big,<br>'S'not so bad' Freddie replied,  
>'Anyone live with you?' Chase asked. <em>Oh my god, I haven't thought of that! What if he has another girl living with him?! What if he's in another relationship?!<br>_'Nah, just me' he shrugged, taking a gulp of his beer and sitting on the couch next to him. I sighed in relief,  
>'So, how's life treatin' you?' Chase asked. My eyes widened,<br>'Not so bad I guess' Freddie replied, 'Course is ridiculous though' he smiled,  
>'Too difficult?' Chase asked. He shook his head while drinking his beer,<br>'Too easy' he laughed. Chase laughed,  
>'Of course it is, for the Great Freddie Benson' They both laughed. I stood there in total disbelief. Chase hasn't seen Freddie in a month-Well, almost two months for him . He's completely ignored him, and me! And he's just acting like everything is normal!<br>'Freddie!' I exclaimed. He ignored me,  
>'So, what's new in the world of tech?' Chase asked,<br>'Nothing much, I did get a new-'  
>'FREDDIE!' I screamed. They both turned around on the couch to look at me. Freddie put his beer down on the table and walked around the couch to stand in front of me,<br>'What?' he asked. I was shocked at his tone. Like he hated me or something...  
>'What is going on with you?!' I yelled, 'You're MIA for almost a month and then you act like nothing's happened?!' I snapped. <em>Shit, I'm not supposed to be yelling...<em>'I just can't believe you didn't tell me' I said, in a hurt voice, 'I mean I thought we were best friends that could tell each other anything and could help each other'  
>'tell you what?' he asked, completely ignoring the rest of what I had just said. I looked at him in disbelief. Could he really be that <em>stupid? <em>Or is he...blocking it out?  
>'Are you serious?!' I asked, building up to shouting again,<p>

'Carly...' Chase said in a warning tone, 'Don't-'  
>'You're unbelievable!' I exclaimed, 'This has affected all of us, you've ignored us for a month, moved away, we didn't know where you were living! And you're acting like nothing happened!' I yelled. He stayed silent, just looked at me with a raised eyebrow, 'I had to investigate!' I snapped, 'I felt like someone of fucking CSI!' Chase let out a laugh but I silenced him with a glare,<br>'What the fuck are you talking about, Shay?' he asked,  
>'I had to find out! I found out from Sam! Sam! That you broke up, cause you couldn't have the decency to stay in contact and tell me yourself!' Suddenly, Freddie was racing toward me and pushed me against the wall. His hand was at my neck. Chase shot up from where he was sitting and rushed over to Freddie holding his arms back slightly from my neck, however they were still hovering slightly on my neck. I widened my eyes in both confusion and fear. 1. I didn't know Freddie could be this strong and 2. What did the hell <em>I<em> do?  
>'Don't you <em>ever <em>mention that name in this house!' he hissed at me with so much venom in his voice that it made me close my eyes in fear of what he'd do,  
>'Come on, man, just let go' Chase said, pulling his arms away gently. He eventually pulled away and took a few steps back. I rubbed my neck and tried to calm my heart rate down,<br>'I-I'm sorry' I said to Freddie and headed to the door,  
>'Don't you <em>ever <em>try that shit again' Chase hissed at him before closing the door behind us,  
>'Well...' I said, 'That could've gone better' I commented,<br>'Are you ok?' Chase asked me, cupping my cheeks with his hands and looking into my eyes,  
>'Yeah, I'm fine' I said, resting my hands on his arms,<br>'Are you sure?' he asked, 'He really lost it in there'  
>'Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it' I shook him off, 'What I am worried about though is we need a new plan' I said, walking back down to the car. Chase rolled his eyes and followed me. We got in the car and Chase started driving back to our apartment,<br>'We're coming back tomorrow' I told him,  
>'What?!' he asked, 'He almost hurt you!' I smiled a bit at his protectiveness,<br>'I have a plan' I told him,  
>'I'm not taking you back there!' he exclaimed,<br>'Then I'll walk' I told him. He shook his head,  
>'Ugh, this plan of yours better work, Shay' he said,<br>'It will' I smiled. I giggled to myself. I feel diabolical...

The next day everything was set for my plan and I was driving with Chase to Freddie's new place. It was just convenience that Sam didn't know where he lived now,  
>'Carly, what is this plan?!' Chase asked for the 5th time,<br>'I told you, I'm not telling you!' I exclaimed, 'Just do your job'  
>'What? Stay quiet and out of the way?' He quoted what I said,<br>'Yes' I said. I was _beyond_about Sam and Freddie. Especially about Sam being so stupid...

_FLASHBACK  
><em>My phone rang and I dived to pick it up in case it was Sam or Freddie_  
>'Sam?' <em>I asked, when I picked up the phone,_  
>'No, this is Samantha's doctor' <em>the voice said,_  
>'Oh?' <em>I asked, confused,_  
>'Samantha wrote your number down as an in case of emergency contact' <em>she told me,_  
>'Oh?' <em>Why didn't she put Freddie,_ 'Did she write down a Fredward Benson on the contacts?' _I asked,_  
>'Yes, Mr Benson was unavailable' <em>she said,_  
>'Ok' <em>I said,_ 'What can I do for you?_' I asked,_  
>'Well, our receptionists have tried to get hold of Samantha for a while now, but we can't get through' <em>she said,_ 'We needed to notify Samantha that she has missed two appointments and we have two pots of her pills here for her to collect. And as I'm sure she's run out by now, could someone please come and pick them up' _Sam's not taking her pills?_  
>'Oh yeah, of course I'll stop by and get them this afternoon' <em>I said,_  
>'Thank you, Miss' <em>she said,_ 'And you'll need some ID to prove that you are Miss Carly Shay' _she said,_  
>'Okay, thank you' <em>I said,_  
>'You're welcome, have a great day' <em>she said, and then she hung up. I put my phone back on the table and sat on the couch. Sam hasn't been taking her pills? But that means...she might...Oh, god...

_END OF FLASHBACK  
><em>


	89. Confrontations and Combined

**Hey guys :) I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating in ages and leaving it like I did for a while :P My bad :P But I just spent a while writing this for you guys, so hopefully you'll like/enjoy it :) **

**Thank you guys who left me reviews SO MUCH! I don't get as many reviews as I used to but when I occasionally get one where you can tell someone genuinely likes this story and they really make me feel better about my writing and myself :)  
>Thank ALL you guys for taking the time to review! I love you guys! :D <strong>

**So, read on! :P And review! Please!**

Chase pulled up outside Freddie's building and I got out,  
>'Carly!' Chase whined,<br>'I'm not gonna tell you!' I said, for the tenth time. I then saw some movement from the alleyway behind Freddie's building, 'Listen, go up to Freddie's place and talk to him for a bit, k?' I asked Chase,  
>'What? Where are you going?' he asked,<br>'I just need to call someone' I told him,  
>'Carly-'<br>'Just go!' I exclaimed, 'Please?' I asked, batting my eyelashes. He sighed,  
>'Fine' He said, turning to go upstairs,<br>'Hey' I said, calling him back. He turned around and I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, 'See you in a minute, okay?' I asked. He smiled,  
>'Course' He answered, kissing me on the lips. I smiled as he walked away and headed towards the alleyway.<p>

Chase's POV

I knocked on Freddie's door , waiting a few minutes before he answered,

'Hey' I said, still a little mad about the whole Carly thing. He hesitated for a little,  
>'Hey' he finally said,<br>'I'm still pissed about what you did to Carly but can I come in?' I asked. He stepped aside to let me through. I walked in and sat on the couch,  
>'So...' he started, 'What's up?' he asked,<p>

'Well, Carly's planning an intervention' I said,  
>'What?' he asked,<br>'Yep' I said, 'I don't know exactly what she's doing but-' I trailed off, 'You know Carly'  
>'Yeah' he said, opening the fridge door, 'Yeah, I do' he grabbed two beers out the fridge and handed me one,<br>'Thanks' I said, before taking a swig, 'Okay, listen' I said after a few minutes of...awkward silence, 'We need to do something about this' I told him,  
>'What?' he asked,<br>'This. This whole thing' I said, 'I'm not saying you should completely forget about it, you should just maybe-'  
>'I don't know what you're on about' he said,<br>'For fucks sake, Freddie! You know _exactly _what I'm talking about' I spat,  
>'No' he said, 'I don't' he spat back,<br>'Listen, you need to-'  
>'Chase! Just shut up! You don't know what the fuck you're on about and neither do I! So just shut up!' he yelled,<br>'Oh for fucks sake!' I exclaimed. He refused to even talk about her, 'You need to do something, cause-'

'Chase, I don't even know what you're on about!'  
>'Yes you do!' I yelled, 'You fucking broke her!'<br>''Her'?' he quoted, 'Her as in Sam?' he asked,  
>'Oh, so we're allowed to say her name now?' I asked. He took a gulp of his beer and put it down on the table,<br>'I can' he said,  
>'Whatever, listen dude, we need to do some damage control here, you need to-'<br>'Me? _I _need to do something?' he asked, 'Why me? I didn't do anything wrong! She did!' he exclaimed,  
>'I'm not saying you did, but<em> something<em> _needs _to happen!'  
>'Well, <em>I'm <em>not doing anything!' he exclaimed, 'Neither of us has to! It's done, it's over, just leave it'  
>'No, Y'know what?!' I exclaimed walking into the kitchen with him, 'I know it's not over! It's not over for her and not for you! You won't even let someone speak her name near you, you moved away and cut off any contact with anyone remotely related to her, and you still have a picture of her over by your coffee table!' I exclaimed,<p>

'It doesn't even matter!' he exclaimed, 'She kissed someone else! Do you even know how much that-I mean, you can't-'  
>'Dude! That's not the point anymore!' I exclaimed. <em>Okay, it is kinda the point...<em>'The point is that she-she's not normal, she can't live without you and by the looks of it, you can't either' I said,  
>'I'm fine, okay?' he said, 'I couldn't give a shit about her' his voice cracked as he said it,<br>'We _both _know that is a _lie_' I said,  
>'Do you have any <em>idea<em> what is feels like to have someone you'd give your life up for, to...betray you like that?!' He snapped,  
>'No, I-'<br>'Of course you don't!' he exclaimed,  
>'Freddie-'<br>'I mean, it's like- I can't even tell you, but it hurts man, it really fucking hurts' he said,  
>'Freddie, listen-'<br>'I mean I don't even know how I handled it the way I did!' he said, 'I guess I just didn't feel the need to-I mean, oh god! Would you take Carly back if she cheated on you?' he asked me. I thought about it for a split second,  
>'If I'm honest-' I started, 'Yes' Freddie raised his eyebrow, 'I mean I'd be disappointed in her and a little upset but I love her too much to let her go, maybe that means I'm selfish but I just-I wouldn't want to be away from her' I finished, 'But-' I carried on, 'Carls and I have not been going out anywhere near as long as you guys have and we don't share the same love, so I can't-'<br>'So, you're saying if she cheated on you? Betrayed you? You'd take her back? Cause you love her?'  
>'Yeah' I told him, 'Maybe that means I'm whipped, but...I don't care'<br>'Well, it's easy for you, you don't know!'

'Wait, what do you mean I don't know?' I asked,  
>'Maybe everything would be the same now if she hadn't told me! I mean-'<br>'Freddie! What do you mean she didn't tell me?' I asked, 'What didn't Carly tell me?' I asked, getting nervous now,

'She can't of carried on not telling me, I'd have-I mean she'd have to-'  
>'Freddie!' I shouted,<br>'She's such a _bitch_! How could she do that to someone who loves her?! Someone who'll-'  
>'Freddie!'<br>'Chase! Do you know how many times I've fucking told her I loved her?! One hundred and eighty seven fucking times! Do you know how many times she's said it to me?! Fifty seven! Fifty-_fucking _seven!' He yelled. His face was beyond red now...  
>'Freddie! Why are you giving it this much thought?! I thought you said you couldn't give a shit about her!'<br>'Because I _fucking_ miss her!' he blurted out. As soon as he said it he snapped his mouth shut, almost like he wasn't allowing himself to say it. Just at that moment, I realised that the door was open with Carly in the doorway. I looked over to her and saw a black-haired Sam poking up from behind her, looking directly at Freddie.

SPOV

I stared at Freddie, for what felt like the first time in ten years, in reality it was only a month and a bit. I couldn't believe how much he'd changed. He wasn't my Freddie. He's not my Freddie...  
>'Because I <em>fucking<em> miss her!' Freddie shouted at Chase. Were they talking about me? Does he miss me? What am I thinking , of course he's not talking about me. I don't know what happened, this wasn't the Freddie I knew, even before he was mine, he wasn't like this. Angry, swearing a lot more than, even me. Suddenly his eyes flashed to the door, full of anger. His eyes landed on me and his eyes softened and his mouth fell open a fraction. I tore my eyes away, not daring to look at him. None of us said anything for a while, which made the situation slightly more awkward...I wanted to leave and I could, nothing was stopping me. I just couldn't get my feet to move from where they were. It was like they were nailed to the floor. I could feel Freddie's eyes burning into my head, whilst I was looking at the ground. I tried to move my feet and discovered I could. However, at that moment I moved my right foot backwards Carly pushed my back into the apartment, so I fell on the floor in the apartment, ran forward, grabbed Chase and ran out the door, closing it behind her. I got up, rubbing my hands and knees. I rushed to the door and tried to open it. I couldn't be alone with him. I couldn't even be with him. Not now. I stood facing the door, trying to get the handle to come loose. My attempts were rendered useless when I realised Carly was holding the other side of the door,  
>'Carly, let me out' I said, through the door,<br>'Nope, talk' she said,  
>'Carly, I don't think this is the best idea you've-' I hears Chase's voice interrupt,<br>'Shh!' Carly scolded,  
>'Carly! Let me out!' I exclaimed, pulling the handle more frantically now,<br>'No, Sam' she said, 'You need to talk this out' No, no, no! I couldn't be alone with him! I can't even look at him; it's just another reminder,  
>'Carly, please' I whispered,<br>'I-I can't' she replied. I heard her voice cracking. A tear spilled over my eye about what was going to happen in the next-god knows how long, 'Carly, please let me out' I pleaded, one last time. She didn't answer but I still couldn't open the door. I rested my forehead against the door and closed my eyes. Freddie hasn't said anything, which was out of character. I would've thought that he would have something to say to Carly. Maybe he's gone to his room. I turned around slowly. Mistake. He was stood there, staring at me. I couldn't help myself from staring at him. It was bringing back to many memories. It just reminded me that...that we weren't...that we didn't-  
>We stood there in total silence, him just staring at me for a few minutes. I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes...anger, lust, sadness, love, hatred and the worst of all...disappointment. I was trying everything to avoid him, from looking at the floor to playing with the zip on my jacket. We were just...standing there...him staring at me, me looking everywhere <em>but <em>him. Suddenly, about 5 minutes later, he slowly started stepping toward me. My breathing got faster as he approached. He stopped in front of me and I was forced to look at him. He reached out and grabbed a lock of my hair,  
>'I liked it better blonde' he whispered. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. He tucked the lock of hair behind my ear and trailed his hand slowly down the side of my cheek. He got to my chin and left his hand there for a while before trailing it down to my side, down to my hip. I then saw his expression changer to confused as he felt a slight lump under my shirt on my hip. He then lifted my shirt slightly to see my jeans. I'd clipped the '<em>Freddie<em>' heart key ring I'd given him and me for his birthday on the belt loop on my jeans. He gently turned it around so he could see the '_Freddie_' on it. He stared at it for a few minutes before mumbling something,  
>'Why?' he asked me, quietly. I didn't know how to answer. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I knew the answer, I just couldn't-no words would come out. He looked up at me again and I was struck with a new wave of rejection. He slowly reached into his pocket and brought out his keys. He separated the keys and showed me his heart key ring. I took in a breath as he took mine and connected them together. <em>He still has his. He carries it with him. Does this mean that he misses me? No, of course it doesn't, he broke up with me...He obviously just accidently left it on his keys...<br>_'I guess that's why I can't move on' he whispered.

FPOV

'I guess that's why I can't move on' I whispered to her. I didn't mean the key ring is why I can't move on. It's more than a silly piece of silver. I meant what it represents. I still love her. I never stopped loving her. I guess I was just disappointed that she'd-I mean at the time I was mad...I guess...seeing her again...I'm not mad anymore. I'm not angry or disappointed or sad. I'm over it. She still hadn't said anything, just staring at me with wide eyes, like...like she couldn't believe I was here. I slowly reached out my hand and rested it on her chest, over her heart. I could feel her breathing quicken as I touched her. I grabbed her hand and placed it on my chest, over my heart. I kept my hand over hers. It felt so...right to feel her again. Her soft skin, her small hands under mine, her warmth... 'It's broken' I told her. She still didn't say anything, just staring at my hand over hers, 'Sam, I-' I didn't continue. How could I say I wanted her back? I mean I couldn't I've been away from her for so long... 'I need you' I said. 'Sam, say something' I pleaded, after a few minutes of silence, 'Sammy?' I asked. I heard her breath catch when I said that,  
>'I-I can't' she said,<br>'What do you mean?' I asked,  
>'I still-I can't' she said, again, 'Not after what I did' she muttered,<br>'What? Why?' I asked,  
>'You're-You're better off without me, Freddie' she said,<br>'Better off without you?' I quoted, 'Does this look like I'm fucking better off without you?!' I exclaimed, ripping my hands from her and gesturing to myself, 'I'm better off with you. I not gonna say I can't live without you, because I can' I said, 'I just really, _really _don't want to' She didn't say anything, just stared at her feet. I cupped her chin and brought her eyes up to mine, 'I love you' I finished,  
>'I love you, too' she whispered, 'Which is why I can't do this'<br>'What? Why?' I asked,  
>'I can't forgive myself for what I did to you' she said, 'Every time I see you, I-' she stopped, 'I just-'<br>'Sammy, I love you and nothing is going to keep me from having you ever again' I said,  
>'But I-' she started,<br>'You don't get a choice' I shook my head, smiling, 'I'm too selfish for that' I joked. She slowly smiled and wrapped her arms around me,  
>'I'm so sorry' she whispered, 'I'm so, so, so sorry' she kept mumbling over and over. I stroked her hair while she cried in to my shoulder,<br>'Hey' I said, pulling her away from me so I could look at her, 'Wanna get out of here?' I asked,  
>'How? Carly's blocked the door' she said. I smiled at her and took her hand, pulling her into my room. My window was attached to the fire escape. She looked at me and smiled as we both started to climb down. <p>

**So, there you go, back together :P I wasn't sure about how they got back together though...I just kinda wanted to write something for you guys...so I'd appreciate it if you guys could tell me what you thought of how they got back together, particularly about what Freddie said...I'm not sure about it...And tell me your fave part, please? I really like reading them, cause if I know what you like, I can try and put more bits like it in future chapters :)**

**xxxx **


	90. Combined and Explaining

**I am so sorry guys, I am really trying to update as fast as I can for you! I'm sorry! Also, just to let you know, I'm thinking of ending this story soon, but I just don't know how too :P So any suggestions would be good :) **

SPOV  
>I awoke to my phone ringing on my bedside. I reached over to get it but realised something was restricting my movement. I looked down to see Freddie's arm around my waist. I smiled remembering the events of last night. I loved waking up to him again. I loved seeing his face in the morning, <em>feeling <em>his body pressed against me. I quickly picked my phone up, wanting to shut the sound off so I wouldn't wake Freddie and we could lie there a little longer. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Carly. I shut it off. Nu uh, she can wait. I threw my phone on the floor somewhere and snuggled back into Freddie's arms. However, it wasn't long before he woke up himself,  
>'Morning beautiful' he whispered in my ear, kissing it. I couldn't help myself from grinning from ear to ear. I loved his voice...<br>'Morning' I replied, interlacing his fingers with mine,  
>'Sleep well?' he asked. <em>No, I'm ridden with guilt...<em>  
>'Yep' I lied, 'You?' I asked,<br>'Perfect' he said, kissing my cheek, 'With you next me' I smiled,  
>'Do you have any classes today?' I asked,<br>'Nope, I'm all yours' he said, tightening his grip around me, 'You?'  
>'One' I said, getting up to get dressed,<br>'What time?' he asked. I turned to him and when I saw his face I felt a pang in my chest. I immediately looked down,  
>'Um...' I trailed off; trying to think and not concentrate on the feeling I was getting every time I looked at him. I looked up at him again and <em>pang <em>the feeling of guilt washed over me again,  
>'Sam?'<br>'Um, 11' I replied. I lied it was at two. Why did I lie? Didn't I want to spend time with Freddie?  
>'Ok, what time do you finish?' he asked,<br>'I-I don't know' I replied,  
>'What?' he asked, smiling, 'How can you not know?'<br>'Um, our lecturer thought it would be a good idea for us to go see, um-' I hesitated trying to think, '-Macbeth to see how the parts are portrayed' I finished, looking away from him and pretending to look in the closet for some clothes so he couldn't tell I was lying from my facial expression, more importantly my nose...  
>'Ah, right' he said, nodding. <em>That was a pretty good lie on the spot...<em>I thought. I pulled out some clothes and draped them over a chair. I then went into the bathroom to have a shower. He must have heard me turn it on because he called,  
>'Do you want some help?' I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I laughed once without humour,<br>'I'm ok' I called back, getting in the shower and pulling the curtain,  
>'What?' he asked in confusion as to why I wouldn't want him in the shower with me. Usually, I'd love it. Freddie...in the shower...naked...with me...with water...dripping off him...but I didn't want to feel that feeling every time I looked at him, 'Why?' he asked,<br>'Um, if you get in here with me, I'll be late' I said, convincingly. Freddie laughed. Suddenly, I heard the shower curtain being pulled back and him stepping in behind me so I couldn't see him,  
>'You've got plenty of time' he said, kissing my neck. I moaned feeling his body pressed against mine. He trailed his hands down my hips and round to cover my belly button with his hand. I shivered,<br>'I guess I could I could spare a minute or two' I managed out between moans. I felt him smile against my neck.

I decided this morning that I wasn't going to wear black jeans or anything black. I rummaged in the back of my closet until I found a purple shirt and some light blue jeans. I slipped them on and ran a brush through my now coal black hair. I set the brush down and went into the kitchen to see Freddie setting a plate on the table. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. _Pang, _the feeling of guilt again when he looked at me,  
>'Made you breakfast' he told me, pointing to the plate,<br>'you're so sweet' I said, kissing him once. I pulled out the chair and sat down as Freddie sat opposite me. I brought up knees and crossed my legs on the chair. I started my eating my bacon and took a sip of my orange juice,  
>'Hey, are you ok?' Freddie asked,<br>'Yeah, I'm fine' I answered, swallowing my food. I avoided looking at him. I looked at my wrist,  
>'Oh, I should get going' I said, hoping he wouldn't realise I wasn't wearing a watch...I slipped my coat on and grabbed my keys opening the door,<br>'Sam, you haven't even finished your breakfast!' he exclaimed. I ran back and grabbed the two remaining pieces of bacon and the one slice of toast. I headed to the door, 'Sam?' he asked. I turned around to see him standing in front of me. _Pang! _He leant forward and slowly placed his lips on mine. I moaned slightly, closing my eyes. Damn it, I couldn't deny how good his lips felt on mine. He pulled away slightly, but kept his forehead resting on mine, looking into my eyes,  
>'I love you' he whispered. <em>Pang!<br>_'I love you, too' I whispered back. He gave me one last kiss before letting me go. I closed the door behind me and rested against it, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I took a breath before heading down the hall and wondering what I was gonna do for 3 hours until my lecture...and I couldn't go back to the apartment until at least four. My phone suddenly started ringing. I took it out of my pocket with one hand, and eating my bacon with the other,  
>''Sup, Carls?' I asked, after looking at the caller ID,<br>'Hey, listen about last night...' she started,  
>'Forget it' I said, 'It all...worked out for the best' I said, smiling,<br>'What do you-Oh my god, Sam, are you back with Freddie?' she asked,

'Yeah' I sighed,  
>'Oh, Sam! That's so great!' she exclaimed, 'So, my plan worked?' she asked,<br>'You're plan worked to shit!' I exclaimed,  
>'But you're back together, right?' she asked,<br>'Yeah, but-I'll explain when I see you ok?' I asked,  
>'Ok...' she trailed off, 'Hey, wanna hang out today?' she asked,<br>'Well, I have a lecture at two...' I told her,  
>'Please? We can go to <em>Build-a-bra<em>?' she offered,  
>'Ah, fuck it, I'll skip it' I gave in. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to go to <em>Build-a-bra<em>,  
>'Awesome!' she exclaimed, 'Then we can go for a coffee or something'<br>'Ok, I'll be at your place in ten minutes, k?'  
>'Yeah, see you then!' she said, excitedly and then hung up. I slipped my phone in my pocket and headed to Carly's.<p>

'Ok, what do you think of this one?' she asked, stepping out the changing room. I was sitting on the chair outside the fitting room, waiting for her to try on a million bras...  
>'Um...' I trailed off, thinking, 'I like it' I said, 'Except it makes your boobs look to small' I commented,<p>

'Oh, good' she said, adjusting the bra,  
>'Good?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, this top I bought makes my boobs look really huge, and I wanna die it down a little...' she trailed off, still trying to adjust the bra and then looking in the mirror,  
>'Why? If you've got it, flaunt it, right?' I asked,<br>'Yeah, you know me Sam, I don't like drawing attention to the...intimate parts of myself' she finished. I shrugged, 'So, where'd you go last night?' she asked, closing the curtain and getting changed again  
>'Oh, we just...Y'know...' I trailed off, playing with the straps with the bra's I'd already decided I was buying,<br>'...No...?' she trailed off. I rolled my eyes, 'Oh my god!' she exclaimed, pulling the curtain open,  
>'Oh my god, Carls!' I shouted. Luckily, she was wearing a bra,<br>'You guys did it!' she exclaimed, clapping,  
>'Yeah, Carls, keep it down' I said, people were starting to look,<br>'This is so great!' she smiled,  
>'Carls, it's not a big deal' I said, trying to calm her down, 'It's not like we haven't done it before'<br>'Yeah, but now you've officially made up!' I rolled my eyes,  
>'Whatever, look can we go get food now?' I asked, 'I'm starving!' I cried, dramatically,<br>'Sam, you ate like one hour ago!' she exclaimed in disbelief,  
>'So? That was a whole HOUR ago!' I reasoned,<br>'Fine' she gave in, heading back into the changing room,

'Finally!' I sighed in relief when she came out, 'I'm literally dying here!' Normally, I'd love staying at _Build-a-bra, _but I'd finished shopping over half an hour ago and Carly had been keeping me here,  
>'Sam, stop being over dramatic' she said,<br>'I can't! It's my thing!' I exclaimed. I looked in her hand to see she was holding like 20 bras, 'Geez, Carly! How many bras are you buying?!' I asked,  
>'Only like 16' she shrugged,<br>'I've only got 3!'  
>'Well, I need different shapes!' she exclaimed, 'Shh!' She put her stuff on the counter to start paying. I sighed and put my stuff on the other.<p>

'So, why aren't you spending today with Freddie?' Carly asked, while we were in the coffee shop,  
>'I'm here with you' I told her, taking a sip of my coffee,<br>'Yeah, why didn't you turn me down?' she asked, 'I figured you would, y'know wanting to spend the day with Freddie and all' I didn't say anything for a while, just absentmindedly ran my finger around the lid of my coffee cup,  
>'I still feel guilty' I murmured,<br>'What, Sam?' Carly asked,  
>'Carly, I still feel guilty' I said, a little louder, 'I dunno, I mean I didn't feel like this at all when we were-and I guess seeing him, us back together, it's not-it's making me feel guilty whenever I look at him, like I'm ruining his life' I finished,<br>'Sam!' Carly scolded, 'You're not ruining his life! You were when you weren't with him!'  
>'That was his choice, Carly! Not mine!' I shot back, 'He obviously thought it was better off to be without me and I can't help thinking maybe he's right' I mumbled. Carly just stared at me. She reached into her bag and brought out a bottle and set it on the table in front of me. They were my Skitzo pills,<br>'I picked them up for you' she said, 'Apparently, you haven't been taking them for weeks' I shrugged,  
>'Didn't need to' I said,<br>'Sam! Regardless if whether you _think _you need them or not, you need to keep taking them!'  
>'Carly! I've learnt to control them!' I exclaimed, 'The voices...They're more like buzzes in the back of my mind now'<br>'Sam, they shouldn't be there at all' she said, quietly, 'That's why you need to take the pills' she said, pushing them further in my direction, 'You never know, maybe they'll clear up these feelings of guilt you're having'  
>'I don't think it works like that Carls' I glared at her, 'These pills don't double as an anti guilt pill'<br>'Listen, I think what you need to get over this guilt, is to talk to Freddie about it'  
>'Talk to him about what? The guilt? Cause I think-'<br>'Not the guilt, that night. What actually happened between you and Reese. Then you'll know if he truly forgives you for it and you can start to forgive yourself'  
>'God, Carls, when did you minor in counselling?' I asked. She rolled her eyes,<br>'C'mon, let's go back to my place' she said, 'Chase's cooking us lunch and he is a-ma-zing!' she exclaimed,  
>'Sounds good' I said, hopping down from my seat.<p>

'Chase! We're back!' Carly yelled, when we opened the door.  
>'Hey, guys' Chase greeted, kissing Carly on the cheek, 'Ready for lunch?'<p>

'You bet' I smiled. I let out a lovable sigh when I was overwhelmed with the scent of cooking bacon,  
>'Sure, what's for-' Carly took a step forward, toward the kitchen. But as she did, she gagged and ran to the bathroom,<br>'Carly!' Chase exclaimed, going after her. I decided I'd let Chase take care of this one, a minute later they both came out,

'Carls, you ok?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, I guess I just have the flu' she said. Now she mentioned it, she did look a bit sweaty and bothered. Weird, how she was perfectly fine this morning, 'I'm gonna go lay down' she said, 'You two have lunch, I might be out later' she smiled, going into the bathroom,<br>'Guess it's just us then' Chase smiled.

After lunch, it was only three, so I hung around with Chase for a bit as I couldn't go back home yet. We played a few video games as Chase said Carly doesn't let him play them when she's in the room and he needed someone to help him across a level. When it was about five, I left to go back home. I shouted a goodbye to Carly as she was still in bed and I didn't want her to get up. I headed to the apartment, fully intending to talk to Freddie and try out this 'Talking' idea Carly had. I stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath before I opened it. I slipped in, closing the door behind me to see that Freddie wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. He must have heard the door close, however, as he came out of our room,  
>"Hey, baby" he kissed my cheek, "How was the play?" he asked,<br>"Hm?" I asked, "Oh! Yeah, it was great" I replied,  
>"Awesome" he smiled, taking my coat off, "I'm so glad you're back, so I can have you for the rest of the day" he smiled, leaning in and kissing my neck,<br>"Freddie-" I struggled,  
>"Mmm?" he asked, still kissing my neck. He trailed further down my neck and slipped his hands up the back of my shirt.<br>"Freddie, we need to talk" I rushed out,  
>"Later" he said, starting to undo the buttons of my shirt,<br>"No, now" I said, pushing his hands away,  
>"Is everything ok?" he asked. I sighed,<br>"Yeah, but-"  
>"Ok, then it can wait until later" He said, coming forward and kissing my lips and neck again,<br>"Freddie-"  
>"Sam, I haven't seen you or felt you in 3 months" he reasoned, "Please" he murmured out. My eyes started filling with tears,<br>"Freddie-" I choked out, "Can I just say this?" He instantly pulled away when he heard that my voice was cracking,  
>"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked taking my face in his hands,<br>"Nothing, I just need-I just need to tell you this" I said, taking his hands and leading him to the couch with me,  
>"Ok, um..." I trailed off, not knowing how to start, "It was when I told you I was going out to meet Reese, Carly and Chase" I started. He raised his eyebrow in confusion as to what I was talking about, "-and we went to the pizza parlour and it was when Carly and I had that big fight and I stormed off and Reese came to comfort me and-" His eyes widened when he realised what I was talking about,<br>"Sam. No!" he snapped, pulling his hand back from mine, "I don't wanna talk about this"  
>"Well, I have to!" I exclaimed, "He didn't say anything, just saw that I was hurting and-and hugged me and I hugged him back-"<br>"Sam! I DON'T wanna talk about this!" he yelled, standing up from the couch and heading to our room. I stood up and jumped in front of him, so he couldn't move into our bedroom,  
>"Well, I have to! So you're gonna shut up and FUCKING LISTEN!" I yelled, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. His eyes flared with anger as he walked past me to get to the bedroom. I let him go in and I followed him and shut the door, standing in front of it so he couldn't get out,<br>"Sam" he said, warningly,  
>"You need to hear this" I informed him, <em>no matter how much it may hurt him... <em>"I hugged back-" I continued, "-and then I-" I gulped and wiped the tears away from my cheeks with the sleeves of my jacket, "-and then I kissed him" I managed out. I hated saying that. I hated this. I hated me. At this exact moment, I wanted nothing more than to take all this pain away from him. But I'd been the one to inflict this pain upon him in the first place and that will never, ever leave me. I finally looked up at Freddie and his eyes were full of moisture threatening to spill over the edge. Freddie _never _cried in front of me, _ever_. He always felt he had to be my protector and stay strong..._for me, _  
>"Freddie?" I asked, stepping toward him. He didn't answer. As I got closer to him and stood in front of him, he turned his head away from me and closed his eyes, like he couldn't...bear to look at me. That broke my heart. I slowly, checking he wouldn't stop me, put my hands on both of his cheeks and turned his face toward me. He still had his eyes closed and I saw a tear escape the side of his lid. I blinked back tears and wiped his away with my thumb. I hated hurting him like this...but I had to do it, "Freddie?" I asked again. I got no response, "Freddie, please" I pleaded in a small voice. He swallowed and cleared his throat slightly,<br>"Um, I need-need some time" he said, lightly pushing past me and heading out the door.


	91. Explaining and Back Pains

**I'm sorry this chapter is like super short, I just wanted to give you something to read whilst I was writing more :) And I don't want you to stop reading so I'm trying not to leave it too long between chapters, so after a certain amount of time I just upload what I've got Enjoy! And review!...Please? **

The door closed with a soft click behind him. I stared at the door, holding my tears in. Oh my god...what had I just done? I'd taken Carly's advice but...what if it was the wrong thing? We were getting back to normal and I could have just messed the whole thing up...Who am I kidding? We'll never be normal. After staring after him for a few minutes, I realised I was holding my tears in for no one and I just let them fall freely down my cheeks. I stayed stood, I couldn't move, it felt like if I did move, the ground would collapse under me,  
>"Sam?" I heard a voice call. My head snapped up, thinking it might be Freddie. Only when I listened closer, I realised it was Carly's voice. I opened my mouth to call to her, but nothing came out. Eventually the door cracked open, revealing Carly, "Sam?" she questioned, "What happened? Are you alright?" she asked, heading toward me. I nodded, not trusting myself with words yet. Have I just lost Freddie again? Why did I do that? I could have just left us alone, everything was going fine and I've gone and screwed it up ...again, "Sam? Tell me" Carly yanked me out of my thoughts. I shook my head slightly and snapped out of it sitting on the bed, crossing my legs. I started telling her the story. When I'd finished, I finally looked up at her to see she was smiling at me,<br>"What?" I asked, only to be replied with more smiling, "Why are you smiling?" I asked,  
>"Because" she started, "He loves you"<br>"Well, I thought we already knew that...?"  
>"Yeah, we did" she clarified, "But...your love...it's different, Y'know?" she asked, "To any other love I've seen. He'll come back" he told me,<br>"How do you know?" I asked wiping a stay tear from my cheek,  
>"Because you have this...this connection" she said. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Like, you have this strong bond and if anything breaks it, you'll both just...shatter. Whatever he feels, you feel. The do-anything-for-them love, the I'd-die-for-them love" she explained. I didn't respond. Just wiped my eyes from the tears that were free falling down my cheeks, "He'll come back. Y'know why? Because he cares, he loves you. I mean to see...you guys become...almost one, forgive my cheesiness-" she added and I smiled at that, "-it's just amazing. He won't stay away because he loves you too much and he knows what pain he'd be in and he knows you'd feel it too" she finished. I thought about what she said for a minute before looking up at her and smiling,<br>"That was the cheesiest 5 minutes of your life, Carly" I commented. She laughed,  
>"I know" she agreed, smiling. She stood up from the bed and I did too, "Ok, I've gotta go, I've got a date with Chase" she told me, "You gonna be ok on your own for a while? I can call and cancel-" she trailed off,<br>"Oh, god no, you go and have fun" I told her, smiling,  
>"Okay" she smiled. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "Ok, don't cry while I'm gone, ok?" I laughed and shook my head. She smiled and hugged me, "Call me if you need anything" she told me and then she was gone. I slowly dragged myself to the bad and threw myself down on it, resting my head on the pillow. I thought about what Carly said. As cheesy as it was, it made sense. <em>I hope she's right, <em>I thought. I _need _her to be right...

FPOV

I slowly pushed the door of our bedroom open to see Sam asleep on the bed, fully clothed. She'd obviously fallen asleep before she could change. I smiled slightly and set the _Razzles_ (Her favourite candy) that I'd got her on the bedside table and crawled into bed with her, her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up. When I'd left Sam and left the apartment earlier, I don't really know what I was thinking. I just remember needing time to digest what she was saying. I was sat in the park on a bench when it hit me._ She told me this because she thought I needed to know, _I thought, _she's being honest about that night so I have all the information so if I wanted to end it- _She must be terrified of what I'd do whilst I was out here. She didn't know where I'd gone. She didn't know when I was coming back. She didn't know if I was coming back. I quickly got up off the bench and made my way to the car, back to Sam.

I opened the apartment door to see Sam sitting on the couch, clutching a cushion,  
>"Hey" I greeted, shutting the door. She turned her head to look at me, her blonde locks flying over her shoulder. She immediately got up and rushed towards me, flinging her arms around me,<br>"I'm so sorry, Freddie" she cried into my shirt. I pulled her arms from around me so I could look her in the face. I leant in and kissed her on the lips,  
>"<em>I'm <em>sorry I walked out on you" I apologized, hugging her and kissing her hair,  
>"I just needed to get it out and I shouldn't-"<br>"No, it's ok. I was just...startled" I told her, "I love you"  
>"Really?" she sniffed,<br>"Of course I do, you silly girl" I smiling. She laughed,  
>"I love you, too" she replied,<br>"So..." I said, after a minute of hugging. She looked up at me with her eyebrows raised, "Can I move back in?" I asked, smiling,  
>"Of, course you are!" she hit me lightly on the shoulder. I laughed and kissed her.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~Yay!~~~~~~~~~~~Yay!~~~~~~~~~~~Yay!~~~~~~~~~~~Yay!~~~~~~~~~~~Yay!~~~~~~~~~

"Careful, Sam!" I told her, kicking the door open with a box in my hands. We were loading my stuff out of my car and back into Sam's-our place, "Sam, watch it!" I yeller, worried. She couldn't see where she was going very well, due to her carrying two boxes on top of each other in her arms, "Sam!" I yelled when she nearly knocked into the coffee table,  
>"Freddie! I'm fine!" she snapped back at me,<br>"Just watch where you're going, don't fall"  
>"Where do these boxes go?" she managed out between grunts of carrying the heavy boxes,<br>"In the bedroom, but put them down and I'll put them in there" I said,  
>"No, I've got it" she grunted,<br>"No Sam-" I started, setting my box down on the kitchen table and heading to help her,  
>"Freddie! I have it!" she said. Just as the words left her lips, she tripped on the leg of the couch. I put my arms out to prevent her from falling but she still dropped the boxes on the floor and fell on the couch. My arms were still on her waist, causing me to fall on the couch with her. She fell first, meaning I fell on top of her. I put my arms out quickly to prevent me from falling on her,<br>"No, you don't" I whispered, close to her face. She was smiling and giggling. She leaned forward to kiss me and I kissed her back,  
>"Oh, please!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. I pulled away from Sam and turned my head to see who interrupted us,<br>"Carls, do you mind?!" Sam snapped,  
>"'I'm sorry, but you asked me to help you move boxes!" she panted out, breathing heavy breaths,<br>"Carls, what's up? You ok?" I asked,  
>"Yeah, I just-" she made an effort to lift the box slightly higher to drop it on the table, "It's just the boxes are making my back ache" she said, arching her back,<br>"Really?" I asked heading over to her, "Where does it hurt?"  
>"Just around here" she said, pointing to her lower back, around where her abdomen is, but on her back. She threw herself in the sofa just as Chase came in carrying two boxes,<br>"Babe, you ok?" he asked, setting his box on the ground and heading over to Carly,  
>"Yeah, it's just my back" she replied,<br>"Babe, I told you not to lift anything heavy that could aggravate your back pains"  
>"Back pain<em>s<em>?" Sam asked, standing up from the couch, "Carls, you should go to the doctor"  
>"Yeah, I will" she waved her off. Chase has obviously been on her case about it,<br>"Hey listen" I said, turning to Sam, "I'm supposed to have a class later but how you feel about me not going and hanging out with you?" I asked her, smiling,  
>"I think can you afford to miss another class?" she asked,<br>"Probably not" I admitted, smirking,  
>"Then go to class" she commanded,<br>"But I wanna stay with you" I told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,  
>"I want you to stay with me too" she said, quietly, "But you have to go to class, you can't miss anymore"<br>"One more class won't make that much of a difference..." I shrugged,  
>"You shouldn't have missed the ones you have!" she scolded. I laughed, "Go to class and...There may be a...surprise waiting for you when you get home" she smirked. I raised my eyebrow,<br>"Hmm...And this _surprise_..." I trailed off,  
>"Pick up some whipped cream on the way home" she whispered to me,<br>"Guys! Please!" Carly complained, "Right here!" I laughed,  
>"Sorry, Carls!" I apologised, pulling Sam into the kitchen and leaving Chase and Carly on the couch,<p>

"Listen, not that..._that _doesn't sound...great" I started, "Why don't you dress up nice for when I get home?" I asked,  
>"Why?" she asked,<br>"Because I wanna take you somewhere" I told her, kissing her lips once,  
>"But that's longer to wait!" she whined. I laughed,<br>"Can't keep your hands off me?" I asked, smirking,  
>"I want you" she murmured to me, in a low voice,<br>"It'll be worth it, I promise" I smiled,  
>"Fine" she gave in, "But if it's not..." she trailed off, threateningly,<br>"Normal stakes" I said,  
>"Deal" she smiled. She was totally going to lose. This night was going to blow her socks off.<p> 


	92. Back pains and Projectors

"Sam?" I called, when I opened the apartment door after my class,  
>"Hey, baby" she smiled, standing up from the couch and kissing me, "What happened to you?" she asked, "Your class finished at five" she said, "It's now six thirty" she frowned,<br>"I just had to take care of a few things" I replied,  
>"What kind of things?" she asked, narrowing her eyes,<br>"Just...things"  
>"Oh, well thanks for clearing that up(!)" she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I laughed and kissed her on the lips,<br>"Listen, why don't you get changed while I jump in the shower" I suggested,  
>"Why don't I jump in the shower with you?" she smirked. I chuckled,<br>"Tempting..." I trailed off, "But we don't have time" I finished, pecking her on the lips once before heading to the shower. I closed the bathroom door and got in the shower.

I hopped out of the shower after washing my hair and wrapped a towel around my waist. I ran my hand through my hair before opening the door. I looked up and was greeted with the beautiful sight of Sam all dressed up in a long purple top with black leggings. She turned around once she heard me coming out of the bathroom,  
>"You look gorgeous" I smiled, hugging her. She started to hug me back, but then tried to pull me away quickly,<br>"You're getting me all wet!" she complained. I smirked,  
>"Mm, really?" I purred, smirking. She narrowed her eyes,<br>"Not that kind of wet, nub" she hit me on the shoulder. I laughed, kissing her once,  
>"Lemme just get changed and then we'll get going" I smiled,<br>"Ok" she agreed, "To...where?" she asked,  
>"You'll see" I smirked, kissing her forehead and heading to the closet to get some clothes.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~

"Close your eyes" I told Sam, whilst we were walking through the park. Once we were both ready, I drove her out to the park, telling her to close her eyes throughout the whole journey. I didn't want to give anything away,  
>"Freddie, where are we going?" she asked, stumbling a little due to her not being able to see where she was going. I chuckled and took her hand to guide her in the right direction,<br>"Okay, just round this corner..." I trailed off, leading her round the corner, "And...We're here! Open your eyes" I finished. She opened her eyes and they widened in shock,  
>"Wow..." she breathed.<p>

SPOV  
>"Wow..." I managed out. I was standing in front of a small table for two, covered in a white table cloth. It was brightly lit by a single candle stick in the centre of the table. I smiled at Freddie,<br>"You-" I didn't get a chance to finish as Freddie took my hand and led me around the table and sat me down in a chair. I looked down to see a rose on the table in front of me. I picked it up and laughed,  
>"Freddie-" I started, overwhelmed, "I can't believe you did all this..." I smiled,<br>"Well..." he started, sitting down in his own place, "I just wanted to do something to show you that-" he sighed, "I'm tired of us always breaking up, making up, breaking up, making up..." he complained, "So, I just wanted to do something to tell you that..._this-_" he gestured between us, "-is where I wanna be" he finished. I smiled,  
>"I love you, Freddie" I told him, "Never forget that"<br>"I love you too" he smiled;  
>"Now...this" I started, gesturing to the table and the rose, "is a bit cheesy..." I admitted,<br>"Ah, it gets cheesier..." he smirked. Just then, someone came out from behind a tree and set some plates with metal containers in front of us. I looked up to see that it was a guy and he was dressed like a waiter. I narrowed my eyes at Freddie. He smirked and winked at me.

After a three course dinner, Freddie led me to a row of trees. We turned a corner and I saw that by the bottom of one a tree there was a blanket and a few pillows staked up on the blanket by the tree. Next to it was a projector facing a white sheet hanging off the opposite tree's branch,  
>"What's this?" I asked, while Freddie pulled me by my hand to the blankets and sat me down. He then kneeled down by the projector and started to press buttons,<br>"Well, I thought as so much had gone on in the past couple of weeks..." he trailed off, looking at the lens, "...I just thought I'd show you the good old times" he sighed, sitting down next to me on the blanket, putting his arm around me. We both looked up as a bright picture flashed across the sheet. It was a picture of me, Carly and Freddie at a fairground when we were...11 years old. We all had our arms around each other and I was holding a giant stuffed teddy bear that I stole of Freddie after he won it. I laughed remembering that day. Freddie smiled and pulled me closer. Then the screen flashed to a picture of me and Freddie sitting on the bench outside of the fairground. I was hitting Freddie on the shoulder and he was making a facial expression...which can only be described as pain. I couldn't help myself from laughing. Another photograph flashed on the screen. This one was of me, Carly and Freddie on the first ever day we shot iCarly. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open when I realised what he'd done. He'd made a photograph presentation of our childhoods,  
>"Sam, are you ok?" Freddie asked, sounding concerned. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as to what he was talking about. When I narrowed my eyes, I felt that they were tearing up. I put my hand to below my eye and saw that it was wet,<br>"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just-" I stammered, "I can't believe you've done this" I said, "I mean, how did you find all these?" I asked, gesturing to the photos,  
>"Well, Carly had some and I had some stashed away somewhere and some of them are screen shots from iCarly" he told me, "They'll go up to our relationship now" he told me,<br>"Really?" I asked. Just then a photo of the three of us on iCarly showed up on the screen. We were all smiling at the camera and all had our arms around each other. I couldn't help the tear that spilled over my lid,  
>"Sam? What's wrong?" Freddie asked, concerned, "Are you ok?"<br>"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I waved him off, "I just...I just miss the old days, Y'know?"  
>"Yeah..." he agreed, "Everything was a lot simpler then..." I laughed,<br>"Yeah..." I sighed,  
>"I can't believe you did all this...for me" I breathed,<br>"It's nothing" he shrugged, "I just wanted to show you...Y'know how much you mean to me" he said, kissing me on the side of my head,  
>"This evening's been full of cheese" I laughed. He laughed along,<br>"You love it" he smirked,  
>"Yeah" agreed, "Yeah, I do" <p>


	93. Projectors and Kids

SPOV

I woke up due to having the most...erotic dream...It was me and Freddie and we were-Well, it can be guessed. I jolted upright and put my hand on my forehead. I was pretty hot, in _every _sense of that word,  
>"Morning" Freddie greeted from behind me. I turned and smiled at him, lying back down next to him,<br>"Good morning" I kissed him, "Sleep well?" I asked,  
>"Mmm, very" he nodded, "...You?" he smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him,<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Well, from what I saw, and heard, you didn't get much sleep at all..." he noted. My eyes widened in realisation of what had happened. I looked up to see him smirking at me again,<br>"I got..._some _sleep..." I pathetically attempted to contradict him. He raised one of his eyebrows at me,  
>"Oh yeah?" he asked, "<em>Oh, Freddie! Yeah, right there! Oooh...Mmm!<em>" he mimicked in a high voice. My mouth fell open and I hit him on the shoulder,  
>"I don't sound like that!" I protested, "And I highly doubt I said that"<br>"Oh, you did" he smirked. I scoffed and he continued laughing. I eventually laughed along with him,  
>"Last night was amazing" I commented when he was done laughing.<br>"Mmm, the dinner or the sex?" he asked,  
>"Hmm, both" I decided. He laughed and lent down to kiss me, "So," I muffled out against his lips, "It's Saturday. What do you wanna do?" I asked,<br>"Mm, I can think of a few things" he smirked. I laughed,  
>"Other than that" I told him, "I know, we could meet up with Carly and Chase and go out somewhere"<br>"What?" he asked,  
>"Yeah, go to the mall or something, it'll be fun, just like old times, ok?" I asked. He hesitated for a moment,<br>"But I'd much rather be doing this..." he trailed off, nibbling my neck, "And I can feel that you want to..." I used all of my strength to pull away from him,  
>"C'mon, get up" I laughed, "I'll call Carls" I said, hopping to the phone. I grabbed the phone and pressed speed dial two,<br>"Wad up ma homie?!" Carly exclaimed, down the phone,  
>"Carls, gangster doesn't suit you" I told her for the 10th time,<br>"Okay, fine..." she sulked,  
>"So, listen me and Freddie thought it might be fun to get together with you and Chase and double date" I told her,<br>"Oh, my god! That sounds so fun!" she squealed, "Where should we meet you guys and when?" she asked,  
>"Carly!" I heard Chase call down the phone,<br>"What?!" Carly answered,  
>"Do you think going out is a good idea? I mean, you've been feeling rough for the last couple days and-"<br>"Shut UP, Chase! We're going!" she yelled,  
>"Ooo, trouble in paradise?" I asked,<br>"Oh, I dunno, it just feels like Chase is doing everything he can to piss me off" she growled. I laughed,  
>"I'm sure he's not intentionally doing it Carls" I smiled,<br>"Yeah, I'm not so sure..." she trailed off. I laughed,  
>"Listen, how about outside <em>Pizzaz<em> in the mall at...12:00?" I asked, It was now 11 so it gave Carly enough time to choose her outfit,  
>"yeah, that's great!" she exclaimed. She gasped, "Oh, god I better start getting ready!"I rolled my eyes, "I'll see you later, Sam! Oh, and Freddie!"<br>"Yeah, I'll see you later"  
>"Chase! Get your butt out of the bathroom! I need to take a shower!" I heard Carly yell as I hung up the phone. <em>Poor Chase...<br>_"Freddie?" I called, heading to the bedroom, I pushed open the door and heard the shower running. Freddie didn't answer me so I assumed he was in there. I opened the bathroom door and poked my head in, "Hey, Freddie we're meeting Carls and Chase at the mall at twelve" I told him,  
>"Hm, one...That doesn't give us much time..."<br>"To do what?" I asked in confusion,  
>"For this" he reached out of the shower curtain and grabbed my waist to lift me in the shower with him,<br>"Freddie!" I scolded, looking down at my now soaking wet pyjama's, "Now, I'm all wet!" he smirked,  
>"Then my job's only just started" he leant down to kiss my neck. I hit him on the shoulder,<br>"You need to get out of that dirty head" I told him and he smirked into my neck, "You are _so _lucky I'm in my pyjama's..."  
>"Like you'd stop me" he said, his lips coming down to join at my neck. I laughed and brought his head up and kissed him.<p>

"Freddie!" I grabbing my bag of the kitchen counter, "Are you ready yet?!" I'd been yelling at him for the last hour to get ready but he always wanted to do..._other _stuff,  
>"Yes, okay?!" he yelled back, coming into the kitchen, "So you can stop yelling at me!" he snapped,<br>"Aw, someone's upset they haven't gotten any in..." I looked at my watch, "-three hours" I smiled, sliding my arms around him. He groaned,  
>"Ugh, whatever, let's just go" he said, grabbing his keys off the kitchen table with his hand and my hand with the other and pulling me out of the door.<p>

"So, what time are they supposed to be here?" Freddie asked me as we were waiting outside the pizza place for Carly and Chase,  
>"Um, we said to meet here at twelve..." I trailed off, looking for them,<br>"Well, it's 12:15 now and they're -" he was interrupted by Chase and Carly making their way over to us, bickering,  
>"No, I said left!" Carly screeched,<br>"You said right!" Chase countered,  
>"I meant right as in correct!" she exclaimed, "Hey!" she exclaimed, waving as she saw us. I smiled back,<br>"What's with them?" Freddie asked in a hushed tone before they got to us,  
>"Carly's easily annoyed when it's her time of the month" I guessed. He nodded in understanding,<p>

"Hey guys" I smiled, hugging Carly, "Ready to go in?" I asked,

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Carly exclaimed,  
>"...How?" Chase asked, "You ate like...a whole cow before we left!" he exclaimed in disbelief,<br>"Shut up, Chase! You're making me sound like a pig!"  
>"You do that yourself!" he argued back. Carly groaned,<br>"Let's just go in" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me in,  
>"So, you and Chase seem to be a bit...on edge"<br>"Ugh! Don't even talk about it" she groaned, pulling me into one of the booths. I sat down and looked up to see Freddie and Chase standing at the door, talking,  
>"Oh my god, get over here!" Carly yelled,<br>"Geez, Carls" I murmured, "Is it your time of the month or something?"  
>"No!" she snapped,<br>"Alright!" I defended. Freddie and Chase walked over and sat in the booth, opposite us,  
>"You alright, Carls?" Freddie asked, cautiously,<br>"Yes! Geez, why does everyone keep asking if I'm ok? I'm fine!" she exclaimed. I gave Freddie a look with my eyebrows raised. He shrugged,  
>"So, what are you guys eating?" he asked, "Wanna share a pizza?" he asked me, "One with all the meat toppings?"<br>"Ah, you know me so well" I joked and he laughed.

"So, Carly seems a bit...on edge, don't you think?" I'd asked when we got in the car after we left Carls and Chase,  
>"Yeah, poor Chase..." He trailed off,<p>

"It's not all Carly, Chase must be doing something to piss her off..."  
>"No, she's just being unreasonable!" Freddie argued,<br>"She is unreasonable, but he must be doing something wrong..." I trailed off thinking. I gasped, "Maybe he moved her towels..."  
>"Moved her towels?" he asked,<br>"Yeah, she has a thing about her towels..." I trailed off, "You don't move her towels unless you want to get punched" Freddie scoffed,  
>"I doubt that Carly's <em>that <em>mad because of towels"  
>"You'd be surprised" he rolled his eyes.<p>

As soon as we got back to the apartment and I unlocked the door, Freddie pushed me inside and slammed the door behind us, slamming me against the wall,  
>"I've been waiting all day to do this" he mumbled against my lips. I giggled. He forced his tongue into my mouth, not waiting for my permission and I moaned. I took myself off the wall and made my way, taking Freddie with me into the lounge. He slipped his hand under my shirt and slipped it off. I felt a slight weight on my shoulders and I realised Freddie was pushing me down slightly. I fell back and realised the couch was behind us. I giggled as I landed in the cushions and Freddie smiled against my lips. Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket signalling I had a text. I lightly pushed Freddie off me and he groaned, moving down to kiss at my neck while I read the text,<p>

_To: Sam  
>From: Carly<em>  
><em>Can I come over? Is Freddie there? We need to talk, in private<em>

'It's Carly' I told him,  
>'Mmm' he mumbled against my neck,<br>'She wants to talk' I tried again,  
>'Mmm' he mumbled out again, while cupping my bra. I gasped,<br>'She wants to talk-' _Gasp _'-alone' I said. Freddie groaned,  
>'But wouldn't you rather be doing this?' he asked, his hand undoing my bra and throwing it somewhere in the room. His mouth then went to my chest. I moaned,<br>'Ah! We gotta-Freddie!-stop-' I managed out,  
>'No, we don't' he said, slipping his hand down my jeans. I pushed him off,<br>'Yeah' I said, standing up, 'We do' I said. Freddie threw himself into the back of the sofa and groaned. I grabbed my phone and texted Carly to come over. I picked up my bra from the floor and threw it on,  
>'What does she want?!' Freddie groaned,<br>'I don't know, it could be important' I replied, I said,  
>"You just fucking <em>saw <em>her!" he argued,  
>"It could be important!' I exclaimed, "she wants to talk alone so you'll have to go, I dunno go play with Chase or something"<br>'Sam!' he whined, 'I was just getting started!' he said, getting off the couch to kiss me, hard,  
>'Mmm, I know, I felt it' I smirked, 'We'll only be a few hours and then you can finish what you started , ok?'<br>'Fine' he said, grabbing his leather jacket and keys,  
>'I'll be back at four' he said, opening the door,<br>'Ok, see you then' I said, 'Love you'  
>'Love you too' he replied, 'See you later, baby' Just then Carly showed up, 'Hey Carly, I've been kicked out' Freddie said, before heading down the corridor. Carly closed the door after her confused and turned to me,<br>'Ok, what's up Carlotta?' I asked. She closed the door and turned to me. Whoa, she did not look good. She'd removed her make up since this morning so I could clearly see that she had bags under her eyes, messy bed-hair and her eyes were red like she'd been crying,  
>'I'm pregnant' she blurted out. My eyes went wide. Well, her bad mood wasn't because he moved her towels... I was speechless for a few moments, trying to process what she just said,<br>'You-' I managed out after five minutes. She sat on the couch exasperated. I slowly sat on the couch with her, 'But...you-I mean-You can-How?' I asked,  
>'Well, Sam I'd of imagined you of all people would have known how' she said,<br>'No, I know how I just don't know..._how_' I couldn't believe it. I mean Carly's 19, but-I don't-  
>'Are you sure?' I asked, already knowing it was true. I mean I could see it on her. She nodded, 'Are you-What-Who's the father? Is it Chase?' I asked,<br>'No, it's some random guy who's not my boyfriend' she said, '_Of course, _it's Chase!' she exclaimed,  
>'Just checking' I said, "But earlier...Why didn't you tell me? Or at least-"<br>"I just took the test"  
>"There not always 100% accurate Y'know" I told her, "It could be a false result" I suggested,<br>"On 14 different tests?" she asked,  
>'Ah, right...does <em>he<em> know?' I asked, referring to Chase,  
>'No, I haven't told him' she mumbled,<br>'Well, you need to tell him Carls' I said,  
>'What if he dumps me?' she asked,<br>'Carls, c'mon it's Chase' I told her, 'He'll do the right thing'  
>'I dunno...'<br>'You're gonna have to tell him eventually, I mean how many weeks along are you?' I asked,  
>'Bout 11'<br>'See? You're already starting to show, he's gonna know something's up' I said,  
>'Yeah...' she trailed off, thinking. She didn't say anything for a while,<br>'Hey, Carls?' I asked. She looked up at me,  
>'Name it after me?' I joked. She broke into a smiled and laughed. I laughed along with her,<br>'Listen, I can't do this by myself' she said, 'I need you'  
>'Carls, I'll always be here' I told her,<br>'I mean, if things don't go well with Chase, then I'll need you'  
>'If things don't go right with Chase, he'll have me to answer to' I threatened. She laughed,<br>'Ok, listen I have to go to my doctor's appointment now, so I guess I'll see you later' she said,  
>'Carls?' I asked,<br>'Yeah?'  
>'Can I-Could I come with you?' I asked,<br>'Are you sure?' she asked,  
>'Yeah, I mean I want a kid someday' I told her, 'And I wanna be there for yours' she smiled.<p>

'_Hey baby'_ I greeted Freddie on the phone when we'd arrived at the doctors and were in the room waiting for the doctor,  
><em>'Hey sweetheart, what's up?'<em> he asked,  
><em>'Um, I'm kinda at the doctors...<em>' I trailed off,  
><em>'What?! Are you ok?! What happened?! I'll come down-'<em>  
><em>'No, no I'm fine, it's just Carly's-'<em> Carly shook her head at me from the table she was sitting on, signalling she didn't want me to tell him_, '-Um driven me here to get some, um contraceptive pills'_ I blurted out, saying the first thing that came to mind,  
><em>'For you or for her?'<em> he asked. I could hear the suspiciousness in his voice,  
><em>'Me'<em> I blurted,  
><em>'So, no more condoms?'<em> he asked, excitedly,  
><em>'I guess...not'<em> I trailed off, _'Listen, I just called to say I'm gonna be a few hours late'  
>'What?!' he exclaimed, 'But Sammy, I had plans!'<br>'Which we can still do when I come home_' I said, _'I won't be that long, just a few hours late, ok?_'  
><em>'Fine'<em> he gave in,  
><em>'So, what are these plans?'<em> I asked, smiling,  
><em>'Well, seeing as you're going to be late, it seems I'm going to have to punish you for being a naughty girl<em>' he said. I could practically _hear _the smirk in his voice,  
><em>'Oh, yeah?<em>' I asked, getting hot just hearing him talk about it, _'And what if I run away?_' I asked,  
>'<em>Baby, when I'm done, you won't be able to'<em> he said and then hung up,  
>'Everything ok?' Carly asked, 'You're all red and you look a little flushed'<br>'I'm fine' I replied. Just then the doctor came in the room,  
>'Carly Shay?' he asked, looking at his clipboard,<br>'Yep' she mumbled,  
>'I'm Doctor Hath and I'll be your doctor for the duration of your pregnancy' he said, 'I see your 12 weeks along' he said. Huh...11, she wasn't far off... Doctor Hath took a weird tube out and lifted Carly's shirt up. He then squeezed some clear gunk on to Carly's stomach and put a scanner on. I looked at the computer screen as he was telling Carly what everything was and showed her the baby. I looked at Carly who was staring at the screen, eyes red,<br>'I'll just give you a minute' doctor Hath said as he went out the room,  
>'Carls?' I asked, sitting on the table next to her,<br>'Sam-' she stuttered, 'Sam, that's my baby' she smiled,  
>'Yeah' I agreed, 'Yeah, it is'<p>

The doctor left us in the room for a few minutes to process all this. Carly was on the chair nearly crying,  
>"But Sam! I'm only 19 and Chase too! What if he thinks that he's too young to be a father and he leaves me?! Oh god! What are people going to <em>think?! <em>I'm gonna be one of those girls you see walking down the streets who are like 15 and pregnant! And-"  
>"Carls!" I interrupted, "First of all, you're not fifteen" I told her, "Second of all, this isn't your fault. I mean, you didn't exactly plan to get pregnant. I mean there are loads of methods of birth control out there that aren't always 100% effective"<br>"Yeah, but I wasn't responsible enough! I mean I should have-"  
>"Carls! We could sit here all day and list things you think you <em>should <em>have done, but at the end of the day, there's a little baby in there-" I put my hand over her stomach, "-who's gonna need its mommy, ok?" she smiled slightly through her tears and nodded,  
>"I'm gonna be a mommy" she sniffed, smiling,<br>"Yeah, you're gonna be a great one" I smiled,  
>"Thanks Sam" she smiled,<br>"And the kids gonna have the _best _auntie in the world!" I exclaimed, pointing to myself. She laughed,  
>"Course it is" she rolled her eyes, "Hey Sam?" she asked,<br>"Hm?" I answered, my back turned to her and looking at some of the posters on the wall,  
>"Did you mean that?" she asked, "That you want kids someday?" I looked down for a minute before turning to her,<br>"Yeah" I shrugged;  
>"Huh..." she trailed off. My eyebrows creased,<br>"What?" I asked,  
>"Well, you just don't strike me as the kind of person that...wants kids" she finished, "Then again, I could totally see you as a soccer mom" she laughed. I smiled,<br>"That would be cool" I agreed,  
>"Have you told Freddie?" she asked,<br>"Told him what?"  
>"That you want a kid" she clarified,<br>"Kid_s_" I corrected,  
>"More than one?" she asked, with her eyebrows raised,<br>"Yeah" I replied,  
>"Wow...I think you should talk to Freddie" she said, "Just to check you both want the same things"<br>"He wants what I want" I replied, with a shrug. I'd never talked straight out about this Freddie but...he always gave me the impression that he wanted to grow up, get married and have kids? I mean, he's a typical family guy, wouldn't he want kids?  
>"Are you sure?" Carly asked, "Things may have changed" she pointed out, "Just talk to him"<br>"Okay" I nodded, after a moment's hesitation


	94. Kids and Futures

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like...ages but I just haven't had time, I mean I'm leaving year 13 (Sixth form) in...16 days so I've been panicking with exams, coursework deadlines and whatnot :P Thanks for still reading this guys, it means a lot to me! Thanks! :D  
>So, sorry this chapters not incredibly long and most of you probably would have written this differently but this is what I came up with :)<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy! And review please! **

SPOV

I opened the door to mine and Freddie's apartment after dropping Carly off at her place. I threw the keys on the kitchen table and leant my head back against the door, losing my eyes. How was I going to start this conversation with him? I mean, I know what I want and I know I have to talk to him about it but...It just...I was interrupted out of my train of thought when I felt something soft and slightly wet press against my neck and two hands wrap around my waist from behind me,  
>"Guess who" he breathed against my neck. I giggled, my eyes still closed at this point,<br>"I really hope its Freddie, otherwise I'm going to get seriously worried" I managed out. He chuckled, making vibrating movements against my skin. He kissed up my neck and to my lips. He pulled sway and smiled,  
>"Good time with Carly?" he asked quickly, before going back to smother my neck with kisses,<br>"Yeah..." I trailed off. I lightly pushed Freddie away while I took my jacket off and threw it on the couch on my way past. Freddie threw himself on the sofa, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down with him. I shuffled off his lap, next to him,  
>"So, what did Carly want that was so important?" he asked. I took a breath in. Ok, I <em>have<em> to have this talk with him. I _need _to. I can't...not, I mean, If we're going to be together then he has to know what I want...  
>"Listen Freddie..." I started, "I need to...talk to you about something"<br>"Sure, what's up?" he asked, moving closer to me and talking my hand,  
>"Ok, um..." I struggled to find the right words. I hesitated, looking at the floor, getting a nervous feeling in my stomach ,<br>"Sam, are you alright? I could get you a glass of water, you look a bit pale, are you feeli-"  
>"I want a kid!" The exclamation spilled out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop it. I snuck a glance at Freddie and his eyes were wide, along with his mouth hanging open,<br>"Uhhh...right now...?" he asked, hesitantly,  
>"No, no, not...<em>now<em>" I explained, "But...in the future" I mumbled,  
>"Wow..." he breathed, "What brought all this on, Sam? I mean we've been together for a few years now and you've never mentioned this before, plus we're only in college, why bring it up now?" he asked. Okay, here goes,<br>"Carly's pregnant" his eyes darkened,  
>"What?" he hissed,<br>"Carly's pregnant" I repeated,  
>"I'm gonna <em>kill<em> that son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, referring to Chase. Freddie thought of Carly as a little sister. He felt the need to protect her and me. He just barely accepted Carly was going out with Chase, I mean after the Ryan incident, he didn't want her to date again. Ever,  
>"Freddie, calm down" I said, holding him down on the sofa as he tried to get up,<br>"Sam, he-"  
>"Yes, I know what he...<em>did<em>" I told him, "But you must have known that they were..._Y'know_"  
>"Yeah, but I thought, well, I assumed they were using protection"<br>"They were they just..." I trailed off, stopping. We were getting off topic. Freddie took out his phone, dialling Chases' number. I settled my hand over the phone,  
>"Freddie, don't" I tried, "He doesn't know yet"<br>"Well, he's gonna!"  
>"Freddie, please" I begged. I needed to get this out. It was hard enough to start this conversation...He sat quietly, waiting for me to continue,<br>"Um...Someday..." I carried on, taking a deep breath, "I wanna...grow up, get a great job, get married, buy a big house in the suburbs and have kids, grandkids maybe" I rushed out. This was so nerve wracking; I mean what if he said he didn't want the same things I did? Our relationship could end right here, right now. "And...I dunno, going to the doctor's today with Carls, made me see that we needed-I needed to be sure that we-" he cut me off, putting his lips to mine,  
>"I do too" he replied, smiling. I sighed in relief that he understood what I was saying,<br>"Really?" I asked, "or are you just saying that too keep me happy?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and smiled,  
>"Really"<br>CPOV

_Okay, _I thought as I opened the door to the apartment and threw my keys on the table, _I need to figure out a way to tell Chase that I'm-and he's-Oh, god...How can I? I mean I don't want him to leave me but I need to-Sam's right, I can't not tell him, I mean he's gonna find out anyways, I mean, I'm gonna get bigger ,eat more, be more hormonal-Oh my god, Chase is having a rough time with me now! What if he says he can't deal with the mood swings to come and he leaves me! Oh my god! Okay, calm down, I need to get this out to him, I can't back out, I'll just sit him down and explain to him calmly how I-_Just then Chase came out of the bedroom and looked up from his phone at me,  
>"Hey, Carls, less moody yet?" he asked,<br>"I'm pregnant!" I exploded at him before I could stop myself. Shit.

SPOV_  
><em>"So..." I trailed off, sitting on the couch with Freddie, "How many do you want?" He laughed,  
>"I don't know, Sam, I haven't really thought about it yet" he smiled,<br>"But you do want one?" I asked to confirm,  
>"Yes, I do" he chuckled again. I smiled in relief. This conversation really hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I thought it would be...difficult to tell him what I wanted, but it sort of just...flowed out of my mouth. I was surprised to see how natural it was to know what I wanted. I didn't even know I wanted to get married and have the big house in the suburbs and have Grandchildren until I was talking to Freddie about it a few minutes ago. It just sort of came out of my mouth, "Wait...<em>one <em>or...more than one?" I asked. He laughed,  
>"As many as you want, Sammy" he smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled and stood up, making my way into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get a soda,<br>"So, I was thinking we should have the wedding in the next couple months, I mean-" I started,  
>"Wait, what? Sam, I know we want the same things but Y'know, we're still young and-" he stammered,<br>"Freddie, I'm joking" I giggled, chucking him a soda and sitting on the couch. He sighed in relief and pushed me back so my back was against the couch and he was on top of me. He slammed his lips to mine and trailed his hands down to my waist,  
>"I swear you're gonna be the death of me" he mumbled out against my lips. I giggled and wrapped his hands in my hair.<p>

CPOV

"You're...what?" Chase stuttered out after five minutes of..._really _uncomfortable silence. I shifted from one leg to the other, wondering if I should repeat myself,  
>"I'm, um...pregnant" I managed out again. He stared at the floor in stunned silence. I could see his mouth trying to form some words but I could also see that he didn't quite know <em>what <em>to say, so I decided to keep talking, "Um, yeah and you're...kinda the father..." I added,  
>"But..." he trailed off, "I don't, uh...I don't understand...We used protection" he said,<br>"Yeah..." I nodded, "But, Y'know they don't always work..." I could hear him suck in a sharp breath and he put his hand to his hair, and started pacing,  
>"Oh, my god..." he whispered, still pacing. I stood rooted in my spot, not daring to move,<br>"I'm sorry" I stammered out, "I didn't mean for this to happen, I mean, obviously I didn't, but maybe I can handle it, I mean, I know...a little about kids and I have Sam's help, I mean she loves kids! ...Sort of...The point is, I don't want to mess up your life so you can leave without feeling guilty, not Y'know, that you would feel guilty, but I'd be ok and you wouldn't have to be a dad at 19 and-" I was aware I was rambling, but I was panicking and he wasn't saying anything! Why isn't he saying anything?! Oh, god... "I know, we're only-we're still in college-" I continued mumbling on, "But you're fine, it's my problem, not yours and-" I got interrupted by Chase suddenly turning around and stepping toward me. He put his hands to each of my cheeks. I didn't realise I was crying until Chase wiped my tears away with his thumbs,

"It's not a _problem_" he said, barely a whisper, "It's _our _baby" he smiled slightly, "Our child" My face broke into a smile, "Please, don't cry" he begged, "I _hate _it when you cry..." he trailed off, wiping more tears from my face. I couldn't help myself from smiling a bit and I sniffed,  
>"You mean, you're gonna-" I couldn't bring myself to finish, it seemed so...unrealistic,<br>"I'm gonna stay and we're..." he took a breath in, "And we're gonna work this out together" he finished,  
>"So, you're...you're not leaving?" I asked, hopeful,<br>"Carls...I'm gonna be there. I'll be there for the doctor's appointments, the baby shopping, the food cravings and whatever other weird shit happens in pregnancy-" I giggled, sniffing, "I love you, Carly" he whispered, "And I'm not going anywhere" he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

SPOV

"Oh, shit!" I pushed Freddie off me and he fell on the floor beside the couch,  
>"Ow! What gives Sam?" he exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing his head,<br>"Sorry, Sweetie" I patted his head, and stood up to go the kitchen table with my laptop on, well, Freddie's laptop,  
>"I forgot to email my report to my lecturer..." I trailed off, starting up the laptop,<br>"Well, you didn't have injure me to do so" he protested, coming up behind me and leaning on the back of my chair,  
>"Oh, stop whining, you're fine" I said, attaching the document to the email and sending it,<br>"Clive Richards?" he asked from behind me, reading off the screen at the recipient,  
>"Yeah" I replied,<br>"I thought your teacher was Irene Jones?" he asked,  
>"Yeah, it was" I nodded, "But she had to go have an operation so Clive came in"<br>"Oh, what's wrong with her?" he asked. I shrugged,  
>"Who cares? The new guy's hot..." I trailed off, logging off my account and shutting the computer down,<br>"Excuse me?" Freddie asked,  
>"Aw, don't worry; you're still my number one guy!" I stood up from the chair grabbing his cheeks and pulling them slightly. He suddenly threw one of his arms into the back of my legs, causing them to give way and pressed his other hand into my back, picking me up,<br>"I better be" he growled, carrying me toward the bedroom. I giggled and kissed him.


	95. Futures and Damage Control

**Hey guys :) I'm SO sorry for not updating in a while but I've been going through my four ongoing stories on here and I've been writing chapters for each and this story was last on the list (In no particular order :P) **

**Anyways, please enjoy and REVIEW! Seriously, I need reviews they really cheer me up and I need cheering up now more than ever as I'm in the exam period :/ **

SPOV  
>"Freddie!" I screamed. Carly and Chase had visited us in the morning to tell us the news, which we already knew, but they didn't know that. As soon as we opened the door and Freddie saw Chase...well...it led to Freddie chasing Chase around the apartment. <em>Haha, that sounds funny...<em>Oh my god, he just tackled him to floor! Chase was able to get away and ran behind the couch and grabbed Carly by the shoulders, shoving her in front of him,  
>"I am gonna <em>murder <em>you!" Freddie shouted, trying to get around Carly, to reach Chase,  
>"Freddie!" I shouted again, "Stop it" I told him, "You're acting like an idiot" he seemed to be ignoring me as Chase ran toward the kitchen and Freddie ran after him,<br>"Freddie, stop it!" Carly screeched,  
>"Freddie!" I called again. I sighed in annoyance that he wouldn't listen to me. I ran over to him and tackled him to the floor, straddling him to the floor and pinning his hands to the floor with mine, "Stop. Chasing. Him!" I spat through my teeth. Chase walked over to Carly, putting one arm around her waist,<br>"Sam, do you not-" he started but was cut off by me,  
>"Yes! I know what he did!" I exclaimed, "But it's done and <em>you <em>are not going to help anything by killing him!" Freddie turned his head and glared at Chase, "Nothing is going to change and you just have to...deal with that" I added. He continued to glare at Chase, "Now" I started, "If I get off you, can you promise me you're not going to chase him all over the apartment?" I asked. Freddie turned his head back to me,  
>"I dunno, I kinda like you straddling me like this" he murmured, smirking. I rolled my eyes,<br>"Not the time" I told him. I slowly started to get off him. I grabbed his hand, linking it with mine, making sure he wouldn't go after Chase,  
>"Okay, now-" I started, looking toward Chase and Freddie, "Can we sit down and talk about this like adults?" Freddie glared at Chase and he recoiled a bit at the glare. I pulled a chair out and put a hand on Freddie's shoulder, forcing him to sit. I sat next to him and Chase and Carly sat opposite us, "Okay, now Carly have you thought about school?" I asked. She looked at me guiltily, "Okay, well there's no reason you shouldn't be able to finish this year of you-"<br>"Yeah! Except the reason that she's pregnant!" Freddie exclaimed. I continued looking at Carly, shoving my hand up at Freddie, "Shut up, Freddie" I told him, "There's five months left so you can continue going to all your classes, with the occasional exception of doctor's appointments, until the holidays and then you can miss the first few months of next year" I told her, "That shouldn't be too much of a problem if you apply for extenuating circumstances"  
>"What-" she started,<br>"That means they can send you occasional pieces of work and, as long as you do it up to a certain standard, they can give you passing grades and you don't have to be there" I explained, "Okay, that's one problem sorted, now money. Do you have any left from the sponsorship?" I asked Carly,  
>"Um, a little" she answered, "I mean accommodation has taken a lot of it"<br>"Okay, well me and Freddie have a bit so we can add that up and use that"  
>"Oh my god, Sam, you would do that?" Carly asked smiling,<br>"Yeah" I nodded, "You're my best friend Carls, and Freddie I want to help you out as much as we can"  
>"Wait, Sam we ca-" Freddie interrupted us but I cut him off,<br>"As. Much. As. We. Can" I spat through my teeth,  
>"I can't let you do that" Carly shook her head, "I don't want you wasting <em>your <em>money on _my _mistake" she said. I saw Chase shaking his head in the corner of my eye,  
>"No, Carls I want to help-"<br>"You can help in other ways, I don't want to take your money" she said,  
>"But-"<br>"I'll get a job" Chase stated, "That'll help"  
>"Aw, baby" Carly kissed on the cheek,<br>"Okay, now...Spencer..." I trailed off, "Have you told him?" I asked. Carly looked guilty and didn't say anything,  
>"Carly, you need to tell him"<br>"I know, but he...Well, he's gonna freak"  
>"No, he won't" I said, "I won't let him" I smirked, "You need to go down there though, something like this can't be done over the phone" She nodded,<br>"Okay, next topic...Freddie" I said, turning to him. He was leaning back on his chair with his arms folded across his chest, "-and Chase. You both need to sort this out and work together to make the best of this situation. Can you do that?"  
>"Excuse me!" Chase exclaimed, "<em>I <em>didn't do anything! He's just being unreasonable!"  
>"Yeah, you didn't do anything(!)" Freddie said, sarcastically, "Oh, except knock up a nineteen year old and ruin her life!"<br>"Freddie!" Carly scolded. She turned to Chase, putting her hand on his shoulder, "It didn't ruin my life" she said, "It made it better" she leant in and kissed him,  
>"How the fuck can this be better?!" Freddie yelled,<br>"Freddie!" I shouted, "Calm. The .Fuck. Down!"  
>"Sam! Why are you so calm about-" I brought my hand up and slapped his cheek,<br>"Get over it! Nothing's gonna change even if you _do _act like a little brat! I'm sorry Chase knocked up your _precious_ little girl but you'regonna have to act like a grown-up, can you do that?!" I asked, patronisingly. Freddie's hand was at his cheek where I slapped him,  
>"You're gonna pay for that later" he spat out, referring to the slap I just gave him. On his face. Oh, god...Wrong move...<br>"I don't care, now-" I said, sitting back looking at Chase and Freddie, "Can you act civilised?" I asked both of them. Chase nodded and Freddie scoffed,  
>"Fine" he agreed,<br>"Good" I said, "Now, Come on Carls" I said, grabbing my bag,  
>"Where are we going?" she asked, grabbing hers and standing up,<br>"Shopping!" I exclaimed, running to the door, "Chase and Freddie have a lot to talk about" I smirked, pulling her out the door,  
>"Yeah, or one of them will be dead when we get back" she said, after I'd closed the door.<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, my god, you should _totally _get this!" I exclaimed, picking up a top that I thought would suit her, "It's totally cute and you'd suit it" I said, reaching out and handing it to her,  
>"Ugh" she tore the shirt out of my hands, "I'm not gonna be able to fit in it" she regrettably put it back, "I'm gonna be so fat!" she whined,<br>"No, you're not Carly" I disagreed, "You're going to have a baby in you" I said,  
>"Ugh, whatever, I'm still gonna be fat..." she trailed off, heading to the shoe section. I rolled my eyes and followed her, "So who'd you thinks gonna be dead when we get back?" she asked,<br>"Me" I mumbled, picking up a shoe of a pair of really cute sandals,  
>"What?" she asked. I brushed my hair back with my hand and slammed the sandal down on the shelf,<br>"I slapped Freddie, Carly" I sighed,  
>"Yeah...I was there" she nodded, "He didn't seem to be that phased by it..." she shrugged, picking up a pair of pumps,<br>"Well, I am!" I argued, throwing myself on of the small round chairs for people trying on shoes, "I'm my mother" I mumbled,  
>"No!" Carly exclaimed, putting the pumps back and sitting with me, "Sam, you are <em>not <em>your mother. You are _nothing _like her!"  
>"Yes. I am." I rested my head in my hands, "I slapped someone I'm supposed to love"<br>"With good reason" she pointed out, "He was being an ass!"  
>"That's what my mom thought" I told her, shaking my head, "She told me enough times. She used to be-" I sighed, "She used to beat me because she thought <em>I <em>was being a bitch. I thought Freddie was being an ass...so I slapped him" I couldn't help the tears coming to my eyes,  
>"Sam, you are <em>nothing <em>like your mother" Carly put her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head,  
>"I don't deserve a kid..." I murmured,<br>"What?! Yes you do!" she argued,  
>"No, I can't" I reasoned and looked up at her with my now red eyes and tear stained cheeks, "What happens if they're acting like a brat one day and I just snap and...and hit them?" I breathed out,<br>"That _won't_ happen" she said with certainty, shaking her head,  
>"How can you be so certain?" I asked,<p>

"Because you're not like that...at all" she said. I shook my head again and stood up,  
>"I don't deserve a kid, and they <em>definitely<em> don't deserve me" I wiped my tears away with my sleeve,  
>"Yes you do" she said, "I mean look at the way you sorted Freddie and Chase out! You are going to be a <em>great <em>mother, Y'know why?" she asked, rhetorically, "Because you are the _best _friend, ever" she took my hand, "And the best girlfriend ever, ok?" she finished, "Now, why don't you think mother's not gonna come next in that list?" she asked, quietly. I started shaking my head halfway through her little speech,  
>"I'm gonna go, ok?" I asked almost in tears,<br>"Oh, wait I'll come with you" she said, grabbing her bag,  
>"No, I can-I just need-" I started but was cut off,<br>"I'm not gonna let you be _alone _right now!" she scoffed like it was something stupid that I wanted to be alone,  
>"Car-" I started,<br>"Hush!" she held her finger up, "I'm at least driving you back to Freddie's" she told me. She walked past me and grabbed my hand, "Come on."


	96. Damage Control and Sisters

**Hey guys! :D I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while but I just got back from a MONTH long expedition in AFRICA! :O And I haven't had chance to write :( So, here ya go! It's not much and it's not very long but I wanted to post something quick cause I haven't in ages and I feel a bit guilty :( **

**So, enjoy! And please review! :D ;) xxx**

I shut the door behind me and threw my keys down on the kitchen table. Neither Freddie nor Chase were in the kitchen or the sitting room. I took my jacket off, placing it on the kitchen chair whilst slipping my shoes off. Just as I turned around to head into the kitchen, Freddie came out of the bedroom with a book in his hand. He looked up and slipped his reading glasses off when he saw me,  
>"Oh, hey" he smiled, coming forward and kissing me on the cheek, "How was shopping with Carly?" I glared at him and shook my head at him,<br>"Nuh, hu, don't do that" I shook my finger, "What did you do with Chase?" He scoffed and chuckled dryly,  
>"I didn't <em>do <em>anything with him" he shook his head, leaning past me to lightly drop his book on the couch, "We talked...and he left" he shrugged, grabbing a beer out of the fridge,  
>"...Talked?" I asked, stepping toward him, my eyebrow raised,<br>"...Yelled..." he corrected after a moment's hesitation,  
>"left?"<br>"...kicked out..." he admitted in a small voice,  
>"Oh, Freddie!" I scolded, hitting him lightly in the back of his head,<br>"Ow! What was that for?!"  
>"You were supposed to sort things out, not kick him out!" I complained,<br>"You're lucky he left here alive..." he murmured and I sighed, rolling my eyes and throwing myself on the couch. I threw my feet up to rest on the coffee table and brought my hand up to rub my eyes,  
>"Okay..." I heard Freddie sigh, "What's up?" he asked, plopping himself down on the sofa next to me. I shook my head slightly,<br>"Nothing's up" I denied. I felt a hand grab mine and pull it down from over my eyes,  
>"Sam, I know you" he reminded, "You always cover your eyes when you have something on your mind" I sighed. Sometimes it was annoying how well he knew me,<br>"Nothing's up" I repeated, shaking my head. He chuckled under his breath, linking his fingers through mine,  
>"And you just crinkled your nose" he stated, bringing his leg up on the couch, "What is it?" he asked. I sighed. I didn't know if I should burden him with my fears. I mean they're... <em>my <em>fears...right? So why should he have to-"Sam?" he asked again and I sighed,  
>"Well, okay, um...I'm just thinking that maybe...I wouldn't be-I mean, I don't...<em>know <em>if I-Maybe we shouldn't have...kids" I finally murmured out. Both his eyebrows raised at me in surprise,  
>"Baby, what's...uh...I don't...understand" he managed out, "I mean you seemed so sure you-"<br>"I know but it's just...I don't trust myself" I mumbled,  
>"Well I do" he said, taking my hand, "I trust that when the time comes, you'll be a great mom" he smiled,<br>"No, Freddie" I said, shoving his hand from mine and standing up from the couch. I folded my arms and tried to hold the tear back that was threatening to escape from the corner of my eye. I took a breath and turned to face him. He was now standing closer to me, but still near the couch, "I _hit _you, Freddie" I whispered, wiping my eye with my sleeve. He stepped toward me and took both my hands, tearing it away from my face,  
>"Is that what this is about?" he asked, "Sam, that's-I mean don't use that as a basis on which not to have children" he argued, "Besides, I deserved it, I was being an ass" he shrugged. I lightly smiled, but it soon vanished when he took my chin between his fingers. I tore my face out of his hand and faced the other way,<br>"...I'm just like her" I mumbled. I thought I'd whispered but obviously not as Freddie gasped and forced my head back to face him,  
>"Sam. You are <em>nothing<em> like that woman.Do you understand?" he nearly spat through his teeth,  
>"No, Freddie! I am!" I shouted, ripping my hands out of his and stepping back. Tears were running down my face now, "I <em>hit <em>you, Freddie! I fucking _slapped _you! I didn't even think about it! I just did it! I _hurt _someone I love, Freddie! You don't _do _that! You're not supposed to do that!" I tried frantically to wipe some of the tears away with my sleeve but to no avail,

"Sam, you're no-" He started,  
>"Yes, Freddie! Yes, I <em>am<em>! I'm _exactly _like _her_! I hurt someone I'm supposed to love! Someone I'm supposed to care for! To protect! But I can't protect you from me! Or any kids we ever have!"  
>"But there's a difference between you!" he yelled back at me,<br>"What?! What difference is there, Freddie?! Cause I sure as hell can't see it! And-"  
>"You <em>do <em>care!" he shouted out and I immediately stopped talking, shutting my mouth. He took a step toward me, "You _do _care. About me, Carly, Chase, Spencer, and as much as I hate to say it, Jo and all those other friends of yours" I let out a slight chuckle, "You care for people Sam. That's something you can't ever lose, that no one can take away from you. And it's something your mother could _never _do" he reached out and took one of my hands, wiping the tears away from my cheek with the other, "You are _nothing _like that vile woman and I want you to stop saying that you are. I _need _you to understand that you're not. Ok?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sniffed and nodded slightly, returning the hug,  
>"But what if I mess up?" I asked, quietly, referring to having children. He chuckled slightly,<br>"You won't mess up" he shook his head with certainty,  
>"How do you know? I'm not an authority figure! I'm barely a figure! This kid's gonna get away with bloody murder..." I trailed off, shaking my head. He laughed again,<br>"You'll be great. I mean, look at the way you sorted Carly out with the whole-" he took a sharp breath. I guess he couldn't really say it yet, "-you're a natural at this" I laughed,  
>"Y'know, you're gonna have to get used to the fact that Carly's pregnant some time" he cringed,<br>"Ah, don't say that yet" he mumbled,  
>"That she's pregnant?"<br>"That bastard got my sister pregnant..." he trailed off under his breath,  
>"Really? You think of Carly as your sister?" I asked and he nodded, "Then...what about the time you went out?" I asked in confusion,<br>"Oh, I didn't think that _then_" he shook his head, "I mean...it didn't take long to figure out though..." he trailed off cringing slightly and I laughed, hugging him tighter,  
>"I love you, Freddie" I mumbled out against his chest,<br>"I love you too, Princess Puckett" he replied. I let out a chuckle at his nickname for me that he still insisted on using, despite my protests. He leaned back slightly to kiss my forehead, "How about tonight, we get a movie in maybe some nibbles and just stay in, okay?" he kissed my forehead again,  
>"Okay" I nodded in agreement.<p>

xxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx XXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx  
>"So, what are you and Freddie doing tonight?" Carly asked me, walking me to my Acting class,<br>"He's taking me out on a date" I told her. After our movie night, Freddie had proposed we go out on a date, Y'know, like we used to. Of course, he made sure I had no idea where we were going or anything,  
>"A date?" she asked, "Lucky you" she breathed, "Chase and I never go out, he's always too busy" she shrugged,<br>"Well, Carls, he is studying to be a doctor" I told her, "Can't be easy"  
>"Yeah, I guess" she shrugged, "It'd just be nice if he had some free time once in a while, y'know? Get all dressed up, go to a fancy restaurant..." she trailed off, smiling. I rolled my eyes and pulled the door open to the Performing Arts building,<br>"Well, at least you and little mini Shay here, will be in good hands" I shrugged, "Y'know, having a doctor in the house and all that" I pointed out. She laughed in response,  
>"So, where are you guys going?" she asked and I shrugged,<br>"No idea" I replied,  
>"Really?" she asked,<br>"Nope. He's not telling me" I explained, "He wants everything to be kept a surprise"  
>"Aw! That is <em>so <em>romantic!" she squealed,  
>"Or cheesy" I offered. She glared at me,<br>"Sam" she warned. I laughed slightly,  
>"So, I'll meet you at your place after class?" I asked. Carly had a music class down the hall and they finished around the same time so I was going to drive us both back to hers,<br>"Yeah, out here right?"  
>"Yep, I'll see you later" I smiled before going into my class.<p> 


	97. Sisters and Suprises

**HHEEEYYYYY, GUUUYYYSSS! Ok, I don't think many people are reading this anymore but I couldn't just leave it so here's another chapter :) I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've just been so busy cause I've was packing to go to Uni, settling in Uni, missing home, work, making new friends etc and I haven't really had time to write and I am SO sorry, I have felt guilty about it :/ So anyways, here's another chappy for you guys, I don't know if you'll like it cause I kinda just wanted to get **_**something **_**up :P PLEASE REVIEW! It really makes my day getting a review and at the moment? I really need it :/ Missing home and all that :/ xxxx**

"Keep the blindfold on….Okay, nearly there…Keep it on!" Freddie directed me as he slowed the car,  
>"I'm keeping it on! But you better be wearing clothes when I open my eyes"<br>"Like you'd care if I wasn't" he replied and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes under the blindfold. We'd been driving for about three hours and I had no idea where we were going. Freddie had made me keep the blindfold on the whole journey so I wouldn't see where we were and I'm getting a bit pissed off. I hadn't been able to see for three hours! "Okay, we're nearly there…and….there! We're here!" he said, pulling the handbrake on. I reached my hand up to my blindfold to remove it, but Freddie's hand stopped me.  
>"Not yet. Wait there." I heard him opening the door and suddenly a hand was reaching through my open door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the car. I heard the car door shut behind us and he took my hand leading me somewhere. I heard automatic doors open which meant we were going in somewhere. I racked my brain for any hints that he may have dropped or things to give it away, but there was nothing. He did good hiding it. I heard a series of shushing and Freddie shuffling his car keys about. I creased my eyebrows in confusion, I wasn't even saying anything, why is he telling me to be quiet?<br>"Freddie, why-" I started to ask but he cut me off by pulling my arm again. I rolled my eyes and followed wherever his hand dragged me too. We continued walking when Freddie finally stopped.  
>"Are we here? Can I take my blindfold off now?" I asked, reaching for my blindfold but Freddie's hand stopped me.<br>"Not yet" he brought my had down. I heard a ping and Freddie led me into what felt like an elevator.  
>"Freddie, why are we in an-" another <em>ping <em>cut me off and Freddie pulled me out at a floor. He led me a bit further before he stopped me and stood me still. I heard more rustling with Freddie's keys and before I could ask why he had is car keys out, I got pulled two steps further and I heard a door closing behind me and I started to panic a little. "Freddie, what-" he interrupted me by his hands going to the back of my head to undo the blindfold. He took it off my eyes and I gasped at the sight. I was in a hotel room with beige walls and could only be described as being like the cabins in Titanic. There was a sitting area in one side of the massive room, complete with sofa and a couple of chairs all surrounding a glass coffee table. On the opposite side of the room, there was a king-size bed which had a TV on the opposite wall and a door next to it. I walked toward the door and opened it to see it was the bathroom. It was the size of our bedroom at home! It had a separate Jacuzzi bath and a shower at one corner and had small, felt chair in one corner. I racked my brain for any hint or something in the last couple days, or even weeks that might have triggered Freddie to-And it slowly dawned on me. This must be _Nemacolin woodlands resort_. I'd told Freddie a few weeks ago that I'd always wanted to come here since Me and my Father came here when I was five. I don't remember much of it but I do remember that was the weekend he taught me to play golf and how to eat a steak right. My eyes started to tear up as I remembered the best weekend of my life before my Dad left us. I turned around to see Freddie waiting at the door for me. I ran straight toward him and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you" I whispered into his ear. He didn't respond, he just wrapped his arms around my waist, tightly. We stayed there for a few minutes before it dawned on me and I pulled way.  
>"What about class?" I asked. I really can't afford to miss any more lectures.<br>"It's all sorted" he smiled, "You have Fridays off anyway, and you only have one lecture tomorrow which the teacher agreed to record for you and take down the notes. So, we'll be here today, Thursday…", he stepped closer to me, staring into my eyes, "-Friday…" he wrapped his arms around my waist, "-Saturday…" he pulled me to him, "-and Sunday." He finished, resting his forehead on mine.  
>"Hmm...what to do in all that time…" I wondered, outloud.<br>"I can think of a few things…" Freddie trailed off, smirking and bringing me in for a kiss.  
>"I can't believe you did this…" I mumbled under my breath, when we broke apart. He only shrugged in reply.<br>"You're just the best" I laughed, hugging him.  
>"I know" he replied and I could practically hear the smug look on his face. I lightly hit him on the shoulder and pulled away, looking at him,<br>"Freddie, this all must have cost like-" I started but he cut me off,  
>"It's fine. You're worth every penny." He smiled, pecking me on the lips. "Come on, dinner's in 10 minutes" he said, turning around to head to the car to get our bags and then it occurred to me.<br>"Uh, what about my clothe-" I started but was cut off again by Freddie,  
>"In the car" he smiled. He packed for me? How did I not notice that? I should have noticed things were missing…I shook it off and headed to the door to get the bags but Freddie stopped me. "You stay. Get settled in, while I get the bags"<br>"No, it's fine, I'll-" I started but Freddie silenced me with a look and slipped out the door. I sighed and turned to the bed and couldn't help myself from running and throwing myself on it. I couldn't stop the massive grin that appeared on my face. I snuggled my face into one of the pillows, still grinning like the Cheshire cat, thinking about the fact that he went to all this trouble. I can't believe I didn't know about this…When could he have booked it or even got-I shook my head for being so questioning and told myself to enjoy the moment. I went to the window and realised we had a fantastic view of the ocean and the beach. I could see the families on the beach, with their beach towels, their kids playing with beach balls or building sandcastles. I don't know how long I was staring out the window, but the next thing I knew, was two arms wrapping around my waist. I lightly put my hand on Freddie's arms around my stomach, but kept looking out the window. After a while of neither of us saying anything, Freddie turned me around to face him. He reached up and stroked my cheek, just below my eye. He brought his finger back so I could see a shiny tear on it. I creased my eyebrows and my hand flew up to my cheeks to see that they were in fact, wet with tears. I hadn't realised I was crying until now. I mean, I was watching the families on the beach, all together and I thought how…I never got to do that and how we never got to be together. It just kind of hit me, all the experiences most kids have in their childhood that I never got. Going shopping with their Mother, buying shoes together, getting coffee together or talking about boys. I'd seen two sisters playing together in the sand before running off the play in the ocean and started splashing each other in the water and I thought about how the only sister I had, I hadn't seen in five years and didn't even know if she wanted to see me. All this...Sure, it made me sad but I didn't realise I was crying. I wiped my cheeks and rid them of the tears.  
>"Why are you crying?" Freddie asked, softly. I giggled slightly at the fact that he was worried about why I was crying and I didn't even know I was.<br>"It's fine, I just got a bit overwhelmed" I answered. He nodded before pointing to the window behind me,  
>"Does that have anything to do with it?" he asked and I turned back to the window to see the family I was watching earlier, all eating ice cream together. I slowly shrugged and refused to turn away from the window and back to him in case he saw something in my eyes. I didn't want him to think that I'd been crying because of anything at all to do with him or what he'd done for me. He rested his hands on my shoulders for a second before lightly turning me around. He reached around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. My arms went around his back and my hands rested on his shoulders. He attempted to pull me closer and I buried my face in his neck. We stayed standing and hugging for a few minutes before he lightly pushed me away. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met, do you know that?" he asked, softly. I scoffed a laugh and wiped a tear from my cheek. He grabbed my hand and held it, "No. I mean it." He assured me. He obviously saw something in my eyes that told him I didn't believe him because he went on. "You've been through all that you have and, if it's possible, came out stronger. You've overcome so much in your life and you still manage to be the amazing person you are today-" I opened my mouth to protest but he silenced me with a finger, "-I mean, look at the way you sorted Carly out" he held both of my hands, "I just don't understand how-" he stopped and let out a laugh, "See? That's how great you are, I'm stuck for words. Me. The brainiac." He smiled. I smirked.<br>"Someone thinks very highly of themselves" he laughed.  
>"That's what you used to call me. Remember?" he asked smiling. I remember one time specifically when I called him that.<p>

_Flashback_

"_Sam! Stop!" 14 year old Freddie, yelled at me. He was doing some sort of experiment and I was playing with one of the text tubes that I'd removed from the rack, which had some sort of strange pink liquid in. "SAM!" he was getting really angry, but that's why I'd done it. When we were both 14 was around the time when I'd started to have feelings for the nub and I'd also realised he looked…really hot when he was angry. So, I'd gone out of my way to make him angey. And massing up his sciencey stuff? Yeah. That made him angry.  
>"What 'cha doin', brainiac?" I asked him, holding the test tube with one hand and holding him back with the other. "Trying to grow yourself a new girlfriend?" I joked. His face was going red and I could tell I was about to push him over the line.<br>"Sam! Just give it back! Careful! Don't spill it!" He shouted when I lightly tripped on a discarded sock in his room.  
>"Fine! Calm down! It's only some dorky, science experiment…" I trailed off, placing the test tube back in the rack. As soon as I turned around, I was pushed against the wall and a pair of lips were on mine. My eyes widened at what was going on. This was definitely the <em>last _thing I'd expected. I brought my hands up and pushed him away. He put up a bit of a fight, forcing himself on me few more seconds before releasing me.  
>"Don't <em>ever _take my stuff again" he growled before heading back to his experiment. I stood there confused for a minute before leaving his room and going back to Carly's. _

_End of flashback_

We'd never talked about it again, pretending it never happened. I'd figured out later, that he was probably just trying to punish me for taking his things by doing something he thought I'd hate. It didn't really work out the way he'd wanted.  
>"I remember, nub" I replied, smiling. He laughed a little and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the door.<br>"C'mon, let's go to dinner" 


	98. Suprises and Names

**Hey, Guys! Sorry for not updating as much as you would've liked, but y'know…Uni and stuff :/ Anyways, here's another chapter! Please review! :D **

"Babe, don't worry 'bout that, I'll take it" Freddie said as he took my suitcase out of my hand that I had just gotten out the back of the car. We'd just gotten back to college, returning on the Sunday, around lunchtime meaning plenty of time to get ready for college tomorrow.  
>"Thanks" I replied, sighing. I'd gotten used to Freddie and I just being…well, Freddie and I. I already missed it. Being alone. I mean I love Carls and Chase too, it's just I loved the time alone me and Freddie had as well.<br>"Hey, you ok?" Freddie asked me, putting his arm around my shoulder,  
>"Yeah" I answered, sighing.<br>"Hey. Don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time alone together. I'll make sure of it" he winked and kissed me quick before taking our bags up to the flat. I loved that about Freddie, he always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, even though I'd never said it. I shut the doors of the car and locked it before heading up.

I pushed open the door of the flat to hear Freddie speaking to someone on the phone.  
>"Yes…yeah, we just got back" he told whoever was on the phone. "Uh hu…No, you don't need to come over!" Ah, Carly… "I'm sure you and Sam can survive until Tues-" Just then, I felt someone's arms wrap around my neck.<br>"Sam! Oh, god! I know it's only been a weekend but I've missed you like CRAZY! Chase has been annoying the hell out of me and he keeps telling me it's the hormones and I'm being unreasonable but he's just pissing me off!" I laughed and turned around to hug her back.  
>"I've missed you too, Carls" I replied before shutting the door after she'd entered the flat.<br>"So, how was the weekend?" she asked, looking at Freddie,  
>"It was…great…"<br>"Yeah, I bet it was…" she trailed off, smirking.  
>"Um…how did you...get here so fast?" Freddie asked, scratching the back of his head.<br>"I was already round the corner at the coffee shop, I _thought _I'd see as you guys pulled in but obviously not" I laughed. I went to the fridge and grabbed a cola for myself and poured a glass of juice for Carly, she wasn't having caffeine under my roof. I handed her the drink and sat down with her.  
>"Listen…" she trailed off, turning to Freddie. "I know you're not happy with…well, this-" she gestured to her stomach. Before Freddie had a chance to respond, she continued. "-But I have a favour to ask you." Freddie nodded for her to continue. "Well, I have an Ultrasound to check the baby's health and everything tomorrow morning… And…Well, Chase has an assessment that I won't let him miss and Sam has classes so I was wondering if maybe you could-" Freddie interrupted her speaking.<br>"Uh, I don't think I'd necessarily be the right person for that…" he trailed off, obviously shocked at the invitation.  
>"It's just I don't know anyone else who could come with me and…I don't want to go on my own…"<br>"And that's not an option, _is _itFreddie?" I glared at him. He took a breath.  
>"No. Of course not." He replied, before nodding. "I can come if you want"<br>"Really?" Carly asked, lighting up. Freddie replied by nodding. "I'm sorry. I know you hate the fact that I'm pregnant, it's just-"  
>"No." Freddie interrupted. "I don't…<em>hate <em>it" he shook his head. "Don't think that." He said.

"Ugh!" I groaned when the alarm went off in the morning. I continued hitting the alarm until it fell on the floor and shut off. I yawned and got up. I rubbed my eyes and started searching the closet for something to wear. I looked behind me to see that Freddie was still asleep, lying on his chest head in the pillow. I sighed and threw myself on the bed next to him. "Freddie…" I prompted, shaking his shoulder. He lightly groaned and I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Freddie!" I yelled, slapping his shoulder lightly.  
>"Ow!" Oops, maybe not that lightly. "What was that for?!" He asked, rubbing his now red shoulder.<br>"You wouldn't get up." I shrugged, getting off the bed and starting to get dressed. "I have a lecture and you have to take Carly to the sonogram" I told him to which he sighed.  
>"..I can't believe she wants me there" he mumbled.<br>"Babe, why wouldn't she?" I asked, crawling on the bed toward him and putting my arms around his neck.  
>"Well…just the way I reacted to her…pregnancy." He explained, "I'm just surprised she wants me there"<br>"Of course she wants you there" I told him. "You're her brother" I teased, referring to when he called Carly his sister. He nodded slightly. "Come on then, get dressed!" He rolled his eyes.  
>"Fine, fine" he waved me off and grabbed some clothes, "You need a ride?" he asked, "I could drop you off on the way?"<br>"Yeah, thanks baby" I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

FPOV

I was on my way to pick Carly up from her flat she shared with Chase when I started to get nervous. What was I going to do at this thing? I don't know how they work, I mean what am I _supposed _to do? Am I expected to do anything? I arrived outside the front of Carly's building to see she was already waiting for me. I smiled at her and got out to open her door for her.  
>"Morning" I greeted,<br>"Hey" she smiled back, before getting in the car. "Listen" she started as she put her seatbelt on. "I've been thinking and if you really don't feel comfortable with this then you can just drop me off" she said, "It's not a big deal, it's fine" she smiled but I could tell it was forced. I shook my head at her.  
>"No, I'll-I'm coming with you" I told her.<br>"Are you sure?" She asked,  
>"Yeah, I mean…I want to be there" I told her, "For you and the baby."<br>"Ok well if you're sure…" she trailed off, nervously.

I pulled up outside the doctor's and parked the car. I pulled the keys out of the ignition ans undid my belt.  
>"Freddie, are you sure you-"<br>"Carly" I held up my hand. "I'm coming with you" I half smiled. Her lips curved into a smile as she undid her seatbelt. I got out of the car to open her door for her and help her out.

She was only…13 weeks, according to Sam, along so she didn't have a massive bump yet but she still had a little curve in her stomach which was…sorta cute.  
>"Thanks" Carly smiled as she got out of the car.<p>

SPOV

It was 1:00 and I was sitting on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate, waiting for Freddie and Carls to get back. Carly's appointment was at 10:00 and my class finished at 12:00 and I'd been sitting here since it ended, anxious to find out how it went. More importantly, how Freddie coped.

I sighed and got up to put my now empty mug in the sink when I heard the front door open. I whipped around to see Carly, Freddie and Chase walk through the door.  
>"Oh, my God, where have you guys <em>been<em>?!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air and making my way towards them. Freddie shrugged,  
>"We did the doctors and then we went for lunch" he replied. I kissed him on the cheek in greeting and then hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!" he complained,<br>"Have you any idea how worried I was about you guys?!" I exclaimed.  
>"Okay, sorry babe, I should have called" Freddie apologised.<br>"Sorry, Sam" Carly smiled.  
>"Forget it" I shrugged it off, pulling Carly's hand toward the couch. "So how did the doctors go?" I asked, sitting down. Her face instantly gained a grin and she looked at Freddie before answering.<br>"Well, I didn't tell you earlier, Chase because I wanted to wait until we were all together" she told Chase. My eyebrow raised.  
>"Tell us what? What's wrong?! Is-"<br>"Sam" Carly shook her head smiling. I took the hint that everything was fine and shut my mouth. She stood up taking Chase's hand and a breath, facing me and Freddie.  
>"We're having a boy!" she announced. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened.<br>"Oh, my God, you guys!" I exclaimed, standing up to hug Carly.  
>"A-a boy?" Chase asked and Carly nodded at him. "I'm…" he cleared his throat, "I'm gonna have a son?" Carly nodded.<br>"Is…that ok?" she asked,  
>"Ok?! It's brilliant!" he exclaimed, hugging her.<br>"Did you _know _this?!" I turned to Freddie with an open mouth.  
>"Well, yeah we found-Ow!" I hit him on the arm.<br>"You should have told me!" I scolded.  
>"We only found out today!" he protested, rubbing his arm.<br>"You should've called!"  
>"Sam, it's not his fault, he wanted to call but I wouldn't let him" Carly interjected. I pouted and folded my arms.<br>"Congratulations, man" Freddie stepped forward to give Chase a quick hug.  
>"Aw, you guys! I'm so happy for you! I'm gonna have a little nephew to teach all my wisdom…" I trailed off, smirking,<br>"You're not teaching _my _baby to be a troublemaker!" Carly exclaimed. I gasper dramatically.  
>"I <em>resent <em>that!" Carly rolled her eyes.  
>"Actually, Guys?" she asked, directed toward me and Freddie.<br>"Yes?" Freddie asked.  
>"Listen, we've given this a lot of thought" she said, putting her arm n Chase's shoulder.<br>"And we thought that it would be a good idea-" Chase interjected,  
>"-only if you want to that is-"<br>"-if you guys would be the god parents" Chase finished. My mouth fell open.  
>"Oh, my God, you guys…Are you sure?" I asked, not believing I'd actually been asked to be someone's God mother. I mean, I'd <em>love <em>to, obviously it's just...it's such a big responsibility. I can't believe they'd…_trust _me with this.  
>"Yeah, of course!" Carly exclaimed, "I mean you're my best friend, you've helped me through a lot and it would…it would really mean a lot to me" She explained,<br>"Me too" Chase added. "I mean, Sam, I've known you a long time and I already feel like you guys are family"  
>"Please?" Carly asked.<br>"Of course!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around Carly in a hug.  
>"Guys, we'd be honoured" Freddie smiled.<br>"Ow, Sam baby getting crushed here…" Carly squeaked out, referring to the fact I was hugging her maybe a bit too tight. I immediately let go.  
>"Sorry! Sorry, my future Godson!" I exclaimed to her stomach, in my knees. Freddie laughed.<br>"Hey, have you guys thought of any names yet?" Freddie asked, pulling me back up and putting his arms around my shoulders.  
>"Yes, of course!" Carly exclaimed. "I had them picked out <em>way <em>back!" I rolled my eyes. Of _course _she already had them picked out. "It's gonna be Joshua Michael Shay" she grinned.  
>"Joshua Michael, I love it!"<br>"Yeah, that's great you guys" Freddie commented.  
>"Hey, what was it gonna be if it was a girl?" I asked.<br>"Well, Chase picked that one out" Carly replied, taping Chase on the chest.  
>"It would have been Haley Olivia Shay" he replied.<br>"Aw! That's so cute!" I exclaimed and Freddie laughed. "Hey, do you guys wanna do something tonight?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, sure, what did you have in mind?" Chase asked,<br>"Well, I was thinking we could go to a club, maybe that one-" I started to reply.  
>"What?! You're not taking my <em>pregnant <em>girlfriend to a crowded club where she could get trampled!" he exclaimed and I laughed.  
>"Dude, I was kidding" I told him, rolling my eyes. "I was thinking maybe some snacks and a movie?"<br>"Yeah, sounds great" Carly smiled.  
>"Yeah, I'm in" Freddie said.<br>"Great! This is gonna be _awesome_!"


	99. Names and Moods

**Okay, I am THE worst person ever! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like ever…. :/ But as I said, first year at Uni, drama, etc :P Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! With all the drama, I need some cheering up ;) **

Chase's POV

"Ugh! I am SO uncomfortable!" Carly groaned from the couch, trying to get up.  
>"Babe, don't get up! What do you need?" I asked her, going over to help her sit down again. She was now 7 and half months pregnant and she could hardly more without some sort of pain, whether it is her back, legs or feet.<br>"I just wanted a soda" she mumbled. "I can't even get a fucking _soda_ without feeling like a fat cow!" She threw her hands on the couch beside her like a child. I laughed,  
>"Babe, you're not a fat cow, you're pregnant" I reminded her, going to the fridge and getting her a soda. "With our baby" I handed her the soda and sat on the couch next to her, kissing her cheek.<br>"Yeah, yeah…" she waved me off. She's been so depressed during the last few weeks, I didn't know what it was. I mean, I'd heard of post-partum depression after they'd had a kid but not during the last few weeks.  
>"I'm so fat! I hate this!" she complained,<br>"Baby, you're pregnant, it's beautiful. You're beautiful" I convinced her.  
>"Oh, easy for you to say, you're not carrying around a fucking 300 pound baby!"<br>"I'm sure it's not 300 pounds, babe" I rolled my eyes.  
>"Oh, whatever!" she waved me off.<br>"Listen, babe, I got to get to class but I don't wanna leave you i-"  
>"It's fine, go to class" she smiled at me.<br>"You sure?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, I'll still be here when you get back" she smirked. "Probably on this couch…In the same position…" she said, dramatically. I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead.<br>"I'll see you later, okay?" I asked. She nodded,  
>"I love you" I called, just as I was going out the door.<br>"Love you more" she smiled before I closed the door.

I slipped my jacket on and went downstairs to the car lot. Once I got in the car, I started the engine and started to head for Freddie's. I didn't really have a lecture, I just wanted to talk to Freddie when Carly wasn't around.  
>I mean, this was really freaking me out. Carly wasn't herself and obviously, she was pregnant, so I wasn't expecting her to be, but I was worried.<br>I arrived at Freddie's place and hoped to God, he was in, I really wanted his advice right now. I got to the door and heard giggling from inside. I creased my eyebrows and knocked the door, pretty loud.  
>"Shit!" I heard a girl, assuming Sam, hiss. I rolled my eyes. I heard some banging before Freddie finally came to the door.<br>"Chase! Hey, man, what's up?" he asked. He was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and an open dressing gown.  
>"Dude, I need to talk to you" I said, heading into the apartment, "Can you please put some clothes on?" I sat on the couch. A moment later, Sam emerged from the bedroom in a pair of shorts and a top. She looked at me and a look of confusion took place on her face.<br>"Chase, what's up? Why aren't you with Carls?" she asked.  
>"I needed to talk to Freddie" I told her.<br>"Is it about Carly?" she asked, "Is she alright? Is the baby okay? Is she in trouble?"  
>"Babe, calm down" Freddie came to the couch and handed me a beer. He set his down on the coffee table before going into the bedroom and coming out with a shirt on. He sat down on the couch next to me, opening his beer.<br>"Right, what's up?" he asked me. Sam sat down on the opposite couch and listened in. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Sam. Do you mind?" I asked.<br>"What? It's my place" she shrugged.  
>"Baby…" Freddie trailed off. I don't know what it is about that voice but there's something because Sam gave in and got up.<br>"Fine!" she threw her arms up and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
>"So, Carly?" Freddie asked, "<em>Is <em>everything okay with her and the baby?" he asked.  
>"Oh, yeah, yeah! Great!" I clarified. "It's just…Well, Carly's been acting a bit…well strange…"<br>"How do you mean?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer  
>"Well, she's…She was fine and then for the last couple of weeks she's been acting really distant…I mean we haven't slept together since….I can't remember when, I mean we hardly even hug anymore…She doesn't sleep with me, I mean she makes me sleep on the couch, giving the reason she doesn't want to take up all the bed space and she keeps complaining about how…fat she is" I finished. "I mean I keep telling her that she's not fat and she's pregnant with <em>our <em>baby and that that fact and her are beautiful but she…she won't listen"  
>"Wow...I don't know what to tell you, man…" Freddie trailed off.<br>"I think…I think she might be depressed" I told him.  
>"Oh, my God!" Suddenly came through the door to the bedroom. Freddie and I both turned to the door.<br>"Damnitt Sam!" Freddie scolded as she came out the door.  
>"You're both idiots!" she rolled her eyes.<br>"Sam, we're you listening to all of that?!" I asked.  
>"She's not depressed" she told us. I creased my eyebrows in confusion.<br>"Then-"  
>"You need to do some damage control here, Chase"<br>"Why-"  
>"She's dealing with insecurities right now!" she hit me on the arm,<br>"Ow! Really?"  
>"Yes! How could you not see it with the complaining that she's fat? Not sleeping with you? Yeah, it's cause she doesn't think you find her attractive anymore" she rolled her eyes like it was obvious.<br>"Oh, my God…" I trailed off. I never would have thought of that. I mean, had I been totally unobservant to not see this? I mean…I can't…. "I've got to go, Guys, I'll see you later" I ran to the front door and down to the car.

SPOV  
>"He's such an idiot…"I sighed as I threw myself down on the couch next to Freddie.<br>"Sam, _I_ wouldn't have known that if it happened to you" he pointed out  
>"Well, I'm not pregnant" I pointed out, "So, you won't have to deal with that yet"<br>"Yeah, you're right" he gave in. "Plus, you've got no reason to have insecurities"  
>"Oh, and Carly does?" I asked, totally ignoring his meant-to-be compliment,<br>"Well no but-"  
>"But what?" I asked, sitting up, "Are you saying she's <em>right <em>to have insecurities?" I asked,  
>"Well, no but she's no you" he smirked. I hit his shoulder and got up to get a soda.<br>"Ow!" Freddie complained, rubbing his shoulder. "Whatever, do you want a soda?" he asked, kissing my hair. I nodded and smiled as he got up to get one.  
>Over the last few months, Freddie and I had only been getting closer but sometimes, well, he wouldn't be himself. He'd distance himself from me, yelling at me about little things. He'd sometimes be like that for a few days at a time maybe weeks. But then other times, he'd be like this, loving, attentive, like before Chase came over, we'd had the most <em>amazing <em>sex we'd had in a long time, but I never knew how long it was going to last before he turned moods. I'd tried to mention it once to him but it just sent him off on one and he'd managed to smash a vase on the wall next to me. I don't think he's been aiming it at me, I think if he were, it would have hit me, but it still made me think, was it me? Was I the reason he was like this sometimes? Did he want out?

I didn't want to talk about this with Carly because she had other things to worry about, I mean she's pregnant, and….I don't know, it just feels like I shouldn't talk about this with her, too personal. He came back and threw himself on the couch next to me. He gave me the soda whilst putting his other arm around me on the couch.  
>"So, where were we?" he asked, smirking referring to before when we were in the middle of…something personal, and Chase interrupted us. I smiled back before backing up to the other arm of the couch.<br>"I don't know, why don't you remind me?" I asked, smirking. His eyebrows raised.  
>"Glad too" he said before he leant in and kissed me. <p>

It was three in the morning and Freddie and I had stopped fooling around at around two, deciding we both needed sleep. I waited for Freddie to fall asleep before I went into the sitting room to use the computed without him knowing. I was trying to find out what had been up with him for the last few weeks. I mean, if there's something going on that I can help with then I want to know. It breaks my heart every time he's in one of his moods and he storms off into another room, I just can't handle it. And then he'd come out about five hours later like nothing had happened, like he can't even remember.

I knew it was a useless attempt before I started but I was desperate and wanted to find any information. I typed into the search bar at the top of the webpage, _my boyfriend had moody spells, and what do I do? _I knew it was a long shot, but hey, couldn't hurt to try right?  
>I'd read a bunch of web pages and decided at four am, to go to sleep but then something caught my eye. It was a blog for people with relationship problems. I almost didn't go on it convincing myself that Freddie and I weren't having relationship problems, it was just something was going on that he wasn't telling me.<p>

I clicked on it and read about people's stupid relationship problems. My reactions were mostly scoffing or rolling my eyes. People were worrying about things as stupid as which movie theatre they go to or how to make their boyfriend be liked by their friends. I rolled my eyes and went to log off.

Well, that was no help, I thought when I shut the computer down. Not that I expected it to be, I was just desperate. I wanted to find out what was going on. I was worried about him.

I woke up on the desk, having fallen asleep. I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall to see it was 8:40. Freddie would be leaving for his class soon. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, ridding them of sleep before I got up to switch the coffee machine on. Just as I put a mug under the machine, the bedroom door opened to reveal Freddie.  
>"Morning" I smiled. "Coffee?" I asked after the machine had poured a cup.<br>"Yeah, sure" he mumbled, looking around for something. "Where were you last night?" he asked, "I woke up and you weren't there"  
>"Oh, I remembered I had an essay to finish for my class later" I said, handing him the coffee. He waved his hand and told me to leave it on the table. "What class do you have later? Maybe we could do something when you get home?" I asked, when putting the mug down. "I mean I finish about 2 but if you want to-"<br>"Sam!" he snapped suddenly, "Can you just stop nattering on for a-second," he told me, still looking for something. He's in one of those moods. I looked around, not knowing what to say, spotting one of his books on the coffee table. "I'm sorry" I mumbled, picking the book up and handing it to him.  
>"Ah" he mumbled, taking the book from my hand and stuffing it in his bag.<br>"Listen, I know you're not in the best of moods but-" I started but he cut me off by raising his hand.  
>"What? I'm <em>fine<em>! What's with you?!" he asked. "I mean I just woke up, you weren't there and then I come out here and you start nattering on about _shit_ before I've even got my coffee!" he exclaimed.  
>"Freddie, I'm sorry, it's just-"<br>"No, look I've got to go, I'll be late" he brushed passed me, grabbed the coffee, took a mouthful and then slammed the mug down and headed to the door.  
>"I love you" I told him as he was going through the door. He didn't reply, just slammed the door behind him.<p> 


	100. Moods and Explanations

**Okay, I am THE WORST person EVER! I haven't updated this story in forever! I'm so sorry! D: I promise I'll try harder to write more often **** Thank you if you're still with this story despite it being so long in between chapters! Please review and thanks for reading ^-^ **

I grabbed another tissue, wiping my eyes before continuing my story to Carls. I didn't want to talk to Carls about this, I didn't want to bother her with it but I was desperate.  
>"It's just…I keep thinking I must have done something wrong, Y'know?" I asked. "It's not even all the time, it's just every now and then he goes into…one of those moods, snapping at me about the smallest things"<br>"Is anything happening in class or something that's got him stressed out?" she asked. I shook my head.  
>"Not that he's told me about…" I trailed off, trying to think back.<br>"Maybe…" she trailed off,  
>"What?" I asked. She sighed,<br>"Maybe there's something going on inside" she gestured to her head. I raised my eyebrows in surprise that Carly would even suggest that. But then I thought…there's no other explanation. Unless he does want out.  
>"What if he just wants out?" I asked. She shook her head.<br>"Sam, Freddie _loves_you. You said yourself he's attentive when he's not going off on one" she joked. "He doesn't want out, trust me" I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to believe her. I mean, he'd never acted like this before and now he does? "Oh, I should go" she said, trying to stand up, hand on her stomach. I giggled and helped her up, "I promised Chase we'd do something when he got back from class"  
>"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked she nodded before opening the door.<br>"Hey" she said before turning to me, "It'll all work out, okay?" I forced myself to nod and she left. I wasn't sure she was right. I wanted to believe her, and believe it _would _all be okay but…I couldn't see how. He wanted out. I couldn't see any other reason for why he's been acting like this. He wanted out and is mad because I'm to clingy. But…What if…What if Carly's right and there _is _something going on inside? It's…it's possible, I mean, I've never seen or even heard of this kind of behaviour before from anyone.

I shook the thoughts away and looked at the clock to see that Freddie was supposed to be home in less than ten minutes. I sighed and tidied up a bit before getting to work on making him a coffee for when he got back. I'd just put the kettle on when I heard the door shit behind me. Oh, God, please let him be in a good mood…I didn't turn around just yet but did when I felt his arms wrap around me from the back. _Thank God. _  
>"Hey, babe" he kissed my neck, "I missed you today" he kissed up my neck before spinning me around and kissing my lips.<br>"I missed you too…" I murmured out. "How was your day?" I asked,  
>"Awful. You weren't there." He continued kissing down my neck and slid the shoulder of my jumper down to kiss the skin there.<br>"Mm…." I mumbled out when he slipped his hands under my shirt and I felt his cold hands against my skin. "You didn't leave here in the best of moods this morning…" I stumbled out.  
>"What?" he asked, pulling away slightly. "I don't recall me being in a bad mood." He said. "Actually, after last night I think you put me in a very-" kiss on my neck, "-very-" kiss on my collarbone, "-good mood" Suddenly, my legs were swept out from under me and he was carrying me to our bedroom.<br>"Freddie, I think we should-" he slammed his lips down on mine after dropping me on the bed.  
>"You talk too much" he smirked. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He came over me and started kissing me. I tried to resist his kiss so we could talk but my legs wouldn't listen to me, wrapping themselves around his waist.<p>

"Freddie, can I talk to you?" I asked in the morning over breakfast.  
>"Of course, sweetheart" he smiled back, taking my hand across the table. He was in a good mood this morning and I still wanted to talk to him about these mood swings.<br>"Okay, um…"I took a deep breath, "Um, well lately….Um…"  
>"Babe? C'mon, what is it?" he encouraged me. "You can tell me anything"<br>"Okay, well lately you've been a bit…short…. with me" I got out. His eyebrows creased in confusion and I could tell he didn't know what I was getting at.  
>"Babe, what are you-" he started.<br>"I know you probably don't know what I'm getting at but…You've been having a lot of mood changes lately and I-"  
>"Sweetie?"<br>"It's almost like….you black out? But you're still-" I didn't know how to finish that sentence. "And I-" he tightened his grip on my hand.  
>"I don't like it." I told him. "It scares me." I admitted. He looked utterly horrified that I'd just told him this. Like he doesn't even know…which he probably doesn't.<br>"What, uh…What do I do?" he asked. I could tell it took a lot for him to ask that. I swallowed and he took a deep breath... "Have-I've never…_hit _you…have I?"  
>"No! No, of course not" I answered and he nodded. "I just…I just think we should…get it sorted out, y'know?" I asked and then realising I probably phrased that in the entire wrong way. "I mean just find out what-"<br>"Yeah. We should" he agreed, nodding. I let out a breath of relief. Part of me was worried that he wouldn't even attempt to find out what it was that was making him act out like this. But he was willing to try.

SPOV

Freddie had his appointment with the doctor today. We contemplated having the appointment with a psychologist but we decided if it was nothing a doctor couldn't figure, then we'd be referred. Freddie wouldn't let me go in with him so I was currently sitting in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for his return. I flipped through the magazine I had on my lap, not really looking at the pages but thinking about Freddie. Was if it was something that would be hard on him? What if it was something we couldn't…couldn't work through together? Oh, my God what if the doctor tells him he's acting this way because he's not happy with me?! And then he leaves me! Okay, Sam calm down. I took a deep breath and forced myself to think about something else. I didn't have much time to do so however when Freddie came through the waiting room door. I shot up and to his side. He wasn't in with the doctor for long, about five minutes before he came out.  
>"How'd it go?" I asked, "What happened?" He didn't say anything, just looked up at me.<br>"Samantha Puckett?" I heard a voice calling me. I turned to find it was Dr Ross, Freddie's doctor.  
>"Uh, yes just one second" I called back before sitting Freddie down on the sit I was just perched on. "I'll be right back, okay?" He nodded. "Don't go anywhere" I said before quickly heading over to the surgery. Dr Ross sat me down and handed me a sheet of paper.<br>"Miss Puckett, Mr Benson has informed me that you are currently living together and we both agreed upon an arrangement where you are fully aware of his situation" I nodded. _Oh, Gosh… _"Mr Benson is suffering from minor Bipolar Disorder" My eyes slightly widened and my mouth dropped open, letting a gasp out. "Don't panic, Mr Benson's case is very mild and does not require drugs art this stage" he smiled. Well, that was a relief. I was already on my meds, having to remember to take them the exact same time each day and I didn't want Freddie to have to go through that. "Mr Benson is suffering from occasional mixed specifiers of manic episodes and Hypomanic episodes. This explains why he blacks out and supposedly is not pleasant to be around during." I nodded. I was glad I finally had an explanation as to why he was acting this way and it wasn't because of me. But I didn't want it to be this, not to Freddie. He doesn't deserve this. "As Mr Benson's case is mild, I would like to start him off on a natural attempt at a remedy." he said, pointing to the paper I had in my hand. "I would strongly suggest avoiding alcohol during this treatment. Most people have found that cutting alcohol out of their diet has made a vast improvement on-"  
>"Freddie doesn't drink much" I interrupted. Freddie wasn't a drunk or anything, is that what he was thinking?<br>"It doesn't have to be much alcohol at all, just one glass can disrupt the pattern of the disorder" he explained. "Exercising regularly also helps treatment, avoiding junk food such as high colouring or additive foods, keeping stock on fruits and vegetables, making sure he gets the same amount of sleep each night, no staying up or sleeping in, it disrupts the pattern and the body goes into shock which may then cause an episode. If you can, try to reduce the amount of stress in his life whether it be in the home or at work perhaps? Caffeine and nicotine can both act as stimulants to this disorder, which can make symptoms worse and too much caffeine can also change sleeping habits." Whoa, hang on a sec, is he saying Freddie has to give up coffee?  
>"Are you saying Freddie has to give up coffee?" I asked. He would not like that one bit.<br>"Not at all, I'm just suggesting maybe cutting down to one a day" he explained. I grimaced, knowing Freddie was going to hate that. "What I would like to do is have you and Mr Benson to try these remedies, test their effectiveness and come back in for a review in a month's time." He said. "I'm going to give you a small pot of the medication for Mr Benson's disorder, in case these natural treatments don't work" he gave me a small box of pills. I nodded and folded the paper with all the natural treatment instructions in my pocket.  
>"Okay, thank you for bringing me in to explain this to me" and I was thankful. Now, I could try to help Freddie rather than waiting in the side-lines for his episodes to pass.<br>"You're welcome just make an appointment with the receptionist for a month's time and I'll see you then."

I exited the surgery to see Freddie in the exact same position I left him in, slouching in the chair. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.  
>"I love you" I told him as he stood up. I didn't know what else to say but to my relief he replied.<br>"I love you, too"


End file.
